China Selfcest Roleplay
by IAmTheBlackbird
Summary: Rps done by my friend Lizzy and I about one of our OTP's, China Selfcest. ChinaxChina Lemons every chapter
1. Twin Love

**Remember, these are RP's. I tried to go back and edit them to make them presentable, but I might miss some things and I can't make them exactly like a real story. Every new paragraph signifies the other person writing, very few exceptions. Lizzy plays Junjie, and I play Yao.**

* * *

Steam rose over the stove as Yao made pasta. He felt so...alive? Mom had told him not to cook while she, Daddy and their little siblings were gone for the weekend; but while he was searching through the pantry for some food, he saw the noodles and couldn't resist.

The sound of something cooking, or, well /steaming/, brought Junjie's attention away from the television in the living room and over to the kitchen. Only he and Yao were home now, until Sunday night, so... who was baking? Yao wasn't supposed to... "Hey, Yao, everything okay?"

Yao looked over, smiling at his twin. "Oh I'm fine!" he said brightly, "Very fine!"

Raising an eyebrow, Junjie chuckled softly, standing up. "What are you even doing?" he inquired, walking to the room his brother was in.

"Cooking," Yao sang, doing a little dance while stirring the noodles around. "Almost done with the sauce, aru!"

Junjie tried to frown with disapproval, wanting to remind the other that cooking was not on the list of things Yao was allowed to do this weekend, but instead found himself laughing. "Mom will kill you, aru." Cooking wasn't that big of a deal, of course, but that fact that Yao was defying his parents /was/. Still, it was hard to be angry over such a thing.

Yao giggled. "Daddy said to follow my dreams." He set the stirring utensil down and picked up a ladle to taste the sauce.

At this, Junjie laughed again, half at Yao's sheer stupidity. "Sure then, follow your dreams all you want. But I'm not gonna try and stick up for you when you're grounded, aru." He glanced over at the pasta. "It looks good though," he commented.

Yao bounced, grinning at the compliment. "It will be once I'm done," he said, "I'm a master chef, aru!"

Suddenly his smile dropped and he stared at Junjie somewhat worriedly. "Did you say you were going out tonight?"

Well, Junjie had considered the idea. After all, a few of his friends were going to be seeing that new movie, but... the idea of staying and eating Yao's homecooked meal seemed to appeal to him a bit more than that. "I can stay and eat," he finally decided. "I might leave later, aru..."

Yao's face lit up again, and he hopped over and hugged Junjie. "Thank you, aru! It'll be worth it I promise."

Gasping with surprise at the sudden hug, Junjie was quick to hug back. "I'm sure it will be, aru." he answered with a chuckle, half sarcastic. Yao had a way of... getting overexcited, to say the least.

Yao went back and stirred the sauce again, reaching over to add a pinch of basil before tasting it. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"I wanted to go see a movie with some friends, aru." Junjie explained, watching Yao. He leaned back against the fridge behind him, enjoying the sight of his brother cooking. "What about you? Any plans this week, then?"

Yao sighed. "No," he said, "I don't..." He stopped. He had forgotten all about the earlier incident, which had made him want to cook in the first place, needing to get his mind off it. "I'm not doing anything this weekend, aru," he said quietly.

Junjie frowned at this, walking back over to his brother. "Something the matter?" he asked worriedly. The very last thing he wanted was to see his brother upset. Something seemed to be upsetting him /a lot/. What was bothering him so much?

Yao started to panic. He shook his free hand up and down and shook his head. "No," he said, "I'm making dinner, a-and..." That's all that matters, he is cooking without Mom standing over his shoulder, without the kids tripping him, he can do whatever he wants.

Frown remaining firmly on his lips, Junjie shook his head. He knew his brother well - well enough to know when something was wrong. And seeing Yao upset was an awful thing to see. "No, Yao, you're lying." he said. "C'mon, what's the problem?" If someone said or did something to him, Junjie was make sure they paid.

"I can't tell you," Yao whispered, staring at his sauce and trying not to cry. "Please leave my kitchen." He didn't want Junjie to leave, not at all, but he knew his twin wouldn't leave the issue alone, and Yao had dinner to finish without having a sobbing fit.

Junjie shook his head, but knew better than to continue interrogating Yao if he wished to be left alone. Making a mental note to not forget about this, and possibly bring it up later, he walked over to the cabinet. "How about I set the table for us?" He wasn't exactly a fan of such chores, but setting it for only two people was not so bad at all.

Yao nodded, a smile coming back to his face despite the tear that escaped his eye. "That would be great, thank you."

Sighing, Junjie nodded and opened the cabinet, pulling from it two plates. He walked over to the table and began placing the items on it, occasionally glancing up at Yao. He hated it, seeing the other so upset. If only they were not siblings... but /no/, Junjie reminded himself with a shake of his head, he had promised he would not think of Yao in such a way...

Yao poured the noodles in the streamer in the sink and shook the water out, trying to focus on the action. He wished desperately to tell Junjie everything, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. His first meal cooked /by himself/. He instead thought about how sweet Junjie was. Even though he got in trouble too often, he had such good qualities when you looked. He could play the piano beautifully, he had a good sense of humor, and most of all, he always knew how to make Yao feel better.

As Junjie placed a fork at each other their seats, he glanced back at his brother. He was so... amazing. In appearance, in personality, in... /everything/. He could stay cheerful through anything, and there was nothing ever /dark/ about him. Junjie wished he could say the same for himself. Sighing, he walked back over to Yao. "Done!" he cried, chuckling.

Yao smiled, his thoughts turning brighter. "Me too," he said, "Though the noodles are hot, you might want to wait a few minutes for them to cool, aru."

"Alright, aru," Junjie nodded, lifting the large pot with the noodles in it and carrying it over to the table. "We'll wait for a moment. In the meantime, uh... want something to drink?" He glanced at the fridge.

"Yes!" Yao said, smiling wider, "I'll have applejuice please." When Mom's not around to tell him what to eat, Yao nurtured his sweet tooth best he could.

Junjie nodded. "Okay, I'll get it, aru." He walked over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out the applejuice. He set it on the counter and went over to the cabinet to pull out two cups. Deciding he would follow Yao's lead, he poured a cup for both of them and returned the juice to its proper place in the fridge. "Here," He grinned as he handed the cup to Yao.

Yao bounced a little before taking it. "Thank you!" he chirped, then squealed a little. "I love this, living by ourselves!" he said, leaning against the counter and taking a very small sip, nearly moaning at the sweet, sweet taste.

Junjie shifted uncomfortably at the sounds Yao made, forcing his mind not to put it in another context. "Yeah, same here," he agreed, sipping lightly at the juice. "Maybe someday..." He cut himself off mid-sentence. No, they could not live together on their own. They were siblings. He mentally slapped himself.

Yao opened his eyes and looked at Junjie with shock and curiosity. "What?" he asked, "What were you going to say?"

Praying that his face would not turn red like he feared, Junjie shook his head, sitting down at the table and serving Yao some of the pasta. "It was nothing, aru." he murmured. "I just thought it would be cool to do this again. Like, when we're older." He shrugged.

"You mean we could live together?" Yao asked, trying not to hope too much. He took another sip of applejuice to calm his nerves; he always dreamed of Junjie staying with him forever, taking care of him forever. Obviously that's not what Junjie meant.

"I..." Once again, Junjie was silent. Ugh, why couldn't being in love with siblings just... be okay?! He said nothing for a moment, serving himself some noodles as well. "Well yeah, that's what I meant, but it's a stupid idea, so just, um... forget about it..." Another melancholy sigh.

Yao turned his eyebrows up, wondering what to say. Did Junjie mean that he wanted the same thing Yao did? Or that it was stupid to even think about it? He looked down at his pasta. "I would like..." he paused, "...to not be alone, aru."

Junjie smiled at this. "And I don't want you to be alone," A soft chuckle. "I don't know if we could, though... it's not..." Not /what/? He frowned, unsure of where he had been going. Still, as he gazed at his sibling, he felt more and more confused over all of this. Living with Yao really /would/ be nice.

Yao sat up. Was that all he was worried about? If it was /allowed/ or not? "We're twins," he said, "The neighbors would only think it's cute. Or that's what Melissa said..." He didn't know if a best girl friend's musings counted as proper advice.

Junjie nodded, but continued to frown. He didn't want to just be cute twins that lived together because... it was /cute/ or something. He did not want to be with Yao for other people. He wanted to /be/ with Yao. For /him/. "Yeah, I guess so, aru." A small smile formed on his lips.

Yao smiled and looked down at his dinner, picking up his fork. He was suddenly in a good mood, despite the happening from earlier that day. His future looked brighter. "Oh yeah," he said, "Mrs. Pagan mentioned you today in AP English, aru."

Looking up at this and nearly dropping his fork with surprise, Junjie asked, "Oh yeah? What'd she say?" Good, best change the subject. As he waited for an answer he took a cautious bite of Yao's dinner, finding it was /very/ good, as expected.

Yao mistakenly took a bite of spaghetti before answering, and remembering the event made him giggle and cover his mouth with a napkin before being able to continue. "She talked about how well-behaved you were."

"Oh," Junjie's face reddened a bit at the complement, as well as just how /adorable/ Yao was, giggling and covering his mouth and all. "Yeah, I was sort of a teacher's pet for her, huh?" He chuckled. "Food's delicious, by the way." Another bite.

Yao didn't hear the compliment, and struggled to keep a straight face but couldn't help it. "She said you were 'so handsome and smart and eager to learn!'" His smile fell a bit and he bit his lip. "A couple of guys started making fun of you but I took up for you don't worry, aru. Mrs. Pagan wouldn't have it either."

Junjie frowned for a moment again, wondering if the story went further than this and Yao was leaving something out. He had done that before, after all. However, he tried to ignore his suspicions, instead taking another bite of food before saying, "Well, thank you, aru." A dumb reply... Hoping to cover such an idiotic answer, he added, "It's good, knowing you have a brother who'll stick up for you and all..."

Yao looked up, then smiled. "Yeah," he said quietly, before looking back down. He continued almost to himself, "It's what helps me get through everything."

At this, Junjie frowned fully once more. "Yao, is something the matter?" he asked softly, feeling his heart sink a bit. He had been so /happy/ a few minutes ago, why in the world did he seem so upset again? What was /bothering him/? He sighed with aggravation.

Yao looked up, surprised, then looked away. "Yes," he said simply. Three was no use in lying...he just didn't know how to say anything else.

Biting down on his lower lip, Junjie sighed again and stood up, walking over to Yao and placing his hands on the other's shoulders in a comforting manner. "Yao, what's wrong?" he asked softly. "I hate seeing you sad like this, aru. Please tell me?"

Yao looked at his half-eaten dinner, then stood up and walked over to the couch. "I don't know how," he said as he sat down.

Gasping at this, Junjie walked over and sat down beside his brother, grabbing and gently squeezing his hands. "C'mon, talk to me. You can trust me, right?" He smiled weakly, hoping it would help the other feel a bit better.

Yao nodded, biting his lip again. He /did/ trust Junjie... "Hold me," he whispered.

Surprised to hear this sort of reply, Junjie did as requested, wrapping his arms around Yao and pulling him close. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He tightly squeezed the other. "I don't want you to be depressed, aru."

Yao brought his legs up and snuggled close to Junjie, squeezing his eyes shut. The embrace was tight, and comforted him enough to continue. "Today..." he said, his voice shaky, "In the locker room, they were talking about how all my friends are girls, aru..." He had to take a deep breath to calm his shivering.

Junjie rested against his brother's shoulder, continuing to hold him tightly and listen. "There's nothing wrong with that, aru. I have plenty of female friends..." He was silent after this, waiting for the other to continue. He twirled around Yao's ponytail between his fingers a bit, admiring how soft his hair was.

"I'm used to it, aru," Yao said into Junjie's shoulder, "But then they asked me if I..." he didn't want to repeat their exact words, so he made them a bit more appropriate: "liked girls or boys." He bit his lip hard before continuing; his voice cracked. "Junjie I...I didn't have an answer."

Junjie's breathing audibly hitched at this, and he found himself quite literally /gripping/ the other's ponytail now, holding onto it as if refusing to let go. "O- oh..." He felt a great pang of guilt in his chest as he internally sighed with... relief. So Yao was... not sure, then? About his sexuality? Did that mean that, maybe, he stood a chance with him? No, this was not what he should be focusing on now... he could worry about his own feelings later. What mattered now was Yao. "Well, do you have one now...?"

Tears escaped Yao's eyes, and he took a moment before saying, "I don't know, aru. I...I thought about it, and...I can only say that..." He was afraid to say it. "I'm gay," he whispered, "But it seems so...impossible, aru."

Nodding, Junjie pulled back just a bit, enough to gaze into his brother's eyes. He smiled very weakly. "You wanna know a secret?" he asked softly. "I've been thinking over the same sort of things recently, aru." He had not brought the idea up with anyone, and - unlike Yao - he was very good at keeping his thoughts to himself, so no one had a clue of his questionings. "I'm not sure yet, but I think I might be in the same position you're in," He forced a very awkward chuckle.

Yao sniffed and looked at Junjie. "Really?" he asked, "You're not just saying that?" He wouldn't put it past Junjie to make up something absurd to make him feel better-heck, this is the guy that performed "The Piano Man" for the entire Junior High just because Yao had failed a semester exam that week.

Junjie nodded. "Yeah, really. I haven't mentioned it to anyone, though. You're the first, aru!" He chuckled slightly, wiping Yao's tears from his cheeks and sighing. "Don't worry about it..."

Yao stared at Junjie, unsure whether to be happy or worried that both of them were like this. "What would Daddy say if he found out?" he asked quietly.

Shrugging, Junjie forced himself to continue smiling. "You heard what I said - don't worry about it. The thing is, Daddy /doesn't/ know. No need to think about it for now." He was not sure if this was a good answer or not, but he hoped it would comfort his brother a bit.

Yao snuggled up again, sighing. "I don't know what to think of this, Junjie. Everyone at school acts like they've known longer than I have, aru."

Junjie continued to smile, this time sincerely, as he held the other close. For a moment he struggled with coming up with a reply, before asking, "Are you gonna come out publicly, then?" He wondered if either of them had the guts to actually do such a thing.

Yao sniffed. "I already did, aru," he said, "I think. The guys in the locker room went around telling everyone, then Melissa asked me if it was true. I said I don't know, which everyone took that as a yes, aru."

A sigh. Junjie nodded. "Well, maybe it's for the best..." Cautiously, he placed a gently kiss to the top of his brother's head. "At least the school /knows/. You're not hiding anything, and... well, the whole thing'll blow over eventually, aru."

Yao let out a shaky breath. "You think so? People talk about how gay people get bullied, aru. I..."

Junjie squeezed the other tightly again. "Yao, listen, if you get bullied, tell me immediately. I won't let you get picked on, I promise." Never. The very idea of Yao being picked on was unthinkable to him.

Yao rubbed his head against Junjie's neck, feeling safe again. He loved the moments like this, though rare they were, when Junjie held him. "Thank you," he whispered.

Hesitantly, Junjie let his lips brush again the top of his brother's head again, repeatedly telling himself that he was doing it to comfort the other. Nothing sexual. Not with his /brother/. Not when Yao was so upset... "Hey, it's no problem. You are my brother, right? It's only the right thing to do, aru." He chuckled, but the laugh was a bit hollow this time.

Yao sniffed again and looked around, the most comfortable than he had been in a long time. The pressure around his body, the lips on his forehead, the promises of protection... "I didn't finish eating," Yao observed, "But I'm not hungry anymore. I really just wanted to cook it more than eat it, aru."

Junjie snorted with amusement at this statement. "Oh well. It was really good, but I know what you mean. I'm not very hungry either." He found himself sighing with... with /what/?! He was not sure, honestly, what emotion he was feeling now. He just felt... empty. Like even with all of this, something was missing. "Um... Yao...?"

Yao looked up with curiosity. Was something bothering Junjie? "Yes?" he asked.

For a moment Junjie was unable to reply. He thought desperately, trying to come up with a correct way to word what he wanted to convey. "You're... really beautiful, Yao. No one has a right to pick on you..." Did that make sense? He hoped so...

After a few seconds, Yao smiled, then looked down and tried to hide his blush. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" he asked.

"Definitely. Really beautiful." Junjie smiled once again as he played with Yao's ponytail, freeing the hair and letting it fall around his brother's shoulder. "More beautiful than me," A sad chuckle.

Yao beamed. "I shouldn't be flattered by that," he said, "But for some reason I am." He wrapped his arms around Junjie's neck and buried his face in his neck. He didn't realize how much he loved snuggling with Junjie before. Yeah, he always gave great hugs, but this...it was so pleasant.

"Yao I want to confess something," Junjie let his arms slip down to his side, as if suddenly being so close to the other felt /awkward/. "I don't know what you'll think of it, aru. Or... what you'll think of /me/." Oh gosh, was he really able to confess such a thing? He had had enough trouble just admitting he was gay...

Yao opened his eyes and sat up, sad that the hug was over. "What is it, Junjie?" he asked.

Screw it. Junjie took a deep breath, deciding that action spoke louder than words (plus he did not have at all the will to explain what he was trying to convey). Clenching his hands into fists as if with determination, he reached up, cupping his brother's face in his hands and pulling their lips together into a kiss.

Yao sat there in surprise, taking a few seconds to realize what was happening. Was Junjie...kissing him? His heart beat against his ribcage when he realized this. He didn't know what to do! However, before he could come to a proper decision, the kiss was over.

As Junjie pulled back, it took all of his will power not to close his eyes and just... start crying. /Crying/. His emotions felt like they were about to burst, and he hated it. "I really... really... like you, Yao." He hated the way that came out... "It's not right, I know, but..." He sighed and shook his head.

Yao didn't know how he should feel about this. But he did know how he /did/ feel, and it was...pleased? Without thinking any further, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Junjie's.

Eyes going wide at first, Junjie stared at Yao, not reacting. Finally, he let his arms wrap around his brother once more, pulling him close and kissing back hesitantly. He was not exactly a skilled or experienced kisser, and had only ever given a few past girlfriends small kisses when saying good bye and such... this was new. But, in his opinion, it was also /good/. And Yao seemed as though he had not been too upset by his confession, which made him feel much better about all of this.

This felt /amazing/. It was probably actually nothing, but to Yao it was everything. He parted his lips, trying to deepen the kiss, not sure if he was doing it right.

Surprised by Yao's forwardness, Junjie pulled his brother closer still, opening his own mouth. He cautiously let his tongue enter the other's mouth, knowing that such a thing was done quite often when kissing even if he had never done so before. He moaned ever so slightly, face burning a bright red.

Yao brushed his tongue along Junjie's, starting to get confused but pushing the thought out of his mind. He loved how close Junjie held him. And the moan that escaped his mouth, it was so /cute/! Suddenly he realized what he was doing and pulled away, his face burning. He covered his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

Junjie let out a soft sound of disappointment, and gently forced Yao to lower his hands. "No, it's okay..." He sighed and shifted slightly, suddenly realizing that that had successfully turned him on /a lot/. Crap, crap, crap. He chewed on his lower lip. "Yao, I..." What? What in the world was he supposed to say now? "You're... still a virgin, aren't you?"

Yao revealed his blushing face. How could he do something like that? Wait, it /was/ him that kissed first, right? Why did Junjie just ask... "You're not?" he replied, heart still racing.

"No, no, I... I am..." A silly question. If Junjie had not managed to lose his virginity yet, then of course Yao hadn't. "I was just... wondering." He shifted awkwardly again, the urge to get up and... take a cold or shower or something beginning to sound very appealing.

Yao took a moment to think about what had just happened. He had just kissed his twin brother. They had kissed. His first kiss had been with his very own brother. No matter how he thought of it, Yao had a hard time believing it. Still, he found it rather pleasant, and wouldn't mind doing it again. When Junjie shifted though, he realized the /problem/ present. "O-oh," Yao said, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to take care of that for you?" He didn't know what he was asking. He had no idea what to do.

Junjie's face turned a bright red once more. "I..." /Yes/, his immediate thought was. But... he couldn't ask Yao to... he frowned and, feeling like an idiot, shrugged, glancing away. He liked where this was going, and he had liked that kiss, and he liked the fact that Yao wasn't extremely disturbed by what has happened so far. But... could they go further? What would happen if they did?

Yao's chest ached from all the fierce beating his heart was doing, and he wasn't fully aware of everything he was doing. He went by instinct, and snuggled closer to Junjie, pressing his face into Junjie's neck. "Not saying that we have to do this," Yao whispered, his heart stopping at the words he heard coming from his own mouth, "But I wouldn't mind letting you do what you wanted with me, aru."

His own heart freezing in his chest for a moment, Junjie stared down at the other. "Okay..." His voice was audibly hesitant and... worried, for lack of a better term. Uncertain. He drew a deep breath and began to work on Yao's t-shirt, pulling it up over his head with a smile.

Yao shivered, but smiled anyway. Unable to stop himself, he kissed Junjie again, enjoying the feeling too much. Suddenly he realized something and pulled away quickly. "Junjie, the windows," he said, eyeing the huge windows separating the living room they were in from the entire neighborhood. "What if someone saw us?" Yao asked worriedly.

Junjie frowned, thinking for a moment. "We'll go to my room," he finally decided. "And... I guess we can clean the sheets up before our parents get back, right?" He chuckled slightly as a he stood up, extending a hand for Yao.

Yao took his hand and followed him to Junjie's room, trying to take deep breaths to calm his nerves. His mind screamed at him, telling him it was wrong, but he was too eager for this. For some reason, he couldn't forget how good it felt, being so close to Junjie...

The two arrived at Junjie's room quickly enough. "C'mon, then. We should probably, uh..." He entered and stared at the bed, hating how awkward he was suddenly feeling. "..Take off our clothes, aru..." He began to do just that, throwing off his own shirt and glancing over to his brother.

Yao shed his pants and underwear, trying not to think about the exposure. Wanting something to occupy him, he went over to Junjie and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, rubbing his face into Junjie's neck. He let out a quiet moan.

Junjie smiled at this, undoing his own pants and pulling them off quickly as well as the boxers he wore underneath. He placed a kiss to the other's head before pulling away and walking over to the bed. "How much do you know about this sort of thing, aru?" he inquired.

Yao walked to the bed and sat on his, resting his chin on his knees and trying to keep from shivering. "Nothing," he said, "Well I know how it works for straight people. Basically."

Forcing himself not to laugh, Junjie nodded with understanding. /He/ knew how it worked, thanks to more than enough time spent looking up that sort of thing on the internet. However, as stated earlier, he had never actually done it... and it seemed as though Yao would be relying on /him/ to sort the steps of it out and all... "Well, we'll figure it out, right?" He chuckled.

Yao looked at him sideways and smiled. "Do whatever you want with me," he said again quietly, just wanting to be close to him again.

Junjie smiled at this. "Sure thing, aru," he answered, walking over and sitting down. "Now, um... there's a way to make it, like, hurt less..." He frowned. It sounded so /weird/ even in the porn. But... "Uh... lay on your back and spread your legs apart, I suppose...?"

Yao was a little confused by this, but laid back and spread his legs. What was Junjie going to do? He started to get nervous, and looked down at Junjie. Oh, how he wanted those lips on him again.

Smiling at the sight, and beginning to once again get very hard, Junjie let out a soft chuckle once more before bringing his hand up to his mouth, licking his fingers a bit. "We don't have, ah... lube. So... I dunno, apparently spit works..." He explained, eyes wandering to Yao's face. "This might hurt a little at first, aru." he warned when finished coating his hand with saliva.

Yao nodded, smiling despite his nerves. This was so...wrong? Amazing? Exhilarating? Whatever it was, it made Yao shiver with excitement. His smile disappeared though when he felt a finger push inside a /very/ odd place. He gasped.

"Are you okay?" Junjie asked immediately, lips sinking into his own lower lip. He gently pressed the finger in a bit further, praying that he was doing this right. Half of him wondered what it even felt like... and he found himself feeling very glad that Yao had seemed to agree to bottoming.

"Yeah," Yao said, shifting slightly. He spread his legs wider, as wide as he could, but still it felt so strange. Not painful, just...unnatural.

Nodding and breathing out with relief, he was cautious to add another finger. Hoping it would not hurt Yao, he spread the digits apart a bit, hoping to stretch his brother a bit better. "Crap, I dunno if I'm doing this right..."

Yao bit his lip and shifted his upper body around. "Junjie," he mumbled.

Glancing back up at Yao's face, Junjie sighed. "Well, not much longer now... just bear with me, aru..." He did not trust himself enough to add a third finger, too scared of the idea of hurting the other, so he stopped where he was, pulling his fingers out. "Well...?"

Yao relaxed his legs and reached for Junjie. "Come here," he whined.

Junjie smiled brightly at this, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Yao and pull him close. "So you're okay with this?" he asked, lips pressing against his brother's cheek this time. "I don't want to... force you to do anything, aru..."

Yao smiled at the kiss. "I want to be close to you," he said, pulling Junjie down with him. "I don't know why I'm okay with this but...I really like you Junjie...more than I should aru."

"Me too," Junjie murmured, kissing Yao again, this time letting his lips linger against the other's neck. "Now um... can we..." He was silent, unsure of how to correctly phrase what he was asking for.

Yao giggled. "Yes," he said, "I just wanted another kiss, aru."

Smiling, Junjie sat up and thought for a moment. "I'm assuming you don't have a preference when it comes to our position?" Neither did he, really... "Here, I have an idea!" His face lit up. He /knew/ spending his alone time looking at gay porn would pay off eventually. "How about you ride me?" Junjie's face reddened at the question, but he pushed the embarrassment aside.

"Okay," Yao said, sitting up. "And what does that mean?" He didn't want to be a disappointment, but he honestly just knew...what animals did. And what he heard from classmates. He just now realized how pathetic other kids must think him.

This time, Junjie did let out a soft laugh. Yao was adorable, and his innocence just increased that trait. "I'll still be penetrating you, but you'll be topping." he explained. It would be easier for Yao, he hoped. Maybe it could calm his nerves a bit as well...

Yao looked down, nodding. He still didn't understand completely. "So I'll be on top..." he began.

Junjie nodded, laying down on his back. "Yeah. Are you okay with that?" Ugh, describing this sort of thing was proving to be more difficult than he had been expecting. "You just... uh... sit down and... ugh do you understand?" He hated how red his own face was turning.

Yao's mouth opened and his eyes grew wide as he realized what Junjie was saying. "You-you're going to be...like girls do...?" He took a moment to comprehend this, then quickly climbed on top of Junjie. He didn't even know where his own entrance was. He tentatively reached a hand behind him and felt around...

Junjie laughed again. "Yeah, if that's how ya wanna describe it..." He rolled his eyes. "Now c'mon. You... um... where my fingers were before..." He was beginning to get much too awkward to come up with correct terminology for any of this now. He just... really wanted to be inside of his brother already.

"Sorry, I don't know how to do this," Yao said. He found his entrance and very carefully placed himself right over Junjie's cock. Then, taking a deep breath, he pushed himself down a little. "Oh gosh," he said, grabbing Junjie's well-toned arm for balance.

Forcing himself to stay still, Junjie looked up at the other with mild concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, using his free arm to gently stroke Yao's cheek. "Try and... er... relax, okay? It shouldn't hurt too much after awhile..."

Yao nodded and pushed himself down a little more. Taking shaky breaths, he let himself slowly drop all the way down. He gasped, and tears ran down his cheeks. It wasn't too painful, just /extremely/ foreign.

Again, Junjie resisted the urge to just... grab Yao and wipe his tears away. He could not do that... Instead, he settled with letting his hand move to his brother's cock, stroking it gently and chewing on his lower lip once more. "Everything's okay, right?"

Yao's eyes widened. "Y-yeah," he said, then took in a sharp breath as he felt himself get hard. Without thinking it through, he pulled himself back up, then slowly went back down. It wasn't as bad the second time.

Junjie groaned softly at the feeling. "You seem to be feeling better, aru." He smiled once more, thrusting his hips upward inside of the other, hand still on his brother's member.

Yao moaned, letting himself fall again on Junjie's cock. It suddenly felt...amazing. He raised himself and went back down again, gasping sensually at the feelings going through his body.

Hips bucking up in time to each of Yao's movements, Junjie found himself moaning loudly now. Panting slightly, his hand continued stroke the other, as if encouraging him to continue. He was unable to even come up with adjectives to describe how wonderful everything felt.

Yao went faster, pushing himself up then dropping back down over and over. His stomach grew tight as he tried to contain his feelings, and he lost awareness of the world around him. "Ju-Ju!" Yao cried, holding onto his brother as tears of pleasure rolled down his face.

Junjie moaned again, continuing to thrust as feeling even /painfully/ close. It was amazing, and Yao was amazing and... He cried out, already reaching his peak and cumming inside of the other.

Yao stopped when the liquid filled him, shivering from the feeling. He pushed up again, then fell forward over Junjie, still gasping as he was pleasured. "Junjie," he breathed.

Panting heavily, Junjie took a moment to calm down and regain his senses. Finally, he chuckled slightly, opening his eyes and staring at the other. "I love you, Yao," he murmured. Suddenly, a look of excitement flashed in his eyes. "Hey I got an idea, aru. Get off of me, okay? I wanna suck you off..."

Yao hardly paid attention. He sat up and crawled to the top of the bed where he sat, trying to get together his feelings.

Smiling, Junjie crawled over to Yao, leaning forward to kiss the tip of the other's nose. "Okay, I've never done this before either, so forgive me in advance." He shrugged, eyes glancing down to Yao's member.

Yao looked at Junjie, taking a deep breath and nodding. He remembered the feeling of Junjie inside of him and smiled. He loved it almost as much as the snuggling.

Drawing a deep breath, Junjie dropped to his hands and knees. Once more, his eyes flashed up to Yao's own, gold meeting gold. Slowly, he gave the tip of Yao's cock an experimental lick.

Yao gasped, spreading his legs a little to give more space. That felt /good/.

Smiling at the sound Yao made, Junjie took it as encouragement to go a bit further, taking the head of the other's member into his mouth and sucking lightly. Okay, this was /weird/, but... it was not bad. Maybe it made him... well, a whole /load/ of unappealing adjectives, but... no, he definitely did not dislike it.

Yao moaned, grabbing the sheets around him. His arms shook; he wanted more.

Taking another deep breath through his nose, Junjie closed his eyes, praying that he would be able to do this. If he choked that would just be /embarrassing/. Slowly, he took about three-fourths of Yao's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head a bit. That was how they did it in those porn films, right? His eyes flashed open to glance at Yao's face.

Yao leaned back and let his legs fall to the side, his mouth open. He let out another moan, letting go of all his problems as the feeling inside him kept growing more and more intense.

Junjie continued, bobbing his head a few more times before gathering the courage to go farther down still, taking in as much of Yao's member as he possibly could and stroking what he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand. He went back to bobbing his head, eyes still never leaving his brother's face.

Yao grabbed the sheets tighter, unintentionally bucking his hips upward as he felt he couldn't take anymore. "JUNJIE!" he cried as he came inside the other's mouth, his vision going white.

Eyes going wide with surprise, Junjie pulled off of the other's cock, mouth filling with the other's seed. He struggled to swallow before smiling brightly and saying, "Well... how was that...?"

Yao lay sprawled out as he came back to awareness, then pulled himself together. He looked at Junjie, then sat up and kissed him. He tasted rather icky, but Yao didn't care.

Taking this answer as a positive one, Junjie kissed back eagerly, mouth opening and tongue running over the other's lips, hoping Yao would not mind the taste. It felt as though this was only finally starting to feel /normal/. And... right. He smiled against his brother's lips.

Yao let their tongues dance together, moving so he could straddle Junjie's waist and be closer. He stroked Junjie's head lightly, then pulling on the long braid. "Can I take this out?" he asked as they pulled away for air.

Smiling, Junjie nodded. "Sure," he answered, brushing some of Yao's own hair from his face. Soon, the braid was removed and his rather wavy hair had fallen around his shoulders and back. He smiled, feeling... awkward, for some reason. "There, is that better, aru?"

Yao beamed, running his fingers through it softly. It was so silky, probably from constantly being in a braid. "I love your hair, aru," he whispered, scooting almost painfully close to Junjie, already feeling too exposed.

Junjie smiled at the compliment. "Er... thanks. Yours it better though." /Everything/ about Yao was better than him. That was a fact. With this thought in mind he played with a strand of his brother's shorter hair, eyes wandering over the other's body once again.

Yao rubbed their noses together. "Do you really have to leave tonight?" he asked.

Junjie shook his head, still smiling. "I wouldn't leave this for anything," he said. He had forgotten about his plans, and his friends were probably calling him already.

Yao beamed. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" It was only seven something, but Yao already wanted it to be bedtime.

Junjie nodded, kissing the top of Yao's head. "I would love for you to," he said. Then he remembered something. "We need to clean up the kitchen though aru."

Yao pouted. He didn't /want/ to leave now! Sighing, he got off of Junjie and put his clothes back on.

Junjie did the same, watching Yao as he did so. God, Yao was so /beautiful./ From that slim waist to the long (and not to mention flexible) legs, he put any model to shame. In Junjie's mind, at least.


	2. Skyrim 1

**This is our Skyrim RP. It is based off the game Skyrim, which Lizzy only played a few times and I haven't played in a while. Also for RP purposes I exaggerated a few things and it isn't exactly like the game. I separated this into four parts, and the first two are extremely long so bear with us. We hope you enjoy!**

Yao stood at the top of the hill, looking under the cloth of his hood. He wanted to take it off to see more clearly-but he couldn't risk being seen. He was already walking the line by wearing his old mentor's Robes of Restoration, since he would probably be recognized or mistaken for his mentor. But he wasn't on good terms with the jarl of Whiterun, and if someone caught him he could end up in jail.

Junjie sat beneath a tree, eyes half open and glazed with sleepiness. But he could _not_ fall asleep right now. Forcing himself to stay awake, he glanced around, investigating his surroundings. On a hilltop not far from his current location was... a figure, of some sort. The thief raised an eyebrow, wondering who it was and if they would approach.

Yao sighed and mounted his horse again, needing to get back on the road. He led the mare down the hill and sped up to a trot, hoping his hood didn't fall off.

Eyes following the figure, Junjie raised an eyebrow. He was not sure he recognized the cloak covering the other's face, but it looked... important, for lack of a better term. Someone who actually was worth something. A small smile flickered across his face for a moment, and he stood up with a sigh.

Yao rode along, thinking. He had 600 gold left, having given 200 to a poor family a few weeks before. He doubted the money would last long; he wanted to buy some spells from the court wizard in Solitude. Ironic, how the College of Winterhold had less spells to give Yao than a mere court wizard. Oh well; he hadn't graduated from the college anyways, so he had no right to judge. A figure in his peripheral vision caught Yao's attention, but he made no move to show it. It was soon out of his vision, with the hood covering a lot of his sight; he rode on.

Frowning as the stranger began disappearing down the road, Junjie packed up what little items he carried and began following the path, occasionally glancing down to watch the horse's hoof prints. Maybe he was wrong, and this person had nothing worth taking... but if he _did_... it would be very useful indeed. Determined to catch up with the figure and take whatever he happened to have, Junjie continued to follow the path the horse's hooves left behind.

Yao slowed his horse and dismounted a ways from the road, letting his horse drink from a shallow pool before tying it to a tree. He sat down and took out one of his spell books from his bag. "Lightning Bolt." He hated Destruction magic, being a Restoration wizard. However, his mentor warned that if he didn't learn at least the basics, he could be easily overthrown.

Junjie sighed as he continued walking. _How far had that stupid person decided to travel?!_ No matter... after all, he would have to stop to rest eventually. And when he did... Junjie would catch him. A smile formed on his face at this, and he picked up his pace. Soon enough, he caught a glimpse of something in the distance that looked like... a horse. His heart skipped a beat as he walked forward, praying it was the right person.

Yao flipped through the pages, the stood to practice. He tried to summon Spark, but instead he accidentally summoned Heal. He tried again, and managed to get a few good Sparks out of his hands. Not nearly good enough, but it was getting somewhere. He tried again, and suddenly a flash of blue shot out and hit a tree. The horse spooked, and Yao took a carrot from his pocket to calm her. "There, there," he said, smiling. He had done it!

Eyes widening just a bit, Junjie noticed what looked like a flash of... something up ahead. Was that lightning? So he was dealing with a wizard, then? For a moment he grew worried, before noticing that the lightning had been very feeble indeed. This person possessed magic, yes, but not very powerful magic. He was probably still training... Junjie smiled at this. So he would not be _too_ hard to fight off, if worst came to worst.

Yao laughed and rubbed the mare's nose, successfully calming her. While his magic regenerated, he went to pick up the book that had been kicked aside. Suddenly he saw a figure in his peripheral again, though this time he paid more attention. Still acting as if he hadn't seen anything, he brushed the book off and listened closely for sign of someone approaching. No; if they _were_ approaching, they were very quiet. The mare hadn't shown any sign of hearing anything either. Yao considered leaving. No, there was no use for that. He was overreacting; this was a good place to sleep tonight.

Watching with interest, Junjie wondered if he had been seen. Would the figure flee? Or fight? He hoped not. However, he slowed down quite a bit, becoming more cautious as he approached. The closer he got, the faster his heartbeat seemed to pick up, and he found himself moving to his pocket and making sure he still had a weapon to use, just in case.

Yao wanted to look around again, but his mentor had told him to look unprepared if possible. What was he thinking? Unprepared for _what_? Everyone always told him he was paranoid. Yes, he worshipped many gods in the land, but that didn't have to mean he was paranoid.

Soon, Junjie turned, deciding to approach from an angle that the other would not immediately be able to see. Maybe sneak attack from behind. He began to circle Yao's small area of land, keeping quiet and still slowly approaching. Soon enough this figure would be caught off guard and he'd be able to attack...

Yao took his horse's muzzle in his hands and kissed her, looking in her eyes for sign of trouble. There was none, so he decided to relax. He began unbuckling the girdle to his horse's saddle to remove the weight from her back. He had lost two horses before, so he wanted to take care of this one. Still, he didn't name her for fear of losing her. As if it would make him love her less.

It took no time for Junjie to get close enough to attack. And yet still, he drew back a bit, waiting. When Yao seemed to relax, he moved closer, approaching the horse first and silently begging that it would not notice him and warn it's master of his approach.

Yao pulled the saddle off her with effort, cursing his lack of strength. He had no choice but to drop the thing and drag it a few feet away. His horse put her ears back and stepped aside, but Yao took no notice. He stood up and straightened his hood, letting out a satisfied sigh.

Hissing out with worry as the horse moved, Junjie drew out a sigh of relief when she made no further movement. Quickly, he walked around the creature until he was behind the tree, literally feet away from his target. He held his breath, waiting for the other to get closer. As he did so, he pulled a knife from his pocket.

Yao turned around, ready to get back to his spell. However as soon as he did so he spotted someone standing right in front of him-holding a knife.

Junjie's eyes narrowed, finally able to look at the man he had been following for hours. At least... it looked like a man. It was, right? Most of his face was covered, and the only thing that was truly visible were golden eyes, very similar to his own. He gripped the knife tightly as he spat, "What possessions do you carry, aru?"

Yao looked down. _Great, a thief_, he thought. There was something odd about the thief that struck him, but he was more concerned about his current problem. In a quick movement he took one of the bags from his belt-100 coins-and held it out.

Surprised by the other's movement, Junjie took a cautious step forward, never lowering the knife. "What's this?" he questioned, eyeing the bag. "Is that it? You're a wizard, aren't you? Surely you've got more on you than that, aru." He continued eyeing the bag, eyes occasionally glancing up to the other's face instead. He was so _strange_. What kind of wizard _was this_?!

Yao sighed and thought for a moment. What should he do? He knew only one Destruction spell, and it would quickly drain him of magicka. All he had were Restoration spells, which did nothing to help his current state. "I have an enchanted ax," he said, wondering how much coin he could manage to keep, "Probably worth a couple hundred gold, aru."

Junjie frowned at this. "Okay, fine. That's good too. And that's... it...?" He sounded almost disappointed this time. Surely this man had a bit more on him, right? He was a wizard! A traveling wizard! "Let me see your face, aru." He suddenly commanded.

_Fiddlesticks_. Yao held back another sigh as he pulled his hood back, looking off to the side. He half wondered if the thief would think him a woman and apologize. It had happened before.

Staring at Yao, Junjie studied his victim's face. He looked... a lot like him. Almost eerily so. And no, he was definitely not female, but he did have quite a feminine feel to his features. Junjie nodded, saying nothing but simply examining the other.

Yao turned his gaze downward, looking almost bored. He was surprisingly calm, given his situation. Without thinking he said, "Do you have any wounds?"

Junjie raised an eyebrow at this. "Wounds?" he repeated, certain he had misheard the other. Why would he want to know such a thing, anyway? "I... well..." He thought back to a cut he had received during a robbery a few nights ago... "Sort of, but that's really of little importance, aru."

"I try to leave everywhere and everyone in a better condition than what I left it," Yao said, quoting his mentor's words, "I'm an Adept Restoration wizard, aru. At least allow me to heal you."

Stunned by these words, Junjie shrugged. "I... fine. But I swear, if this is a trick, I won't hesitate to kill you." He clutched the knife once more, reminding Yao of the fact that he was still armed. "And I hope you don't think this will get you out of being robbed, aru..."

Yao shook his head simply. "I have no weapon except that enchanted ax, and you can see that's on my saddle, aru. If I knew enough magic to kill you I would have at least disarmed you by now." He approached the thief and held his hands out, forming the orange light in his hands and building it to a proper diameter. Carefully he focused the energy on the thief and concentrated on getting his Qi at the right balance. Vaguely he remembered something about being able to turn a person's heart to warmth with certain healing spells; he wished he could do such a thing, but he was only an Adept.

Junjie only watched, not sure how to react. He was attacking this man, and now, he was being... healed...? He did not understand it. He did not _try_ to understand it. Rather, he began coming up with things to do _after_ this stranger was done with whatever spells he planned to perform...

Yao turned the thief back to full health, then stood back again. "I hope you feel better," he said, bowing politely. It felt good healing someone, even _if_ it was someone as rotten as this.

He _did_ feel better, and... it shocked him. Junjie stood for a moment, mouth open slightly and not saying a word, not even thinking that it could be dangerous to stand in front of this man whom he had threatened not long ago. "I..." Sighing, he muttered, "Thank you, I suppose. Now..." He finally regained a few of his senses, clutching his knife tightly. "If you don't have anything worth giving me, we'll have to come to some sort of arrangement, won't we?"

"I suppose so," Yao said, surprising himself with how calm and _nonchalant_ he sounded. He looked at the thief and realized that they looked very alike. Who was this person?

"If you can't pay me with items..." Junjie glanced at the other for a long while, staring at him and inspecting every inch of his ever-so-similar figure. "You can repay me with your body, aru." He flashed a smirk.

Yao's eyes widened with surprise. He didn't realize _this_ would happen to him! "I'm hoping you mean physical labor," he said.

Junjie let out an amused snort at this. "I guess that's one way to describe it," He answered. "But I'm pretty sure there are better terms to describe the sort of _physical labor_ I'm referring to." He took another step forward, wishing there was something behind Yao that he could corner him into.

Yao stood his ground. "You wouldn't do that out in the open like this, surely." He wanted to look the thief right in the eyes but he couldn't-he looked to the side, though didn't take a step back.

"No one's around," Junjie answered simply. "I had to walk for miles to find you, and I can guarantee that no one is nearby. At least, they weren't when I arrived, aru." He walked closer still. "If it makes you feel any better, I could be threatening to do something much worse."

"Kill me?" Yao asked, refusing to budge. It was probably a stupid thing, but for some reason he felt like he was stuck in that spot. "How much do you want from me?" he asked, "In coins?"

"I don't really _want_ to kill someone who just random healed me..." People like that did not deserve to be killed. Junjie frowned. "And stop that, you don't have anything on you. I'd guess much less than a thousand coins, right? You don't even have any weapons, other than that axe over there..." He did not move, but continued to stare into the other's eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're out of options, aru."

Yao frowned. They told him it was better for an innocent soul to be a Master Restoration wizard. But honestly there was nothing he could do. "May I receive a condition?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Junjie asked with a frown. As he spoke, he lowered his knife for the first time since he had entered.

Yao still didn't look him in the eyes. "My condition is that whatever you do to me you do yourself, and not have me do on your command. I would rather be forced into something like this than have no choice but to obey you, aru. In the name of Mara."

Not sure he understood completely, Junjie nodded slowly. "I... fine. Something along those lines will work, I suppose." He sighed. Only because Yao had taken the time to heal him earlier. As he approached the other, he suddenly asked, "By the way, what is your name?"

Yao had a bad habit of spurting when he was unsure. "My name is Wang Yao," he said without hesitation, "Apprentice of the recently deceased Shi Lung, aru."

"Oh," Junjie nodded at this, surprised by the forwardness but not rejecting it. He was happy to have his 'victim's name, really. "And I am Wang Junjie." Funny, that they had the same surname. "I'd rather not bother with the rest of the details of my past..."

Yao smiled politely. "Of course," he said, "It is strange that we share the same family name, aru." Maybe a distraction...

A terse nod. "Yes, I suppose so. Probably nothing more than a coincidence, aru." Junjie shrugged. "Now, I don't want to take too long with this, and I'm assuming you feel the same way. So I suggest we get started?" He eyed the other, as if studying him, once again.

Yao nodded. "Understandable, I don't want to keep you waiting." Despite is situation, his instincts and upbringing forced him to be polite.

Junjie gave the other a strange look at this, unsure of what to make of Yao's politeness. "Well, take off your clothes, aru." he commanded. Really, what was the _deal_ with this person?! He was so... strange, for lack of a better term... Unlike anyone he had ever dealt with.

Yao smiled a little. "But I won't, remember? My condition?" Yao wasn't sure he _wanted_ Junjie taking his clothes off for him, but he must bear, for the goddess Mara.

Grunting with annoyance at this, Junjie sighed and walked forward. "Fine." He grabbed the other, rather forcefully pulling Yao's cloak up and over his head and going to work on the shirt beneath it.

Yao winced as his mentor's cloak was strewn off to the side, but managed to keep his face free from emotion while he was stripped. This wouldn't take too long, and look on the bright side: even if you get hurt, you can heal yourself.

It took hardly any time for Junjie to unbutton Yao's shirt and throw it open, staring at the other's exposed chest for a moment. He glanced up to his face, giving him a half smile and an expression that was hard to read. Then, he went to his pants and worked on unbuttoning them, wanting to get his job done quickly.

Yao waited patiently, grateful that the air was warm enough not to bite his skin. He thought of Mara and inwardly sighed. _I am sorry I failed you_, he prayed silently, _please forgive me, aru._

With a quick glance back to the other's face once more, Junjie pulled down the rest of Yao's clothes, including undergarments. For a moment, he opened his mouth to ask the other to lay down, but quickly remembered that Yao would most probably refuse. Without warning, he grabbed at Yao's ankle, pulling his leg out from under him in hopes of having him fall over.

Yao fell backward suddenly. He gasped, and a burst of energy flew from his hands as he tried to break the fall. His land was soft, but the unexpected spell had drained his magicka. He was dazed; his vision went blurry and he blinked a few times.

"You alright?" Junjie questioned. He hoped he had not _hurt_ the other. He had just... needed him on the ground. Sighing, he pulled Yao's pants off the rest of the way and went to his own. "I hope you don't expect me to be gentle, aru. I'm not doing any of this for _you_, and _your_ levels of comfort are of little concern to me."

As Yao's magicka regenerated he shook his head to get the fuzziness out of his brain. Again he smiled. "Absolutely," he said, "Don't mind me. This is _your_ time after all, aru." He could deal with anything...right? That's what his mentor told him at least.

Junjie nodded, relieved that Yao was not refusing. In fact, since this had begun, he had been very willing, and to that Junjie was grateful. He pulled his own pants off a bit, enough to expose his member. His eyes glanced over to Yao once more. "And everything is going along correctly with your conditions, yes?"

Yao nodded and gave him a smile. Honestly he didn't know _how_ he was able to act so nonchalant. He was about to break his oath to Mara, and lessen his chance of being a true Master Restoration wizard. But it wouldn't take long, and he could soon be on his way again. His only problem was Mara. How could he possibly make it up to the goddess of Love? Having the thief do everything himself granted him only a small chance at being forgiven.

"Okay..." It was weird, not commanding him to do anything. He just... forced him to do it. In some ways, it made him feel... almost _bad_ about what he was about to do. Oh well, no use worrying about it, right? With a sigh he crawled over to Yao, forcing his legs apart and glancing up at his face once more.

Yao shifted to get comfortable, turning his face to the side. He felt so weird, exposed like this. It was...exhilarating. Honestly he preferred being handled than ordered, in this case. He had heard about things like this, pretty young girls (or boys, in his case) being told to strip down, spread their legs and even place themselves on their attacker-as if it were free will. Mara's followers did not believe in this, and Yao was grateful. It put less shame on him.

Taking a deep breath, as if mentally preparing himself (as if he needed preparation for doing such a thing), Junjie gripped tightly to Yao's legs and thrust deep inside of him dry. He sank his teeth into his lower lip, shifting uncomfortably at how _tight_ Yao was. He was undoubtedly a virgin...

Yao bit into his bottom lip hard, tears immediately rushing out of his eyes. Gosh, that _hurt_. He didn't expect that, at all. Still, he refused to scream or whine, and a metallic taste overtook his mouth as his lip started bleeding. Good, something to concentrate on.

Junjie stared down at Yao, not moving for a moment. After taking a few moments for the other to grow used to the feeling, or at least become mildly more accustomed to it, he pulled out a bit and thrust back in fully, gasping at the feeling. It had been awhile since he'd last done this.

Yao moved suddenly, but put a hand on the ground to keep it from happening again. He chewed on his bottom lip, squeezing tears out of his eyes, still refusing to let out any sounds of pain.

Ugh, it was hard to concentrate on pleasure with Yao looking so upset. Junjie frowned, halting for a moment. "Fine," he muttered, as if admitting defeat. He wrapped a hand around the other's cock, returning to his thrusts and pumping Yao's member in time to his steadily increasing rhythm.

Yao's eyes opened wide and he gasped as all the blood rushed to his own member. He spread his legs wider, panting with both pain and pleasure.

Relieved that Yao looked like he was going to at least stop crying, Junjie continued, stroking the other's cock in time to each thrust. He was panting heavily now, his teeth clenched.

Yao forgot his promise to Mara, releasing a low moan. He didn't think he could take any more of the feeling-it was overpowering him.

While it had been quiet, the sound Yao made had Junjie's eyes opening with surprise. He glanced down at the other with mild amusement, feeling very close now and knowing that he was going to reach his peak soon.

Yao took fistfuls of the grass surrounding him, letting out short, sensual moans with each thrust, with each pump of his member. "Jun..." he gasped, then suddenly he released, shivers going through his body, mouth wide open and moan going into the soprano with the intensity of it all.

Junjie gasped with surprise, momentarily freezing as Yao came. However, a few moments later, he was thrusting again, and only seconds later he, too, orgasmed, cumming deep inside of Yao.

Yao opened an eye after he recovered, then opened the other as he studied Junjie. The thief was blushing madly and looking very flustered-to be expected, of course. But what struck Yao was how _attractive_ he actually was. However he wasn't able to process the thought; Yao gasped as Junjie came, and they both shivered as the hot liquid spilt inside him.

After regaining his senses, Junjie pulled out, sitting up and heaving a long sigh. "Well... there, aru." he muttered. "I don't know what else I have to do..." He looked away, feeling his face reddening just a bit once more.

Yao smiled up at him, before the action he had just performed hit him in the face. He looked up at the trees, feeling new tears form. He brought a fist to his bleeding mouth and cried.

Surprised by such an action, Junjie moved forward, feeling his face flush even more as he gently placed a hand on Yao's shoulder. "Wh- what's going on? Are you alright, Yao?" It felt strange, addressing the other like this...

Yao shook his head. "Go ahead and leave," he sobbed, "Don't bother yourself over me." He had expected Junjie to run as soon as possible, and honestly didn't want to bother him.

Frowning, Junjie answered awkwardly, "Bu- but I don't know why... you're... upset..." His voice grew softer with each word, suddenly feeling extremely stupid. Of _course_ Yao was upset. He had every right to be upset after what had just happened. The thief frowned - why was he even still here? He should be on his way, leaving Yao as soon as possible...

Yao sat up and bit his lip-still sobbing anyways. He grabbed his undergarments and pulled them on, then sat there with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it. He had worked so hard...

Junjie sighed, feeling like slapping himself in the face. _Get out of here!_ every single inch of his body seemed to scream. _You've just RAPED him, you're not supposed to be here anymore._ But he... just could not. Yao looked so unhappy... "Really, try and cheer up a bit, aru," he encouraged quietly.

Yao shook his head, forming the orange light in his hands again. Focusing the energy on himself, he managed to heal his body. No longer bleeding and aching, he reached for the rest of his clothes. Even if he tried to say something, it wouldn't be understandable.

Breathing out with disappointment, Junjie turned, handing Yao his shirt. "Here," he mumbled, wanting to at least be of what little help he could. "I... well, I guess I don't have much left to do here..." He shrugged.

Yao nodded. "The ax is in my bag," he whispered, then pulled the shirt over his head. He heard a small whisper in his head, but was too upset to take note of it.

"I don't... really need the axe," Junjie muttered, half regretting it. Really, though, he hardly used any weapons beside the knife he had held earlier, why bother? He turned away, face slightly flushed, as he began to redo his pants, which were still undone from earlier.

Yao finished putting his clothes on and stood up, walking over to his mare and crying into her mane. He heard a whisper in his mind again, and finally it started to say words. He recognized it was Mara. The goddess Mara was talking to him! "You have disobeyed me," she said. Yao said nothing in return. She continued, "I will forgive you if you give me the heart of your thief."

Junjie frowned as he watched Yao, feeling so... guilty. And just that thought alone sickened him. He shouldn't be guilty. He was a thief. A _criminal_. What he had done was only _expected_, and it was Yao's fault for being so upset. He nodded firmly at the thought, refusing to let himself believe otherwise.

Yao sniffed and wiped his tears, staring ahead. He knew what he had to do. He turned to Junjie. "I'm sorry I wasn't any use to you," he said, walking toward the other, "but I can help you if you traveled with me, aru."

"Travel with you?" Junjie repeated, surprised by such a sudden offer. "I..." He shrugged, unsure of what to reply with. "I... don't think I need anything more, aru..." He muttered. The idea, of staying with Yao, traveling with him, was very... odd, to say the least.

Yao twisted his hands together. "I promise it will be worthwhile. I can earn you lots of money and you won't have to worry about getting food or stealing from anyone."

It _was_ a tempting offer. _But what if it's a trick?_ the most sane part of his mind seemed to ask. Junjie frowned. Yao did not seem like someone who would try to trick him... in fact, he would be absolutely stunned if he actually did... "Fine, maybe for a short while..."

Yao smiled and nodded. "Wonderful! I was going to Solitude; you don't have any major crimes under your name there, do you?"

To his slight embarrassment, Junjie was silent for a moment, having to fully think through this question. "I... don't think so, aru." he responded at last, chuckling.

"Good," Yao said, "Well we will head there then. I have some business to conduct there, then I will meet with some fellow wizards in Winterhold, aru." He untied his horse from the tree. "Do you wish to ride?" he asked Junjie.

"I..." Junjie shrugged once more, feeling ever so awkward about the whole ordeal. "Whatever's okay with you, aru." If he was going to travel alongside Yao, he may as well try and be polite, right?

Yao gathered his bag up and tied it to the saddle, then walked the horse over to Junjie and motioned for him to mount. He then brought his hood over his head again, making sure his face was covered.

Once again giving a quick shrug, Junjie did as Yao seemed to want, mounting the horse and staring at the wizard rather awkwardly. "Well, now what?" He felt so out of place all of a sudden...

Yao began the way back to the road, motioning for Junjie to follow. They traveled for an hour, and it wasn't too long until they reached the gates to Solitude. The guards stopped them. "That'll be 200 gold," one of them said. It was obvious it was just a scam; it's always free to enter the city. Yao handed over 200 gold anyways.

Junjie scowled as they entered the city. "You shouldn't have given him the money," he snapped, folding his arms with anger and nearly falling. "You _know_ you didn't need to. Fight him off next time, aru."

Yao glanced up at Junjie and gave him a smile. "I'm not one to cause trouble, aru," he said. He led the horse through the streets and stopped at an old man sitting on the side of the street. The old man looked up sadly. "Any spare change for a veteran?" he asked, seeming empty. Yao took 50 gold from his bag and handed it to him; he was running low now, but no worries. It was worth seeing the old man's eyes light up with bliss and stand up to thank him dearly. Yao bowed politely before going on his way.

Letting out a soft, rather angry snort, Junjie muttered under his breath (once the old man was out of earshot, of course), "You're going to run out of gold, aru. Quit giving it away so carelessly!" Really, no _wonder_ he had had nothing to give him when he had attacked earlier!

Yao did not answer. Once they reached the top of the city, he motioned for Junjie to dismount. "This is where I needed to go," he said quietly.

Sighing, Junjie nodded and got off of the horse, walking up beside Yao. "Where are we going, anyway?" he inquired, looking around. He had only been to this specific city once, and he did not remember it well.

"My haven," Yao responded, brimming with happiness underneath his cloak. He opened the temple door and held it for Junjie. "The Temple of Mara."

"Oh," Junjie murmured, trying very hard to hide any sort of disappointment. He was not sure what he was expecting, to be honest, but... for some reason, some sort of temple had not been on his mind. He walked inside and glanced around.

Yao walked inside the simple but homey temple. He was immediately greeted by Lyrin, the priestess who had clarified him. Yao bowed to her. "I am afraid that I have impurified myself," he said.

Junjie held in his breath at this statement, staring from Yao to the priestess. His face turned a deep red and he stared upwards at the ceiling, hoping that no more details would be given of the incident, specifically who had been involved... what would they even say, if they knew that the _he_ had been the one to "impurify" Yao?

Lyrin frowned, but bowed back anyway. "I see," she said in her warm and deep voice, "Do you wish to ask for forgiveness?" Yao nodded once. "Mara has given me my repentance so that I may redress my mistakes, aru." He uncovered his head and stepped forward. "But I must be given the sinner's curse."

"Sinner's curse?" Junjie repeated questioningly under his breath. He stared at Yao with interest, extremely embarrassed and out of place, but also intrigued nonetheless.

Yao heard Junjie but ignored him as Lyrin brought to him a wooden cup of some sort of liquid. She said a blessing in another language, and Yao kneeled on the floor. He fought the urge to cry; he had sinned and this was his deserved punishment. He should be grateful that he was given a second chance. "Stand," Lyrin orderd, and Yao stood again. She dipped a finger in the clear liquid and made a circle on his forehead, then two X's on his cheeks. "You have received the curse of the sinner," she said, "Take your punishment with humility and continue your faithfulness to Mara. You have received your duty, now go out into the world and fulfill it."

Junjie frowned, walking forward and, although he hated disrupting what was happening, murmured, "What... what does that mean?" He glanced at the priestess with confusion.

Lyrin glanced at him, then at Yao. She gave a small smile. "May luck bless you on your journey," she said, then turned to leave. Yao turned back around and looked at Junjie. "Nothing really," he told Junjie, "Let's go, aru."

Disliking the fact that he had not been given an answer, Junjie followed Yao out of the temple. "Seriously, though, what was that all about?" He placed his hands on his hips.

"My goddess," Yao said, "Mara. I am one of her followers. Does that not explain everything?"

"No, I mean, I get your religion and all, aru..." Junjie sighed, hating that Yao would not just _answer_. "But, like, what does that actually mean? I'm not really... well versed in all of this, alright?"

Yao looked at him for a few seconds. "The goddess of Love," he explained, "She teaches humanity about kindness, generosity, devotion, loyalty, purity, and all things like those. The word "marriage" derives from her name, aru. It is required for a follower to protect his or her virginity. I failed to do so; I received the Sinner's Curse, which removes my Mara's Blessing, being able to read into one's soul."

Junjie frowned, feeling very... guilty, once more. "Well, ah... sorry, aru." he muttered, face once again reddening. He had never thought that simply raping the first passerby would result in _this_.

Yao smiled at him. "Don't be," he reassured Junjie, "I am grateful that I was your victim and not a child or other helpless person. My sin is not of your doing, anyways, aru. The fact that I..." he stopped.

"Yeah?" Junjie encouraged the other to continue. The thought momentarily occurred to him that he was prying into things, but he did not think too much of it. After all, it was not his fault that he was curious.

Yao looked down. "My sin, and therefore my punishment, derives from the fact that I...enjoyed it, aru..." He pulled the hood over his head, not wanting Junjie to see his face anymore.

Junjie was silent at this, face a deep red for what felt like the billionth time (was Yao _trying_ to make him blush?!). "I... well, I..." He nipped at his lower lip, trying desperately to come up with _something_ to say to this. "Well, what now?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Yao took his mare's reigns and led them through the town again. "I promised you money," he said to Junjie. Soon he stopped a few girls on the street. "Would you beautiful ladies mind supporting a beginning artist like myself?"

Junjie held in a laugh. He was not sure why, but something about it, Yao practically _flirting_ with these girls in order to pay him... it was very amusing to watch.

The girls, three of them, stared at him blankly. He realized he would have to show his face in order to gain their trust. _Oh well_, he thought, and removed his hood. The girls slowly began giggling and nodding. Yao took his sketchbook and charcoal stick from his bag and took a good look at the girls. They were indeed pretty, and rich from the looks of them. He leaned against a wall and started drawing. His tongue stuck out a little as his hands flew on the paper. It wasn't ten minutes until he finished the drawing and handed it to them. They all squealed and gushed over the picture and surrounded Yao, showering him with compliments. Honestly he had never gotten this much attention before, at least like this. He refused their compliments, so the girls tried by giving him money. He accepted it with many thanks. One of the girls asked him on a date and he turned her down, giving her a smile and all of them a polite bow before returning to Junjie. He handed the money -94 coins- to him.

Junjie gasped with surprise at this. At Yao's talent, at the praise he had gotten... at the _money_ he had gotten. A smile formed on his lips. "Th- thank you..." he murmured, accepting the money. "You don't have to do this, you know..." He felt bad, now. Yao was going out of his way to repay him for... what? Rape? It did not make sense. _Yao_ did not make sense. At all. Shaking his head with amusement, he asked, "So, do you know where you want to sleep tonight? A hotel room, maybe?" It was rather late, and much had happened that day, after all.

Yao thought for a moment. "I never sleep in hotels," he said, "I usually sleep in barns or outside, aru. I'm used to sleeping outdoors so spending money on rooms has never crossed my mind. Would you like to spend the night here? It _is_ pretty late."

Shaking his head, Junjie answered. "You deserve better than sleeping outside like this." he snapped. "Besides, it's going to be very cold later, aru. You could get sick." He sounded like... a parent, or something. Oh well. "I have money, and you may not have much, but _enough_. We can rent a room for a few nights, okay?"

Yao chuckled with surprise. "I don't think it's wise to stay in one place," he said. He had never stayed in one place for more than a week before in his life, not even when he was sick or incapable of moving. He knew every city almost backwards and forwards. Especially with Junjie's crimes, he would surely be recognized _somehow_. "Anyways, why are you acting like I'm worth spending money on? I'm supposed to be supporting you."

Unable to answer this question, Junjie was quick to change the subject by saying, "You know what, I can pay for the room. And if I'm caught, uh..." He was silent for a moment. "You will say that I was holding you hostage, so you don't take the blame. I've been arrested before, escaping won't be _too_ difficult..." Yao's last question continued to bother him. Why was he trying to spend money on Yao? What in the world was _wrong_ with him?! He shook his head.

Yao didn't want Junjie spending money on him. Though the less money he spent on selfish things, the more money he could give to the poor. So he nodded. "Alright, but only one night, aru. I don't want you getting caught." He pulled the hood over his head again and headed into the nearest inn.

Smiling at this, although he was not sure why, Junjie followed Yao, entering the inn. He walked over to the owner before Yao could, paying for the room and using his own gold. He glanced back at the wizard, the question continuing to bother him. Why _was_ he so obsessed with Yao? Why in the world did he suddenly want to take care of him so badly? It... scared him, just a bit.

Yao took the key and walked up the stairs to the right room, finally realizing how tired he was. Riding all day, being impurified, walking an hour...usually he would keep going, but temptation overtook him to just stay on one place for once.

"You tired?" Junjie asked with a chuckle, walking inside. The room was small, and not exactly expensive, to say the least. There was only one bed. "I can sleep on the floor. I'm used to it, aru." He laughed light at this.

"Absolutely not," Yao said, removing his cloak as he shut the door. "I can't le-" his protest was lost in a big yawn.

Junjie laughed loudly at this. The thought had not really crossed his mind before, but Yao was _really cute_. Adorable, really. "You _are_ tired, aru." he answered his own question. "Go on, lay down and rest. The floor is fine for me."

"No!" Yao insisted, stumbling over to Junjie and pulling him to the bed. "I can't let you sleep on the floor, it's so impolite." He rubbed his eye sleepily. "You paid for the room anyways," he said, his sentence disappearing into another yawn.

"Fine," Junjie murmured, yawning as well. "I'll sleep on _that_ side of the bed," He pointed to the left, "And you'll sleep on _that_ side." This time, he pointed to the right. Gosh, they sounded like such children!

Yao nodded and virtually crashed down on his side of the bed, moaning with confused pleasure before sitting up and staring at the pillow. He poked it. "It's so...soft."

"Well yeah, beds are usually pretty soft," Junjie murmured, laying down and sighing against the pillow. He chuckled, turning over to stare at Yao.

Yao furrowed his brow, then lay down again. As soon as his head made contact with the pillow he sighed and relaxed, letting out a small, pleased moan. He only used spare clothes to rest his head before, or his mentor's arm. Oh how he missed falling asleep in someone's arms. Knowing you were safe.

After staring at Yao for a long while, a rather amused smile on his face, Junjie closed his eyes. "Well, uh... g'night Yao, aru," he murmured, eyelids shutting. So much had _happened_ today... it was kind of amazing, really.


	3. Skyrim 2

Fog swept over Yao's consciousness and he vaguely recognized that he was sleeping. It must be morning. Something felt very soft underneath him...he didn't want to get up. He moved around a bit, and felt something next to him. He brushed his hand along it and subconsciously found that it was a person. He snuggled closer, wrapping an arm and a leg around them. "Lung," he mumbled, falling slowly back into slumber.

Junjie awoke slowly, eyelids still feeling heavy and body feeling very _warm_. He was comfortable, yes, but something felt... strange. He opened his eyes, his senses starting to awaken as he realized that Yao was beside him. Not beside him, really, as much as... against him? He was not sure what term to use. Surely not _cuddling with him_. That was far too intimate. Face reddening, he murmured, "Yao? Are you awake?"

Yao mumbled something, still half-asleep. He didn't know where he was, but that it was _extremely_ comfortable. He didn't ever want to leave.

Chuckling, Junjie rubbed Yao's shoulder lightly. "Yao, c'mon, wake up, aru. I think we've slept in." After all, neither of them were really used to such luxuries when it came to sleeping.

Yao's eyes fluttered open. That wasn't his mentor's voice... He realized he was laying on top of Junjie and scrambled off, still waking up. "Sorry!" he said.

Sitting up, Junjie shook his head. "It's okay," he chuckled. "So did you sleep well, then?" he inquired, already knowing the answer. Both had slept very, _very_ well last night.

Yao rubbed his eyes. "A little too well, I think," he said. "We better leave though." He had to talk to his mentor's friend in Winterhold eventually.

"Aw, we just woke up, aru." Junjie answered playfully, tugging on a strand of the other's hair. "I don't think there's anything wrong with just relaxing for a bit. No one suspects that I'm a criminal, and you're not gonna get in any trouble for staying in one place for a bit. If anything, a bit of familiarity for once could help you, aru." He lay back down against the pillow.

Yao's hands plopped back down and he stared at the pillow. So...tempting... "I was so comfortable," he mumbled, and lay back down as well. He closed his eyes. "You're a bad influence on me, aru."

Junjie laughed. "I guess so. But that's what you get with spending your time with a thief, aru." He continued to play with Yao's hair. "By the way, do you have any plans for the day?"

Yao sighed and scooted closer to Junjie, not thinking about the awkwardness of such a move. He just longed to be close to someone again. It had been so many years... "Like every day," he said, "traveling."

"To where?" Junjie inquired, a smile still on his face. "Surely you don't plan to go on some extravagant journey? We just got here, aru." He sighed. It was strange, saying "we". How long would it be like that? How long would the two of them stick together?

"Extravagant journey?" Yao asked. "What does that mean? Leave Skyrim? It's just to Winterhold, it would just take a few days or so to get there." A few days' gallop, Yao meant to add.

Junjie chuckled. "Good. I don't know why, but you're the kind of person I can see just blindly running off somewhere to do something and never returning, aru." He grinned. "No offense, of course." He gave the strand of hair he had been playing with a teasing yank.

Yao smiled and blushed. Junjie reminded him of his mentor, but...for some reason Yao enjoyed his company more. "Well I've never stayed in one place my entire life, aru. Does that count?"

"No, that just means you don't realize how life works," Junjie answered, enjoying talking to the other as though he were... teaching him, for lack of a better term. "Slow down for once. Just... lay back and enjoy the bed that _I_ bought you for the night," He rolled his eyes.

Yao opened his mouth but he found he couldn't argue. "Still," he said, "Traveling has always been my life, since I was a little baby Yao. It's natural, aru."

Junjie nodded with understanding. "Yeah, and traveling _is_ fun. New places are always fun." His cheeks flushed just a bit as he added, "Especially when if you _don't_ leave the place you've been staying in you'll be arrested for theft and rape."

Yao blinked. "You've raped someone?" he asked. Raping anyone would make you an instant enemy of Mara; why would she want Yao to convert Junjie if he had raped someone before?

"Sure," Junjie answered, surprised by such a reaction. "I raped _you_, Yao. Remember?" He found his tone suddenly becoming rather... quiet. "You weren't exactly the first, aru..."

Yao thought about this. Why had Mara assigned him such a daunting task? How could a rapist possibly love? Wasn't love a gift of Mara? "You didn't rape me," he said as an afterthought. "But still..."

"I planned to rape you, aru." Junjie answered, almost defensively. "You sort of... consented to it, but it was still intended to be rape, remember?" He shrugged. "I'm _not_ a good person, Yao. I don't know why I'm needing to tell you this." He frowned.

Yao nodded. "I suppose so," he said. He looked at Junjie. "Most people aren't good. Everyone has an amount of bad thoughts within them. My actions yesterday for instance. But that doesn't mean people can't be given chances to redeem themselves."

Raising an eyebrow, Junjie sat up a bit and shook his head. "I don't know if I really want to _redeem myself_, to be honest. I'm... pretty happy with how things are, aru." He shrugged, eyes wandering over Yao's body before returning to his face. "And don't give yourself a hard time for what happened yesterday. That was _my_ fault."

Yao smiled, though he couldn't help but lose a bit of hope. How was he supposed to convert _this_ man? "I don't think it was your fault," he mumbled into the pillow. It was so comfortable...

Junjie continued to stare at Yao as if he was insane. What was _wrong_ with this man? "Yao, really. I literally came up to you with a knife and threatened to steal all of your belongings, then I said I'd rape you instead. And you let me, probably out of fear. That was it, aru. You're not a bad person, and that wasn't your fault." It did not occur to him that others in rooms around them could be listening - the story would sound very strange out of context indeed.

Yao chuckled. "I prance around with my fancy robe on, I'm only begging to be robbed, aru. It's happened before, but after throwing them some coins they usually left. You asked to see my face and I showed it to you. I know that I look like a woman, it's not your fault that you wanted to do such things to me, aru. You're a thief, your mindset is to do what you feel. You, your soul, is not to blame." He snuggled up to the pillow. "You say you don't want to redeem yourself but I am going to give you the chance, aru. I'm a Restoration wizard. It's my nature."

Really, what was _wrong_ with him? Junjie stared incredulously. Never before had he ever even imagined someone would literally _take the blame for being raped_. Blatantly. And then not only forgive him, but stay with him and become something of a companion (perhaps that was too close of a term...). He sighed. "I don't know, aru. I don't know if I'd _want_ to redeem myself." Was that possible, by now?

"Don't think about it," Yao said, "If it does happen it will happen subconsciously." He was starting to fall asleep again. He loved this; having someone to support. To help. Junjie would be a lot of work, and he might _never_ stray from his evil ways, but it gave Yao a peace of mind.

Junjie was silent for a long time, thinking over Yao's words. "Yeah, I guess you're right, aru." He licked his lips, wetting them a bit, then yawned. "Hmm... I know we just woke up and all, but I'm tired..." Suddenly, his eyes brightened a bit and he rolled onto his stomach, moving closer to Yao. "Hey, I've got an idea."

Yao opened his eyes and looked at Junjie sleepily. Man this bed was comfortable. "What's your idea?" he asked.

"I took your virginity, right?" Junjie did not wait for an answer to this question, already well aware of the answer. "And you're already technically 'impure', so you couldn't, like... become 'impure' again, right?" His grin almost changed to a smirk for a moment as he continued on, "What if I made it up to you? Taking your virginity in such a way and all, aru."

Yao furrowed his brow. "I suppose you are right, aru," he said, "But again I don't blame you for anything. There is nothing to make up."

Shaking his head, Junjie said, "No, Yao, you don't understand." He sat up a bit. "I mean, like, do it all over. The whole scene. When I raped you, aru. Pretend that you _never lost your virginity in the first place_, and _do it over in a way that's actually pleasant to remember_." Why was he even offering this? Boredom, the rational part of Junjie's mind was quick to answer.

Yao stared at Junjie. "Do...that...again?" he asked slowly. Had Yao heard all of that right?

"Do it _right_." Junjie corrected, expression suddenly serious. "I may not look like it, but I can be quite a good lover, if given the chance, aru." And then, seriousness was gone, replaced with a cocky smirk. "And it's the least I could do to repay you, right?"

Yao blinked. He remembered how he had acted yesterday once Junjie had gotten started, and buried his face to hide his blush. "I can't," he mumbled into the pillow.

Junjie frowned at the refusal. "C'mon, Yao. Why can't you? You've done it once already, aru!" Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say at the given moment. Oh well. He was a _rapist_ - seduction was not exactly a key trait of his.

Yao turned his head the other way. "You'll only laugh at me if I tell you why, aru."

"I won't laugh, Yao," Once again, Junjie became serious. "I promise, aru." He held his breath, as if preparing for what Yao was going to say and forcing himself not to react to it, whatever it was going to be.

"Well," Yao said, playing with his fingers, "Mara teaches that being intimate with someone in such a way is only meant to be with that person with whom you are in love, aru. Love is a gift from Mara, and as her follower I do not intend to defy her, aru."

A snort of impatience. "Well what do you think of me, then? As far as love or friendship or hatred or... all of that stuff?" Junjie moved his hand to rest on Yao's shoulder, playing with the fabric of the shirt he was wearing.

Yao thought for a moment. "I'm not sure yet," he said, "I enjoy your company, aru. A part of me wants to put all my trust in you."

"Trust me?" Junjie nearly laughed. "Why in the _world_ would you consider something like that?" He tugged on the sleeve of the other's shirt now.

Yao smiled a bit, looking at the sheets. "My mentor always told me I trusted too easily and gave away too much, aru. I'll never forget when he told me I would always need someone to care for me and never let me down; someone I could love and trust. He was that for me. Then he died not long after."

Junjie frowned. "Well, uh..." He did not know how to respond to this. What happened? He had simply been trying to seduce him, and now... he was talking about deceased loved ones. _Great_. "He was right, you know. You trust _way_ too easily and you give _way_ too much away. I'm amazed you haven't died, aru."

Yao nodded. "I know," he said, "But I don't know how to stop. I can't look at a poor person and _not_ give him money, aru. I can't look at a wounded person and _not_ heal them. Lyrin told me I was a child of Mara. That is why I am weak and useless; I am not meant for fighting or labor. I take up space. I have to make up for that somehow, aru."

The frown remained firmly on Junjie's lips. "Okay, _that's_ not true. At all. You don't just take up space, aru." He felt his face redden. "In all honesty, you're probably the kindest, most wonderful - albeit also the stupidest- person I've ever met, aru. You _healed_ me when I attacked you, then took the blame for the fact that I _raped_ you. THEN you let me travel with you. Most people aren't like that, aru." He smiled kindly.

Yao smiled sadly. "I am terribly sorry to differ, but I do that because Mara wants me to. It's my privilege (and duty) to give Love to everyone. Before I knew about her I did simply take up space. In fact I was a selfish, useless child. I'm not everything you seem to think I am, aru. Just look at me-does this body look like it can carry a heavy bag or chop wood?"

"I never said you're _strong_, aru." Junjie answered, rolling his eyes. "But I think you need to lose a bit of your humility. Right now, it's doing you no good other than making you sound like a liar." He chuckled and moved over a bit more, now leaning against the other. "You sure are religious..." A sigh, as if with disappointment.

Yao rubbed his head on Junjie, trying to get even more comfortable. "Why does that bother you?" he asked, closing his eyes.

Junjie shrugged. "It doesn't, aru. I can't really relate, though." Although he could not honestly call himself an atheist (he, like most people around these parts, did have _some_ sort of religion), he had never been one to do any sort of public worshipping. "Do you ever think about just... letting that sort of thing go a bit? Doing something for yourself?"

Yao thought for a moment. "What would I do for myself that I would enjoy?" he asked.

Junjie chuckled. "Well, for starters, you could accept my offer from earlier." He playfully nudged the other. "Or you could actually stay in one place and relax for awhile - maybe sleep in _beds_ more often?"

Yao shook his head. "If I could do anything right now, you know what it would be?" he asked.

"What?" Junjie once again formed a much more serious expression.

Yao snuggled up to Junjie more and pulled the blanket over them. "Fall asleep in the arms of someone I trust, aru."

"Idiot," Junjie murmured, smirking. "Whatever, go back to sleep if you want." He paused. "Tell ya what. I'm gonna pay for another night here. The room's aren't expensive, and you obviously need a day of rest." He smiled and, very hesitantly, pressed his lips to Yao's forehead (in a totally platonic way, of course).

Yao wasn't going to complain at the moment. What he said was true; he wished he felt safe and loved again, the way he did with Shi Lung. Mara gave him Love, but she could not wipe away his tears, or hold him tightly. "Don't leave right now," Yao said, curling into a ball.

Junjie smiled. "I won't," he assured him, wrapping an arm around him in a rather awkward manner. He sighed. It was kind of nice, he decided, holding the other like this. "Just go to sleep for now, it's alright, aru."

Yao's eyes drifted open and he closed them again, his mind coming back to awareness. He was close to someone, and _very_ comfortable. He mumbled and scooted closer.

A smile crept upon Junjie's face as he felt Yao begin to stir against him. "Finally awake?" he asked with a chuckle. "You know, I believe you had plans today, aru. Instead you slept for another hour and a half." At least, he thought it was about that long. There was no way to tell time in the room they were staying in.

Yao opened his eyes fully and stared at Junjie for a moment before realizing who it was. "Oh," he said, burying his face again. He mumbled something, not really sure himself what he was trying to say.

Junjie grinned and pulled Yao closer. "What's the matter? You suddenly seem uncomfortable. You sure as heck weren't when you fell asleep earlier, aru." He playfully yanked a strand of Yao's hair. "Oh yeah, I've been thinking. So we should spend one more day here, and then tomorrow morning we'll wake up at a decent time and hit the road like you wanted to. Sound good?"

Yao was _too_ comfortable. That was the problem. His instincts told him to back away and apologize but he was just too _comfy_. "That sounds good," he murmured.

And maybe he would get a second shot at that failed seduction from earlier. Junjie blushed at this thought. Why would he even _want_ Yao in bed so badly? He had already had sex with him, why in the world was he pushing so hard to do it again? "Okay, so when do you think you'll be ready to actually get out of bed?" He chuckled and went back to playing with the other's hair.

Yao groaned at the mention of getting out of bed. "Nooooo," he whined, pulling Junjie closer. "I'm still sleeping."

At this, Junjie laughed. He gently cupped Yao's face, pulling his chin up so he could study the other's features. "Fine, then," he murmured.

Yao opened his eyes, sticking his bottom lip out grumpily. Then his face turned blank as he studied Junjie as well. They really did look alike. It piqued Yao's interest; how did this happen? Though he thought Junjie was more handsome than himself; in character as well as looks. Curious, he leaned forward a bit and, very softly, graced his lips over the other's.

Junjie let out an (extremely embarrassing) "hmph!" sound at this, kissing back lightly. He did nothing more, and did not at all consider deepening the kiss. Rather, he pulled back rather quickly, face reddening once again. He looked speechless.

Yao stared at Junjie with wide eyes for a few seconds, more than satisfied. Kisses were considered acts of Love, given to people you love or plan to love in the future. It didn't feel unnatural; Mara hadn't shown a sign of disapproval. What did that mean? Yao thought about this, then realized he had just kissed Junjie. His face went red and he hid it within the blankets, too embarrassed to even apologize.

Smiling, Junjie tried to pull the blanket Yao was hiding in away from him. "Stop that, aru. Don't hide." He laughed a bit as he once again forced Yao's face up to study him. "You're weird," he finally muttered, laughing again.

Yao whined, wanting to disappear from sight. His face burned; had he really just kissed _Junjie_? He pulled away from Junjie and turned around to face the other way, playing with his hands nervously.

"C'mon, quit doing that," Junjie insisted, rolling golden eyes. It was actually cute, the way Yao was turning away and hiding like this. As if hoping to further embarrass poor Yao, he sat up and leaned over to place a sudden kiss to Yao's cheek. "It's fine, okay?"

Yao gasped, covering his mouth. Junjie had given him a kiss! He was confused, and his nerves were running. "Don't tease me," he said quietly.

Junjie laughed again. "I'm not _teasing you_." he argued back. "Besides, you started it." Another kiss, this one to Yao's neck. He found himself wondering _how far down_ he could actually go before he would be stopped.

Yao let out a breath he had been holding, quickly inhaling again. That felt...good. "Sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Junjie replied immediately, letting the kiss turn into a nip. He glanced to Yao's face, still wondering when he would be stopped. He sucked lightly now, leaving what he hoped would be a mark, eyes never tearing away from the other's features.

Yao shivered, releasing a soft moan. He let his head roll back, breathing heavily through his open mouth. Something told him he shouldn't be doing this. But...it felt so good...

Smiling, Junjie pulled away and murmured, "Yao, turn towards me. Or, better yet, get on your back, aru." He smirked and placed kiss on the other's shoulder.

Yao touched the spot on his neck, the one Junjie had kissed...sucked... Yao lay flat on his back and looked at Junjie with a confused, worried look on his face. "What did you do?" he asked, "That felt..."

="It's okay. Doesn't matter," Junjie answered quickly. "Remember what I said earlier? We're going to redo this, aru. It'll be like you're a virgin all over again." Smiling, he sat up and crawled around so that he was in front of the other. "Now, take off your clothes..." Hopefully the same conditions would not apply, and Yao would not force _him_ to do it all.

Yao stared at Junjie blankly. Didn't he hear what had been said before? Still, that "kiss" had been like magic (and he would know); he had almost lost himself in it. "I can't," he said simply, not knowing what else to say.

"Then I will," Junjie answered simple, sighing with aggravation. Why could Yao just... go along with it? He shook his head, leaning over the other to unbutton his shirt. He breathed out at the familiarity of it. This was the second time in two days that he had done this... As if to reassure himself, he asked, "And this isn't going to be like before, right? This'll be different... and better, aru."

Yao's heart raced. "I can't," he said again, this time taking one of Junjie's hands in his own and sitting up. "I have already made Mara angry, aru."

Another growl. "Okay, that's it, Yao." He slid down, placing himself between the other's legs. He began to mess with the buttons on Yao's pants. "This isn't rape. I'm not forcing you into this. But I am going to show you what I'm trying to do, okay?" Did that make sense? Oh well, he was done with taking no for an answer. Besides, he _had_ to make this up to Yao. He had to show him that he could be better than raping him in a field after threatening to rob him...

Yao watched, his mind filling halfway with horror, halfway with curiosity. His heart hadn't stopped beating like mad, and he let Junjie do what he wanted...for now at least.

Pleased with the fact that at least Yao was no longer telling him off, Junjie gently pulled his pants and undergarments down to his ankles. With a glance to Yao's face, he leaned forward and gave the tip of the other's cock a gentle nip, praying we would receive the reaction he desired.

Yao gasped loudly and almost fell back on his elbows. He took in a shaky breath. "This isn't right," he said, reaching to pull his pants back up. Why did he let it get this far in the first place? Junjie didn't love him!

Junjie glared up at Yao. _It's not rape. Not this time. I've got to make things up to him_. Phrases like these ran through his mind and encouraged him to continue, whether Yao told him to verbally or not. He grabbed the other's wrist, stopping him from pulling his pants up. Without further warning he tried to proceed, this time lavishing the head of the other's member with his tongue.

Yao let out a surprised noise, throwing his head back involuntarily. Taking uneven breaths, he closed his eyes. _He doesn't love you_, his mind told him. "Junjie, stop," he forced himself to say.

Lifting his head up again, Junjie shook his head. "You're an _idiot_, Yao. Just be quiet." His tone was gentle, and a small smile played over his features. "Trust me, aru." He returned to what he had been doing it before, taking in about half of Yao's cock and bobbing his head up and down, tongue running along the underside.

Yao didn't care anymore. He laid back down and moaned, trying to control his breathing best he could. "Junjie," he whined, bending one leg and throwing his head to the side. This was too much for a frail person like him to handle.

_Finally_. Junjie chuckled around Yao's member as took in just a bit more, continuing to bob his head and stroke what he could not get in his mouth with his right hand. His left hand, which was still holding Yao's wrist, slowly let go and rested on the wizard's thigh.

Yao arched his back, letting loose a sensual gasp. He felt so...he couldn't describe the feelings. Almost subconsciously, he reached down and took Junjie's hand in his own. A tear ran down his cheek-these feelings inside his body kept becoming more and more.

Feeling confident that Yao would not fight him any longer, Junjie pulled off of the other's cock. "Okay," he breathed, "Spread your legs for me. I promise it won't hurt like last time, aru." This time, he would make sure Yao was properly prepared. As he waited for the other to do as he had said, he began to get his fingers as wet with his own saliva as possible.

Yao whined at the loss of Junjie's mouth, but spread his legs anyway. He had gone this far...Mara would surely punish him. He wanted to start crying then and there, but the desires in him only caused him to whimper at Junjie.

"Don't cry, Yao. Please..." Junjie frowned at the sight of the other looking so upset. "It'll be okay, I promise. And it won't hurt as much as before, aru." He smiled in a comforting manner and gently pressed his middle finger into the other's entrance.

Yao closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow, not bothering to close his mouth. He lifted his slim legs up to give Junjie better access. Junjie didn't need to worry about pain; Yao almost _wished_ it would hurt so he wouldn't be enjoying it as much as he was. And he _was_.

Junjie thrust his finger a few times and was quick to add a second one. As he continued, he let his free hand travel to Yao's cock, which he gently stroked. "Sorry about any pain you might feel. I'm being as gentle as I can, honest." he murmured, stretching his fingers apart and continuing to thrust.

Yao only moaned in response, moving his head from one side to the other. "Junjie," he breathed. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this; the thought crossed his mind for a second then left completely as the feelings around his hips increased.

Only briefly adding a third finger, Junjie finally pulled his hand away, his stroking ceasing as well. "Okay, I'm going to do what I did before. It hopefully won't hurt as much this time, but there still might be a bit of pain. Is that alright?" He spoke slowly and clearly, as if worried Yao would not understand otherwise.

Yao nodded quickly, wanting the stroking, the touches... _Junjie_. "Keep going," he begged, "Please."

Nodding and smirking, enjoying the sound of Yao's begs, Junjie nodded. He was quick to undo his own pants, spitting into his hand and covering his cock with saliva. Then, he grabbed ahold of Yao's legs and very slowly pressed inside of him.

Yao arched his back again, forcing his mouth closed to stifle the moan. He reached for Junje and his moan turned into a whimper. He needed something, someone to hold on to.

Junjie smiled, one hand moving to hold onto Yao's hand while the other returned to his cock, once again resuming stroking it steadily. He then pulled out a bit, thrusting back in. His pace was slow at first, but sped up as he found a rhythm he enjoyed. He groaned softly at the feeling. At the feeling of being inside of Yao... for some reason, although he had done it before, it felt like a totally new experience.

Yao gasped as Junjie filled him, his entire body moving with Junjie's thrusts. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist, letting out a dry sob of pure pleasure. The part of him that had warned that Junjie didn't love him was silent now, overcome by Yao's own body. No matter what feelings were involved, Junjie and Yao were connected at this point in time, just as their entwined hands.

Junjie's thrusts sped up a bit, becoming rougher and more... desperate. His hand gripped Yao's tightly and he found himself moaning the other's name quietly. His hand pumped the other's cock a bit faster. He breathed out heavily, desperate to be closer to Yao. To be... to be _what_?! To be _with_ Yao? Was that what he wanted? He was not sure, and frankly, that was the least of his concerns. Now, he was concentrating fully on the pure, wonderful pleasure he received each time he thrust back inside.

He didn't think he could take much more. Yao sucked in a breath before all the feeling inside him climaxed and he came inside Junjie's hand. "Junjie!" His vision went white and he squeezed Junjie's other hand.

Mildly surprised by Yao's sudden climax, Junjie still did not stop. Rather, his thrusts sped up even more, gasping out how _tight_ the other had suddenly become. He squeezed Yao's hand tightly once more as he came with a loud moan, spilling his seed deep inside of the wizard.

Gasping for breath, Yao recovered and watched Junjie. Again he thought-this man was attractive. He closed his eyes as Junjie came inside him, still cherishing the feeling of Junjie inside of him.

After a moment, Junjie gently pulled out, collapsing beside Yao. "So... how was that, then?" he asked, letting out a breathy laugh. "Good?" Had he redeemed himself? Made up for the way he had taken the other's virginity before? ...He hoped so.

Yao didn't answer. He pulled the covers back over them and snuggled close to Junjie, feebly trying to remove Junjie's shirt. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to be _close_ to Junjie.

Junjie chuckled, helping Yao get the shirt off and over his head. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling the wizard close. "So what _do_ you make of this, Yao? Tell me honestly, c'mon." He placed a kiss to the other's head.

Yao rubbed his head on Junjie's chest happily. "I'm going to regret it soon," he murmured, "And..." he stopped.

Frowning, Junjie shook his head. "Don't regret it," he murmured. "You enjoyed it, right? That's what matters, aru." He smiled once more, hoping to be comforting.

"No it isn't," Yao said, "But for right now I'll pretend to believe you, aru. But I'm afraid I can't tell you honestly what my feelings are."

"Oh?" Junjie inquired, eyebrow raising. "Go ahead, tell me what your true feelings are..." He gave Yao's entire body a tight squeeze. "I'm interested, aru."

Yao pretended not to hear the question and smiled at the squeeze. "I like that," he said softly, almost to himself, "Being held so tightly that I could suffocate. It makes me feel...safe."

Junjie chuckled at that. He gave the other another squeeze, this time remaining like that for a bit longer. "Like that?" he asked playfully. Yao really was so _weird_. He could not say he disliked it, though...

Yao gave a soft, pleased moan at this, cuddling into Junjie as much as possible. "Exactly," he said. He felt so comfortable, so safe, protected. He wanted to stay like that forever.

For a while Junjie let Yao remain like that. However, one single thing still troubled him greatly, so he broke the silence by asking, "Yao, what _are_ your feelings about all of this?" He had to know. He would not feel right until he knew.

Yao took a moment to answer. "The problem is, everyone who means something to me would scold me if I confessed them. Even you, aru."

"No, I won't scold you, aru." Junjie promised. Well... maybe he would, depending on what it was Yao had to confess. But really, he was desperate to know what the other was keeping from him!

Yao thought for a moment, but he still didn't know his full answer. "I'm still a little confused," he said quietly, "I could explain to you the context so you could understand my feelings, but mainly...I feel happy around you, aru." That wasn't exactly the most accurate answer.

Junjie smiled, but still felt like something was... being kept from him. And he disliked such a thought greatly. "Well, I feel the same way, aru." He murmured, once again feeling brave enough to gently place a kiss to the top of Yao's head. For some reason, he _really_ liked kissing Yao...

Yao closed his eyes, pleased. He didn't know what to say. He had so many things to explain to Junjie, but he...couldn't. Junjie wouldn't understand. The last thing he wanted was to pour his heart out and it be returned with no understanding or empathy.

"You know, Yao," Junjie began softly, staring at the other with a smile. "You're always welcome to tell me anything you want. I'll always listen." And he would _never_ laugh at him. At least, not if the matter was serious.

Yao looked at him for a moment, then resumed the snuggling. "Well you said-" he began, then stopped. "Nevermind..." He honestly didn't want to bore Junjie, especially with something like this.

"Yes?" Okay, now Junjie was starting to get annoyed. Really, he was okay with whatever Yao had to say... "What did I say?"

Yao took a deep breath. Where should he start? "Mara speaks to me," he said, "In my mind. She gives us assignments. She scolded me yesterday after you...had your way with me, aru."

"Hmm," Junjie did not reply verbally. Honestly, the idea was... weird. Silly, even. But he knew Yao, and he way he felt about his religion, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he simply nodded.

Yao didn't know what to say, so he just said what came to his mind. "Her teachings revolve around Love of every kind. There is kindness and generosity, which is giving Love to those who have none, helping someone who needs it. There is the Love between family, which is instinct. Then there is the Love between lovers. Two people who care about each other so much that they would give their lives for each other. This love lasts forever, and some people never find it, aru. It is a gift from Mara."

Again, Junjie did not speak for a moment. "That's pretty neat, aru." he finally responded with, feeling like something of an idiot. However, he was still unsure of how this connected with what Yao had been saying before.

"According to other people," Yao continued, "There are three places Love comes from; the mind, the body and the heart. The mind tells a person to love another because of their money, standing, or any other physical aspect. The body tells a person to love another because they are attractive, aru. The heart tells a person to love another because of their character. The truth, though, is that all of those are false. The mind cannot love; it can yearn for the benefits of a marriage but nothing more. The body cannot love either; it works on its own, longing for pleasure with no attachments of any kind. The heart does not tell someone to love another because of character; the heart can't _tell_ anyone to love another, it just _does_. It is subconscious, and unable to be controlled." He knew he was boring Junjie already.

While yes, Junjie was a bit... tired of this, he was also curious. Mostly curious as to where Yao was going with al of this. Was there even a connection between anything that had happened recently and Yao's monologue? "I..." he hesitated, not sure what to say without being rude. "How does this... have to do with..." He did not finish his sentence, not sure what he had meant to say.

"It has everything to do with us," Yao said, "Our lives, our feelings, our actions." He paused. "There is a term called 'making love.' I'm curious if you've heard it before."

Junjie nearly laughed. "Yes, I've heard the term," he confirmed, nodding.

Yao smiled a bit. "Do you know what it means?" he asked.

"Well... um... yes. Kind of." Junjie felt almost awkward answering. "It's basically a _softer_ term for having sex, right?" Gosh, he felt like an idiot.

Yao blinked. "Well...I-I guess so..." He had never thought of it that way. "It carries a much, much deeper meaning to me and all those who follow Mara, aru."

"Sorry...?" Junjie apologized slowly. "So what does it mean?" _And what the heck does it have to do with us_? Really, he was still waiting for this to circle back around to the topic from before.

Yao traced circles on Junjie's chest. "It is a sacred act two lovers perform. It is mostly emotional, taking pleasure from simply being in the presence of the person you love the most, aru. Soft touches, dim light, no words spoken unless in whispers or cries or pleasure. It is natural amongst lovers. It is being with someone for the first time, putting all of your trust in them. It is an act blessed by Mara, sacred and holy. The other..." he closed his eyes sadly. "What we did. It is disrespect to Mara and your loved one. You are taking your first experience and using it for pure bodily pleasure. There is no Love involved, and you use Mara and abuse her. It is taking the name of Love in vain."

Junjie sighed at this and shivered lightly at Yao's touches. Oh. So he was going back to the idea of being impure again, then. "So what does it require, then? To go from 'what we did' to 'making love'?" He played with Yao's hair. Ugh, why was he unable to fix this?!

Yao looked up at Junjie. "What does it require?" he asked back, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well... I'm saying... if... and this is completely hypothetical... we happened to actually _love_ each other when we had sex... then would it no longer be so wrong?" Oh gosh, what was he asking? Junjie felt his face redden a bit.

Yao blinked. "No," he said, "Being intimate with the person you love is what is _supposed_ to happen. But there are basic customs you follow when making love that make it unrecognizable compared to what we did, aru."

Junjie frowned. "Still, you know what I meant. Would you views on all of this change if what I said happened to be the case?" _Not that it was_. He told himself desperately. He just... wanted to know... just in case...

Yao thought for a moment. "Not really," he said, "There are things you must do when a follower of Mara, and again, what we did was nothing close to _true_ intimacy. If you really loved me then it wouldn't have happened that way, aru."

"Well what if I really _did_ love you, aru?" Okay, he felt like he was... being too obvious now. Not to mention the fact that his tone was rising with annoyance. He gripped Yao's hair tightly.

Yao stared at Junjie. Why was he asking this? Was he truly interested in Mara's teachings? "If you did love me," he said carefully, "I would be able to tell by your body movements. If I loved you back then we could make love, aru. It is very hard to explain; it happens naturally. It can't be forced, aru."

Was Yao an idiot?! _Yes_ a voice immediately replied in Junjie's head. Yao was probably the biggest idiot he had ever met. Ever. And this conversation only seemed to further his evidence. "Okay. So you're saying I _don't_. I just... don't love you. It's _impossible_ for me to love you, according to your religion's teachings."

Junjie suddenly seemed...annoyed? Yao frowned, pushing his forehead against Junjie's chest again. What had he said? He was just trying to explain Mara's gospel. Junjie had _seemed_ interested for a second there. "It isn't impossible," he said, "It isn't impossible at all, aru. Love can happen for even the most rotten criminals, so why couldn't you fall in love as well? However it is unlikely that you would love me. I admit my body is an attractive thing, but for someone like you to _love_ a person like me... It's too hard for me to believe." Why was Junjie saying this? Yao was a bit confused.

Junjie shook his head, giving up for now. He sighed with defeat and he pulled the other close again, saying, "Well, are you hungry? I say we get something to eat, aru." Maybe Yao would catch on eventually... probably not, though. He did not have the mental capacity for such a thing, as far as Junjie was concerned.

Yao was about to complain, but stopped himself. He had slept for a good 20 hours probably, he didn't need to lay there anymore. His stomach _was_ urging him to eat something... "Okay," he said, snuggling into Junjie's embrace.

Sighing once more, Junjie nodded and forced a smile. He willed himself to let go of Yao, sitting up and glancing around for his clothes. "What do you think we should eat, anyway?"

Yao cherished the feeling of the bed for maybe the last time before sitting up as well. "I don't know," he said. Then he remembered something. "Oh...I have to do something..."

"Hmm? What do you have to do?" asked Junjie curiously as he began pulling his shirt back over his head.

Yao reached to the end of the bed for his pants. "I have to buy some spells," he said, "We'll have to go to the jarl."

"Oh, okay." Good, nothing crazy, then. Just some shopping. Junjie smiled. "And we'll grab a bite to eat on the way, aru." He went to work on his pants, pulling them back up and buttoning them.

Yao dressed and thought. His whole reason for coming here was to get the scrolls, but _so many_ things had happened that he forgot about them all. _What else could happen before this is over_? he thought.

Standing up and now back in clothing, Junjie smiled. He stared at Yao for a moment, looking rather saddened, before sighing and walking to the door. "Come on," he called, motioning for Yao to leave the room.

Yao followed Junjie out of the room, looking sadly at the bed. The things they had just done on that bed... it filled Yao with shame. He could have prevented all of this.

"Your turn to ride the horse, by the way," Junjie murmured, glancing back to the other as they exited the inn. "Besides, I don't know the city well, so it's better if you lead."

Yao turned to the stables and gave the stable boy a coin before mounting. "It's not far from here, aru." He led the horse onto the road.

"Okay, good." As Junjie followed, he found himself feeling... empty. He glanced back at the inn, regretting what he had done to Yao. No, regret was not the right word. He was glad they had done it. He just... wished it could have gone differently. And he wished Yao was not an _idiot_ when it came to another person's emotions.

Yao passed the temple of Mara and made a circle on his forehead out of respect. He recited, "Come to me, Mara, for without you, I might forget the ways of our fathers, and preening by the light of latest fashion, my words might tremble like the thin reeds of novelty in the tempest of enthusiasms." They reached the castle not long afterwards. Yao dismounted, and the guards insisted they give identities.

Junjie glanced at Yao, not sure what to say. "This is Wang Yao." he began slowly, nodding towards the wizard. "I am his servant. My name is not necessary, I assure you, aru." He felt his heartbeat pick up a bit, hoping this would be excusable and that they would be allowed through.

Yao held out his master's identity card, proving that he graduated from the College of Winterhold. "My mentor," he said simply. The guards let him in after scrutinizing it.

Junjie let out a breath of relief. "Didn't think that'd work." he murmured, voice quiet so as not to be oveheard by the gaurds. "I'm not your servant, by the way, and what I said back there has nothing to do with the reality of anything." He snorted.

Yao smiled under his hood. "If anything, I do everything you say, aru." They walked through the huge halls and Yao turned into the Court Wizard's section. He knew this place well. The Court Wizard, Agen, stood when he saw the two enter. He was wearing a hood and cloak of his own, but it was much more well-fitting. You could actually see his wise eyes. "Do you have business with me?" he asked, looking directly at Yao, knowing which was the wizard out of the couple.

Glancing at Yao, then the other wizard, Junjie frowned. Once again, he felt extremely out of place. Not to mention how depressed he was from earlier...

Yao removed his hood. Agen's eyes widened. "Is that you, Little Yao?" he asked, taken aback. Yao bowed politely. "It is very good to see you again, Sir Achgcha." Agen stepped forward, staring at Yao with disbelief. "You have grown. You _almost_ look like a man now!" With that he clapped his hand on Yao's shoulder. Yao blushed.

Junjie let out an audible laugh at this statement. He continued watching, considering interjecting and maybe introducing himself, but not having the courage.

"It is a shame about Lung," Agen continued, "I was wondering what you had done with yourself. I see you have kept up your training? Have you attended the college at all?" Yao shook his head. "I have been teaching myself. I am an Adept now, hoping to get better aru. Do not worry about me, Mara is my new guardian." Agen raised his eyebrows. "Aaahh," he said, "You're one of those religious fellows, are you? It doesn't surprise me. Typical." He turned and walked to his table, muttering, _I'll never understand Resurection wizards_. He seemed to not even notice Junjie.

Junjie continued to watch. Slowly, he approached Yao, softly asking, "So how long is this going to take? Er... what's going to happen, anyway?" He shifted awkwardly, looking around and wondering what all of this really meant.

Yao looked at him and gave a comforting smile. "I'm going to buy some spells from him and we'll get going. Agen is an old friend of my mentor's."

Junjie nodded. "Oh, okay," he answered softly, frowning.

"I would like to buy some spells from you," Yao said. Agen nodded. "Of course of course! Anything you want, free!" Yao shook his head. "I can't-" Agen gave Yao a very stern glance. "Wang Shi Yao," scolded, "I will _not_ deal with you and your kindness today, you are taking the spells free of charge not another word of it!" Yao looked down. "Yes sir," he said quietly. Agen walked to his bookshelves. "What would you like to take with you?"

Junjie watched with shock. Yao just... got things for free. Because of _kindness_. He was not sure he could process the thought. No thievery. No buying or bargaining. He just... got it. Because of his reputation for being a good person.

Yao closed his eyes so as to remember all the spells he needed. "Close Wounds, Heal Undead, Turn Greater Undead, Circle of Protection." Agen looked through the shelves to get the right books. "Have you ever thought of Illusion spells?" he asked, "Or Alteration?" "I know Candlelight, Clairvoynace..." Yao began.

Continuing to watch, Junjie found himself extremely... in the dark. He knew nothing of spells or the wizard world, other than the fact that, if Yao were well equipped, he could actually be quite powerful. Even healing wizards like the other were powerful if given the right spells and practice, he knew.

"Of course," Agen said, "Lung wouldn't ever die without teaching you spells like that. I'm sure he would have made you learn more if he were still alive. I'm talking about _other_ spells. Illusion: Invisibility. Pacify; being able to force someone to refrain from fleeing or fighting. What about Alteration? Dragonhide; being invinsible. Even Conjuration! Raising zombies, Wrathmen, Unbound Dremora, all to bend at your will!" Agen was getting excited just thinking about it. "Incinerate, Wall of Ice, Lighting Storm! As if you would learn a Destruction spell. The gods forbid Little Yao hurt a gnat." Yao scoffed. "I'll have you know, Sir Achgcha," he said, "That the other day I saw a homeless man and _didn't_ give him money, aru!" Agen teased him just as much as his mentor had; no wonder his ego was as small as it was.

Junjie actually laughed loudly at this. "Yao would never hurt anyone, or give up the chance to help someone, aru." he murmured almost curiously, staring at the wizard with his hands on his hips.

Agen gave a fake, astonished look. "Oh Lordy me!" he exclaimed, "Yao refused to give somebody money, the universe will now explode!" Yao blushed and looked down, ignoring the comment. "I'm not interested in raising zombies or becoming invisible. That is a criminal's spell, just as Wall of Ice is a warrior's spell. I am a Healer, and I wish to only use my magic for Healing. Once I become a master I will bother with the rest, aru."

Well, Yao did get credit for being persistent. Junjie shook his head. If he had the power of wizardry, he would probably learn a little bit of everything, and possibly never amount to much. He would probably learn a few warrior spells and a few criminal spells and a few healing spells and then just... quit. At least Yao had some type of goal.

Agen sighed and piled the books up on the table. He reached under and grabbed a brand new leather bag. Yao furrowed his eyebrows. "Sir Achgcha," he protested, "I don't need-" Agen gave him a look. "Remember what I said Little Yao," he warned. Yao closed his mouth and pouted.

Junjie walked forward. "So which spells are you the most interested in?" he asked. He was not sure he cared about the answer, or if it really mattered, but he hated being in such awkward silence for so long.

Yao looked at Junjie. "Healing," he said, "Healing myself and others, physically, mentally and emotionally. I only know how to heal wounds now, but as a Master I can work on healing mental illnesses. It is only legend that Master Resurrection wizards are able to heal a person's soul, but it is what I strive for. Enabling people to love one another and forgive their past mistakes...it is my deepest dream, aru."

"Hmm," Junjie nodded, only half understanding, but interested nonetheless. It was a strange goal, to want to fix people. To _dream_ of making others better. But it was noble as well, he decided. He smiled. "That's neat, aru."

Agen approached him with the bag of spells. "I wish you good luck on your journey, Little Yao." He hugged Yao, and gave Junjie a knowing smile. He leaned down and whispered to Yao, "Your glow is showing." Yao gasped, turning a deep shade of red. Gulping, he turned and left swiftly, calling back, "Goodbye Sir Achgcha!"

"What does _that_ mean?" asked Junjie as they exited, nearly laughing at Yao's flushed face. It was really cute, actually. Still, he was not familiar with anything about glowing. Really, he wasn't familiar with any of this...

Yao kept his swift pace, keeping his head low to hide the blush that was now spreading to his neck. "It's nothing," he said. "D-don't worry ab-bout it, aru."

Junjie frowned. "No, really, is something wrong?" He had thought it was adorable, but now... Yao looked almost upset. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

Yao stopped abruptly just outside the gates. He took a deep breath. "Agen says that a person has a glow about them if they...lost their virginity, aru."

"Oh," Junjie felt his own face heat up quite a bit. "Well... er... it's not like it's too bad of a thing, though, right?" The hand on Yao's shoulder tightened a bit as if wanting to hold on to him, strangely enough. "Besides, he didn't seem necessarily upset about it, right?

"Not at all," Yao said, "I can assure you Agen is very proud of me." He continued walking, his face burning again at the thought of Agen and his mentor having a drink over Yao's "accomplishment."

Junjie smiled at this. "See?" He playfully wrapped an arm around the wizard's shoulder, pulling him close. "Don't be so hard on yourself, aru. It's fine!"

Yao grimaced in embarrassment. "You're so much like Agen and Lung it's eerie," he said.

"What?" Junjie asked, surprised by the comparison. It was almost an honor, he thought. After all, Yao seemed to respect those men quite a bit. "Well you're so much of an idiot it's eerie." he retorted playfully.

Yao laughed. "See?" he asked with half-exasperation, half-embarrassment, "That's what Lung always said. He called me Ding-Dong because I'm absent-minded and oblivious, he said."

Junjie shrugged. "He was right, aru." He pulled a completely straight face. "I don't know how anyone's able to stay around you without losing brain cells. I must've lost at least half of mine by now." He chuckled as they exited and made it back to Yao's horse. "We were gonna get food, remember?"

Yao pouted. His embarrassment hadn't left yet, but he felt...comforted? Seeing Agen, being teased, it reminded him of the days when he had his mentor to care for him. He climbed up on the horse and led them back onto the road. "Where should we eat?" he asked, "I don't want to spend a lot of money, aru."

"I really don't know the city well," Junjie admitted. "Wherever you want, I suppose." He shrugged as he began to follow the horse.

Yao stopped at a small cafe and tied his mare up. "Lung took me here sometimes after visiting Agen," he said to Junjie as they walked in.

Junjie looked around, nodding with approval. "Okay, looks good, aru." he murmured. "I'll pay for half of the meal, by the way." After all, he just... felt it was right, paying for some of everything. He was traveling with Yao, after all. It was only right to help him on his journey in a way of repaying him.

Yao looked at him strangely. "Do you honestly think I will let you buy me food?" he asked.

"Yes," Junjie answered simply. "That's only fair. We're both eating, we're both paying." He smirked.

Yao shook his head. "You _think_ you're paying, aru." With that he went to the counter and ordered a beef sandwich, fruit and a loaf of bread. He waited for Junjie to order next.

Not caring (more concerned with the idea of making sure he paid for some of the meal), Junjie simply ordered the same that Yao did. He glanced back at the wizard.

After receiving his food he placed 20 coins on the counter quickly, eyeing Junjie, daring him to do something about it.

Glaring at the other, Junjie walked up, giving the man at the counter a quick, polite smile before pulling ten of the coins away and replacing them with his own. He walked back to Yao with a smug smile.

Yao stared at Junjie with disbelief. "Wang Junjie!" he scolded as they sat down with their food, "I told you I was paying!"

Junjie grinned. "And I told you I wouldn't allow that, aru." he answered, sitting down in front of the other.

"Why not though?!" he asked in a hushed tone, annoyed, "You're supposed to be a thief! I'm supposed to be giving you all my money!"

Glancing around to make sure they had not been overheard, Junjie snapped, "Don't say it in public!" He sighed before saying, "And because I want to repay you for letting me stay with you." A kind smile. "I really do appreciate it, aru."

Yao started to eat his food. "It's my duty," he said simply, not knowing what else to say.

Frowning for a moment, Junjie shrugged and took a bite of his own meal. "Whatever, I still appreciate it. Dunno where I'd be without you..." He prayed that his face would not flush at these words... but it was only the truth, right?

Yao smiled. So he was doing Junjie good; that made him happy. "I'm glad I was able to help you," he said.

Junjie smiled brightly at this, chuckling. "By the way, where do we go after this? You talked about wanting to travel somewhere, I think...?" It still felt weird, saying "we"... how long would they remain that way? As a duo?

Yao shrugged. "I was going to visit Winterhold, the wizard college there, aru. It's not important. I'm mostly concerned with learning my spells, aru. I usually just travel and stick around in empty spots to practice. Is there somewhere you want to go?"

"Not particularly. Honestly, I never really have anywhere to go, aru." Junjie admitted, shrugging. "Winterhold is fine... journey might take awhile, though..." He was not sure he liked the idea of going on such a long trip...

Yao nodded. "Yeah, I like long trips since I don't have to stay in one place for too long to practice."

Junjie nodded at this. "I suppose so... Anyway, it'll probably be fun." He clicked his tongue.

Yao broke off a piece of his bread. "Yeah," he said, "If you get bored I can try to teach you something. Like drawing, playing the violin, or even magic if you wanted, aru."

"Haha, that'd be cool, but I couldn't learn any magic, aru." Junjie wet his lips with his tongue. Could he? No. Magic was impossible... for him, at least. "But drawing could be fun!" After all, Yao was immensely talented at it, by the looks of things.

Yao nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty fun," he said, "I'm able to draw people so I remember them later, aru. But everyone can learn magic, it just takes practice. There's more than just spells too, aru. Alchemy."

Junjie chewed on his lower lip now. "I don't think so. Magic's... um... not something I'm particularly comfortable with learning." He shrugged. "Don't dwell on it, though. For now, let's focus on getting to Winterhold, and teaching me to draw." He laughed.

Yao sighed. "Alright," he said, "At Winterhold I want to talk to one of the professors there about getting my name cleared in Whiterun."

"Name cleared?" Junjie repeated, eyebrow raised.

"Hmm?" Yao looked up. "Oh," he said, "They want me for half a life in jail. I'd rather not spend that long in one place, especially one that doesn't allow magic, aru."

Junjie blinekd with surprise, not sure he knew what to say to this. "What... why? What did you do?" He folded his arms, surprised to hear that Yao could do anything worth prison.

Yao chewed and swallowed before speaking. "I housed a criminal," he said, "He had killed his wife and kids, aru."

"What?" Junjie actually felt a smile twitch back onto his lips. "That's... pretty nice, Yao." He shrugged. "Wrong, yeah. But... a good thing to do, aru."

Yao stared at the table, a slightly sad look creeping onto his face. "He was so...broken," he said, "His spirit, his mentality...his soul. He had had no choice to kill his wife; she was a psychopath and if he divorced her she would take the kids. He killed her, and the act turned him crazy. He couldn't believe what he had done; he ended up killing his kids as well. I was just outside the town when he was running away and begged me to help him. He looked so hopeless, I didn't hesitate." He sighed.

Junjie smiled. Typical Yao. Of course he had saved the man. "It was the right thing to do." And, he knew Yao would do the same for him, which made him smile even wider. Yao really _was_ the kindest person he had ever met... "You did the right thing, Yao. At least... in my opinion, aru."

Yao smiled. "Thank you for thinking so," he said, "People called me a traitor, a monster, just as bad as the murderer."

"You're not." Junjie assured him. He smiled and stood up. "How about we get going? We don't have all day..." He wanted to leave while they still had lots of sunlight.

Yao took the rest of his food and stuck it in his bag for later. "Okay," he said, "Are you riding again?"

"You should." Junjie decided. "After all, you're leading the way." He smiled.

Yao nodded as they left the store. He released his horse and mounted her, gathering his things. "Onward I suppose?" he asked, looking at Junjie.

Junjie nodded. "Yup, lead the way!" He began walking.


	4. Skyrim 3

They stopped at sunset a ways from the road. Yao dismounted and led his horse to drink from a small puddle, rubbing her mane as she did so.

Junjie sighed, stretching and sitting down. "My back hurts," he mumbled, rolling his shoulders. "Walking for a long time... is tiring, aru." A yawn.

"Go ahead and rest," Yao said, "More walking tomorrow, aru. You'll ride the first half then we'll switch." He began untacking his horse.

Nodding, Junjie answered, "Sorry. I complain too much, huh?" He chuckled awkwardly and scratched his neck. "You should come and sit down here with me. You must be tired, aru." If _he_ was tired, of course Yao was. The latter was nowhere near as strong as him.

Yao paused. "I should practice so-" his statement was caught in a yawn. He really should practice; he hadn't in a few days.

"You can do that later." Junjie responded, shaking his head. "I know how painful it is to ride a horse, aru. Tiring, too. You need your rest. Besides, if you're too tired, your spells will probably suck." He laughed.

Yao mumbled and walked over to Junjie and laid down. "Hello Earth," he said, "Nice to sleep on you again, aru."

Junjie frowned at this. He wished he always had a bed for Yao, like that inn one. He wished he could just... go out and buy one and then bring it with them so Yao could always have it. "Tired?" he asked kindly. "You can sleep, if you want. I'll keep watch for a bit, aru."

Yao nodded thankfully, giving another yawn. He really _was_ tired, now that he was lying down. "Good night," he said.

"G'night, Yao!" Junjie replied, smiling once more. He laid a hand on the wizard's chest, almost protectively. "I'll wake you up if anything happens." Not that anything would. They were in the middle of nowhere...

Yao closed his eyes, reciting a small prayer to Mara in his mind. He asked her if he was doing the right thing, highly doubting it.

Junjie smiled and, very, _very_ hesitantly placed a kiss to the other's forehead. He was not sure _what_ he thought anymore. But... he liked this, traveling with Yao. It was good.

His eyes fluttered open at the kiss, and he looked at Junjie before giving a shy smile. He didn't know why, but it just seemed strange Junjie would do that; it wasn't the first time either.

*Next morning*

Junjie opened his eyes, finding himself staring into the sky. The sun was already up. He sat up and yawned. After he had decided it was safe last night, he had gone to bed. Now that he was awake, he turned to Yao and murmured, "Hey, Yao, wake up."

Yao opened his eyes and sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. He stood out of habit and yawned before finally waking up. He looked around.

"Morning, Yao," Junjie greeted, standing up and stretching as well. "Sleep well?" Honestly, _he_ had not. In fact, his back ached incredibly. Sleeping on the ground was _not_ fun.

"Very well," Yao said, smiling. He walked over to his bag and pulled out some of the fruit left over from yesterday and started eating.

Junjie smiled and walked over, taking an apple and biting into it. "That's good. You wanna practice your magic before we hit the road?" He remembered Yao had mentioned it yesterday.

Yao nodded. "I should," he said. He looked up as he heard someone approach from the road. It was a young man with kind eyes...he looked familiar.

Junjie turned to Yao when he noticed him staring off... somewhere. He frowned and followed Yao's gaze to see someone approaching. "Who's that?" he asked, hands moving to grip the knife in his pocket cautiously.

Yao stood up slowly, staring at the other confusedly. The man asked, "Do you know the nearest road to-" he stopped for a moment. "Yao?" he asked, his eyes going wide.

Stepping forward, Junjie pulled the knife from his pocket, not actually threatening the other with it yet, but showing that he _would_ if necessary. "Who are you? How... do you know Yao?" He raised an eyebrow.

The man looked at Junjie and blinked. He looked between them. "I-I'm Asld Ver-" "-drae," Yao finished, taking a step forward slowly, "Asld Verdrae. Yes I know him."

"How?" Junjie did not look convinced. Rather, he put a hand on his hip, the other still holding the knife. He stared at the newcomer, as if summing him up. He looked... different, to say the least. Not trustworthy, he decided. Junjie made a mental note to watch him carefully.

"He and I are old friends!" Asld tried to reassure Junjie. Yao stared at Asld, amazed. How did _he_ end up here? And right after seeing Agen too? He blinked, then came to his senses. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Asld smiled a little. "I was looking for Solitude. It's so good to see you Yao! You've grown even more beautiful than before!"

At these words, Junjie made a soft "hmm" sound, almost as if inquiringly. "Beautiful," he repeated the word over, expression similar to one a person would make after tasting a new, extremely exotic food. "Well, a friend of Yao's is a friend of mine, I suppose. My name is Junjie, aru." His tone was monotone and rather unconvincing.

"It's nice to meet you!" Asld said, then turned back to Yao. "My god Yao, I can't get over how much you've changed in six years! You already look so experienced, such a handsome young man!" He put his hands on Yao's shoulders and looked down happily at him. Yao looked up blankly, muttering, "Why do I feel like you're trying to flatter me?" Asld continued, giving Junjie a glance, "You never told me you had a brother!"

Junjie's face flushed at these words, and he shook his head desperately. "No! No, we're... not related, aru. We do have the same last name, though." It was strange, how similar they looked **_a_**_nd_ the same surname. And... handsome. There it was again, a compliment. Not just a compliment, Junjie told himself bitterly - a compliment that... came across in an almost flirtatious way. For some reason, he did not like hearing it one bit. Not to Yao.

Asld raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked, "How fascinating!" Yao finally regained his usual posture. "It's been a long time," he said, giving Asld a smile, "Though I wonder why you refer to us as 'old friends'."

"Yes, old friends. Those were your words, aru." Junjie repeated almost accusingly, taking a step closer to Yao. "How did you know each other, anyway?" His tone was cold and interrogating. "Schooling? Travels?"

Asld noticed the coldness in Junjie's voice and hesitated, slightly confused. He began, "Um...Yao and I..." Yao finished for him, "We both were trained by master wizards. Our mentors were..." he looked at Asld, "You couldn't exactly call them friends." "Competitors," Asld offered.

Junjie nodded at this. "Hmm, interesting." He turned to Yao. "So you're not _old friends_, then?" He raised a single eyebrow. His eyes traveled over to Asld again, studying him. He was... powerful. Stronger than he was, definitely. And _dangerous_, for lack of a better word.

Asld looked down at Junjie's question. Yao looked at him, then his formerly polite expression softened and he smiled. "Addey," he said softly.

"Addey?" Junjie repeated the word softly as if tasting something unexpectedly bitter. "Yao, you were going to try and practice your magic a bit, weren't you? Then we were going to hit the road, aru." He glared at Asld again. Yes, it was definitely best to get Yao away from here as soon as possible...

Yao looked at Junjie and said, "Give me a minute, I haven't seen him in six years, aru." He went forward and hugged Asld, to which the other man opened his eyes wide and hugged back eagerly. Yao pulled away and smiled at him. Asld said, "I've been looking for you. For a year and a half now."

Junjie snorted. "Looking for him?" He nearly responded with something along the lines of, "Well _I_ took his virginity - twice!" but promptly shut his mouth, knowing that this was probably not a great way to retaliate. "Well fine, have a reunion. Invite the whole family! We'll have a 'Let's-Randomly-Show-Up-_Uninvited_-and-See-Yao' party!" His tone was thick with sarcasm, "Go ahead, aru. I'll go and tend the horse. We should leave after lunch."

Yao looked at Junjie, a little hurt. Asld looked a little confused but nevertheless brought his gaze back to Yao. Yao smiled sadly at him. "It won't happen again," he said.

With a grunt and a mumble of, "Whatever," Junjie turned and walked back to the horse. He frowned as he approached the mare, petting her nose. "Not fair, aru." he mumbled, looking into the horse's eyes. "He doesn't have a right to just... show up here..." He kept his voice low, so as not to be overheard by anyone but the animal in front of him, who probably could not understand him anyway.

Asld sighed. "Why did you leave?" he asked. Yao paused before answering. "I thought you loved me, aru." Asld's answer was a whisper: "I did."

Junjie watched, too far away to correctly hear the conversation taking place but staring intently at Yao's face. "What do you think they're talking about?" he asked, glancing at the horse. The thought briefly occurred to him that maybe talking to a horse was not the most mature thing to do in the current situation, but... oh well. As long as Yao was busy talking to "Addey,", he had nothing better to do anyway.

Yao looked down. "And I thought I loved you too," he said, "But both of us were wrong, aru." Asld opened his mouth to say something, but Yao said loudly, "I was sixteen!"

Turning to the horse once more, Junjie smirked slightly. "He's handsome, huh? 'Addey'?" His expression softened a bit, becoming rather saddened, but he force the smile to remain. "Bet he's a really powerful wizard, aru." He sighed. He could not even _begin_ to cast a single spell...

Asld looked sad. "Yao...I'm really sorry about what I did. I just wanted to have you forever..." Yao shook his head. "I can't right now, aru. Maybe one day I could love you, but it's not today."

"Okay, enough time alone, aru." Junjie decided, running a hand through the horse's hair gently before walking back over to the two wizards. "So, Addey!" he began, placing a hand (purposefully or not, it happened to be the same hand he had been petting the horse with) on the other's shoulder. "What're we talking about?" He smirked, eyes wandering back over to Yao.

Asld tried to smile at Junjie. Yao looked between them warily. Why had Junjie acted like that? A thought suddenly passed through his mind and he looked down, a new weight pushing down on him. He stepped back, gulping. "S-Solitude is to the left, at the end of the road," he directed Asld, his words quieting towards the end. Asld bit his lip.

"Yes, have fun, Addey!" Junjie called. "Yao can send you a postcard from Winterhold when we get there, aru." Good. Asld was leaving. The sooner the better. "Oh, speaking of that. We should hit the road soon, Yao. Wanna have as much daylight as possible, right?"

Asld looked like he was going to cry. He staggered back, then turned to leave without a word. Yao also turned around and walked quickly into the forest, not listening to anything Junjie said.

Immediately, anything close to cheerfulness Junjie had been portraying left his features. "Yao, where're you going?" he called, hurrying after the other. "C'mon, slow down. We... gotta get to Winterhold, remember?" Crap crap crap CRAP. He had screwed up, hadn't he?

Yao kept up his speed until he was running. Tears fell down his cheeks and he ran on, focusing on the action instead of his own thoughts.

"Yao?!" Junjie called, running into the forest, where Yao had disappeared into. "Yao, you're an idiot!" he breathed out, hopefully too quiet to be heard. He was going to get lost... "Yao, come on, get out of there, aru." His pace slowed down until he was no longer moving. He growled with anger. "_I'm_ an idiot, aru."

Yao ran until he tripped over something and he sat there on his hands and knees, crying. "Come to me, Mara," he said in a shaky voice, "for without you, I might forget the ways of our fathers, and preening by the light of latest fashion, my words might tremble like the thin reeds of novelty in the tempest of enthusiasms."

Junjie finally began walking again, scanning the woods desperately for Yao. "Really, where are you?!" he called out. He hugged himself tightly, walking onwards. Slowly, one of his hands moved down to the dagger in his pocket... just in case. "Yao, come out, aru!"

Yao did not hear Junjie, but kept saying the verse over and over until his words were barely recognizable. Sobs racked his body, and he wished he were being held. By Junjie, by Asld, by Lung, by anyone.

Junjie could literally _feel_ his heart beating against his chest now. "Yao?" he called again, throat hurting. He felt tears form in his own eyes now. He had been so _stupid_. What had gotten into him? Jealousy? Ugh, not with Yao! That... was not right. At all. And now he was _gone_. "Yao!" he called again desperately.

Yao could hear Junjie calling for him, but he ignored it. Junjie didn't love him. No one did, except Mara and her followers.

"YAO!" Okay, enough fooling around. Junjie was going to find Yao if it was the last thing he did. He walked forward, pushing through a bit of brush and eyes scanning frantically for the wizard.

Yao stood up, eyes still squeezed shut and leaking. He stumbled toward Junjie's voice a ways, then stopped. He should find Junjie, comfort him. But half of him was just tired. Tired of everything. He stood there sobbing into his hands.

He _had_ to be close now. Yao could not run too far, right? Shivering a bit, Junjie ran forward, foot catching on a root and falling. He growled, muttering curses under his breath as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Yao!?" he called hoarsely, pushing past a few more trees. His throat was torn, he was cold, and for all he knew, Yao could have been killed by a wild animal by now. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, much to his own embarrassment. "Yao... where _are_ you?!"

Junjie was a bit closer now. Yao heard the pain in his voice and the first half of him (the half that wanted peace for everyone) made him walk toward the hoarse calls. Tears still rolled down his cheeks but Junjie was more important than himself.

Junjie persisted onwards, running into yet another thick wall of bramble. He shoved through them, and saw a figure in the distance. Heart rate picking up, he ran forward, opening his mouth to call out Yao's name once again before realizing that it really _was_ who he was looking for. More tears formed in his eyes, half of them caused by purely relief. "Yao!" he cried out, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath, relief flooding through his vains.

Yao stopped once Junjie found him, sitting down on the ground and crying. Junjie had found him, Junjie was happy, _Junjie, Junjie, Junjie..._

Not caring at _all_ about his own pride, Junjie ran over to the wizard, kneeling down beside him and pulling him close. He bit down on his lower lip, feeling tears form in his own eyes yet again. "Yao, I'm... so happy I found you, aru."

Yao didn't notice the words spoken to him, but leaned into the figure holding him. "I can't..." he sobbed, "Do this anymore..."

"What?" Junjie replied, throat still hurting with each sound he made. He pulled the other closer once again, not sure what was being said.

Yao's crying had his voice in a hoarse whisper. "I'm being used," he said to himself, "used..."

Yao's words were just barely audible, but they still made Junjie frown. "Used?" he repeated softly. "What are you talking about, Yao?"

Yao shook his head, letting out a few sobs. "Mara!" he cried, "Will it never end?!" He hiccupped. "First I was used emotionally- and n-now physically!"

"What?!" Crap, crap, _crap_. Was he talking about what they had done before? Was it bothering Yao again? Junjie had to hold his breath so as not to do something drastic, such as just... collapsing. He felt so _dumb_. "Yao, it's alright, aru..." he breathed out, not sure what else to say.

Yao wept again. "I can't- control it..." He held onto Junjie's shirt desperately, "The feeling of- being loved... *hic* Even if it's fake. I always give in..."

Junjie gave Yao a tight squeeze, partly because he remembered the other expressing his liking for such a thing. "It's not, aru." he murmured, not sure what he was saying. "...the love, I mean..."

Yao reveled in the tight embrace for a moment, his sobs coming out freely. "Yes it is!" he cried, "Addey tried to take me away from my mentor, aru! He said he loved me! And you-" he shook his head, "Those lustful touches aren't loving at all!"

"I..." At Yao's words, Junjie felt his heart practically _drop_. "I know, aru. It was wrong. You didn't want it." The first time had been "okay". Because... it had simply been a criminal raping a bystander. Not "good", but not... worthy of Yao getting so upset. But the second time had been so... intimate. Ugh, why could he not have just left Yao after raping him? Why in the world had he decided to stick around?!

Yao lamented a few more times until he was too tired. He pushed his head into Junjie's shoulder and let the tears flow silently. "I want," he began in a whisper, "to be loved. I'm not strong enough to care for myself. I'm not strong enough for anyone to love me either."

Sighing, Junjie silently went over how important his pride was to him. Was it worth losing Yao to keep it? Was it worth _gaining_ Yao to throw it away entirely? He let his teeth sink into his lower lip, thinking for a long while, occasionally giving Yao another comforting squeeze. "I'm pretty sure I told you before - I never said you were _strong_, Yao," he finally murmured, forcing a soft chuckle. "But that doesn't matter, right? At least, it doesn't matter to me. If it did, I probably would have been all over 'Addey'." He forced another awkward laugh, wiping the tears from the other's face. "I love you for other (probably better) reasons than that, aru."

"Strength _does_ matter," Yao said, not listening any further, "I can't count how many times I could have been killed because I wasn't strong enough, aru. Every family wants a man to carry on their name, but no woman wants to marry a man who can't labor. No man wants to marry someone who can't give them children." he shook his head again. "My parents knew this, and tried to kill me because I took up space. My brother took me to an orphanage but they tried to kill me too because I was a nuisance to them. I had to learn to run away or be killed until Lung found use in me. Only because he couldn't find anyone else to be his apprentice."

Junjie growled at this, and rather roughly grabbed ahold of Yao's chin, forcing him to look up at the thief. For a moment, he paused, frowning at just how dreadful Yao looked, face stained with tears and eyes reddened. "Yao, listen to me, aru." his tone was stern and commanding. "Stop. Don't be like that. You're..." He sighed. "Honestly, Yao, I don't know _what_ you did, but somehow I managed to _fall in love with you_. I don't just fall in love with random people. You're special, alright?" A faint smile flickered onto his lips for a moment.

Yao blinked, sniffling slightly. "You...love me?" he asked in a whisper, a late tear rolling down his cheek.

Taking another deep breath, Junjie nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so." An awkward laugh. He gently wiped away the tear, hand remaining on Yao's cheek for a moment after. "Don't know how it happened, aru. But it's the truth."

Yao swallowed, staring in Junjie's eyes. How had he not known? Oh, right. The Sinner's Curse took away Mara's blessing of being able to read a person's soul. This whole time... Yao leaned up a little and, very gently, pressed his lips against Junjie's. It was a lover's kiss, not lustful or greedy.

Junjie blinked with surprise at the kiss, but did not refuse it. Rather, he let his hands move from where they had been holding Yao up to his neck, where they wrapped around the wizard and pulled him close once more, returning the kiss rather... hesitantly.

Yes. Yao could feel it now, the _tenderness_. He pulled away and looked at Junjie again before kissing his nose, his cheek, his forehead. Very quietly he whispered, "The lover's kiss is gentle, his movements slow. Never taking a moment for granted. That is how you identify love from lust."

Smiling at this, Junjie nodded with only half understanding. He gently pressed a kiss to the top of Yao's forehead, squeezing him tight once more. "I love you Yao," he murmured with a bit more certainty than before.

Yao smiled at this. His heart was filled to the brim with warmth, and he knew what Mara was trying to tell him. "And I love you, Ju-Ju," he said, stroking Junjie's face tenderly. He thought about what they had done before, and what it would feel like to make love with Junjie.

Junjie smiled and nodded. He stood up, sighing. Extending a hand towards Yao, he said, "Come on, get up. We're pretty deep in the forest, aru. If we want to get closer to Winterhold before the day ends, we should hurry." He smiled brightly.

Yao smiled back and let Junjie pull him up. He wiped his face, now red from all the crying, and they started back to the road.

As the two walked through the forest, Junjie turned. He felt his pride once again threaten to be his downfall as he murmured, "I'm sorry, by the way. About... Adde- er... Asld... I was... jealous, aru." His cheeks burned as he spoke. "What... did he do, anyway? You mentioned him back there... something about stealing you?" He prayed Yao would not get too emotional again.

Yao sighed. "Our mentors weren't enemies, but close to it, aru. They exceeded in Destruction magic while we exceeded in Restoration. They were college rivals, always wanting to be the better wizard, aru. Lou, Asld's mentor, made fun of Lung because his apprentice was weak and dainty, unlike Asld who is strong and able. As we got older, Asld and I both started to stray from our mentor's old feuds. He wanted to study Illusion magic; I just wanted to get away from the arguments. We often talked to each other while our mentors were fighting." He paused, remembering the nights hiding in barns or bushes laughing at their foolish teachers.

Junjie nodded. "But..." He did not finish his sentence, but continued to frown and silently listen. Yao had been so upset back there, and Asld had seemed as though he was at least partly the cause for it. What had happened?

Yao continued, "Asld was quick to give me compliments. He wasn't the first to call me beautiful, but it was the first time someone meant it in a caring way. I felt special around him, and he certainly thought I was, aru. I felt helpless around him, as if I had no choice but to fall into his strong arms. It was a pleasant feeling, a feeling of constant safety and love. I gave in to it immediately, and we soon proclaimed our love for each other." He chuckled half-heartedly. "I was sixteen then," he muttered.

Again, there was that rising jealousy. _Why_ was he still jealous? They were in love now. Asld was gone. Junjie sighed. "And...?" He was practically desperate to hear Yao tell him of it going _wrong_. He did not want Yao to think back on "Addey" and be happy...

Yao took in a breath through his nose. "He wanted to marry me, aru. He told me pretty things about buying a house at the top of a mountain and raising chickens and goats. I agreed, but I didn't know he meant so soon as that very day. I was much too young, and I had much to learn from Lung before running away. Lung had saved my life, and I didn't want to abandon him. Asld didn't understand this, and...he threatened to leave without me. I was torn. In my despair he managed to half convince, half force me to go with him into the night; Lung caught us and drove him away, before scolding me horridly." Yao shivered at the memory. "Asld was angry with me. He didn't love me, I found out then. And I hadn't loved him. I thought I did, but...now I know it was my mind _telling_ me I loved him. Like I told you before, the mind cannot love."

Junjie sighed, nodding. So that was it. That was why Asld had been looking for him, and that was why Yao had just _broken down_ after he had gone away. He took a step closer to him and wrapped an arm around the other. "It's okay, aru. I'm here now, right? And I really _do_ love you," He smiled. "Don't worry about Addey. Er... Asld."

smiled and leaned into Junjie. "I know you love me," he said, "As hard as it is for me to beileve, as a follower of Mara I can't deny the evidence, aru." It really _was_ hard for him to believe.

Soon, they reached the end of the forest and found Yao's horse still waiting patiently for them. Junjie smiled. "Come on, let's get going. We should try get to Winterhold as soon as possible, aru." He walked over to the horse, glancing towards yao again and smiling.

Yao looked down and blushed under his gaze. "Wh-who rides?" he asked.

"I don't care." He wanted to point out that _he had walked last time_, but he kept his mouth shut to say, "If you want to, you can ride again, aru. I'll lead the way." He smiled brightly as he moved over, allowing Yao to ride once again.

"Thank you," Yao said, for once accepting Junjie's offer without arguing, "We can switch in an while or so, aru."

After a good four hours, Junjie began hugging himself tightly at all times and shivering. "Getting cold," he murmured, glancing up at Yao. That was a good thing, of course. That meant they were getting closer to their destination.

Yao looked down and frowned when he saw Junjie shivering so. He asked, "Do you want to ride now? It's been long enough for me, aru."

Junjie shrugged. "Sure," he decided, legs honestly hurting from the amount of walking they had done. He shivered lightly once more. "It's not _too_ late, but I think we should start looking for shelter. I'd hate to be out in this cold once it gets dark, aru."

Yao stopped his horse on the side of the road and dismounted. "You're right," he said, "There's a good spot for shelter coming up in about twenty or so minutes, if it's still there. Lung and I stayed there a few times. An abandoned house with no furniture."

"Okay, that'll work," Junjie nodded, smiling as he climbed onto the horse. As they began moving once again, the thief turned to Yao, staring at him. Gosh, they were the _weirdest_ duo ever.

Yao took advantage of being on foot and picked a few ingredients here and there, filling his pockets with snowberries and tundra cotton. He could really work on his alchemy, having focused mainly on spells for the past few months.

Watching Yao with a slight smile on his face, Junjie inquired, "What're you doing?" He chuckled, finding the sight of the wizard gathering random _things_ on the ground rather amusing. "Those things have nothing to do with spells, do they?"

Yao smiled as he picked some berries. "Alchemy," he said, "Lung wasn't a fan of it because he wasn't any good at it. Asld taught me everything I know, and Agen gave me tips here and there when I saw him, aru. It's making potions and poisons. Also you can sell ingredients and make lots of mo-DRAGON!" he screamed suddenly, spotting the clean dragon skeleton sitting neatly at the top of a small slope ahead.

"What?!" Junjie cried, eyes immediately darting to where Yao was looking, spotting the sight in question. He yanked the horse's reigns, pulling her back a few steps.

Yao ran forward, feeling the snow finally blow into his hood. He struggled through the bushes up the hill, cutting his arms a few times but desperate to get to the deceased dragon.

Sighing, Junjie got off of the horse, leaving her there as he followed the wizard. "Yao, slow down, aru. It's just a dragon." Did that sound ignorant? Oh well, he really knew nothing of alchemy or wizardry.

Yao finally reached the top and looked at it, admiring its beauty. It was completely intact, no bones taken yet. It was a miracle. He turned to stare at Junjie, who was at the bottom of the hill now. "Hurry!" he said desperately, "Please!"

Junjie nodded, beginning to climb the hill quickly. Upon arriving at the top of the hill, he stared at the corpse of the creature with somewhat shock and admiration. Panting softly, he murmured, "Kinda... crazy, right? To just find this out here..."

Yao nodded. "I'm so surprised it hasn't been looted yet. Must have been a recent kill, aru. I heard dragons were here again but I didn't think I'd ever find one." He paused to admire it once more before quickly going forward and taking hold of the skull. "Help me?" he asked Junjie, knowing that dragon bones were _extremely_ heavy.

"Sure," Junjie shrugged, kneeling down to inspect the skeleton. He grabbed onto the skull, helping lift it. Taking the whole thing into his arms, he groaned slightly. "It is heavy, aru." he muttered, staring down at the bone. "What other parts do you want?"

"All of it," Yao said, "As much as we can take. It's not too far from Winterhold, it's worth the trip, aru. We can store it in the shed if it's possible." He took an entire foot from the dragon (about the size of his forearm) and held it up best he could. He started scrambling down to the horse.

Junjie followed, chuckling. When he reached the bottom of the hill, he was quick to drop the skull down, relieved that he no longer had to hold onto such a heavy item, and began returning uphill once more. This time, he began to pull at the bone that held together the dragon's left wing.

Yao threw out everything in the saddle bags to put the bones in them. The horse could carry the bones for a while, having been a draft horse in her younger life. He could care less about the clothes and books and everything else. He drew the horse close to the hill and climbed back up to get more bones.

Returning to the horse to drop the bones, Junjie glanced to Yao. "You know this means we're gonna have to find shelter even sooner than we thought. Your horse isn't strong enough to carry these for too long, aru." With these words, he ran back up the hill, starting to get tired, and found another bone that he thought was worth bringing with them.

"Yes," Yao said, pulling two feet from the dragon and attempting to carry them both. "We'll have to but it's worth it, aru. We will take multiple trips and carry all we can."

Junjie nodded. "Okay," He sighed, arms hurting from carrying _so many heavy bones_. But... it was making Yao happy, and if it really _did_ do something for them, then... he could endure it. The thief sighed again, returning to the pile of bones once more.

Yao filled up the saddle bag with little bones and took his cloak off and laid it on the ground. Ignoring the cold that struck his skin, he put the skull in the middle of the cloak and pulled the ends together to make a sort of sack.

Finally, Junjie was certain that no more could be taken. Not a big deal, really - they had acquired quite a bit of the skeleton anyway. "Well, I think that's good enough, aru." He stared at what was left of the dragon, still shivering slightly.

Yao's heart was beating wildly, and he couldn't stop smiling. He lifted the skull as best he could, summoning strength from who-knows-where, and putting it in the place of the rider in the saddle with a quiet laugh. He took a few breaths before tying it down with the stirrup straps.

Smiling brightly, Junjie ran a hand through the horse's mane. "Okay, great. So we'll hit the road now, and try to find that shelter you were talking about, aru. We can stay there for the night and continue on to Winterhold from there." That would work...

Yao collected the small pile of little bones in his shirt and held them protectively while they walked and led the horse. It wasn't too long, probably twenty minutes, until he cut sharply off the road and walked straight into the woods. He prayed the house was still there.

Junjie followed quickly, sighing and stretching slightly. He had to work out more or something - if carrying a few bones down a mountain made him sore, there were obvious problems.

Yao sped up once he saw an ivy-covered wall through the trees. He approached the house and looked in the window. Inside he saw-furniture! Someone was living here? "Somebody furnished it," he said to Junjie.

"What?" Junjie repeated with surprise. "So someone's living here, then?" Crap. There went their idea for shelter. But then again... maybe it was empty? Or... something? Whatever, he was honestly really desperate for some form of shelter. "Let's try anyway. If worse comes to worse, we could always fight, aru."

"Or peacefully ask to stay for the night," Yao offered quietly. He went to the front door and set his bones down, then summoned a half-spell Lung had taught him. "People have been here," he said as information formed in his mind, "Different people though, so probably just travelers, aru."

Junjie nodded. "No one here now, then?" He felt relief flood over him. Good. No fighting, no begging for lodging. Without waiting for a definite answer, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Yao carefully followed, even though he knew no one had crossed this way in a long time. The living room was furnished but didn't smell cared for. He looked in the bedroom, happy to find a bed skirt on the bed. He slid his small bones underneath it. "We can hide some of the bones here, aru," he called to Junjie.

"Okay," Junjie answered, smiling as he looked around. The place was not well taken care of, and rather old, but... it _was_ furnished, and it would work as lodging. "Do we have anything to eat?" he suddenly asked. "It's about dinner time, I believe." Oh, if only they were back in Solitude, where they could just... buy what they needed. That was the kind of life Junjie preferred.

"Yeah," Yao said as he walked back through the front door to relieve the horse of her burdens. He carried a saddle bag back through. "I have some potions that ease hunger pains. It works better than food anyways, aru."

Junjie shrugged. Honestly, _food_ sounded much more appealing than a potion, but... "Okay, that'll work." He followed Yao. "And then we should rest. It's been... a long day."

Yao was slightly confused by Junjie's comment. Wasn't he a thief? "No!" he complained, "We have to go back to get the rest of the dragon. It's almost gone." He went back to the horse to finish carrying the bones to stuff them under the bed.

"Oh, right." Junjie rubbed his arm slightly. "After that, then." Not just a long day physically... mentally, he was exhausted. That visit from "Addey" had been more than enough excitement for one day, in his opinion.

About an hour later they had finished getting the dragon back to the house. Yao couldn't fit all of it under the bed so he stuffed some into a closet. Once it was all finished he leaned against the closet door with a deep sigh that turned into a wide smile.

Junjie walked over to the wizard and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tiring," he muttered, glancing at the bed where the dragon bones lay beneath it. "But... glad you're happy, aru." He shrugged. "Wish my back wasn't killing me, though." It was exhausting, traveling up and down that hill carrying those heavy bones.

Yao looked at Junjie. It was obvious he had no clue. Suddenly Yao lunged forward with a bright laugh, hugging Junjie's shoulders tightly.

Surprised by this, Junjie gasped before smiling and accepting the hug eagerly. He pulled Yao close. "Not that I'm complaining, but uh... what's this for?" he asked, referring to the hug.

Should he tell him? Yao thought about this for a moment but he couldn't keep it in. "We're rich!" he exclaimed excitedly, giving another laugh.

"What?!" Junjie repeated, grinning stupidly at the thought even if he did not particularly understand. Rich because... of the dragon bones? Were they really so... expensive? "That's... amazing, aru."

Yao laughed and jumped up and down in Junjie's arms. "They're worth at least a hundred thousand gold, aru!"

Continuing to grin, Junjie gave Yao another very tight squeeze. "It really _is_ amazing," he answered. Rich. He and Yao were _rich_. All thanks to some insane turn of fate that had resulted in finding a dragon's skeleton.

Yao couldn't stop smiling. They could finally pay off the charges hanging over both his and Junjie's heads! In his excitement he put his hands around Junjie's head and kissed him.

Junjie took a moment to react to this gesture, still having trouble even processing it all. However, soon enough he was kissing back, pulling Yao close and opening his mouth in hopes of possibly deepening the kiss.

Yao sucked on Junjie's bottom lip for a few seconds before pulling away and setting his forehead on the other. "What do you want to do with the money once we get it?" he whispered.

"Don't know," Junjie answered, tone breathy and soft. He thought for a rather long while. "Never been rich before, aru." Even as a child, his family had been extremely poor.

"I say we buy another horse first and take it to Winterhold," Yao said, "We can sell some of it on the way but the college will take it for all its worth, aru. Lung and Agen were both favorites of the head mage, and the bones will do them good, especially with the students' research." He buried his head into Junjie's shoulder, grinning.

Junjie nodded. "Sounds good." Another horse. Definitely. And... gold. Lots of gold. That had not been acquired due to thievery. It was an amazing thing to imagine, really. He placed a kiss to the top of Yao's head. "Tomorrow, though. Now, we should... rest." And maybe do something more? Junjie chuckled.

Yao nodded and pulled away, walking to the bedroom. "I'm so happy I don't know what to think!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, same," Junjie agreed with another laugh. Walking over to the bed, he lay down on it, sighing. It really had been a tiring day. With all that happened with Asld, and then the dragon bones... not to mention the amount of travelling they had done. "How close is Winterhold, anyway?"

"About an hour's walk," Yao said, pulling the covers back and checking it before laying down. The bed was nice, surprisingly. There were no holes or stains to suggest bugs or other defects. "How about tomorrow I walk there with enough to buy a new horse, and ride it back so we don't have to leave the bones here?"

Junjie nodded. "Sure, sounds good." He moved over, grabbing ahold of Yao and kissing him on the cheek. "I can stay behind and watch the bones and all," He let his hand travel down to Yao's chest almost playfully.

Yao smiled at Junjie and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

Face turning a light shade of pink, Junjie murmured, "Hey, um... you mentioned something earlier... about... making... love...?" His tone grew quieter with each word, until it was nothing but an embarrassed mumble. "And it was between, like... lovers... aru..." He glanced away, not wanting to look the wizard directly in the eyes.

Yao's face turned blank and he blinked, then smiled again. "I'd love to," he said, giving Junjie a kiss on the forehead. Mara had given him her approval already, so even though it was early in such a relationship, Yao felt it was perfectly fine for such a ritual to take place.

"W- wait, really?!" Junjie asked. For some reason, the idea felt... awkward. After all, it would the first time it was really... consensual. The thought made him frown. But... third time's a charm... right? He nodded. "Okay, then."

Yao poked Junjie's nose. "You look uncertain," he said, "Should I explain how it works?"

He felt like a _virgin_, Junjie realized as his face reddened a bit more. "S- sure, go ahead, aru." He nodded quickly.

Yao nodded. "Most of the time it is completely natural and it can happen any way the two want," he said, "But for the first time and on celebratory occasions it has certain customs. For our case, there must be no light other than the light of the moon, aru. The lovers feel their way around, memorizing each other's bodies by touch, for Love is blind." Talking about such things was usually a forbidden subject for Yao, but when it came to Mara he held nothing back. "The touches are slow, savoring every moment; making love is not meant for the bodily pleasure but for being one with your lover, knowing them, you are theirs and they are yours. There are no words spoken except cries of each other's name. Asking for permission or to do something is unnecessary, aru. Your lover gives themselves to you in full and you act together in harmony, consenting with body movements and sighs. After it is done the lovers fall into sleep together, basking in Mara's gift to them aru. It is the time for reflection and thanksgiving for your partner, and praise to Mara for the blessing she has given us."

Junjie nodded slowly. "O- okay. Well... there's no light in the room, so that's good. And uh... no talking. Okay." That would be weird... he had a (possibly bad) tendency to speak during these sorts of things. Oh well. "So how do you want to start? We could just... uh... take our clothes off? And go on from there?" It was nerve-racking - this was so _important_. What if he messed something up? Oh gosh, Yao would never forgive him. He fumbled with the front of his shirt.

Yao chuckled and put his hands on Junjie's. "That is unimportant," he said, "Here let me show you, aru." With a second of concentration he put out the candles in the room he had lit earlier, then climbed on top of Junjie. He ran his fingers lightly over the other's face, and leaned down to kiss his nose. Stroking Junjie's face slowly, Yao graced their lips together.

Surprised by the fact that Yao had taken action in such a way, Junjie smiled and had to hold his breath to keep from making a sound. He gently kissed back, a hand moving to run down the other's back lovingly and pull him close once more.

Yao smiled into the kiss, then pulled away to kiss Junjie's cheek. He left soft kisses all over Junjie's face, as if the golden skin were sacred. To him, it was. He let his hand run down Junjie's neck and under the hem of his shirt.

Junjie sucked in a breath at this, hand leaving Yao's back to move up and undo his ponytail, letting the other's hair fall down around his shoulders. He smiled, leaning up to place a kiss to Yao's nose. Part of him felt silly, and unsure of how the heck to continue, but... it was also pleasant. And the fact that Yao was actually... okay with it all this time, that it was not forced... just that in and of itself was amazing.

Yao smiled too as Junjie kissed his nose, then pressed their lips together softly. His hair fell like a curtain over them, shielding them from the outside world. He loved this, being so close to Junjie. He had only met him a few days ago, but he was already in love with him.

Kissing back, Junjie made sure to let the kiss deepen again, opening his mouth and this time running his tongue over Yao's lower lip. One of his hands moved to wrap around Yao's neck and pull them closer together, the other slipping beneath the wizard's shirt to gently rub his bare stomach.

Yao parted his lips and deepened the kiss, softly taking hold of Junjie's upper lip. He sighed through his nose at the feeling of Junjie's hand on his body, and in return let his own hand, though slowly, venture further down Junjie's shirt, memorizing his chest.

Junjie was cautious and even slightly hesitant to press his tongue into the inside of Yao's mouth, tasting him and exploring every inch he could reach. His hand moved up a bit more to run over the other's nipples teasingly.

Yao hummed, pressing himself down on Junjie. So far, this was everything he dreamed of it being. His heart beat wildly for his first real lover, not a trace of pain present. He rolled over onto his back and pulled Junjie's arm, desperate for more of the tender touches.

Pulling apart when the desperation for air overcame his need for Yao's touch, Junjie smiled, panting a bit. So far, everything... seemed like it was going well? And... he was enjoying it, and hopefully Yao was as well. That was good. He sat up and looked down at Yao, now beginning to remove the wizard's shirt.

Yao whimpered impatiently and sat up, straddling Junjie and kissing him deeply. He ran his hand along the long braid, visualizing its raven-black color while sucking on Junjie's lip. He _did_ want the clothes separating them to be gone, but he was addicted to kissing him more.

Junjie chuckled at this, nearly making some sort of comment before catching himself, remembering how they were supposed to keep quiet. He pulled away from the wizard's kiss, then pulled Yao's shirt up and over his head to expose his chest. For a moment, his eyes wandered up to Yao's face, half wishing he could better see the expression on it, before leaning forward to give the other's right nipple a gentle nip.

Yao took in a breath and clenched his fist around Junjie's braid. He brushed his lips over Junjie's head, his breaths shaky.

Making sure he did not hurt the other, Junjie sucked at the spot for a moment before his kisses began moving upwards, towards Yao's neck. When he reached his collarbone he bit down, sucking gently once more.

At this, Yao tensed and gasped, throwing his head back. He didn't know why, but that felt _so good_. "J-Junjie," he moaned, pulling himself closer.

Junjie was honestly surprised by such a reaction, and for a moment he glanced upwards to try and get a good look at Yao's face. Finding this impossible thanks to the lighting (and lack thereof), he resumed giving Yao's collarbone nips and kisses, hand returning to his lover's chest.

Yao moaned again, letting his hands roam under Junjie's shirt to feel the muscles that hid there. He shivered as Junjie sucked on his neck, letting out a sensual sigh as butterflies filled his stomach.

A smile formed once more on Junjie's lips as he pulled away. His kisses now went downwards, determined to cover every inch of Yao's body from where he was now to the rim of his pants with kisses. He did just that, lips trailing down the wizard's stomach lovingly.

Yao smiled, letting himself relax. Junjie loved him. The fact finally registered _completely_ in his mind. They were two parts of a whole now. He released a small but gleeful giggle; he belonged to Junjie, fully.

Junjie's eyes immediately snapped up to Yao's face at the sound, a smile forming on his own face. He sat up for a moment, pressing a kiss to the other's forehead, before gripping the rim of Yao's pants and pulling them down. It felt so strange, being so slow about all of this... but it was good, too.

Yao hummed, pleased, then pulled Junjie's lips to his own for a surprise kiss. He let his hands roam to Junjie's shirt, unbuttoning one of the buttons at the top.

Smiling at this, Junjie gave in and let Yao have his way, kissing back. He moved a hand to his lover's thigh, which he stroked gently, letting Yao undo the front of his shirt.

Yao gradually exposed Junjie's chest, reaching up to give it a kiss or two. Then he pulled it past his shoulders, kissing the skin as it was revealed.

Junjie let out a pleased hum at this, moving his hand once more to this time play with Yao's hair, admiring the softness of it.

Once Junjie's shirt was gone, Yao traced his lips along his chest, giving soft kisses to his nipples, running his hand along his lower back; memorizing Junjie's body.

Letting out a gasp at Yao's newest advanced, Junjie moaned softly. The hand that was currently not toying with his lover's hair moved to grip the other's side, almost as if for support. It had been... a long time, to say the least, since he had last had any of his movements reciprocated like this.

Yao smiled at Junjie's reaction, rubbing his nose on his collarbone. He swept his hand up and down Junjie's back with varied pressure, a massage of a sort. He reached up and gave Junjie's lips a short kiss, wanting to express his love for the other.

Junjie moaned softly again, not sure what was suddenly causing him so much pleasure, but liking it quite a bit. He pulled Yao close, kissing him on the cheek.

Yao used both hands this time, wanting to please his lover. He massaged Junjie's back slowly, taking note of the responses given.

Junjie's back arched a bit, trying to stifle the moan that emitted from his mouth once more. "Yao..." he whimpered out, feeling... pathetic, for lack of a better term.

Yao smiled, more than satisfied with the result. Curious, he formed a _small_ amount of healing energy in his hands. They glowed a soft orange as he smoothed the energy into Junjie's skin.

Junjie gasped at the extremely _strange_ feeling, chewing on his lower lip. Finally, he decided to advance a bit, pulling away from Yao and leaning down to gently kiss the tip of his member. He frowned, remembering that the last time he had done such a thing to the wizard it had been to seduce him...

"Oh!" Yao said in surprise. He spread his legs to leave room for Junjie, his heart racing at what he knew came next. It was so much more than it was before...now, it felt..._right_.

Junjie smiled, loving the fact that Yao was actually okay with it this time. Gently, he lowered himself down a bit more to suck at the tip of the other's cock, hand stroking the base.

Yao laid his head back and moaned, rolling his hips up slightly with pleasure. Oh, how he loved being intimate with Junjie!

Not wanting Yao to cum yet, Junjie pulled off of the other's cock, rubbing the head gently with his thumb a few times before wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him deeply.

Yao hummed his pleasure into Junjie's mouth and kissed back, letting his tongue graze the inside of Junjie's lips. He wrapped his legs around Junjie's waist, wanting to be closer.

Smiling brightly, Junjie pulled away once again and gently pushed Yao down onto his back. He wanted very badly to say... something, but knew better. Instead, he kissed Yao's eyelids and spread his lover's legs apart.

Yao sighed contentedly and let himself be guided, smiling at the action, the feeling inside him, Junjie...everything. It was so pleasant, and soon eagerness crawled in his veins. He lifted his legs up to give Junjie the best access.

Still smiling, Junjie nodded with approval and gently pressed his fingers to Yao's mouth, silently asking for him to suck.

Yao consented, taking the fingers with his own and running his tongue along them, giving individual attention to each as if it were an assignment.

Junjie sighed softly at the feeling, enjoying having Yao's tongue run over his hand. Finally, he pulled away, nodding once more as he gently pressed a finger into his lover's entrance.

Yao let out a breath, adjusting slightly to the feeling. He reached for Junjie's hand, taking it in his own.

Much to his _own_ embarrassment, Junjie found that Yao really was... not as tight as he had been before. They had done this twice already, and both times rather recently. Still, he wanted to not risk hurting the other, so he continued to stretch him thoroughly, adding a second finger and thrusting them a bit.

Yao rocked his hips a little in response to this, completely entranced with the action. A shiver ran through his spine as he was stretched, and he let out a shaky breath.

Happy to see Yao was not in any pain, Junjie spread his fingers before thrusting them a bit. He then added a third, wanting to apologize for what possible pain he may be giving him. Knowing he was supposed to keep his mouth shut, he instead used his free hand to stroke the other's length.

Yao moaned at this, letting his legs fall even more apart with pleasure. "Junjie..." he whimpered. He wanted Junjie inside him, badly.

At the sound of his name being moaned, Junjie decided he could take it no longer. He pulled his fingers out of the wizard, knowing he was more than prepared. Then, he went to work on his own pants, taking them off rather quickly.

Yao smiled once he heard Junjie get ready to penetrate him. He longed to be filled by Junjie's member, ready for them to be one person together.

Once all lower clothing was removed, Junjie was quick to lean over Yao, gripping onto his legs tightly and keeping them spread as he thrust inside, groaning loudly at the feeling.

Yao threw his head back, lifting his hips. He let out a high-pitched moan, grabbing the sheets around him.

Panting slightly, Junjie began thrusting into Yao, being gentle so as not to hurt him. It was amazing, really, how _good_ it felt. He just wanted _more_ of the wizard. More of _his_ wizard. He grinned, moaning out the other's name.

Yao let himself go and cried out in pleasure loudly, letting Junjie know just how _good_ all of this was. The pleasure, the emotions, the _Love_. It was everything Mara had promised him.

Junjie hummed with pleasure at the _sounds_ Yao was making, loving all of it. He had had sex so many times... and yet... this easily just stood out. There was no way to ever compare to what was happening now. It was so _perfect_. His thrusts grew rougher and faster.

Yao took fistfuls of the sheets, panting and gasping at every thrust. He moved his hips with Junjie, and their movements complemented each other, rhythmic and melodic with their sounds of pleasure.

"Yao..." Junjie moaned out the other's name, overcome with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. This was all so much greater than anything he could ever imagine... he could hardly contain himself. Instinctively, he moved his right hand to grasp Yao's cock again, stroking it in time to his thrusts.

Yao cried out, arching his back and gasping. "Junjie!" he exclaimed, feeling himself grow close to his climax. He wrapped his legs around Junjie's waist and pushed his hands against the headboard of the bed for support.

Junjie could hardly take it anymore. His thrusts, Yao's cries... it was amazing. He could hardly even coherently form Yao's name to moan it out again, louder than before. His thrusts soon lost all rhythm they had possessed earlier, and he became desperate to reach his peak, which he was certain was right around the corner.

Yao's gasps increased and he moaned loudly again, the feelings inside him completely taking control. He reached a hand out to Junjie's neck and pulled on his braid, needing to hold on to something. When he thought he couldn't take anymore, his vision went white. "JUNJIE!" he yelled as he came; as they had been one person before, they both reached their climax together.

Junjie collapsed, much too exhausted to even pull out of the other for a long while. Rather, he just stayed on top of him, albeit slightly awkwardly, panting heavily. Finally, he pulled out, smiling down at his lover.

Yao wrapped his arms around Junjie once his breathing went back to normal, pulling him close. "I love you," he murmured into Junjie's neck.

"I... love you too, aru," Junjie answered softly, rolling over onto his side so as to better hold Yao. He squeezed him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and closing his eyes.

Yao buried his head into Junjie. "You are now my lover in accordance to Mara," he said quietly, "She has given me her approval and we are now one being in her presence, aru."

Junjie nodded at this. He still did not understand it, the way Yao's mind worked when it came to religion. But... as far as he could tell, what Yao was saying was good. he smiled as he undid his braid, letting his hair free. "That's... good,"

Yao kissed Junjie softly. "These feelings," he whispered, "what makes you want to be closer to me, and me to you, aru..."

"Hmm," Junjie nodded, not sure what else to say to this. All he knew, was that he was happy. And Yao was happy. And they were happy _together_. The thought made him smile and kiss Yao once again.

Yao chuckled. "I know you do not understand," he said, "But you will one day, aru. Maybe Mara herself will call to you. Right now though, this is the time to embrace her gifts to us and be thankful for our Love." He smiled. "And I know I am thankful for you. Even our first meeting; I am grateful for all of it, aru."

"Me... too." Junjie agreed softly at slightly awkwardly. "And... I'm glad I went with you to the city and all. And..." Was it wrong to say he was _glad_ that he raped him? That sounded... wrong. But they probably would not have wound up here if it had not been the case. Instead, he just smiled and sighed happily.

Yao giggled softly and rubbed his face against Junjie's neck. "And you know what," he murmured, "We now have enough money to live comfortably for the rest of our lives, aru. Together."

Junjie nodded, still having trouble comprehending that last part. They were rich. And _together_. "Yeah..." His tone was soft and full of thought, as if paying more attention to what he was thinking than what he was saying. He stroked Yao's hair gently.

Yao smiled, then reached up to give Junjie a soft kiss. "First we'll pay off our bounties," he said, "So we can go anywhere without being afraid of the guard, aru."

"Yup. Pay it all off. And maybe we can finally get you a _bed_, hmm?" Junjie laughed. He sighed at the thought. Of having a nice house, and... having money. And someone he loved. The whole idea was just wonderful.

Yao laughed, remembering his own astonishment the night before last when he had a bed to sleep in. "We can buy a house at the top of a city," he said dreamily, "And I could be a doctor and artist, aru. Or we could buy a farm a ways from town and raise chickens and goats and have lots of cute little pets. What seems the best for you?"

Junjie thought for a long while, taking his time in an almost joking manner before answering, "How about whatever requires the less work?" A chuckle. "Honestly, either would be nice. A city... or a farm with tons of land." A sigh, and then a sleepy yawn.

Yao hummed, giving Junjie's collarbone a thoughtful kiss. "A three-story house," he said eventually, "The first story being a healing office, the second my studio or whatever you would like; and the second being our home. I could create potions and heal people for a living, and sell my art for extra money and enjoyment, aru."

"And... I could do something, aru." Junjie murmured. "Not sure what. Maybe... um... lessons. I could teach self defense?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I'd find something, aru." He smiled and kissed the area between Yao's eyes.

"We have plenty of money," Yao said, "You could go to school if you wanted. You could become a bard, a scholar, a lawyer...you could even go to the College of Winterhold and become a wizard, aru!"

Junjie shook his head. "No, I don't need to be a wizard, aru." _Stay away from magic_. "But yeah, I could do something like that. I could even learn to be a healer, like you, and help you in your business!"

Yao chuckled, "You seem like the kind of person who would like Illusion magic, aru. Affecting people's brains, controlling their thoughts. But what would you _want_ to do? If you could do _anything_ in the world, what would it be?"

For another long while, Junjie was silent. Finally, he murmured, "I... don't really know, aru. I never really gave it much thought. In all honesty, I... just kind of steal things." He felt a blush form on his cheeks.

Yao pursed his lips. "Well that won't be necessary anymore," he said, "So you need to find a new hobby so you won't be sitting around with nothing to do all day." Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Oh! Would you be interested at all in smithing?"

Junjie thought for a moment. "It could be fun." He nodded. "Never tried it, aru." He sighed, thinking for a moment more on how he would contribute to their future before asking, "What about you, by the way? You talked about being some sort of doctor... what else? What else do you wanna do with the money?" He kissed Yao's forehead.

"People pay regular doctors adequate money to heal them," he said, "But with a skill like mine there is guaranteed recovery and much quicker to perform. People would pay much for it, aru. And for those who cannot afford it there are healing potions. And for far-away relatives or maybe for customers to store later, I could have special healing potions. And for the rich I could have rare, exotic poisons, potions and ingredients. Dragon bones are the most expensive ingredient in the world, aru." He thought for a moment. "After using what I can for the inventory and proper materials, all the money would go to you, aru."

"Hmm..." Junjie nodded, sighing almost dreamily about the thought of it all as he pulled the wizard close once more, lips resting on the top of his head for a moment. He yawned sleepily. "It'll be great, aru."

Yao buried himself happily into Junjie, loving the way their bare skin graced against each other's. After a moment's silence he whispered, "Junjie...?"

Junjie smiled as he held his lover close. "Yeah? What is it?"

Yao hesitated. "What would you think...about..." he bit his lip. "After we paid off our bounties...we could get married?"

Junjie's heart seemed to freeze and skip a beat at the same time as he heard these words. Marriage? It sounded... _weird_. But... that made sense, right? That they would... get married... Slowly, he gave a very awkward nod. "I... guess we would?"

Yao took in a shallow breath. "You don't have to say yes, aru. Marriage is the final declaration of love and devotion in the presence of Mara and cannot be undone. We only met a few days ago..."

Junjie frowned. But he _wanted_ to make that final declaration. Still... it did seem sudden. And final. "I... want to. But it would be so..." So _what_?! He was not sure.

Yao nodded, trying not to seem disappointed. "We can think about it," he said, "Even though we would be scorned by the townfolk for living together unwed...Lung and I were travelers, we do not follow all of townspeople-rules, aru!" He gave a forced chuckle.

A small smile forming on his lips, slightly forced, Junjie nodded. "Okay, for now, that would work. We could figure it out as we go, right?" A forced laugh.

Yao nodded and sighed, drawing shapes on Junjie's chest. After a moment he whispered, "I'm yours forever, aru."

Junjie sighed happily at this, smiling brightly. "Yeah..." He felt silly, but really... had nothing else to say. "That's... good," Another gentle kiss to the top of Yao's head.

Yao closed his eyes and smiled. "You'll take care of me right?" he asked quietly.

"Of course!" Junjie answered immediately, nodding and grinning. Of _course_ he would. He would give his life if it meant keeping Yao unharmed.

Yao sighed. "I feel like a weight has lifted off me," he said, "One that has been crushing me since the day Lung died, aru."

Sighing slightly at this, Junjie nodded. "I'm glad," he answered, petting Yao's hair again. "You should be happy, Yao. You're the kind of person who _needs_ to be happy." Another chuckle.

Yao smiled and laughed half-heartedly. "That's the difference between you and Lung," he said, "He never said things like that."

Junjie pulled Yao close again. "Oh well. Lung sounds like he was a good person, though." But Yao needed to be with someone who would always be there to just... help him. That was what he would do, Junjie decided. Just... be there for him when he needed it.

"He really was," Yao said, thinking about his old mentor. "Junjie," he asked, "You never told me about your past, aru."

"Oh?" Junjie murmured, face flushing just a bit. "Well, ah..." He thought, trying to find a way to summarize it. "I was _really_ poor when I was little. After my mom was killed, I ended up running away. That's when I first got into thievery. Nothing... really happened after that, aru." That was it. That was his past. He sighed.

Yao nodded. "For some reason I got the impression you had been a rich kid who rebelled and ran away from home. Turns out you're a better person than that, aru."

"Not really," Junjie snorted. "I was really just a kid who gave up on everything and ran away from home... If I was a better person, I would've stayed and taken care of my little sister, aru." His tone softened a bit. "But... oh well. Can't rewrite the past, right?"

Yao paused. "No, we can't," he said, "But we _can_ come to terms with our past selves, aru. That is one of Mara's teachings. One of the reasons I went to the temple of Mara was because they told me it wasn't my fault Lung died, aru."

Junjie frowned at this again. "Your fault?" Maybe it was a touchy subject for Yao, but... "How would it be your fault?"

Again Yao paused. "Like I said I was a spoiled little child, aru. I was seventeen when Lung died, aru. He was teaching me Flame, a destruction spell. I refused to learn it, wanting to learn more resurrection magic. We argued, and I stole one of his pendants, ran far away and hid from him and pouted. It was dark soon and I had no choice but to go back to camp in case saber tooths got to me, aru. When I went back I saw him dead in the camp. A band of evil wizards had come for him, I knew by their signature marks, aru. They had always been looking for the pendant, and Lung had stolen it from them long ago, aru. When they found out he didn't have it, they killed him and looted his body. If I hadn't taken the pendant in a fit of stubbornness, he would still be alive."

Junjie shook his head. "No, it wasn't your fault, aru." Well... it kind of was. But... he knew that was not the right thing to say. "Don't let it bother you. We all screw up, right? Just... forget about it. Things are better now..."

Yao smiled almost sadly. "Yes I know," he said, "I hated myself for the longest time after that though, aru. A full year I barely did anything, hiding under Lung's robes. Then I stumbled upon Lyrin, who was the only person who actually cared about me at that point. She asked me questions about myself and after I told her what a wretched person I was, who no one wanted, she wiped away my tears and said she saw a light in my eyes she saw in no one else." He paused.

Light in Yao's eyes? He could relate to such a statement, Junjie decided with a smile. "Lyrin was right, you know." he murmured, stroking the wizard's cheek gently with the back of his hand. "Er, anyway... go on?"

Yao smiled at the touch, grazing his fingers over Junjie's side. "She told me that even though I thought I was a nuisance, she saw a good person sitting before her. That I had a power unlike most, to love unconditionally, and to help others do so as well, aru. She said Mara was calling to me, that I could change the lives of so many people; bring lovers together, and thaw and warm the cold hearts of those with souls made of ice."

"Wow," Junjie sighed at the thought. Yao being so... powerful. And not in the way _he_ was. Not strong, or quick, or good with a sharp object. Yao's powers were almost... otherworldly. He could do things out of fairy tales, if what Lyrin had said was correct. It was an amazing idea.

Yao kissed Junjie's collarbone, deep in thought. "In my despair I wasn't quick to believe this," he said quietly, "Lyrin took me to a pond nearby and showed me a family of ducks. She said 'look at that mother duck, and how she cradles her young.' She said that every mother will give their life for their children, from a drive deep in their souls, called Love aru. She said that everyone could love, though many abuse it and over time it has evolved into something different in many people's minds. She said I had the ability to change that, to show people what Love is. To give freely, from gold to mercy to forgiveness. She took me to the Temple of Mara and clarified me, naming me a true Follower of Mara. Mara gave me assignments; the first wasn't a challenging one, though the journey was the most testing."

"Assignments, hmm? Like what?" Honestly, by now Junjie really was interested. He hummed slightly as he kissed Yao's shoulder and waited for an answer.

"The first was a couple in a small village, aru," Yao said, "A woman named Eerit fell in love with another woman. But her parents were farmers, and insisted on having grandchildren to carry on their name. They had betrothed her with a man in the next village. I was to make them see that their daughter would be happier with the other woman, and that that was what really mattered. But the most challenging part of the journey was before I arrived, aru. I was attacked twice, once by a robber and once by an escaped criminal. I had always learned to run away or use my magic to distract them, aru. But that time I had to follow Mara's teachings. I simply let the robber take what he would, and begged him not to take my robe. He left with all of my money and ingredients. The criminal wanted money to take him elsewhere, but since I had none I healed his wounds and gave him my extra clothes so he wouldn't be identified as a criminal, aru. In my heart I was scared and disappointed, but Mara gave me her approval and I was content."

Junjie sighed. Healed them, gave them everything. That was Yao. He was... invincible. No one could truly bring him down or do something to destroy him, because he was so eager to please. Even if one tried, he would find some weird bright side to it all. Heck, he had allowed him to _rape_ him, and then fallen in love with him only days later! Junjie shook his head, as if having trouble comprehending it all.

"It took a few months," Yao said, "To get used to it, aru. After a while it became habit, to offer anyone, even thieves, to have their wounds healed, to give anyone less fortunate than I help of any kind." He gave a breathy chuckle. "And honestly the criminals were the most interesting to me, aru. How they managed to be so cold-hearted, to steal from the innocent and leave people helpless. I felt that they were the most in need of help. I prayed every night for them, that one day warmth may be breathed into their souls. The Thieves' Guild know me well; they never harm me for they know I will give them everything on contact. Lyrin said this was why I was a child of Mara; that I could love even those incapable of loving."

Nodding, Junjie snorted softly as he murmured, "Like me," There was a certain humbleness to his tone. The thought dawned on him that he really did not deserve Yao. At all. Yao was perfect. Beautiful, and kind, and _powerful_. And... he was not. At all. He was really _nothing_. "You're amazing, Yao. You really are."

Yao laughed a little, snuggling into Junjie again. "Thank you," he said. Naturally unable to take a compliment, he whispered, "However I am weak. In body and in spirit and in self-control."

Junjie huffed at this statement, playfully yet roughly yanking a strand of Yao's hair. "_Stop that_." he snapped, mouth moving to Yao's shoulder again and this time biting it. "You seriously can't even be given praise without putting yourself down. That's your _only_ flaw. Being humble is good, but you take it to an extreme, aru."

Yao winced at the bite but sighed and stroked Junjie's upper back. "I am only telling you the truth, at least in my own eyes, aru. I am easily controlled. My confidence can be crushed by a simple compliment _or_ insult. I can be overtaken by most of the population, with my size and strength. But most of all, I cannot forget how easily, on that day you took me for yourself, my tears of pain turned into sounds of pleasure. How I let you convince me into idleness, and even perform a lover's act without any emotion involved other than pure pleasure. I let all of that happen, despite my years of being taught otherwise, despite every prayer I have emitted and every ritual I have performed in the name of Mara."

A shaky breath escaped Junjie's lips at these words. All of Yao's problems were _his_ fault. He had _ruined_ him. "It wasn't your fault, Yao. I did it. You didn't have any control over what happened those days." He felt tears of pure shame form in his eyes, and he tried desperately to blink them away before the wizard noticed. He pulled Yao close yet again. "Besides, it's better now, right? Because... we... er, made love and... and it's all alright, aru."

Yao smiled, even though his heart dropped at the pain in Junjie's voice. "Anyone could convince me though," he said, "Anyone with a handsome face like yours. All they had to do was say the right words and use the right gestures...and I was theirs." Yao remembered Asld, how quickly he had been wooed by those soothing words and soft touches. "It was not your fault at all, Junjie," he reminded, "You do not have the responsibilities I have, and though I do not believe it now, you _were_ a heartless thief."

Junjie nodded weakly. "I was. But using that as an excuse is silly. It doesn't matter if you liked it. You couldn't help it, right? That sort of thing just _feels good_. I was the one that forced it upon you, aru. What your body does shouldn't reflect who you are." He lifted Yao's chin and placed a kiss to his mouth, letting his lips linger on his for a moment.

Yao kissed back tenderly. After he pulled away he kept their faces close, sharing each other's breath. "I suppose you're a little right," he whispered, "But I am still to blame after taking Mara's oath, aru. You are not."

"Hmm." Junjie nodded, happy that Yao seemed to be at least done arguing against himself. He placed one more kiss to Yao's face, this time on his nose again, before saying breathily, "We should get to bed, I think. It's late, and you wanted to travel to Winterhold tomorrow, right?"

Yao nodded, running his fingers along Junjie's back. "The sooner we sell these bones, the sooner we can lay in our bed of wool and satin together."

Junjie sighed at the thought, grabbing Yao and resting against him, hand tangling into his hair once more. "It'll be amazing, aru." he stated sleepily, eyes closing. "G'night, Yao. I love you." His face reddened just a bit at his own words.

Yao rubbed his head against Junjie to get comfortable. "Goodnight Junjie," he whispered, "my protector, my lover."


	5. Skyrim 4

Junjie's eyes opened slowly, and he took a long while to come to his senses as he recounted the events of last night. He and Yao... they were together now. The thought immediately brought a smile to his lips. As more senses returned to him, he realized that Yao was still held tight in his arms, and both of them were naked.

Yao shifted in his sleep, bringing himself closer to Junjie. He was slow to wake up, still extremely comfortable.

"Yao?" Junjie murmured, gently petting the top of Yao's head. He had always been one to awaken rather quickly. "Are you awake?" He chuckled, staring down at the wizard and admiring him.

Feeling the contact he groaned and threw his leg over the other, draping himself over Junjie lazily. "Jun..." he mumbled, letting his mind wander back to sleep again.

Junjie laughed at this, slightly embarrassed by the intimacy of the movement, but finding it amusing nonetheless. "Yao!" he called, shaking the wizard in question by the shoulder.

Yao opened his eyes, then blinked a few times. "Junjie?" he asked sleepily. Then he sighed and closed his eyes again, getting comfortable on top of Junjie.

Laughing again, Junjie sat up, playfully pushing Yao off of him. "You're an awful morning person," he told him, yanking on his hair. "C'mon, just wake up already."

Yao groaned and complained at being torn away from such comfort. "Noooo," he whined, "I was so comfortable!" Honestly he never acted like this most mornings. Sleeping in the wilderness, especially since Lung died, caused him to jump up as soon as a sound roused him; but being surrounded by sheets, softness and the steady breathing of his lover, Yao was turned into his child-self.

Junjie pulled Yao face close to his own and kissed him tenderly. "C'mon, _darling_, time to get up. We have a pretty long day ahead of us." His voice dropped an octave and his approach changed entirely, hand running over his lover's collarbone.

Yao's eyes opened at this, and he stared at Junjie. "What _day_?" he asked in a whisper. Shivers ran down his spine and he woke up quickly.

"You were gonna go into Winterhold, remember? Buy a horse? Get rich?" Junjie chuckled and bit down on Yao's neck, glad to see him finally waking up.

Yao gasped, grabbing Junjie's arm. "Junjie! You play dirty!" He breathed heavily, but he couldn't bring himself to push Junjie away.

Junjie smirked at this, licking at the spot his teeth had been in for a moment before pulling away entirely. "You speak the truth, aru." he admitted teasingly. "Now, do we have anything for breakfast?"

Yao took a moment to calm down. "No," he said, "I'll bring food when I come back, aru."

"Fine," Junjie murmured, rolling his eyes. "So what time are you leaving?" Although he knew it was a good idea for Yao to hit the road immediately, he really did not want him to leave.

Yao sighed, then sat up. "As soon as I clothe myself." He looked around for his pants, which were nowhere he could see.

Junjie nodded, standing up and stretching before searching for his own clothes as well. He found them on the opposite side of the bed to where Yao was, thrown aside carelessly during the intensity of the moment last night. "Here ya are," he called, picking Yao's shirt up and waving it before him.

Yao took the shirt and put it on, not wanting to stand up but having to, pulling his pants on. Soon he would be wearing riches. The thought made his heart skip and he smiled.

Chuckling, Junjie got to work on getting his own clothes, and soon was properly dressed. "Hey, you know, once we've got more money, I think one of the things we should do is make sure we have more pairs of clothing. I... don't get a chance to change much you know, aru." A faint blush formed on his lips. Ugh, be probably smelled by now. How unappealing.

Yao nodded. "Me neither," he said, "Lung and I only had two outfits, one to wear while the other was being washed, aru. Also we used them to rest our heads on at night. But no worries; we can wear all sorts of fine clothes soon!"

"Yes!" Junjie agreed with a grin. He walked over to Yao, giving him a tight hug and resting his head on the other's shoulder for a moment. "Stay safe, okay? Don't be gone for too long or else I'll get worried." He _really_ did not want him going alone. But still, someone had to stay and guard the bones.

Yao sighed and hugged Junjie back, giving his neck a light kiss. "I've been traveling alone for five years, aru. It's only an hour away too."

"I know," Junjie muttered in response. "But... still. I want you to be okay, is all." They had only known each other for a few days, and already Junjie could not imagine life without the wizard.

Yao smiled. "I will, I promise. You stay safe too, okay? Remember I value your life more than any amount of money, aru."

Junjie smiled at this. "Okay, Yao. I will," He chuckled, placing a kiss to Yao's ear before pulling away. "See you in a few hours, aru."

Junjie was unable to take his mind off of anything but Yao, and when he would return, and what would become of them now that they were beginning the first step to getting rich. His heart seemed to repeatedly crash against his chest, never slowing in force. Yao would be fine, he told himself. Everything would be absolutely fine.

When a knock resounded from the entrance of the house, Junjie looked up. That was not Yao. Yao had only left half an hour ago, he would only have returned already if something was _wrong_. Walking hurriedly over to the door, he gripped the knife in his pocket as he opened it. Before him stood a girl with light yellow hair and even lighter skin. In her hands was a knife of her own. She and Junjie stared at each other for a moment before the latter gasped.

"Kai, is... that you?"

Kai breathed out and smiled, though her expression was not one of joy. "Hello Junjie."

"What... what are you even doing here?" Maybe a silly question. This was obviously a well-known safe house. Junjie's expression did not change, remaining one of pure shock. What were the odds of Kai of all people just... showing up here? Now?

Kai kept her knife out and stepped forward. "I thought I saw _you_ walk by a while back, but I knew you couldn't turn _that_ soft in just a few years. What is he, a brother of yours?"

Junjie took a moment to process this statement. She had seen Yao, then. Had they talked? He chewed on his lower lip for a moment as he pondered what to say next and what to make of the whole predicament. "No. He happens to be my lover, aru." That's what Yao would want him to say, right? The honest truth? He prayed his face was not turning as red as he thought it was.

Kai's face lost all expression. She stared in shock. "Oh," she said. Nevertheless, she regained posture. "What are you doing _here_?" she asked, "Is this your new home? Finally settling down with your...hubby?" She couldn't bring herself to say the word 'lover.' Not to Junjie.

Junjie snorted at the word the girl used. Hubby. Ugh. "No," he snapped. "We're staying here for shelter. We'll be traveling to Winterhold in a few days, aru." He paused, eyeing Kai up and down for a moment before inquiring, "Why are _you_ here?"

Kai's entire aura changed. She put away her knife and drew close to Junjie, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Oh Junjie!" she cried, "I have never been in need of your help more than now!"

"What?" Junjie cried, almost even disgusted by the sudden closeness. "Wh- what is it, Kai?" he asked, not sure if he should believe her words or not. She was not exactly known for pure honesty. Really, she always had an awful tendency of sugarcoating her stories just a bit.

Kai closed her eyes and looked away dramatically. "My boss has decided I would be better use to him in _prostitution_!" Fake tears streamed from her eyes.

Junjie almost snorted at this, as if wanting to laugh at her. "Prostitution, huh? Why come to me about all of this, anyway?" He pushed her a bit farther away from him.

Kai took hold of Junjie's shirt helplessly, begging him. "Please Junjie!" she sobbed, "Do as you always would and tell him no! Why are you so cold to me now?!"

"Because you acted like an idiot and got me in trouble, aru." Junjie snapped, slapping Kai's arms away. "Go find some other guy willing to yell at your boss for a minute and get him to stop bothering you."

As instantly as it had come, the helpless and dramatic act disappeared and Kai rolled her eyes. "Boss wants you," she said in her normal voice.

At this, Junjie raised an eyebrow. "What does he want, then?" he asked, glaring at Kai with annoyance and wishing Yao would get back sooner just so he would no longer have to deal with this girl.

Kai glared at Junjie. "You think I know?! You're the one who stole his shit then fucked his girl!"

"You're the one who told him," Junjie retorted in an almost embarrassed mutter. "Where is he, anyway?" Kai's boss traveled around a lot, and unless you were traveling with him or a close accomplice, it was extremely hard to pinpoint his location. Hopefully Kai had an answer.

Kai snorted. "Like I'd tell you," she said, "I wouldn't put it past you to tell the guards, especially since he can make your life more of a hell than it already is. And I told him because you cheated on me with _her_ and I wanted to see you burn!"

Junjie folded his arms. "Well I don't want _either of you_ now so I think it's best you forget about it, aru. Besides, back then I was a reckless thief. You should have expected it from me. You weren't exactly my first lover, and I knew perfectly well you wouldn't be my last, aru." Yao was. Yao was his lover now, and forever. "And if you're not going to tell me where your boss is, then how am I supposed to go see him, hmm?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'll lead you to him, and you will follow," she said, "But what is this _was_ I heard? Are you not a thief anymore?" She asked sarcastically.

"Uh..." He really wasn't, was he? Not with the money he and Yao had. Not with _Yao_. "I... don't think I am," he finally admitted, glancing away. "And I'm not going to follow you, aru. I'm waiting until Yao gets back, and then he and I will continue to Winterhold. You will turn around and go back the way you came alone. Tell your boss I'm not interested, and next time he wants to talk to me, send someone to get me who's more convincing than a dirty slut." A smirk.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "That boy changed you huh?" she asked, "Well I was wrong. You really _have_ grown that soft." She studied Junjie before saying, "Honestly I don't care, and your hubby looks sweet enough, like a nine-year-old girl, that I don't _want_ to hurt you or your relationship with him. But I'm sad to say that Boss won't take no for an answer."

Junjie frowned at these words, knowing it was true. "Well..." Ugh, pride was the hardest thing to swallow. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Can you help us? I don't want to have to deal with him. Who _knows_ what he wants with me, aru. I just want Yao and I to live happily together. Come on, you know the Boss better than I. I _know_ you know some way of getting rid of him."

Kai scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh!" she said exasperated. She stared at the trees for a moment, her expression like that of tasting something nasty. She didn't want to admit it, but she was fond of Junjie. Yes, she had lusted after him before, but that was past and now she thought of him like a brother. But this man standing before her was nothing like the Junjie she knew. "What could I do?" she asked finally.

"I... I don't know!" Junjie snapped, tone filled with exasperation. "But I know you can do _something_. We... we can pay you. Well." Oh gosh, what would Yao say, using their money to bribe this girl out of getting him into trouble... "I can't give too much detail as to _how_, but I promise we can, aru."

Kai's eyes lit up. "Pay me in _what_?" she asked eagerly. She could tell Boss that he was dead...he would probably find out she was lying sooner or later, but that would be Junjie's problem.

"In gold, hopefully. Not immediately, but soon. I promise. Even ask Yao once he returns, he can confirm it. We have money, aru." A kind, sincere smile formed on Junjie's lips for a brief second. Hopefully Kai would accept this offer... she _had_ to.

Kai looked at him for a few seconds out of the corner of her eye. Completely serious, she asked, "Is he better in bed than I was?"

Junjie's face reddened at this question, and he glanced away. Looking at the sky, the trees, the floor - anywhere but Kai's face, he murmured, "Not... particularly. He's... really awkward about it all, aru." Gaining just a bit of courage, he added, "B- but it's okay, because that doesn't matter. He's perfect, regardless of his skill in the bedroom." A faint smile appeared once more.

Kai sighed. She had hoped Junjie would proclaim his hubby the best above all other lovers and she would have sealed the deal right then and there. But Junjie apparently didn't roll that way anymore. She rubbed her eyes, giving up. "Fine," she said, "I'll take the money and he'll think you're dead."

"Wait, r- really?!" Junjie asked, genuinely surprised by her agreeing. "I... that's great! But, um... not yet. Yao needs to get back first. We'll probably be able to pay you then, aru. You can stay here until then, if you want?"

Kai walked into the house. "Thanks," she said, then paused. "Shit Junjie, you have me feeling awkward now. All your talk about perfection and love, it's giving me a rash."

Junjie laughed. "Jealousy, maybe? Wanna find someone to settle down with, hmm?" The idea amused him, making Kai jealous of being with Yao. _Yao_ of all people. She had not met him yet... when they did meet, she would surely laugh. As much as Junjie loved him, he had to admit that Yao was a very laughable sight at times.

Yao clucked at his new horse, Nyld, to urge him into a gallop. His bag was full of the leftover gold, and he felt alive as he reached the house Junjie was at. They were almost there, to riches. Yao dismounted and approached the door, smiling.

When Junjie heard a knock at the door, he immediately stood up. Without saying a word to Kai, he walked over to the front door and opened it eagerly, already knowing who it was. "Yao!" he cried with delight as he opened the door, rushing forward to embrace him. "I'm so glad you're alright, aru."

Yao jumped forward and hugged Junjie, laughing. "I have wonderful news!" he exclaimed, then took Junjie's face in his hands and kissed him.

Junjie kissed back eagerly, having forgotten how wonderful Yao's kisses were in the short time they had been away and more than happy to have his lips against his own once more. Pulling away, he asked, "Yes? What is it?"

"The merchant I sold to," Yao said, "A Khajiit, very interesting species they are. His wife knew a group that would take the bones for religious purposes, for twice as much as originally planned!"

Junjie beamed. "That... that's great!" Twice as much. They would make even more money than planned!

Just then, Kaii appeared in the doorway behind Junjie. She folded her arms, frowning as she stared up and down at Yao, trying to come to a conclusion to what Junjie saw in him. "So that's him, then?" she asked, tone monotonous and lacking any real interest.

Yao looked behind Junjie, his smile fading a bit as confusion settled in. "Hello," he said, "Who are you?"

Kai blinked, not responding for a long while as she continued to measure Yao's worth. Finally, she spat, "My name is Kai. I'm... an old friend of Junjie's."

Frowning at this, Junjie nodded. "Yeah. Uh... Yao, can I talk to you a bit? Privately?" He glanced from Kai to Yao and stepped inside, motioning for Yao to follow him into the bedroom so they could converse.

Yao followed Junjie into the bedroom, giving Kai a "Nice to meet you." He would have liked to introduce himself properly but Junjie's matters were more important to him.

"Yao, someone is... not very happy with me. Kai's boss. She says she can take care of it, but we need to pay her, aru. That's okay with you, right?" Junjie frowned, hoping Yao would not be upset by this. Or ask any more about Kai and his relationship.

Yao blinked. "Of course it's okay," he said, "How much does she need? Does she need help financially?"

Junjie shook his head. "Not really. She just... likes money, aru. And she can help us-" (well, really, she could help _him_) "-if we pay her." He sighed.

Yao nodded. "Well she can take whatever she needs," he said, "And a little extra for the journey, aru."

A sigh of relief escaped Junjie's lips at this. "Okay, good." He frowned, wanting to say something and not sure if he should or not. "By the way, I... don't know how Kai will react to you, aru. She's, ah... kind of my Asld, to put it simply." A blush.

Yao blinked. "Oh," he said, "Alright." Would Kai think of him badly? "Well I'm assuming she knows who I am?"

"If you mean my lover, then yes." Junjie's face continued to heat up. Awkwardly, he turned and walked back to the door, exiting and seeing Kai still standing and waiting. He turned back around and motioned for Yao to follow.

Yao followed Junjie out of the room, biting his lip. Kai was beautiful, he noticed. He smiled, still nervous over what she would think of him.

Kai glared at both Junjie and Yao for a moment, eyes lingering on Yao for a moment longer than the former. "Well?" she finally snapped, gaze returning to the thief.

Shrugging, Junjie said, "We can pay you. A lot, I think. All you have to do is make sure your boss doesn't do anything drastic to me or Yao, aru."

Yao blinked, wondering _exactly_ what they were talking about. What was Kai's boss going to do? He didn't want to say anything, for Kai's glance wasn't exactly kind.

Smiling, Kai nodded. "Okay, good. Fine. I'll do something that'll get him out of the way. Can't keep him off your trail forever, though." She glanced at Yao again, and, some emotion she was not sure she could place getting the best of her, walked over to the wizard. "Hmm, you're a cutie. This is the first time I've seen your face up close. Where'd you two meet, anyway?"

Junjie sucked in his breath and chewed on his lower lip, praying that the outcome of this would be a pleasant one.

Yao smiled pleasantly at her. "He robbed me of my virginity, aru," he said. What else was he to say? They met in a bakery?

Kai snorted. "You too, then?" She glanced over to Junjie and gave him an almost nasty smirk. "Cute. Don't know how long it'll last, but cute." She gave Yao's ponytail a tug and stepped back.

Yao winced at the tug, but kept his smile. "Thank you for the compliment, aru," he said. He didn't like her that much he had to admit; she wasn't the gentlest lady he'd met. Still, he refused to be anything but polite. "How much money would you like?" he asked.

Kai frowned. She thought for a moment, and stepped back to Junjie before saying, "If you actually have it, a good amount of gold. The exact amount can be up to you, although I'm not exactly cheap."

Frowning, Junjie muttered, "I beg to differ, aru. You seem plenty _cheap_ to me." His eyes wandered over to Yao and he took a step towards him almost protectively.

Yao felt the urge to hide behind Junjie but, like every encounter with a robber or such, kept his appearance calm. Part of him wanted to offer a couple thousand gold pieces, but he knew Junjie would refuse that much.

"How about this," Junjie proposed, "One thousand five hundred. That's a lot of gold, and should last you awhile if you don't spend it, aru." Knowing Kai, she'd probably run out by the end of the month. Oh well, that was her problem, not his.

Kai shrugged and glanced at Yao, a manipulative smile forming on her face. "Do _you_ think that's a fair amount to give me?" she inquired. Yao was much softer than Junjie, and probably more willing to give, she could tell. "I could be saving your precious hubby's life, after all."

Yao's eyes widened. "Um..." Saving Junjie's life? He looked at his lover, worry finding its way into his eyes. "W-whatever Junjie says," he said.

"You _heard_ what Junjie says. One thousand five hundred. But that's not what I'm asking." A glance at Junjie, as if daring him to step in. "What do _you_ think?"

Junjie growled. What was she _doing_?! He felt like... yelling at her. Typical Kai, being so manipulative like this. He already knew Yao would not know how to react.

Yao looked down and thought about it, biting his lip. Suddenly a familiar feeling swept through his body and mind, and his mouth opened. He stood there for a moment, frozen. As if in another world, he said, "Your name is Naunn."

Blinking, Kai said nothing for a moment. She and Junjie had an equally shocked expression. "Wh- what? How- I mean... what are you talking about? What did you..." She shook her head, not understanding at all.

Junjie frowned. What was Yao doing? What had he _done_? He took a step towards him, wanting to say something.

Yao raised his head and looked straight into Kai's eyes, a new seriousness there. "Your name is Naunn Elmsdra and you are from Rorikstead. Your parents have been killed and you are now moving out of Skyrim." He disappeared into the room he had set his money in and came back with the bag, holding it out to Kai. "Take this, in it is worth around 5000 gold, aru. You will leave Skyrim and never come back. You will marry someone and find a home to live in and no more will you be _used_ as you are now."

Junjie's jaw dropped, but he forced himself to stay silent. Really, what was going on? How was Yao doing any of this? He stared from Kai to the wizard, trying to figure out something that made sense and unable to comprehend it.

Looking equally shocked, if more so, Kai felt genuine tears sting her eyes. She blinked them away, taking hold of the bag. "I... I don't..." She fell silent, having no clue of what to say.

Yao broke his stern expression and gave her a small smile. "Tell your boss what you must," he said softly, "then without a word to anyone, leave. Your name Kai is one of the past, aru. Naunn is your new name, your new life of security and love. Take the opportunity, because you deserve better than this. You are a better person than what you think you are, what others think you are."

"How do you... why are you saying this?" Kai asked, too speechless to say anything else. "Wh- what do you know? How do you know it?" She clutched the bag she had been given tightly.

"Mara has given me my assignment," Yao said, "And as her follower I fulfill every wish of hers, for she knows whose soul is in need of cleansing. She has plans for you, Naunn Elmsdra, a life waiting for you out of Skyrim and away from this horror in which you live now. Go to her."

Kai nodded slowly, not completely understanding. She glanced to Junjie, almost wanting him to say something... However, when no words were spoken, she turned back to Yao and forced a small smile. "Th- thank you..." she murmured, unsure of what else to say. "I... I'll do it. I'll leave..." Now that she thought about it... she _wanted_ to leave.

Yao smiled, happy he could help another victim find the gift of Mara. He bowed to her. "I wish you luck on your journey, and remember, Mara is watching and protecting you."

Still shocked and rather unsettled by all of this, Kai nodded once more. She walked over to Junjie. "He's... different," she murmured, referring to Yao. Without another word on the matter, or anything else, really, she walked over to the doorway. "I'm leaving now, okay? Th- thank you for the gold." Even _she_ had to admit that it was way too much for her...

Junjie stared, eyes wide as he called, "Well, um... good bye, Kai. It was... nice seeing you again..." He was still much too distracted by Yao to really have any well thought out words of departure.

Yao sighed, a wide smile finding its way to his face. Mara gave him her approval through a tug at his heart, and he once again felt like a true servant to her. He knew Naunn would be okay, that Mara would care for her.

With Kai gone, or.. whatever her name now was, Junjie walked over to Yao and sighed. "How did you do it?" he asked softly, still stunned by the wizard's display. He thought back to the conversation last night, and how _powerful_ he had realized his lover really was.

Yao looked at Junjie, happiness brimming in his eyes. "Mara spoke to me, and I fulfilled her wish."


	6. Skyrim 5 (END)

Yao closed the front door with a smile, having returned from a long day in the town. Their new house was magnificent, a two-story at the top of Solitude. They had just finished furnishing the place, and it looked perfect to Yao. He had bought the building next to the house, planned to be his hospital and alchemy lab and storage. "Junjie!" he called, "I'm home!"

Junjie, who had been in the kitchen looking for some sort of snack, looked up immediately as he heard Yao's voice. He beamed, "Yao?" he called in returned, walking to the front of the house to meet his lover. "How're you?" he asked.

Yao hugged him. "I got the necessary books for my alchemy project," he said, "Agen is going to train me every week, aru."

Nodding at this, Junjie hugged the other back eagerly and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "That's great! You'll be a professional at this in no time, aru." A chuckle.

"And I also thought of something I could use help with," Yao said as he pulled away, "You were a thief so you naturally have skills in bargaining and money, aru. I'm obviously not good with finances; you wouldn't be opposed to handling such things for me, would you?"

Once more, Junjie nodded. "Of course not! I'd love to help." In any way he could, he would help Yao out with his plans. He grinned. "But for now, you need something to eat, don't you? You've been out and about all day, aru."

Yao sighed. "I suppose I should eat something before my fasting," he said.

Fasting. That's right, if Yao was going to fast, it would be better to eat quickly. "I'll make something. You can help if you want, aru." He knew Yao liked cooking. And, with the money they had, they had ingredients to make nearly anything (or at least, that's how it felt). He began walking towards the kitchen.

Yao followed eagerly. "What's for dinner tonight?" he asked, thinking of all the things they could make quickly.

Junjie frowned. "I hadn't... really stared making anything. I had been looking for a quick snack when you walked in, aru. Um... what sounds best to you?"

"Don't worry about it, I like to cook anyways." Yao thought for a moment. "What about soup?" he asked, "It's faster to cook than meat, aru."

Nodding at this, Junjie walked into the kitchen and went to the pantry. "Great. I can help." He chuckled, feeling slightly bad for not preparing anything in advance.

Yao headed to the freezer. "Can you get the dumpling mix?" he asked Junjie, "I labeled it, aru." He took some frozen chicken from the freezer and shut it.

Junjie nodded, going through the pantry and pulling out the container with the correct label. He set it on the counter beside the wizard. "Here ya go, aru."

Yao nodded. "Thank you, aru! Can you chop the chicken? I'll get the fire ready, aru." He reached under counter for the cooking pot.

Nodding, Junjie walked over to the cabinet that held the sharper knives. He took the chicken Yao had been handling and began cutting as instructed, glancing over to watch Yao prepare the rest of the meal occasionally.

After everything was set up, Yao set himself to preparing the dumplings. He hummed while he worked, a small smile playing on his lips.

After a while, Junjie walked over to Yao and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm all done," he stated, washing his hands and walking to the cupboard. "I think I'm going to set the table for us, alright?"

Yao stirred the brothy mix together over the fire. "Alright," he said, "It's almost done, aru. Oh I got some pomegranate juice on the way home, I think I left it outside."

Junjie nodded. "Okay, I'll bring it in when I'm done." As he spoke he set down two bowls on the table and found the utensils in the drawer beside Yao.

Yao looked over at Junjie and went to set his ladle on the counter. On the way back he playfully bumped his hips into Junjie's backside, smiling as he did so.

Jumping with surprise, Junjie turned and chuckled, rolling his eyes. Thinking of something to say, he finally decided to drop it as he left and returned a short while later with the pomegranate juice Yao had mentioned. "Here, I'll take it to the table, aru."

"Thank you," Yao said, pulling the pot a ways from the fire, then going to wash his hands. "It's ready, aru."

"Great!" Junjie beamed, walking over to grab cups and quickly placing them on the table as well. He then walked over to Yao, helping him carry the food over.

Yao sat down and made the circle on his forehead to signal the beginning of prayer.

Junjie sat down as well, falling silent. He still was not sure if he really was a follower of Yao's religion or not, but he was more than okay with the other practicing it, and stayed silent while his lover prayed.

Yao recited in a low voice, "Come to me, Mara, for without you, I might forget the ways of our fathers, and preening by the light of latest fashion, my words might tremble like the thin reeds of novelty in the tempest of enthusiasms." He added his own small prayer afterwards in a whisper, "And every day I give thanks for the blessing you have given me and for bringing Junjie to me as we are each other's saviors, just as you are the savior of all those with and without love in their hearts, aru." He made the sign on his forehead again and opened his eyes, smiling at Junjie apologetically.

Smiling brightly in return, Junjie sighed and began serving both of them the food Yao had made. "Here you go!" He said nothing else, not sure of what conversation to start.

Yao took a small bite of the food since it was a bit hot. "What did you do today while I was gone?" he asked.

Junjie shrugged. "Walked around the town a bit. Read a book. Nothing much, aru." He took a small bite of his own meal. "Missed you, though." An almost embarrassed laugh. "Food's great, by the way." Another bite.

Yao blushed. "I missed you too," he said, "I went to the Temple of Mara and helped around there, then I went to Agen to talk about my career, aru."

"That's good," Junjie murmured in response. "Can't wait for you to fully open your business." He smiled at the thought, of Yao (and himself, of course) opening some big store together. The two of them. _Together_.

Yao bouned happily in his seat. "I'm so excited! Agen said because my healing skills are as good as they are, it won't be long until people all around Skyrim will come to me to heal sicknesses and things no other doctor can do!"

Junjie beamed. "That's great!" He took another bite. "And... I'll run the money or something, right?" An almost teasing laugh. "The two of us. Well, mostly you, aru. But the _two_ of us will do it together, and you'll become famous."

Yao smiled bashfully. "You could do something too if you wanted," he said, "Become a lawyer, or something. You like to read, right?"

"Yeah, reading's great." Junjie shrugged. "But really, working with you would be the greatest thing in my opinion, aru. Maybe a side job could be nice, but I'd like to remain with you."

"You flatter me," Yao said, pretending to study his food as he ate, "Don't be so cute!"

Junjie felt his face heat up at this. "Cute? I- I'm not cute, aru!" he laughed.

Yao scoffed, looking up at Junjie. "Please!" he said, "You're cuter than those puppies next door!"

Shaking his head furiously, Junjie almost even sternly snapped, "No! I'm _not_ cute. You're _adorable_, though." He grinned.

Yao laughed, embarrassed. "Junjie, you're being cute right now! I can't concentrate when you're over there blushing like that!"

Shaking his head, Junjie buried his face in his arm. "Stop, aru! Quit it. I'm not cute. You are, I'm not, alright?" He snorted with amusement.

Yao giggled, jumping from his seat to pull Junjie's arm away and kiss the blushing cheeks. "But you _are_!" he insisted.

Much to his own dismay, Junjie just blushed harder at this. He grabbed Yao's own face and pulled him forward, kissing him almost forcefully. "Quit it, Yao. I'm not." He yanked the wizard's hair.

Yao hummed happily into the kiss, then sat in Junjie's lap, straddling him. He ignored the yank and touched their noses, beaming. "But you _are_," he whispered.

Junjie shifted uncomfortably, but it would be a complete lie to say he didn't enjoy how close Yao suddenly was. "I'm _not_." he continued to insist, not sure what the point of this argument was anymore, or if there had ever been a point to begin with. He rubbed his nose against his lover's playfully.

Yao giggled softly, then kissed around Junjie's face, murmuring as he went, "But-" a kiss to Junjie's nose, "-you-are-" his cheeks, "-so-" his jaw...he paused over Junjie's lips. "Cute," he whispered.

Junjie took in a shaky breath, no longer certain he had the will to argue with the wizard. He pulled Yao close, biting down on his collarbone and sucking, knowing his lover enjoyed it. They were such _idiots_, the two of them, he thought to himself with a chuckle.

Yao took in a breath and closed his eyes, grabbing onto Junjie's shirt. He tilted his head to give Junjie better access, butterflies filling his stomach. Junjie had been quick to find Yao's weak point, he remembered from their first _real_ night together.

Junjie let his teeth sink into Yao's skin, half wanting to break flesh just for the heck of it. However, he knew the other probably would not appreciate being marked in such a way, plus he most definitely did not want to _hurt_ him, so he settled with sucking a bit more, eyes wandering up to what he could see of Yao's face.

"Nnnh~ Junjie..." Yao held back a moan. He let his arms wrap around Junjie neck and he spread his legs wider so he could bring their hips together. Vaguely he wondered what had led to this but at the moment it was the least of his concerns.

Snorting with amusement, Junjie finally pulled away. "_You're adorable_." he stated, a tone of finality in his voice. He placed one lighter kiss to the other's lips, briefly pressing them together before pulling away and staring at the wizard. He loved him _so_ much, it was almost unbelievable.

Yao pouted at the lack of Junjie's mouth against his neck. "You're adorabler," he said stubbornly.

"That's not a word," Junjie retorted, leaning forward to kiss Yao's chin. The thought that they were being totally immature did not occur to him.

"It is now!" Yao insisted, poking Junjie's nose, "You're the definition, aru!"

"No!" Junjie shoved Yao, seemingly threatening to push him onto the ground. "C'mon, go clean up from dinner." He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to the bridge of Yao's nose.

Yao pouted again, already addicted to the feeling of Junjie's lips on his skin. "I don't want to," he whined, resting his head on Junjie's shoulder, "That felt good..."

"How about this," Junjie began with a smirk, gently rubbing Yao's back, "We clean up and get ready for tomorrow, and then afterwards I can make up to you in the bedroom, hmm?" He hardly _ever_ requested sex, but hopefully Yao would be in a good enough mood to accept.

Yao sighed, still acting like a stubborn brat. "Fine," he said, removing himself from Junjie's lap. Jokingly he added, "Better be worth the wait, aru."

Junjie laughed. "You _know_ it will be, aru." His tone was almost singsong. As he stood up, he grabbed ahold of his own plate and carried it to the sink.

Yao walked into the bedroom where his lover still slept, and opened one curtain to let a little sunshine filter into the room. He crawled onto the bed and over to Junjie, sucking on his ear lobe for a second before whispering, "Good morning cutie."

Junjie's eyes snapped open at this. He sat up, glancing at Yao and yawning. "G'morning, aru." He did not bother arguing with the whole cute thing anymore. "Last night lived up to your expectations, yes?" A chuckle.

Yao smiled, pushing his hair out of his face. "What do you think? I'll probably have to explain to the neighbors, aru."

Grinning at this, Junjie shook his head. "You're probably gonna be out again today. _I'll_ be explaining it to the neighbors." He rolled his eyes. "Actually... I gotta go see the neighbors today anyway..." Crap, he might _actually_ have some explaining to do.

"Hmm? What do you have to do?" he asked, sitting on Junjie's lap. He loved the way his red silk robe felt on his bare skin-a feeling he had never had before.

Junjie shrugged. "Gotta talk to them about a few things. Moving into the neighborhood and all. Nothing too big, aru." A lie. He had important business to attend to over there, but Yao was not allowed to know. Not until he returned home tonight, anyway.

Yao sighed. "Alright," he said, then gave Junjie's lips a quick kiss before saying, "I made breakfast."

"Wow, you were up early today." Junjie chuckled, standing up and stretching.

Yao also stood. "I woke up earlier than usual and thought I'd contribute a little," he said, handing Junjie new clothes.

Junjie chuckled. "Well, that's nice, aru." He threw off his nightshirt, pausing for a moment to appreciate the fact that they actually had clothes to change into each day. With a smile he put on the new shirt and went to his pants, not caring if Yao saw him naked or not.

Yao admired Junjie for a moment before going to the kitchen to serve the food. He put two croissant sandwiches and bacon on Junjie's plate and set it down before beginning his own plate.

"Wow, you really did work, huh?" It was nice, waking up to a fully prepared meal. Plus Yao really was a great cook. "I'm impressed, aru."

Yao snorted. "Yeah, I melted cheese over ham and put it on a croissant bun, cooked some bacon. I must be a culinary genius!" He gave them both some juice then sat down to eat.

Junjie rolled his eyes. "You're a great cook, aru. Plus it's nice to see you up early for once." He shook his head as he took a bite of bacon. "At first I wasn't sure I believed that you used to be spoiled and all. I see it now, though." His tone was teasing and playful. Really, though. All you had to do was give Yao a soft bed and he would have the maturity of a four year old.

Yao laughed, embarrassed. "I can't help it," he said, "You spoil me. The soft beds, the kisses..."

Junjie grinned. "Well I can't help it either, then. You're just... so spoilable... and kissable, aru."

"I am spoilable," Yao agreed as he took another bite of his breakfast, "I don't know about kissable though."

At this, Junjie almost choked on his meal. "Not kissable? I think you woke up too early this morning, Yao." He laughed. "You're unbearably kissable, aru. I swear, it physically pains me to not kiss you at least once a day." He laughed again.

"I'm not though," Yao insisted, nonchalantly taking another bite of his meal, "I didn't have my first kiss until I was sixteen, and after Asld left it was _years_ before I had another one, aru."

Junjie snorted at the sound of Asld's name. "Whatever. You're plenty kissable to me." He was not sure where he would be without being able to kiss Yao. "Don't you have someplace to be today, by the way?" He hated pushing Yao out of the house, but at the same time, he kind of had plans...

Yao thought for a moment. "As soon as I finish breakfast and get dressed I'll go to the Temple," he said, "One of the ancient priests is coming tomorrow so I need to help them prepare, aru. And then Agen is going to teach me for a while and I'll go shopping for supplies for the hospital."

"So for most of the day, then?" Junjie actually smiled at the thought. Plenty of time to prepare. "Well, don't be out for too long. I'll miss you. But feel free to take your time, aru." He stood up and picked up his plate, finished with breakfast.

Yao smiled. "I'll be home for dinner hopefully," he said, "Though as a warning there is a chance the priest will come tonight, and if that happens it might be eight or nine before I get home, aru. But most likely not." He picked up his plate as well and took it to the sink to wash.

Junjie nodded. "Well, try to be home before nine." he answered, smiling. He walked over to Yao, placing a kiss to his nose lovingly. "And have a good day, okay?"

*Later that Night*

Yao opened the door to his house, the sun already down. It was seven o'clock, later than he had expected to be home. "Junjie, I'm home," he said, doubting Junjie could hear him unless he was in the living room.

Junjie sat on the bed in Yao's room, a grin on his face as he hear the door open. Yao was home. _Finally_. "Yao?!" he called. "I'm in your room, get over here, aru!"

Yao blinked, then walked into his room without removing his cloak. "Junjie, what do you need?" he asked as he walked in.

Junjie waved at Yao, beaming. "Hey, I got you something," he explained, running over to the other side of the bed and pulling two things, in two separate boxes. One of which held a puppy, the other held a golden ring that had cost a small fortune. He handed the larger box, which was moving and shaking and obviously carrying something _alive_, to Yao.

Yao took the box, rather confused. He set it on the bed and opened the holey lid... he screamed. The puppy jumped out of the box and into his lap, a little white ball of fluff. Yao picked it up, disbelieving his eyes. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" he exclaimed, not knowing what to do with himself anymore.

Junjie beamed. "The neighbors were more than willing to get him out of their hair," he explained, rolling his eyes and petting the puppy. "He's about eight weeks old. No name yet."

Yao hugged the puppy close to him, dry sobbing at the _sounds_ the little guy made. "So cute, so cute," he repeated, snuggling the ball of fur dearly, shaking his head with emotions.

"You like him?" Junjie inquired, not needing a verbal answer to know what Yao's reply would be. His hand moved from stroking the puppy to stroking Yao's hair.

"I _love_ him," Yao whispered as the puppy let out a high-pitched cry. He looked at Junjie. "What should we name him?" he asked.

Junjie shrugged. "Up to you, aru. He's all yours." He smiled down at Yao, absolutely loving how happy the wizard looked.

Yao thought for a moment, holding the squirming fluff ball in his lap. "Baer," he said after a moment, "Does that sound okay?"

"Definitely." Junjie chuckled, patting the dog again. For a moment he let Yao enjoy the puppy, before gasping. "Oh, I have something else for you, too!" He turned to the other box, this one nicely wrapped in purple paper. "Here," he handed it to Yao and chewed on his lower lip, growing anxious.

Yao let go of Baer to roam around his lap and took the little purple box. He eyed Junjie, wondering what this was about. He opened the paper carefully and pulled open the lid...on the inside was a ring. Yao's mouth dropped open and his heart stopped.

Junjie felt his face flush a deep red, and he looked down at the puppy. "Yao, I..." He took a deep breath, not sure how to word such a simple request. "I want you to marry me, aru." He breathed an awkward chuckle.

Yao stared at the ring in shock, his heart beating a million miles an hour it seemed. "J-...Junjie..." he breathed, tears forming in his eyes. He looked up at Junjie, then suddenly moved to hug him. Baer jumped onto the bed and watched as his new daddies hugged. The tears streamed from Yao's eyes. "I will," he sobbed into Junjie's shoulder.

Junjie eagerly grabbed ahold of Yao, hugging him tightly and pressing kisses to his face. He sighed with happiness, running a hand through his hair. "I'm... so happy," he murmured.

Yao's body shook with sobs. "I love you Junjie!" he cried, his voice raspy. He couldn't control his feelings; they were engaged! They had each other forever!

Nodding, Junjie answered softly, "I love you, too." It was impossible to believe, that all of this had happened. And so _fast_. But... it had, and he could never have been happier about how it had all worked out.

Baer let out a squeaky whine and jumped on the two. Yao half sobbed, half chuckled. "How could this get any better?" he asked, looking down at the white ball of fluff.

Junjie shrugged. "Dunno," he answered, laughing weakly as he pet the puppy. "Glad you're happy, though."

Yao buried his face in Junjie's neck, squeezing him. "Junjie I can't be any happier!" he mumbled, his words turning unrecognizable.

Not certain he could understand Yao's nearly inaudible word, Junjie nodded and pressed a kiss to Yao's head. "I'm glad," He sighed. "We should get married soon, I think..."

Yao sniffed. "We should marry on the Day of Ashcves," he said, sitting up and smiling, "Two weeks from tomorrow, aru." He began his fasting tomorrow, and after the two weeks of praise, all the followers of Mara celebrated with feasts, songs and parties.

Junjie nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," he agreed. A day of celebration for Yao already would be an even greater one now... "And it gives us time to plan and make it as special as possible." A laugh.

Yao beamed. Overcome with happiness, he took Junjie's face in his hands and kissed him.

Junjie happily kissed back, arms wrapping around Yao's neck and bringing him closer. He was not sure he could process it. Since the moment they had met, Yao had been strange - even offering to heal him and being okay to him raping him. Then Asld had come along, and instead of screwing up their relationship, he had actually brought them closer. And Kai had basically sealed the deal. And the dragon bones, and... it had worked out magnificently. They were together, and everything was perfect. He had never been happier in his entire life than sitting here kissing Yao, engaged and in love.

Yao could barely kiss Junjie because of how much he was smiling. He _knew_ that Mara had promised him happiness but here she had worked a miracle. He was dressed in silk robes, slept in a bed of satin and wool, lived in the city of Mara's Temple and had magnificent meals multiple times a day. But above all of that, more than anything he could have wished for, he had someone who loved him and someone he could love. Someone who would care for him and make sure nothing happened to him; and someone he could do the same for. They hadn't met but a few weeks ago, but deep in his heart Mara was telling him they belonged in each other's arms.

**Thank you so much for reading! That's the end of this RP, Lizzy and I really enjoyed doing it.**


	7. My Princely Slave

**Hello! Sorry for the absence. Christmas break is here, so I'm taking advantage of the free time to publish our rps! This one is unfinished, like a lot of the ones we've been doing recently...ehehe...he...**

**the lemon part is finished, just not the actual story.**

**I might have left some Authors Notes but I'm trying to hurry up and get these published, so I'll come back and edit these later.**

* * *

[11/6/2012 9:15:01 PM] Claire: John closed the closet door and locked it, ordering a servant boy to yell if the victim escaped somehow. Not that he could. John chuckled as he walked down the stairs to his boss's lair; the well-furnished basement of the abandoned mansion did well for a criminal like Junjie. He knocked loudly on the door.

[11/6/2012 9:16:42 PM] Lizzy: Junjie smiled at the knock. Someone was finally here to bring news it seemed. "Come in," he called, voice soft. He stared at the celing and waited. "What do you want?"

[11/6/2012 9:18:17 PM] Claire: John entered the room with a dark smile. He bowed. "My Lord," he said, "The raid was successful."

[11/6/2012 9:19:08 PM] Lizzy: "Really?" Junjie inquired, eyebrow raising. "That's good," He thought for a moment, chewing on his lower lip and playing with his braid now. "So what of it? What happened?"

[11/6/2012 9:21:22 PM] Claire: John stood straight, sneer still present. "The royal family was easily captured and killed, all their belongings taken. China isn't /too/ upset about it, they have their backup government. Sadly most of our team was shot but none were captured. Our identity is safe."

[11/6/2012 9:22:47 PM] Lizzy: Junjie smiled at this. "That's good. Anything taken?" Usually at least one person brought something valuable back from raids. And this was a very /big/ raid, so hopefully whatever was taken would be good.

[11/6/2012 9:25:03 PM] Claire: John smirked at this, rubbing his hands together. "I have brought something for you that I thought you would like, along with a few valuable Oriental robes I thought you would appreciate. Shall I bring it to you now?"

[11/6/2012 9:25:52 PM] Lizzy: Nodding, Junjie answered, "Yes, definitely." Brought something for him? It was probably good, then. He folded his arms as he waited for an answer, trying to hide his eagerness.

[11/6/2012 9:30:23 PM] Claire: John nodded and left the room, walking quickly back to the closet in which he had hidden the victim. He unlocked it and yanked the boy out (he wasn't just a boy actually, being engaged and ready to take on a country, but his feminine looks were too delicate to call him a man). He was gagged and his hands were tied, but still he struggled fiercely all the way back to the room. John opened the door and half-shoved, half-carried the boy in. "My Lord," he said, "I have brought you a prince."

[11/6/2012 9:34:19 PM] Lizzy: Junjie's jaw dropped at this. He stared at the prince, unable to comprehend the fact that... he had just been given the member of the royal family as a souvenir from a raid. He was beautiful, too, with long hair and golden eyes and extremely feminine features. He /looked/ like royalty in Junjie's opinion. "I... wow," he murmured, continuing to stare. "Who... is he? Do you know anything of him other than his title as prince?"

[11/6/2012 9:44:30 PM] Claire: The prince glared at Junjie with fierce hatred. His hair, that had been perfectly fixed with the top part in a decorated bun with the rest flowing over his back, had fallen around his shoulders and framed his pale, manicured face. John nodded. "His name is Wang Yao, the only son out of four daughters. Didn't get much of a /son/, either... He was engaged to a princess I don't know who, to be married tomorrow. Pretty little thing, eh? Ferocious though."

[11/6/2012 9:47:28 PM] Lizzy: Junjie nodded, bewildered by the sight of the prince. "Very." He frowned at Yao's expression. "But yes, ferocious is a pretty good way to describe him, hmm?" It did not quite fit his features, he thought, the anger on his face. Smirking slightly, Junjie walked over to Yao and knelt down in front of him. "You're a cutie, aru." he murmured, leaning forward just a bit. Then, he turned to John. "Take off the gag. I want to hear what he has to say, aru."

[11/6/2012 9:50:43 PM] Claire: Yao narrowed his eyes at Junjie. He was from China, the accent made it clear. He did not say anything once his gag was removed, but licked his pink lips and let the saliva return to his mouth.

[11/6/2012 9:53:07 PM] Lizzy: "My name is Junjie," Junjie introduced himself with a smirk still on his lips. "And apparently you are Yao." He stayed silent for a moment after this, then murmured, "You really /are/ adorable. Quite a prize I've got here, huh?" He chuckled. "Feel free to speak, prince. I'm more than intrigued to hear what you have to say." A small amount of sarcasm snuck into his tone.

[11/6/2012 9:56:26 PM] Claire: Yao responded in Chinese, "What city did you come from?" He guessed the South; he didn't sound like a Northerner. Besides, farmers didn't usually move away and become traitors of their homeland. Yes, probably a Northern Chinese city.

[11/6/2012 9:58:43 PM] Lizzy: Junjie raised an eyebrow at this. Of all the things Yao could have asked... why this? "It doesn't matter. Nothing of my past is any concern to you, aru." He rolled his eyes, and turned to John. "So he's mine, then?" he inquired, turning to glance at Yao once more.

[11/6/2012 10:00:38 PM] Claire: "Yours to do what you please," John said, "I hope you'll like him?" It wasn't easy at /all/ getting the prince away safely, especially with the way the thing struggled.

[11/6/2012 10:02:55 PM] Lizzy: Smiling, Junjie nodded. "I /love/ him, aru." He smirked as he turned back to Yao, a look of amusement on his face. "You may go now, thank you." He mumbled at John as he turned once more to the prince. "So what do you think of this place, then? And of what just happened to your old home?"

[11/6/2012 10:04:13 PM] Claire: Yao turned his glare to the ground. "You're a monster, aru," he said in English, his accent heavy.

[11/6/2012 10:06:14 PM] Lizzy: "Cute," Junjie replied, smile not fading just yet. "And you're a spoiled brat." He stayed silent for a moment after this. "A virgin, I assume. Engaged to some pretty girl. Given nothing but the finest treatment when it comes to everything." He seemed to murmur different assumptions.

[11/6/2012 10:08:04 PM] Claire: "What did you /expect/?" Yao asked with scorn. He wanted to ask what a virgin was but he didn't think it was worth it.

[11/6/2012 10:10:30 PM] Lizzy: Junjie shrugged. "Won't take much to break you, will it?" he muttered, extending a hand to stroke Yao's cheek in a rather demeaning manner. "Still be fun, though, seeing a spoiled child like you broken, aru..."

[11/6/2012 10:13:09 PM] Claire: Yao wanted to kill this man. Never before had he wanted to murder, until he had seen his mother stabbed, his grandfather thrown out of a window and his baby sister's neck twisted. The memories throbbed behind his eyelids, but he refused to cry. Not in front of a monster like this.

[11/6/2012 10:16:20 PM] Lizzy: "Get up," Junjie snapped, standing and yanking on a strand of Yao's hair. "You're mine now, aru. And in time you'll come to love it. Now, though, you need to be broken and trained. Forget about the life you once had." He smirked and turned to the exit. "Come on, follow me."

[11/6/2012 10:18:52 PM] Claire: Yao stood and followed, cursing the man silently with every step. Behind his anger he was confused; how did he think Yao could love /him/? Or being owned by him?

[11/6/2012 10:20:32 PM] Lizzy: Junjie walked up the familiar way to his own bedroom. "It's okay, don't be nervous, aru." he murmured as he got to the door. Nerves was not exactly a problem with Yao, it seemed. Rather, he just seemed /angry/, and it bothered him.

[11/6/2012 10:22:15 PM] Claire: Yao stepped inside after Junjie, glaring at the floor. He wanted to ask how a Chinese person could turn against his own country, but he knew there were traitors such in the world.

[11/6/2012 10:25:51 PM] Lizzy: "Okay, sit down on the bed for now, let me get a few things." Junjie murmured, glancing at Yao and shutting the door. He then walked over to the closet, digging through it and searching for a few items he had a feeling he would need to use.

[11/6/2012 10:27:46 PM] Claire: Yao sat down, letting out a sigh. Why was he in here? His father's last words to him ran through his mind - "I love you, my son!"

[11/6/2012 10:30:28 PM] Lizzy: Junjie stood up again, holding a few items in his hands that were more than a little suspicious, including items of the sexual sort and... things along the lines of knives. "Here we go." He smiled brightly, even deceivingly, as he sat down in front of the other. "I'm going to take your clothes off. No fighting back, or you'll be in trouble, aru."

[11/6/2012 10:33:14 PM] Claire: Yao sighed through his nose. What was Junjie going to do? Probably torture him. Vaguely he wondered what that felt like. He noticed the items Junjie had put on the bed. There were weapons, and something that vaguely resembled a...Yao furrowed his brow.

[11/6/2012 10:34:47 PM] Lizzy: Smiling still, Junjie moved to untie Yao's hands, freeing him as he went to the front of his extremely expensive shirt. He was quick to get it off, not wanting to put much time into this. "You're adorable," he muttered, staring at the other's bare chest before going to his pants.

[11/6/2012 10:36:51 PM] Claire: Yao flexed his hands, letting Junjie undress him without complaint. He wondered how quick Junjie was-could he stop Yao from diving for a weapon and stabbing himself in the heart? How quickly would he die-would Junjie try to save him in order to torture him?

[11/6/2012 10:38:07 PM] Lizzy: Junjie hummed to himself, occasionally glancing up at Yao's face as he pulled down the silky pants, along with his undergarments, off and to the floor. "Okay, lay down on your back," he commanded.

[11/6/2012 10:40:02 PM] Claire: Yao did as he was told, lying flat on his back. He didn't like being naked, he missed the feeling of silk on his skin. But it barely moved him; he wasn't thinking straight.

[11/6/2012 10:41:47 PM] Lizzy: "Okay, this all depends on how well you behave," Junjie explained, tone slow as if making sure Yao fully understood everything. He picked up two sex toys, one "normal" (as normal as one could be), and one covered in small, sharp spikes. "If you're a good boy and you do as I say, there will be less pain, aru."

[11/6/2012 10:45:01 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, his face blank. He simply didn't have the energy to fight at the moment. He couldn't tell what he would do once the torture began though. He pondered this thought silently.

[11/6/2012 10:47:00 PM] Lizzy: Junjie smirked. "Okay, legs spread," he commanded, forcing Yao into the position. "Now, how are you going to do with this?" he murmured, glancing at the dildo that /wasn't/ barbed with spikes. Without another word he thrust the item into Yao's entrance completely dry.

[11/6/2012 10:50:20 PM] Claire: Yao's mouth opened in a silent scream and he balled his fists. His body jerked, and soon short gasps were emitting from his mouth. /What the heck?!/ He wasn't very able to comprehend what had just happened.

[11/6/2012 10:52:22 PM] Lizzy: "So?" Junjie inquired with interest, holding the toy still. "What do you think, then?" He chuckled as he gave the item a few more, light and almost /playful/ thrusts.

[11/6/2012 10:54:32 PM] Claire: Yao's entire body was shaking. Pain. That's all he was aware of. Pain in a place it didn't usually happen. "God," he pleaded in Chinese. /Save me./

[11/6/2012 10:56:14 PM] Lizzy: Junjie smirked. "Let's play a game, aru." he suggested, eyes flickering with amusement. "It's called 'try and keep quiet'." With these words, he thrust the dildo further into the prince and let his other hand roam up to stroke his cock to life.

[11/6/2012 11:00:43 PM] Claire: Yao bit down on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, pushing the tears out. His body was still shaking, and a shiver rode up his body as /another/ feeling swept through his body. Not wanting any more pain than already happening (which he knew would come anyway), he held his breath and let it go in gasps to keep from crying out.

[11/6/2012 11:03:44 PM] Lizzy: "Hmm," Junjie sighed with both interest and amusement. However, he refused to let Yao win. He continued, forcing the dildo in and out of the prince as roughly as possible, and leaned forward to lick at the tip of the other's cock, immediately moving down to suck.

[11/6/2012 11:06:25 PM] Claire: Yao squeaked, but clamped a hand over his mouth. He bit down on it hard, tasting the salty substance he had been exposed to since the raid on his family. More tears left his eyes, leaving burning trails on his pretty skin.

[11/6/2012 11:12:43 PM] Lizzy: Junjie's eyes flashed upward, and he gave Yao a look that said "watch out, you almost lost." He hummed softly around the other's member and took in a bit more, licking at the underside gently and continuing to thrust the dildo in and out, waiting for Yao to make a sound loud enough to call him out on.

[11/6/2012 11:16:33 PM] Claire: Yao bit harder on his hand. He wasn't strong enough to fight back, but he had enough hatred in him to fight his own body, which was about to explode with pain and a feeling he had never experienced before. It was terrifying. However, he refused to lose this "game." Blood seeped into his mouth and he licked it, letting the metallic taste spread around his mouth in hopes of distracting himself.

[11/6/2012 11:19:53 PM] Lizzy: Junjie suddenly pulled up, pausing the thrusting for a moment. "Are you /biting yourself/?" he asked with shock, raising an eyebrow. "You're bleeding, aren't you?" An almost mocking laugh. Leaving the toy inside of Yao, Junjie got up and crawled around to the rope that had tied up the prince before. Without explaining himself, he grabbed ahold of Yao's wrists and tied his hands together above his head. "No more of that. It's not fair, aru."

[11/6/2012 11:22:22 PM] Claire: Yao looked at the ceiling hopelessly, frantically thinking of what else he could do. Not now though, not with Junjie right over him. He gulped, the /thing/ ...inside him...

[11/6/2012 11:24:37 PM] Lizzy: Smirking, Junjie crawled back around and went back to work without warning, thrusting the toy inside of Yao once more, rougher than ever, and hand moving to gently stroke Yao's cock again teasingly.

[11/6/2012 11:27:05 PM] Claire: Surprised, Yao let out a small whimper. Hoping it wasn't heard, he squeezed his teeth together as a sort of stimming technique, /something/ to concentrate on.

[11/6/2012 11:28:15 PM] Lizzy: "Don't hurt yourself, aru" Junjie murmured softly, smirking at Yao's desperation. He went back to the blow job he had been giving earlier, licking at the head of the other's member and stroking it with his free hand.

[11/6/2012 11:31:16 PM] Claire: The stimming worked, at least for the moment, and that's all that mattered. His backside was numb now, and shivers of /something/ ran through his body. He shifted his hips a little subconsciously, a pained expression on his face.

[11/6/2012 11:33:29 PM] Lizzy: Even if, somehow, Yao did manage to win his little game, the whole sight of the prince looking so desperate and weak was extremely amusing. He continued, head now bobbing up and down. Soon enough, he knew, Yao would either lose the game, orgasm, or /both/.

[11/6/2012 11:36:26 PM] Claire: The feeling in Yao's body grew immensely, and he knew he was going to lose if he didn't do something. He bit down on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut, planning to move to the top lip once that one grew numb.

[11/6/2012 11:38:10 PM | Edited 11:38:21 PM] Lizzy: Junjie continued bobbing and sucking and licking at Yao's cock, eyes fixated on the other's pained expression. He continued thrusting the dildo, now shifting it a bit in search of the prince's prostate. Maybe that would be just enough for him...

[11/6/2012 11:42:33 PM] Claire: Yao forced the tears out of his eyes, biting down /hard/ on his lip. It wasn't enough. With a shock, Yao realized he was...enjoying this. Was he? Between the pain he couldn't tell exactly, but he didn't exactly /want/ it to stop. Yao moved to his top lip, forcing blood and pain to seep into his mouth, trying to force himself not to think.

[11/6/2012 11:44:34 PM] Lizzy: Soon, Junjie told himself repeatedly. Yao was just a virgin, he would not be able to take much more of this. By now, the game was forgotten to him, and he was much more concerned with humiliating Yao in other ways. With this thought he let go of Yao's cock with his hand, continuing to lavish it with his mouth, and moved his arm upwards to pinch teasingly at his nipples.

[11/6/2012 11:48:03 PM] Claire: Yao let go of his wounded lip and moved to bite onto his tongue. Against his will, a pathetic whine escaped his mouth. No! He couldn't! Determination filled his mind and he refused to let another sound leave his mouth. But still, the feeling grew so intense, he found himself moving with it unwillingly.

[11/6/2012 11:49:42 PM] Lizzy: Junjie wanted very badly to pull up and laugh at Yao. Laugh at him for how hard he was trying, and laugh at him for enjoying it. However, he forced himself to stay focused, taking a deep breath through his nose and deep throating the prince now, head still bobbing up and down.

[11/6/2012 11:56:41 PM] Claire: Yao couldn't take much more of this. Suddenly the feelings peaked-his lower body seemed to explode. His vision went white and his ears filled with static. And on his tongue he bit down. Hard. His body shook and his mind screamed, but he held his breath, and tensed his chest and stomach. No sound emitted from him.

[11/6/2012 11:58:40 PM] Lizzy: Suddenly, Junjie's mouth was filled with the other's seed. He pulled up, nearly choking and struggling to swallow it all. Once he was finished with this, however, he looked up, a rather impressed smile on his lips. "You did a pretty good job. You were /not/ completely silent, but you also were pretty good at shutting up, aru." He pulled the dildo out. "So, did you enjoy it? Be honest,"

[11/7/2012 12:01:25 AM] Claire: Yao breathed in gasps, trying to calm himself. Slowly his limbs stopped shaking, and he was able to take deep breaths. He still couldn't think straight though. "What," he said in Chinese, "What I..."

[11/7/2012 12:03:15 AM] Lizzy: Junjie chuckled, finding just how tired Yao was extremely cute. "I sure hope you liked it, because you'll probably be receiving treatment similar to that quite often. It probably won't be as painful, aru. Once you're broken, there will be no need for such forcefulness." With these words, he glanced over to his assortment of stuff from his closet.

[11/7/2012 12:05:21 AM] Claire: Yao opened his eyes and blinked, finally coming to reality. He looked at Junjie, slightly confused. "What /was/ that?" he asked.

[11/7/2012 12:07:39 AM] Lizzy: Another, louder chuckle emitted from Junjie's throat as he picked up a knife. "You orgasmed," he explained simply. "Released your semen. If you had been having sex with a girl, you would have had the chance of impregnating her, aru." He paused, staring at his reflection in the knife's blade. "How did... you not know that?"

[11/7/2012 12:12:06 AM] Claire: Yao stared at the ceiling, a truly perplexed look on his face. Was Junjie speaking another language? "My English mustn't be very good," he decided, looking back at Junjie, "What does...'impegmating' mean? And...org..ai...ee..." What had Junjie said?

[11/7/2012 12:14:23 AM] Lizzy: Junjie laughed loudly. "You're more of a virgin than I thought, aru. It's pathetic really." He shook his head. "You've seen women pregnant before, haven't you? Or... at least you know how babies come out of their mothers? That's caused by what /you/ just did, Yao. But you would have to be inside of the women for it to work... kind of similar to how the dildo was just inside of you, aru." He was awful at explaining this, wasn't he?

[11/7/2012 12:16:20 AM] Claire: Yao stared at Junjie. The thing that was inside him...the thing he had just done...causing babies to form...He shook his head.

[11/8/2012 8:28:52 PM] Lizzy: Another laugh. "So you understand, then?" Junjie folded his arms now, murmuring, "Well, anyway, get used to the feeling, aru. You're mine now, remember?" A smirk. "But like I said, it won't be nearly as painful as it was this time."

[11/8/2012 8:31:49 PM] Claire: Yao closed his eyes, licking his bleeding lips delicately. Where was the torture in this? He was in pain, a /lot/ of pain compared to what he had ever dealt with before. But not what he had expected to happen. Again he looked at the weapons on the bed-only a quick movement and he could join the rest of the royal family.

[11/8/2012 8:34:00 PM] Lizzy: Sighing, Junjie turned back to the various items on the bed. "You're mine," he murmured, glancing back at Yao. His eyes then wandered to the knife. "You know that, right? You're mine now forever. Repeat that for me." He picked the bladed object up.

[11/8/2012 8:36:34 PM] Claire: Yao repeated, "You're mine now for-" He stopped. "Um...I'm yours now forever, I mean." Where was his anger? That burning, slicing anger he had felt not long before? All he felt now was hopelessness.

[11/8/2012 8:38:27 PM] Lizzy: Junjie nodded. "Good," he murmured, still holding the knife and staring at it intently. "You need to remember that. You need to remember who your new master is, aru." He chuckled.

[11/8/2012 8:41:20 PM] Claire: Yao nodded and looked at the wall. Was his father watching him? What was he thinking now? His sisters? His mother? He didn't know what they would think-humiliation? Sadness, pity? Anger?

[11/8/2012 8:43:05 PM] Lizzy: "Spread your legs again, aru." Junjie commanded, eyes still on the knife. "This really /will/ hurt, and the rules of the game from earlier don't apply. You can be as loud as you want." He snorted.

[11/8/2012 8:45:15 PM] Claire: Yao spread his legs again and shifted so he was as comfortable as possible. This was going to be more painful than the last?

[11/8/2012 8:46:38 PM] Lizzy: Junjie nodded with approval at this and leaned forward, between the other's legs. He gently grabbed ahold of Yao's left leg and glanced back at the knife. "And try and hold still, alright? Don't want to mess up or else I'll have to do it over on the other side..."

[11/8/2012 8:48:54 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, still in his thoughts. He was yanked out of them though when a sharp pain on his leg made itself clear. He gasped.

[11/8/2012 8:51:17 PM] Lizzy: A smirk at Yao's gasp. "Again, you can be as loud as you need, but try to keep still, aru." Maybe he should have tied him up first... Oh well, too late now. Junjie gently pressed the knife deeper into Yao's flesh and cut downwards, being extremely careful with each movement.

[11/8/2012 8:53:09 PM] Claire: Yao whimpered, trying to keep his leg still. Tears streamed down his face and soon he was crying. His lips were too numb to bite down on, so he bit down on his knuckle instead.

[11/8/2012 8:56:47 PM] Lizzy: Junjie glanced up at Yao's face for a moment, pausing the knife once half done with the first character of his own name. He sighed, removing the knife from Yao's flesh altogether to begin another cut beside the first. "I'll clean the blood up once I'm finished, aru."

[11/8/2012 8:59:16 PM] Claire: Yao cried quietly, unable to think about anything else. He wanted to be held, squeezed, to feel safe. Most of all, he wanted this awful pain to stop.

[11/8/2012 9:01:18 PM] Lizzy: "Almost done," Junjie murmured, pressing the knife in a bit deeper as he finished off the last few strokes of his name. Perhaps simply because he wanted the other to be in a /bit/ more pain than he already was, before finishing entirely, he took the knife and slid it once more into Yao's leg, beneath where his name was written, and cut a long slash across, underlining the characters. "There, aru."

[11/8/2012 9:03:36 PM] Claire: Yao sucked on his knuckle, running his tongue over the deep bite mark. He couldn't stop crying; he tried to get his thoughts together, but he couldn't quite grasp onto one.

[11/8/2012 9:04:55 PM] Lizzy: With a sigh, Junjie turned and grabbed Yao's shirt, which had been tossed aside. "You won't be needing such nice clothes now, right?" he asked, not waiting for a response as he pressed the expensive cloth to the wound he had made. "There, now my name is on you. So you won't forget who you belong to, right?"

[11/8/2012 9:06:14 PM] Claire: Yao shook his head, unable to comprehend much. "I'm sorry!" he cried in Chinese, "I'm sorry!"

[11/8/2012 9:07:51 PM] Lizzy: "Sorry?" Junjie repeated, in Chinese as well. "For what?" He frowned, rubbing the cut gently with the other's shirt, wiping the blood dripping down Yao's thighs.

[11/8/2012 9:09:04 PM] Claire: "Sorry," he cried quieter this time. He didn't really know himself what he was sorry for, but guilt was crashing down on him for an unknown reason.

[11/8/2012 9:10:51 PM] Lizzy: Junjie shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about," he assured him. "You haven't done anything wrong, alright? So far, you've been a very good boy, aru." He removed the cloth now and stopped speaking to admire his own name carved into Yao's leg.

[11/8/2012 9:12:59 PM] Claire: Yao shook his head, tears still streaming freely from his eyes. "I did though," he whispered.

[11/8/2012 9:14:30 PM] Lizzy: Again, Junjie shook his head, hands moving to gently stroke Yao's cock. "No, you didn't," he insisted slowly, eyes meeting Yao's. "Stop crying,"

[11/8/2012 9:21:16 PM] Claire: Yao opened his eyes and looked down at Junjie's hand, opening his mouth to say something. After a few seconds he said, "Okay." How could he stop crying though? He was in pain. His family was dead. And for some reason he felt like it was /his/ own fault. He swallowed, but more tears still came. He wanted to apologize again.

[11/8/2012 9:24:20 PM] Lizzy: Nodding with approval, Junjie let go of the other's member. "I'd love to say that you're all done, but... you're not broken yet." He frowned and shrugged. "Don't worry. In a few days, everything will start coming together and you'll be fine."

[11/8/2012 9:26:24 PM] Claire: "Okay," Yao said, feeling weird again. Quietly he whispered, "It hurts." He sniffed, hoping his tears were done, but more only replaced them.

[11/8/2012 9:27:29 PM] Lizzy: "I know," Junjie answered with an understanding nod. "And I'm afraid the pain's not over yet. But you're doing an excellent job, so just try and hang on, alright?" He smiled reassuringly.

[11/8/2012 9:44:22 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, almost comforted. Again he looked down, and again he was confronted with confusion at what was going on. "Are you going to do that thing again?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

[11/8/2012 9:48:10 PM] Lizzy: Junjie chuckled. "What thing?" He licked his lower lip as he turned back to his collection of items. "Um... let's see, I don't have much left for you to do. Gonna use this," he pointed to the spiked dildo he had briefly mentioned earlier, "And then you're gonna actually have /me/, and then... I guess you'll suck me off and we'll call it a night. How does that sound?" He did not care about what Yao's answer would be, but he waited to hear it nonetheless.

[11/8/2012 9:51:06 PM] Claire: He spotted the spiked thing and remembered the other one Junjie had thrust inside him. /That/ was going inside him? "Why?" he asked, panicking, "Won't that kill me?! You s-said I was good-" His heart picked up speed, believing death to be around the corner.

[11/8/2012 9:53:23 PM] Lizzy: "No, you'll be fine," Junjie assured him, slight annoyance in his tone. "I've used it on others before, and not one of them has ever died, aru." For a moment he was silent, before murmuring, "And you /were/ good. But... you also have too much pride. And you're spoiled. You need to be put in your place, alright?"

[11/8/2012 9:56:26 PM] Claire: He wanted to beg for forgiveness. What did Junjie mean? Was he in the wrong place? "C-can I have," he asked quietly, "Something to hold on to?"

[11/8/2012 9:57:19 PM] Lizzy: Sighing, Junjie nodded. "Turn over, onto your stomach. Raise up your backside a little bit, though. You can hold onto the pillow, aru."

[11/8/2012 10:00:03 PM] Claire: Yao did as he was told, rolling over and lifting his backside up on his knees. He grasped the pillow beneath him and pressed his lips to it, as if it were a pet of his.

[11/8/2012 10:02:10 PM] Lizzy: "Again, the game doesn't apply to you this time. You can be louder if you want." With just a normal dildo, it had been fun to see Yao struggle to keep quiet. But with something like this, the least Junjie could do is allow him the ability to use his voice if he had to. "Try and relax, it might hurt less, aru." He picked the spiked sex toy up.

[11/8/2012 10:11:12 PM] Claire: Yao nodded quickly, his arms shaking with anxiety. How much would this hurt? He knew the answer-a lot. Too much. /You're going to die/ a voice in his mind said. No, Junjie said he wouldn't. But still, the feeling of dread didn't back down.

[11/8/2012 10:13:20 PM] Lizzy: Junjie took a deep breath, as if mentally preparing himself for Yao's reaction. Slowly, he pressed the dildo into Yao's entrance, the spikes making it hard to fully push in.

[11/8/2012 10:15:33 PM] Claire: Yao tensed, jumping a little. He gasped, then held onto the pillow for life. His mind was full of pain. Pain, pain, sharp, /killing/ pain. He cried into the pillow, knowing nothing else.

[11/8/2012 10:16:56 PM] Lizzy: Gaining a bit more courage now, Junjie thrust the item a bit, twisting it. He knew he was completely tearing up Yao's insides, and it could take weeks for him to fully heal, but... he had to do this, he decided, to truly break him.

[11/8/2012 10:21:07 PM] Claire: Yao sobbed. /Mother/, he cried in his mind, /Father! Save me!/ His vision went red and white as the pain took over him, and he was unaware of anything else.

[11/8/2012 10:24:12 PM | Edited 10:24:20 PM] Lizzy: Blood was running down Yao's thighs now, Junjie noted, not sure if he should smile or frown with this revelation. He continued thrusting the spiked dildo, moving the item seeming to get easier as the prince was torn more and more apart inside.

[11/8/2012 10:27:47 PM] Claire: Pain. Yao began to wonder when it had begun. Had it really begun, or was this always there? Yao could not tell. Who was screaming?

[11/8/2012 10:29:51 PM] Lizzy: "Almost done," Junjie murmured, patting Yao on the back as he continued, thrusting the toy harder than ever. He chewed on his lower lip, brow furrowed with concentration.

[11/8/2012 10:32:57 PM] Claire: Yao grew numb. Static filled his ears and stars sparkled behind his closed eyes. He floated in and out of oblivion.

[11/8/2012 10:39:00 PM] Lizzy: Gently, Junjie slid the item out. It was dripping with blood, which did seem to spark just a bit of guilt within him. "Okay, that's enough," he murmured, rubbing Yao's back reassuringly once more.

[11/8/2012 10:41:07 PM] Claire: Yao let out a monotone groan, drool coating the pillow beneath him. The pain subsided, but his insides still screamed. He blinked slowly, then closed his eyes again, not thinking of anything.

[11/8/2012 10:42:34 PM] Lizzy: "Are you alright?" Junjie asked softly. "If it makes you feel any better, that's the very worst you'll be receiving tonight, aru."

[11/8/2012 10:44:52 PM] Claire: Yao didn't hear him. If he did, the information never reached his conscience. He breathed slowly, and a single note played in the back of his mind, crescendoing and decrescendoing.

[11/8/2012 10:46:51 PM] Lizzy: Sighing, Junjie set the toy down and lay down beside Yao. He tapped on his shoulder. "Yao?" he almost forcefully shoved him, trying to waken him or get him to respond.

[11/8/2012 10:48:43 PM] Claire: Somewhere in the abyss of his mind he noticed something on his shoulder. The pain in his rear overshadowed it, however, and he groaned again. His eyes slowly opened a fraction of an inch, then slid shut again.

[11/8/2012 10:50:12 PM | Edited 10:50:23 PM] Lizzy: Well... he was alive. "Yao, wake up," it was a command this time. Junjie forced Yao to sit up. "Come on, if you do this every time you're punished, it will be pretty hard to keep you, aru."

[11/8/2012 10:52:49 PM] Claire: Yao blinked again, drool falling out of his half-open mouth. The note in his mind quieted a bit, and he went through a moment of confusion as he slowly, /very/ slowly, came back to reality.

[11/8/2012 10:54:04 PM] Lizzy: "Yao," Junjie snapped again, yanking at his hair in hopes of forcing him into a better state of consciousness. "Wake up. Come on, I'm not done yet, aru."

[11/8/2012 10:57:38 PM] Claire: Yao groaned, his head falling back slightly as his hair was pulled. Words began to form themselves in Yao's mouth. "Ccaaiii," he moaned his little sister's name, and began falling over to the side.

[11/8/2012 11:03:07 PM] Lizzy: Not completely understanding (actually, not understanding at all), Junjie once more resorted to what he had done before, grabbing ahold of the other's cock and stroking it. "C'mon, Yao, snap out of it."

[11/8/2012 11:04:02 PM] Claire: ((omg how much blood can someone lose before they completely pass out?))

[11/8/2012 11:04:48 PM] Lizzy: ((um... idk... sob I can google it?))

[11/8/2012 11:05:05 PM] Claire: ((I will too))

[11/8/2012 11:05:24 PM] Lizzy: (("The average healthy person has approximately 6 litres / 12 pints of blood - loss of one third, (1/3), of the total blood volume is fatal. Therefore I would say that a loss of about a litre / 2 pints would render a healthy person unconscious."))

[11/8/2012 11:08:36 PM] Claire: ((omg thank))

Yao groaned again, closing his eyes. He was drowsy, and finally the pain began to fade into the background. Or was he becoming numb? He went back to his previous state of drooling on the bed.

[11/8/2012 11:10:18 PM] Lizzy: What had he /done/?! Never before had anyone fainted after this sort of thing. "Spoiled," Junjie finally decided, muttering the word aloud. "You lived your entire life in happiness and luxury. Just a bit of pain, and you're ruined. Pathetic, aru." He growled and slapped the other on the face.

[11/8/2012 11:13:25 PM] Claire: Yao blinked his eyes open at the contact, then closed them again. The note came back to the front of his mind and he sang it out loud, though it made him sound mentally challenged.

[11/8/2012 11:14:30 PM] Lizzy: "Yao, listen to me. If you're not able to wake up immediately, then I'm going have to torture you more often, perhaps even daily, until you're able to take it, aru. Do you want that?" Another rough slap.

[11/8/2012 11:15:51 PM] Claire: Yao didn't hear him. He shifted himself, rolling onto his stomach. He was feeling more and more tired, his mind working slower than ever.

[11/8/2012 11:17:41 PM] Lizzy: "You really /are/ pathetic," Junjie snorted. He shook his head with disapproval and turned to the blood still dripping down Yao's legs. With a sigh, he picked up the bloodied shirt from earlier and began gently rubbing the blood away, moving upwards to clean off Yao's thighs, being gentle not to put too much pressure on the cut he had given him earlier.

[11/8/2012 11:20:00 PM] Claire: The static returned, and morphed with the note. The noise rose in his ears and his breathing slowed. Calm began to cover him like a blanket of darkness and warmth, and he ceased to think.

[11/8/2012 11:21:13 PM] Lizzy: Slowly, Junjie moved the cloth up to Yao's entrance, carefully rubbing around it. "You'll be alright," he assured the prince, half feeling as though he was talking to himself.

[11/8/2012 11:21:52 PM] Claire: ((I guess Yao's completely braindead now...))

[11/8/2012 11:23:19 PM] Lizzy: ((yeah aww ;; but he needs to waKE UP))

[11/8/2012 11:24:57 PM] Claire: ((I knOW UGH MORE LEMONS should we skip to when he wakes up? Maybe a few hours? With the first raping, the cuts in his leg, and the spikes, I'm sure he's lost more than enough blood to cause damage))

[11/8/2012 11:25:29 PM] Lizzy: ((sure uh... yeah, have him wake up i nthe same spot a few hours later))

[11/8/2012 11:28:33 PM] Claire: Yao's eyes opened for a second, then he closed them again. "Huang," he whispered as if his servant were right there, "What time is it..." He realized he was hurting. His eyes opened and he blinked. Huang wasn't there like usual, bribing him to wakefulness with fresh breakfast and hot towels. The events of the day before crashed down upon him and his heart dropped.

[11/8/2012 11:30:31 PM] Lizzy: Junjie sat on the end of the bed, eyes closed until he heard Yao's voice. He had cleaned Yao up a bit and then given up, letting him sleep. "Oh, good morning," he murmured. "Glad you're awake. Pretty pathetic, though, that you fell asleep so quickly."

[11/8/2012 11:34:15 PM] Claire: At the sound of Junjie's voice, Yao sat up, very aware of the pain in his rear. Again, guilt and fear took over him. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I'm so sorry, I..."

[11/8/2012 11:37:01 PM] Lizzy: "You should be," Junjie muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna need to torture you more often, aru. You need to get used to pain."

[11/8/2012 11:38:26 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, apologizing under his breath. "H-how long was I..." he asked.

[11/8/2012 11:40:12 PM] Lizzy: Junjie shrugged. "Two hours or so," he answered. "Got some food while you were gone. Just got back around ten minutes ago. But really, from now on, you are going to be tortured in some way or another every other day, aru."

[11/8/2012 11:43:40 PM] Claire: "Okay," Yao said, "I understand." He brushed his hair from his face. "Sorry I'm such a burden," he added under his breath.

[11/8/2012 11:45:38 PM] Lizzy: Pleased with how willing Yao was, Junjie smiled. "It's alright, aru. The better you get at handling it, the less it will be, and eventually we'll stop." He suddenly smirked. "We weren't done, by the way, with your breaking. I have a few more things I want to do to you."

[11/8/2012 11:48:28 PM] Claire: Yao sniffed, nodding. "Alright," he said. He wanted to die. Just to end everything then and there.

[11/8/2012 11:50:31 PM] Lizzy: "I know I must be sounding repetitive by now, but, ah... spread your legs apart and lay on your back. This will hurt for a moment because of the cuts from earlier, but it'll get better, aru." Junjie smiled and began undoing his own shirt.

[11/8/2012 11:52:27 PM] Claire: Yao did as he was told, mentally preparing himself for the pain. A familiar sense of doom filled him, but he was able to keep his limbs still this time.

[11/8/2012 11:54:26 PM] Lizzy: As Junjie threw off his shirt, he glanced up at Yao with a smile. "Good job, one moment," He went back to work with undressing himself, soon pulling down his pants, followed by underwear. Completely naked now, he nodded. "Okay, I'm ready, aru." He crawled over to Yao and leaned over him, spreading his legs apart as he thrust inside.

[11/8/2012 11:56:09 PM] Claire: Yao winced, squeezing his teeth together. It wasn't as bad as he had anticipated, though the wounds inside him stung. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it to be over.

[11/8/2012 11:58:29 PM] Lizzy: "I know it hurts," Junjie murmured, hand moving to make sure he was not touching the engraved writing on Yao's left thigh. He pulled out, and, gently at first, thrust back inside roughly.

[11/8/2012 11:59:37 PM] Claire: Yao winced, jerking at the movement. He was grateful it wasn't as bad as before; he could at least think.

[11/9/2012 12:01:32 AM] Lizzy: Junjie continued, thrusting quicker now. He panted slightly as he sped up in rhythm, no longer caring in the slightest about how Yao felt.

[11/9/2012 12:04:04 AM] Claire: Yao winced with every thrust, letting out small grunts. He let his head drop back and he gripped the sheets around him.

[11/9/2012 12:05:30 AM] Lizzy: Junjie continued thrusting roughly. "How does it feel?" he inquired softly between breathy gasps of pleasure.

[11/9/2012 12:08:36 AM] Claire: "Mm-painful-" Yao forced out, trying to control himself. He assumed Junjie was enjoying himself from the sound of his voice. Was it Yao's pain he enjoyed, or the action itself?

[11/9/2012 12:10:57 AM] Lizzy: "Probably the cuts," Junjie answered, tone rather strained. That made sense, though... after all, he had literally had his insides torn up by a giant spiked dildo. However, this was the least of his concerns. His thrusts sped up again, and he began shifting a bit in hopes of finding Yao's sweet spot.

[11/9/2012 12:12:56 AM] Claire: Yao took in deep breaths and let them go, forcing himself to calm down. Then suddenly his eyes shot open and he gasped-what in the /world/ was that feeling?

[11/9/2012 12:14:15 AM] Lizzy: Junjie chuckled at the sound Yao made. "You like that?" he inquired, aiming his thrusts for that general direction. He found himself already feeling close. In hopes of increasing the amount pleasure Yao was receiving, he let his hand travel to the other's member yet again, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

[11/9/2012 12:16:28 AM] Claire: Yao let out a surprised yelp, arching his back. He momentarily forgot his pain as /pleasure/ filled his mind. He moaned, his face turning red.

[11/9/2012 12:18:09 AM] Lizzy: Grinning now, Junjie continued, loving the look on Yao's face and the sounds from his mouth. His thrusts lost all rhythm, and became frantic and desperate. Maybe it was embarrassing to admit, but he was already /extremely/ close.

[11/9/2012 12:22:33 AM] Claire: Yao gripped the sheets tighter, lifting his legs higher. He cried out, not knowing how shameful such an act was. He rocked his hips against Junjie's uneven thrusts, mouth open with gasps.

[11/9/2012 12:24:13 AM] Lizzy: It was too much for Junjie. He groaned out, Yao's name possibly spilling from his lips. Just a bit more, he thought. He was so close to his peak it almost /hurt/.

[11/9/2012 12:26:00 AM] Claire: Yao's entire body moved with Junjie's rough thrusts. Soon he felt himself fill with liquid and gasped, wondering what was happening.

[11/9/2012 12:27:52 AM] Lizzy: Junjie rode out his orgasm with thrusts even rougher than before, hips slamming against Yao without mercy. Slowly, he came to a stop, panting and gasping. His hand remained on Yao's cock, still stroking it tiredly.

[11/9/2012 12:29:58 AM] Claire: Yao panted, arching his back again. That felt so /good/...he wasn't aware of the pain at all anymore, only on the pleasure he was receiving...the feelings that kept getting stronger and stronger.

[11/9/2012 12:31:28 AM] Lizzy: Rather amused by the thought of seeing Yao orgasm again, remembering just how confused he had been before, Junjie continued stroking Yao's member, licking his lips and staring into the other's golden eyes. "Do you like it, Yao?" he murmured.

[11/9/2012 12:34:58 AM] Claire: "Shi! Shi-" Yao responded in their native language. His hips moved with Junjie's hand, forgetting any anger, pain or pride he had felt before. He didn't think he could take much more of this. "I..I.." he panted out.

[11/9/2012 12:37:25 AM] Lizzy: Suddenly, Junjie felt his hand get coated with Yao's seed. He grinned once more, letting go of the other's cock and chuckling. "There you go," he said with triumph. "You really /did/ like it, didn't you?"

[11/9/2012 12:38:52 AM] Claire: Yao gasped, then took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Yes," he breathed, "Yes..."

[11/9/2012 12:40:24 AM] Lizzy: Junjie smiled. "I'm glad. Like I said before, you're going to be experiencing that sort of thing quite a bit, aru. I will be having sex with you quite often, now that you're /mine/." As he spoke, he let his hand trail down to Yao's inner thigh, where he ran his fingers over the engraving in his flesh.

[11/9/2012 12:41:41 AM] Claire: Yao furrowed his brow. "Okay," he said, rubbing his eyes.

[11/9/2012 12:42:53 AM] Lizzy: A nod. "And you'll come to /love/ it, like you did just now. You'll love me. And you'll love laying on your back and spreading your legs for me, aru." Junjie smirked.

[11/9/2012 12:44:30 AM] Claire: "How long will it take for that to happen?" he asked, honestly hoping it was soon. Because all he felt now was sadness. Hopelessness and depression. Just before he had forgotten all of that, but now it came back to him.

[11/9/2012 12:45:29 AM] Lizzy: "Not too long, I think. You just need to get used to it all, and start forgetting about your past, aru." Junjie playfully pet Yao's head. "Now, I have one more plan for tonight, and then you're all done for now. Okay?"

[11/9/2012 12:46:14 AM] Claire: "Okay," Yao said, sitting up. "What should I do?" he asked.

[11/9/2012 12:48:04 AM] Lizzy: Junjie smiled. "I don't know how well you'll do with this but, ah... you're going to suck my cock, alright?" He chuckled. "Get down and just... put your mouth on my cock, like I did with you a bit earlier, remember?"

[11/9/2012 12:53:39 AM] Claire: Yao stared at Junjie's cock for a moment. The pleasure he had just felt was caused by friction, right? Well he, being a proper prince, could play nine musical instruments, four of which required different complex techniques using the tongue. He could do this. Giving Junjie a glance, he moved in front of him and reached down, holding Junjie's cock and putting his mouth around the tip like it was a guan.

[11/9/2012 12:54:32 AM] Lizzy: Once more, Junjie licked his lips, moaning slightly at the feeling. "Good boy," he encouraged.

[11/9/2012 12:56:30 AM] Claire: Yao put some pressure on it, then took more of it into his mouth. He ran his tongue along it, moving his mouth in different ways.

[11/9/2012 12:57:27 AM] Lizzy: Junjie gasped now. "Y- yeah, like that," he murmured. Yao was /not/ perfect. In fact, he definitely needed practice. But for a first try, he was definitely not bad. At all.

[11/9/2012 1:02:01 AM] Claire: Yao moved back up, then took a breath and took as much of Junjie's cock as he could into his mouth without choking himself. He ran his tongue up and down quickly, humming a tune against it-one that jumped octaves, causing different vibrations to be felt. He hoped he was good enough...

[11/9/2012 1:04:18 AM] Lizzy: Much to his own embarrassment, Junjie found himself moaning loudly. With just a bit of practice, Yao would be absolutely amazing. Heck, he was /already/ amazing. Junjie's hands gripped Yao's hair, grabbing him and thrusting into his mouth.

[11/9/2012 1:12:40 AM] Claire: That must mean he's enjoying it, Yao thought. Encouraged, Yao remembered a technique used to play an instrument of his. He took in a breath and breathed controlled air down, focusing it best he could over his tongue-causing it to vibrate. He moved his head up to swallow, then began bobbing his head up and down the length of Junjie's cock, switching between humming and vibrating his tongue. All of this he did in time, counting the beats in his head.

[11/9/2012 1:16:45 AM] Lizzy: Junjie continued thrusting up into Yao's mouth, having absolutely no idea what the other was doing but enjoying every second of it. He moaned out once more, a large amount of warmth building up in his stomach until he could take it no more and he came, spilling the warm liquid into the prince's mouth without any warning other than a sharp tug at his hair.

[11/9/2012 10:11:28 PM] Claire: Yao winced, his mouth suddenly filling with liquid. Junjie's hand prevented him from moving away, so he had no choice but to take it in his mouth. He sat there for a few seconds, then slowly, he managed to swallow the horrid substance. Shivers went through his body.

[11/9/2012 10:13:07 PM] Lizzy: Taking in deep breaths of air, Junjie closed his eyes and let go of Yao's head. "You did a good job," he praised softly. "You'll be extremely good at that once you've had more practice." He smiled and moved a hand up to stroke the prince's cheek.

[11/9/2012 10:14:19 PM] Claire: Yao took a deep breath. "Th-thank you," he said, "I...I suppose I've had lots of practice, aru."

[11/9/2012 10:16:15 PM] Lizzy: Assuming Yao did not mean that in the way Junjie immediately assumed, he chuckled and nodded. "Well, okay." He sighed and looked away. "You can rest for a bit now, aru. It's been a long day." He frowned. "Or, uh... you probably want something to eat, huh?"

[11/9/2012 10:17:29 PM] Claire: Yao sniffed, sitting up. "If it isn't too much trouble," he said quietly. Then he added, "Would it be too much to ask for some clothes?"

[11/9/2012 10:18:45 PM] Lizzy: Junjie shook his head. "No clothing. Maybe later, once I can trust you better and know that you'll be totally loyal to me, aru." His eyes traveled to Yao's marked up thigh. "But for now, you're fine naked. But I have some rice from earlier that I can heat up for you. Follow me," He stood up and walked to the doorway.

[11/9/2012 10:21:57 PM] Claire: Yao sighed and followed Junjie, goosebumps rising on his skin. He wasn't afraid of being seen without clothes; since he was a child he spent at least twice a day naked before his servants. It was the cold that worried him. He was used to being warm constantly, and being stripped of clothes without hot towels or a steaming bath to wait for him made him wonder how easily he could handle it.

[11/9/2012 10:24:04 PM] Lizzy: Nodding, Junjie walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He then walked to the refrigerator, where he grabbed from it a small container of plain rice. He began heating it up via the microwave, and leaned against the counter. "You really will come to love it here, Yao." A smile.

[11/9/2012 10:27:13 PM] Claire: Yao hugged himself, rubbing his arms. "I hope so," he said, "and I hope my weakness isn't too troublesome, aru." No need for more pain than was already promised him...

[11/9/2012 10:29:26 PM] Lizzy: "It won't be," Junjie assured him. "Remember, we're going to take care of it. You'll stop being weak soon enough." Pain was enough to break anyone, even a spoiled brat of a prince.

[11/9/2012 10:31:53 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, leaning on the counter and shivering. "I guess it's out of the question to ask you about yourself," he assumed.

[11/9/2012 10:33:34 PM] Lizzy: Junjie nodded. "There's very little you need to know about me, other than the fact that my name is Junjie, and I am your master." He turned to the microwave, opening it and taking out the container of rice. "Here, aru," he handed the bowl to Yao. "Forks are in the left drawer. Chopsticks are in the right. Whichever you're more comfortable with."

[11/9/2012 10:36:06 PM] Claire: Yao opened the drawer and took out the chopsticks. He sat down and began eating the plain rice, struggling to swallow it. Even though he was starving, he had to force himself to eat the bland substance. "What will I be doing while I'm not being tort-um, used...?" he asked.

[11/9/2012 10:38:37 PM] Lizzy: At this question, Junjie sighed with thought. "You really don't have a very busy schedule," he finally murmured, shrugging. "We have books and a television, and you can always sleep, aru..." He shook his head. Really, Yao had nothing to do other than sex... "You can clean up, I suppose. We can always use a maid."

[11/9/2012 10:40:07 PM] Claire: Yao was inwardly pleased. No physical labor then... "Would you mind," he asked timidly, "Um...Would it be okay if...I..." how did he ask his 'master' for something like this? "Can I practice my skills?"

[11/9/2012 10:40:54 PM] Lizzy: "Skills?" Junjie repeated the word with a raised eyebrow. "What sort of skills?"

[11/9/2012 10:44:10 PM] Claire: Yao paused. "I can play nine instruments, draw, paint, speak five languages, and sing," he said, wondering how many of those Junjie would allow him to continue.

[11/9/2012 10:46:11 PM] Lizzy: Junjie nearly laughed at this. Yao was pathetic and weak, but he was also surprisingly skilled. "Well drawing and painting will be easy for you to continue. We have art supplies lying around, aru. And ah... as for languages and singing, you don't need anything to practice that, right?" He was not sure about the instruments, however. After all, as far as he knew, those sorts of things were all rather expensive.

[11/9/2012 10:50:06 PM] Claire: "Yes," Yao said, "I can translate those books you talked about, aru. And..." he bit his lip, not wanting to ask for more. Honestly the reason he had been able to please Junjie was because of his musical abilities...but he doubted Junjie cared enough to get him those instruments.

[11/9/2012 10:52:18 PM] Lizzy: "Are you done?" Junjie suddenly inquired, glancing to the container in Yao's hands. "After this, I think it's a good idea if you rest up. Maybe even just kind of sleep for the rest of the night, aru. It's been a very long day for you." He had lost his home, his family, his freedom, and his virginity.

[11/9/2012 10:55:40 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, standing up. "Where should I sleep?" he asked.

[11/9/2012 10:57:16 PM] Lizzy: Junjie thought for a long while on this question. "In my room," he decided finally. "With me, aru. The bed's big enough for two, and you'll be staying with me anyway, so for now, that makes sense, I think." Suddenly, however, his eyes narrowed threateningly. "But listen, if you do anything sketchy, you will lose any and all freedom I have given you. I will keep you locked up in a /closet/ if I have to, aru. Understood?"

[11/9/2012 10:59:15 PM] Claire: Yao's heart jumped. Did 'sketchy' include suicide? "I understand," he said, nodding. He certainly didn't want to lose what freedom he did have, no matter how little. He began walking back to Junjie's room, rubbing his arms.

[11/9/2012 11:01:34 PM] Lizzy: Following, Junjie smiled as he watched Yao enter his room, following closely behind. "You really did do an excellent job today. You weren't perfect, but you met expectations. That's always a good thing, aru." He sighed as he walked over and picked up the dirtied toys from earlier, planning to wash them and put them away for later.

[11/9/2012 11:03:42 PM] Claire: "Thank you," Yao said, pausing before climbing into the bed. "You don't mind blood on the sheets, do you?" Yao asked. The bleeding had stopped, but he was sure it would come back.

[11/9/2012 11:05:25 PM] Lizzy: Shaking his head, Junjie chuckled. "I can wash them off later," Not that blood was anything exactly foreign to him. "I tried my best to clean you up and all, by the way, but there isn't really a way to... bandage the wounds, aru." Not where Yao's wounds had been inflicted, anyway. "So I won't blame you if you bleed, alright?"

[11/9/2012 11:08:31 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, climbing up on the bed and getting under the sheets. They weren't his usual silky, already-warm sheets, but still he felt relaxation take hold of him. For the first time in his life, he closed his eyes without feeling the kiss of his nanny, without the servants closing the blinds, without warmth overcoming him...and for the first time he fell asleep alone.

(((*time skip*)))

[11/10/2012 1:24:41 AM] Lizzy: Junjie held a whip in his hands. Yao was in front of him. Or, rather, beneath him now. "That wasn't so bad, right?" he inquired, looking away from the red marks he had left. This was all a part of training the prince to be stronger, he told himself.

[11/10/2012 1:29:04 AM] Claire: Yao shook his head, though he was fighting back sobs. While his expression showed nothing but pure pain, he kept his wails within himself and had done best he could to keep quiet. He had decided that, even though the pain would never /really/ cease, Junjie wouldn't have to know. With practice, Yao could be strong...on the outside.

[11/10/2012 1:30:31 AM] Lizzy: A smile. Junjie set the whip down and knelt beside the other. "It's okay. You did better this time. You didn't faint, right?" He chuckled and gently pet the top of the prince's head.

[11/10/2012 1:32:18 AM] Claire: Yao gave a weak smile and nodded. He sniffed, wiping away the tears that had escaped. "What now?" he asked. He wasn't completely sure he was going to do anything else, but he refused to let himself hope to be let go.

[11/10/2012 1:34:00 AM] Lizzy: "Hmm," Junjie thought for a moment. "How's the scar on your leg?" If it was getting too light, he would recut it. His dream was finding a way to make sure it stayed on permanently, but for now, simply recarving his name every time it healed too much would have to work.

[11/10/2012 1:36:26 AM] Claire: Yao looked down at said scars. They were still there alright, labeling him, tagging him. "They stopped stinging," he said, "Though it still hurts in the water, aru."

[11/10/2012 1:37:17 AM] Lizzy: "Okay," And they were still visible. That was what mattered. "Well don't touch them, and they'll stop hurting altogether soon enough, aru." Junjie smiled brightly. "Now, um... how about you get on your hands and knees, hm?"

[11/10/2012 1:43:17 AM] Claire: Yao blinked, then turned over and got into the ordered position. He wondered what he would get this time. More of Youdu perhaps? He had named the spiked thing shortly after receiving it, naming it after the capitol of Hell. He figured there were much, much worse things than Junjie's Youdu toy, but for some reason it made him feel better to give the thing such a name.

[11/10/2012 1:44:48 AM] Lizzy: Junjie gently rubbed Yao's back, hand roaming over the newly inflicted injuries the whip had given him. "Don't worry. Just sex this time, alright?" He smiled reassuringly. "I don't want you to constantly be in /too/ much pain. Like I said, you're going to love this someday, aru."

[11/10/2012 1:47:21 AM] Claire: Yao relaxed his shaking limbs. He enjoyed sex, not taking into account the pain in the beginning. He could deal with this, right? He nodded, putting on a brave face for himself.

[11/10/2012 1:49:16 AM] Lizzy: With this, Junjie rather carelessly undid his pants, pulling them down just enough to free his member. He then grabbed onto Yao's hips and roughly thrust inside. He /never/ prepared Yao. In fact, since the day he had lost his virginity, Yao had never even been properly stretched once. Oh well, not his problem, Junjie decided, immediately beginning to thrust.

[11/10/2012 1:52:06 AM] Claire: Yao squeezed his teeth together, refusing to gasp or cry. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the moment when pain would be overshadowed by pleasure.

[11/10/2012 1:54:03 AM] Lizzy: Junjie continued, and, which perhaps /embarrassingly/ practiced ease, shifted until he found Yao's prostate, trying to strike the area in question every time. He groaned softly, hands still clutching tightly to Yao's hips, nails digging into them a bit.

[11/10/2012 1:56:07 AM] Claire: Yao gasped when the pleasure came over him, opening his mouth finally. He let out a moan, forgetting the pain from seconds earlier.

[11/10/2012 1:58:29 AM] Lizzy: Smiling now at the sound of Yao's moans, Junjie felt free to let his thrusts become as rough as he pleased, picking up his pace a bit more and slamming into the prince. He let a hand release Yao's hip to grab onto his cock, teasing the tip for a moment with his thumb.

[11/10/2012 2:01:17 AM] Claire: Yao arched his back and grabbed at the sheets beneath him desperately. His moans became louder and he felt himself get hard quickly.

[11/10/2012 7:12:36 PM] Lizzy: Junjie let his thrusts continue to speed up until he found a pace he liked, although it was probably extremely rough on Yao. He allowed his hand to wrap around the prince's member and pump it with each movement of his hips.

[11/10/2012 7:16:32 PM] Claire: Yao grunted repeatedly as Junjie slammed into him. With Junjie handling his member such, tears pushed themselves out of his eyes and he moaned loudly.

[11/10/2012 7:18:54 PM] Lizzy: Junjie smiled once more, glancing down at Yao for a moment before closing his eyes. He /loved/ the sounds he was able to get Yao to make. He felt his thrusts lose rhythm a bit as he grew closer to climaxing.

[11/10/2012 7:24:57 PM] Claire: Letting out dry sobs of pleasure, Yao subconsciously moved his hips against Junjie's. "M-master," he muttered as Junjie mercilessly thrust into him, only half-aware of his words. Vaguely he noticed he had never called Junjie that before, but the thought was quickly dismissed.

[11/10/2012 7:27:13 PM] Lizzy: Nearly laughing aloud at this, with triumph more than anything, really, Junjie forced himself to forget about Yao's words (not altogether - just until later, of course), focusing purely on the pleasure. Soon enough, he could take it no longer and came inside of the prince.

[11/10/2012 7:29:19 PM] Claire: Yao gasped as cum filled his insides, then let the breath out shakily, still in need of release.

[11/10/2012 7:30:13 PM] Lizzy: Junjie took a deep breath as he pulled out, taking a moment to regain his senses before muttering, "On your back, aru." Yao had not orgasmed yet, had he?

[11/10/2012 7:32:12 PM] Claire: Yao quickly rolled over, wiping his eyes and breathing heavily. He looked at Junjie pleadingly.

[11/10/2012 7:33:05 PM] Lizzy: A smirk appeared on Junjie's lips. "Do you want to come, Yao?" he asked, teasingly running a hand down Yao's cock. "Do you think you've been a good enough boy lately to /deserve/ it?"

[11/10/2012 7:34:45 PM] Claire: Yao whimpered, staring at Junjie's hand. He /hoped/ he had been good; Junjie had dropped small words of praise here and there, but still there was the punishment... He looked at Junjie, not answering.

[11/10/2012 7:36:06 PM] Lizzy: "Answer me," Junjie nearly snapped. He appreciated it, how Yao was able to keep silent - and at least he was not verbally begging. But still, at some times, he came across as much too quiet. "You don't get to orgasm until you do, aru."

[11/10/2012 7:38:35 PM] Claire: "Please!" Yao cried, "Have I been good enough?" He didn't want to say he was, in fear of being scolded for pride. But oh, how he wanted release, and Junjie's teasing was becoming unbearable.

[11/10/2012 7:40:21 PM] Lizzy: Junjie really /did/ laugh this time. "You've been fine," he answered, chuckling. "But you need to gain some confidence, aru." He never thought he would have to tell /that/ to a captive. With a smirk, he let his hand resume stroking and pumping Yao's cock.

[11/10/2012 7:43:30 PM] Claire: Yao closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide, throwing his head back. He spread his legs more, taking hold of the sheets around him, which were now crumpled from the same action before.

[11/10/2012 7:44:53 PM | Edited 7:45:12 PM] Lizzy: Continuing stroking the other, focused solely on getting Yao to reach his peak, Junjie sped up his movements just a bit. As he did this, he gazed down at the prince's face, admiring his features.

[11/10/2012 7:48:33 PM] Claire: Yao gasped heavily, letting out a moan here or there. After a moment he couldn't take it anymore. "Junjie!" he cried out, cumming into Junjie's hand.

[11/10/2012 7:49:51 PM | Edited 7:49:58 PM] Lizzy: Junjie chuckled at this, letting go of Yao's member and wiping his hand on the sheets beneath them. "There, aru!" His smile turned into one of kindness.

[11/10/2012 7:51:05 PM] Claire: Yao took a moment to breath and let his heart slow down enough. He opened one eye, unsure of whether to thank Junjie or keep silent. He chose the latter.

[11/10/2012 7:52:49 PM] Lizzy: "Well, there you go, aru. You've been properly, er... punished, and received some form of pleasure." Junjie let his hand roam to gently stroke Yao's cheek. "I guess I should warn you in advance. Next time we do this, I /will/ be using the spiked toy from before." Maybe Yao would not faint this time...

[11/10/2012 7:56:53 PM] Claire: Yao nodded. Youdu next. He sat up. "Are you finished with me for tonight?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

[11/10/2012 7:57:43 PM] Lizzy: Junjie nodded. "I suppose so," he answered. "I'll be preparing food soon. When that's done, I can come and get you."

[11/10/2012 7:58:26 PM] Claire: Yao nodded again, sniffing. "I made something for you," he said quietly, "A painting, aru."

[11/10/2012 7:59:05 PM] Lizzy: "Oh?" Junjie raised an eyebrow. Why in the world would Yao want to make /him/ something? "Well, let's see it, then," He was genuinely interested.

[11/10/2012 8:05:15 PM] Claire: Yao stood and led Junjie out of the room. He had gotten used to the lack of clothes by now, and was getting better at knowing which places of the house were the coldest. Thankfully the room Junjie had given him to practice his skills was very warm, with a gas fire that he was able to light himself and turn off when he left. He never mentioned it to Junjie in fear of the privilege being take from him; even though he doubted it would be of any problem. Yao opened the door to the art room and shifted through the many pictures he had drawn so far, pulling out a painting of Junjie. In the picture he was standing outside, facing a large fire which the viewer could not see. The orange light was illuminating Junjie's cold expression of triumph.

[11/10/2012 8:07:36 PM] Lizzy: Junjie stared at the painting for a long while, expression one of extreme interest. He said nothing, admiring the other's work, before murmuring softly, "You're very talented, aru," He glanced to Yao, giving him a nod of approval, unsure of what else to do or say.

[11/10/2012 8:13:46 PM] Claire: Yao smiled, glad that Junjie was pleased. "It's in a series," he said, "I haven't gotten to painting any of the others, but..." He motioned toward a small stack of papers, sketches of the paintings he was going to do. They were all pictures of the night he was stolen. There was a picture of his grandfather being thrown from the window, his father struggling for his kingdom, one of his older sisters gathering her siblings to her while a robber stood behind them with a weapon, his mother lying dead, his infant sister's neck being snapped... "I thought you'd like to see what your team had accomplished," Yao said.

[11/10/2012 8:16:23 PM] Lizzy: At this, Junjie really had no words. He sighed, eyes wandering to the papers for a moment before staring at Yao once more. "You... really are talented." He sighed. "She would have been lucky to marry you. The person you were engaged to, I mean." He shook his head at his own words. Best not remind Yao of all that could have happened in his life. This /was/ his life now. "But you're with me now, aru."

[11/10/2012 8:22:38 PM] Claire: Yao nodded. "She wouldn't have been lucky though," he said quietly, almost to himself. He decided not to say any more; Junjie wouldn't understand. "I do live a new life now," he assured Junjie, "But these pictures are the only ones that comfort me." He looked behind them, at the pictures of Yao's old life. He had sketches of his happy family, his nanny, his fiance, and a colored self-portrait of when he was the fine prince he had been. "These pictures give me an ache that only the paintings of that night can calm, aru."

[11/10/2012 8:24:20 PM] Lizzy: "I see," Junjie answered, staring intently at the other set of papers. "Well, you really do have quite the ability as far as painting goes, aru." He smiled. "Feel free to do whatever you usually do at this time. I'll go make dinner."

[11/10/2012 8:27:08 PM] Claire: "Thank you," Yao said, moving toward his most recent canvas sitting on its stand Yao had quickly made.

[11/10/2012 8:41:00 PM] Lizzy: Suddenly, Junjie's expression turned into that of a smirk. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He turned back to Yao. "When we were having sex... what is it you called me?"

[11/10/2012 8:41:58 PM] Claire: Yao blinked, then turned back around. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

[11/10/2012 8:43:00 PM] Lizzy: "M- master!" Junjie answered, mockingly raising his voice as if trying to imitate the way Yao had sounded earlier. His eyebrow raised a bit.

[11/10/2012 8:44:07 PM] Claire: Yao's face immediately turned red. "Oh yeah," he said quietly, "...you heard that..." He looked down, wishing he could hide his face.

[11/10/2012 8:45:32 PM] Lizzy: Junjie laughed. "Don't worry, it was cute, aru." He walked over to the prince and pet him on the head in a slightly demeaning manner. "In fact, I rather like the idea of you saying that sort of thing for often, if you catch my drift?"

[11/10/2012 8:49:42 PM] Claire: Yao looked at Junjie shyly. "Okay," he murmured, "...master..." He looked away, remembering with embarrassment how he had cried the title before.

[11/10/2012 8:50:49 PM] Lizzy: "There you go!" He smiled and chuckled cheerfully as he pet Yao on the head yet again. "Good boy. Now, I'm going, aru. See you in a bit." He waved and walked towards the exit, still extremely amused.

(((*time skip to a few months later*)))

[11/10/2012 8:59:29 PM] Claire: Yao sat on the bed, sighing. He wasn't ready for the upcoming punishment. He hadn't been feeling well lately, and today most of all. He watched Junjie prepare his tools, feeling more doom than usual.

[11/10/2012 9:01:24 PM] Lizzy: "Well, what do you think?" Junjie asked with a smile a bit too kind for the situation. He glanced between three items - the spiked dildo, the whip, and the knife. "Any preference? You'll be receiving the same amount of damage no matter which you choose, so it's just a matter of what you're most comfortable with, aru." Yao always acted so well... it was only right to give him a /bit/ of freedom, right?

[11/10/2012 9:06:43 PM] Claire: Yao thought for a moment. "Yaoguai," he said. After a second he realized he had said his personal name for the item by accident. "I mean the whip, aru," he clarified, shaking his head and hoping Junjie didn't say anything about it.

[11/10/2012 9:08:21 PM] Lizzy: Junjie let out a slightly amused chuckle, not sure how to respond to whatever Yao had called the item in question. He picked the whip up. "Get on your knees, facing away from me. Give me the best access to your back that you can, aru."

[11/10/2012 9:12:35 PM] Claire: Yao did as he was told, turning around so he was kneeling. He leaned forward a bit, then suddenly a familiar feeling rose in him. Knowing he had limited time, he immediately jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom, throwing the toilet seat up and puking into it.

[11/10/2012 9:14:08 PM] Lizzy: "Ah... what?" Junjie asked, although he was certain Yao was not in earshot. He frowned and walked slowly to the bathroom, whip still in hand. "Are... you alright?" Yao had never reacted in such a way when being tortured before...

[11/10/2012 9:17:30 PM] Claire: Yao took shaky breaths before puking again. He held his hair back with one hand, gripping the toilet with the other. He was used to this; for the past few weeks he had been puking every morning or so. It woke him up at strange hours of the night and he had to sneak from the room and find another bathroom so as to not wake Junjie up. Yao nodded. "I'm fi-" another heave.

[11/10/2012 9:19:36 PM] Lizzy: Junjie frowned with worry. He walked forward, grabbing ahold of Yao's hair and holding it back, away from his face for him. "Are you sure? You... seem sick, aru." /That/ was putting it mildly. Yao seemed to be in the process of puking his guts out, and all he could say was "you seem sick".

[11/10/2012 9:22:10 PM] Claire: Yao shook his head, taking quick but deep breaths. That always seemed to help him think during times like this. "Just one min-" he began, then puked again. After he was done he put the toilet lid down and flushed, the sick feeling in his stomach gone now.

[11/10/2012 9:23:32 PM] Lizzy: The thought of torture free from his mind for the most part, Junjie let go of Yao's hair and asked softly, "What's the matter? You don't... seem new to this, aru." Had this been going on for a while? What if something was seriously wrong?

[11/10/2012 9:25:39 PM] Claire: "I-I'm fine," Yao said, "It's just..." he didn't know what to say. It's just what? And how come this had happened? He had never puked /around/ Junjie before; it was always in the early mornings or after he had eaten breakfast. Why did it happen just now?

[11/10/2012 9:27:25 PM] Lizzy: "Just what?" Junjie inquired, tone thick with worry. "You're okay, right? Do... do you know what the problem is?" Had he done something to Yao that had injured him to the point of... something bad? He hoped not. He never meant to intentionally injure Yao in a /dangerous/ way.

[11/10/2012 9:29:44 PM] Claire: Yao sighed, shaking his head. "I'm fine now," he reassured Junjie, standing up. Suddenly he stopped, grabbing hold of the counter closest to him. Something just /moved/ inside of him.

[11/10/2012 9:30:51 PM | Edited 9:30:57 PM] Lizzy: "Are... you alright?" Junjie asked once more. He stared at Yao with confusion.

[11/10/2012 9:32:44 PM] Claire: Yao swallowed, blinking a few times. Had that just really happened? He remembered Junjie and nodded quickly, his wide open eyes staring at the wall. "I-I'm fine," he said, "Sorry."

[11/10/2012 9:33:57 PM] Lizzy: Junjie shook his head. "You don't look fine," he snapped. He had had enough of this. He did not know /what/ Yao's problem was, but... something was wrong. And he would not tolerate being left in the dark. "What's wrong, Yao? Tell me, aru." His voice was commanding and mildly threatening.

[11/10/2012 9:35:27 PM] Claire: Yao looked at Junjie fearfully at his tone. "I've been throwing up in the mornings," Yao said quickly, "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would be mad at me, aru."

[11/10/2012 9:36:14 PM] Lizzy: "I'm not mad," Junjie assured Yao, nerves not eased one bit. "I just want to know what the problem is. Do you know /why/ you've been throwing up?"

[11/10/2012 9:38:31 PM] Claire: Yao shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. He hated upsetting Junjie; it always led to scolding and more punishment than he was already getting. Again he thought of the.../thing/ that had just moved in his stomach...

[11/10/2012 9:40:33 PM] Lizzy: At this, Junjie frowned once more and found himself even pitying the other. He took a step closer to the prince and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well have you been having any other symptoms /besides/ throwing up? Fever? Coughing? /Anything/?" He was not exactly medically versed, but he /did/ know a bit about sicknesses.

[11/10/2012 9:46:13 PM | Edited 9:46:25 PM] Claire: Yao rubbed his eyes, his nerves backing down a bit with Junjie's concern. "I've been getting headaches," he said, "Especially when around bright light, aru. And I've been so tired lately, and my back hurts; not from the scars either." He paused, looking down. "I'm not sure if..." he paused again.

[11/10/2012 9:48:42 PM] Lizzy: The symptoms sounded mildly familiar, Junjie realized. He chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry, I know this is supposed to be a serious conversation, but... it sounds like you're pregnant, aru." He laughed at the thought. After all, that was not physically possible. Men could not /get/ pregnant.

[11/10/2012 9:51:51 PM] Claire: Yao half-chuckled, half-scoffed, no humor in his expression. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. "I also have...been having problems with...my mind..." he said slowly, reluctant to tell Junjie these certain problems.

[11/10/2012 9:53:24 PM] Lizzy: "Your /mind/?" Junjie repeated. "What does that mean?" Okay, this was insane. Eyes narrowing threateningly, he snapped, "I've had enough of this. Tell me everything. Just straight up /say it/. Or else... you'll be receiving a lot more than just the whip tonight, okay?"

[11/10/2012 9:57:30 PM] Claire: Tears escaped Yao's eyes, he was suddenly terrified. "I've been having nightmares and sometimes I'll grow extremely paranoid," he said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut, "And I hear things that aren't there and I'll start crying and I can't move an-and..." he paused to take a breath before sobbing, "And something just /moved/ inside of me!"

[11/10/2012 9:59:39 PM] Lizzy: Junjie frowned, not sure how to handle any of this. "Yao, come here," He walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, where he sat down on the bed and motioned for Yao to do the same. "You're going to be alright, aru. I promise." He thought for a long while, not sure how to correctly say his next thought without sounding like an idiot. "You... can take a pregnency test, aru." It sounded weird to even /imagine/.

[11/10/2012 10:03:27 PM] Claire: Yao sniffed and hugged his shaking arms. "T-take a pregnancy test?" he asked Junjie, "But I thought only women can have babies." He hadn't even known what sex was before Junjie had shown him, who could say he didn't know about pregnancy either?

[11/10/2012 10:05:05 PM] Lizzy: "I... thought so too," Junjie admitted. "In fact, I /know/ so. Only women have children. It's... it's a fact." Even as he spoke, his tone wavered, and he found himself doubting the facts. "J- just to be on the safe side, I'm going to have you take it, aru."

[11/10/2012 10:08:18 PM] Claire: "O-okay," Yao said, unsure. He had felt something inside of him...what /was/ that? He was still nervous from Junjie's burst of annoyance, and rubbed his arms in attempt to calm down.

[11/10/2012 10:10:04 PM] Lizzy: Junjie sat on the end of the bed, waiting anxiously. Yao was in the bathroom, taking the pregnancy test. It was silly, he told himself. Men could not get pregnant. Yao was fine. Why was he even worrying about such a stupid thing?!

[11/10/2012 10:11:38 PM] Claire: Yao stared at the little white thing, and the green cross on it. What did this mean? Starting to get even more nervous, he left the bathroom and handed the thing to Junjie, biting his lip with worry.

[11/10/2012 10:14:00 PM] Lizzy: Junjie remained silent for a long while, eyes fixated on the item, on the cross, on... He blinked slowly, eyes glancing up to Yao's face, not saying a word. It had to be /wrong/, he decided. It was not /possible/. Still, he remained completely quiet.

[11/10/2012 10:15:22 PM] Claire: Yao swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth from earlier, then asked, "What does it mean?"

[11/10/2012 10:17:05 PM] Lizzy: "You... well, according to the test, you're..." Junjie swallowed and shook his head. It had to be /wrong/. "Well the test came back positive, according to this thing. That means that you're pregnant, aru." He felt his own face redden. It couldn't be right! It just couldn't!

[11/10/2012 10:18:20 PM] Claire: Yao blinked, furrowing his brow. "So I'm having a baby?" he asked, "The thing moving inside me is a baby?"

[11/10/2012 10:20:08 PM] Lizzy: It sounded so /wrong/. "Apparently..." Yao... was definitely a man, right? He was biologically male. Junjie knew from /personal experience/ that he possessed male... parts. How had this /happened?! "Yes, I suppose it is, aru..."

[11/10/2012 10:23:05 PM] Claire: Yao blinked a few more times, staring ahead of him. He was having a baby? /He/ was? His nervousness was replaced with curiosity. He moved a hand to his stomach, cradling the small bump there. He had noticed it before but passed it off as the sudden change in diet.

[11/10/2012 10:24:46 PM] Lizzy: "I just... don't understand, aru." Junjie admitted, sighing with defeat. He was the father, presumably. After all, Yao had had sex with no one but him. "It shouldn't... be possible. Are... are you biologically male? For sure?" He was getting desperate now. He /knew/ Yao's gender. But he just... needed some sort of explanation.

[11/10/2012 10:27:27 PM] Claire: "Well my father always told me I might as well be one of his daughters," Yao said with complete seriousness, "And my nanny told me I have the heart of a maiden, aru. Does that count?" He didn't know the meaning of 'biologically,' his English being one of his lesser languages.

[11/10/2012 10:29:18 PM] Lizzy: Junjie frowned. Yao was a male. He was /obviously/ a male, whether it made sense with the current situation or not. "Well, you're going to be a mother, no matter /what/ you are, so I suppose it doesn't matter."

[11/10/2012 10:30:40 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, rubbing his hand over his stomach. He looked down. "So there's a baby growing inside of me," he whispered, poking the spot tenderly.

[11/10/2012 10:31:57 PM] Lizzy: "Yeah," Junjie answered, motioning for Yao to sit down beside him. "And I'm the father, aru" Maybe it was obvious to Yao, but... he felt as though it had to be said. Saying it out loud... it sounded so weird. Just the idea of being a father at all sounded weird, really.

[11/10/2012 10:33:32 PM] Claire: Yao sat down, a small smile playing on his lips. He didn't know /why/ he was happy, but for some reason this just gave him joy. He was soon going to have a child in his arms!

[11/10/2012 10:35:07 PM] Lizzy: Junjie stared at Yao. "You seem... happy," he murmured. Wasn't he scared? Worried? /He/ sure was. He was in no way cut out to be a father. What would everyone say when they found out? He had somehow managed to impregnate a prince?!

[11/10/2012 10:37:49 PM] Claire: Yao smiled. "I am," he said, "I'm not sure why but..." He felt a light knock in his tummy, and rubbed the spot tenderly.

[11/10/2012 10:40:50 PM] Lizzy: Rather awkwardly, and /very/ hesitantly, Junjie placed his hand on Yao's stomach. He rubbed the area, not sure what to make of the new circumstance. What was going to happen now?!

[11/10/2012 10:43:16 PM] Claire: Yao bit his lip, smiling at Junjie's expression. He looked back down. "It's so small," he murmured, "A little tiny person that will eventually grow into one of us. aru."

[11/10/2012 10:45:13 PM] Lizzy: "Y- yeah," Junjie sighed, eyes glancing up to Yao's face. "How long do you think you've been pregnant?" he suddenly asked. Two thoughts crossed his mind - /when/ would Yao have the baby, and... had he been pregnant during the times when he had tortured him? The thought made him immediately grow immensely guilty. What if that had an effect on the baby somehow?

[11/10/2012 10:48:22 PM] Claire: Yao thought for a moment. "I began having problems about a month ago, aru. I think." He couldn't remember how long he'd been throwing up.

[11/10/2012 10:50:06 PM] Lizzy: At least a month. Yao had been tortured more than enough times between now and then, Junjie noted with worry. "Do you think everything is... going along alright?" he asked, worried once more. His hand almost /clutched/ Yao's stomach, as if protectively. There would /have/ to be something wrong after all Yao had been through since the baby was first conceived.

[11/10/2012 10:51:47 PM] Claire: Yao looked down. "I'm not sure," he admitted, "What do you think?"

[11/10/2012 10:53:24 PM] Lizzy: Well... if what Yao had said was true, there /were/ signs of movement. And it /was/ growing. "I think it's alright..." He sighed. "No more torture. No more sex. And... I need to get you some clothing." Some changes would have to be made now that /this/ had happened. It vaguely occured to him that they could not go to a doctor for check ups about any of this - it would be much too strange, trying to explain how Yao got pregnant in the first place.

[11/10/2012 10:55:08 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, not sure how he felt about it. His first reaction was relief, but Junjie's tone worried him. What would this mean?

[11/10/2012 10:56:57 PM] Lizzy: "It'll all work out, aru." Junjie said in a reassuring voice, addressing himself more than Yao. "You'll... deliver the baby... somehow..." How did that even work? Would they have to have some sort of immense surgery? Then the doctors would /have/ to get involved. "And... you'll stay with me... with the baby... together..."

[11/10/2012 10:58:29 PM] Claire: Yao nodded again. "Okay," he said. Hesitantly he added, "Do you know if I'm going to be paranoid much longer?"

[11/10/2012 10:59:29 PM] Lizzy: Junje shrugged. "I haven't really heard of that as a common symptom to pregnancy. But... maybe now that everything's been solved, you'll start feeling better? I mean, we know what the problem is, right?" He chuckled weakly.

[11/10/2012 11:13:59 PM] Claire: Yao hesitated, then nodded though he was not convinced. He doubted that the fear that came to him at random times was related to this. It may not even be related to the baby at all.

[11/10/2012 11:15:10 PM] Lizzy: "So what now?" he inquired, a small smile forming on his lips, slowly growing more confident. "I'm going to be taking care of you from now on. For real. You're not just going to be a random servant. You're..." An embarrassed sigh. "The mother of my child, aru."

[11/10/2012 11:17:13 PM] Claire: Yao tried to comprehend this. "You'll...take care of me?" he asked, looking at Junjie confusedly.

[11/10/2012 11:19:35 PM] Lizzy: Junjie nodded. "Yes. I'll get you clothing, and cook you /real/ meals, and make sure you're healthy at all times, aru." His face continued to heat up a bit. "But don't expect treatment even /close/ to what you had back at your palace, okay? This isn't because you're royalty. This is merely because..." He glanced at Yao's belly once more. "This is something more than that, aru." he mumbled quietly.

[11/10/2012 11:23:38 PM] Claire: Yao blinked, staring at Junjie for a few seconds. Then he looked down too. "It will be nice not to be cold all the time," he said to himself, "And maybe clothes will protect me from the creatures of Di Yu, aru."

[11/10/2012 11:24:41 PM] Lizzy: "Di Yu?" Junjie frowned. If this was a common term, then his Chinese was getting much too rusty for its own good. Oh well. "Here, I'll get you clothing right now," With these words, he stood up and walked over to this closet, searching for the /warmest/ clothing he owned.

[11/10/2012 11:33:06 PM] Claire: Yao scooted back on the bed and crossed his legs. "Di Yu is Chinese Hell, remember?" he asked. Quietly he added, "They visit me, aru. At night when I get up to run across the hall and throw up, they will wait for me outside the door. I can hear them, scratching the door, breathing, whispering." He swayed, lost in the memories. "They would get me when I walk into a room, breathing their cold breath on my skin and I can hear them snorting and shuffling. Then when I turn around nothing is there."

[11/10/2012 11:35:50 PM] Lizzy: Junjie frowned. "Right," he murmured, eyes closing. He sighed, not saying anything for a moment as he pulled out a pair of silky red pajamas. It was not real silk. In fact, it would probably feel cheap compared to what Yao had once worn. But... it was the finest he owned. He tossed the items over to the prince. "Well it won't happen anymore. I... I'll make sure it doesn't, aru."

[11/10/2012 11:43:58 PM] Claire: Yao held the cloth close to him, tears now spilling from his eyes. He didn't know why but he wanted Junjie to know. "And those nights they waited behind the bathroom door," he said as best he could, "I sometimes sat there for hours, crying. It took more strength than I had to open the door. I had to get back to your room before you woke up and saw I wasn't there. I knew you would hurt me..." he was crying now. "And at night I can feel them beside the bed, I feel their eyes on me and I hide under the blankets and I want you to protect me but I can't wake you up and and-"

[11/10/2012 11:45:50 PM] Lizzy: Shaking his head, Junjie grabbed Yao, pulling him close. "It's not going to happen anymore. I'm not going to torture you anymore, remember? And... I'm not going to get angry. I'll protect you, okay?" It felt so /weird/, saying these sorts of things. And yet... he felt as though it was only right... "You, and the baby, will be fine. I promise, aru."

[11/10/2012 11:49:27 PM] Claire: Yao leaned into the hug gratefully, sobbing. He wanted to curl up in Junjie's lap, but he was still scared of doing anything lest he upset him, despite the words being said.

[11/10/2012 11:51:39 PM] Lizzy: It was... scary, even, Junjie thought with a sigh. He had a child to take care of now. It was still being formed, hardly even visible yet, but... it was there. And Yao... he had to take care of Yao, too. He squeezed the prince tightly. "I don't want you to worry anymore, aru. Things are going to change."

[11/10/2012 11:53:42 PM] Claire: Yao shook his head. He /couldn't/ stop worrying. No matter what Junjie said, Yao was still scared of him. Reliant of him.

[11/10/2012 11:54:56 PM] Lizzy: "Do you need anything?" Junjie suddenly asked, pulling away to look him in the eyes. He gave him a weak, reassuring smile.

[11/10/2012 11:58:14 PM] Claire: Yao blinked more tears from his eyes, rubbing them away. He began putting the clothes on. "No..." he lied. He hadn't eaten since noon that day and it was well past dinner time, his back was aching horribly, and he was cold. But something kept him from telling Junjie these things...

[11/10/2012 11:59:30 PM] Lizzy: Junjie frowned. "Are you sure?" He sighed. "Come with me to the kitchen, then. I can cook you something, if that's alright. Then you can sleep." He was not going to let Yao out of his sight from now until the day he delivered the child. The stakes were too high, and there were too many risks.

[11/11/2012 12:02:57 AM] Claire: Yao nodded and followed once he finished clothing himself. It felt almost strange, wearing something. The clothes were thin, though they were smooth unlike the rough fabric Junjie wore (and what he expected to get).

[11/11/2012 12:03:58 AM] Lizzy: Junjie got to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and began going through it. "Well, do you want anything in paticular?" He smiled brightly.

[11/11/2012 12:04:38 AM] Claire: Yao thought for a minute, sitting down at the bar. "If it's not too much trouble, do you have anything sweet?" he asked.

[11/11/2012 12:07:27 AM] Lizzy: Thinking for a moment, Junjie chuckled. "Ah... I could heat up some of those pork buns with the sweet bread around them? That's sweet, aru. And healthy enough to count as a proper meal, I believe."

[11/11/2012 12:10:39 AM] Claire: Yao smiled. "Thank you!" he said. It would be nice to have sweet foods, even if they were nothing to what he had eaten before. His nanny always told him that "A silk robe to you, Young Prince, is like a cotton shirt to any other boy."

[11/11/2012 12:12:23 AM] Lizzy: Junjie nodded. "Great. I don't exactly have... uh... anything of high quality. These are just microwavable and such. But they're good, aru." He let out an almost embarrassed chuckle as he took the package out of the freezer and set them in the microwave.

[11/11/2012 12:15:52 AM] Claire: "It's okay," Yao said, a tone coming into his voice unlike usual. "My nanny taught me to appreciate what I have. She would sometimes..." his words faded. He forgot Junjie didn't care.

[11/11/2012 12:18:48 AM] Lizzy: Rather confused by the fact that Yao had not finished his sentence, Junjie decided to make nothing of it. When the sweet buns were done in the microwave, he opened it and set them on a plate. There were six altogether. That would be enough for him and Yao.

[11/11/2012 12:21:23 AM] Claire: Yao took his food once Junjie gave it to him and took a bite. "Mmmm," he hummed. They were very good compared to what he had been eating for the past few months.

[11/11/2012 12:23:03 AM] Lizzy: Junjie felt his cheeks redden for some reason. "Good enough?" he asked, taking one and biting into it. He smiled, staring contently at Yao's face.

[11/11/2012 12:24:38 AM] Claire: Yao nodded. "Very yummy," he said, taking another bite. Then he said, "if you want I could cook something for you, aru."

[11/11/2012 12:25:58 AM] Lizzy: "Do you cook?" Junjie inquired. It was weird to imagine. The prince did not seem like one who would cook often. Still, it would be nice, having something cooked for him for once.

[11/11/2012 12:30:27 AM] Claire: Yao looked at him and nodded contentedly. With a blush he said, "I never told you before because I knew I wouldn't get any and I thought you would make me cook all day, aru. But I would often run away from my studies as a child and watch the royal cooks. They loved me. They gave me sweet things and taught me their cooking secrets. I can cook magnificent meals if I had the right ingredients; Nanny taught me how to cook with humble ingredients too; how to mimick tastes and make a peasant meal seem delicious."

[11/11/2012 12:32:15 AM] Lizzy: Junjie nodded with interest. "That's nice, aru. Well you're always welcome to cook. Although our ingredients here are... less than mediocre, aru." He chuckled awkwardly. Honestly, he felt rather bad - Yao seemed so scared to tell him anything...

[11/11/2012 12:34:21 AM] Claire: Yao smiled, going back to his food. He would enjoy cooking, for a while at least. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. He looked at Junjie. "Didn't you control a raid on the royal family?" he asked.

[11/11/2012 12:35:38 AM] Lizzy: Frowning once more, Junjie nodded slowly. "Yes, why?" Would he be upset? After all, he was sort of the one in charge of killing Yao's family.

[11/11/2012 12:36:18 AM] Claire: "Wouldn't you have a lot of money?" he asked. Then a memory struck him. It was vague...

[11/11/2012 12:38:13 AM] Lizzy: Junjie sighed. "I have some. But a lot of it goes to to the mafia as a whole. Not just to me, aru. And what I do have, I prefer saving..." But now that Yao was expecting a child, perhaps it was a good time to start spending what he had saved.

[11/11/2012 12:40:22 AM] Claire: Yao looked at his food, furrowing his brow. He was becoming more sure of this memory in his mind but...he didn't want to tell Junjie. But he should... "Thank you for the food, it's really good," he said instead, lost in his thoughts.

[11/11/2012 12:41:09 AM | Edited 12:41:18 AM] Lizzy: "You okay? You sound distracted..." Junjie asked, taking another bite of his own food. Yao always seemed so upset... it bothered him now.

[11/11/2012 12:42:32 AM] Claire: "I..." he stopped, not wanting to tell. He suddenly covered his face with his hands, rubbing his forehead against them.

[11/11/2012 12:45:35 AM] Lizzy: Junjie's eyebrows furrowed with confusion and worry and he stood up, walking to the other side of the table, where Yao sat. He wrapped his arms around him. "Are you alright, Yao? What's the matter? You can tell me, aru."

[11/11/2012 12:46:50 AM] Claire: Yao sighed, leaning into Junjie. "That night I was taken," he said, "I was tied up and I had to sit there while your people talked..." He paused.

[11/11/2012 12:48:24 AM] Lizzy: "Really? What did they say?" Junjie continued hugging the other tightly, the intimacy rather awkward. But... he had promised to take care of him, and this just... seemed to be a part of that promise.

[11/11/2012 12:51:36 AM] Claire: "They said," Yao said with difficulty, "They talked about the money they had earned, and keeping it from the boss, aru. I didn't understand what they were talking about and I didn't really care at the time."

[11/11/2012 12:53:47 AM] Lizzy: Junjie let out a barely audible gasp at this. "Are you sure? Because... if that's true, Yao, that's an /extremely/ big offense, and everone on that mission will be in deep, /deep/ trouble, aru." He suddenly sounded dangerous.

[11/11/2012 12:58:35 AM] Claire: Yao nodded. "I remember them talking about you sitting on your throne and acting like me," he said, "And then they taunted me, comparing me and 'the boss' if he ever got the money. That man that had brought me to you, he said he would suck up to you and bring you those expensive robes of mine and act like that's all they had. They asked me what I would think of you wearing my robes."

[11/11/2012 1:00:28 AM] Lizzy: Growling at this, Junjie angrily gripped Yao so hard he risked choking him. The anger had nothing to do with Yao, though. It was just... anger in general. "Come on, we're going to find the boys and talk with him. You're my witness, so you're going with me, aru."

[11/11/2012 1:02:50 AM] Claire: "Right now?" Yao asked, resting his head on Junjie. The squeeze kind of hurt, but Yao was comforted with at least feeling surrounded, something he rarely got lately.

[11/11/2012 1:04:16 AM] Lizzy: Junjie nodded. "Yes, right now. Don't bother to change. They're right next door anyway, and they know perfectly well of who you are, I'm sure." He stomped to the doorway. They wouldn't realize Yao was pregnant, right? It wasn't obvious enough yet... right? He frowned at the thought. Either way, this was worth investigating /immediately/.

[11/11/2012 1:06:55 AM] Claire: Yao followed, slightly concerned. He didn't know why but he didn't want Junjie going. He was angry and those men Yao had talked about weren't the nicest people. He had a horrible feeling about this.

[11/11/2012 1:08:34 AM] Lizzy: Soon enough, Junjie arrived at the other house beside his own, where many of the other, lesser members of the mafia often stayed. He grabbed Yao by the arm, in an almost protective manner, and knocked harshly on the door.

[11/11/2012 1:09:53 AM] Claire: Yao hadn't been outside in a long time. He shivered, the cold air biting his skin. He scooted close to Junjie, looking at his bare feet.

[11/11/2012 1:11:53 AM] Lizzy: Junjie sighed and wrapped an arm around Yao's shoulders, pulling him a bit closer. He knocked on the door loudly once more and, as he waited, found his hand traveling down to rest on Yao's stomach. He sighed as they waited for an answer. If someone did not answer soon, he would just enter without further warning.

[11/11/2012 1:13:50 AM] Claire: Yao looked at Junjie's face worriedly. He hoped no one would answer. He hoped Junjie would turn around and leave, and not mess with this. He wanted to ask if he was okay, but he already knew the answer.

[11/11/2012 1:15:17 AM] Lizzy: With a growl, Junjie let go of Yao altogether and opened the door forcefully, finding it unlocked. He stepped inside, motioning for Yao to follow. "Hello?!" he called. "Who's here? I know /someone's/ home." Someone was always there, to keep watch in case they were found it.

[11/11/2012 1:17:21 AM] Claire: Yao followed close behind Junjie, looking around. He wondered what would happen; would a fight break out?

[11/11/2012 1:19:19 AM] Lizzy: Junjie glanced back at Yao as they walked through the house, still getting no answer. "Listen, if something happens, protect yourself, and don't let any blows be delt to your belly, alright?" That was what mattered the most right now. Another step and more silence made Junjie /certain/ something was up. And it worried him.

[11/11/2012 1:20:54 AM] Claire: Yao nodded with determination. He wouldn't let anything happen to the baby, not for his life.

[11/11/2012 1:23:05 AM] Lizzy: Another step, and suddenly, through the door beside them, someone stepped out. He was a taller man with shady features and cold eyes. "Junjie, what are you doing here? With, ah... the prince." He glared at Yao as he adressed him.

Junjie's eyes narrowed, taking a step in front of Yao. "I've been informed by an /anonymous source/ that more money was earned that night than I was told of?" He raised an eyebrow.

[11/11/2012 1:27:27 AM] Claire: Yao looked at the ground, fiddling with his shirt. He wanted this to be over. He didn't like it one bit, and wanted to ask Junjie to leave right then. He kept his mouth shut, however.

[11/11/2012 1:29:23 AM] Lizzy: The man frowned. "Oh? That's a pretty heavy accusation." He folded his arms. "Where's your proof?"

Junjie frowned at this. If he told them that Yao had been the one to tell him, he would have proof, but at the same time, he had a feeling Yao would be in big trouble if they found out he had told. What did he even plan to do here, anyway? "I... they wanted to be anonymous, aru. But I /know/. And I want the money that is rightfully mine."

[11/11/2012 1:32:54 AM] Claire: Yao sighed, looking around the room. Their house was much like Junjie's, though not as old-looking. They had pictures here and there, unlike Junjie who kept customization to a minimum.

[11/11/2012 1:34:57 AM] Lizzy: Shaking his head, the man pulled a gun from his pocket. Junjie did not look surprised. However, when the gun was pointed to his chest, he did take a deep, nervous breath. "You don't deserve the money. All of us agree. If anything, we'd all be better off with you dead," The man chuckled coldly. Junjie took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. This was not the first time he had had a gun pointed to him... but never before had it been in a situation with one of his own men.

[11/11/2012 1:37:49 AM] Claire: Yao heard these words but did not look over. His heart raced-were they going to kill Junjie?

John stepped out of the room with a gun of his own. He smiled threateningly at Junjie.

[11/11/2012 1:39:54 AM] Lizzy: Junjie glanced to Yao, breathing slowly getting quicker as the danger of the situation fully dawned on him. "W- wait," he held up a hand. "Listen, I... don't hurt Yao, at least. Let him leave, aru. Then... then we can deal with this alone, alright?" Yao had done nothing wrong... and he had a baby to take care of. The least Junjie could do was make sure they got away safely.

The man raised an eyebrow and glanced at John, as if asking if this was an acceptable request or not.

[11/11/2012 1:41:28 AM] Claire: John looked between Junjie and Yao. "What's he to you?" he asked Junjie.

[11/11/2012 1:42:52 AM] Lizzy: Junjie frowned. What /was/ Yao to him? He could not say "he's the mother of my child". That... would not make sense. And was embarassing to admit. Feeling helpless, he glanced to the prince once more, looking desperately for help. The man holding the gun snorted with amusement, muttering the word "pathetic" under his breath.

[11/11/2012 1:49:16 AM] Claire: Yao looked back at Junjie worriedly. John looked between them, then shrugged. "Our fight's not with the prince," he said simply, avoiding his friend's gaze. He knew that look Junjie had, and having a sweetheart of his own he knew there was no reason to bring them into the business at hand. Everyone else (including Junjie) always thought him stupid for such an opinion before. But honestly he was going to see Junjie dead by the end of the night and the least he could do is let the slave/prince die in the woods surrounding their abandoned neighborhood; not in front of Junjie.

[11/11/2012 1:51:42 AM] Lizzy: Junjie breathed a sigh of relief. "Get out of here, Yao. Go away. I don't care what happens to you now, you're free, aru. And ah... take care of... /it/, okay? For me?" A sad smile and a quick glance to Yao's stomach.

The man with the gun grunted with annoyance. "Look, I don't care what the prince does or doesn't do. I just want to get rid of /that/," He pointed to Junjie with disgust.

[11/11/2012 1:54:53 AM] Claire: Yao stared at Junjie for a few seconds. Why wasn't he running? "O-okay," he said quietly. He looked at the other men, then turned around and half-walked half-stumbled out of the room, back the way he came.

[11/11/2012 2:00:20 AM] Lizzy: Junjie blinked back tears, glaring at the men. "I'll give up my position as leader, alright?" he snapped. "Fuck you both. I'll give up my position and you'll keep the money and let me go, aru." He made a mental note to find a way to come back and get revenge.

[11/11/2012 7:29:32 PM] Claire: Yao stumbled out of the house and into the cold night. He ran back to Junjie's house, tears streaming from his eyes. He yanked open the door and ran through Junjie's house. Sobs broke from him as he stumbled into Junjie's bedroom. He found some socks and boots, and put them on. Not bothering to wipe away the tears, he opened Junjie's closet and pulled out a long winter coat. He pulled it on over his silk-like clothes and fished out the gloves. He turned to leave, then he remembered something. Quickly he ran down the hallway and into the art room. He grabbed a bag and threw in the paintings he had finished, and the sketches of Junjie he had put in a stack in the corner of the desk. He couldn't leave without them.

[11/11/2012 7:32:32 PM] Lizzy: "So?" Junjie snapped, folding his arms and trying to look anywhere /but/ the gun pointed to him. "Let me leave, aru. Keep the money. Keep everything. I... surrender." For now. He would come back, he assured himself. But for now, just find a way to get out alive.

The man with the gun thought for a long while. "Why in the world would we let you go, when we can just get rid of you now? What do you even have worth living for?" He shot a glare at John. "Your little prince is free, after all. And it's not like anyone /wants/ you around."

[11/11/2012 7:34:13 PM] Claire: John nodded. "And how do we know you won't tell the forces?" he asked.

[11/11/2012 7:35:34 PM] Lizzy: Junjie frowned. "I won't," he snapped. "Why would I want to? You'll just come after me and kill me, right?" Now that he knew the way his crew felt about him... one step out of line would lead to immediate death.

[11/11/2012 7:36:50 PM] Claire: "That's right," John agreed, "You've already been a nuisance to us." He looked at his buddy. "What do you think?"

[11/11/2012 7:39:58 PM] Lizzy: The man stared at Junjie for a long time, as if trying to read his expression. "You're a coward. You know you deserve death, don't you? You're a whiny brat. The prince is better than you as far as maturity." He grunted and turned back to John. "I don't care at this point. I want him gone."

Eyes narrowing, Junjie felt anger and /embarassment/ rise within him. Worse than Yao? Whiny brat? That was not true. He was /sure/ of it.

[11/11/2012 7:43:39 PM] Claire: John nodded. "The only reason I haven't shot you now," he said to Junjie, "Is because teacher's pet. If anyone tells the police it'll be him. But he would be easy to kill, aren't I right?"

[11/11/2012 7:45:31 PM] Lizzy: Junjie took in a shaky breath. What was he going to do? He had already given up his job and his money, as well as most of his pride. And he refused to die. Not here. If he was going to die of anything that was not natural, than it should be at least doing something /worth dying for/, not... being betrayed by his own team. "Please, just let me go, aru." Another breath. "I need to live. For..." For what? Yao?

[11/11/2012 7:47:42 PM] Claire: John felt a pang in his heart. He had a fancy for the prince, huh? He wasn't one to bash faggots, Junjie had every right to love. But not to live. "You chose this life," he said, "What makes you so eager to leave? I thought you were all about fighting to the death."

[11/11/2012 7:49:56 PM] Lizzy: Because I need to /take care of my unborn child/, Junjie thought bitterly, unable to say such a think aloud. Every inch of him seemed to want to just... attack. Verbally or physically. But he knew better. The slightest threatening movement would be his downfall. He sunk his teeth into his lower lip and did not respond. Once more, the man with the gun muttered something demeaning under his breath.

[11/11/2012 7:51:49 PM] Claire: John furrowed his brow. He couldn't feel sorry for Junjie. Not for someone so selfish. But why was he reluctant to raise his gun? "Give us a reason not to kill you," John said, "I'm getting tired of standing here."

[11/11/2012 7:53:26 PM] Lizzy: A long bout of silence seemed to follow John's words. "I need to take care of someone," Junjie finally murmured, looking down at his feet. "Yao can't do it alone, I know he can't. I need to help him, aru." He was practically talking to himself now, saying thoughts out loud that had been bothering him. He shook his head.

[11/11/2012 7:55:16 PM] Claire: "What the fuck are you talking about?" John asked, narrowing his eyes. Take care of who? "Yao's gone, didn't you tell him yourself?"

[11/11/2012 7:57:54 PM] Lizzy: Junjie clenched his fists. "Give me... a year. Let me go and don't bother me for a year, aru. Then, come find me. I'll be able to answer your questions, aru. And /then/, we can discuss whether I live or not." This was his last chance. Yao had been pregnant for about a month. Eight more, then, if all went well. And then... some extra time to spend with the child. He had a feeling that, if this worked, he would not be able to talk himself out of death for a second time.

[11/11/2012 7:59:50 PM] Claire: John took in a breath through his nose. Junjie looked desperate. John looked at his friend. "I'm game if you are," he said.

[11/11/2012 8:01:16 PM] Lizzy: The other man sighed and nodded reluctantly. "A year, starting today. Exactly twelve months." What was /that/ important to Junjie? What in the world was worth putting off certain death for only a year?

Junjie took in yet another shaky breath, heart speeding up once more.

[11/11/2012 8:03:03 PM] Claire: John nodded, looking back at Junjie. "You heard him," he said, "One year. Go on, get your selfish ass out of here before one of us changes our minds."

[11/11/2012 8:04:52 PM] Lizzy: Nodding, Junjie took a step back cautiously, as if expecting to be killed only seconds after. When nothing happened, he sighed and walked towards the door, eyes fixated on the guns still threatening to kill him. "Th- thank you," he murmured quietly as he made it to the front and exited quickly.

[11/11/2012 8:06:48 PM] Claire: Yao pulled Junjie's hat over his head and, with his bag of drawings and some food, closed Junjie's front door and stepped out onto the driveway.

[11/11/2012 8:08:31 PM] Lizzy: Once Junjie's heart had slowed down a bit and he was thinking clearly once more, his mind wandered back to Yao. Where was he? He silently prayed that he had gone back to the house. If he had not... he was not sure if he would ever be able to find him. Quickly, he ran over to his own home.

[11/11/2012 8:11:06 PM] Claire: Yao forced himself not to cry. He would never see Junjie again; wasn't that supposed to be a good thing? He was free! Still, his heart ached. The woods surrounding the neighborhood looked daunting; it was nighttime and he did not know what creatures hid there. He paused, wondering what he should do.

[11/11/2012 8:12:29 PM] Lizzy: Turning to face the front of the house, Junjie felt himself sigh with relief. There was a figure a distance away - was it Yao? He hoped so. Thanks to the darkness, and the fact that the other's back was turned, it was impossible to be certain. "Hello?!" he called.

[11/11/2012 8:14:11 PM] Claire: Yao turned at the sound of a voice, and saw someone approaching him. He backed up quickly-then he saw it was Junjie. "J-Junjie?" he asked nervously.

[11/11/2012 8:15:00 PM] Lizzy: Junjie sighed again, a grin of relief now forming on his face. "Yao!" he called, recognizing the other's voice. He ran forward.

[11/11/2012 8:16:16 PM] Claire: Yao stepped toward Junjie, then ran into his arms. Why was he so happy? "You didn't die!" he cried.

[11/11/2012 8:17:37 PM] Lizzy: Surprised by the sudden embrace, Junjie was slow to return it. "Not yet," he sighed. "I have a year, aru." With these words, the whole situation finally came together in his mind - he was going to die. In twelve months, he would be dead. And a father.

[11/11/2012 8:19:14 PM] Claire: Yao buried his face in Junjie's shirt, his arms shaking. "Then they're going to kill you?" he asked in a whisper.

[11/11/2012 8:20:22 PM] Lizzy: "Then they're going to face me and discuss if I die or not. Nothing's... certain yet." Not really. Junjie was certain he would die next time. There was no way he was going to be able to talk his way out of the next time he was attacked like that, father or not.

[11/11/2012 8:22:33 PM] Claire: Yao shook his head, tears flowing. "I was going to run away like you told me to," he said, "But I didn't know where to go. The forest seems so scary, aru."

[11/11/2012 8:23:46 PM] Lizzy: Junjie sighed, shaking his head. "Don't go anywhere. I promised to take care of you, didn't I?" He smiled and rubbed Yao's back. "I have some money, although not much, now that I'm not the leader anymore. I can rent a hotel room for a few nights while we figure out what to do, aru."

[11/11/2012 8:25:34 PM] Claire: "Okay," Yao said, "And I have something to tell you but I don't want to be here anymore, can we leave?" He was scared of the house they had just been in, the house that contained those armed men. Who said they wouldn't just come out and shoot them both?

[11/11/2012 8:27:49 PM] Lizzy: The hotel Junjie picked out was not at all fancy. It was nothing more than a two story building with a few cars parked out front and promise of continental breakfast of some sort in the morning. Junjie walked inside of the room, opening the door and motioning for Yao to follow.

[11/11/2012 8:29:16 PM] Claire: Yao followed and sat down on the bed, stretching. He took off Junjie's coat, hat and boots he had borrowed, then laid down on the bed.

[11/11/2012 8:30:11 PM | Edited 8:30:18 PM] Lizzy: "Well, it's not great, but... for now, we can stay here." Junjie sighed and sat down beside Yao. "So... ah... you wanted to tell me something?

[11/11/2012 8:34:46 PM] Claire: Yao blinked at Junjie, then gasped and sat up. "Oh!" he said, "There's a few people I knew that would give me money if they knew my situation, aru. If I could get in touch with any of them they would have me live like a prince again. But there are a lot of people who are related to the royal family of China that didn't live in the palace and some whose names were never revealed, aru. So there's a possibility the royal family will be rebuilt. If that's so and if they know that I'm alive, they would come and make me king."

[11/11/2012 8:36:15 PM] Lizzy: Junjie blinked with surprise at this information. He was not sure he could imagine it, Yao being the king. And yet... "That would be... good," he murmured, nodding. "But... do you really think it would be a good idea to tell anyone about the baby?"

[11/11/2012 8:37:36 PM] Claire: Yao paused and looked at him confusedly. "Why wouldn't it?" he asked, putting a finger on his bottom lip.

[11/11/2012 8:39:24 PM] Lizzy: Of course Yao would not understand. "Most people... don't really think highly of someone who gets pregnant... without being married," Junjie finally decided upon saying. "And even if that didn't matter... well, I don't think a man has ever managed to get pregnant until now, aru. You... might not exactly be... accepted..."

[11/11/2012 8:41:17 PM] Claire: Yao looked down, thinking about this. "So you can only have a baby when you're married?" he asked, "Or else people will think badly of you?" That seemed so strange.

[11/11/2012 8:42:56 PM] Lizzy: "Yes, that's basically it. But that's really not the /worst/ part of it. It's the fact that you're /male/. Males don't get pregnant, aru. I literally don't have a single idea as to how you managed it." Junjie shook his head, sighing. "Once your stomach grows large enough to be visibly impregnanted, you should probably try and keep away from the public."

[11/11/2012 8:47:10 PM] Claire: Yao stuck his bottom lip out. Why couldn't he be a mother? "Alright," he said, "Whatever you think is best for me, aru. If you want I could try to see if my Nanny's husband is alive, or maybe even my Nanny. She is the one who raised me instead of my own mother; her husband was a baker in the closest village, they raised me by their own morals. They wouldn't think badly of me, right? They would try to help me at least."

[11/11/2012 8:54:36 PM] Lizzy: Junjie thought for a long while on this. Honestly, if it were up to him, he would not want /anyone/, not matter how close, to know of Yao's problem. But... they really were in need of some sort of help. "I don't know. But... I trust you. If you think they are a reliable source, then they are. We can look for them tomorrow, aru."

[11/11/2012 9:05:45 PM] Claire: Yao smiled and hugged Junjie. "Thank you!" he said.

[11/11/2012 9:07:43 PM] Lizzy: Smiling back, Junjie hugged the other tightly. "I think... it's best if we get some sleep. Today's been an extremely long day, and I have a feeling tomorrow won't be much easier, aru." He sighed. What was going to happen to them now?! Everything felt... foreign. Like he had no clue how to do anything.

[11/11/2012 9:10:07 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, climbing under the covers since he was already in night clothes. Secretly he wanted Junjie to snuggle with him tonight; but he still felt like he was already asking too much of him.

[11/11/2012 9:12:21 PM] Lizzy: Junjie lay down beside Yao, gazing at him. He smiled weakly, trying to be some sort of comfort, and placed a hand on the prince's belly. "Eight months," he murmured. "And four more months to spend with it,"

[11/11/2012 9:14:41 PM] Claire: Yao rolled onto his side and looked down at his little bump. "You're not going to die," he said quietly.

[11/11/2012 9:15:54 PM] Lizzy: "I probably will, Yao." He rubbed Yao's stomach tenderly now. "They want me dead, aru. The fact that I could get just this amount of time is a huge deal." He shook his head.

[11/11/2012 9:21:22 PM] Claire: Yao didn't budge at this. "You're not going to die though," he said, "You know why? Because in here is a prince or princess waiting to be born, and I'm not going to let him or her grow up without a father, no matter how monstrous he is. They aren't going to ask me where you are and I will have to say you were killed by the people you ordered to murder my family. Because I will simply point them to you and you can tell them why you did it, and how you made up for those mistakes."

[11/11/2012 9:24:27 PM] Lizzy: Slowly, Junjie processed what Yao was saying. He sighed, a half hearted smile forming on his lips. He kept his eyes down, on Yao's stomach, refusing to look at his face. "I don't know," he finally murmured. "I'll try. I really will." It was not like he /wanted/ to die. And he most certainly did not want the baby growing up without a father.

[11/11/2012 9:30:13 PM] Claire: Yao huffed. "This dynasty isn't over," he said, "And we are strong even without the king and queen. If I have to I will recrown myself as king and order you to be protected. I will have every soldier in China hunt down those men and torture them, and bring back all my family's items and clothing that has been passed down for generations, aru. China may have a new government for now but our people are loyal to us."

[11/11/2012 9:32:26 PM] Lizzy: Junjie let his smile grow just a bit bigger. "That's... comforting," he answered, voice breathy. He let his eyes slip shut, hand still on Yao's belly. He still had a high chance of death, he knew, but... he was not dead yet. And Yao was willing to help him, it seemed.

[11/11/2012 9:42:12 PM] Claire: Yao rubbed his hand on top of Junjie's. He talked quieter, to himself, "Once I reestablish the royal family we will be whole again. I will be the one to have brought back the monarchy and set ourselves against this mafia. As soon as I wear my crown again...this is war." He looked down at his soon-to-be-child and his expression softened. Junjie seemed to be asleep. Yao said to his baby, "My little prince, princess, whatever you decide you want to be. You are the last of the family of Wang; I am the last full-blood. Any dashing man can claim royal blood but you and you alone will follow me on the throne."

[11/11/2012 9:44:53 PM] Lizzy: When Junjie awoke the next morning, he found himself staring at Yao, who seemed to still be asleep. He was quick to remember the night before, and of how, unless something drastic were to happen, he would be dead in twelve months. He sighed and sat up.

[11/11/2012 9:48:37 PM] Claire: Yao stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He saw Junjie and woke up quickly. "Good morning Master!" he said, hastily sitting up. The action wasn't a good idea; he soon had to jump up and run to the bathroom, confused and barely able to process the fact that he wasn't in Junjie's bedroom before puking in the toilet.

[11/11/2012 9:49:48 PM] Lizzy: Junjie sighed and stood up, stretching before walking over to the bathroom and, as he had done before, taking hold of Yao's hair and holding it back for him. "You alright?" he asked, not nearly as worried as last time he had watched Yao throw up.

[11/11/2012 9:53:09 PM] Claire: Yao took short breaths, and remembered the events of last night. "I'm having a ba-" he began before puking one last time. He stood and flushed the toilet, trying to remember /everything/ that had happened. He wasn't Junjie's servant anymore, was he?

[11/11/2012 9:56:39 PM] Lizzy: Junjie nodded. "Yeah, you're pregnant." It still sounded so weird to say. "And you know, you, ah... don't have to call me master, aru." He chuckled awkwardly, letting go of Yao's hair.

[11/11/2012 9:58:05 PM] Claire: Yao nodded sheepishly, going to wash his mouth out. Once he was finished, he asked, "We were going to look for Nana right?"

[11/11/2012 9:59:12 PM] Lizzy: Nodding again, Junjie replied, "That's right. We were gonna see if she, or her husband, was alive, and if they could help us." He smiled brightly. What if they actually succeeded? Having someone to help them through this would be wonderful.

[11/11/2012 10:01:06 PM] Claire: Yao smiled too. "I would suggest we go to China and look for them, but I'm assuming I'm still out of touch with everything. Is there an easier way to find people?" he asked.

[11/11/2012 10:02:37 PM] Lizzy: Junjie shrugged. "We could try looking them up? On the internet. If you know the name of her husband's business, aru." Yao had said he was a baker of some sort, right?

[11/11/2012 10:13:10 PM] Claire: Yao didn't understand what Junjie just said. He nodded anyway. "Okay," he said, "How do we do that?"

[11/11/2012 10:14:34 PM] Lizzy: "There's a computer in the lobby, I believe. Hopefully they have free wifi." He smiled. "We'll go check now, okay? Uh... and get breakfast, of course." He had not brought any clothing besides what they were currently wearing, though. Oh well.

[11/11/2012 10:15:55 PM] Claire: Yao nodded again. "Food!" he cried happily, going back to the room to put Junjie's jacket back on.

[11/11/2012 10:17:38 PM] Lizzy: Chuckling, Junjie walked over to the front door and opened it. "Sorry in advance for the quality of the food. This is nothing but hotel breakfast, right?"

[11/11/2012 10:18:49 PM] Claire: Yao waved the comment off and followed Junjie to the breakfast area eagerly. "What will we eat?" he asked.

[11/11/2012 10:20:33 PM] Lizzy: The area was small, and a few people were already sitting around and eating their own breakfasts. To the corner of the room was a small assortment of fruits and grain-items such as toast and bagels. There was also a section of boxed cereals to choose from, and an array of drinks like milk, orange juice, and coffee. "Anything you want," Junjie answered with a shrug.

[11/11/2012 10:23:09 PM] Claire: Yao hummed and went over to the fruit. This was the most familiar thing he had from his old days. He took a plate and stocked it with fruits and a colorful round pastry with a hole in the middle. He stopped at the drink thing. He looked around for Junjie; he had no idea how to work something like that.

[11/11/2012 10:26:52 PM] Lizzy: Junjie watched Yao, smiling as he went over to pick out a cereal to eat. He decided upon Cheerios. Walking over to the drinks to get milk, he glanced at Yao. "Having trouble?" he asked, motioning to the machine.

[11/11/2012 10:27:46 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, slightly embarrassed. "How do you do it?" he asked.

[11/11/2012 10:28:32 PM] Lizzy: An amused laugh. Junjie picked up a plastic cup beside the machine. "Here, I'll show you. What did you want to drink?"

[11/11/2012 10:29:04 PM] Claire: Yao looked at the labels. Hmm... "What is the sweetest thing on here?" he asked.

[11/11/2012 10:31:05 PM] Lizzy: Another laugh. Yao was adorable. "How about, uh... some sort of juice. Maybe applejuice?" Junjie did not prefer the stuff, but he had a feeling Yao would.

[11/11/2012 10:32:44 PM] Claire: "Sure!" Yao said, getting excited, "Apple Juice!" He watched Junjie with wide eyes.

[11/11/2012 10:34:47 PM] Lizzy: Junjie pet Yao on the head, laughing with amusement once more, before glancing back at the machine. "See those buttons? Beneath each one is an opening where the drink will come out. Just place the cup beneath it and press the button, and let go when it's full, aru." He never thought he would have to explain /this/ to somebody. He promptly did as he had explained, filling the cup with juice and handing it to Yao.

[11/11/2012 10:37:22 PM] Claire: Yao watched intently and nodded, then took the cup happily. "Thank you!" he said, waiting for Junjie to get his own drink so he could watch.

[11/11/2012 10:38:58 PM] Lizzy: "It's nothing," Junjie assured the prince, still greatly amused. Rather than get a cup and get his own drink, however, he took the bowl of Cheerios from before and simply placed /that/ beneath the machine, pouring himself some milk. "There we go, aru! You wanna go sit down and eat now?"

[11/11/2012 10:40:23 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, smiling. He was excited about eating for some reason, and the thought of the applejuice. He found a seat and sat down, bouncing in his seat a little.

[11/11/2012 10:42:05 PM] Lizzy: Junjie stared at Yao, smiling still and sitting down. "For now, we can do things like this. Once your belly grows, though..." His voice grew quiet, "...you're going to have to stay inside, aru." He sighed. "How's the juice?"

[11/11/2012 10:44:41 PM] Claire: Yao nodded. "I stayed inside for a few months while I was with you," he pointed out, "It won't be much different." He looked at his juice. "I haven't tried it yet," he said, then tenderly took a sip. His eyes opened wide and he took a big drink of the juice. He then stared at it in amazement. "It's amazing," he whispered.

[11/11/2012 10:46:21 PM] Lizzy: "Glad you think so," Junjie answered, taking a bite of his cereal. After swallowing, he said, "And it /will/ be different. Don't... compare it to that. I'll take care of you this time. And there won't be any torture or sex." His voice lowered once more.

[11/11/2012 10:48:25 PM] Claire: Yao nodded, taking a small sip of his juice before putting it down and starting on his fruit. Mimicking Junjie's quiet tone, he said, "but I /like/ sex, aru."

[11/11/2012 10:49:34 PM] Lizzy: Junjie's face reddened. "N- no, don't say that. You... you were a virgin before we met. And it's... not right." What had he /done/?! "Maybe... once you deliver the baby, aru."

[11/11/2012 10:52:54 PM] Claire: "It's not right?" Yao murmured, confused, "How is it not right? It feels so good though." Then he added, "...after the pain went away."

[11/11/2012 10:54:59 PM] Lizzy: Nodding, Junjie took another bite of cereal. "But... people aren't supposed to just... have sex casually." He looked down at his breakfast, suddenly feeling rather guilty.

[11/11/2012 10:56:58 PM] Claire: Yao furrowed his brow slightly, thinking about this. It must be one of those things he doesn't understand. "Is that why it was considered punishment, if it was wrong?" he asked, trying to make sense of this.

[11/11/2012 10:58:29 PM] Lizzy: "No, I, ah..." Junjie sighed. "I was never exactly one to... do as the rest of society does. Sex... isn't as rare a thing with me as it is with many. I had sex with you purely for pleasure, which is often frowned upon." Poor Yao. He was so /confused/ about something most found simple.

[11/11/2012 11:01:17 PM] Claire: "Oh," Yao said. He didn't know much about sex, other than it felt amazing; so he could relate to that last part. "Why do people think it's bad?" he asked, taking another bite of his breakfast.

[11/11/2012 11:03:44 PM] Lizzy: Junjie was silent at this question. "I guess because... it's a very /intimate/ act. Usually between lovers, aru. And often to... impregnate... the one bottoming..." He blushed. He /had/ managed to do that last part, intentionally or not.

[11/11/2012 11:06:48 PM] Claire: "Oooh," Yao said, nodding. People definitely didn't want everyone going around having babies, especially in China. "So when /can/ people have sex?" he asked, "Without it being bad? We didn't get here by magic, right?"

[11/11/2012 11:08:26 PM] Lizzy: A soft laugh at Yao's choice of words. "When the two people participating in the act are married is when most people consider it normal," he answered. "And, ah... usually between a woman and a man, aru."

[11/11/2012 11:10:19 PM] Claire: Yao thought about this. So two people had to marry before they could have sex. And according to his upbringing and what Junjie just said, only a man and a woman can marry each other. "Wait," he said, "So two men can't have sex? At all?"

[11/11/2012 11:12:22 PM] Lizzy: "They /can/. Obviously." Junjie chuckled. "But... most people aren't... comfortable with the idea." He sighed, not sure how Yao would react to what he was about to say, or if would understand at all. "But it's not always that way. Like... for example, I'm gay. I prefer men, aru." His voice grew even quieter with this. Not even any of his ex-mafia members knew that.

[11/11/2012 11:13:47 PM] Claire: "You prefer men how?" he asked, confused by the wording.

[11/11/2012 11:14:46 PM] Lizzy: Junjie sighed. "I'm attracted to men. I like having sex with men. I'm... not exactly intrigued by the idea of having sex with females." He continued blushing.

[11/11/2012 11:15:59 PM] Claire: Yao nodded slowly, taking a bite of his orange slice. "What am I?" he asked suddenly.


	8. My Boy in Dresses

**This is an RP we did about Junjie and Yao in the 60's, where Yao was raised as a girl instead of a boy because he didn't meet the needs of his gender (Yao refers to himself as "her" for the first part of the RP).**

* * *

The sound of talking and laughter filled the room, along with cigarette smoke and music playing in the other room. Yao talked with her two friends, holding a drink but not taking a sip.

"Hey beautiful!" someone called across the room.

Penny looked behind Yao. "They're calling to us," she said.

Yao looked behind her. There was a group of four or five guys, all of them staring at Yao's group.

"One of them looks like you," Jane said, snickering.

Yao blushed and turned back around. She heard the group of guys "awww" at this, and Penny and Jane laughed.

"They want to see you!" Penny said, giggling.

"Not a chance," Yao said back.

"Come on," Jane said, "Go on and talk to them, Yao. We'll be right here the whole time, promise!"

Yao sighed, looked between her friends, then handed them the drink and turned around and walked to the group of guys, twirling her high-up ponytail. What would they think of her?

A small group of boys sat in the corner, beckoning over the group of girls not far away. In the middle sat Junjie, bright red face hidden in his shirt. "I told you guys /not/ to call her over. You /know/ I'm bad around girls, aru."

Another guy in the group laughed and punched Junjie roughly in the shoulder. "Look at that, dude. You got her attention." A taunting laugh. Junjie took in a sharp intake of breath and glanced up.

"I /told/ you not to," he repeated again, eyes wandering to the girl that was now walking over. She looked a bit like him, with dark brown hair in a ponytail. As far as girls went, in Junjie's opinion, she /was/ pretty cute.

The other boy laughed and punched his friend again. "She's cute, eh? Try talking to her. You need a girlfriend."

Junjie hid his face with embarassment once more.

"What do you want?" Yao asked a little too harshly. She sighed and restated the question sweetly. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Quite a bird," one of the guys said, "My name's Paul. This is Peter, James, Phil, and Junjie." He pointed to each guy in turn.

"What's your name, Honey Cakes?" Phil asked. Yao blushed at the attention.

She tried not to stare at Junjie. They were the only ones of that nationality; no reason to stare. "M-my name's Yao," she said nervously.

Maybe the other boys were not aware of this, but Junjie, who did now a /bit/ about his nationality and some customs of it, raised an eyebrow at the girl's name. "Yao?" he repeated. It was extremely... masculine. In fact, he did not know girls could be named Yao. It was similar to a girl being named... Robert or something.

The other boys did not seem to pay attention to his fact, and continued flirting with the girl.

"So Yao," Paul said, "I don't think I've seen you before this year. You new here?"

Yao nodded. "I'm a freshman," she said.

"Is it very different here from Japan?" James asked.

Yao blinked. "I-I'm not from Japan..." she said quietly while Paul asked her another question.

Junjie chuckled at this and gave Paul an embarassed shove. "She's Chinese," he snapped flatly. He glanced at her again, eyeing her up and down. Something about her seemed /off/. But she... was cute.

At this, Peter laughed. "You would know, huh? You're Chinese too, right?" He leaned forward, whispering into his buddy's ear, "You two could be /adorable/ together. Imagine it, the two 'Chinese people' of the school as a couple. Awww..."

Shaking his head, Junjie blushed. "No! I... that wouldn't work out, aru." He looked away from Yao.

Yao blushed, looking back at her friends. They were giggling like mad. She bit her lip and turned back around.

"So uh," James said, a mischievous glint in his eye, "What cup size are you?" He looked at Yao's flat chest pointedly.

Yao's face turned scarlet. "How rude!" she exclaimed, looking down.

Paul gave James a pinch. "Come on dude," he said softly, "Don't be mean."

While his friends laughed, Junjie found himself contemplating this question /much/ harder than he probably should have been. Maybe she was just extremely flat chested, but... from the looks of it, she looked like she literally had no breasts at all. "Yeah, guys, c'mon... stop giving her a hard time, aru."

James raised an amused eyebrow. "Why so serious, Junjie?" he asked with a smirk.

Yao sighed, rubbing her arm. She knew her friends would ask her everything as soon as she got back, so she took mental notes. So far she liked Paul, and Junjie was pretty cute. Paul seemed to be the charismatic one. Or was that just her obsession with Paul McCartney making her biased? Junjie seemed sweet; James was just a jerk. She hadn't made up her mind about Phil or Peter yet.

Peter grinned rather mischievously "Hey, Junnie. You and Yao should go get us drinks. /Alone/." He nodded towards the area of the room with refreshments.

Seemingly catching on, James laughed loudly and nodded. "Yeah, go on you two. I'm thirsty." He shoved Junjie towards Yao. "We'll be waiting here for you two to get back, okay?" A wave.

Yao gasped, staring at Junjie with wide eyes. She looked back at her friends, who were shaking their arms in excitement. Both of their groups of friends seemed determined to get them together...fine. She looked at Junjie. "Punch it is, I suppose?"

Face a deep red, Junjie nodded, shrugging awkwardly. "Sure, sounds good," He glanced over to the refreshments table again and began walking towards it, shooting his friends an angry glare. "Sorry about them, aru. They're cool, I promise. They just... act out a lot. Boys will be boys, right?"

Yao chuckled, nodding. "I know how it is," she said, "At least they /tell/ you their feelings. Girls are much fiercer to be honest. They just never tell you." They reached the table and Yao looked at Junjie curiously. "You don't sound like you're from here," she said, "Sorry if I'm assuming too much, but it sounds like your first language was Mandarin."

Junjie nodded at this. "Yeah, it is. I'm ah... not from America, aru." He sighed. "You aren't either, right?" Well, at least he could sort of relate to her. If only he could find a way to /actually be attracted/ to her. He just... did not like girls. Even if this particular girl was /extremely/ cute.

"Not technically," Yao said, "My name is pretty misleading. I was adopted from China when I was three. I've only been there once since." She picked up a cup of punch and took a sip.

"Hm," Junjie nodded with understanding. Oh well... at least she was Chinese, even if not "from" there. "Well, that's cool, I guess." He sighed.

"I'm grateful for it," Yao said, "Mother tells me the horrors she saved me from, though I don't remember a thing, except for what Mandarin I learned back then. When did you move here?"

Junjie thought for a moment. "I think I was, ah... twelve." He answered. "Yeah, twelve. So awhile ago, I suppose. But I still miss it. It was my home growing up, aru." He shrugged. For some reason, he found himself forgetting about China and focusing on... how /flat/ Yao's chest was. It just /bothered/ him.

"Really?" Yao asked with a smile, "I was hoping you would say that. Or someone. I'm always hearing about how horrible the Chinese are, especially from my parents. I'm glad at least someone doesn't think so." Yao noticed where Junjie's eyes went and took a sip of her drink again in hopes of covering her chest a bit. Unfortunately she was wearing a form-fitting dress, one that showed off her slim waist and poofed out right at her curvy hips-and inevitably showed how flat her chest was.

"The Chinese aren't horrible!" Junjie argued, shaking his head. "Who would say that?" His eyes did not move from the spot they were. He wet his lips and gathered up the courage and to ask softly, "Hey, uh... I know you get this a lot, I'm sure, but..." Crap, how was he supposed to ask this? What was he even supposed to say - 'why are your breasts nonexistent?' Ugh. "What's... your biological gender?" He finally managed, hoping this was a good enough question. Would it even make sense, though?

Yao's smile faded. "Um..." she said softly, then looked at the ground. She had been asked that before, but never in such a...different way. It was usually in taunts or blatant statements. Junjie seemed so...sincere. "I'm wearing a dress," she said finally, "Is that not enough evidence?"

Junjie shook his head. "Nope, not at all. I could be wearing a dress right now. That wouldn't make me a female, would it, aru?" He smirked. "It's beneath the dress that I want to know about - and I promise I don't mean that in a sexual way." He blushed once again.

Yao blushed as well, and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Finally she said, "I'm...I'm a girl." That wasn't the truth...or was it? All she knew was that she called herself a girl, and that's all that mattered. She was being a moron though; she should have slapped him and said, 'of course I'm female!'

Continuing to frown, Junjie decided to just flat out say what was bothering him. "Okay, I'm sorry to offend you, but, if that's the case, /where are your breasts/? And your /name/! What kind of name is 'Yao' for a girl?" He shook his head, not understanding. Either he was going insane, or Yao was hiding something.

Yao again opened her mouth to defend herself, but she had nothing. "I..." she said, "I...I don't know." she finally said, looking around incredulously. "I wear dresses, I wear makeup, people call me pretty, boys flirt with me, I am attracted to boys, and if that doesn't make me a girl then..." She shook her head. "It never matters anyway. No one has ever wanted to date the slanty-eyed rice-picker from Japan."

At these words, Junjie's face flushed deeper than ever. "I would date you, aru." he murmured. /If you were a male/, he seemed to mentally add, not verbally expressing such a statement. He chuckled awkwardly. "I... don't know why others wouldn't," And /still/, Yao had not directly answered his question about his gender...

"Because I'm weird," she said quietly, "I've had the same two friends all my life and every other girl I try to talk to avoids me like her boobs will fall off if I go near her. Obviously guys don't like what they see here, other than to taunt me about it." She paused before saying, "If you must know, I have a disease or something that caused my breasts to not form." That's what her parents told her. She knew it wasn't true, otherwise she wouldn't have /something/ between her legs that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Oh?" Junjie felt his heart drop with disappointment. Then she was female, then. Just... without breasts. Oh. Still, that /name/. "Well, like I said before... I would... date you..." If anything, to learn more about her. "And there's nothing wrong with having the same two friends! Peter and James have known me since I moved here, aru!" He chuckled.

Yao took a good look at Junjie. "Why would you want to date me?" she asked, "Because I'm Chinese? Or because you feel sorry for me?" Certainly not for herself-Yao didn't see herself as the most interesting girl around. Well, she was interesting, but not in a good way.

Junjie sighed, not sure /how/ to answer this. "Well, for starters, you really /are/ cute." He blushed deeply yet again as he added, "And I'm not exactly... into breasts anyway, aru." He glanced at his own feet.

Yao narrowed her eyes. "Are you asking me out?" she asked. He's just saying that to make her feel better. He doesn't actually believe it.

Slowly, Junjie nodded. "I suppose I am, aru." To /find out more about her/. What were the odds, really, that she was breastless and had a name like "Yao". Was he just being sexist now? Or nosy?

Yao thought about it. She just met him. Everyone would expect them to date. But what about when he wanted to have sex with her? That was inevitable, according to everyone else. What would she say? Sorry, I have a dick? "Fine," she said, "I'll go out with you."

A sigh of relief, and a weak smile. "That's... great, aru. How about you come over tomorrow morning? It's Saturday, after all." Maybe Junjie could get her to talk more about whatever her gender was? Or that /disease/ of hers?

"Alright," Yao said, the same way she would reply to a dare, "What time?"

"Nine," Junjie decided. "We can go, ah... get icecream or something." This was all going very well. This way, he could date someone cute, even if she /was/ of the wrong gender, and find out more about her. Perfect.

"Sounds good," Yao said. She took out a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to him. "Write your address on there." Yao was satisfied. Morning date, no chance of sex. Unless he asked for it tonight after the party...

Junjie nodded, taking the paper. "Do you have a pen or something?"

"Oh!" Yao said, chuckling, "Here." She took a pen from her purse and handed it to him.

Junjie smiled. "Thanks," he replied, turning and using the table for support as he wrote down his name and address on the paper. "Here ya go. See you tomorrow," An awkward chuckle.

Yao knocked on Junjie's door the next morning, feeling a bit nervous. She had met the guy the night before! She touched her hair, which had been /very/ carefully done; straightened, pulled into a high ponytail and curled right at the bottom. Penny and Jane both had come over to fret over her dress, which was plain but "showed her curves in the right places" as Jane put it.

When he heard the knock on the door, Junjie smiled widely and stood up, running over and opening it. "Hey," he greeted awkwardly, forcing his eyes to stay on Yao's face this time and not wander down to her breasts (or lack thereof). "Good morning," A laugh.

"Good morning to you," Yao said cheerfully, tilting her head. "You have plans for us?" she asked.

Junjie nodded. "Yeah, I talked to James-" (who had done nothing but make fun of him for actually asking Yao out) "-and he recommended a yogurt place a few blocks down. We can walk, if that's alright with you, aru."

"Yeah, that's fine," Yao said. Vaguely she wondered if she was doing the wrong thing. Acting so cheerful.../pretending to have a vagina,/ her mind added darkly. She pushed the thought from her mind kept smiling.

"Great, we should get going, then." Junjie stepped out the door, into the driveway, and motioned for Yao to follow. "It's about a fifteen minute walk from here, aru. That's not too much or anything, right?" He did not think so, but apparently girls were weaker than boys or something...

"Not at all," Yao said proudly, "I could walk a mile in these heels." They weren't very high heels, but still she felt the need to point out the fact she was wearing them.

Junjie chuckled. "That's great," He answered, rolling his eyes as he walked down the street. "So ah... the party was fun last night, aru." What else was there to talk about? The weather?!

"You thought so?" Yao asked. Okay now was the moment of truth. Would she keep being the fake girl she was being or just say the truth? Screw it, she decided. "I would rather have been at home."

Frowning at this, Junjie asked, "Hmm? Why?" He did not know Yao /well/, but she seemed extremely social. Why would she dislike a party?

Yao shrugged. "I'm not really into people," she said. Quietly she added, "More to me than what meets the eye."

"Hmm," Junjie nodded with interest at this. "Well, that's strange. I thought... well, never mind." Desperately trying to change the subject, he said, "So, ah... how's school been for you?"

"Boring," Yao said, "A stupid major I'm not interested in, desperately trying to please everyone who hates me and trying not to get beaten up." After a second she added apologetically, "Am I being morbid? I'm sorry about that."

Shaking his head quickly, Junjie murmured, "No, not at all! It's... interesting. Girl's like you... they don't often seem to have problems, aru." He chuckled and speedily added, "But I... probably just don't spend enough time around girls, huh?" He really did not have a reason to. If he wanted to spend time with someone he found attractive, James or Phil would make much more sense... not some random popular girl.

Yao smiled a /real/ smile. "Don't," she said, shaking her head, "It's not worth it. If I was tough enough I would hang around guys all the time."

Junjie laughed. "You're more than welcome to. I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind. After all, you... you don't really act like most girls, from what I've see of you, aru." He looked away. Really, what /was/ Yao?!

Yao shook her head. "There's something called gender roles," she said, "where they expect you to do something because you're a girl or a boy. I'm expected to be pretty, social, weak, everything girls have to be. I would be breaking the rules if I started hanging out with you and your friends."

"You're... not much like a girl," Junjie argued. "Besides your clothing, at least. You said so before. Last night, aru. If you wore men's clothing, I'd bet /money/ you would pass off as a man." He chuckled. "A feminine man, but still, a man..." In fact, now that he thought about it, Yao looked more like a man that a woman.

Yao looked ahead of her, thinking about this. Was that true? Would she be better off a guy? Not really thinking of her words, she said quietly, "but if I did I would be beaten up in the bathrooms, after school, in alleyways..."

Junjie shook his head. "No you wouldn't. Not if you hung out with us, aru. We're 'popular'. No one would have the /guts/ to beat you up. And if they did, then they'd have us to answer to." He smirked. "You should see James when someone messes with his friends. Or Peter." He laughed at the thought. "You'd be safe, I promise." And she would be /really fucking hot/.

Yao laughed. "Friends don't last forever, you know." But her smile faded and she bit her lip. She'd always been a girl, in her mind. "Wait," she said, "Aren't you supposed to be taking me on a date? Why are you talking about making me a boy?"

Could he tell her about his sexuality? No. Especially not on a date. With a girl. Not even Junjie's best friends knew about his sexuality, some random girl most certainly could not. "Sorry, I just... was thinking too hard on things," He chuckled.

Yao nodded. "In all seriousness it's better for me to be a girl, even though my chest is flat. Boys are rough, and they don't keep secrets unless they have to. If they hate you they /tell/ you so. Girls are the opposite; they will go all your life pretending to be your best friend but in reality they hate your guts. One minute they're giggling with you over some cute boy and the next she's spreading nasty rumors about you." She sighed. "I'm too weak to deal with either one, but if I was a boy all my scars and bruises would be on the outside. This way, no one has to know."

Junjie sighed. The way she talked... "if" I were a boy... it sounded... He was not sure, actually. All he knew was that she was talking as though it was optional, what her gender was. "Well I think you would make an amazing boy. But it's up to you, I suppose..." He sighed. If Yao actually did decide to start acting like a boy, he really /would/ want to date her..

Soon, they arrived at the small yogurt store, and Junjie smiled. "Here we are, aru!" He stepped inside.

Yao smiled and followed Junjie, smelling the sweetness of the place. "I love this stuff," she said, going up to the counter.

About forty five minutes later, Junjie and Yao arrived back at Junjie's house. "How about you come in?" He asked, motioning for her to step inside.

"Alright," Yao said, walking in. She had enjoyed the yogurt greatly, having a big sweet tooth.

Junjie smiled. "Here, sit down on the couch. We can just, ah... hang out for a bit, hmm?" He smiled kindly and sat down, staring up at his new 'girlfriend'.

"Sure!" Yao said, plopping down on the couch. She took off her shoes and brought her feet up beneath her. She smiled at Junjie; he was so sweet, and not in the fake gentlemanly way. He really meant what he said.

Now what? Junjie wondered, staring at the girl awkwardly. For a girl... she really /was/ pretty. And he liked /her/, as a person, not just for her breasts or her hips or something. He smiled. What did couples even /do/ at each other's houses?!

Yao looked at Junjie for a moment. "Do you mind if I...try something?" she asked.

"Try something? Junjie repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, go ahead." He shrugged awkwardly.

What was she /thinking/? Yao ignored every instinct in her that told her she was leading this poor boy on to disappointment, and leaned over and kissed Junjie.

Junjie nearly pulled away with surprise at this, face flushing. He had never kissed anyone before... and he most certainly had not planned for his first kiss to be with a /girl/. And yet... awkwardly, he found himself slowly kissing back.

Yao smiled against Junjie's lips, then kissed him some more. She liked this. She liked /Junjie./

As he got a bit more used to the feeling of Yao's lips on his own, Junjie found himself wrapping a arms around the girl and pulling her close, mouth opening to deepen the kiss. It was nice, he decided. Kissing Yao was a /good/ feeling.

Heart racing, Yao moved closer to Junjie. She cradled his face with her hands and sucked on Junjie's lip. A sensible part of her mind screamed to run away before something happened-like roaming hands, or even...arousal. But she ignored her mind and wrapped her arms around Junjie's neck.

Now what? Junjie wondered, still kissing back rather eagerly now. Curiously, he let his hands wander down to the front of Yao's shirt. What would she look like, he wondered, topless? Without breasts, he honestly was not sure... but the thought sparked interest within him, and he slowly undid the first button.

Yao kept kissing Junjie, unaware of what his hands were doing. She ran her tongue along Junjie's lips in hopes of starting a make-out, knowing that's what couples did though she had never actually done it before.

Junjie was quick to open his mouth, pressing his own tongue against and then into Yao's mouth and exploring it. He /really/ liked this, he decided, regardless of her gender. All the while, he continued undoing her shirt, now fumbling with the second button.

Yao let out a high-pitched moan, rubbing her tongue along Junjie's. She then ventured into Junjie's mouth. She was so entranced in her actions that she didn't notice what Junjie was doing until he had unbuttoned half of her shirt. She pulled away from Junjie and looked down, then back at him.

A smile on his lips now, Junjie breathed out, "You're cute." He chuckled at this and gently slid his hand down Yao's half open shirt, running a hand over her nipples and finding them extremely /masculine/ for lack of a better term. He said nothing of this, and leaned forward to press a kiss to her cheek.

Yao found herself blushing madly. She didn't know what to say. "You-you think I'm cute?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Junjie nodded. "Definitely. But..." He shook his head. "I really don't think you're a girl, aru." He smirked, placing a hand on Yao's crotch and rubbing tenderly, hoping that he would get the reaction he desired.

Yao gasped, taking hold of Junjie's shirt. "N-no," she said, "I am, I..."

"Maybe I'm imagining things, but you look like you're getting /hard/. Girls don't usually do that, do they?" His tone was teasing, but also still kind. He in no way meant to make fun of or hurt her. If anything, he found the whole ordeal very amusing.

Yao moved back a bit, taking hold of her skirt with the hand that was gripping Junjie's shirt. "I-I," she stuttered, "I'm not-uh..."

Junjie laughed. "You're a /liar/." he said, tone playful. "I don't know /why/ you want so badly to be a girl - and I must admit, you do an excellent job of playing the part - but you /aren't/." He kissed the tip of Yao's nose and went back to undoing her shirt.

"B-but I /am/ a girl," Yao insisted, but even as she said it she knew she was already hard from this. Junjie /knew/, and there was no going back now.

Another laugh. Junjie shook his head, lifting up Yao's skirt. "Why in the world are you still trying to deny it?" he asked, shaking his head and hooking his fingers around the rim of her underwear, beginning to pull them off.

Yao watched helplessly, taking a shaky breath. "You're a guy," she said, bringing her gaze up to his face.

Junjie nodded. Yao had "confessed" to her - or, /his/ - secret, he might as well do the same. "I'm gay," he replied. "Honestly, I... kind of like it better this way, you being male and all." He blushed.

Yao blushed, her eyes going wide. "I'm-I'm-I-I'm," she stuttered, wanting to deny her masculinity once again. "But I'm a girl," she cried, "You /can't/ like me!"

"Why?" Junjie asked, tone starting to get irritable. "You're /not/. You're obviously not. Why in the world are you so intent on denying it?" As if to prove his point, he threw her panties off altogether and, keeping her skirt lifted, grabbed ahold of "her" cock and stroked it playfully.

Yao gasped sensually and leaned on Junjie's shoulder, breathing heavily onto his neck. "J-Junjie," she-no, /he/-moaned. Yao /was/ male, even if he wore dresses and makeup. The fact seemed to fully dawn on him for the first time, no matter how many times it has passed through his mind before now.

A smirk was playing over Junjie's features now. He ran his hand up and down Yao's member, occasionally toying with the tip. He had never done this to anyone before, but... he /had/ masturbated, and knew how to do this sort of thing with ease. And Yao seemed to be enjoying it, which was a very good sign.

Yao moaned, gripping Junjie's shirt desperately. Suddenly he brought a hand down and stopped Junjie's movements. "Why-," he said in a whimper, "Why are you doing this?"

"I like you, Yao," Junjie answered, smirk still playing over his features. "I think you're cute, and honestly, something about the fact that you were actually a guy all along is... pretty funny, aru. And adorable." He chuckled.

Yao looked at Junjie, trying to figure him out. "But I'm not a guy," he said, "I...I'm weak and..."

Junjie frowned. "You're doing it again, aru. You are a guy." An almost /forceful/ stroke to Yao's cock, as if reminding him that it existed. "Really, why are you denying it?"

Yao gasped, taking a few breaths to be able to speak again. "You like men," he said, "I'm just...a freak..."

A kind laugh. "I like men. You're a man. It's... not that confusing." Junjie shrugged. "And... it is a little weird, honestly. I don't know why you're denying it like this. But... it's not that big a deal, right?"

"It...isn't?" Yao asked, meeting Junjie's gaze again. Without waiting for an answer, he leaned forward and kissed Junjie again.

Junjie was eager to kiss back this time. For some reason, knowing that Yao really was a man... it was reassuring, almost. He pulled him close, deepening the kiss just a bit and going back to undoing the other's shirt, soon tugging at it and trying to get it up and over his head.

Yao let Junjie remove his shirt, leaving him topless. With a quick movement he pulled the hair tie from his hair and let the brown locks fall over his shoulders, curling at the ends. "So my hair and my makeup-it doesn't bother you?" Yao asked.

Shaking his head, Junjie answered, "I... wish you would act more... like a man, aru. At least no makeup." He played with his own long hair. "Your hair is okay. But... maybe we could sort of... meet halfway with how you dress and act and all?" He smiled hopefully.

Yao looked down. "I don't know," he mumbled, then leaned in to kiss Junjie again. "What would you have me wear," he asked between kisses, "if anything at all?"

Junjie smiled. "Ah... maybe... something similar to what I wear? Or at least something gender neutral." He kissed Yao back, lips pressing against his cheek, then his nose, then his forehead. "Why... did you originally decide you were female, anyway?"

Yao smiled under the kisses. "My parents did," he said, "They said it would be easier for me."

"Easier?" Junjie frowned. If /he/ had been forced to be the gender he was not... he was not sure if that would ever qualify as being "easier". If anything, it would make life much harder, constantly living a lie. "Well you don't have to worry about it anymore." he murmured, pulling off Yao's skirt and leaving him completely naked.

Yao shivered at the exposure. "Hey," he said, "Why am /I/ the only one getting stripped?"

Junjie smiled. "I guess it isn't fair, hmm?" He chuckled as he quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head and went quickly to his pants. "You /must/ be a virgin, seeing as you've managed to hide your true gender from everyone and all, aru."

"Yes," Yao said, lifting himself off of Junjie's lap to let him remove his pants, "I guess we're going to change that?" He smiled.

Smile turning sly at this, Junjie nodded. "You bet," he answered, kissing Yao lightly once more as he threw off both his pants and underwear, now naked as well. He licked his lips.

Yao threw his arms around Junjie's neck and straddled him again, this time bare skin meeting bare skin. He kissed Junjie and said, "Do you know how this works? Because all I know is what I heard at sleepovers."

Junjie chuckled at the thought of Yao having a sleepover with a bunch of girls, all clueless to what /he/ really was. "I kind of do." After he came out (to himself), he looked into how it all worked. "I'll try my best, aru."

Yao smiled and pressed his forehead against Junjie's. "So what first?" he asked.

"First, lay down on your back and spread your legs, aru." He knew that much, at least. Most people did - it was a pretty common position for sex. "And try and keep your legs spread, alright?"

Yao nodded and did as he was told, laying back on the couch and spreading his legs best he could. "Where's it going to go?" he asked, suddenly confused.

Junjie chuckled and placed a cautious finger at Yao's entrance. "There," he explained, smiling. "It'll hurt a bit at first, though. That's why I have to prepare you first." He prayed he would do it correctly.

Yao nodded, a bit nervous. "It won't hurt too much will it?" he asked.

Junjie frowned. "Not /too much/, I think." He sighed and raised a hand, pressing it to Yao's lips. "Suck on them, okay? Try to get some spit on them, aru."

Yao took Junjie's hand and sucked on the fingers, using his tongue to wet them best he could while lying on his back. He opened an eye and looked at Junjie, making an audible sucking noise on his fingers.

A smile on his face, Junjie nodded with approval, letting Yao continue this for a moment before pulling the digits away. "Good job," he praised. "Now, legs spread again, aru." He swallowed nervously. That last thing he wanted to do was /hurt/ him.

Yao shifted around until he was comfortable, draping one leg onto the back of the couch and lifting the other up and to the side, hoping he was giving the best access.

Junjie nodded at this, pausing as if to admire the sight before leaning forward and gently pressing a finger into Yao. He held his breath, waiting for a reaction.

Yao closed his eyes and laid his head back, letting out a sigh. This wasn't too bad...even though it had /just/ started.

Junjie smiled. Well, no obvious signs of pain or anything, yet. Phew. Hesitantly, he thrust the finger in and out a few times, finding the action extremely /strange/. Was he even doing this right? This was how this worked, wasn't it?

Yao opened his mouth, releasing a small moan. His own cock urged him, and he whimpered, looking down.

Not only was Yao not in pain, Junjie noted, he seemed to at least mildly be /enjoying/ it. He breathed a sigh of relief and added a second finger, spreading them and thrusting slowly a bit more.

At this Yao gasped, slight pain in his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Junjie asked quickly, nearly pulling the fingers out. Swallowing, he gently continued thrusting the fingers in and out of the other. "Sorry," he breathed.

Yao nodded. "I'm fine," he said, "I'm fine. I just...haven't done this before." Another deep breath.

Junjie nodded. "Yeah, neither have I, aru." He smiled reassuringly and pulled the digits away. "Do you think that'll work?"

"Do I think /what/ will work?" Yao asked. Then he said, "Do that again, that felt good..."

An amused chuckle. "I will," Junjie promised, beginning to stroke his own member to life. "Keep your legs spread," he said once again, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Yao wiggled a bit, trying not to whimper. Too quickly he wasn't able to take it. "Hurry!" he urged, reaching a hand to his own aching cock.

Finding this movement adorable, Junjie laughed and gripped Yao's wrist, refusing to let him touch himself. With this, he took another deep breath and thrust into Yao's entrance.

Yao whined at the lack of attention his member was getting; but it was soon forgotten as Junjie filled him. He gasped and took a tight hold of the couch, groaning in slight pain.

"Are you alright?" Junjie asked worriedly, still feeling extremely lost about this and now relying purely on his knowledge of pornography, and instinct. He let out a nervous, breathy chuckle.

Yao sat there for a moment, trying to relax and get used to the feeling. After enough time had passed he moved his hips upward, then let out a satisfied sough.

Junjie smiled once more, taking Yao's movement as a sign that he was ready to go on now. Slowly, he pulled out and, taking yet another deep, nervous breath, thrust back in with a groan.

"Oh!" Yao exclaimed in soprano, throwing his head back. "That," he breathed, "Feels...goood." The last word he moaned, again pushing his hips against Junjie's.

Oh, Yao was so /cute/. Junjie let out a very breathy laugh as he repeated the movement, thrusts starting to get a bit faster as he grew more accustomed to it all.

Yao gasped, squeezing the couch fabric desperately as he was filled again and again. "Junjie!" he moaned.

Junjie said nothing, but continued, thrusts frenzied now. It felt so /good/. And Yao was just perfect, with his adorable sounds and expressions. His hand gripped Yao's thigh as if desperate for something to hold onto.

Yao moved his body with Junjie, rolling his hips against the other's as they were connected. He wrapped his legs around Junjie's waist.

It was getting to be too much, Junjie realized, feeling very close to his peak. Moaning softly, he let himself forget about rhythm and continue thrusting harshly.

Yao let out a soft wail as Junjie slammed into him. Not long after he felt liquid fill him, and gasped at the feeling.

Junjie panted softly, not moving. He stared down at Yao with a kind smile on his features, much too "in the moment" to start worrying yet about the fact that he had just lost his virginity.

Yao opened an eye and then another, his face red. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He decided on, "That felt good."

"I'm... glad," Junjie murmured in response, pulling out. It was only then that it occurred to him that Yao was still in need of release. Feeling bad about forgetting, he blushed slightly as he let his hand move to Yao's cock as he had before.

Yao looked down and gasped. "Junjie!" he breathed, closing his eyes.

Junjie laughed at this, pumping Yao's member. He leaned forward, placing a kiss to Yao's collarbone.

Yao took the opportunity and wrapped his arms around Junjie, burying his face into his shoulder. He let out a cute moan.

Hoping he would not /hurt/ Yao, Junjie let the kiss turn into a bite, and he sucked at Yao's neck lovingly. Still, his stroking did not stop.

Yao almost /whined/ at this, pleasure rushing through his body. "Junjie," he moaned, "I-I..." He didn't know if he could take it anymore.

Yao was amazing, Junjie decided. He was beautiful and adorable and everything he had ever hoped for with a lover. Or... maybe he was just getting ahead of himself. This being the least of his concerns, he shifted a bit to bite another area of the other's neck, intent on marking him up.

Yao moaned again and tilted his head to the side to let Junjie have room. He bucked his hips unintentionally, and soon enough his vision went white and the pleasure overtook him. "JUNJIE!" he cried, holding on to the other for life.

Junjie gasped with surprise as Yao came. Pulling away, he smirked and kissed Yao gently on the cheek. "There you go," he murmured, smiling. "You're not a virgin anymore, aru." And neither was he.

Yao took short breaths to calm down. "Oh, that felt good," he breathed. "Th-thank you for that."

"No need to thank me," Junjie answered, still smiling. "It felt good to me, too." He sat up, gazing at Yao.

Yao sat up as well, brushing the hair from his face. "And thank you for not..." he glanced down at his 'manhood', "judging me."

Junjie laughed, shaking his head. "Don't think too much of it." he replied. "And, in case you're wondering, I... definitely want to keep you as my... ah... girlfriend, aru." No way was he giving up Yao now.

Yao looked back up at Junjie, a smile forming. "Even though I have a dick?" he asked, half-sarcastically.

"/Especially/ because you have a dick," Junjie answered, only half joking. "But I'm not referring to you as a girl, aru. If you want to be with me, that's great. I wouldn't want it any other way. But I don't want to pretend to be with someone... who I'm not." He hoped Yao would understand.

Yao sighed, looking down. "I...really like you, Junjie..." he said.

Junjie frowned. "I like you too, Yao. A lot." He practically held his breath, feeling as though Yao had something less /positive/ to say next.

Yao swallowed. "I...," he began, "I don't think I can be a boy."

"Why not?" Junjie asked, leaning forward to place a kiss to Yao's shoulder. His heart dropped a bit with Yao's words.

"Because I'm not strong enough," Yao whispered, "And I've...I've always been a girl."

Junjie shook his head. "But you haven't 'always been a girl'. You've always /pretended to be a girl/. There's a big difference. You've always been a boy, aru. I think what we just did should prove it, right?" A chuckle. "And... and strength doesn't matter..."

Yao shook his head sadly. "I was told since I was a child that I was a girl, and it wasn't until my older brother told me in high school that I realized there is no disease my parents told me I have. I grew up playing with dolls and wearing dresses and makeup, and I have my two best friends and when someone publicly makes fun of me other girls will step forward and take up for me. Even if they're only doing it to look generous and kind, it's better than being made into a punching bag by other boys."

"Then you're being a /coward/." Junjie muttered, tone still kind but forceful now. "You can't be afraid to just... be who you are, aru. And if you wanna be feminine, go right ahead. Honestly, I bet you wouldn't be acting much differently if you /had/ been raised a boy." Another chuckle. "But... I can't stand to see it, you lying like this, aru. Out of /fear/."

"What am I supposed to do?" Yao asked suddenly, turning to face Junjie, "I /like/ wearing dresses, I /like/ wearing makeup! If I suddenly went to school Monday dressed like a boy what if the next day I wanted to wear a dress? I don't think you understand Junjie, but people /can't/ be like this. Do you know what would happen to me if I changed? Straight men are scared of gay men, and will go out of their way to get rid of them. What would they think of a gay guy who looks like a girl and wears dresses?"

Junjie sighed. "You can wear whatever you want. And you can put on makeup whenever you want." He was silent for a long time. "What if we made a deal? I'll come publicly, if you come out publicly." A kiss to the cheek. "We could do it together, aru."

Yao shook his head. "No," he said firmly, "I know I just met you yesterday but I care about you, Junjie. Maybe one day gay people can have a rights movement like the blacks, but I'm not going to deal with this when we don't have to."

A disappointed sigh. "But... Yao..." He sighed, not sure what say now. Truthfully, now that this turn of events had taken place, he almost /wanted/ to come out. But he couldn't. Not alone. He needed Yao. "Okay," he finally murmured, sighing. "Go on, then. Go ahead and be a 'girl' to the public. But... when you're with me, here, at my house, or just... alone. Is it okay then?" A hopeful smile.

Yao's expression softened and he smiled, scooting closer to Junjie and wrapping his arms around him. "I'll be a boy for you," he said, "But only for you, okay?"

"Fine," Junjie nodded, hugging Yao back. "That's fair." For now. Maybe someday they would be able to tell everyone. But for now, they could come across to everyone at school as nothing but a perfectly normal straight couple. He sighed, still disappointed, and kissed Yao on the cheek once more.

Yao smiled. "Speaking of being a boy for you," he said, "I've never worn pants before..."

"Never?" Junjie repeated, almost laughing. He stood up. "Come on. We're about the same size, right? You're going to wear pants /right now/." His tone was teasing.

Yao followed, excited. "Do you want me to take off my makeup too?" he asked, "to add to the masculine effect?"

Junjie nodded. "Yeah!" He made it to his bedroom. "We can do this, alright? When you're with me, you can dress right and everything. You can be a boy /just for me/, okay?" This would even be /fun/, he decided with a chuckle, having a little secret like this.

Yao nodded, nervousness filling his body. "Just for you." He wrung his hands together, though he smiled. "Where's your bathroom?" he asked, "So I can take off my makeup?"

"To the left, over there," Junjie answered, nodding in the direction before entering his room and going to his closet. He pulled out a pair of pants he hoped Yao would be okay wearing, and, while there, pulled a shirt out for him too.

Yao went to the bathroom and, like every time he saw himself naked, winced. He hated his body. Focusing completely on his face, he turned on the water and splashed his face, then reached for a wash cloth to remove the makeup. Once he was done he thoroughly scrubbed the cloth until it was clean again and folded it neatly before drying his face and returning to Junjie's room. He didn't look at his face on the way out; he didn't look like himself.

Junjie turned around, clothing in hand, and smiled at the look of Yao's face. "You look better that way, aru," he told him. "You look more like yourself." /More like my boyfriend/. He handed the clothes to Yao. "Here you go, aru!"

Yao sighed and pulled the clothes on, the underwear and shirt first. Delicately he placed one leg into the pants and then the other, and pulled them up as if they were panties. He fumbled with it, trying to situate himself and button them properly.

Laughing slightly at the sight, Junjie nodded. "There you go," He walked over. "You look great." He found himself swelling with /pride/. Yao was beautiful. And his boyfriend. And he knew what no one else did about him. His gender was just /their/ secret.

Yao looked at Junjie and blushed under his admiring gaze. He warily walked to the full-length mirror... he squeaked, covering his eyes. "I look like a spaz," he whined.

"No you don't," Junjie insisted, wrapping an arm around Yao. "You look adorable, aru." And maybe someday, if they ever did decide to come out, Yao would be able to dress like this all the time. He definitely liked the idea.

Yao hid his face in Junjie's chest and shyly peeked out at his reflection. "My eyes look so small," he murmured, "And my lips are so pale."

Junjie laughed. "You look /natural/, aru. And like a boy. Which is good." He pressed a kiss to the top of Yao's head. "Honestly, you look /hot/, okay?" He blushed at his words. "Stop putting yourself down."

Yao looked at Junjie, then smiled bashfully. "Whatever you think is best," he said, "I hate my body, so I'm not the best judge."


	9. It's my Job (rp with Hanna)

**Hey guys! This is an RP that someone else did with me this time! Her name is Hanna and she's an AMAZING writer and I felt so privileged to rp with her!**

**Junjie bottoms this time ;D**

* * *

Junjie sat down at his desk, looking over the files Mr. Spark (or "The Spark" as he called himself) had given him. Didn't he say he was going to receive _extra_ treatment tonight? Junjie hoped the man hadn't sent him a woman; that would be awkward.

Yao took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to do. If he'd had any choice, he would be anywhere but here, but saying no to his boss was a very bad decision. Whatever Yao was told to do, he did, even if that involved doing obscene things with he man that he had never even met. Hesitantly, he raised his hand to the door and knocked.

Junjie blinked, looking up from the papers. He stood and when he opened the door, he saw girl-no, a guy standing there. He was dressed a bit too plainly to be a prostitute…

"Hello," Junjie greeted, "May I help you?"

"I'm, uh… I'm here to…" Yao trailed off.

If it was too embarrassing to even say, then how could he actually do what he had come here to do?

"I'm here to have sex with you, if you would like."

He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as soon as the words left his mouth. Junjie opened his mouth, surprised. He looked the guy up and down, then opened the door and stepped aside.

"Come in," he said.

This man wasn't too bad —if you could call him a man at all. He didn't look too young, just not manly. Junjie wasn't complaining however.

Yao walked into the room, glancing at the other man as he did. He looked to be Chinese, like Yao, but was a great deal more masculine looking. Yao hoped that he didn't think that he was a girl — people often mistook him for a female, and it would be beyond embarrassing if this man found out the hard way.

Junjie admired him as he walked in, a small smile finding its way to his lips.

"My name is Junjie," he said as he closed the door and locked it, "and you are?"

"Yao," he choked out, his mouth dry and making it difficult for him to speak. "You are aware that I am male, yes?"

Junjie laughed.

"Yes I am," he said, "though you _are_ beautiful, aru. And my gaydar isn't perfect, but you do seem to be on the homosexual side, am I correct?"

He stepped toward Yao with a smirk.

"Or are you still… experimenting?"

Yao bit his lip. To be completely honest, he had barely had any romantic interactions with people of either gender.

"I'm here to sleep with you, aren't I? Does that sound like something a straight man would do?"

Junjie chuckled.

"Maybe," he said, "hookers are known for pleasing both sexes… but no matter, aru. I was just curious."

Something was off, Junjie noticed. Yao didn't seem like a hooker. From the jeans to the attitude and just the lack of seduction hookers had, he seemed like a normal guy.

"So what would you like me to do?" Yao asked.

He hadn't been told whether Junjie would expect normal sex, a blowjob, or something kinky. He hoped it wasn't too kinky.

Junjie took a deep breath, thinking. What was he in the mood for?

"Come here," he said, moving to the bed and sitting down on it.

Yao sat down beside Junjie on the bed. He supposed that the other man had meant that he should sit on his lap or drape himself across him, but if that was what he wanted, he would have to ask again.

Junjie chuckled at Yao's action.

"Tell me about yourself, Yao," he said, crossing his arms.

Junjie wanted him to talk about himself? It was a strange request, but nevertheless Yao complied.

"I don't really know what to say. I'm a secretary, I really like pandas, um… I have a pet turtle."

He sighed. He was sure that none of what he had just said would interest Junjie. If anything, he had just made himself seem pathetic.

Junjie threw his head back and laughed.

"I knew it!" he said slapping his hands onto his knees, "I _knew_ you weren't a prostitute!"

Yao frowned. He supposed that he hadn't been acting very seductive or eager to please, but he didn't understand why Junjie found it so funny.

"I may not be a real prostitute, but I am here to please you," he said, a small part of him hoping that Junjie would tell him that he didn't have to.

He didn't dislike the man, but Yao was not the kind of person who slept with people for money.

"And you will," Junjie reassured him, "I don't pass up a beautiful man like you when I see one, aru. So the Spark didn't have anything but chicks, so he sent a _secretary_ instead, huh?"

Yao nodded.

"I'm not much of a man, but I'm the only one that he could get to do this," he said, "but that doesn't matter. How would you like me to please you?"

"Hmm…"

Junjie thought for a moment.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

Yao swallowed. He was, but it wasn't something that he liked to admit. He worried that people would think he was a loser if they knew that he was an adult man who had never had sex, but there was no point in lying to Junjie. Perhaps if he knew, he would be gentle with him.

"Yes," Yao admitted.

Junjie sighed.

"Well darn," he said, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. But I'm not going to let your virginity go with something stupid like this, no matter how beautiful you are aru. You can give me a blowjob, how about that?"

"I don't… I don't mind if I lose my virginity to you. I mean, it's gotta happen some time, right?" Yao had no idea why he was saying that — he should be glad that Junjie was letting him off easy — but the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Junjie raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

He didn't want to question it; permission was given, and Junjie was beginning to yearn to see that body, but for some reason he felt uncomfortable taking his virginity, when he obviously didn't want to be here.

"I'm sure," Yao said, "I agreed to come here, didn't I? I knew that I would probably not leave a virgin."

Hesitating only a moment longer, Junjie nodded.

"I'll try to make it enjoyable," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

He slowed down right before, as if hesitating again.

Yao froze. Junjie's lips were so close to his; he didn't understand why he had stopped. What was he waiting for? Yao leaned toward Junjie, closing the distance between them as his lips softly brushed against the other man's.

Junjie closed his eyes, vaguely wondering if this was Yao's first kiss. He pressed his lips against Yao's gently, holding the delicate face in his hands.

Yao blushed as the other man touched his face. He hoped that Junjie didn't notice how warm his cheeks were beneath his hands; it was just a kiss, and they were going to do much more than just kiss. It would look silly if he were blushing about it.

Junjie scooted closer, keeping their lips connected. Even if this wasn't Yao's first kiss, he certainly wasn't very experienced. Junjie found that, oddly, he didn't care. He guessed it was more fun to make Yao's first experience worthwhile than to get a bad blowjob.

Yao wrapped his arms around Junjie's body. He wasn't sure if that was what he was supposed to do, but it felt right. Yao didn't have very many past kisses to compare this one to, but it seemed like Junjie was a very good kisser.

He didn't seem too nervous, Junjie noted. _Good_. He finally pulled away for air.

"Hey Yao," he said quietly, keeping his forehead pressed against the other's, "don't be nervous okay? I want you to just relax, and let me do the work. Just do what your body wants, not what you think I want, okay?"

Yao nodded. He was glad that Junjie was being so nice about it. He wondered what his story was — surely someone as good looking and kind as Junjie would have a lover of his own and not need a prostitute, or an awkward secretary who had been roped into being a one-time hooker.

Satisfied that Yao seemed to be okay with this, Junjie returned to kissing him. He sucked on Yao's upper lip, letting a hand run its way through Yao's hair.

Yao let out a soft noise of approval as Junjie went back to kissing him. He supposed that this didn't have to be an awful ordeal — perhaps he could even enjoy it. Though it seemed wrong to _like_ kissing and eventually sleeping with someone simply because of his boss's orders, nobody needed to know. This was between him and Junjie.

Hoping he wasn't going too fast, Junjie gave Yao's lip a stroke with his tongue, requesting entrance. Yao's lips parted, letting Junjie's tongue inside. Yao wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do with his own tongue, so he just let it hang limply inside of his mouth. He hoped that Junjie wasn't disappointed with his lack of experience.

Junjie slipped his tongue inside Yao's mouth, exploring it as much as he could. He wrapped his arms around Yao's waist and pulled him onto his lap, not ceasing their kiss.

Yao awkwardly rearranged his limbs as he was pulled on Junjie's lap, moving so that one leg was on either side of the other man's body, straddling him as they continued to kiss. The tongue inside his mouth felt strange, but not in a bad way, and Yao was glad that he had brushed his teeth extra well before coming here.

Letting out a soft groan of approval at Yao's change in position, Junjie let both of his hands make their way through Yao's hair, breathing heavily through his nose and praying Yao was enjoying this.

Yao hummed appreciatively as Junjie played with his hair. He'd always liked it when people touched and ruffled his hair, and the way that Junjie was doing it was no exception. Reassured, Junjie tilted his head to the side and rubbed his tongue against Yao's. He took fistfuls of that silky hair, then let it go and did the same, trying not to hurt him.

Yao found himself moving his tongue against Junjie's, instinctively and without thinking. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his body against the other man's. Gone was the awkward, reluctant Yao from earlier; he was enjoying himself now, and he wanted this.

Junjie noticed the slight change and smiled into the kiss. Determined not to fall short, he moved his head to the other side and the kiss became hungrier. Junjie let out a small moan in his concentration.

Yao couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan as Junjie kissed him harder. He moved his body against Junjie's, relishing in their closeness and the way the other man felt between his legs.

Junjie took a hand away from Yao's head and held his waist, taking short bursts of pulling him closer, making the most of Yao's movements. He sucked on Yao's tongue, humming his lust for the other. Yao moved as he felt Junjie's hands on his waist, pressing his lower body against the other man. He knew that he should probably feel embarrassed that he was half-hard already, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It wasn't like Junjie would mind, anyway — he should be pleased that Yao was getting into the mood.

Taking only a moment to breath, Junjie pulled away then went back in for another deep kiss, his other hand now moving to roam under Yao's shirt and massage his lower back. Junjie's hand against his bare skin made Yao shiver with pleasure. He suddenly had the urge to feel more of that, and began to fumble with his shirt, trying to unbutton it without breaking their kiss.

"Mmm—" Junjie hummed, pulling away.

"Let me do that," he whispered, pulling Yao's hands away.

He leaned forward again and kissed Yao's neck, undoing the buttons of the shirt quickly. Yao let out a quiet groan as Junjie kissed his neck. That felt good, and so did Junjie's hands unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his chest.

Junjie nipped the spot gently with his teeth, then sucked on it. He finished the buttons and pushed the shirt over Yao's shoulders, running his hands along them once they were exposed. Yao was so frail for a man.

Though he loved the feeling of Junjie's hands and mouth on his bare skin, it felt strange being shirtless while the other man was still fully dressed. He wanted to help Junjie out of his clothes, but he didn't know if that was allowed; Junjie was in charge here, and if he wanted Yao to be the only one who took their clothes off, it was up to him. Still, it didn't hurt to ask.

"Junnie," he panted, fingering the collar of the other man's shirt, "do you want me to help you out of this?"

Junjie smiled against Yao's neck.

"Be my guest," he said, moving to the other side of his neck and kissing the hot skin there.

He had always preferred being undressed by a lover, but unfortunately he had never been in a situation like that. It had always been an I'm-doing-this-for-myself kind of thing. This, though, was much more intimate, even though he had met Yao not long before.

Yao smiled and began to unbutton Junjie's shirt. As he had expected, beneath his clothing the other man was more muscular than Yao. The smaller man ran his fingers over Junjie's chest, hoping that he didn't mind. He gave Junjie a soft kiss on his neck as he slipped the shirt off of his shoulders.

Junjie pulled away for a moment, looking at Yao's chest. It wasn't muscular in the least, though he _certainly_ wasn't flabby. Instead he was fairy-like. With a smile, Junjie picked Yao up and turned, laying him down on the bed and straddling him.

"You're very beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Yao breathed, looking up at Junjie, "you are very handsome."

He wondered what Junjie was going to do now — had he laid him down on the bed so that they could kiss some more, or was it time for them to get a little more intimate?

"Thank you," Junjie said.

He leaned down and kissed Yao's neck again, sucking on it a bit before moving down to his collarbone. Yao lay beneath him, breathing heavily as Junjie kissed his body. He wondered if the other man had noticed the bulge in his pants — he couldn't help it if Junjie's kisses and touches had turned him on.

Junjie kissed down until he reached Yao's nipple, then ran his tongue over it experimentally, glancing up at Yao's face. He seemed to be enjoying this a lot, to Junjie's great satisfaction.

Yao squirmed with pleasure as Junjie's tongue touched his nipple. He couldn't stop himself from moaning at that touch — how did this man know exactly what to do to make him feel good?

Smiling at Yao's reaction, Junjie latched himself onto the bud and sucked on it, flicking his tongue over it. He ran his fingers over the other nipple, squeezing it a little.

Yao let out a moan of appreciation that sounded remarkably like Junjie's name. If he got this hot just having his chest touched, he didn't know how he would react to actually having sex with Junjie. After giving the same attention to the other nipple, Junjie pulled away and looked down at Yao. His hand travelled down to the bulge in Yao's jeans, palming it softly.

"Are you ready for the next part?" he asked.

Yao gasped as Junjie touched him and nodded.

"I'm ready," he said, trying to sound as sure of himself as possible.

"Me too," Junjie said, glancing down at his own erection before looking back at Yao, "do you have any preferences at the position?"

His voice was husky from arousal.

"I've never done this before, but… I think I'd like to, uh, top," said Yao.

Junjie smiled. He had never been penetrated before; it would certainly be interesting. "I suppose I'm just as much a virgin in that as you are," he said, "I'm curious as to what it feels like."

Yao blushed.

"Curious enough to let me…?"

He shook his head. He didn't have a clue what he was doing; it would be silly for Junjie to let him take charge. Junjie chuckled.

"Like I said, do whatever feels right. If you like to top, then by God do it, aru! Do you want to do it or would you prefer that I ride you?"

"I… I think I'd prefer that you ride me," said Yao.

He blushed at that; being ridden sounded so risqué and naughty and completely unlike anything that he would ever do, but he wanted it so badly.

Nodding, Junjie unbuttoned Yao's pants. His body urging him onwards, he quickly rid of Yao's pants and underwear and gave the tip of Yao's cock a kiss.

Yao shuddered with pleasure as Junjie kissed his manhood. It was amazing how a soft touch in the right place made him feel so damn good; he had come here to please Junjie, but instead it seemed like Junjie was taking the time and effort to please him.

Junjie stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, and again straddled Yao.

"If you don't mind waiting," he said, "I need to stretch myself real quick, aru."

"Stretch?" Yao asked, unsure of what Junjie was talking about.

Though he'd never done anything like this before, he thought that it would be fairly straightforward and simple, but evidently there was more to making love than he had ever been told.

"Yeah," Junjie said, "the anus isn't originally big enough to fit a dick, aru. It will only take a second."

_Hopefully_. Junjie wasn't sure, though he had stretched others he had never done it to himself. Warily he reached his hand down, feeling around for his entrance.

"Oh," said Yao.

That made sense.

"Do you want, ah… should I help you with that?" Yao asked. Junjie looked like he was having trouble — though Yao didn't know much about stretching, at least he could actually see Junjie's entrance.

"Um…"

Junjie was a little nervous himself.

"O-only if you want to, aru."

If Yao didn't even know what stretching was, Junjie couldn't expect him to fuss over helping him.

"Okay," said Yao, "do I just put my fingers inside of you?"

Gosh, Junjie seemed nervous. He didn't want to mess up and hurt him.

"Yeah," Junjie said, "kind of like if you were going to get me used to the feeling of a dick inside me…"

Was that the right way to explain it? He hoped so.

"Okay, here goes nothing," said Yao, extending his index finger and every so slowly inching it inside Junjie.

It felt strange and a little bit silly to be doing something like this, but he tried to act as serious as he could about it.

"Is that okay?"

Junjie took a deep breath, nodding.

"Yeah," he said, "that's right, aru. And just…move it around…"

Yao followed Junjie's direction, moving his finger inside of the other man. "Am I doing it right?" he asked.

"Um…" Junjie closed his eyes. "Add…add another finger, aru."

Yao slipped another finger inside of Junjie, squeezing it in beside the other one. Without being told, he moved it as he had done with the first, stretching Junjie's entrance even wider. Junjie took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It was interesting, to say the least.

A few shivers and controlled breaths later he said, "Okay and add another one…"

"Another?" asked Yao.

He didn't think that he was big enough to warrant stretching Junjie _that_ much, but he supposed it was better to be safe than sorry. He slipped one more finger inside of Junjie, this time watching Junjie's face instead of concentrating on his entrance. It seemed strange that the bigger, more confident and more masculine of the two was the one who was going to be penetrated.

Junjie bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. After a few seconds he said, "Okay that's good, aru."

"So do I take my fingers out and put… uh… do we start, um, making love now, or is there more to do first?" Yao asked.

"Yeah take them out," Junjie said, "and just lay back. I'll do the rest, aru."

"Okay," said Yao, slipping his fingers out of Junjie. He was glad that the other man was going to take charge again; Yao had been so unsure of himself, and he was actually a little surprised that he hadn't done it wrong.

Once Yao had lain back, Junjie positioned himself over Yao's cock, then in a swift movement, dropped himself onto it. His eyes opened wide and he gasped, holding onto Yao's waist for support.

Yao wailed as he felt Junjie envelop his cock. He thrust deeper into the other man, the movement instinctive and almost involuntary. It felt so strange and get so good to have his member inside of someone, Junjie's newly stretched entrance still so tight around it.

_System check_. It wasn't unpleasant, Junjie noted. It was just…weird. He found himself enjoying it simply because it was new; a challenge. He lifted himself up and dropped himself down again, letting out a moan, and repeating the movement over and over.

Before Yao could get used to this new feeling, Junjie began moving up and down on his cock, causing friction against the extremely sensitive organ. Yao couldn't stop himself from letting out the most obscene noises — he hoped there was nobody else around to hear him, but even if there was, he didn't think he could do anything to stop himself.

Junjie panted heavily, grunting with each thrust. Despite the foreign and exciting feeling in him, he smiled at the noises Yao made. He found himself groaning and moaning as he quickened his pace.

Yao's moans grew louder as Junjie sped up, the feeling of pleasure in the smaller man's cock becoming almost unbearable. He closed his eyes, concentrating completely on how amazing Junjie was making him feel.

Junjie found himself moaning Yao's name, though he didn't care. He was enjoying this, the feeling of Yao inside him. Again and again he dropped himself on Yao's member.

"Junjie," Yao cried, fingers digging into the bedsheet.

He didn't know how much longer he could take this before he reached his limit.

It wouldn't be long, Junjie noted, until Yao came. He went faster, biting his lip in concentration and pleasure. Yao moved his hips in time with Junjie, pushing himself deep into the other man again and again and again. He had stopped moaning Junjie's name and was now making unintelligible sounds of pleasure as adrenaline coursed through his entire body.

Letting out a breathless laugh at Yao's beautiful sounds, Junjie continued on, this time squeezing his entrance a bit to pleasure Yao more.

"Junnie," Yao moaned, only just able to form the words, "I don't think I can take any more of this."

As much as he wanted to hold onto this feeling and keep thrusting into Junjie's tight little hole, he had a limit, and he was fast approaching it. Junjie didn't respond, but kept pleasuring Yao as before. He held his breath for seconds at a time and let it out with groans, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

"I'm—"

Yao didn't even make it to the end of his sentence before he came inside of Junjie, pleasure coursing through his body and causing him to wail in ecstasy. He could feel tears welling in his eyes from how intense the feeling was, and he was sure that everyone within a five block radius could hear the noise he made as he climaxed.

Junjie rode out Yao's orgasm, taking in his sweet wail for all its glory. _Yao was amazing_, he thought as he stared down at the other.

Yao couldn't speak, he could barely even think. He just lay there, still inside of Junjie, enjoying the fleeting bliss of his first orgasm.

"Junjie," he panted when he could finally form a coherent sentence, "that was amazing."

He wasn't just saying it to flatter the other, it was genuinely the most amazing physical feeling that Yao had ever experienced.

Junjie chuckled, pulling off of Yao.

"I'm really glad it was," he said, "that's what I was hoping for, aru."

His cock had been aching for attention, but he had put it aside for Yao.

"Do you need me to take care of that?" Yao asked, pointing at Junjie's still hard member.

He was completely spent, but it would be wrong to deny Junjie his release.

Junjie looked down and sighed.

"If you don't mind," he said, getting up off of Yao.

Yao heaved himself into a sitting position, spent from making love to Junjie but no longer completely incapable of thought or movement. He wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to finish Junjie off — the other man had mentioned a blowjob earlier, but Yao had a feeling that he was too inexperienced to make it enjoyable. Instead, he took Junjie's member in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it and looking up at Junjie's face to gauge his reaction.

Junjie bit his lip, closing his eyes. His cock had been left unattended for too long, and now he let out a small moan just from Yao's touch.

Yao smiled. Junjie seemed to be enjoying himself, which was good. He began to move his hand up and down, pumping Junjie's cock while his thumb teased the tip. Junjie breathed in, spreading his legs a bit. He groaned, and a small shiver went up his spine. Yao continued to move his hand in the familiar rhythm.

One of the benefits being a virgin was that he had had plenty of time of experiment with his own body, and though he was inexperienced in every other area, at least he knew how to touch Junjie like this.

Grabbing the blankets of the bed, Junjie breathed heavily through his mouth.

"That… feels good," he groaned.

It was amazing, Yao thought, how his touches made Junjie react in this way. It made Yao feel powerful — though he was an awkward, inexperienced virgin (at least, he had been a virgin until tonight) he was still able to cause the other man to pant and moan and feel so damn good.

Junjie began to roll his hips with Yao's hand, and he laid his head back on the backboard of the bed.

"Yao," he moaned, feeling himself grow close to release.

Yao began to move his hand faster, stroking the other man's cock more vigorously. While his right hand continued to pump Junjie's cock, his left teased the tip, hoping that the extra stimulation would bring the other man to climax sooner.

It was too much. Junjie began to wail, though he didn't really care who heard him. Soon enough he came, with a cry of Yao's name.

Yao pulled his hand away and lay down on the bed beside Junjie. Now that he had finished pleasuring the other man, he supposed it was time for him to leave, but he found himself wanting to spend a little bit longer here.

Junjie panted, taking a moment to come back to normal. He looked at Yao and smiled.

"So you enjoyed your first time?" he asked, "Was it worth it?"

Yao nodded.

"It was nice," he said.

Though he supposed the he should be disappointed that he had lost his virginity because his boss had pimped him out and not for love, he didn't really care. Making love to Junjie had been enjoyable, and Yao did not regret it.

Junjie smiled and nodded.

"Good," he said, "I enjoyed it too, aru."

He paused, biting his lip before continuing.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind… staying a little while, would you? Or do you have things to do?"

"I can stay," said Yao, "is there anything else you would like me to do, or should we just lay here for a while?"

"Just lay here," Junjie said, "talk."

Yao made very good company, and he was interesting. Junjie didn't want him to leave.

["What shall we talk about?" Yao asked, resting his head on Junjie's chest.

He didn't think that the other man would mind the closeness.

"I don't know," Junjie said. He wrapped an arm around Yao. "What do you like to do when you have time?"

"I like to cook," said Yao, "and I think I'm pretty good at it."

"Wow," Junjie said, "I tried cooking _once_, and that was enough of a disaster to scar me for life."

He shivered, remembering the horrible incident. Yao giggled.

"What about you, Junjie? What do you like to do?" he asked.

"Ummm…" Junjie hesitated.

Though they were _talking_, he hadn't been expecting questions about himself for some reason.

"I play the piano," he said, "play concerts and at weddings and stuff, and sometimes travel to big cities to play."

"You're a musician? That's cool," said Yao, "I didn't expect that."

"Yeah," Junjie said, "I guess that's the most normal thing I do, aru. People beg me to teach, but…I'm not necessarily the best person to be in that position."

"Really? Why not?" asked Yao.

He hoped that Junjie didn't think he was prying, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know more about this man.

Junjie chuckled.

"I don't really live by the rules," he said, "I guess you could say I live on the edge of the law."

Yao nodded. He wondered what Junjie did, exactly. He knew from the fact that the other man was dealing with his boss that it couldn't be good, but he thought that asking might be going too far.

Junjie sighed. When he spoke his voice was quiet, as if he were talking to himself.

"Sometimes I wish I could get a job, one that doesn't require as much… wrong as mine. Though I don't even make a dent in the mafia _or_ drug business, I feel like I'm trapped here. Working my way up a corporate ladder I don't really want to be on, aru."

Yao frowned.

"What about your music? Do you think you could make a career out of that?"

Junjie nodded.

"I lay up at nights wondering about that. But there are so many pianists out there, so many multi-instrumentalists, composers… so many people better than me. It's more competitive than this business, and though I get tons of praise I'm not very confident. I haven't been schooled in music at all except for those piano lessons I had when I was a kid."

Yao sighed. He understood what Junjie was saying — he had his own dream of being a chef, but even though his friends and family all told him that his cooking was marvellous, he knew that there were far better cooks out there and that he wouldn't stand a chance at being a professional. Even so, Junjie didn't seem like the type to give up the way Yao had done.

"But never mind that," Junjie said, "why do _you_ work here?"

["I didn't have enough money to get through college, and when I dropped out, I found this job through a friend of a friend. It was the best paying one I could find at the time, and I guess that I'm kind of stuck too," Yao explained.

"Ah," Junjie said.

He sat there for a moment, thinking. It was a shame Yao had to work for such a man as The Spark. Junjie bit his lip.

"You shouldn't work for him," he said, "Mr Spark. You're a good guy, and I can imagine things will get messy, especially with the thing he had come to talk to me about. I want you to quit, aru."

"The thing he came to talk to you about?" Yao asked, sitting up in bed. "What thing?"

Junjie sat up as well, leaning back against the headboard.

"He wants to get in touch with the druggies," he said, "over in Asia. I'm their communicator, or one of them. I know how they are over there, and I'm sure a war is going to come up sooner or later, if even the smallest wrong thing is said."

Yao frowned.

"What about you? I'm just a secretary, whatever happens will surely be far worse for you."

"I don't know," Junjie said, shaking his head, "but I want you to quit. I'll help you find a job, and you can live at my place if you have to."

"I… suppose that would be for the best," said Yao.

This was not the job that he wanted to be stuck with for the rest of his life, so he wasn't particularly reluctant to leave it.

Junjie nodded.

"It would. So you'll quit?"

"Yes," said Yao, "I am sure that Spark will not suspect that you have told me to do this — he'll assume that I'm quitting because I forced me to sleep with someone."

Junjie gave a small smile.

"Good," he said, "I'm glad at least you'll be out of this, aru. As for me, I guess I'll just hang on for the ride."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't understand why you're so concerned about me but you refuse to leave yourself," said Yao.

"Well," Junjie said, "if I leave, things will surely happen, aru. Though I don't really mean anything to them, the fact that I left would cause a ripple and tensions would rise; communicators don't travel alone, so chances are another one is going to go too, then another, then they will all be gone."

"But why do you care so much about me? There must be so many others who could get caught in the crossfire. Are you telling your own secretaries and the people working for you to leave? Or is it just me?" asked Yao.

Junjie thought for a moment.

"I don't really have friends in the business," he said, "and all of them are snakes, aru. You… you're not from here, you're an innocent person. Besides… I like you."

He shrugged, trying to take away from the small blush forming on his cheeks.

Was Junjie _blushing_? Yao smiled and lay back down beside the other man.

"How do you know that I'm so innocent? You know who I work for."

"I know why you work here," Junjie said, "and from the moment I saw you, you were off. You look just as much like a mafia person as you do a prostitute, aru. And even if you weren't innocent…"

He stopped as if he had finished his sentence, looking around the room.

"And even if I wasn't?" Yao asked, curious as to what Junjie was trying to say about him.

"I fucking _like_ you, okay?" Junjie said defensibly, a full blush now visible.

Yao smiled. Oh yes, Junjie was definitely blushing.

"I like you too," the smaller man admitted.

Junjie rubbed his cheeks, mad at himself for being like this.

"God damn…" he muttered, "there's no reason you should like me, aru."

"You warned me that I should quit, so you're obviously a very caring person. And you were so careful with me when you found out I was a virgin, and you made something that I was dreading into a wonderful experience. I have every reason to like you," Yao countered.

Junjie's cheeks burned, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment, bringing his knees up and hiding his face in them.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"So where does this leave us? You mentioned letting me stay with you while I look for another job — is that supposed to be as a friend, or as someone who shares your bed?" asked Yao.

Junjie stayed like that for a moment, the rested his head on his head on his arm, looking at Yao.

"Whatever you want it to be," he said, "I'm not worthy of being anything more than a fuck-buddy, aru."

"Don't say that. You're not unworthy, Junjie. I just told you why I think you're a good person, and I think it's sad that you don't believe me," said Yao.

Junjie gave a sad chuckle.

"I know but you're beautiful and cute and I'm…"

He sighed.

"Never mind."

Yao sighed.

"Let's just take this one day at a time. Perhaps we'll be good friends, perhaps we'll be something more, but there's no use in worrying about it just yet."

Junjie smiled.

"That sounds great," he said, "and maybe I'll be able to get out of this mess eventually."

"I hope so," said Yao, "you deserve to."


	10. Angels and Demons

**Okay so this rp is unfinished, so instead of posting the entire thing I only posted what I thought was the important part.**

Yao sighed, looking at the darkening sky. His body was beginning to glow in the fading light, his white robe barely brushing the ground and not picking up a grain of dirt. He shouldn't be out here like this, alone, with no angels or guardian angels to watch after him in case another afterlife creature appeared. But he was bored and rather annoyed with the other angels-he sat down at the edge of a pond, watching the mother duck gather her babies close.

Junjie let out a rather annoyed "hmph," sound. Tormenting humans was fun, yes. It was always fun to watch one run away screaming, calling their priest and begging for their house to be dowsed with holy water, repeating religious jibberish in hopes of getting him to leave. It was hilarious. But he had been at it _all week_, and even that was starting to get boring. He shook his head and walked around.

Yao watched as the ducklings play around, being scolded by their mother for disobeying her. The ducklings swam away from her playfully and one got caught in a drift. Yao stood up as he saw where the drift was heading-a broken beaver dam. "No!" Yao exclaimed, and ran across the water quickly, catching the yellow creature just in time before it fell.

Junjie suddenly paused, certain he had heard someone. It sounded as though they were right over the hill before him. "Hello?!" he called, wondering if it was a human. Maybe he could mess with them a bit. Trying to make himself look as menacing as possible, he unfurled his dark wings, flapping them a few times as if to stretch them out, and licked his fangs. "Hello, who's there?" he called again, walking foward.

Unaware of anyone around, Yao held the duckling close to him, calming it with gentle words. "There there," he said, "You're safe now. Obey your momma, okay?" He glided over to the mother duck and set the duckling down. "There you go," he said.

There really _was_ someone nearby. Junjie could hear them now. However, the person's gender he was unsure of. If it was a woman, then it could always be fun to mess with her in _more ways that one_, for lack of a better term. If it was a man, he would probably just settle for scaring the shit out of him. Either would be fun. He unfurled his wings once more and flew over the hill, peering down and looking for the person in question.

Yao stood and admired his work, watching the ducklings follow their mother back to the shore. Slowly he turned and glided over the water's surface back to the land and sat down again, sighing.

Suddenly, he spotted them, the person he was looking for. Junjie flew downwards, towards the being, and a grin suddenly formed on his liips. His eyes widened. This was no human. An _angel_, he realized. He was hovering right over an angel, completely alone and vulnerable. How fun. "Hey, you!" he called.

Yao looked up, then jumped back fearfully. Was that a _demon_?! He rushed to stand up and run away, but after one step he tripped on a root.

Junjie licked his lips. It really was an angel. A heavenly being, just... hanging around. What were the odds? He swooped down, landing in front of the other. "Don't you think it's a bit dangerous out here? Earth is not exactly known to be a place of _holiness_, aru."

Yao whimpered in fear, before turning around and running the other way. He shook out his wings, planning on taking flight.

"Get back here!" Junjie snapped, racing forward and unfolding his own wings. He leaped, jumping and grabbing hold of the tip of Yao's left wing.

Having just started to fly, Yao faltered and his robe tripped him. He flapped his wings desperately, struggling to get up.

An annoyed snort. Really, it was only to be expected of an angel, being so troublesome and all. Junjie gave Yao's wing a rough tug and plucked a feather off of it. "Stay _still_, aru." he commanded.

Yao yelped, trying to pull his wing free. "Noooo," he whined, managing to sit up. He looked at Junjie, tears of fear forming in his eyes.

"What's an airhead like you even doing on Earth?" Junjie inquired, stroking Yao's wing now, running his hands beneath the feathers. "I thought your kind preferred the clouds, aru." He rolled his eyes.

"They were boring," Yao said, "And annoying! I wanted a change, maybe have some fun for once, aru." He didn't look at the demon, but played with his robe instead.

Junjie felt his heart beat pick up at these words. What kind of an angel was _this_? He cackled and continued stroking the other's wings in what one might call a _seductive_ manner. "Oh, is that so?" he inquired. "You want fun, hmm?"

Yao nodded, sticking his bottom lip out. "All they do is watch over people and talk." The demon's stroking was calming, and Yao blinked his tears away.

More gentle stroking. It felt nice against his hand, the soft feathers. Much better than his own leathery wings. Junjie chuckled. "I can show you how to do something _very_ fun. Something that no angel would ever _dare_ to do, aru." What a pathetic creature.

Yao sniffed and looked at Junjie hopefully. Then his eyes widened and his mouth made an o. "You're trying to make me play your demon games, aru!" he cried.

"No, no, I'm not!" Junjie assured the other, gripping Yao's wings tightly once more to keep him from running away. "Actually, this is something that lots of humans do. And they enjoy doing it. This has nothing to do with demons whatsoever." For the most part, at least.

"Humans?" Yao asked warily, "do _all_ humans do it?" He wasn't sure he trusted this demon. Why should he?

Junjie nodded. "Most do. And all of them _want to_. In fact, it's a pretty popular thing for humans to do. And it feels good, aru." He slid his hand beneath the feathers to stroke the flesh beneath.

Yao shivered. The demon's hand was hot, and almost burned Yao's relatively cool skin. "Is it fun?" he asked.

"Very." Junjie assured him, hand still beneath Yao's feathery wings, hand running over the sensitive flesh beneath. "It will hurt a bit before, but then it'll be _amazing_." Was he actually going to succeed with this? Was he going to manage to swipe an angel of their purity with nothing but _this_?!

Yao shivered again, this time gathering his wings up around him as a sort of blanket. "I don't want it to hurt," he said nervously.

A smirk. "It's nothing too bad. A bit of stretching is all. Then it's nothing but pleasure, aru." He walked around to face Yao, eyes meeting his own. "We can do it right here, if you're willing to get your wings a bit dirty." He extended a hand, gently cupping Yao's face and forcing him to continue looking into his eyes.

Yao felt strange. A voice screamed at him to run away, but...another voice told him to stay. "But I don't _want_ my wings to be dirty," Yao said.

"Well we can wash them off afterwards." Junjie rolled his eyes. Did Yao really not understand? "You're just going to need to lay on your back. The ground may or may not dirty your wings a bit, but nothing too serious, I promise."

"Like this?" Yao asked, rolling back onto his back excitedly. He gave his wings a playful shake and hid his face behind them so he could peek out at the demon. Suddenly he asked, "What's your name?"

Junjie laughed at this. This really was working! "My name is Junjie, aru. I'm a, ah... messenger demon, you could call it." It was sort of true. His job was to go around and find humans, and force them to do anything but what was _right_. "You?" As he spoke, he knelt down in front of the angel.

"Junjie," Yao said, "I'm Yao. I'm a new angel up in Heaven! Born seventeen years ago yesterday!"

Junjie found himself for amused than ever. A brand new angel, already losing his purity? Wow. "Oh, well nice to meet you, aru." He greeted. "And happy belated birthday."

"Thank you!" Yao said, taking hold of his feet and rocking side to side, "Nice to meet you too! Though you scared me at first, really badly!"

Junjie chuckled. "Well, there's nothing to be scared of, I assure you." A partial lie. After all, demons were something angels /should/ fear, and the fact that this one did not... well, other angelic beings would probably think him extremely stupid if they were to know. He leaned forward, over the angel, and looked down at him, a gentle smile on his face.

Yao looked up curiously, then gave Junjie a big smile. "You don't scare me anymore!" he said, "No one told me demons were nice. And you actually look like me!"

After staring at Yao for a moment, Junjie chuckled. "Yeah, we do look alike, huh?" He grinned, momentarily flashing sharp fangs. However, they were quickly hidden as he leaned down to press a kiss to Yao's cheek. "Listen - You wanted to have fun, right? Well like I said before, this will be very fun, aru. But you have to do as I say, and not react in any way drastic. Do you understand?" A kiss to the neck.

Yao giggled. "That tickles! Why are you so hot?" He guessed it was a demon thing, being from Hell and everything must make your skin warmer than everyone else's. He then remembered what Junjie had just said and repeated, "Um, do what you say, and don't do anything drastic. Right?"

Junjie shrugged. "I didn't ever really think about my body heat... yeah, I guess it would be hot to you angels, huh?" He rolled his eyes. They were silly creatures, angels. Not threatening or anything. Just... silly. Amusing to watch and hear about. And even more amusing to steal the purity of, as he was about to. He let a hand move to touch Yao's right wing, stroking the feathers as he had been earlier, the movements of his hand almost _provocative_.

Yao glanced at his wing, then back up at Junjie. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Would Yao know what they were going to do him Junjie told him? Did he happen to actually know what sex was and just... not be thinking of it at the moment? Not wanting to risk scaring the angel out of this, Junjie answered with a vague, "You'll see, aru." He kept petting the other's wing, hand slipping beneath the plumage now.

Yao smiled, then took in a breath as he felt Junjie's fingers slide over the sensitive skin under his feathers. He closed his eyes, a small shiver going down his spine.

Yao had to enjoy it, Junjie told himself, refusing to rush into things as much as his body was urging him onwards. If it was nothing but rape, then technically, the angel's purity would not be fully lost. He would lose it out of force, after all. No, he had to make Yao _give up_ his purity. He chuckled at the thought, and leaned down again to capture the other's mouth in a kiss.

Yao's eye opened at this, and after he realized what had happened, he relaxed. It felt strange, getting a kiss on his lips instead of his forehead or cheek like usual. But it was pleasant, he noticed with a smile.

Hoping he would not frighten the other by doing so, once Yao had accepted the kiss, Junjie was quick to open his mouth and run his tongue over the angel's lips, deepening the kiss further. His hand continued running over the flesh beneath the feathery wings.

Yao gasped at the feeling of Junjie's warm tongue on his lips. This was all so strange-the closeness between them was unlike any he had ever felt before. He had snuggled with other angels countless times before but this...it was so...intimate. He felt...pleased.

Yao did not seem to be taking a hint, Junjie thought with half amusement, half annoyance. While he did not want to _force_ the angel into anything, it was obvious he would not be kissing back on his own. Maybe it was to be expected, seeing as he had probably never kissed anyone before. All the same, he was not at all hesitant to forcefully press his tongue into Yao's mouth and begin exploring it.

At this Yao gasped, his mouth opening wide. After a second or two he calmed down, closing his eyes and letting Junjie do as he pleased. His own tongue, on its own will, investigated the intruder. He let out a small, high-pitched moan; this was strange, but Yao liked it plenty enough.

Junjie smirked. Yao was _enjoying_ it, it seemed. Good. He gave a breathy chuckle against Yao's lips as his tongue continued traveling around the other's (much colder than his own) mouth. When the need for air became too strong, he pulled away, a smirk on his lips. "Did you like that, Yao?"

Yao took a few breaths before opening his eyes. He smiled a little, nodding. "I _really_ like that," he said, "What was that?"

"A kiss," Junjie answered simply, placing one on Yao's forehead. "Now, I'm going to take your robes off. It's an important part of going forward with this, alright?" His smile turned kind once more, and his tone became persuasive.

Yao's smile disappeared. "You're going to what?" he asked, taking hold of his robes fearfully. He suddenly didn't want to do this anymore.

Oh no, now he looked troubled. Junjie frowned and kept tenderly touching Yao's wing. "It'll be alright, I promise." He removed his hand from Yao's wing to tug at the front of his robes, trying to get them off and over his head.

"Junjie!" Yao exclaimed, starting to panic. "I-I-I no!" He blushed, pulling his robes back.

No no _no_! Junjie felt himself starting to panic now too. He was ruining everything! "Yao, I promise. You trust me, right?" He smiled kindly, tongue running over his fangs. "You wanted to have fun, didn't you? Well we can't unless you do this, aru." Another tug at the front of his robes. "Come on... please?"

Yao looked at Junjie fearfully, tears now forming in his eyes. "I...is...is there no other way?" he squeaked.

"I'm afraid not," Junjie answered with a shake of his head. Well, _maybe_ he could work around them, but... it would be too much of a hassle. Besides, if Yao was to fully give in to this, it would be best this way.

Yao rubbed his eyes, sniffing. After a moment he said, "Okay." With shaking hands, he untied the golden rope wrapped around his waist. "I don't like this," he said.

Junjie frowned. Yao was clueless about some things, yes, but he also knew the way angels acted. Getting him to do this would be harder than he thought. Still, he would not give up that easily. "Don't worry, Yao. It'll be alright, aru. You'll like this." He began helping the angel get his robes off.

Yao sat up a bit to get the white fabric over his head, then quickly lay back down and wrapped his wings around himself protectively.

Taking a moment to enjoy the sight of the angel, Junjie smiled and nodded with approval. "Good boy," he encouraged. "Don't worry, everything'll be fine, aru." He pushed Yao's wings away so they were no longer covering him, and dove down to bite on his neck.

Yao was comforted by Junjie's words, but that didn't calm his physical state. He shivered as the air met his skin and jumped when Junjie's sharp teeth pierced his skin. "Junjie!" he whined.

Junjie quickly pulled up. "Shh, don't worry. Remember, I said there would be a bit of pain. But I promise it won't last." He went back down, sucking on the other's neck this time rather than biting it. Maybe using his teeth at all was be a bad idea - his fangs were sharp, after all.

Yao whimpered, pressing his fists against his chest. Cautiously, he wrapped his wings around Junjie, encasing them together. Immediately the other's exessive body heat warmed Yao's shivering skin, and he didn't feel /quite/ as exposed as before.

Junjie allowed his own wings respond to this, unfurling to wrap around them both. He pulled up, smiling at Yao before leaning a bit further down to place a kiss to the other's left nipple, tongue running over it tenderly.

Yao gasped, his body twitching at the action. It wasn't unpleasant, however, and he let the breath out, shaky with something he hadn't felt before.

Continuing this rather simple motion, Junjie brought his hand up to the unattended side of Yao's chest. He opened his eyes, gazing at the angel's face and silently praying that he would succeed in seducing the other.

Yao took deep breaths, his heart beating wildly. "Nnh-" he breathed, then put his hands on Junjie's shoulders and pushed, trying to get him away. "That feels weird," he said.

Junjie nodded. "I know it does. But... doesn't it feel a bit good as well?" A hopeful smile. Cautiously, he kissed lower, at his belly, his hand traveling even a bit farther downwards than that.

Yao calmed at this. Tummy kisses were common amongst angels to babies, and the action reminded him of his younger days. Junjie's hand was traveling somewhere that caused Yao's smile to fade; he waited to see what would happen.

Noticing Yao's change in attitude once his stomach was the center of attention, Junjie decided to keep his mouth there, placing kisses all along his belly. Slowly, he let his hand get to the angel's cock, which he gave a hesitant stroke.

Yao shivered, opening his mouth in surprise. Now that felt /strange/. He laid a hand on Junjie's shoulder as if for support, closing his eyes.

He was not telling him off, Junjie noticed with a smile. He pulled away from the angel's stomach and moved down to his vital regions, leaning forward to lick the head of his member. He stared at Yao's face the whole time, as if silently telling him - /Don't freak out, don't freak out/.

"Mmmh-..." Yao spread his legs a little, making it more comfortable for Junjie's current position. He didn't really know what to think at this point-it wasn't unpleasant, but it was /very/ foreign to him.

Still no fighting back or refusing to talking about how wrong it was. In fact, Yao was being quite willing. Junjie smirked to himself at this, feeling a bit more confident to lower his head a bit more, taking the tip of the angel's cock in his mouth and sucking.

Yao let out a small moan, laying his head back. He felt the blood in his body move to that certain spot, and another shiver ran through his body. He was starting to enjoy this.

Junjie almost laughed, forcing himself not to only so he would not mess up the blow job he was currently giving. He never, in all his years alive, thought that he would run into an angel this /willing/ to lose their purity. It was enough to make him almost feel bad for the angel. Almost. He took a deep breath and deep throated Yao now, head bobbing up and down on the angel's member.

Yao released a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper, his body feeling strange. "J-Junjie," he mumbled, letting his legs fall to the side.

Deciding that that was enough of that for now, Junjie pulled off of the other's cock. "Did you like /that/?" he asked, licking his lips.

Yao opened an eye and looked up at Junjie pleadingly. "That felt good," he whined, "Why did you stop? Why does it feel like that?"

Junjie chuckled. "See? I told you it'd be fun," He placed a kiss to the tip of Yao's cock before saying, "Now listen, I can keep going, but you're gonna have to endure a bit of pain, alright?" He gave a reassuring smile.

Yao paused. He didn't want pain. He didn't want it at all. But... "Okay," he said in a rather pathetic manner, eye-rubbing and all. He /needed/ Junjie to continue.

"Spread your legs apart, aru." Junjie commanded, beginning to lick his clawed fingers, covering them in saliva. "And I promise, it won't be anything /too/ bad, and it won't hurt for /too/ long."

Yao did as he was told, nervousness coming back to him. "I'm trusting you, okay?" he said, hoping to get reassurance. He wanted those tummy kisses back, the calming strokes under his feathers...he didn't feel safe anymore.

Again, Junjie had to stop himself from laughing. He had managed to get an /angel/ to /trust/ him. This would be a story that could make him /famous/ with the other demons. However, he said nothing of it, and, furrowing his brow with concentration, thrust a finger into Yao's entrance.

Yao shivered, again covering his torso with his wings. It didn't hurt very much, but again it was foreign. He waited for the pain to come, anxiety making his heart race.

After taking a moment to make sure Yao was somewhat used to this new feeling, Junjie thrust the finger roughly. He was, admittedly, worried his claws would somehow cut the angel. Pain was the /last/ thing he wanted Yao to feel at the moment, after all. For this reason, he was even more careful than usual to add a second finger.

Yao spread his legs some more, hiding in the warmth underneath his wings. He wasn't sure how this felt, good or bad. It was just...alien to him.

A smirk playing over his features now, Junjie spread the fingers, stretching them a bit before thrustng them once more and adding a third and final digit. He glanced up at Yao's face once more. "Well?" he inquired, curious to know how it felt.

Yao mumbled from under his wings, "Are you done yet? That feels weird."

"Almost," Junjie replied with a chuckle, thrusting and spreading his fingers a bit more before pulling them out. "Alright, there we go! Now, this'll be weird for you, so I need you to spread your legs as wide as you can and /relax/, okay?" He began to take off his shirt and jacket as he spoke.

Yao spread his legs even wider, until they started to hurt. "Like this?" he asked, peeking out from his wings.

Junjie gazed down at Yao for a moment, as if admiring the sight once more, and nodded. "Yes, just like that." He went to work on his pants, quickly getting them off and throwing them to the side. He was already hard from just messing with Yao. Without further warning, he grabbed ahold of the angel's legs, leaning over him and thrusting inside with a groan.

Yao yelped at this, grabbing hold of his own wings. It wasn't exactly painful, but he sure wasn't expecting it. "Junjie!" he exclaimed.

"Shh, it's okay, right?" Junjie gently stroked Yao's cheek, hoping to calm him. "I know it's weird, but it'll feel good in a few moments, trust me." With that, he pulled out a bit and quickly thrust back inside, gripping Yao's legs tightly as he did. He repeated that movement, angling himself in hopes of finding the angel's prostate.

Yao whimpered, taking hold of Junjie's hand and pulling it close to him for something to hold on to. "Junjieeee," he whined, then soon it turned into a moan as the strange feeling suddenly morphed into pleasure.

Junjie moaned softly as he continued, the back of his mind suddenly reminding him that he had /done it/ - he had completely stripped Yao of his purity, and he did not even /know it/. His thrusts grew faster, and he let his hand travel to Yao's cock, which he began pumping in time to his movements.

Yao threw back his head and let out a loud moan, forgetting that he was naked. He let his wings fall to the side and grabbed at the grass beside his head.

Yao was beautiful, Junjie noted, as if getting a true sight of the angel for the first time. He continued stroking the other's member, eyes now fixated on the other's face as his thrusts grew harder and he got closer to reaching his peak.

Yao breathed quickly, as if he were running. "Nnh- nnh-," he grunted bewteen gasps, his body moving with each thrust. He lifted his hips and rolled them subconsiously, moving them in time with Junjie.

It had been so /long/, Junjie thought. So long since he had had the chance to have sex with an angel. He had forgotten how, once they were coaxed out of their purity, /amazing/ they were. And Yao was no exception in the slightest. Already, the demon found himself embarassingly close, and he was beginning to lose rhythm.

The feeling in his member kept growing, and he sobbed with the pleasure of it. His breaths growing quicker, the feelings soon became unbearable. He cried out, arching his back and his vision going white.

As Yao came, Junjie's thrusts became faster and harder, and he found himself laughing breathlessly between each movement. He had done it. Yao's purity was /gone/, just like that. It was perhaps this thought alone that was enough to push him over the edge, and he groaned loudly as he came deep inside of the angel, filling him with his hot cum.

Yao lay there, breathing heavily as he came back to reality. He opened his eyes after the liquid filled him, staring up at Junjie, whose face was just as flushed as his own. He didn't say anything, still trying to process what had happened.

After a few more deep breaths, Junjie pulled out, collapsing beside Yao. He chuckled softly. "So, what did you think of /that/?" he asked, hand gently stroking the angel's wings once more.

Yao looked over at Junjie, his eyes wide. "That felt..." he said, "Amazing. What /was/ that?"

Would Yao know what he had done, once he gave him the word for it? Junjie was not sure. Yao was clueless, but he was /not/ an idiot. "We had sex," he answered simply, hand still on the other's wing. "And I'm glad you liked it." A laugh. "Consider it a... birthday present, aru."

Yao turned the word over in his mind. He had heard that before...the context he thought he remembered didn't ease him. He pushed it out of his mind. "Thank you for the birthday present," he said, sitting up and reaching for his robes, eager to be covered again.

Junjie laughed. Should he tell him? Of how his purity was gone now? He probably would not be allowed back in Heaven, now that he thought about it. If it had been rape, or even /forced at all/, he would probably be given a second chance. But no, Yao had done this completely willingly. The very thought made him chuckle to himself.

Yao pulled the fabric over his head, smoothing it out and dusting it off. It was dark now, he suddenly realized. The angels would all be in bed by now. He turned to tell Junjie this when he realized something more. He looked at his arm, eyes widening. "My glow!" he exclaimed, holding his hand close to examine it.

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" Junjie felt a smile form on his lips, despite the worry he forced into his tone. It seemed Yao would be figuring out the consequences of his actions on his own.

Yao furrowed his brow. "My glow," he said, "It's not as bright." An angel's glow signified their purity, their innocence, their faithfullness to God. Yao's had always been the brightest, having been born an angel instead of dying as a human and going to Heaven. His glow was still there, but only half the amount of light was radiating from his skin. "I'm dying," he said quietly.

Junjie shook his head. "You're not dying. Sex won't kill an angel." He placed a hand on Yao's shoulder, as if hoping to comfort him. "But you probably will lose your glow, aru. It's nearly impossible to stay pure after what you've just done." For the first time that night, a sly, dark tone was creeping into the demon's voice.

Yao looked at Junjie fearfully. "Junjie," he said, "I can't go back to Heaven now!" His heart panicked, and tears started to form in his eyes.

Finally breaking his "trustworthy demon" character, Junjie laughed at Yao's words. "No, you can't. In fact, I don't even know if they'll let you keep your wings, aru." He licked his lips. "You may be banished to Earth. Or..." He leaned foward, nose touching Yao's. His voice was a cold, amused whisper. "You could even be sent to Hell, if your crime is deemed bad enough." The latter would probably not happen. Sex was bad, but not bad enough to send an angel to Hell.

Yao started to sob at this. "No!" he exclaimed, jumping into Junjie's lap and hugging him as if begging for protection. "I don't want to go to Hell! I want to go back and see Mama!"

Why was he /hugging him/?! Junjie froze, wanting to just... push him away. "Don't you see?!" he snapped. "I /took your virginity away/, Yao. You've lost your purity." He hated how close Yao was to him. It made him almost feel sorry for the pathetic angel.

Yao sobbed some more. "But you're my friend! I just played a game with you and now I can't go back home-*hic*-All the other angels play games with /their/ friends but-but-"

"I'm not your /friend/." Junjie snapped, rolling his eyes. No, don't feel emotion for this angel, Junjie told himself. You're a demon. He's an angel. You don't /possess/ emotions such as caring. Stop it. "I'm a demon. My only reason for existing is to force others into darkness, aru."

Yao stopped crying and sat up, looking at Junjie. "You're...you're not my friend?" he asked, the tears blurring his eyes. Not again. Why wouldn't anyone be his friend?

Junjie growled. "No, I'm not!" He shoved the angel off of his lap and gave his wings a rough tug. "I'm a demon, aru. I don't know how the /Hell/ you didn't think this through. Why in the world did you think a demon would be trustworthy?" He laughed coldly. "And now here you are, without anywhere to go, completely stripped of your purity. Pathetic angel."

Yao looked at his hands as the tears fell on them. Their glow was weak compared to the star he used to be. He started to stand, then stumbled over his robe and fell. Still crying, he finally managed to stand and slowly meandered, not knowing where he was going. "Jeremy," he called weakly to his guardian angel, "Help me."

Watching the angel stumble off, Junjie stood up and laughed, folding his arms. That had been more fun than he had expected. Today, an angel had lost his purity. "Idiot." he spat under his breath. "Should've known better than to fuck with a demon. Literally."

Yao rubbed his eyes, to no avail. The tears kept coming, and he looked hopelessly ahead of him.


	11. Ringmaster (RP with Hanna)

Yao sat on his bed, removing his makeup. He had spent hours with his friend after the performance so it wasn't until now that he finally got to get ready for bed. Through a crack in the door, Junjie watched the smaller man wiping his makeup off. Though he was always pretty, Junjie thought that Yao looked nicer without it. Of course, he would be far more appealing if he took off more than just his makeup.

Yao's dress slipped off his shoulders and he stood up to remove it before going to his dresser to pick out his pajamas. He pulled on some shorts, humming to himself happily.

Junjie let out a sigh of contentment as he watched Yao change his clothes. It was nice to see the other man's body, if only for a moment.

Yao felt like he was being watched...he looked around the room, seeing no one. Shivering, he quickly pulled on his shirt and went into the bathroom, closing the door. Were there ghosts in here?

Junjie furrowed his brow, annoyed at himself for giving his presence away. He needed to learn to keep quiet. Ah well, lurking in the shadows and peeking through doors was silly of him anyway. He had come to see Yao, and see him he would. Not bothering to knock, Junjie pushed the door open and strode into Yao's room.

Yao brushed his teeth and his hair, then pulled his silk robe around him. He walked back into his bedroom, only to yelp in surprise. "M-Mr. Wang!" he said, pulling his robe tighter around him, embarrassed.

"Hello," Junjie said with a smirk.

Yao was so adorable when he was flustered.

Yao backed up against the bathroom door.

"How can I help you? ...Sir..."

Why was the ringmaster in his room so late at night?

"Oh, I just wanted to see you. And please, call me Junjie," he said.

Yao swallowed nervously, nodding.

"Junjie," he repeated awkwardly, "you wanted to see me then?"

"Yes, and talk to you," said Junjie, "you don't mind, do you?"

"No," Yao said, not moving from his spot, "Not at all..."

It _was_ awfully late, though...

Junjie sat down on the edge of Yao's bed and looked up at the other man.

"You're a very talented performer. Tell me, how is it that you are so... flexible?" he asked.

Yao blushed, not sure why Junjie was asking that.

"Practice," he said, "I suppose?"

"Hmmm, do you think you could teach me?" Junjie asked, admiring Yao's adorable pink cheeks.

Yao grimaced, then rubbed his burning cheeks.

"Why?" he asked, "do you want to be a dancer too, Sir?"

"Maybe," he said cryptically, "but perhaps I'm just curious."

"It's painful learning when you're our age Sir," Yao said, "I started when I was very young. My bones grew with it."

He couldn't help but wonder why the ringmaster was really here. Surely he couldn't seriously want to learn the splits!

"Well, even if you can't teach me, you should at least show me what you can do," said Junjie.

Though he got to see Yao perform all the time, it would be different seeing it up close.

Yao bit his lip.

"Like an evaluation?" he asked uncertainly.

This was all so strange...

"Yes, I suppose," said Junjie.

He wasn't really sure where he was going with this. He would just try to gauge Yao's reaction and see if he could convince him to do some other things for him.

Yao nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Do you just want to see how flexible I am or should we go to the arena?"

God, he felt so awkward about this. What was he supposed to do? How should he act?

"No, let's stay here," Junjie said, a little too sharply.

Yao nodded quickly. "Yes sir," he said, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just... whatever you think will impress me," said Junjie, "but take off the robe, I want to see what you're doing properly."

Yao nodded and untied his robe, slipping it off and looking at the ground uncomfortably. He hung it on his bathroom door, then faced Junjie. Thinking for a moment, he decided to do the basic. He lifted a leg to the side and grabbed it, pulling his foot above his head and leaning on his dresser.

Junjie smiled. "Impressive. What else can you do? Are there any secret moves that you haven't tried in front of an audience?"

Yao put his leg down, thinking.

"Not really," he said, "not that I can think of."

Was he supposed to know something?

Yao looked confused, and Junjie didn't blame him. He decided that instead of beating around the bush, he would cut to the chase and tell Yao what he was really here for.

"Yao, I was wondering..." he began, trying to think of the best way to phrase what he was going to say.

_Oh, here it comes_. Yao stood awkwardly, looking at his robe and wondering if he should put it on again.

"Would you be interested in showing me what else you can do with that body of yours? As in... for pleasure, not just innocent entertainment," said Junjie, stumbling over his words.

How had Yao reduced him to such a mess? He was always so confident when it came to seduction.

Yao blinked, then his eyes grew wide. _That's_ what he meant!

"Um...I...I suppose so Sir," he said uncertainly.

What was he even agreeing to?

Junjie grinned, patting the empty spot on the bed beside him.

"Good," he said, "come sit down beside me."

Yao walked over to the bed and sat down. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, his hands shaking.

"Well," said Junjie, "I guess you should start by undressing. There's not much you can do with your clothes on."

Taking a deep breath, Yao slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He swallowed, and gradually pushed his pants and underwear off.

He was scared. As eager as Junjie was, he couldn't ignore the fact that Yao didn't exactly look happy.

"Yao, Yao, stop. Are you... are you okay with this? If you're not comfortable with this, then just say so, and I'll go."

Yao bit his lip.

"I want to make you happy," he said, "I'm scared though. I'll disappoint you, aru..."

"Yao, you don't have to worry about disappointing me. You're beautiful, you have an amazing body, and... I really like you. I am the opposite of disappointed. I am thrilled that you agreed to this — but only if you want it too."

Yao looked down, blushing. He nodded.

"I didn't know you were gay," he said softly.

Junjie laughed.

"I didn't either until I saw you. Well, until I found out you were a guy, actually," he said.

Yao laughed, causing some of his nerves to ease.

"Am I really that attractive?" he asked.

"You're beautiful," Junjie said, gazing at Yao's body.

Beneath his clothes, he was even more gorgeous than Junjie had anticipated.

Yao blushed, covering himself awkwardly.

"I wouldn't," he began, "particularly mind... if you wanted to... have your way with me."

"That's good," Junjie said, "lie back, I want to get a good look at you."

Yao scooted back and lay down, resting his head on the pillow and resisting the urge to cover himself. It was thrilling, being so exposed...

Junjie looked at Yao's body, taking in every little detail. He was so slim and feminine and perfect.

"You are so beautiful," said Junjie, "and I bet you're good in bed. Were your other lovers impressed?"

Yao bit his lip

"I haven't had other lovers..."

"Really?" Junjie asked, genuinely surprised. "But you're so gorgeous! Surely you have people falling for you left and right."

Yao bit his lip, smiling.

"Thank you," he said, "but I really haven't been with anyone."

Junjie furrowed his brow. _Now_ he understood why Yao had been so apprehensive before.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" he asked. "It's okay if you'd rather your first time was more... special."

Yao shook his head.

"I'll lose my virginity sooner or later," he said, "and you're really good-looking..."

Junjie grinned.

"You think?" he asked.

He had a feeling that Yao was just saying that to flatter him, but it still made him happy.

Yao nodded

"Your face is so pretty," he said, "so soft and sharp at the same time."

"Oh," said Junjie.

It was a strange compliment, but it sounded sincere.

"I can't hold a candle to your beauty, of course."

Yao chuckled.

"Please," he said, dismissing the compliment.

"So," said Junjie, kneeling on the bed beside Yao and placing a hand on the other man's bare shoulder, "I guess if you've never done this before, you won't have any preferences."

Yao shook his head.

"Whatever feels good," he said.

Junjie leaned forward and softly kissed Yao's lips. He wondered if Yao had ever been kissed before - it still seemed strange to know that someone as beautiful as Yao was a virgin, so who knew what else he had never done?

Yao kissed back, kind of awkwardly. He moved his hands to Junjie's face and carrassed it, humming slightly. Junjie moved one hand behind Yao's head while the other crept down to rest on his hip. He slipped his tongue between Yao's lips, hoping that he wasn't moving too fast for the other man. Yao opened his mouth, allowing Junjie to do what he wanted. It was kind of hot, Junjie taking control like this.

Not breaking their kiss, Junjie moved so that he was on top of Yao, his clothed body pressing against the other man's bare one. Yao wrapped his arms around Junjie's neck, breathing heavily through his nose. He rubbed his tongue against Junjie's, a small moan escaping his lips.

Yao seemed to be getting into it now, which pleased Junjie. He was starting to get aroused himself now - how could he not with such a beautiful person lying beneath him, entangled in his arms?

Yao spread his legs apart, moving his hands to Junjie's hips to pull them down against him more. This felt really good...

Junjie took the hint and began to move his hips against Yao, rubbing his body against the other man's most sensitive area. At this, Yao groaned loudly into Junjie's mouth, growing hard quickly. He moved his hips as well, grinding against Junjie lustfully.

"Yao," Junjie panted, pulling his head back, "is there any lube in your room?"

As hot as what they were currently doing was, Junjie wanted more.

Yao shook his head.

"What's that?" he asked, assuming that if he didn't know, he didn't have it.

Junjie sighed. Was Yao really that clueless?

"If I'm going to have sex with you, we're going to need lubricant to make you wetter, otherwise it'll hurt like hell," he said.

Yao stared blankly.

"Um...does lotion count?" he asked uncertainly.

"I... guess? It depends on what sort. You know what? Never mind. I'll go back to my room and get some," said Junjie.

He didn't really want to be out and about in his current — _extremely_ aroused — state, lest he run into someone else, but he supposed there was no helping it.

Yao blinked.

Alright," he said nervously, "be back quickly then..."

Junjie gave Yao a soft kiss on the forehead, got up from the bed and left the room. Yao got under the covers, nervous at being so exposed to the empty room. Was he really going to do this? He was excited... what would it feel like?

Elsewhere, Junjie finally made it to his room, and began rummaging through his things for the bottle of lubricant that he had bought for this very purpose. Though he had had many lovers in the past, Yao was the first man that he had fallen for, and so in some ways, he was as new to what they were about to do as the other man was.

Yao turned onto his stomach, staring at the wall and waiting for Junjie to come back. Would anyone hear them? Would they even be that loud?

Junjie spotted the bottle, grabbed it, and began his journey back to Yao's bedroom. Anticipation built as his destination grew closer - finally, after god-knows-how-long of lusting after him, Junjie was finally going to bed Yao.

Yao groaned, his erection growing uncomfortable. What if someone walked in on Yao so hot and bothered? What if they walked in on Junjie and Yao together?

At last, Junjie reached Yao's room, not bothering to knock before flinging the door open, violently slamming it shut and climbing back onto the bed beside the other man.

Miss me?" he asked, more than a little out of breath.

Yao turned back around, smilng.

"Horribly," he said, "I though you'd never come back and just leave me here like this."

Junjie laughed.

"You think I'd miss my chance to sleep with someone like you? Not likely," he said.

Yao laughed, considering getting out from under the covers but not moving to do so.

"Did you get the stuff?" he asked.

Junjie nodded, placing the bottle on the bed beside Yao before reaching for his own trousers and beginning to undress himself. Yao watched with curiosity.

"You're so strong," he noticed, "and pretty at the same time."

"I think you're the first person who has ever called me _pretty_," said Junjie as he threw his pants on the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Yao chuckled.

"You are," he said, "You're pretty in a different way."

"What kind of different way?" Junjie asked, now wearing only his boxers.

Yao looked at Junjie's muscles admiringly.

"You're strong but not too muscular, and your skin is so pretty. Your eyes and your face is soft and your hair is pretty. You're... different."

Junjie couldn't help but blush at Yao's words.

"Thank you," he said, "that means a lot coming from you."

As he spoke, Junjie hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, exposing his manhood to the other man. Yao's eyes traveled downward, but as soon as he saw Junjie's member he looked away, embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Junjie asked.

He hoped that Yao wasn't about to change his mind.

Yao nodded quickly. "Yeah," he said, "I'm just...awkward..."

"That's okay," Junjie said, "I don't mind that at all."

Yao smiled a bit and looked at Junjie, keeping his eyes on the other's face.

"What now?" he asked.

"Well," Junjie said, picking up the bottle of lubricant again, "I'll need to prepare you — if you're okay with me topping, that is — so you can just lie back and let me do all the work."

He kind of wished that Yao was more experienced at this - though his awkwardness was kind of adorable, it would be nice to not have to rely on guesswork. Junjie didn't want to hurt the other man.

Yao nodded.

"I'd prefer if you topped," he said.

He wondered if it would hurt.

"Okay," said Junjie, pulling the blanket off of Yao, "it might hurt a little, but not too much. If it starts getting really painful, just tell me and I'll stop."

Yao nodded, shifting uncomfortably from the exposure.

"Can you go slowly?" he asked.

"Of course," said Junjie, "can you spread your legs a bit?"

Yao brought his legs up and apart, putting his hands under his knees to keep them there.

"Like this?" he asked.

Junjie nodded.

"That's perfect," he said, unscrewing the cap off the bottle of lubricant and dipping a finger into the liquid.

Junjie positioned the finger at Yao's entrance, wondering if the other man actually knew what he was going to do. It seemed obvious, but then again, Yao was quite naïve when it came to sexual things.

"I'm, ah, going to put my finger into you now," Junjie said, "it shouldn't hurt much."

Yao nodded, growing nervous. What would that feel like?

"Okay," he said uncertainly.

Slowly and carefully, Junjie pushed his lubed-up finger inside of Yao.

"Does that feel... does it hurt? Or is it okay?" he asked.

Yao shivered a bit, but he said, "I'm fine."

"Should I put another finger in yet or do you want to wait a little while to get used to it?" asked Junjie.

Yao swallowed.

"Wait a bit," he said, "It feels weird..."

"Okay, I'll wait," said Junjie, "just tell me when you're ready for another one."

Yao waited a few minutes, seemingly a long time. It felt strange, and he wasn't sure that he was ready for more of it, but soon he gathered the courage and said, "You can add another one now, aru."

Junjie inched another finger in beside the first one. He was trying to be as gentle as he possibly could, but he didn't know if he was doing it right.

"Yao? You okay?" he asked.

Yao nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm okay," he squeaked.

Junjie waited for a few moments before beginning to move his fingers apart, stretching Yao's entrance. As much as he wanted to skip this slow, tedious process, he couldn't hurt Yao.

Yao breathed deeply, grabbing his legs almost painfully to distract himself. It was so _strange_, this feeling...

Junjie looked up at Yao, checking to see if he was alright.

"Ready for one more finger?" he asked.

He wasn't sure if he needed to stretch the other man that much, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Yao nodded, bracing himself.

"Go ahead," he said.

Junjie coated the third and final finger in lubricant and slid it in beside the other two, waiting a short while before beginning to move it around. Yao took a deep breath.

"I'm okay," he said, as if to himself more than Junjie.

Was this it then?

"Are you ready for... me?" Junjie asked.

Yao nodded, guessing at what Junjie meant.

"Is it going to feel good?" he asked.

Junjie nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe not at first, but when we get going, it'll feel really nice," he said.

Yao nodded.

"I'm ready," he said, shifting around to get comfortable.

Junjie pulled his fingers out of Yao and quickly coated his member with lubricant before positioning it at the other man's entrance. He placed his hands on Yao's shoulders to steady himself and slowly pushed into him.

Yao groaned, laying his head back against the pillow. His hands clutched the sheets beneath him, and he swallowed.

Yao felt deliciously tight around Junjie's member, and it took all of his willpower not to lose control and begin thrusting roughly into him. Instead, he half spoke, half panted a question.

"Are you okay?"

Yao nodded.

"It doesn't hurt," he said.

Deciding to be less shy, he moved his legs around Junjie's torso. Junjie pulled back so that only the very tip of his member was inside Yao and then thrust forward, pushing his cock deep inside of Yao. Junjie let out a low, soft moan at the feeling of pleasure that coursed through his body. Yao gasped as Junjie's cock hit a very sensitive spot inside of him. He jumped a bit, closing his eyes.

"Are you... okay...?" Junjie panted, repeating the motion again and again.

Yao moaned loudly, arching his back. It felt so wonderful...

"Junjie!" he cried in bliss.

Junjie grinned. Yao seemed to be enjoying this, so there was nothing to stop him from rocking his hips against the other man's body and pushing deeper and deeper inside of his tight little hole.

Yao didn't know what to do with himself. He cried out and moaned Junjie's name, starting to move his hips with Junjie's. As Junjie continued to move his hips in a familiar rhythm, he reached a hand down to wrap around Yao's neglected cock, which he began to pump in time with the movement of their bodies.

"_Ah!_" Yao cried, surprised.

His face scarlet, he was overcome with pleasure and he couldn't think about the strangeness of what he was doing with his ringmaster. Junjie's thrusts grew quicker and more frantic as the pleasant sensations grew stronger, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to losing control. Yao moaned again, arching his back. The feelings grew more intense, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Junjie!" he exclaimed, "I'm—"

Junjie thrust into the other man's body, harder and deeper than ever before. With a barely intelligible cry of Yao's name, he came, pleasure coursing through his veins and ecstasy the only thing on his mind. The sound of Junjie's voice sent Yao over the edge; he bucked his hips up, cumming over himself and his ringmaster.

Junjie took a few moments to recover before pulling out of Yao and collapsing on the bed next to him.

Yao panted, shaking his head in disbelief. Had he really just done that?

"That felt good," he said.

Junjie gave Yao a weak smile.

"It did," he said, "you were so _tight. _I guess bedding a virgin wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Yao blushed darkly.

"I guess I'm not a virgin any more," he said.

"No," Junjie said, pulling the blanket up to cover both of their bodies, "I guess not. Was it... are you happy with how your first time went? Or do you think it could have been better?"

Yao thought for a moment.

"I am," he said, "I am happy. I wouldn't mind something a bit more romantic, but..."

"I'm sorry," Junjie said, "maybe... if you'd like, that is, we could do this again and maybe try to be a bit more romantic about it?"

Yao smiled.

"Really?" he asked, "so this isn't just a one-night stand then?"

"Well, if you'd like it to be more than a one time thing, I wouldn't mind," said Junjie.

Yao turned to face Junjie.

"I wouldn't either," he said.

"That's good," Junjie said, "because I like you a lot."

Yao scooted closer to cuddle, wrapping his arm around Junjie.

"Thank you," he said, "I like you too."

"So what does that make us? Are we just fuck buddies or would you want to be my boyfriend?" asked Junjie.

Yao thought for a moment.

"I would like to be your boyfriend," he said, "if you're not concerned with appearing in public with me..."

"I don't mind. Why would I? You're gorgeous and lovely and I would love to show the world that we're together," said Junjie.

Yao smiled, flattered.

"Thank you," he said, "you have such pretty words, aru."

"You have such pretty... everything. You're beautiful, Yao," Junjie said, kissing the other man on the cheek, "I mean, just look at that body of yours. And your face. And... you're a beautiful person on the inside too."

Junjie didn't often tell people how he felt, and he certainly didn't gush, but he couldn't help himself; Yao was just that amazing.

Yao grinned.

"You flatter me!" he said, "but you're handsome, kind, and you're so adorable, especially when you're embarrassed."

"Thank you. I don't often get compliments like that, and even if I did... well, it means a lot more coming from someone I admire," said Junjie.


	12. Dragons of Yin and Yang

**This RP was unfinished, so I just posted the first part! Don't worry, the lemon is finished. Warning: Threesome JunjiexDickxYao**

* * *

The two dragons curled around each other, one red, one golden. The room was dimly lit by candles, smelling of incense. The place shone golden and other colors , and the only things moving were the flickering candles and the slow breathing of the dragons. There was a bed, untouched, on an elevated partition sticking out of the room.

A rather skinny Asian boy with a frown on his face walked down the hallway. He heard nothing but his footsteps echoing around him, which made him feel even more nervous than he had been before. Golden eyes wandered over the walls and ceiling, admiring the decorative room and the intricate patterns that painted the surrounding interior. Finally, he approached a large door, and stared at it, not sure what to do now.

The golden dragon opened an eye, then closed it. He growled, to which the other groaned and they went back to sleep.

He was /certain/ he had heard something on the other side of the door. The boy swallowed nervously, stepping forward and summoning all the courage he had to knock on it. The noise resounded through the hallway and made him jump with surprise.

The golden dragon opened both eyes this time, lifting his head and looking at the door. Without waiting for the red dragon to acknowledge it, he disappeared into a large wisp of golden smoke and floated to the door, opening it, unseen by whoever was there.

Jumping with surprise again and letting out an embarassing squeak-like sound when the door opened, the boy cautiously peaked his head inside and glanced around. His eyes almost immediately caught sight of a large red being of some type, and his heart rate picked up a bit. "Are... are you... who I came to see?" he asked, voice cracking with nervousness.

The red dragon picked up his head and regarded the boy lazily. With a sigh he also disappeared into smoke. The golden dragon appeared in human form behind the boy. "We are," he said.

Yet again, the boy practically leaped with surprise. Feeling embarassingly jumpy today, he turned to the now-human creature. "So you can help me, then?"

The golden dragon nodded. "I am Yao," he said. Suddenly the red dragon appeared in human form behind the boy and said loudly, "And why have you come here?"

"Well, uh..." The boy thought for a moment. The words he had planned to say sounded silly now that he was at the situation where they needed to be said. "I've... been having... really /bad luck/. I mean really bad. I looked into it, and was told it was a curse. We don't know how it happened, but..." He sighed. "I was told you two would be able to lift it."

The red dragon nodded. "I am Junjie," he said, "I represent Yang. Yao represents Yin. We can free your Qi of any curse, aru. What did you bring for us?"

Feeling his heart rate pick up a bit, the boy took a deep breath. "I'm, ah... Dick." He slowly shook his head, face heating up. "I didn't know what I was supposed to bring, so I... uh... didn't." A nervous chuckle.

Junjie raised his eyebrows a bit. "Tsk, tsk..." He was about to say something when Yao said, "You will make up for your mistake, aru."

At these words, Dick was unsure of whether he should be worried or relieved. "That's... good," he murmured, glancing at the ceiling, not wanting to meet either of their eyes. "H- how?"

"We will think about it," Yao said, giving Junjie a hard glance. Junjie was silent then.

Dick did not like the sound of that. "I... want it gone as quickly as possible. The curse, I mean." He sighed. "You have no idea how bad it's been for me. Things keep on happening that I'm not in control of, and it never ends well. And it's all centered on /me/. I want it to stop." He glanced over to Yao, giving him an almost pleading look.

Yao smiled gently, moving toward Dick. "Do not worry," he said, "We will make everything better, aru." Junjie was still silent.

"That's... good," Still, Dick felt uneasy. He wanted the curse gone, yes, but he was not sure how much he trusted these creatures. "So what do I have to do?" He kept his gaze on Yao, for some reason not liking the look of Junjie quite as much.

"Nothing much," Yao said softly, moving closer to Dick until their bodies almost touched. His voice was soothing, his gaze gentle. Junjie watched coldly as Yao brought in the bait, not saying a word for Dick seemed frightened already. Yao stroked Dick's face softly. "Take our bodies as you would a lover," he whispered, "And your previous luck you will recover..."

Did that mean what he thought it did? Dick took a deep breath. "I... how? What... do you want of me, really?" He took a step back, nervous once more. He was a virgin. He had never touched anyone but himself. Maybe... he was misinterpreting things, but... he had a feeling that that was not the case.

Yao's smile fell, but he brought it back, even more gentle than before. "Shen," he cooed, "Do not be afraid. We will not hurt you."

Had he just used his real name?! He had introduced himself as Dick, though - how would Yao know it? Dick's eyebrows raised slightly with surprise, wondering if he had just misunderstood. "I... alright. What do you want me to do?"

Yao walked forward again and took Dick's hands in his own cool ones, pulling him back to the back of the room.

Dick's breathing sped up a bit once more, and he allowed himself to be lead by Yao. He realized after a moment that they were now beside a bed of some type, and he felt near panic rise. Swallowing, he admitted with a blush, "I don't know what to do," He glanced over to Junjie, wondering why he had said or done nothing yet.

"Don't worry," Yao murmured, "We will take care of it." He drew the curtain all the way back and sat down on the bed, scooting to the middle. "Come Shen," he said, "Join me."

"A- alright," Dick nodded, working up the courage to do as told and walk over to Yao, sitting beside him and drawing his knees to his chest, hugging himself. This would not be so bad. Losing his virginity would be good. He would be a step ahead of Flavius and Bobby this way, right? /They/ had not lost their virginity yet either.

Yao scooted closer to Dick, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. "I need you to do something, alright?"

A blush formed over Dick's cheeks at this. He stared Yao for a moment, finding that he /was/ very attractive. "Ah, yeah, what is it?"

Junjie climbed onto the bed silently, sitting cross-legged. Yao said, "I want you to empty your mind. Only do what your /body/ tells you, alright?"

That was it? Dick sighed with relief. Not too hard so far, at least. He nodded, trying to do as he had been told, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do my best."

"Wonderful," Yao cooed, giving Dick a long kiss on the cheek, then moved to his jaw, then his ear. Junjie watched, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Dick's breath hitched, and he closed his eyes once more. He found the feeling of Yao's lips on his face rather pleasant, and immediately felt bad for not knowing how to reciprocate the motion in any way.

"You're doing wonderfully," Yao whispered in Dick's ear, then sucked on the earlobe for a moment before kissing down his neck.

It was as if Yao could read his mind or something. The thought made Dick slightly uncomfortable, but he tried to forget about it as Yao moved downwards just a bit, kissing now at his neck. He took in a shaky breath and nodded.

Yao sucked on Dick's collarbone before moving back up the other side, leaving gentle kisses and sighs.

Dick whimpered now, face deepening in color. It felt kind of good, actually, the attention his neck was receiving. He opened a single eye, glancing down at Yao.

Yao kept at his job, sucking just a little bit harder. He let out a whimper of his own.

Still staring at the other, Dick whimpered again as Yao continued. It felt weird, but it was good, too. He was not sure how to describe it exactly.

Feeling that Dick was now successfully lured in, Junjie moved from his spot to Dick's other side. He ran his hands over Dick's sides, then traced underneath his shirt. Yao wrapped his arms around Dick, continuing the kissing and sucking.

Dick gasped at Junjie's sudden touches. Quickly, he brought a hand to his arm, trying to stop his from going further underneath his shirt. "D- don't touch me there. It's... sensitive," he murmured, looking away. Flavius had jokingly groped him once, and Dick's response alone had made him promise to never let such a thing happen again. It was /embarrassing/.

Junjie smirked, leaning down to murmur in a low, husky voice, "Sensitivity is your ally...Dick." He took the shirt and lifted it up.

Frowning at this, Dick decided against fighting back further. He glanced back at Yao now, unsure about all of this, and feeling nervousness build up once more. The kissing and sucking felt good, but it was also so /new/. Was this really what had to be done to cure the curse?

Yao helped get the shirt off, countering Junjie's rough movements. He then went back to kissing, going from his cheek, to his ears, to his collarbone and back up. Junjie ran his hands over Dick's stomach and sides, laying his head on Dick's shoulder.

Dick took a deep breath, the warmth of Junjie's hands feeling nice. Comforting, even. He closed his eyes once more, trying to relax into the touches.

"Remember," Junjie said, "Just do what your body tells you. We'll do the rest." He let his hands massage Dick's sides, then his lower back.

A sigh now. Dick nodded, enjoying it, and possibly wanting more. He still wished he could do something in return, but both of them had now assured him that that would not be necessary.

Yao whimpered, nuzzling into Dick's neck. Junjie chuckled, then paused his movements to untie Yao's golden robe and remove it, throwing it to be forgotten. He now moved to Dick's shoulders, massaging his warm hands into them, determined to coerce him to the point of no return. Yao straddled Dick, covering his face with kisses and soft whimpers.

Dick's eyes opened once more, seemingly unable to decide whether he should watch or not. He let out a soft hum at Junjie's touches, which were rougher than Yao's, but felt good all the same. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned forward enough to brush his lips over Yao's, hoping that such a movement was alright.

Yao immediately mewled in delight, kissing him softly with both hands planted on each side of his face. A small smile almost graced Junjie's lips; Dick was getting into it. Good.

He had only ever kissed someone once before, and it had been more of a drunken mistake than anything. Because of this, Dick found himself extremely awkward about the kiss, mouth opening just a bit as he silently prayed Yao would know what he was doing.

Yao opened his own mouth, sucking on Dick's lip a bit and whimpering, begging to be invaded. Junjie smiled; he loved to watch Yao at work. He still couldn't tell if it was a game, the pathetic act, or if it was sincere. He moved to massaging Dick's upper back.

Oh, Yao did not want to lead the kiss, did he? Dick blushed, slowly pressing his tongue into the other's mouth, hoping he was doing the right thing.

Yao hummed in satisfaction, melting into the kiss. Junjie watched with a smirk, enjoying every minute of it. Though he preferred to have Yao to himself, just seeing him from afar was enough to arouse him.

Crap, crap, crap! How do you lead a kiss?! Dick inwardly screamed, hating himself for not having ever done this before. Hesitantly, he moved his tongue a bit, cautiously exploring Yao's mouth, eyes remaining tightly shut as if embarassed to look at the other's face.

Yao let out a quiet moan, letting his arms again wrap around Dick's shoulders and pressing himself closer. He let his tongue dance around the other's.

Dick moaned as well, trying to keep his voice on the softer side. He awkwardly continued, inexperienced tongue running over the inside of Yao's mouth, wishing he knew more about what to do and how to do it.

After a moment, Junjie decided he was bored and stopped massaging Dick's back. Noticing the red dragon's change, Yao pulled away and looked at him, then got off Dick's lap with a pout. Junjie pulled Dick's arm roughly so he was on his back, and pinned his hands above his head. "My turn," Junjie murmured seductively.

"Ahh... alright," Dick replied, voice meek and slightly breathy from the kiss. He looked up at Junjie and felt the nervousness pick up once more. Junjie was different than Yao. He was more powerful; scarier, even.

Junjie attacked Dick's mouth, invading it without permission. Holding Dick's hands secure with one hand, he traced the other down his neck, and the middle of his chest.

Dick gasped at this, and the sound carried into a moan as his mouth was suddenly under Junjie's control. He shuddered at the feeling of warm hands on him, and took deep breaths through his nose, hoping to keep himself calm.

Junjie tilted his head this way and that, exploring every inch of Dick's mouth he could reach. Once he was bored of that, he pulled away, drool connecting their lips still. He moved to Dick's neck, biting down on it and sucking roughly.

Again, Dick moaned, louder this time. He panted, wishing he had something to grab to for some support. Yao had felt good, and his gentleness had been comforting, but Junjie was a totally different experience, and it almost /excited/ him.

Taking Dick's moan as a trophy for a job well done, Junjie did not stop. He bit here and there of Dick's neck, making sure to leave marks, then sucking on them. His hand traveled down to Dick's stomach, then back up, this time gracing over one nipple.

Dick squeaked at this, immediately sinking his teeth into his lower lip in hopes of stopping it from happening it again. He stared down at Junjie, wondering what was to happen next, and half wanting to ask him again not to touch that particular spot.

Junjie froze, pulling away and looking at him with eyebrows raised. "You don't like that?" he asked. Slowly a smirk crept onto his features. He bent down, still holding Dick's hands tightly, and gave the nipple a lick.

"Ahhh- no! I... don't," Dick managed, cutting himself off mid cry and resuming chewing on his lip. He shook his head, hoping Junjie would listen.

"Junjie," Yao warned, "Don't." Junjie ignored him. "Dick," he said, "Remember what we said? Just do what your body tells you? Don't be biting your lip like that-let me hear you scream." With that he bent down and latched onto the nipple.

Dick did exactly as Junjie told, not exactly having the choice, and cried out loudly. He felt like an idiot, and knew he probably /sounded/ like an idiot, wishing he could control himself better.

Junjie sucked on it, running his tongue over it and flicking over the top, basking in Dick's cries. Finally he pulled away. "Beautiful," he said, "I love your yells, Dick. Almost nearly as much as Yao's." He gave the other nipple a kiss. "Almost."

Taking a deep breath, Dick nodded, face completely flushed. He did not know what to say to this, so he decided upon staying silent, staring at Junjie.

Junjie sucked on the other nipple, this time giving it a nip as well. He massaged the one he had attacked first with his hand.

Dick's cries eventually turned into an unending moan, occasionally broken with a whimper depending on what Junjie did. He was not sure he liked it or not, being completely /dominated/ like this. It was starting to feel good, though.

Junjie hummed in satisfaction at the noises Dick made. Speaking of noises, Yao made a terribly pathetic one over at the corner of the bed. "Junjie!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes, "Are you /finished/?"

At the sound of Yao's voice, Dick's gaze immediately moved to him. He frowned at the sight of him, not feeling as though it was right to say something in the situation he was in and waiting for Junjie to do something instead.

Junjie sighed, sitting up and getting off Dick. "Just a moment please," he grumbled under his breath, walking on his knees over to Yao, picking him up and carrying him back. "You have to wait Yao," he said, "Until Dick is ready, aru." Yao whined.

"Ready?" Dick repeated, swallowing. Ready for what? He sat up, suddenly feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Junjie was terrible at calming people. And since Yao was in no state to play the motherly role, Junjie said, "You'll want this, don't worry."

Dick was not sure how to react to such a statement. "A- alright," he murmured, nodding and sitting up fully, crossing his legs. "So what now?"

"We're going to take care of that erection of yours," Junjie said, holding Yao up with one hand and slipping Yao's pants off with the other. He gave Yao's cock a few teasing strokes, kissing him on the neck. "Aaah!" Yao cried, closing his eyes.

Watching, Dick let out a sound similar to a whimper, shifting uncomfortably. It was humiliating, to think the sight of Junjie touching Yao was actually something worth getting turned on over.

Junjie stopped, bringing his hand to Yao's mouth. Without being told, Yao held Junjie's fingers and thrust them into his mouth, sucking on them and letting out small whimpers.

Now, Dick found himself wondering exactly what Junjie had planned next. He knew what that usually lead to, Yao sucking on Junjie's fingers and all, but... how would it all come together, so to say?

Once Yao was done, Junjie led his hand under Yao's member and placed the soaked fingers at his entrance. Yao spread his legs obediently, and moaned as he felt Junjie's finger enter him.

Dick continued watching, letting out a sound between a hum and a moan, his own member embarrassingly hard. It was weird, almost as though watching porn but... without needing a computer or anything.

Junjie stretched him well, using three fingers. Once he was done, he pulled his hand away from the panting Yao and set him down. "Your turn," Junjie said, looking at Dick.

"Hmm?" Dick blinked, as if forcing himself out of a daze. "M- me too?" Why would they both need to be prepared? He frowned and nodded, crawling over to Junjie.

"Just like that," Junjie said, stopping Dick at his current position. He unzipped Dick's pants and quickly rid of them, followed by the underwear. He sucked on his own fingers, not sure if Dick would be as enthusiastic as Yao.

Dick shivered at the feeling of being totally exposed, and glanced at Yao worriedly, as if looking for some form of comfort. Yao had been much gentler than Junjie, after all. He then turned his gaze to Junjie and sunk his teeth into his lower lip.

Yao smiled at Dick excitedly. Junjie, once his fingers were properly lubricated, placed them at Dick's entrance and slid one in.

"Ah!" Dick let out a soft cry at the feeling, immediately clenching down around the intruder. That felt really /weird/, and even a bit painful.

"Relax," Junjie ordered. Yao sighed and moved over to Dick, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay," he whispered. He gave Junjie a hard glance, and Junjie sighed, being more gentle this time when thrusting the finger in and out of Dick's entrance.

Whimpering softly, Dick nodded, keeping his eyes shut. It was so weird... not bad, though. The pain was subsiding just a bit, and now it just felt very, very strange.

After too long had passed in Junjie's head, he added a second finger, thrusting them as he had done with the first. Yao leaned forward and placed his lips on Dick's forehead for comfort.

Dick let out another cry, but quickly stifled it, trying desperately not to do anything drastic. He took a deep breath and tried to relax into Yao's movements, ignoring Junjie's.

Yao kissed Dick's forehead, running his hands through the long hair. He murmured sweet nothings into Dick's ear, trying to help him through, knowing Junjie wasn't the kindest spirit.

Dick let out a soft sigh, enjoying Yao's touches much more than anything Junjie was doing. He drew another deep breath and leaned forward a bit to press a kiss to Yao's nose, as if trying to silently thank him.

Yao smiled, continuing his calming actions. Junjie added a third finger only briefly, then pulled them out altogether. "Done," he said.

Another sigh, this time one of pure relief. Still, Dick found that once Junjie's fingers were gone, he felt almost /empty/. Hm. "So... um... now what?"

"Yao," Junjie said. Yao smiled and laid down on his back, spreading his legs and looking at Dick. Junjie murmured in Dick's ear, "Take him."

Dick stared at Yao for a moment, then glanced back at Junjie, as if not sure exactly what was being asked of him. Would he even be able to do it? Yao was beautiful, and he had already acquired a liking to him. And it was obvious his arousal was not going to take care of itself. "Er... alrighty, then." Slowly, Dick nodded and crawled over to Yao, looking down at him almost anxiously

Yao bit his lip, pleading with his eyes. Junjie began to remove his own clothing.

Slowly, Dick moved forward, swallowing and grabbing hold of Yao's legs. He gently pushed them back a bit, trying to give himself the easiest access possible, before thrusting inside of the other with a loud groan.

Yao closed his eyes, letting out a high-pitched sough. Junjie gave them a few seconds, then moved forward. "Brace yourself," he told Dick, grabbing his hips.

"Wait, what?!" Dick turned, glancing at Junjie awkwardly. He was just barely getting used to the feeling of being inside of Yao; what in the world was Junjie planning to do?

Junjie let out a dark chuckle. "You think I'm going to fuck myself?" He placed his hands on Dick's shoulders to bend him over a little, and Yao lifted his rear a bit off the bed to make room.

Dick shrugged at this, not sure what to say or do but take a deep breath and prepare himself mentally for what Junjie obviously planned to do.

Junjie positioned himself, murmuring something in ancient Chinese and pushing himself in. Yao put his hand over Dick's, smiling at him reassuringly.

Dick screamed out, clutching Yao's legs for support and letting out weak gasps of air. He shut his eyes and bit down on his lower lip once more, trying to keep himself under control and get used to the feeling of Junjie inside him. It /hurt/.

Junjie sat completely still. He was used to this, his victims screaming or crying. Yao never did though. He sighed, resting his chin on Dick's shoulder, waiting.

The pain did not die down much, but Dick found himself slowly growing accustomed to the feeling. He gave a weak nod to Junjie, trying to show that he thought he was able to go on. Maybe he was not exactly fully ready yet, but he was certain he could handle it. And it would be embarassing to keep Yao and Junjie waiting for too long.

Junjie smiled, nodding at Yao. They looked in each other's eyes, and at the same they both moved, Junjie pulling himself out and Yao lowering his rear, then back again. Yao still held Dick's hand.

Dick let out another cry at this, eyes going wide as he found the previous pain almost immediately subsiding, being replaced by pleasure. He wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut, not sure what there was to say.

They moved in slow rhythm at first, then began to alternate so that Dick would have a bit of control. Yao panted, his cheeks flushed scarlet.

Dick was letting out a soft cry with each movement now, not sure what to do with himself. He occasionally gave a few thrusts, wanting to do /something/, but even so found himself feeling useless, relying solely on Junjie and Yao for the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Junjie took Dick's hips in his hands and guided him, breathing heavily onto the other's shoulder as they all moved with each other.

It felt even /better/ now, with all the movement at once. Dick whimpered pathetically, trying to follow Junjie's lead. He felt so close already, heat pooling in his stomach and hips growing embarassingly weary.

Yao let out loud whimpers and whines of pleasure, reaching back and grabbing the sheets beside his head. Junjie began thrusting faster.

Dick moaned loudly and tried to follow Junjie's movements and increase his own tempo, once again seemingly doing nothing but being driven along by the other's forcefulness. "Junjie," he found himself gasping out between moans, "I- I can't go on much... much longer," It felt fair to give a warning. And really, he was hardly able to hold on anymore at all.

Junjie reached down and around Dick, stroking Yao's cock roughly. At this Yao yelled out, and it wasn't long until he came, having been hard enough already in the beginning.

With Yao reaching his peak, Dick found himself feeling better about orgasming as well. In fact, it took only a few more thrusts before he threw his head back and cried out, spilling his seed inside of Yao.

Junjie grinned, able to focus on himself now. Once Yao had pulled himself off and scooted out of the way, Junjie pushed Dick onto all fours and thrust hard, letting out a moan.

Dick cried out loudly at this, exhausted and not sure if he was able to process the feeling of Junjie's thrusts any longer. He gripped the bedsheets, desperate for some form of support, body seemingly being lurched forward with each movement.

Junjie panted, desperate for release. It didn't take long; after about ten more seconds, he came and let out a loud moan, thrusting into Dick one last time.

A soft moan escaped Dick's lips and he all but collapsed onto his stomach, panting. He looked up at Yao, and turned a bit to glance at Junjie as well, not sure what was to be done now.

Junjie sat down, taking a few deep breaths. Yao scooted over to Dick and stroked his hair, staring down at him lovingly.

Dick glanced up at Yao, a weak smile forming on his lips. He liked Yao. A lot. But Yao was not his, of course - it had been made obvious enough during the duration of the time he spent here that he was Junjie's. Still, Yao's touches were much appreciated.

"We have decided," Yao said in a hushed tone, "That for payment you will give us the golden coin in your pants pocket."

Two things struck Dick as odd with this statement. Payment?! Hadn't THAT been payment enough?! And... how did Yao know of the coin? "What are-" He cut himself off, figuring that arguing with the two of them would not end well.

"We told you you would make up for not bringing us something," Yao said before Junjie could say something negative.

Deciding he might as well state exactly how he felt about this new form of payment, Dick sat up a bit and mumbled, "So /that/ wasn't payment?" He found his voice was going hoarse.

"That was the /cure,/" Junjie said, "I can fuck Yao whenever I want, aru." Yao gave him a hard glance.

Cure? How did... oh well, Dick decided it was better not to dwell on it. "You took off my pants, Junjie." he muttered. Now that he was starting to come down from his sex-induced high, he found himself more than a little irritable. "It's in there, like Yao said."

Junjie reached for the pants and pulled out the gold coin, studying it for a moment before handing it to Yao. Yao took it eagerly, staring at it with fascination.

"Got it from my dads' room," Dick admitted. "Not sure what it is, but I told my friend Ri about it, and she seemed curious..." He was not sure why he was telling them this. He had a feeling neither really cared much about it item's origin. "I guess I forgot to put it back in my parent's bedroom before I left to find you two,"

"It's beautiful," Yao whispered, holding it out in the light and twisting it, watching it shine.

Dick watched with a smile as Yao toyed with the coin, finding the sight rather amusing. "Don't know what I'll tell my dads, but ah... besides that, it's all yours, I guess." He shrugged, sitting up a bit more now and stretching.

Junjie handed Yao his silk golden robe, and he put it on, still staring at the coin curiously. "Thank you," he told Dick.

Shaking his head, Dick suddenly asked, "So... is that it, then? The... the bad luck is gone?" He sure hoped so. That was why he had come in here in the first place, after all.

"All gone," Junjie said, "You might even get some good luck, aru." Yao nodded. "Your Qi is healthy now," he said.

Dick smiled at this and breathed a soft sigh of relief. "Th- thank you!" he beamed.

Junjie handed Dick his clothes. "Leave whenever you want," he said, "There's no hurry, aru."

At these words, Dick supposed he should be relieved. He was free now! With his luck restored! And yet... he was not sure he was quite ready to leave Yao (or Junjie). Not to mention the amount of explaining he would have to do when he got home. "A- alright," He reluctantly crawled over to where his clothing had been tossed to.

Junjie pulled his own red silk robe on and got up, pulling the curtain aside and replacing it when he left. A plate of sweets appeared on the bed and Yao squealed. "Thank you Junjie!" he called, which was answered with a simple hum.

Dick glanced over at Yao, chuckling with amusement as he put on his shirt and went to work on his pants. Now that Junjie was gone, he felt much more... open, if that made sense. "Thank you again for help me," he murmured.

Yao nibbled on a cookie. "No problem," he said, "It's our pleasure, aru."

A sigh. "So should I leave now, then? I don't think there's much left for me to do around here." Dick stared at Yao now, eyes wandering over his face.

"No," Yao said, "You don't have to leave, aru. You can stay and talk."

"Really?" Perhaps Dick sounded a bit /too/ eager by this offer. He smiled. "Sure," he said, crawling back over. "Anything in particular to talk about?"

Yao pointed to the plate which held cookies, cupcakes, candies and other delights. "Eat," he said, taking another bite of his cookie, which was gooey and delicious-just the way he liked them.

Dick felt a bit of awkwardness form once more. "Can I?" he asked, not wanting to take from Yao what seemed to be rightfully his. Still, even as he questioned Yao's orders, he did take a cookie, giving it a small nibble.

"Good boy," Yao said, patting him on the head. "Eat all you want, aru. Junjie gives me whatever I want so I can always ask for more."

A frown formed on Dick's lips. "Is... What is Junjie like, really?" He had seemed so... scary, almost. But Yao spoke of him fondly, and obviously there was something about him that made Yao stay with him. But /what/?! He bit the cookie.

Yao's eyes lit up. "Junjie? He's my other half, aru. the Yang to my Yin. He's so nice to me and he spoils me."

"Nice to you?" Dick repeated with sceptisism. Junjie hardly seemed nice. But... maybe if he were with Yao, alone, a whole other side of him could be revealed? He was not sure. "Well... that's good for you, I suppose."

Yao nodded, taking a cupcake from the plate. "He seems mean but his heart was driven /deeep/ inside him." He took a bite of the cupcake, getting pink icing all over his mouth and nose.

Dick had to hold his breath to contain the giggle that nearly escaped his lips at the sight of Yao. "Is that so?" He was not particularly sure he knew what Yao even meant...

Yao nodded. "He has a hard time connecting to people," he said, "He doesn't feel other people's emotions like I do, aru." He licked his lips and tried to lick his nose, even going crosseyed. But to no avail.

An actual giggle managed to come out of his mouth this time. Dick took a bite of his own cookie, which was still unfinished. "Well, I prefer talking to you," he admitted. He /really/ liked talking to Yao. Almost as much as he liked talking to Flavius and Bobby.

Yao smiled. "If you knew him like I did, you would understand." He gave up on trying to get the icing off and took another bite.

"I'm sure I would," Dick murmured, finishing the cookie and going to take another one without thinking. "And what about you? What are you like?" he smiled brightly.

"Most people prefer Junjie to me," he said, "For like Junjie, I am not exactly what you see on the surface, aru."

Dick frowned at this, not understanding. "What do you mean?" he asked, glancing at him up and down as if his appearance would answer his question.

"I represent Yin," Yao said, "While Junjie stands for life, action, daring...I represent disease, coldness and death. That is why my skin is so much colder than his."

A frown remained on Dick's lips still. So what did that mean, he was attracted to death? "But... that's alright, isn't it? All of that stuff is... important, right?"

Yao nodded. "That is why we exist, aru. We represent what keeps balance in the world, aru. And that is what we do for people, we balance their lives, their bodies, everything about them."

A nod. It was so interesting, the way Yao and Junjie worked. Dick nibbled on the cookie and listened intently. "You two... it's amazing, though, what you do." A sigh.

Yao smiled. "Thank you," he said, "What about you? What are you like?"

Dick frowned at this, thinking for a long while. "Uh... I like..." Anime? The internet? There were not many things he was really interested in. "My friends," he finally answered, feeling pathetic. "And, uh... running...?"

Yao chuckled. "Very human things," he said, grabbing some chocolate from the plate. "Do you have a special person?" he asked.

He /liked/ both of his friends quite a bit. And of course there was Ri. "I'm not dating anyone at the moment, if that's what you mean," he finally answered, still feeling extremely... unimportant compared to Yao. "None of my friends know I'm gay, so I bet that would be part of the problem." An awkward chuckle.

Yao blinked, then nodded. "Most of the men who come to see us are reluctant," he said, "Junjie told me that they are stupid and close-minded, but I have picked up here and there about preferences to a certain gender, aru."

Dick let out a soft hum and nodded. "Oh well. I've told my dads, so that's a step forward, I suppose. And I'll come out eventually, I just need a bit of time." He forced a laugh and took another bite of cookie. "Until then, I'll just stay single."

Yao nodded and sucked on his chocolate, forgetting he still had icing on his nose.

Finishing his second cookie, Dick sighed and looked around the room, unsure of what to talk about now. He did not know Yao well at all, he had no clue how to relate to him. He settled with awkwardly humming a tune to himself.


	13. Pretty Drag Queen

Yao took out his purse and looked through his texts. No new messages; he looked around awkwardly. He wondered if anyone even knew he was a man.

Junjie walked in, sighing and rolling his eyes. Today had been _long_. Much too long. He needed something to get his mind off of things. He played with his braid a bit and walked to the counter, sitting beside Yao and failing to notice him at all at first.

Yao looked at him, staring for a moment. This man looked surprisingly like him...though not in drag of course. He couldn't say anything...he turned back to his purse and pretended to look through his phone.

Waiting for a moment, as if expecting something exciting to happen, Junjie groaned inwardly and looked around. He felt almost humiliated, being in such a place as this. Not that this was a particularly unheard of place for him to be. It was not until then that something bright pink caught his eye and he turned, coming face to face with Yao.

Yao jumped, having just looked back up at that moment. He blushed. "H-hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," Junjie greeted, staring at Yao up and down curiously. "You're a man, aru." he stated bluntly. There were multiple drag queens around, and he had heard from friends that they were quite popular. This was the first time he had really been face to face with one, though.

Yao brushed his hair behind his ear self-consciously. "Um...yeah," he said, "I don't look like it, do I?"

Junjie frowned at this, still staring at Yao, not saying anything for a moment before shrugging. "I didn't think you were at first..." he admitted. "But, when you get a better look," his eyes involuntarily glanced to the other's chest, "It's, er... rather obvious. No offense, aru." He blushed, feeling awkward.

Yao chuckled, holding his purse tightly. "I know," he said, "When I wear boys clothes people mistake me for a girl, aru. I'm used to that. I'm Yao by the way."

"Junjie," Junjie greeted awkwardly. "And uh... it's not a bad look. The dress, I mean." He smiled, but it quickly twisted into a smirk. "It's cute." _Yao_ was cute. Very cute.

Yao blushed again. "Thank you, Junjie," he said with a rather feminine smile. "You're pretty snazzy yourself, aru."

Snazzy. The world made Junjie chuckle slightly. He suddenly found a very _odd_ thought growing on his mind, and his earlier thoughts seemed to reappear. This time, however, "needing something to get his mind off of things" seemed to take on a much different meaning.

"So where are you from?" Yao asked. He liked Junjie so far. He was _very_ good-looking, someone he would be sure to tell his friends about later. And pretty sweet so far, with the compliments.

Junjie shrugged. "I live on the other side of the city, if that's what you mean. Been here most of my life, aru." His life was not very interesting. Besides, if he was going to go through with his mad plan, he did not have to focus on such things. Slowly, he leaned a bit closer to Yao. "What about you?"

"I'm from Beijing," Yao said, "A city boy I guess you could call me." He laughed sociably, liking the attention Junjie seemed to be giving him.

A smile. "Oh?" Junjie sighed and moved his whole chair just a _bit_ closer to the drag queen. He gave a small gesture to the other's outfit. "And what about this? How'd did _this_ happen, hm?" He tugged on the end of the dress.

Yao smiled. "It was my friends actually," he said, "They dared me to put on a dress, and I actually liked it, aru." He blushed. "They helped me get dressed tonight."

Junjie raised his eyebrow, finding the story interesting, to say the least. "Well your friends have excellent taste. You look _very_ nice, aru." Damn, his voice had been much too low when he said that. Almost seductive. He had not been going for that at all. It had been nothing but a complement...

Yao blushed even more, looking away with embarrassment. "Thank you," he said, "I'm so flattered!" He laughed and fanned himself with his hand by habit.

That really _was_ cute. Junjie laughed and gave a yank to Yao's ponytail, trying not to be too rough. "It's nothing. I give complements when complements are deserved," Yao seemed to like it, being complemented. "And you definitely deserve them, aru."

Yao bit his lip, unable to control his smiles. "Stop!" he said playfully, "You're embarrassing me!" He didn't get complimented often, unless it was by his straight female friends.

"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you," Junjie chuckled and tugged on Yao's ponytail again. "You're just so _cute_. And you're probably the only man I've ever seen able to wear a dress and look decent. More than decent."

"Thank you," Yao said, "Really, thank you so much. I don't get compliments often, aru..." He twirled his ponytail around his fingers, avoiding Junjie's gaze.

Junjie smirked, enjoying the way Yao looked. Deciding to just _say_ what he had now been wondering since he had first noticed Yao's true gender, Junjie quickly asked, "Are you a virgin?" The words came out awkwardly slurred.

Yao looked at Junjie, opening his mouth to say something but failing. After a few seconds he looked away, playing with his purse. "Yes," he said sheepishly.

"Really? Someone as pretty as you never getting laid?" Junjie chuckled, still smiling, but honestly internally shocked. Someone like Yao... was _never_ a virgin! The thought made him even more intrigued.

"Well I'm not _really_," Yao said, "I've had to...give...head...quite a few times during high school due to bullying and...it's complicated, aru." He ran his fingers over the side of his face, ashamed.

Junjie suddenly frowned at this. "Ah..." He struggled to find the right words to say. Knowing that bullying had been involved... now it was suddenly a touchy subject. "What if I, uh... tried and..." He shook his head, face flushing, not knowing where he was going with this anymore.

"Tried and what?" Yao asked, interested once Junjie trailed off. He guessed he got that habit from hanging around girls too much. Seeing Junjie's facial expression, he added, "It's not a big deal, that...what I did in high school thing. It doesn't bother me at all, aru." He found himself wondering what was going on. Was he _flirting_ with Junjie?

An extremely embarrassed smile formed on Junjie's face. "I... uh... thought... well, I was just thinking..." He looked down, "What if I made it so you're not a virgin anymore?!" Again, his words were slurred and awkward, and he found himself hating the way he had worded it all. Oh well, too late to take it back now.

Yao sat there for a second. What should he say? "Um..." he began, "I'm not going to say no..." He looked at Junjie playfully. "Could you convince me into it?"

Junjie grinned. "I bet I could, aru." he answered, tone a bit too cocky for his own good. "Is there, like, a... room... we could... go to?"

Yao nodded, standing up. "I could get us one, aru." He beckoned Junjie to follow, and walking over to the security guard, he was even more conscious of the way his heels forced him to swing his hips a bit when he walked. He showed his ID to the guard, who nodded and stood by to let them through.

Extremely impressed, Junjie nodded. "Great. When we get there, get on the bed, but keep the dress on, do you understand?" He wanted to undress Yao himself, he decided. Besides, undressing your partner was an extremely important part of seducing them.

"Okay," Yao said, not believing what he was about to do. He went up a floor, the top floor, and used his ID as a room key. Once they were both in the suite he closed the door and took his shoes off.

Junjie took his shoes off as well, assuming it was the right thing to do or something, and nodded towards the bed. "Go on, on the bed." he commanded, trying not to keep his words too forceful. He would hate to bring back some post-traumatic stress disorder or something from high school bullying.

Yao smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting down, scooting to the back and hugging his knees, looking at Junjie expectantly.

Chuckling, Junjie walked over and sat down beside Yao, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're cute. And I _promise_ you'll like this, aru. I've done it before." He chuckled slightly and placed another kiss on his forehead, then his chin.

Yao giggled, looking away. "You're too sweet," he said. He was nervous...he would lose his virginity to some guy he met five minutes ago?!

Junjie said nothing, grabbing hold of Yao's chin and gently forcing to him to turn back to face him. He placed a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose, then the tip, then a light kiss to the lips. "Lay down, okay? And trust me." He winked.

Yao blushed, lying down and looking up at him. "I still need some convincing," he warned, though he still smiled.

"Trust me, by the time I'm done, you'll be convinced." Junjie laughed kindly. Honestly, he was shocked this was so easy thus far. It was not every day you ran into a pretty drag queen willing to have sex with a stranger. He began to unbutton the front of Yao's dress, lightly trailing kisses over the skin beneath as it was exposed.

Yao looked down at him, smiling. Once Junjie got to his stomach he stopped him. He didn't say a word.

Junjie looked up, frowning. "Is something the matter?" he asked, hand running over Yao's nipples. Yao was not having second thoughts, was he? He chewed on his lip worriedly.

Yao smiled at him. "I'm a big fan of foreplay," he mumbled, "Virgin or not, aru."

Not sure how Yao could be a fan of anything sexual without having ever experienced it for himself, Junjie could not help but laugh at such a request. "Cute," he mumbled, leaning forward to give his right nipple a hard nip. "Very well, foreplay it is,"

Yao shivered, letting out a breath. That hurt...but he wasn't about to push Junjie away.

Junjie turned and bit at the other nipple, being less harsh this time and rather sort of nibbling at it for a moment, using his tongue to flick over the tip playfully before pulling up and turning to suck at Yao's collarbone.

Yao moaned, grabbing hold of Junjie's shirt and throwing his head back to give more room. That felt so good...

Junjie grinned at the reaction he got and sucked a bit harder, intent on leaving a decent-sized mark. He licked the spot of flesh for a moment and turned to another area of Yao's neck, biting down and sucking there as well, hand moving to pinch and tease his nipples once more.

Yao whimpered sensually, grabbing Junjie's sides and pulling him down more. "Junjie..."

A low laugh emitted from Junjie's throat. He pulled up, glancing at the reddened spots on Yao's neck before murmuring, "Did you like that, then?"

Yao looked up at him pathetically, rubbing his cheeks. "Yes," he said.

Junjie smiled. "I knew you would, aru," he answered, leaning down to capture Yao's mouth in a kiss which he immediately deepened by parting his lips.

Yao hummed, opening his mouth submissively.

Without further warning, Junjie thrust his tongue into Yao's mouth, exploring it and running over every inch he could reach, head moving a bit to try and get better access. He wondered how many people Yao had kissed before.

Letting loose a moan, Yao felt around Junjie's body, lingering over the strong arms.

Junjie continued, tongue still moving around inside Yao's mouth, running over the roof of his mouth, his inner cheeks, pressing against his tongue - basically anywhere he could reach. Finally, the need for air became too much, however, and he pulled away, a bit of spit running down his chin, unsure of who is belonged to.

Yao looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, panting for breath. "You're really good at that," he commented breathlessly.

A chuckle. "I'm glad you think so, aru. Thank you." Junjie gently let his hand slip beneath Yao's head and tug at his ponytail, removing the band and letting the silky hair flow around his shoulders. He hummed and ran a hand through it. "Convinced yet?"

Yao bit his lip, waiting a few seconds before answering, "I think so..."

"Good," Junjie answered, grinning. He pressed a hand to Yao's crotch, rubbing a bit and moving his hand to the rim of the panties he wore beneath his dress. "So you're okay with this, then?" He gently tugged them down a bit.

"Mmm-" Yao hummed, laying his head back. "Yes," he said, his voice deeper than usual, which was still considerably feminine despite that.

Junjie smiled brightly and pulled the panties off all the way, throwing them off the bed carelessly. He then began to pull off the dress, which he had already gotten to work on removing earlier. Once that was off and Yao was fully undressed, he paused for a moment, staring at and admiring Yao.

Yao whined, bringing his legs up defensively. "Don't look at me," he whimpered.

"Why not?" Junjie asked, honestly shocked by such a request. "You're beautiful, aru!" He forced his legs back down.

Yao blushed at already being half-hard from this, covering his eyes with his fists.

"Not just beautiful," Junjie added, rolling his eyes and pulling the other's hands away from his face. "Adorable. You're very adorable, aru." He leaned down to capture Yao's mouth in a kiss once more.

Yao kissed back, liking Junjie's eyes _not_ being on his body. He hummed in appreciation, taking hold of Junjie's arms and pulling him down weakly.

Junjie smiled against the other's lips and wrapped an arm around Yao's neck, pulling him a bit closer and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss a bit more, before pulling away. He smiled down at the other. "You're okay with all of this now, right?"

"I think so," Yao said, "I like your kisses, aru." He had only kissed a handful of people before, three out of four being females. Junjie's kisses were so much more confident, and they felt so much _better_.

Beaming at this, Junjie nodded. He kissed downwards once more, quicker this time as if deliberately trying to reach a certain spot. When he reached Yao's vital regions he glanced up once more, almost questioningly.

Yao looked down, adrenaline rushing through his body the lower Junjie went. He didn't say anything, curious as to what was going to happen next...what it would feel like.

When Yao said nothing to stop him, Junjie stuck his tongue out, licking up the other's cock from base to tip, and sucking lightly on the head. He kept his eyes firmly placed on his face.

Yao's mouth turned into an o, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. That felt so good...

Junjie sucked a bit more, using his tongue a bit to lap at the tip before lowering himself down, taking deep breaths through his nose and bobbing his head. It had been awhile since he had sucked _anyone_ off, and he had not exactly done it many times in the past, so he could not help but worry about his ability to do such things.

Yao moaned, spreading his legs and bending his knees. "That-...feels good," he panted.

At this, Junjie pulled up, licking his lips and nodding. "I know it does," he answered, stroking the other's member gently as he stared down at him.

Yao panted, leaning his head back onto the bed. He forgot all about being naked, and only wanted more of Junjie's sucking, stroking...

"Alright, you want more?" Junjie inquired, hand continuing to run up and down Yao's cock. " Try and lift up your backside a little, aru. For better access." He was rather hard too, by now, and wanted now to try and hurry things along.

Yao opened his eyes and looked down. He lifted his up his legs and grabbed under his knees, pulling them up and apart. "Like this?" he asked, unsure if that was what Junjie meant.

"Yeah, perfect," Junjie nodded, leaning forward a bit and extending a hand to Yao's mouth. "Suck on my fingers, alright? Get as much spit on them as possible, aru." He smiled kindly.

Yao did as he was told, sucking on them and wetting them as best he could with lying down on his back.

Junjie nodded again, humming slightly with satisfaction and pulling the hand away. "Good job," he murmured, grabbing ahold of the other's legs and pulling them up a bit more, before thrusting a middle finger into Yao's entrance.

Yao squeaked, taking hold of his legs again so he wouldn't close them instinctively.

"Try and relax, okay? It'll feel better soon, aru." Junjie smiled encouragingly and thrust the finger in and out a few times, trying to stay slow and gentle, and making sure Yao did not tear or anything.

Yao whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. It felt so strange, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He knew he would eventually, with what people said about sex, and that was what kept him from refusing to go on.

Slowly, Junjie added in a second finger. He thrust both now, spreading them apart and doing his best to stretch him. "You alright?" he asked worriedly, hoping Yao was not in any pain.

Yao nodded, keeping his eyes closed. He wanted this to be over...

Junjie was quick to add a third finger, only thrusting it a few times before pulling all three out. "Done, aru," he noted. He looked down at Yao, admiring him once more, and hoping he was at least sort of enjoying this.

Yao sighed, opening his eyes, only to close them again and furrow his brow. Now that Junjie's fingers were gone...he wanted them back.

With that, Junjie went to removing his own clothing. He hastily unbuttoned the front of his shirt, throwing it off to the side carelessly, and went to his pants. Soon, he was completely naked. "Keep your legs spread, aru. This will... probably hurt. But you should be okay, it will stop soon." He smiled reassuringly.

Yao nodded, staring at Junjie's muscles in admiration. "You're so strong," he murmured.

Junjie blushed at this, shaking his head. "Stronger than you, maybe... but..." He did not think he was very strong at all. He had friends much more powerful than he. Oh well, that was not important. Stroking his own cock until it was fully erect, Junjie then grabbed ahold of Yao's legs and thrust inside of him with a soft gasp.

Yao gasped, letting out a yelp. It didn't hurt very much, he just wasn't expecting it to be so...sudden. He let go of his legs and took hold of the pillow above him.

Junjie stared at Yao for a moment, remaining completely still. He smiled and ran a hand through Yao's hair. "Can I move?" he asked softly, shifting just a bit.

Yao swallowed, then nodded. "Yeah," he said breathlessly, "Go slowly please..."

Smiling, Junjie nodded. "I will," he assured, stroking Yao's hair softly once more before pulling out a bit and thrusting back inside, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he did so. He took a moment, as if giving Yao time to adjust to the feeling, before repeating the motion a bit faster.

"Oh GOD!" Yao cried, gripping the pillow tightly. That felt _amazing_. He took short but deep breaths as Junjie continued, then subconsciously reached down to his own aching member.

Junjie grinned at the sight of Yao, and the _sounds_ he was making, thrusts increasing in speed. He grabbed onto the other's legs for better support as he sped up, getting rougher as well.

Yao whimpered with each thrust, stroking his own cock desperately. "Junjie!" he cried, grabbing Junjie's arm tightly.

Junjie watched Yao, a grin on his face at how _beautiful_ the other looked. He continued his thrusting, nails digging into the other's legs a bit as he struggled to keep a firm grip.

Yao let out a loud sound, halfway between a moan and a cry. He felt himself grow close to release.

Junjie panted heavily, groaning softly as his thrusts lost a bit of tempo and began losing rhythm entirely, focusing much too hard on the pleasure to care anymore. He was already very close, and only really trying to hold back from releasing so the pleasure running through him would not stop.

Yao moved his body with Junjie, and his cries grew louder until he came into his own hand. "Junjie!" he yelled, gripping the other's arm tightly.

Junjie groaned once more, a bit louder this time, as the tight heat around his cock only tightened even more when Yao reached his peak. His thrusts grew faster, and just a moment later he came as well, riding out his orgasm with a few rough, uneven thrusts.

Yao shivered when he felt Junjie cum inside him, panting and waiting for his heart to go back to normal speed.

Junjie did the same, waiting to calm down a bit before pulling out of the other and collapsing beside him. "How was that?" he asked with a breathy chuckle.

Yao looked at him. "That was the weirdest thing I've ever done," he said, smiling.

"Aww," Junjie laughed at this and tugged on a strand of Yao's hair. "It felt good, though, right?"

"It felt amazing," Yao said, "That was..." he looked at the ceiling, at a loss for words.

Junjie smiled. He kept the strand of Yao's hair he had pulled on in his hands, playing with it and twirling it between his fingers. "I'm glad," he answered, taking a deep breath.

"That tired me out," Yao said, "I don't know if I want to go back out there..."

A laugh. "You don't have to. We can stay in here instead, if you want, aru. I don't have to work tomorrow." Junjie shrugged and sat up, sighing and leaning against the wall behind the bed.

Yao sat up too, reaching over the bed for his panties and pulling them on. "I don't want to keep you here," he said.

"No, seriously," Junjie grabbed Yao's arm. "I'm fine with just staying here for the night." Going back home would mean a long drive anyway, and he was not sure he wanted to travel to the other side of the city in the middle of the night anyway.

Yao looked at him. "You really want to stay here?" he asked, skeptical, "It's not that late..."

Junjie's face flushed a bit. "It's pretty late for me, aru." He did not stay up very late, usually because work required him to get up early in the morning. Tonight was one of the few exceptions. "Besides, I'd be a pretty awful person if I just fucked you and left, right?"

Yao chuckled. "I thought that's how it worked," he said, "Though I don't know if I _want_ you staying for long...I might fall in love with you, aru." Something told him it was too late; but he pushed it away. It wasn't possible to fall in love with someone that quickly.

Eyes widening a bit at these words, Junjie forced an awkward chuckle. Yao was joking, right? He had to be. "Well, I'll try my best not to be too appealing then," he forced another laugh.

Yao smiled, picking up his dress and pulling it over his head. Now that he thought about it, Junjie was...too cute. The way he talked, the things he said...

Frowning when as he watched Yao get dressed, Junjie asked, "Wait, you are staying, aren't you?" The more he thought about it, the more time he wanted to spend with the drag queen.

"Yeah," Yao said, "I don't like being naked. Also I love wearing dresses!"

Junjie laughed. "Suit yourself," He crawled forward and pulled on the end of Yao's dress. "You look cute in a dress," he murmured. "But you're beautiful when you're naked. I don't see why you wouldn't like it."

Yao blushed, buttoning up the front of his dress. "Thank you...but I never really liked my body, aru."

"Why not?" Junjie tugged at the dress again. "You look amazing, aru. I can't think of a single reason why you would want to hide it."

"I just don't," Yao said, "Everyone mistakes me for a girl. I'd rather be a girl than deal with what I have because of the way my body looks...I can't defend myself and I attract mean people. Anyways I don't think I'm pretty at all."

Junjie frowned and stood up, walking around to face Yao's front. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Yao's lips. "You are pretty. Very pretty. Alright?" He smiled.

Yao looked into Junjie's eyes, and a smile snuck onto his face. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"It's nothing. I said it before, didn't I? I give compliments when they are deserved." Junjie chuckled and sat down on the bed, motioning for Yao to do the same.


	14. Mermaid Yao

Yao swam upward, toward the surface to refill his lungs. He noticed a small boat and stopped, wondering what was going on. It was a small boat, too small to be out in the middle of the ocean like this.

Junjie growled, going over the damp maps he had managed to bring with him. None of them were any good. He was glad to have gotten out of the sinking ship and be alive and all, but he had _no clue_ where he was, or how to get to land again. It felt like he had been out here for years...

Yao wasn't able to hold his breath any longer, so he decided to risk it and go to the surface anyway. Once he got there and breathed in and out a few times, watching the boat. There was only one man on it. Probably a life boat, though he hadn't seen many of those in his life.

Another annoyed growl-like sigh. Junjie threw the map down and looked around the small boat. All he had was the two useless maps, a half-empty bottle of water, and some bread, most of which was gone. "I'm stuck out here forever," he muttered. "I'm going to die of starvation or hunger or _boredom_ or something..."

Curiosity overpowering him, he submerged again and swam over to the boat, running his hands over the underneath. What if the man had a weapon? Still, it was exciting and new and Yao couldn't resist.

Junjie placed his hand over the boat and into the ocean, drawing shapes in the water. He glanced up at the sky, wishing it were not so very hot outside.

Seeing a hand break the water, Yao smiled and peered over the side of the boat's underneath, bringing his face close to the surface of the water. The man was handsome, a sailor he could see from the clothes he wore. It was definitely a life boat. Maybe there were more like it?

He did not even have a way to move the stupid boat. Junjie had simply been rowing it, which, while it did technically make it move further, also made his arms ache and it was _extremely_ slow. Now that he thought about it, he should probably be trying to travel a bit further... but he did not exactly have the will for that right now - he was much too tired.

Again curiosity overtook Yao and he surfaced, leaning his arms on the side of the boat and resting his head on them. He didn't say anything, not knowing what language the sailor spoke.

When the boat seemingly lost a bit of balance, as if weighed down by something on the opposite side, Junjie turned and let out an embarrassing cry of surprise. Was that a person? In the... water? He blinked, staring, half certain he had gone insane.

Yao smiled at the sailor's reaction. "Hello!" he said, "Privyet! Nihao! Konichiwa!" He named off the languages he knew from the area, hoping the sailor would pick up on at least one of them. He was probably Asian, since his face looked so, but other mermaids always said human races can be misleading.

Junjie blinked with confusion again. Assuming this newcomer spoke Chinese, seeing as he had just greeted him in it, he used the language in question (which he preferred) to ask, "Wh- what are you?"

Yao let his tail wrap around the other side of the boat and flop over the side. "I'm a mermaid!" he said, "What are you?"

The boat rocked in a way Junjie feared was dangerous, and he gasped with fear. "Careful! It'll tip!" he snapped, shifting in hopes of trying to even out the newly acquired weight. "I'm a human," he said, having a difficult time processing the fact that a mermaid was in front of him. Surely he was hallucinating, right?

"Why are you here?" Yao asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sighing at the memory, Junjie answered, "I was on a cruise of sorts and ah... we sunk. Those of ah... 'higher status' got a life boat to themselves. Like I did. But I got... kind of lost in that storm last night..." He briefly wondered why he was even bothering to have a conversation with this being.

"You're of higher status then?" Yao asked, "Do you have lots of money?"

A shrug. "I guess so. More than lots of people do..." Junjie sighed sadly. "Or at least, I did. I dunno if I'm ever going to get home now, though." He looked around, seeing nothing but ocean for as far as his vision could go.

"I could help you," Yao said, "I know my way around here."

He _had_ to be going insane. Junjie remained silent, half wondering if this was some sort of... dream, maybe. "No offense, but ah... I thought that... mermaids weren't... real." Damn, would that offend him?

Yao laughed. "We are," he said, "After mermaid hunting became a sport we don't stick around anymore, but it used to be a pastime for us to play with humans."

"Really?" Why didn't anyone tell him that? Junjie shook his head with confusion. "So you're... a mermaid. Or... merman...?" It was definitely a boy, but he had referred to himself as a mermaid, hadn't he?

Yao nodded, smiling. "I'm impressed that you noticed," he said, "I'm more of a mermaid than a merman, though my body is biologically male. Mermen are much stronger than me, and...well...we can say the people I'm attracted to aren't what's normal in nature."

Junjie chuckled. "Alright, then. That works." He still could hardly process that he was talking to this creature. "Well, ah... my name is Junjie."

"Nice to meet you Junjie!" Yao said, "I'm Yao. I understand you need help getting home?"

"Yes, I do," Junjie replied, nodding. "I don't even know where I am... Would you really help me?"

Yao nodded. "Of course I would!" he said, "As long as you don't capture and sell me!"

Shaking his head, Junjie assured the mermaid, "The thought never crossed my mind, don't worry." He chuckled.

"Good," Yao said, "We're pretty close to Japan. It will just take a few days to get you to China."

"Okay, that's good," Junjie answered, smiling. If this really was reality, which he still was not sure it was... then he was going home! "Th- thank you,"

"Hmm," Yao said, looking around the boat. "I'll be right back," he said, diving back into the water.

Junjie raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. "Ah... okay..."

After a while Yao returned with a rope. He tied it to the front of the boat. He looked at Junjie. "I'll pull you there, okay?"

"Pull me?" Junjie repeated with a laugh. "If you're okay with that... sure!"

Yao nodded and submerged again, wrapping the rope around his hand and swimming forward. The boat made his speed slower than usual, but it wasn't too heavy to manage.

Junjie held on, watching the other, shocked that this was all happening. Was he really going to get home? Because of a _mermaid_?!

Once it was dark, Yao stopped pulling and let go of the rope. He was tired. He went up to the boat and leaned over it. "Junjie," he said, panting, "Can I sleep on the boat? If I sleep in the water I'll float away and I'll lose you."

Junjie laughed at the thought. "Alright, sure." he replied, shifting a bit so that Yao's weight would not cause the boat to tip or something.

With a heave, Yao managed to pull himself into the boat. It tipped dangerously, and he did his best to steady it.

Remaining still for a moment as he waited for the boat to get used to the new weight, Junjie stared at Yao. A mermaid. A mermaid was helping him get back to his home. It was so strange... "Thanks, by the way. For helping me and all..." He smiled kindly.

"No problem," Yao said, situating himself so his long, black tail hung over the side, "I like helping you. You're different from other sailors, I can tell."

"I'm not really a sailor," Junjie answered, chuckling and rolling his eyes. All he had really wanted was a cruise. A relaxing break from things. Oh well. "But ah... thank you." He was not sure what else to say.

"Oh!" Yao said, "Maybe that's why! All the sailors I'd met and in the stories they're too hard and lustful for me. You're...sweet."

Junjie chuckled again. "Sweet?" he repeated. He was not "sweet". He could not think of anyone who had ever called him that before, in fact. "You're much sweeter than I am, I assure you."

Yao looked down, his cheeks pink. "The only humans I ever came in contact with tried to rape me," he said, "So yes, you're very sweet."

"Rape you?!" Junjie repeated, stunned at the idea. He momentarily considered asking how you even would do such a thing to a mermaid, but decided now was not the time to ask. "I... I wouldn't do that to you."

Yao smiled. "Humans are known for their lusts," he said, "Though I think that's lies. Mermaids are just as guilty, they just don't try to force mating on anyone."

Force mating. Junjie snorted with amusement at the term. "Well... I'm sorry, I guess. That you have to go through all of that. But you're safe with me, so don't worry." Yao did not seem like the type to worry, though.

Yao shrugged. "I can tell you're different," he said, "Though I may be rash. And it's fine, that was years ago and they didn't actually do anything to me."

Junjie nodded, remaining silent for a moment as he looked around, wishing they could be surrounded with something that was not water. That was all he had seen for days now. Water. Finally, he turned back to the mermaid. "I guess we should rest now. You worked hard today."

Yao nodded. "We'll get there tomorrow evening hopefully," he said, laying down against the wood.

Junjie hummed in response, laying down as well, keeping a bit of distance between him and the mermaid. However, perhaps out of interest, he slowly extended a hand to run through Yao's hair.

Yao glanced at him, and a small smile appeared. "You like my hair?" he asked.

"Yeah," Junjie admitted, twirling it around now. "Soft," His eyes wandered from the mermaid's hair to his eyes, which he found himself staring into.

Yao stared back, his being stirring with curiosity and something else he couldn't place. "You should feel it when it's dry," he said slowly.

"Yeah, bet'd be even softer, hm?" Admittedly, the feeling of the wet hair felt very nice against Junjie's fingers. Sleek and soft and cool. He wished his hair were as manageable when wet.

Yao nodded, still not taking his eyes from the other's. "You're very pretty," he said quietly, as if it was an afterthought.

Junjie frowned at the compliment. "Pretty?" he repeated. Of all the words he had been described of in his lifetime, "pretty" was not one of them.

Yao nodded. "Your face is soft, not like other men's', and your eyes are pretty." Even by the dim light, he found himself unable to look away.

"Hmm... thank you," he replied, unsure of what else to say. Junjie did not receive compliments like that. Ever. "You're very pretty too. And you have beautiful eyes..." He stared into them for a while longer.

Yao smiled. "Thank you very much," he said, resting his head on his hands.

Junjie chuckled. "We should get some sleep," he murmured, finally closing his eyes.

Yao hummed, closing his eyes as well.

The next morning, Junjie awoke _certain_ that he had dreamt the day before. No way had he really seen a mermaid! No way was a mermaid helping him back to his home! And yet... when he opened his eyes, the very first thing he saw was... a mermaid. He gasped with shock.

Yao stared at Junjie, smiling at the other's reaction. "Good morning!" he said, "You're finally awake!"

Sitting up and shaking his head with disbelief, Junjie answered, "G- good morning." He yawned sleepily. "You... you're real..." he muttered.

Yao sat up as well. "I am," he said, "Ready to get moving?"

"Already?" Junjie asked with surprise. "You just woke up, didn't you? I don't want you working so early..." He felt kind of bad, having Yao do all of the work to get _him_ home. Why was he even helping him?!

"I've been awake for an hour or so," Yao said, "And it's fine, I like having something to do, especially to help someone."

Junjie sighed. "Well, alright. But you can stop whenever you need to. I don't want to work you to death." He smiled and glanced at their surroundings again, the sight of never-ending ocean starting to be tiresome.

"Okay," Yao said, jumping over the side of the boat as carefully as he could. He took the rope and started to pull.

About halfway through the day, Junjie gave the rope a sharp tug, hoping to get Yao's attention. "Hey, you should take a break!" he called. He did not want Yao working so much... it made him feel bad, seeing him doing so much for him like this.

Yao surfaced, eyeing Junjie. He swam over to the boat and leaned over it. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Junjie shook his head. "No, I just don't want you to work all day. Take a break for a bit, alright?" It's not like he had anywhere to be; Yao could take his time getting to his home. A short break would definitely not hurt.

Yao sighed, then hoisted himself into the boat again. "Mermaids are busy creatures," he said, "As much as we would love to sit around, we are forced to be active."

"Aww, then it'll be nice for a break, then, won't it?" Junjie asked playfully, yanking on a strand of Yao's hair.

Yao chuckled. "Not when there are things to do," he said, "Though I guess a few minutes won't hurt." He put his hand over Junjie's, the one that was playing with his hair.

For a reason Junjie had absolutely no idea of, his face reddened a bit. He tried to force himself to forget about it, smiling and saying, "Great. What do you guys usually eat? All I have is some bread, but, ah..." He trailed off. What _do_ mermaids eat?!

"I eat fish," Yao said, "Seaweed, other sea plants. I like human food, though I can never get my hands on it. Not bread necessarily but...sweet things."

Junjie made a mental note to buy some sweets to repay Yao for helping him, once they got home. "You can go get some food then, if you like. I... won't be going anywhere." He laughed and looked around at the water surrounding them.

"Oh yeah," Yao said, "I forgot I haven't eaten." He laughed. "I'll be back." With that, he jumped over the edge of the boat and dived deep.

Junjie nodded, watching as Yao disappeared beneath him. He wondered what it looked like down there. What was it like, living underwater? He had only seen such a place in films...

After a while, Yao returned, having eaten a whole fish. He leaned over the side. "Ready to move, or do you want to talk more?" he asked.

Shrugging, Junjie answered, "Is that enough rest time?" Yao really had not "rested" much at all, though. Still, he seemed to be in quite a hurry to get a move on.

"Yeah," Yao said, "I'm all energized." He submerged again and took the rope, pulling the boat once again.

Junjie laughed and nodded, watching as he went beneath the water once more. With the pace Yao was at, they would be home in no time, he thought.

It was almost sunset when the land came into view. He stopped pulling, and surfaced. He looked at Junjie questioningly.

"Where... are we?" Junjie inquired, feeling a bit like an idiot. Yao had mentioned being near Japan... was that their current location? He had no clue. Honestly, he was just relieved to see land again.

Yao swam over to the boat. "China," he said, "I don't know what city." He didn't know what else to say.

Oh, really? So they were this close already. Junjie beamed at the mermaid. "Great! So we just need to go to shore and figure out what city we're in, and from there I should be able to get home!"

"Yeah!" Yao said, smiling back. He was hesitant, though he wasn't sure why. After a moment, he went back into the water and pulled the boat until it was a close distance. Then he stopped.

"Something wrong?" Junjie called. It seemed strange, for Yao to stop so suddenly like that.

Yao let go of the rope and leaned on the boat again. "You're here..."

At these words, Junjie could not help but frown, for reasons he was unsure of. "Oh, great," he said, tone hollow. "You... can't go with me, can you?"

"I...I could," Yao said, "But it'd be a hassle. Besides, everyone would want to steal me and sell me away."

Junjie shook his head. "No, they won't! I'll keep you safe." He smiled reassuringly, unsure of why he wanted Yao with him so badly. "We'll get a hotel room tonight... and you can stay in the bathtub or something..."

Yao laughed. "Junjie," he said, "You don't want to carry around a _mermaid_, you don't owe me anything!" Still, he didn't want Junjie to leave...he found himself attached to the human.

"Don't owe you?!" Junjie repeated. "Yao, I owe you everything! Hell, I probably owe you my life!" He wouldn't have survived on nothing but bread forever... "Come on, I'll carry you and everything, it'll be fine."

Yao looked at him skeptically. "Do you honestly want to?" he asked, "You're not trying to sell me or anything, right?"

Shaking his head, Junjie replied earnestly, "I promise I won't sell you, Yao. Or rape you. I just want to repay you for helping me so much." He smiled.

Yao smiled a bit. "Thank you," he said, "It's a nightmare living in the ocean, despite what humans think. But how are you going to get me on land without people noticing?"

Junjie thought for a moment. "I could go to shore and buy a stroller, maybe? Or a wheelchair? Something you could sit in and still move around in." He shrugged. He could carry Yao, but that would look rather strange.

"But wouldn't people notice my tail?" he asked. His tail was long, longer than Junjie's height probably. How could someone not notice that?

Oh, right... "Can you kind of, ah... tuck it in? Beneath you? Or... sit on it?" Any way of hiding it would be nice... Junjie sighed, honestly having no clue how to keep a mermaid's identity hidden.

Yao nodded. "I can fit into small spaces when hiding," he said, "I could try at least."

Junjie smiled. "Okay, great! So I'll go into town and find you something to sit in, and be back soon!" For some reason... he just could not part with Yao yet. This would _have_ to work.

Yao shifted around as Junjie talked to the other humans in the hotel. He was quite uncomfortable, but he did his best to keep his tail underneath the blanket Junjie had gotten for him. He sat in the wheelchair, watching Junjie and hoping he would be let out of the confinement soon.

Soon, Junjie returned, a room key in his hands. "There we go! Room 75. On the ground floor specifically because you're 'handicapped'." He chuckled and pet Yao on the head. "Follow me," He turned to walk down a hallway.

Yao looked around the hallway. "Human things are so pretty," he said, pushing his wheelchair after Junjie.

"Not really," Junjie muttered. "We have a tendency to _ruin_ pretty things, actually." He rolled his eyes, glancing at Yao again as he got to their room and he unlocked it, opening the door and holding it for the mermaid.

Yao pushed his chair in, unable to stop himself from letting his raven-colored tail out as soon as he was safely inside. "Is this it?" he asked.

Junjie nodded, looking around. It was a small, single-room apartment-style hotel room with a bathroom to the left. "If you prefer water, you can stay in the bathtub," he stated. Did mermaids have to be in water? Or was it a preference thanks to their tails?

"I might later," Yao said, "But I like human blankets, they're so soft." He touched the bed and looked at Junjie, reaching his arms out. "Can you help me?" he asked.

Laughing softly, Junjie nodded, walking over to Yao and picking him up. He groaned slightly, the other's tail being much heavier than expected. However, he still managed to get him from the chair to the bed, which were extremely close to each other anyway, so it was not that hard a task. "Here?"

Yao nodded, laying back on the blanket. He giggled, turning over and rubbing his head on it. "Soft!" he exclaimed.

Laughing again, Junjie sat down on the end of the bed. "Yeah, it is," he agreed, petting the sheets. He stared at Yao with amusement.

Yao chuckled, looking up at Junjie. "I'm happy, Junjie," he said, as if it was a new thing to him.

"Really?" Junjie asked, the way Yao worded the statement coming across as extremely adorable to him. "I'm glad."

Yao smiled, burying his face in the blanket. "Thank you for this," he mumbled into it.

Shaking his head and waving his hand dismissively, Junjie replied, "It's nothing! I owe you." He chuckled and leaned forward to pet Yao's head again.

"Was I right?" Yao asked, looking over at him, "Is my hair softer when dry?"

Junjie nodded, running a hand through the dark brown hair. "Yeah, it is." he answered, sounding impressed. "Damn, how do you get it so soft?!"

Yao shrugged. "Mermaids are conditioned to be humans' weakness...though I'm kind of a freak between mermaid and merman. I doubt I could do much tempting if I wanted!" He chuckled.

Junjie remained silent, not sure how to answer to this. Tempting... "I bet you could," he finally stated. "You're cute enough to..." What did mermaids do in the legends? "...lure someone into the sea or something." A laugh.

Yao laughed. "I could pretend to be a girl," he said, "That would work for me...maybe. But I'm not really one to stick to legend."

Junjie shrugged. "Well you don't have to. I was just kidding." He sighed. "You are very pretty, though." He _could_ lure someone, he thought. Easily.

Yao blushed and smiled. "Thank you," he said, "You're very handsome."

"Thanks," Junjie answered quietly, face a bit redder than usual. After a moment of silence, he asked, "So what now? How do we spend the rest of the night?" There was not much to do when having to take care of a mermaid.

Yao shrugged. "Whatever you want," he said, "We could snuggle." He added that last part slyly, not sure if it was appropriate; would a human _want_ to snuggle with a mermaid?

Junjie laughed at the suggestion, trying to hide the fact that his face was still red. "We could," he replied, lying down beside the Yao. "Do mermaids snuggle a lot?"

"No," he said, "It's hard in the ocean. That's why I want to be human, or a reason I guess." He leaned into Junjie, sighing contentedly.

"Want to be a human?" Junjie repeated with surprise. He had not expected that. Why... would you give up a tail to be _human_? Junjie rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Yao and trying to ignore the feeling of his tail, which was extremely weird.

Yao hummed. "I like this," he said, "It's so comfortable. Mermaids don't have comfort really."

Junjie sighed. "Is that so?" It must be hard for someone with a mind like Yao's to be a mermaid, then. Yao obviously needed comfort every now and then. He squeezed the mermaid tightly. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Yao nodded, closing his eyes.

Hesitantly, Junjie leaned forward, lips brushing over Yao's forehead. Then his nose. What was he _doing_?! He sighed, hugging the mermaid again.

Yao opened his eyes and looked at Junjie with curiosity. It must be a human thing. Hesitantly, he reached forward and did the same, pressing his lips against Junjie's nose.

Junjie chuckled, smiling. "You're cute," he murmured. "You're okay with me kissing you?" After all, Yao had not only done nothing to stop him, but even returned the gesture.

Yao nodded, still unsure of what it meant. "You can kiss me all you want." It felt nice, anyways.

"Really?!" Junjie asked, surprised by how pleased he was by this. He gently cupped Yao's chin, taking a brief moment to question himself before pressing his lips to Yao's gently.

"Mmmh," Yao hummed, surprised by this. He took a moment, but he managed to kiss back eventually.

Once Yao seemed to get the hang of it, Junjie opened his mouth, running his tongue over Yao's lower lip. He wondered if the mermaid had ever kissed someone before... probably not, now that he thought about it.

Yao mimicked Junjie and licked the other's bottom lip, unsure of what else to do. It was all so new, and yet...it felt amazing.

Finding Yao's movements just as adorable as the last, Junjie dared to deepen the kiss a bit more, tongue pressing into the mermaid's mouth. He wrapped both arms around his neck, bringing them closer together.

Yao hummed, delighted by this. Not brave enough to invade the other's mouth, he settled with running his tongue over Junjie's. His tail flapped against the floor at the bottom of the bed.

Moaning ever so softly into Yao's mouth, Junjie moved his tongue around, cautiously exploring the mermaid's mouth. He ran his tongue over every inch he could reach without moving too much. After all, he wanted the kiss to remain at least relatively simple.

Yao moaned, pushing himself against Junjie. After a moment he pulled away. "That feels really good," he said.

"Does it?" Junjie asked, panting a bit and laughing. "You've never been kissed before, hm?" He decided not to mention that it was the other's lack of skill that had really made it obvious.

Yao shook his head. "Mermaids don't do things like that," he said, "But I really really like it!"

Junjie laughed. "Really?" He chuckled and kissed Yao's forehead. "So you've never had anyone do that to you..." He shook his head with disbelief. What else did they not do that he considered normal?

"No," Yao said, "But will you do it again?" He smiled hopefully.

Laughing again, Junjie nodded. "Sure! But how about somewhere else?" He winked and moved lower, placing a kiss to Yao's neck, which turned into a gentle nip.

"Mmmm," Yao hummed, sounding a bit troubled. That felt _really_ good, but...in a different way.

The nip turned into a sucking motion, which Junjie kept up for a minute before going to a different part of Yao's neck, where he did the same, kissing and biting and sucking. His hand wandered to Yao's hair, which he stroked sensually.

Yao released a moan, moving closer to Junjie. He smelled a sweet scent and his eyes widened.

Junjie pulled away, and moved back up to meet Yao's eyes. He frowned. "What's that smell?" he asked, detecting a scent he had not noticed before. It was not particularly bad, he just... did not recognize it.

Yao stared at Junjie, his face turning scarlet. He was mortified. How had he become aroused by this? "Um..." how should he explain this? "I um..."

Now Yao looked upset... Junjie chewed on his lower lip worriedly. "Is something the matter, Yao?" he asked. Had he disliked the kisses to his neck?

"Um...that..." Unable to face Junjie anymore, he hid his face in the blanket. "That smell means I'm aroused," he said plainly into the blanket, his cheeks burning.

"A- aroused?" Junjie repeated, face reddening a bit. He had not meant to... "I... uh..." What was he supposed to do now? "Sorry," he murmured lamely, resuming biting down on his lower lip.

Yao shook his head. "Don't be sorry," he said. He kept his face in the blanket. Vaguely he felt his hidden fins separating from the skin and scales.

Face reddening even more as he spoke, Junjie asked quietly, "Do you want me to, ah... help... you?" His words grew quieter and quieter, and by the end of the question he was just mumbling awkwardly.

Yao peeked up from the blanket. "Would you?" he asked. He hated to ask Junjie to do such a thing, but he hated touching himself like that.

"How... do you do it?" Junjie asked, nodding slowly. He knew nothing of fish anatomy, and even less of mermaid anatomy. How to do such a thing was completely unknown to him.

"Um..." Yao looked down at the blanket he was still half-hiding under. "Is there a place that can get wet?" he asked, "I don't want to ruin these blankets."

Wet? Junjie shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he stated, shoving the blankets away. How 'wet' could it be, anyway?

Yao looked at the sheets beneath them. "I-I get really...wet," he said, "I'll soak everything."

Soak _everything_? Surely that would have to be an exaggeration. Still... "Alright, would you feel better if we went to the bathroom, then?" Junjie asked, picking Yao up.

Yao clung onto Junjie, shifting uncomfortably with his arousal. "You just...rub my fins...and there's a place if you want to..." he trailed off, certain that Junjie wouldn't want to go that far.

"What place?" Junjie asked, unsure of why he had stopped mid-sentence like that. "And, ah... your fins... what fins?" He felt like an idiot. He knew nothing of mermaid anatomy... They arrived at the bathroom, where Junjie dropped Yao in the tub.

Yao touched the fin on the back of his ear, and immediately blushed, closing his eyes. "H-here," he said, then lightly touched the fins on his tail, that were now extending from his scales. "And if you want to...you know..." he didn't continue, already completely embarrassed as it was.

Junjie blushed. "I... don't really know your anatomy well enough to know, actually." He shrugged. "But, ah..." He slowly extended an arm, petting and stroking the fin behind Yao's left ear. "Like this?"

Yao moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Yeah," he breathed.

A smile formed on Junjie's lips, and he continued stroking the fin, using his other hand to do the same with the fin behind Yao's right ear.

Yao gripped the sides of the tub, biting his lip. His tail grew even moister, and clear, sweet liquid started dripping from his extended fins.

Removing one of his hands from the fins behind Yao's ears, Junjie moved to pet the fins on his tail instead. The other hand remained where it was. It was strange, how... _not awkward_ this was.

"Nnnh...Junjie..." Yao panted, shifting around with pleasure. His tail flapped against the floor of the bathroom, making a wet slapping noise.

Junjie smiled once more, eyes fixated on Yao's face as he continued running his hands over the fins on the mermaid's tail and ears. Did it really feel so _good_?! It was funny, having such a part of your body being so very sensitive, he thought.

"Junjie...I..." His panting became stronger, and now the sweet liquid was running down his torso from his ears. He grew closer and closer to release with every second.

Leaning forward, Junjie placed a kiss to Yao's lips, hands still stroking the sensitive fins.

Yao kissed back feverishly, and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Soon enough he came, pulling on Junjie's neck and moaning into his mouth. The last of the liquid finished pouring, and he sat there, panting.

Junjie pulled away, staring at Yao once more. He chuckled and drew his hands away from Yao's fins. "I have no idea what I just did," he admitted, laughing.

Yao took a few deep breaths. "You did it right," he said, "Thank you..."

"It... was nothing," Junjie answered, shrugging. He glanced down, face flushing as he silently prayed Yao would not notice his own arousal.

"Not really," Yao said, "I shouldn't have asked you to do that, aru. I want to repay you now..." Yao had a hard time taking things without giving something in return, especially with someone as nice as Junjie.

A slight blush spread over Junjie's face. "Repay me?" he repeated. "You don't have to do that." he assured the mermaid.

"And you didn't have to-" he noticed Junjie's erection and paused. "Um...let me help you with that and we'll call it even," he said, looking back up at Junjie's blushing face.

"Ah... alright," Junjie nodded, wetting his lips and looking at the ceiling, away from Yao. "If you... want to," His face was now a deep red.

"Come here," Yao whispered, pulling Junjie's arm, urging him into the bathtub.

Nodding, Junjie did as told, climbing onto the other side of the bathtub and standing in it, staring down at the mermaid. He made sure to try and avoid getting on any of the substance that had come from Yao's fins on him.

Yao leaned forward and undid Junjie's pants, pulling them down and removing as much clothing as he could from his spot. He started to blush, kind of excited for what he planned to do.

Junjie took a deep breath, shifting awkwardly. He continued to stare at Yao, growing nervous.

Yao took Junjie's arms, pulling him down on top of him. He undid Junjie's shirt, pushing it off and throwing it aside, running his hands over the muscles admiringly.

Junjie gasped with surprise, eyes going wide. "Y- Yao, what're you doing?" he asked, not expecting the mermaid to do such a thing. He shivered slightly at Yao's touches.

"You're going to have your way with me," he said, "You know, kind of like mating...?" He hoped he was making sense.

"M- mating?!" Junjie repeated. He took in a deep, shaky breath. "I... how... do I... even do that with a mermaid...?" he asked quietly, face still bright red.

Yao looked down and blushed a bit. "Well...when two mermaids mate, both of them have these...places...that connect together. And when sailors would capture mermaids, like I was once, they would..."

Places that connect together... Junjie thought this over, having an idea of what Yao meant. "So... where... is that _place_, then?" he asked slowly.

"I...I'm not sure," Yao said, "Somewhere around..." He traced his fingers over the place where his scales began and moved them down about a foot or so. "Somewhere around here," he said, "But it's only there when I'm aroused..." He was blushing madly, unsure how he was even able to talk about these things with a human.

Junjie chuckled. "A- alright. Well, then we have to get you aroused again, hm?" He placed a hand on Yao's head, stroking the hair gently and moving to pet the fins behind his ears once more.

Yao smiled nervously. He leaned forward and gave Junjie a kiss, unable to look him in the eyes at the moment.

Junjie kissed back, wrapping his free arm around Yao and pulling him close as the other hand continued stroking behind his ear. He occasionally would take in a deep breath through his nose, waiting for that same sweet scent to reappear.

Yao wrapped his arms around Junjie and pulled him closer, pressing his tongue against Junjie's lips. The rubbing behind his ear felt very good, and he already smelled the liquid forming on his fins.

Licking Yao's lower lip a bit, then sucking on it for a moment, Junjie pulled away. "Tell me when... you think it's good enough..." he said softly, both hands now roaming over Yao's fins.

Yao suddenly wanted to speed this up. He leaned forward. "Suck on it," he begged in a whisper.

"What, y- your fin?" Junjie asked, eyes widening a bit. He gave a slow nod and gently grabbed hold of Yao's head, leaning forward to take the tip of his fin in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Yao shivered, grabbing Junjie's shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut. "Y-yes," he moaned.

Feeling a bit more confident, Junjie nibbled on the fin for a moment before opening his mouth, running his tongue along the edge of it. It tasted... strange, he thought, but not necessarily bad.

"Oh, Junjie..." he moaned pushed his body against the other's. His other fins were now completely separated from his scales and were dripping with liquid.

Junjie smiled against Yao's fin, loving the way he moaned. He sucked a bit harder on the sensitive area, hand traveling over the mermaid's lower body, where the flesh turned to scales.

Yao let out a strangled moan, trying to control himself. "Junjie," he breathed. When he tried to say more it only came out as unintelligible sounds.

Pulling away from Yao's fin, Junjie moved to look at his face. "You're cute," he murmured. "Was that good enough, then?"

Yao panted, looking at Junjie with lust-filled eyes. "Take me," he said quietly.

Feeling like an idiot, Junjie quietly asked, "How?" He looked away, face flushing once more.

As hot and bothered as he was, Yao took no time in running his hand over his front, looking for his entrance. Suddenly two of his fingers disappeared into a warm, wet hole. He moaned, leaning back against the back of the tub.

"There, I guess." Junjie murmured, glancing down. He licked his lips, eyes wandering back to Yao's face. "Is there anything I need to do to, ah... prepare you, or something?" He knew male _humans_ had to be stretched before doing this... did mermaids?

Yao shook his head. "Just..." he gasped, pulling his now soaked fingers out, "just fuck me already!"

Junjie grinned. "Alright," he answered, rather awkwardly taking a moment to position himself before wrapping an arm around the mermaid and thrusting inside with a loud groan.

Yao threw his head back, letting out a noise of surprise and pleasure. It was like nothing he had ever felt before-but it was amazing.

Junjie panted, staring down at Yao with a weak smile. "You okay?" he asked, pulling out and thrusting back inside in an almost testing manner.

"Oh sweet Poseidon," Yao moaned, "Keep going, please!"

Laughing breathlessly at the phrase, Junjie nodded, beginning to thrust repeatedly. He groaned again, his tempo quickly speeding up and his thrusts growing more rough.

His fins now beyond soaked, Yao grabbed Junjie's shoulders for support. As Junjie thrust harder, Yao arched his back and flapped his tail helplessly, letting out loud cries of pleasure.

Junjie had never _imagined_ that having sex with a mermaid could feel so good. His own sounds of pleasure grew louder and he gripped Yao desperately, already feeling awfully close and thrusts losing tempo.

Gulping and gasping for breath, Yao reached down with one hand and rubbed one of his fins roughly, nearly yelling from the pleasure going through him like electricity.

Panting heavily and unable to form any coherent thoughts, Junjie found himself entirely lost in pleasure, thrusting madly into the mermaid beneath him.

"Junjie!" Yao cried, moving his own body against the other's. His sounds increased in volume until he came, arching his back and he released a silent scream. He gasped when it was over, his whole body virtually soaked.

It was not long after Yao reached his peak that Junjie did as well, crying out Yao's name as he came inside of the mermaid. He gasped, remaining still for a moment, not caring about the fact that he, too, was wet with Yao's... whatever he had released.

Yao stared up at Junjie, admiring him. He gave a tired smile. "I really like you, Junjie," he said once he thought the other would be able to hear him.

Junjie nodded, only half aware of Yao's words. "I... feel the same way," he murmured, pulling out and taking deep breaths, leaning against the edge of the tub.

Yao looked at the wall, unsure if he should continue. "I mean...I _really_ like you..." he said hesitantly.

Why did Yao sound so... strange? Junjie frowned. "I _really_ like you, too." he replied, mimicking the tone the mermaid used.

Yao looked at Junjie, staring him in the eyes. "Would you be my mate?" he asked, "For life?"

"Mate?" Junjie repeated. For life? As in... what, the mermaid equivalent of marrying someone? It seemed soon. And he hardly knew him! And yet... they had just had sex, hadn't they? And he _did_ really like him... He sighed, giving a very slow nod. "I... guess so..."

Yao tried to take in a breath, but he found that he couldn't. "You seem hesitant," he said, not being able to help the disappointment in his voice.

Junjie shook his head. "No, I just..." He _did_ want to be Yao's mate, he decided, as strange as it sounded. "I do. I really do. It's just a new concept for me is all." He chuckled awkwardly.

Yao leaned forward, taking Junjie's hands and looking at him pleadingly. "I won't be too much of a nuisance I promise," he said, "I can cut off my hair and you can sell it for lots of money and-" he was desperate now, "I can do things for you..." what else could he offer? He had no human legs, just a useless tail.

Junjie shook his head. "You don't need to do anything for me!" he said, smiling. "I know you won't be a nuisance." He kissed the mermaid's forehead.

Yao breathed shakily, and started to smile. "Junjie," he said, "You'll really be my mate? Even though I have no legs?"

Junjie laughed. "I'm amazed you'll be _my_ mate, Yao. You know, seeing as I _have_ legs and all." He pet the mermaid on the head and chuckled.

Yao smiled. "You're nice to me, you're amazing and I like you a lot," he said, "That's so much more than any mermaid I've met."

A kind smile formed on Junjie's face. "Really? Well... you're nicer than any human I've met, I know that." He chuckled once more.

Yao giggled a bit, scooting closer. He noticed that the liquid from his fins was still all over both of them. "We're all sticky," he noticed.

Junjie blinked, as if taking a moment to process this. "We are," he noted. He then glances to the faucet. "We could take a bath?" he suggested, shrugging.

Yao nodded. "Does water come out of this?" he asked, leaning forward to poke the faucet.

Nodding, Junjie said, "Yeah, it does. Just turn it like so..." He turned the handle, setting it so the water would run warm. "Give it a minute to wash away... all of this, and then the tub will start filling up."

Yao stared in wonder, and a smile came to his face. "Is it pure water?" he asked, "Without salt?"

Junjie nodded, a worried frown on his lips. "Uh... yeah. Is that alright?" He rubbed Yao's tail, splashing a bit of water on it as if trying to clean it off quickly.

"Yeah," Yao said, "It's fine. Mermaids breath air naturally, we can live on land perfectly fine if we didn't have these bothersome tails to keep us from moving." He pulled his entire tail (which had been half-hanging off the side of the tub) in, scrunching it up to fit. Still, both him and Junjie were squished now.

Shifting awkwardly and half wishing he had a bit more breathing space, Junjie turned and plugged the tub. "Now the water should fill," he explained. It was strange to imagine, that Yao had never taken a bath before...

Yao nodded, then gave a frustrated sigh. "My tail is too long," he said, "I wouldn't fit in here by myself."

Junjie rolled his eyes. "It's okay. Just keep it outside of the bathtub for now." He pet Yao's tail gently. "We can wash it off after I get out and there's more room for you."

Yao nodded, lifting his tail up and draping it over the side again. "So this box thing just fills with water?" he asked, "And we sit in it?"

"Y- yeah, basically." It sounded silly when described that way... Junjie snorted with amusement. "We'd shower instead, but ah... you can't... really stand." He looked away, as if worried the subject could be touchy.

"Oh," Yao said, "How do you shower?"

Junjie laughed and pointed to the faucet hanging above them, out of their current reach. "There's a switch that makes the water come from that instead, and you stand and wash up while... standing." It was so _strange_ to have to explain such a thing!

"Oooooh." Yao nodded. "That's interesting. I always thought it was cool how humans immerse themselves in water so much, when everyone in the sea makes it look like they are afraid of the water."

"Really?" Junjie asked, smiling. He reached over and turned the faucet off, shifting a bit in the warm water. It was so interesting, hearing about the way the world worked from a mermaid's perspective.

Yao nodded again. "Yes. Believe it or not mermaids have their own legends..."

Junjie let out a curious hum. "Like what?" he asked. He turned and picked up the wrapped hotel-packaged bar of soap on the side of the tub, holding it out to Yao. "You can wash yourself off, if you want."

Yao took out the soap and studied it for a moment, placing it in the water and then rubbing it on his skin, delighted when it foamed up and released the unfamiliar smell. After the distraction had faded, he said, "Well I'm sure you've heard the history of mermaids, right?"

"A... bit. Although I thought they were all... a myth." Junjie admitted, watching with amusement as Yao messed with the soap he had given to him.

Yao handed the soap to Junjie. "Well it used to be that we lived in harmony with sea monsters, or dragons," he said, "And the mermaids would appear on rocks and sing, attracting the human sailors to them. They would lure the humans in and drown them, taking them to the dragons. The dragons didn't want to attack an entire ship because humans would stop sailing eventually. Except the King Dragon, who lived in what I think you call the Triangle or something?"

Junjie's eyebrows raised at this, and he slowly nodded. He took the soap and began washing himself off, eyes still on Yao. "Dragons, hm? So those are real too? And sea monsters?" It was hard to believe.

Yao nodded. "Well there was a war in the sky and on land, and soon enough it reached the sea. Mermaids were obligated to take the sides of the humanoid creatures, like fairies, centaurs, the like. The dragons however, took the side of the beasts. The war lasted a long time, and eventually it ended, taking with it the entire centaur, unicorn and griffin races. Many mermaids were killed, and now we are few and spread apart, living in small communities of 5 or 6 only. The dragons never forgot the war and they now hunt us for food, as do the humans. Well, humans did until a few centuries ago, when they stopped believing we existed."

"Wait so all of those things... exist?! Or, ah... used to exist?!" Junjie sighed, as if completely giving up on everything he knew about reality, and set the soap down.

Yao nodded. "They all exist, or I think so," he said, "They might have died out by now, with what I hear about the human race taking over the world."

Junjie nodded, almost sadly so. "Yeah, we... kinda are." He chewed on his lower lip, suddenly feeling a slight heaviness form in him. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. "Hey, how... how loud do you think we were?" he asked quickly, referring to what they had done a bit earlier.

Yao tilted his head, confused for a moment. Then he realized what Junjie was saying and blinked. "Oh...I don't know. Why?"

Glancing around as if worried he was suddenly being watched, Junjie said in what was almost a whisper, "Because there are _other people staying right by us_. This is a hotel, remember? They could have heard!" His face flushed.

Yao blinked. "Heard us?" he repeated, "Why is that a problem?"

"It's... embarrassing, for one thing. I don't want whoever's beside us to hear us having sex! And..." Junjie glanced around slowly again. "Did we say or do anything that could have given away your species?" His tail had been awfully loud, he knew that.

Yao looked down. "I...don't think so. We're not talking loudly right now are we?" Was mating forbidden for humans? Seems unlikely, given the number of them on the planet. Why was Junjie so worried?

More worry seeped into Junjie as scenarios of what could happen if they _were_ heard ran through his head. It would already be hard enough to explain... as far as the people at the hotel knew, Yao was _handicapped_, and... well, it was obvious enough that they had done it in the bathtub. The whole story would be hard to try and tell someone, even while leaving out the fact that Yao was a mermaid.

Yao leaned forward, placing his hand on Junjie's shoulder. "Junjie?" he asked, "What's wrong? I don't like to see you upset..."

Junjie shook his head. "Nothing. I just don't want anything weird happening." Weird. That was a good for to describe it, right? Nothing particularly bad would happen if it was discovered they had "mated", or that Yao was a mermaid. It would just be very, very weird.

"What would happen?" Yao asked, "Why is this a problem?" He was confused, plainly so.

"Uh... well, just having sex in general... it's not bad, per se, but... it is... something to be laughed at, I suppose. And... well, mermaids aren't... common to see around these parts." Or _any_ parts. Junjie forced a smile and picked up the soap once more, scrubbing Yao's shoulders. "It'll be fine, don't worry."


	15. Demon Junjie's on a Mission

Yao's eyes grew wide as he finished reading his fanfiction, tearing up. Once he read the last word he looked up at the wall before him, his heart beating ninety miles an hour. They were so perfect for each other, Jack and Gilbert.

Junjie watched from the shadows, a look of disgust on his face. Humans like this were absolutely pathetic. They spent so much time being _idiots_ that they didn't even sin. They just... floated around doing nothing. It was sickening. Especially when it was people like Yao, who he had been watching from Hell for years. It was time to intervene.

Yao pushed away his laptop, taking a moment to take it all in. The way they had met in that fanfic, Gilbert making fun of that nerd and Jack taking up for him; then when Gilbert tried talking to him but Jack wouldn't listen to him because he was a "bully." And then when Gilbert went out of his way to be nice to impress Jack, and- it was too much. Yao burst into sobs, covering his mouth. A tear ran down his cheek, and he stared at the ceiling where a picture of Jack Frost (and an added picture of Gilbert) was taped.

With a roll of his eyes, Junjie decided to make himself visible, walking up from behind and resting a hand on Yao's back. Pitiful. "You're crying," he noted, tone flat. "Something the matter?"

Yao jumped, turning around on the bed frantically. His arms shook; it was a dark-winged man, who looked scarily like himself. Was this a demon, or dragon person? Was he high and didn't know it?

"Well? Did you lose a loved one? Are you hurt? What the fuck is wrong?" Junjie gave him a light slap across the face and folded his arms.

Yao touched his face lightly where the demon had slapped him. "N-nothing," he said, "Nothing's wrong at all!"

Junjie raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why are you crying?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever. I don't give a fuck. Sadness is fine by me." He glared at Yao, eyes wandering over him. "Name's Junjie."

"Yao," he said, "Why are you here Junjie? Why do you have wings?" He wondered if one of the animes he had watched in his lifetime was coming real; Death Note maybe? No, Junjie was nothing like a god of death, he was mch too...hot.

"I'm a demon," Junjie answered, tone still flat. "I was assigned to watch you. But I got bored," He leaned forward, taking Yao's chin in his hand and stroking his cheek gently. "You're much too _boring_, aru."

Yao's eyes went wide, and he stared at Junjie. For some reason he was attracted to the demon, and... oh, _yes_ he was attracted to him. He had perfect skin, eyes, hair, wings, everything anime characters had. Everything Yao wanted. "I'm sorry," Yao whispered, gazing up at Junjie.

A cruel laugh. "It's alright. I'm here to fix that." Junjie smirked and gave Yao's ponytail a yank. "You don't sin enough, Yao." he stated in an accusing manner.

"Sin?" Yao asked, smiling a bit. "But I do! I think about nothing but gay porn and draw it and write about it!" He gestured to the pictures he had drawn and framed; the most tame one being of Germany from Hetalia shirtless. "That's sinning, right?"

Junjie pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "Not _enough._ Everyone does shit like that. If porn was a one way ticket into Hell, we'd be too crowded, aru." He rolled his eyes.

Yao blinked. "But no one _wants_ to go to Hell, right?" he asked, "Isn't that just for murderers and really, really horrible people?"

"But it's my job to make you go to Hell." Junjie explained. It was not that hard to understand, he thought. He was a demon. He wanted more people in Hell. He had been assigned to make Yao go to Hell.

"But I don't want to!" Yao said, horrified, "Hell is where everyone is Heterosexual and no one _ever _has gay sex and my OTP never gets together! How could you wish something like that on someone?!"

Junjie huffed with annoyance. "Yao. Listen to me. I'm going to make you sin, and you're not going to stop me. Understood?" His hand trailed beneath Yao's shirt.

Yao gasped, staring at Junjie. Was Junjie implying what he thought he was? "O-okay," he whispered, not quite able to say no.

"Really?" asked Junjie, slightly taken aback. That easily? Well, it made things easier, at least. "Alright, then. Great." He grinned, licking his lips as he forced Yao's shirt up and over his head without warning.

Yao shivered, excited and nervous. Was this really happening? Or was he just high on something he didn't know about? "W-will I go to Hell for this?" he asked, staring up at Junjie worriedly.

Junjie shrugged. "Depends," he answered. "This should definitely get you on the right path, aru." He winked. "Being fucked by a demon tends to, ah... deminish your chances of going to a better place, if you know what I mean." He stroked Yao's cheek tenderly, chuckling.

"I-I don't want to go to Hell," Yao stuttered, "Isn't there a middle place where normal people can go instead of the good or bad ones?" But the more he sat there half-naked with a hot demon (let alone his miniture amount of social experience), he didn't really care about sinning.

A laugh. "There's Heaven and Hell. You choose where you go by your actions. I'm just here to try and... give you a little push in the direction I'd personally like to see you go." Junjie's hands left his cheek and traveled to Yao's chest, giving his nipples a pinch.

Yao jumped a bit. "Ow..." He didn't say anything more about Hell. Honestly he didn't believe in it, having grown up with an Agnostic and an Athiest for parents. But with a demon standing in front of him...who cares? He's so attractive, and for once someone is actually wanting to be intimate with Yao.

Junjie smiled. "The good news for you is, I don't want to hurt you." Well, maybe in the long run. Definitely in the long run, as a matter of fact. But for now... "So you don't have to worry about pain. As long as you're willing." He leaned forward, licking his cheek now.

Yao breathed shakily. "I'm nervous," he said, but he leaned forward. Screw it, he wanted this. He was just high probably, that was the only valid reason. Maybe one of his friends got him high; he had never been intoxicated before. But no matter, this Junjie was a freaking smoking hot guy.

"You have every right to be," Junjie answered, not one to be particularly comforting. He yanked on Yao's hair and used his other hand to grab the rim of the other's pants, yanking them down without warning. "You'll enjoy this, though. No need to worry much, aru."

Yao watched with wide eyes. "You'll top, right?" he said in a breathy voice, looking back up at Junjie.

Laughing, Junjie said, "Do you really think I'd ever let myself be fucked by a human? I'm topping," He pulled off Yao's boxers now, leaving him completely bare. "Lay down for me, okay?"

Yao did as he was told, resisting the urge to cover himself. He wasn't the most attractive man, being skinny and having shaved his entire body in order to look more like anime characters... but as if the demon cared, he probably had a million other lovers, right? "Will you be gentle?" he asked hopefully.

"Hm..." Junjie thought for a moment, sitting down in front of Yao and staring at him almost _lustfully_. For a pathetic human, he was not particularly bad looking. "Maybe. Although I'll be honest," He leaned over the other and kissed his forehead. "I like it rough." The demon smirked.

Yao breathed in, his eyes wide. "O-okay," he breathed, "I-I guess that's okay..." His characters had done so many horrible things to each other, and to be honest, Junjie was _that_ kind of seme, in his mind. He realized he was just as he had expected; one of those pathetic ukes. He might even start crying somewhere before the night is over.

Junjie stared at Yao for a moment more, before saying, "I've been watching you for awhile. You touch yourself, but not particularly frequently. But you've _never_ touched a girl, or boy before, right? And no boy or girl has ever touched _you_." He grinned and grabbed Yao's cock, stroking it roughly.

Yao gasped, feeling himself grow hard quickly. He whispered, "That f-feels good..."

"I know," Junjie answered, grinning and continuing to touch the other. "If you can do as I say, almost everything I do will feel good. All you have to do is lay back and spread your legs, aru."

Yao did as he was told, spreading his legs and lifting them up a bit. "Is this okay?" he asked, breathing a bit heavily.

A smile. "Yes, that's perfect, aru." Junjie moved a finger to Yao's entrance. "This will hurt," he warned. "Especially with _me_ being the one doing it." He held up his other hand to reveal claw-like fingernails.

Yao's eyes grew wide. He didn't like pain."I thought you said you didn't want to hurt me!" he said fearfully.

"I don't," Junjie promised, gently stroking Yao's inner thigh, running his nails along the flesh. "It can't be helped, though. It's either this, or I fuck you dry, which will hurt much, much more." He shrugged.

Yao clasped his shaking fingers together, nodding. "Okay," he whimpered, closing his eyes and waiting.

Half wishing for once that this would be painless, for Yao's sake, Junjie took little time to force a finger into the other, waiting once the deed was done. "Alright?" he asked, eyes on Yao's face.

Claire: Yao nodded, swallowing. He could be strong! If Jack could take both Russia and Prussia at the same time then he could deal with this, right?

Junjie grinned, thrusting the finger and quickly added a second. The momentary worry and care he had felt towards Yao seemingly dissapeared as he spread his fingers and continued to thrust them in and out of the human.

Yao bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. Was he really doing this? Was he actually getting _laid_? Wang Yao, getting laid?! It was too unreal.

Adding a third finger, Junjie repeatedly thrust the digits, spreading them apart still and stretching Yao out. "You're doing well so far, by the way," he praised quietly.

"Thank you," Yao managed to say, feeling proud of himself. He could do this!

Junjie chuckled with amusement as he pulled the fingers out. "Cute," His tone was rather demeaning. "Alright, do you think you're ready?" His wings flapped a few times.

Yao nodded, though secretly he had _really_ wanted more foreplay. He had never kissed anyone before, so going into this suddenly was a bit rushed to him. Still, he refused to ask anything of Junjie, for reasons he did not know.

Either unaware of what Yao wanted, or just ignoring any of his desires, Junjie nodded. "Great. Just lay back and try to relax." He then began unbuttoning the pants he wore, trying to be quick about it. "Just a moment, aru."

Yao nodded, watching curiously. He was excited; he was going to lose his virginity! And with a hot guy!

Quickly, Junjie threw off his pants and undergarments. He began to unbutton his shirt, but decided it was not worth the time. Once undressed from the waist down, he grabbed Yao's legs and, without saying a word of warning, thrust inside of the human.

Yao cried out, throwing his head back. That felt... _good_. He always thought it would hurt at least a little the first time, but this was amazing.

"You okay?" Junjie asked breathily, stroking Yao's cheek. He did not seem to be in pain, which was a good sign. Hesitantly, as if almost testing what his reaction would be, he pulled out and thrust back in forcefully.

Yao jerked a bit. "Oh!" he cried, "A-again! Please.." He grabbed his own hair for lack of something else to hold onto.

Junjie laughed. "For a virgin, you sure are a _slut_." He pulled out and thrust back in again, a bit rougher this time, and began repeating the movement, trying to find a rhythm he was pleased with.

Yao groaned, his mouth hanging open. "Junjie!" he whined. He never knew he liked dirty talk; he considered himself more of a romanticist, but he was even more turned on by Junjie's comment, if that was possible.

Junjie gripped Yao's legs tightly, thrusting now at a very rough and _very_ fast pace. He stared down at the other. Would this do it? Would it be enough to at least get Yao on the right path to Hell? He was not sure, but at the moment, he did not particularly care, either. All he knew was that it felt _amazing_.

Yao yelled, throwing his head from side to side. "Oh GOD!" he yelled, when he felt Junjie hit a certain spot, what he guessed was his prostate. He could care less though, and rolled his hips up, causing his torso to move as well with Junjie's fast rhythm.

"Enjoying it?" asked Junjie in a taunting manner, hand moving down to stroke Yao's member again, pumping it in time to his thrusts. He continued moving in and out of the other, already feeling close.

Yao couldn't take himself. He never wanted this to end, but at the same time he yearned for release. He continued to roll his hips, moaning and panting.

It was then that Junjie paused, a tired grin on his face as he stared down at the human. "What do you want, Yao?" he asked softly, hand slowly running up and down the other's cock.

Yao groaned, throwing his head back. "Why did you stop?" he whined, pushing his hips against Junjie's desperately.

This was how to get someone like Yao to sin, Junjie thought with a snort of amusement. "You heard my question, didn't you? _What do you want_?" He leaned forward, kissing Yao's neck tenderly.

"I want..." Yao shook his head in desperation, "What you were just doing!"

Junjie laughed. "You want me to fuck you, right?" he asked, stroking Yao's cheek. "You've read enough gay porn to know how to beg, right? Beg for me, aru."

"Please!" Yao cried, "I want you to slam into me so hard I can't walk tomorrow!" He pushed his hips up again. "Just fuck me, please!"

Well, he... had not expected that. Junjie laughed. "You really _are_ a little whore, aru." he teased, pulling out and slamming into Yao once more, quickly resuming the rough pace he had been at earlier.

Yao moaned loudly, finally getting what he wanted. He threw his head back, rolling his hips up and feeling himself grow close.

Once again, Junjie began pumping Yao's cock in time to his quick thrusting, and he felt himself grow close to reach his own peak.

Yao's moans grew louder, and soon enough he came with a yell. His vision went white, and he heard static.

Gripping to Yao's leg tightly, and his other hand continuing to stroke Yao's member, it took only a few more thrusts before Junjie threw his head back and groaned loudly, cumming deep inside of the human. After a moment of nothing but panting and staring down at Yao, the demon pulled out.

Yao let his legs fall to the bed, staring at Junjie. "Did I just do that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yup," Junjie laughed in an almost cruel manner. That was probably the easiest time he'd ever had seducing a human. If it could hardly count as seduction. He rolled his eyes and flapped his wings a few times.

Yao sighed. "I just got laid," he said, staring up at the ceiling where his picture of Jack and Gilbert was taped, "Well that was fun. Never do it again, but it was fun while it lasted, huh Jack?"

Junjie raised an eyebrow. "Never again?" he repeated. "I dunno about that, aru. Hypothetically, you could do this _any_ time, right?" He let his hand travel to Yao's inner thigh, which he ran his nails over gently.

Yao sighed, then chuckled. "You really think _I _can get laid?" he asked, "Even _if_ someone was attracted to me I probably wouldn't be attracted to them."

"Find someone. Force them, if you have to. If you want sex, who's to stop you?" Of course, humans would not exactly react well to such advice, would they? Who cares, he was a demon, after all.

"But I don't _want it_," Yao said, "You're hot, and you're hard to say no to. I've never been attracted to anyone besides fictional characters before."

Sighing with slight annoyance, Junjie gave Yao a light slap to the face. "C'mon. Trust me. You like me, right?" He grinned. "If you want sex again, go for it. And at the very least... don't be scared to buy some dildos or something, hm?"

Yao bit his lip. "I don't know," he said, "I'm socially challenged, I don't even know why I was able to say anything around you, aru. Maybe because of the wings, you remind me of anime characters."

Anime characters. Of course. Junjie rolled his eyes. So fucking him was not enough, hm? "Alright, new idea. Come with me, we're getting you some sex toys, and I'm teaching you how to use them." That would at least be another step in the right direction, at the very least.

Yao blinked. "But that's self-insertion," he said, "It's frowned upon in most fandoms!"

"Oh well," Junjie answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Roleplay it out. Pretend you're Russia or Jack or _whoever_ it is you're always trying reading about."

Yao frowned. "I don't know," he said, still laying down.

Junjie growled with annoyance. "Look. I've been watching you for _years_. I know you better than you do." He stroked Yao's belly gently, golden eyes piercing the other's. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me, alright?"

Yao stared, a bit uneasily. "Fine," he said, "It can't hurt to try I guess..."

A smile. "Great. C'mon, there are places I know of that we can go. Pick some stuff out, and we can go home and try them out. Sound good?" Junjie chuckled and pet Yao on the head.

Yao started to get dressed. "A-alright," he said.

Junjie smiled and pulled up his pants, standing up. "Well, c'mon, then!"

Yao put his jacket on the couch. "Thank you Junjie," he said dismissively, heading to his room, "I'll be sure to try these out. Though if you ever want to get laid I'll still be here."

"Hey, not so fast," Junjie called, running over to Yao and grabbing his shoulder. "I said I'd help show how they work, right?" He smiled in a rather sinister manner. "C'mon, lets go to your room, hmm?"

"What?" Yao asked, "B-but Hannah updated her fanfiction and I have to read it!"

Junjie rolled his eyes. "The fanfic's not going anywhere, Yao. You can read it when we're done." He smiled. Seducing humans - especially _this_ human - was much too easy.

Yao made to argue, but found he didn't know what to say. Junjie was right...but still!

"So what do ya say, hmm?" Junjie asked, walking towards Yao's room. "Let's go! We won't take long, I promise."

Yao followed uncertainly. "Junjie," he mumbled.

When he made it to Yao's room, Junjie stopped and turned to the human. "Get out the toys and undress." he commanded, entering the bedroom. "You'll like this." He winked.

Yao did as he was told, pulling his shirt off and his pants down. He wasn't used to stripping for people, but Junjie had already seen everything...

Junjie smiled and nodded, sitting down on the bed. "Alright, choose a toy and bring it over here." This would be fun. Yao was so... easy to munipulate.

Yao looked at the toys and picked out the vibrating dildo, walking toward Junjie and looking at him for instruction or explanation.

"Good choice," Junjie said, chuckling. "Alright, ah... one your hands and knees," he decided, grabbing the vibrator from Yao's hands.

Yao crawled onto the bed and into position, looking at Junjie from underneath. "Are you going to do it for me?" he asked.

Nodding, Junjie answered, "Yes. Alright, hold still. You were fucked recently, you don't need to be prepared again." He inspected the toy for a moment before turning it on, letting it vibrate in his hands.

Yao shivered. "I'm nervous," he said, hearing the toy vibrate.

"You said that before, too." Junjie answered. "And you ended up liking it, right?" He smiled reassuringly and thrust the toy into Yao's entrance.

Yao gasped, jerking a bit. "Junjie!" he whined, the toy feeling weird inside him.

Junjie chuckled. "What? Don't like it?" he asked, certain that the answer would be no. He gave the toy a few playful thrusts, aiming in a different area each time in search of his prostate.

Yao bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. He soon loved it, and his whimpers turned to moans.

A chuckle. "You can do this any time on your own, too, just like this." Junjie thrust the toy in and out of the human, a smirk on his lips.

Yao wasn't listening. "Junjie!" he cried, lowering himself to his elbows, "That feels good!"

"Oh?" Junjie asked, a hand moving to gently touch Yao's cock as he continued thrusting the toy. "I knew it would. Why do you have trouble trusting me?" Because he was a demon, was the obvious answer. But... still.

Yao whined, not wanting to think. His current position didn't allow him to move against Junjie's hands much, and that frustrated him.

Junjie smiled and continued the movements for a moment longer, before pulling the vibrator away and letting go of Yao's member. "Alright, do it yourself now," he said brightly. "Find a position that works and go for it, aru."

Yao groaned. "Noooo," he complained, "You do it!"

"Nope. I said I'd teach you how to do it." Junjie grinned. "Go on, now." He set the toy beside Yao.

Yao groaned again, laying his head in the blanket. He moaned, sinking to the bed hopelessly. "I don't want to..."

Junjie rolled his eyes. "Lay on your back, spread your legs, and sit up a bit," He snapped. "I'll show you what to do."

Yao did as he was told, looking at Junjie helplessly. Why wouldn't Junjie just take him again?

Nodding, Junjie thrust the dildo into Yao once more. Leaving it there, he then grabbed the human's wrist. "Alright, hold the vibrator, okay?" he asked, hoping Yao would at least be willing to do this much.

Yao took the vibrator in his hand, though it was shaky. "O-okay," he said.

Junjie nodded and wrapped his own hand around Yao's. "Go on, then," he encouraged, smiling reassuringly.

Biting his lip, Yao pulled the vibrator out and back in achingly slow.

A chuckle. "Like that. But faster," Junjie let his other hand resume gently stroking Yao's member.

Yao breathed heavily, whimpering a bit. He moved his hand a bit faster, pushing it deep inside himself and pulling it back out, his eyebrows upturned with emotion.

Junjie nodded, letting go of the toy to focus only on Yao's cock, stroking it in time as best he could to the other's thrusts.

Yao got used to it soon enough, and he thrust the toy faster and let out a moan.

"Good, just like that." Junjie encouraged, leaning forward to lick at the tip of Yao's cock teasingly. "Cum for me now. You're doing a good job, aru. You deserve release." He chuckled.

Yao moaned louder, falling back onto the bed and lifting his legs up more. He thrust the toy desperately now, and he longed for more of Junjie's mouth.

Smiling, Junjie took in more of Yao's cock, sucking lightly on the tip. This was too easy. Yao was very hesitant at first, yes, but once he got into it even the slightest bit... it was pathetic, even.

Yao felt himself grow close, and he thrust the toy harder and harder, losing control. His moans grew louder, and soon enough he came, gripping the vibrator tightly and crying out.

Junjie pulled off of Yao's cock and looked up at him. "Well?" he asked, sitting back and pulling the vibrator out of the human. "You liked that, didn't you?"

Yao panted, nodding. "Yeah," he said breathily, "I liked that."

"Great!" Junjie's smile turned rather dark. "You can do that _whenever _you want. It's _yours_." He stroked Yao's cheek and turned the vibrator off.

Yao didn't respond at first, closing his eyes. "Well," he said, "I think I'm going to read my fanfiction now."


	16. Repopulation

Yao curled himself into a tight ball, letting his beastly form gather warmth from the fire. He had found this abandoned home only a few days before, and he liked it a lot compared to his old home (a plain old cave that was taken over by beasts once the human life disappeared).

It had only been a few weeks since his race had disappeared. What had even happened?! Junjie was not sure, and nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Now, all he could do was _survive_. He was becoming an animal, he thought. No better than the creatures that had declared themselves the new rulers of this planet. He sighed bitterly at the thought and walked through the ruined street, looking for any signs of life worth talking to.

Maybe burning a fire wasn't a good idea, Yao mused, he could attract a curious beast. But he was naturally cold and he couldn't help himself. It was too comfortable sleeping by the fire.

It was then that Junjie became aware of something _glowing_ not far up ahead. Was that fire? Fire usually was a good sign. Most of the beasts were not smart enough to build one, so it meant one of two things - ruins that had somehow been engulfed in flame and were yet to be put out, or an intelligent life form. Excited by the latter, Junjie picked up the pace, running towards it.

Deciding that he was hungry, Yao stood and shook out his scaly body, then flew to the kitchen which was very close thankfully. He had gathered some plants and small animals for feeding and now took one of the fruits in his mouth, then jumped off the counter and gathered himself again by the fire. The house was small and beaten down, but compared to his old home, Yao felt that it was more than sufficient. There was even a human bed in the corner that he was able to sleep comfortably on in his human form.

When Junjie reached the location of the light, he found it was coming from the window of a house. An old house that had obviously been damaged, but a house no less. Were there other humans there, maybe? His heart picked up with excitement, and he walked to the door, knocking on it. "Hello?" he called. "Is someone living here? I'm... a human, aru."

Yao spooked, dropping his orange and looking at the door quickly. He recognized the language (and presence of), and decided to see who it was. He turned into his human form and went to the door, opening it cautiously and eyeing the newcomer with wide eyes.

Junjie stared. At first glance, he almost grew excited, certain it was a human. But... no, something was off. He had features that were... not quite right. It was then that his eyes grew wide and he gasped. A dragon. He was staring at a _dragon_.

Yao's black eyes widened with fear and he hid behind the door partly, not knowing what to expect. It was a human, and his experience with humans wasn't always pleasant.

Junjie chuckled. "I haven't seen any of you guys in forever," he stated, taking a step closer. Unlike what many of the fairytales claimed, dragons were usually harmless. Only when they were scared or angry did they possess any sort of danger.

Seeing that the human wasn't acting hostile, Yao pulled the door open a bit more to show himself. "I thought humans were dead," he said.

"Most of them are. In fact, all of them besides me, I think." Junjie replied, glad to see Yao acting somewhat natural. No signs of hostility. Good.

Yao nodded. "You are the only one left," he said, "It is the same for me."

It was saddening, to think that so many creatures were gone. "Well I'm glad you're here, aru. My name is Junjie. Can I come in?" He smiled kindly.

"Junjie," Yao repeated, then stepped aside and held the door open. "My name is Yao," he said, "You may share your shelter with me as long as you promise not to eat me or anything."

Junjie laughed at this. "Why would I want to eat you? You're the last sign of intelligent life on the whole damn planet." He rolled his eyes. Besides, he did not particularly care for dragon meat anyway. He kept that to himself, however, not wanting Yao to know he had in fact tried it on multiple occasions.

Yao closed the door and bolted it. "Humans are known for eating dragons," he said, "Though I know that not all of them are like that. Do you have food with you?"

Shaking his head sadly, Junjie answered, "No. I lost basically everything after the people disappeared. I've been hunting beasts, or ah..." He did not want to sound _wild_, though, he thought as he questioned what he had been about to say. Then again, dragons were the very definition of the word. "I don't know. I've had to do more killing than I'd like to admit recently."

Yao nodded. "Humans eat meat like dragons do, humans must kill," he said, going to the fire and sitting down, patting the spot next to him. He took the orange from the ground, not completely peeled and only partly eaten, and handed it to Junjie.

Surprised by this, Junjie sat down beside Yao and shook his head. "You don't need to give me anything," he said, still smiling and staring at the dragon. "Thank you, though." He did not want to be a burden. Food _did_ sound very good, but... this was Yao's shelter, not his. And if he angered the dragon, he would be in quite a bit of trouble, he knew.

"Eat," he said, pushing the orange to Junjie's chest in an insistant manner, "You eat tonight and you can hunt tomorrow."

Smiling and nodding, looking rather stunned by this act of kindness, Junjie accepted the orange and peeled it the rest of the way. "Th- thank you," he repeated. "You don't have to do this, you know." he said quietly.

Yao didn't answer, just looked at the fire. "I don't know how humans live," he said, "But dragons help each other, especially in times of trouble."

"It depends on the human, how another human will act with them." Junjie murmured thoughtfully. "But I see your point. And it's nice having someone to talk to, regardless of species." He stared at the dragon, a smile on his lips once more.

Yao looked at Junjie and smiled as well. "You are a pretty human," he said, "I don't often see your kind as pleasant-looking."

Junjie chuckled, cheeks heating up a bit. "Th- thank you. You're very pretty yourself." _Very_. Even if he were a human, he would be, but... for some reason, the dragon features of Yao made him even prettier. Not to mention more... _exotic_.

Yao's content smile stayed on his face and he looked back to the fire. He didn't say much, not sure how to talk to the other. Did humans talk much?

"What's it like?" Junjie suddenly asked, staring at Yao with interest. "Being a dragon, I mean. What do you do? How... do things work?" Did this make sense? Was he offending him? He sure hoped not.

Yao smiled again, pleased with such a question. "We usually live in families, maybe two families joined together. Humans call them 'packs' I think. There is a single leader in the pack, and she is the only one able to have offspring. Her chosen mate is also the leader but only when she is unavailable." He paused to breath.

Mate. The word echoed in Junjie's mind for a moment for reasons he was unsure of. "That's interesting. I... would've have thought you were pack animals," His eyes went wide. "No offense, aru." Animals probably was not the best word...

Yao shook his head. "You are not offending," he said, "We all live in a single area and feed ourselves from the land. The difference between humans and dragons, I hear, is that humans take from the land but don't give back. We believe that the Earth allows us to live here and for that we must be grateful and give back to it so it may prosper."

Junjie gave a rather upset sigh at this. "I see what you mean," he admitted quietly. "I mean... it's sort of our fault, I think, that we're not around anymore. We wiped ourselves out." He shook his head, staring at Yao.

Yao nodded. "We always knew humans would destroy the Earth," he said, "We once tried to teach you the ways we live and some listened to us, and some didn't. It is not Man's fault, it is the nature of Him that caused this to happen."

"No, it's... it's Man's fault." Junjie forced a chuckle, which came out more disheartened than intended. "But it's alright. At least _we're_ still here, right?" He placed a hand on Yao's shoulder.

Yao nodded. "Dragons worship but not in the same way humans do. We worship the Earth, and humans worship another human that died long ago. We believe that everything that is natural has a spirit. Even the fruit you are eating once had a soul, just like the dragons humans feast on."

Junjie stared at what was left of the orange almost awkwardly after this was stated. "That's... interesting," he murmured, thinking over the other's words. "It's funny, how close we look but how... different we are." He paused. "You have different internal organs than we do, don't we? Or at least, um... your bodies work differently." He did not know much of the species other than what he had seen in books.

Yao nodded. "We can shift our bodies into two different forms, one is a dragon and the other is the one you see here. A baby dragon doesn't grow a human form until they are a year old or so. But yes...I suppose humans and dragons are different on the inside."

"Like how?" Junjie asked, more interested now. Yao looked _almost_ completely human, but little things, like his ears, _tail_, and eyes made it obvious he was not.

Yao thought for a moment. "Females are much smaller than human females," he said, "Their bodies are thin. When they have babies they only grow enough for that baby, while human mothers have a big thing." He held his hands in front of his stomach to visualize a large pregnant woman. "Um...males have two stomachs, one of which can also house a baby if needed, though I have never seen it happen. Our organs are smaller than yours, I think...and we have a different throat than humans so we can speak in dragon tongue as well as human tongue."

"M- males can get pregnant too?" Junjie asked, eyes going wide. He stared at Yao for a moment, before forcing away thoughts that were threatening to form. "That's interesting. Only females can get pregnant in our species, aru." He swallowed hard and wet his lips.

Yao nodded. "I do not know why it is so," he said, "Males don't usually form offspring, because we don't often mate with other males. I have heard of the thing happening but I have never seen it myself. It is customary for females to have the babies because they have milk and nutrients, and that is why most dragons choose mates of the opposite sex."

Nodding, Junjie remained silent, lost in thought. Why was it so intriguing? Surely he did not think that _mating_ with this dragon was a good idea?! "Can only dragons impregnate other dragons?" he asked softly, face bright red.

Yao blinked, turning the question over in his mind and thinking nothing of the reason Junjie asked it other than pure curiosity. "I think not," he said, "There are humans that would live with dragons that had children together, though I don't know anything about the offspring. I do know that a fairy once impregnated a dragon and the result was strange but healthy."

"We're the only _intelligent_ living things on this planet anymore," Junjie murmured, looking away from Yao. "Eventually, we'll die, and the beasts will be all that are left." He glanced at Yao, and quickly looked away, face still flushed.

Yao blinked, looking at Junjie slightly surprised and disturbed. "Why do you say such things?" he asked, "We are blessed by being on this Earth and we should think only of good things."

Oh, he _was_ thinking of good things. But not things Yao had to know anything of. Junjie swallowed again and took a deep breath. "Things shouldn't go on this way. It would make sense, I think, to, ah..." To _what_?! He could not bring himself to suggest doing such a thing with the dragon.

Yao blinked again, staring at the other. "Do you want to make things better?" he asked, slightly confused. That's what it sounded like Junjie was saying. Was it a human thing to constantly want more?

"I don't think the two of us can do anything _too_ significant, but..." Junjie took another deep breath. "What if we, ah... tried to at least..." He closed his eyes and turned away from the dragon to finish his question, "Increasethepopulation?"

What was he saying? "I don't understand," he said, shaking his head.

Junjie sighed. "Not now. It doesn't have to be soon at all, as a matter of fact. But... take it into consideration." When he realized that Yao did not even seem to understand what he was suggesting, he said, "I... well, what if you were to... become pregnant?"

"Me?" he asked, then looked at the fire. "I suppose...I wouldn't think much of it..."

Not sure what to make of such a reply, Junjie said, "Well, it would be... the only way I can think of to even begin to repopulate." He sighed and looked at the ground. "Think about it for awhile, aru." With that, he sighed and forced himself to change the subject. "Can I stay here for awhile?"

Not acknowledging the before question, he said, "Of course you can stay here, aru. You are an intelligent species, and I will treat you like such."

Smiling, Junjie said, "That's great. Thanks," He stretched and yawned. "I'll be honest, it's pretty amazing to have found you, aru."

"I am glad that you did," Yao said with a smile, "It will be pleasant to have a companion." He noticed Junjie's yawn. "Are you tired after your traveling?" he asked, "There is a bed over there." He pointed to the corner of the room.

Glancing to the bed, Junjie nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll rest up for a bit." He smiled and stood up, stretching again and walking over to the bed. "Are you going to stay up? It's getting rather late, getting some sleep won't be a bad thing, aru."

Yao nodded. "I will sleep too," he said, "Don't worry about me, just go lay down." He stood up and took the orange peels to the kitchen, nibbling on one of them and then sprinkling them with something and covering them up with a cloth.

"What are you doing?" Junjie asked with interest as he sat down on the bed. He watched curiously.

"Perserving the food so we can eat later," he said, "Never kill a creature without using them to their full abilities." He put the peels in the corner and then walked back to the fire.

Junjie let out an interested hum, nodding and laying down. "That's a good idea. Food is scarce, aru." And he would much prefer living off of oranges than risking trying to kill a beast. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Yao sat by the fire, spending a few moments to give thanks for his life, a practice his family had always done before sleeping in case they never woke up. He then opened his eyes and put out the fire, then walked over to the bed and crawled on it, laying next to Junjie and pressing his face to the other's back. It would be nice to have some body warmth at night now.

When Junjie awoke the next morning, he was aware of a warmth against his back. He hummed, enjoying the feeling, particularly after sleeping alone in the cold for so long. However, he slowly began wondering what the warmth exactly was, and turned over, coming face to face with the sleeping figure of Yao.

Yao stirred, scrunching his nose a bit then scooting closer to the warmth and falling back into sleep. He was aware of something different than usual, but it wasn't unpleasant so he didn't mind it.

Smiling, Junjie gently shook Yao's shoulder. "Wake up, Yao," he called gently. "Come on, it's morning." He would have found the situation awkward if it were not for how adorable the dragon looked.

Yao's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Junjie, remembering who he was. "What is it?" he asked, rubbing his night-colored eyes sleepily.

"We should wake up," Junjie murmured, smiling brightly. He chuckled. "Come on, get up, aru."

Yao groaned, turning over. "Human," he mumbled, "I do not hunt until later, we have food. I don't wanna get up..." his sentence trailed off as he closed his eyes again.

Junjie nearly _giggled_ at how cute Yao was. He held his breath, staring at the other. Slowly, he let a hand move to pet Yao's sides. "C'mon, we can't sleep for forever,"

Yao let out a tired noise, still half in dream land. Junjie's touches only seemed to make him more relaxed.

Slowly, Junjie's hand snaked beneath Yao's shirt to stroke his bare stomach. "Yao~" he called softly in an almost whiny tone. "Wake _up_."

Yao's eyes opened almost irratibly. He looked down at Junjie's hand, wondering what he was doing. Deciding it was better to get up than be pestered, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You're worse than my brother," he said.

"Brother?" asked Junjie, amused by Yao's reaction. He pulled his hand away. "You have a brother?" Or _had_ a brother, more likely.

"Kana always slept till sun was high, Kar always slept till sun was high," Yao grumbled, "But not me. Everyone had to wake Yao up and make him do things." He stood up and pulled his shirt down and around himself self-consiously.

Junjie laughed. "You don't have to get up, I suppose." He stood up and yawned. "But I _enjoy_ getting up early, and it would be very nice if someone were to keep me company." He smiled brightly.

Yao ignored him, walking to the kitchen and picking out a mouse to nibble on. "Do you want to eat?" he asked.

Laughing again, Junjie followed Yao. "You're cute," he stated, not answering the dragon's question.

Yao looked at him. "Cute?" he asked, "What does that mean?"

"You're adorable. The way you talk and eat _mice_ and your eyes..." Junjie chuckled and walked over to him, running a hand through Yao hair.

That must be another word for 'attractive.' A flattered smile appeared on Yao's face. "Thank you," he said, taking another small bite of the mouse.

Junjie smiled back, staring at Yao's expression. Finally, he murmured with embarassment, "You don't... happen to have food that... _isn't _of the rodent family, hm?"

Yao took a minute to figure out what Junjie was saying. "Oh," he said, "I have fruit and frozen meat and edible plants."

"Ah... fruit or plants or... something." He was not sure he trusted Yao with meat. Dragons and humans, while both omnivores, had very different opinions as to what types of meat... were edible. Take Yao's mouse, for example. Junjie would only eat such a thing if he were starving. "How did you get ahold of food, anyway?"

Yao opened the cabinet where he held the fruits; oranges, bananas, dragonberries, and the like. "I travel in my other form a long way," Yao said, "It takes about half a day to find fruits. I get meat and small creatures by just looking around wherever I am. It is not hard, I have hunted my whole life."

Junjie nodded. "Oh, that's good, I suppose." He smiled. "I... just started once things started going badly, so my hunting skills aren't exactly..." He did not finish his sentence, instead simply chuckling awkwardly and grabbed a banana.

"I can teach you," Yao said, finishing up his mouse and putting the bones too big to eat on the counter to throw outside later. "Humans sometimes live with dragons and learn our ways, so you can learn how to hunt."

"Really?" Junjie smiled brightly. "I'd... I'd like that," He sighed and his face went rather red. "I was pretty spoiled before the humans disappeared. I... had never even picked up a gun until last week. Teaching me won't be easy..."

Yao nodded. "I understand," he said, "I wouldn't last long in your world with all the ways humans do things."

Smiling, Junjie nodded. "Alright. So you'll teach me how to hunt, then..." He sighed and peeled the banana, taking a bit of it and looking around thoughtfully.

Yao sighed, sitting down on the kitchen floor and waiting for Junjie to finish his breakfast.

Noticing Yao seemingly waiting for him, Junjie finished quickly and walked over. "Alright, now what?" he asked, smiling.

Yao looked up at him. "Want to learn to hunt?" he asked.

"I'd like to!" Junjie answered cheerfully. It would make things easier, surviving and all.

The sun was going down a few days later and Yao had just finished skinning and preparing the elk they had caught for when winter came. He sat in front of the fire, thankful for the ability to rest so.

Junjie walked over, smiling and yawning with exhaustion. "You did a really good job, catching the elk and all," he noted, sitting down. His hunting skills were still not as great as Yao's (by a long shot), but he had a feeling they never would be - he was a dragon, after all.

"You helped," Yao said, "Don't forget that. I woudn't have made that headshot if you didn't slow him down first." With a sigh he flopped down on the ground and closed his eyes. He scratched one of the little horns on his head and smiled. "I think we can be happy," he said, "We can survive this and be content with our lives, don't you think?"

Nodding, Junjie glanced at Yao with a smile. "Yeah, this... this is great," He sighed, humming happily. He liked this, being with Yao, even if they really were the last two "human-like" things alive.

Yao looked at the fire, the flames reflecting off his black eyes and almost making them look demonic. "What you said when we met," he said, "About mating together. I would like to create a pack of my own."

Junjie's heart seemed to momentarily stop as he remembered this. "You'd be a good leader," he stated, face just a bit redder than before. Hopefully the light of the fire would hide it, however.

Yao looked at him. "I hope I would," he said, "But maybe we can create a new race of dragons and humans that live together and don't end up destroying the world."

We. Yao had used the word _we_? Junjie smiled, nodding. "It would be nice. We... wouldn't have to deal with your kind being eaten or our kind being attacked or anything." He paused, face redddening once more. "Of course, that would require you... mating with _someone_, aru." He had suggested it before, why was he so awkward about it now?

Yao chuckled. "Of course," he said, "That's how it works, isn't it?" He turned to face the fire, the plumes of his tail swishing contentedly. "We can continue to worship the Earth and live on it in peace," he said quietly.

Junjie nodded. "So you're implying that _we_ mate?" He had been the one suggesting it earlier, he had no clue why he was so quiet about it now. Maybe it was because he _knew_ Yao better now.

Yao looked at him again, his content expression fading. "I suppose so," he said, "Is that a problem? I will try to be a good mate, though I don't know how human mates live. Do they live together and raise the families or does just the mother do it?" He heard somewhere that human males like to eat young offspring...most likely untrue but he couldn't ignore the legend.

Shaking his head, Junjie quickly said, "N- no, I want to. Definitely." Damn, maybe that had not been the right thing to say either... "Humans... they _usually_ live together, the mother and father and children, aru." He could not imagine leaving Yao to take care of his children alone.

Yao nodded and turned back to stare at the fire. "I want to grow a garden," he said, "After the coming winter is done. We won't have to worry about starving if the animals flee."

Junjie nodded again, thinking about it happily. "What are young dragons like?" He had heard they were dangerous - much more dangerous than adult dragons. Something about them being unable to control themselves. But not everything humans said about dragons were completely true, he was learning.

"They are tiny at first," Yao said, smiling as he remembered his little siblings, "They fit in your hand. They don't develop a human body until they are a year old or so, sometimes longer. So they stay little dragon creatures for a while. They grow their breath usually a month in, though I grew mine when I was merely a week old."

Thinking over this, Junjie nodded slowly. "Do they hatch from eggs, or is it live birthing?" He continued to think before adding, "And, ah... will they be different, if one of the parents is human?" He hoped Yao was not overwhelmed by the amount of questions.

Yao shook his head. "No, a baby dragon grows in its mother's human form, since our beastly form doesn't have a womb. So it is not from eggs. They might be different if one of the parents is a human, but it shouldn't be a problem."

Junjie nodded. Not wanting to sound to _eager_, he hesitated for a long while, chewing on his lower lip, before asking, "When... do you think it would be a good time?"

Yao looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "They are born about five moon-cycles after mating," he said, "And it is preferred that they are born in the spring or early summer. We do not having a mating season since only the alpha dragon is allowed to have offspring."

Taking a moment to think, Junjie answered slowly, "So now would be a good time, then? Because... winter is on the way and... after winter is spring..." He smiled, heart beating quickly.

Looking at Junjie with slight surprise, he asked, "You want to do it this year?" Truthfully he had not expected it to happen so soon; just moon before or so he had been living with his family as nothing but one of the pack.

Frowning suddenly, Junjie's face went red. "We... we don't have to," he answered softly. "But..." He r_eally_ wanted to... "It might be a good idea to... get started quickly, right?"

Yao thought for a moment, then nodded. "It doesn't matter that much to me," he said, "babies are babies."

Junjie smiled slightly again, finding such a statement rather... cute, for lack of a better word. "So... I say we do it," He paused, and his face flushed. "No pun intended, aru." He chuckled.

Not understanding the last part, Yao ignored it and nodded. "Okay," he said, "And next spring we can plant the garden and hopefully the baby will be healthy. Or babies, however many there are."

Babies!? Junjie had not considered the idea of Yao having more than one. But... still. He was just glad this was all seemingly working out the way he wanted it to. Junjie grinned. "Alright, so how... do dragons mate, exactly?"

Yao blinked, thinking about it for a second. "I don't really know how to explain it," he said, "It just happens. When mates choose to conceive the male will go in heat and..." He shrugged. "It happens. There's not much to it." Then he looked at Junjie and continued, "Unless the female hasn't chosen a mate yet, then the aspiring males will have to perform a dance for her and she chooses which one she wants."

But none of that was relevant now, was it? Junjie hoped not. He was not in the mood to dance or go into heat or... whatever Yao was talking about. "Well what about the actual _mating_ part, hmm?"

Yao chuckled. "I told you!" he said, "It just happens. Animals mate in the same way we do; is it not the same for humans?"

Junjie shrugged. Maybe he was thinking too much of the difference between dragons and humans. "I... guess so," he said finally, blushing again. "Ah... yeah, I just... wanted to make sure you don't do anything or... something." He was not making sense anymore, was he? He chuckled and stood up. "Well?"

Yao looked up at him from his spot on the ground. "Well what?" he asked.

"Well... are we..." Junjie said nothing, shifting around awkwardly and looking away from the dragon. "We were... going to start now, right?" He chewed on his lower lip.

Yao blinked. "You want to mate _right now_?" he asked. Again, he hadn't expected that. Well, it wouldn't take long and he wouldn't have to deal with it for a long time again. He stood up, brushing off his golden silk shirt and pants.

Well, Junjie certainly had not expected Yao to undress so quickly. He smiled. "Go over to the bed, aru." Yao did not seem particularly excited... He would have to find a way to fix that.

Yao did as he was told, pleased that he would have something soft beneath him rather than the cold cave floor or dirt like they would usually have to deal with. He got on his hands and knees and looked at Junjie, simply waiting.

Junjie frowned at the position. "On your back," he decided, walking over and sitting so he was facing Yao on the bed. "Legs spread." That would be better, he thought. If Yao was alright with it, of course.

Yao furrowed his brow, then turned around and lay on his back. He lifted his legs up a bit, staring at Junjie. "Why are you still dressed?" he asked.

"I'm not going to fuck you that quickly," Junjie answered, rolling his eyes. "Unless you have a reason to get it over with?" He smiled and leaned down, licking playfully at the tip of Yao's member.

Yao's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" he asked, "You're supposed to be the one in heat, not me!"

Junjie laughed. "If I do anything to, uh... upset you or break tradition or something, feel free to speak up." He had a feeling Yao would not mind this one bit, no matter how far away from dragon customs it was. Smirking to himself, he took the head of Yao's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Yao watched with slight horror and confusion. What was he _doing_?! He was starting to get hard now. Did Junjie plan on being impregnated? But he was human!

He looked _confused_, Junjie thought with a chuckle, eyes on the Yao's face. However, this did not stop him from continuing, taking in more of Yao's member and sucking, head bobbing up and down now.

Yao started to shiver, and he noticed a strong feeling of _pleasure_ growing within him. Why was this happening? Maybe humans mated differently?

Another soft chuckle emitted from Junjie's throat, around Yao's cock, and he continued, head moving faster now. With a deep breath through his nose he took in as much (which was nearly all) of Yao's member as he could, licking at the underside now as his head moved.

Deciding to go with it, Yao closed his eyes and instinctively breathed quickly, his tail moving this way and that.

Now that Yao did not look so worried or confused or... whatever those previous emotions had been, Junjie pulled away altogether and sat up. Licking his lips, he asked, "Do dragons have any particularly sensitive spots that you know of?"

"Sensitive?" he asked, "Well...the bottoms of our horns are sensitive to other things. And here-" he rubbed his lower stomach. "Is that what you're talking about?" He was so confused. But for Junjie's sake he didn't say anything of it.

Junjie smiled and nodded. "Horns and belly," he said softly. He leaned down now to face Yao's stomach, kissing it tenderly.

Yao whined, a bit alarmed. "That tickles!" he said, jumping a bit.

Junjie laughed. "How _cute_!" He licked along Yao's stomach now, stroking his sides as he did so.

Yao closed his eyes, his lip shaking. That paired with the stroking of his sides kind of felt...good.

"The bottom of your horns?" Junjie suddenly asked, seemingly growing bored with what he was currently doing. "Like where? Can you show me?" He stared at the body part in question eagerly.

Yao took a few breaths, then let a hand travel over the velvety covering on his horns to the very bottom where the skin met the bone. "Here," he said, running a finger along it and closing his eyes happily.

Junjie chuckled and nodded, hand moving to touch Yao's head. Almost hesitantly, as if not sure what the reaction would be, he stroked the area below the dragon's horns.

Yao's tail moved back and forth and he opened his mouth in bliss, letting out a quiet "nyaaa~" He momentarily forgot about being about to mate.

Laughing at this and finding it utterly _adorable_, Junjie continued eagerly, fingers running over and around the base of Yao's right horn. He stared at the dragon's expression, grinning.

Tail slapping against the bed now, Yao let himself be swallowed by the contentness. A deep, though quiet, growl-like sound errupted from his throat.

"What was _that_?" asked Junjie, laughing slightly as he continued, his other hand moving to give the other horn equal treatment.

Yao didn't catch the question, and probably wouldn't be able to say anything since he couldn't use both sides of his voice box at the same time. He continued to purr, shifting his legs around in bliss.

Junjie laughed again, moving forward to, rather hesitantly as if not sure of what such a thing would feel like, let his tongue run over the lower part of Yao's horn now.

Yao's purrs became louder, and broke a bit here and there. That certainly felt strange... not unpleasant in the least though.

Pulling away from Yao's head, Junjie stared at his expression. He let his petting cease as he asked, "So how was that? And what was that _noise_?"

The purring faded, and Yao opened his eyes. He blushed a bit, embarrassed. "That's the sound we make when we're unusually comfortable," he said, "Like now. I'm warm and this bed is soft and your rubbing my horns feels really calming and pleasant."

"I'm glad," Junjie smiled brightly, leaning in to kiss Yao's cheek gently. "This should be pleasant, aru." He smiled and ran a hand through the dragon's hair.

"What should be pleasant?" Yao asked, "It's mating. It may be exciting for the father but I wouldn't call it 'pleasant.'"

Junjie frowned at this. "What, does your kind not find any pleasure in it?" He sighed and kissed Yao's nose this time.

"In mating?" Yao asked, "It's for creating offspring, is it not? We don't mate for recreation or something." The very idea of it seemed absurd.

Well, there was the big difference between dragons and humans, then. "Well, yeah, it _is_ for creating offspring. But... it can feel good, too. What I was doing a moment ago-" He placed a hand on Yao's member, "that felt good, right?"

Yao gasped, twitching a bit at the contact. "Y-yeah," he said.

"And other things can feel good too," Junjie said slowly, hand running up and down Yao's cock now. "You're gonna just have to trust me, aru." He winked, chuckling.

Yao nodded, swallowing. What was Junjie going to do? Did humans make this an art or something, like hunting or growing plants?

Junjie smiled, saying, "Alright, spread your legs apart." He licked his lips, eyes not leaving the dragon's face.

Yao parted his legs. "This much?" he asked, worrying that his tail would be bothersome.

"Yeah, that's great." Junjie smiled. "Move your tail to the side a bit," he suddenly commanded, moving to suck on his own fingers, coating them with saliva.

Yao shifted a bit, moving his tail so it draped over the side of the bed. He didn't know what to expect. Wasn't it supposed to hurt? Why did Junjie act like it was going to be _fun_?

Nodding with approval, Junjie then forced his middle finger into the dragon. He chewed on his lower lip, silent for a moment, before saying, "If it hurts, feel free to tell me." He thrust the finger a few times.

Yao nodded. It didn't hurt at the moment, in fact it barely fazed him.

Thrusting the finger a bit more, Junjie then added a second, spreading the digits apart. He wondered - did dragons have a prostate? Could they feel pleasure from this at all? He frowned, the thought worrying him.

Yao bit his lip, taking a deep breath through his nose. That hurt a bit, but not anything to fuss about. What was Junjie _doing_ though? He looked at the ceiling, wondering how this would lead to actually mating.

Glad that Yao seemed so okay with this, although his previous thoughts still bothered him greatly, Junjie added a third finger. He thrust all three in and out of the dragon, shifting them around inside of him in hopes of finding a sweet spot.

Yao winced, though said nothing when the third finger was added. How many more was Junjie going to put in there? Suddenly a strange feeling struck his insides and he jerked a bit, gasping.

Junjie smiled with relief. "How'd that feel?" he asked eagerly, thrusting his fingers in the same direction again.

Yao cried out, arching his back slightly. Oh, that felt _good_! Surprising at first, but it didn't take him long to feeling the intense _pleasure_.

Rubbing against the area now, Junjie grinned. "You like that?" he asked, chewing on his lower lip now as his fingers all but abused the sensitive spot.

Yao's arms shook and he bit his lip, strangling the moans in his mouth. Tears came to his eyes and he gasped.

A bit more teasing thrusts later, Junjie pulled his hand away. "It was good, right?" he asked, wanting to make sure. Yao had sure seemed to enjoy it.

Yao took a deep breath. He brushed the tears from his eyes and nodded. "R-really good..."

"Good! See? This will feel great, aru." Junjie chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Yao's forehead gently.

Yao watched him, swallowing nervously. That had felt so _amazing_. What _was_ that anyways?

Giving Yao one more reassuring smile, Junjie began to take off his own clothing. Quickly, he pulled off his shirt. His pants were soon gone as well, and not long after that he was entirely bare. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Yao nodded, spreading his legs again. Could it possibly feel as good as before?

With one more nod, Junjie grabbed ahold of Yao's legs and thrust inside, groaning softly. "You feel amazing," he murmured.

Yao closed his eyes, laying his head back again. "Thank you," he said.

"This'll feel good, I promise. Just like it did a minute ago." Junjie smiled brightly and pulled out a bit, aiming briefly in the general area his fingers had been in earlier, before thrusting back inside rather roughly.

Yao gasped, feeling his sensitive spot brushed against. He grabbed the sheets around him.

Junjie chuckled slightly as he repeated the motion, thrusting in and out of Yao again, faster this time. Soon enough, he picked out a pace he liked and went with it, making sure to aim for the dragon's sweet spot each time.

Yao cried out, lifting his tail up and slamming it against the floor in desperation. "Junjie!" he exclaimed, though unsure of what he wanted to say; if he wanted to say anything at all.

Still smiling, Junjie let a hand travel to Yao's member, touching it once more. He sped his thrusts up a bit, not sure he had ever even imagined feeling anything so wonderful in his life.

"No!" Yao exclaimed, completely overcome by pleasure with Junjie's thrusts paired with the stroking of his member. It was too much. He sobbed with pleasure, letting out moans and gasps.

"No?" Junjie repeated, panting now. He suddenly grew mildly worried, not wanting Yao to be upset or something. However, this thought did not deter him in the slightest. If anything, his thrusts increased in speed with desperation.

Yao yelled something he didn't know what, tears again coming to his eyes. "Junjie!" he cried, "Oh, Junjie!"

Deciding that he _loved_ the sounds Yao was making, Junjie felt encouraged to speed up even more and grow more rough, thrusting feverishly into the dragon. It felt so _good_, he did not know what to do with himself but groan and pant and just try to somewhat process the pleasure he was receiving.

Everything, the thrusting, the stroking, the soft bed, the warm room; everything together was too much for Yao. Soon enough the pleasure escalated until he didn't think it could become any more, and he came, his mind leaving him.

Groaning a bit louder than before as Yao came, Junjie found himself hardly able to take it anymore. He thrust forcefully a few more times before grabbing Yao's legs and throwing his head back, spilling his seed deep into the other.

Yao panted, closing his eyes. He was tired after the orgasm, and looked up at Junjie sleepily.

Junjie hummed happily, staring at Yao's face for a moment before pulling out of him and laying down. He yawned and let a hand roam up to Yao's horns, petting the base of them gently once more.

Yao moaned quietly, closing his eyes. He tilted his head into Junjie's hand contentedly.

"You're amazing, Yao," Junjie murmured, closing his eyes and continuing to pet the other's horns. "I'm so glad I found you. So glad we're here like this." He could not imagine it, what life would be like if he were still wandering around, starving and alone.

"I'm glad I found you too," Yao said, and his words faded into a soft purr. He brought his tail up and let it drape over Junjie's legs.

Humming happily at the feeling, Junjie leaned in to kiss Yao's lips, sucking on the dragon's lower lip lovingly. He wondered what the success rate was as far as impregnating a dragon was. Was it almost gauranteed now, that they were going to be parents? The thought made his heart skip a beat.

Yao kissed back, though he wasn't entirely sure it was the right thing to do. It felt good though, and at the moment that's all he cared about. His purring got a bit louder.

Deciding that he absolutely _loved_ that sound, Junjie continued, tongue pressing against Yao's mouth and requesting entry. He moaned softly against the dragon's lips.

Yao mimicked the action, sticking his tongue out and brushing it against Junjie's.

Smiling, Junjie pulled away in need of air. He chuckled. "So does this mean you're a mommy now?" His face reddened just a bit with the words.

Yao smiled as well, nodding. "Probably," he said, "I'll start feeling it in a week or so."

The very thought made Junjie smile widely. "That's great." He thought for a moment, trying to imagine it, being the father to a dragon-human hybrid of some kind.

Yao grinned, his purring very quiet now so that he could speak better. "We'll have our own pack," he said.

"Yeah." Junjie smiled at the thought. "So that makes us mates, right?" He sure hoped so. He liked Yao - a lot.

Yao nodded. "Humans keep their mates for life, right?"

Nodding, Junjie answered, "Yeah." Usually. There were exceptions, of course, but he did not want to get involved. At the moment, being Yao's mate was all that was worth dwelling on.

Yao smiled. "Us too," he said, "I don't care if everyone magically comes back. I'll still want you as my mate and even if our baby was human too."

Junjie smiled brightly at this, feeling as though he wanted to _cry_ for some reason. Happiness, he thought. "Yeah. I feel the same way," he murmured.

Happy with this answer, Yao snuggled up to Junjie and closed his eyes. He began purring again.


	17. Honored Servant

Yao poured tea for one of the guests, smiling at her and showing just the right amount of his slim wrist and forearm as was proper. "Such a lovely servant you have here," one of the ladies said. Ling laughed and fanned herself. "He's my pride and joy," she said, "I could hardly call him a servant. Introduce yourself dear." Yao set the tea kettle down and stood, then bowed. "My name is Yao," he said softly, "It is my job to make sure all of you beautiful ladies are properly entertained." The women giggled. Ling said, "Oh, and even better, there's a man coming tonight." Yao's eyes shot open. "A man?" he asked, not able to keep the shock from his voice. Ling nodded. "You can handle that Yao, can't you?" she asked. Yao nodded, resuming his posture. He could handle this, right?

It was not long after that a knock on the door indicated a new arrival. The man being spoken of, as a matter of fact. This was Junjie, a high class man who had been invited to one of Ling's ever-so-popular parties thanks to his social status. He waited patiently at the door, not wanting to enter without the door being opened for him - he felt as though it would be impolite.

Another servant opened the door, keeping her eyes low. "Yes?" she asked quietly, "Are you here for Mistress Ling's party?"

"Yes, I am," Junjie nodded, smiling at the servant. He stepped inside, hanging his coat on a hanger to the side and looking around. The place was indeed extremely fancy... even _he_ did not have enough money to live in such a _grand_ estate.

The servant nodded. "Right this way," she said, turning to lead him through the great house. They went up the stairs and down a hallway, then she opened a door and stepped inside. "Mr. Wang has arrived," she said before leaving them alone. Yao was just laughing at a joke, and he had to force himself not to stare at the newcomer. Ling stood, smiling brightly.

Recognizing Ling, even if he had only met her in person a number of times, Junjie walked over to her. "Hope I'm not too late," he said apologetically, smiling in an almost sheepish manner. He glanced around, eyes slowly wandering over the entire house. "You've got a really nice place, aru."

"Thank you," Ling said, "I'm sure your house is just as grand. Welcome, please sit. I hope you do not mind the excess of females for company."

Junjie chuckled. "I don't mind at all, don't worry." He walked over to a chair set off to the side a bit, and sat down, sighing. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, as if trying to relax after a long day, before opening them and looking around once more.

Yao walked over to the man and poured him some tea, keeping silent. "So Mr. Wang," one of the women said, "I'm not from here. Are you the single man with that large manor at the end of town?"

Another chuckle, this one a bit more awkward - shy, even. "Yes, that's me." Junjie did not at all like the word "single". He had heard girls use the term before, and it was usually followed with some sort of flirting, which he was far from interested in.

"How wonderful," the lady said, "It's a pleasure having you here, I've heard a lot about you even in my town." One of the other women, a small, light-haired girl, said, "Yao, won't you pour me some more tea?" Yao smiled graciously. "Of course," he said, doing as he was told. She was cute, and obviously took a liking to Yao. That wasn't a very bad thing, he supposed.

Junjie watched Yao with interest for a moment, studying his movements. He then turned to Ling. "His name's Yao?" he asked, glancing to the servant in question. "Where did he come from?" His voice was quiet, as if not wanting Yao himself to overhear the question in hopes of not offending him. "He's seems good at what he does, aru."

Ling grinned. "He's the son of one of the poor farmers out in who knows where," she said, "He was too weak to be a farmer and they couldn't afford to send him to school so they sold him to me. I raised him from a boy of fourteen years." She sighed, gazing at him lovingly. "He is the most delightful little thing," she continued, "He has a million talents, and he's such a sweet person."

Nodding, Junjie smiled. "I can tell." He was very cute, and an awfully good servant, if that had anything to say about the rest of his abilities. "You're pretty lucky to have someone like him, aru." He had plenty of servants, but none of them... stood out, so to say.

Yao stood straight and smiled bashfully, having been talking to the other ladies. The small girl said, "Ling, please let him play something for us!"

"Play?" Junjie repeated, eyebrow raising. "Does he play an instrument or something?" Honestly, he was extremely interested to see what else Yao could do besides pour tea.

Ling waved her hand. "Go ahead," she said, "Play that pretty piece you wrote last week." Yao nodded and left the room, his silk robes swishing. Soon he returned with an Oriental guitar, and stood in front of the table, strumming a few notes and tuning the instrument.

So he could play an instrument. And well, too. Junjie smiled brightly, staring at the other, realizing he was paying less attention to Yao's music and more to his face, body, and overall movements.

Yao started his song, first plucking out a melody, then making it more advanced. The melody and accompaniment seemed to meld together, and soon Yao started to sing in a foreign language, his voice soft.

Junjie hummed softly, leaning back in the chair and _watching_. He was listening, too, of course, but it was the _sight_ of him that he really paid attention to. He was so... beautiful, really.

Yao swayed a bit, closing his eyes and getting into the song. Maybe not all of his guests could speak the language, but the story behind the song was an intricate one, just like the melody he was playing. He ended on a high note, letting it ring before opening his eyes and smiling, giving a bow at the small applause he received.

Clapping, Junjie turned and said to Ling in a hushed voice, "He's really talented, aru." Extremely talented. To be honest, Junjie found himself a bit jealous of Ling's servant, even.

Ling smiled proudly. Yao set the guitar-like instrument down and returned to the table. "So beautiful!" the small woman said, "I wish I could play an instrument!"

Junjie chuckled and turned to Yao, speaking to him directly for the first time. "You're really amazing," he complimented, smiling kindly.

Yao blushed, uncertain how to talk to a man. "Thank you very much," he said, "Though I'm sure you are much better than I am." He hoped that wasn't flirting. Almost everything he said was flirting, so what was he to say to a man?

"Oh? No, not at all. I hardly play any instruments, and not nearly as well as you do." Junjie answered with a nearly embarrassed laugh.

"Being good at an instrument isn't what makes a person great," Yao said, "I was trained everything I know by my Mistress."

Nodding, Junjie said, "Well then you're a good learner." He realized he was being maybe a bit too... kind to Yao. But he could not help it. He _really_ liked him.

"You're very kind," Yao said, smiling politely. A blush was visible on his cheeks, and Ling noticed this with a smirk. "Yao," she said, "Tell Mr. Wang how many talents you have."

"Oh, yes, I'd like to hear that!" Junjie encouraged with a grin. Yao looked flustered, and he found it quite amusing.

Yao looked away bashfully, but he said, "I play the Ruan, Gu Qin, erhu, Ge Hu, Xiao, Dizi, and I play a bit of piano and Western guitar. I paint and draw, sing, compose and write poetry in four languages. I also perform dances." He trailed off, not sure why he was so reluctant to say this to Mr. Wang.

Junjie's eyes widened a bit. "All that?" he asked softly. "You're amazing, Yao." he said, shaking his head with disbelief. "I..." He could not do even a quarter of that stuff...

Ling was beaming with pride. Yao looked anywhere but at the guests, his blush obvious now. The women cooed at him, just as amazed. "I had tutors from everywhere come," Ling said, "France, Japan, Beijing, the best I could get my hands on to teach my little Yao."

"It shows," Junjie replied, eyes fixated on the servant. He had never been so attracted to a man before... it was almost embarrassing to think about. "He's really talented. You've done a great job teaching him, aru."

"Thank you," Ling said, "He's a wonderful student." Yao took a deep breath and walked over to one of the ladies, refilling her cup with tea and trying to ignore the man, lest he get too flustered to operate.

Junjie felt more than a little grateful at being one of the few people allowed to stay the night. It was not unheard of, of course, but it was not at all often that party guests were invited to stay for more than just the party. And here he was, in a guest room for the night. He felt _extremely_ lucky.

Yao hummed a melody to himself, taking a trip down to the kitchen since his servant was busy. He could really use some sweets.

He could not stop thinking about that servant, though, Junjie realized with a groan of annoyance. Yao was just so... perfect. Talented, and cute, and... _ugh_, why did he have to do this to himself?! Of all the people to be attracted to, it had to be this wealthy woman's servant... He shook his head. Maybe a glass of water would help clear his mind up a bit. He got up, heading towards the kitchen.

Yao searched through the cabinets, not sure where the sweets were hidden. Everyone was already asleep, and he was sure to be quiet and had only a lamp on. He heard footsteps and froze, wondering who it was. Had he woken someone? Was it just a servant?

Junjie paused in the hallway, certain for a moment he had heard something. It was probably nothing, though. He shrugged it off and walked onwards, into the kitchen. There, he found himself face to face with none other than Yao himself. Damn.

Yao turned around, his eyes going wide when he saw who it was. "M-Mr. Wang," he mumbled quietly, "Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all! I was only thirsty." Junjie chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, face a bit reddened. "Sorry to disturb you, aru."

"No," Yao said, "You can't disturb me, it's impossible." Crap, that sounded flirty. How could he control this? His face was red already. He turned and went back to searching through the cabinets, hoping the other wouldn't notice his blush.

Junjie chuckled, not sure what Yao meant by that. "Are you looking for something? I can help, if you want." He knew nothing of the kitchen and how things worked, so it was a bit of an empty statement, but... he wanted to spend time with Yao, so the least he could do was try and help him out a bit.

"I'm looking for something sweet," Yao said, "My servant is sleeping and I don't want to disturb her. You don't have to help, you are a guest in this house."

A smile on his lips still, Junjie said, "I'll help." He walked over to one of the cabinets, opening it and finding a few cooking supplies. "I have nothing to do, and I'm not exactly tired." He laughed, ignoring how warm his face felt.

Yao smiled too. "You're too kind," he said, opening another cabinet. "I'm never down here so I know nothing of where things are placed."

"And I've never even been here before, so I won't be much help either." Junjie laughed. "We'll look together, hm?" He stared at Yao for a moment, eyes fixated on his face, admiring him.

Yao stared back for a few seconds, then turned away bashfully. "Th-thank you," he mumbled, looking around the kitchen; anywhere but at the handsome Mr. Wang.

Junjie smiled kindly, eyes never leaving the other. "You're welcome!" he answered cheerfully, opening another cabinet. This one also did not have the correct items in it.

Yao dug through the cabinets until he found some food. Not sweets, but prepared food nonetheless. "I think it will be over here..." he said, moving to the next cabinet.

Nodding, Junjie walked over, now searching in that general area. Oh, how badly he just wanted to _talk_ to him! But... he could not. Maybe it was shyness, or awkwardness, but... he could not bring himself to start a conversation with Yao.

Yao looked and saw that the cabinet Mr. Wang had just opened had all the sweets. "There!" he said happily, gazing at the chocolates and preserved cakes.

"Hm? Oh, right, there they are!" Junjie chuckled and handed a box of chocolates to Yao, not sure if that was what he wanted but hoping it would do. Everyone liked chocolate, right? "There you go, aru!"

Yao took a chocolate and nibbled on it, closing his eyes in delight. "Mmmmm..." He set the box down and grabbed a plate, putting a few cakes and a container of chocolate spread on it. "Thank you," he said to the other.

Smiling, Junjie answered, "It's nothing! I'm glad I could help." He sighed, watching Yao contentedly, admiring him once more.

Feeling that it was rude to leave a guest in the kitchen alone, Yao smiled back. He looked for something to say, then remembered why Mr. Wang had come. He went to the cabinet that held the glasses and poured him some ice water. "Here you go," he said, handing the drink to him.

Junjie's face turned a deep red, suddenly reminded of why he had come here in the first place. He nodded and took the glass, taking a sip of it. "Thanks," he murmured, pausing for a moment afterwards as he thought over his mixed emotions for the servant.

"So could you not sleep or something?" Yao asked, kind of awkwardly. Again he was confronted with the realization that he was talking to a man. He tried to recall when he had ever done that before...

Face still flushed, Junjie said, "Ah... yes. I've had a lot on my mind." He sighed, chewing on his lower lip and thinking desperately on a way to turn this so it was in his favor. Awkwardly, he asked, "Can... do you think you could go back to my room, maybe?"

Yao blinked. "Would you prefer to come to my room?" he asked, "We wouldn't have to worry about disturbing anyone and I can serve you a drink if you would like." Did Junjie really want his company so late?

Go to _his_ room? That made things... more awkward, he thought. And yet, it was not at all unwelcome, the thought of it. "Alright, I'd love to." he decided slowly, taking another sip of his water.

Yao nodded, took his sweets and glided out of the kitchen, turning to make sure Mr. Wang was following. It was a long way through the house to the inner courts where Yao was kept. On the third floor and through hallways and rooms, they finally reached Yao's section of the house.

Junjie sighed, giving Yao a single questioning glance to make sure it was really okay, before stepping inside. The room was not exactly large, but it was a decent size, and, in his opinion, much more comfortable than the guest room he had been given. He smiled.

Yao shut the door after him. "These are the inner courts," he said, "My room is over there and my servant sleeps over there." He pointed to the separate rooms, the door to his bedroom slightly ajar. "This is where I entertain the Mistress and anyone who pleases." He went to the couch and adjusted the pillows a bit. He was more conscious of himself, and realized that he kind of swayed his hips when he walked-had he always done that? Being around a man made him painfully aware of the way he acted...

"It's very nice," Junjie complimented, nodding with approval. He walked over and stood beside Yao. "What did you say a moment ago? You entertain your mistress? What sort of things do you do?" In all honesty, he really was very curious.

"I play songs for her," Yao said, "Recite poetry, tell her how beautiful she is, sometimes more than that." He blushed. "I'll show her what dances I've been working on, and she will spoil me with new things and sweet foods."

Junjie smiled at the thought, at the mental image of Yao entertaining him. However, his face turned a bright pink has the images in his head... wandered into territory he knew they should not go. Not with Yao. Not with Ling's servant. He shook his head. "That sounds nice, aru..."

Yao nodded. "Please, sit," he said, "Would you like a drink besides your water? I have fruit juices as well as vodka, French wine, baijiu, beer, and I can get my servant to mix up something if you'd like."

Shaking his head, Junjie answered, "Water is fine," He smiled brightly. Honestly, maybe something else to drink would be better, but... he wanted to spend time with Yao, not watch himself be served by him.

"Are you sure?" Yao asked, "Most people don't turn down the offer of alcohol." He chuckled a bit and sat down on the couch. "I admit I'm not used to entertaining men."

"It's alright. You're doing fine," Junjie sat down beside Yao, leaning against him just a bit. "It's late. Alcohol probably wouldn't be a great idea, aru." He chuckled.

What now? He was excellent at flirting and pleasing anyone, but men weren't like that. They didn't like being flirted with by other men, even one as feminine as Yao. What could he say?

Junjie sighed. "You smell good," he murmured, putting a bit more weight on Yao's shoulder. "What is that? Some sort of incense? Perfume?" He hummed.

Yao nodded. "Water lilies, coconut," he said, "mango and something else. I use a lot of scented soaps when I bathe." He smiled, despite the closeness between them that made him a bit uncomfortable. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, very." Junjie took a deep breath through his nose and sighed happily. "You're awfully cute, as well." He moved a hand to play with Yao's hair. Yao smiled. "You're so kind," he said, then looked away, "And if I were bold I would suggest you were flirting with me."

Flirting with him? Junjie's face flushed. Was he? "I... might be," he murmured, wetting his lips awkwardly.

Yao looked at him through the corners of his eyes, a barely visible smile on his lips. "I didn't think you were that kind of man, Mr. Wang," he said.

What did that mean? Was Yao implying he was gay? "Ah... I... well I don't particularly find interest in many females, aru." he finally admitted. His face was a deep red now.

Yao looked down, smile still present. "You'll receive no judgment from me," he said, "I myself have preferences more based on type than gender."

"Oh? What does that mean?" Junjie asked with a chuckle, a bit of relief seeping into him.

"You know," Yao said, looking at him, "Personality, mannerisms...position." His smile grew a bit, and he realized he was in flirt mode again. Oh well, Mr. Wang was okay with it.

Junjie smiled. Every ounce of his body begged him to keep quiet, but... "Are you a virgin? Ever done anything sexual before?" He wrapped an arm around Yao, pulling him a bit closer.

Yao looked away bashfully. "Don't ask such things Mr. Wang," he said, taking his fan from his silk robe's pocket and fanning himself.

A chuckle of amusement came from Junjie's mouth. "Oh? It's not a hard question, aru." He leaned forward, a hand moving to stroke Yao's cheek.

"But it's an improper one," Yao said, closing his eyes and still not facing the other.

Junjie smiled and gently brushed his lips against Yao's cheek. "Very well. I don't want to make you say anything you don't want to." He smirked as he whispered, "I'm not. I've slept with three people, all of them were men, and I topped every time, aru."

Yao's heart skipped, and he found he had a hard time breathing. Refusing to let the other know he had been attracted, he fanned himself again and sighed. "Mr. Wang," he said, "I sell my talents, not my body."

"I know!" Junjie said, eyes going wide. "I'd never try to force you to do this because of your job. I know completely well that what you do is not sexual in the least." He nipped at Yao's chin playfully.

Yao looked away stubbornly. "Your actions counter your words," he said accusingly.

Sighing, Junjie answered, "I'm not trying to convince you to do anything." He pulled away from Yao altogether, moving away a bit. "I just... find you very attractive, aru." He glanced at the servant again.

"Thank you," Yao said, a smile forming on his lips, "And I admit you're not the most unattractive person I've met." He looked away.

Junjie grinned at this. Was that a compliment? From Yao? His heart skipped a beat and he turned back towards the servant, regaining a bit of confidence. "Would you ever... allow someone to touch you?" the question came out easier than expected.

Yao looked down. "I belong to my Mistress," he said, "But she told me she doesn't mind my affairs so long as I don't run away with anyone without them paying a sufficient price for me." He looked up again, though kept his gaze at the wall and didn't face Mr. Wang. "I'm not an easy person to get."

That was not a no, was it? Junjie chuckled. "Doesn't mind your _affairs_? What kind of affairs are those?" He moved a bit closer to Yao once more. "Answer my question, Yao. Are you a virgin or not?"

Yao shook his head. "My Mistress has had me many times over," he said, "But that's it. I only fall for the dominant type."

Oh. Junjie laughed. "Well you're in luck. I'm plenty _dominant_, aru." He grabbed the front of Yao's shirt, pulling him towards him. "Do you trust me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yao looked at him in the eye, then down and back up. "I met you today," he said.

"But you like me, don't you? Even if not romantically, you do definitely find me worth spending time with." There was a gleam in Junjie's eyes. Slowly, he pulled the front of Yao's shirt up and over his head.

Yao gasped, surprised at the other's action. "M-Mr. Wang!" he exclaimed.

Junjie laughed. "You can call me Junjie." He leaned in to give Yao a kiss to the neck, which turned into a bite.

Yao let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine. He scooted away, pulling his robe around himself. "So improper!" he said, his heart beating quickly.

"Improper? Didn't you just say you fuck your mistress?" The sane part of Junjie repeatedly reminded him of how bad this could end for him. And yet... he was much too tired, and horny, to think about that right now. "Just give me a chance, Yao. C'mon..."

Yao turned his back, holding his head high. "I don't give myself up that easily," he said stubbornly, "Convince me."

"Alright," Junjie grinned. Yao had quite literally just consented to being seduced. He smiled, moving to the servant's collarbone and sinking his teeth into the flesh, sucking in an almost sensual manner.

Yao breathed in quickly through his nose, not expecting Junjie to be so forward after being scolded such. He whined, standing up from the couch. "Is that how you would seduce a lady?" he asked, his tone almost mocking. He admitted, it was kind of attractive how insistent Junjie was, but he was not about to let himself be allured by such actions. He was not a whore.

"Fine," Junjie rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to Yao and wrapping an arm around him. He then pulled him into a kiss, lips pressing against the servant's. Pulling away, he murmured, "But remember, like I said, I've never slept with a lady before." He smirked.

"I'm not exactly a manly person," Yao responded, "I'm afraid I'll disappoint you."

Junjie laughed. "I don't fuck men because I want them to be manly. _I'm_ the manly one in the relationships, aru." He stroked Yao's cheek with the back of his hand. "You'll do fine, I'm sure." He paused, before asking, "Wait... have you ever bottomed before?"

"Bottomed?" Yao asked with a smile, "What do you mean?"

"As in, ah... were the one being fucked. You've only been with your mistress, right? So you've never been penetrated?" Junjie pressed a kiss to Yao's forehead.

"You're so lewd," Yao scolded, "But yes actually, my Mistress likes to play with toys..."

Oh. Junjie laughed, nodding with understanding. "Good, so you know what to expect, then." He laughed again, sounding almost cheerful, before pulling Yao into a kiss once more and this time working to deepen it.

Yao pulled away, though reluctantly. He turned around and walked a few steps away. "Why do you like me?" he asked, facing the other direction.

"You're talented and beautiful," Junjie answered earnestly, smiling kindly. "And you have actually seem worth spending time with, aru." He walked forward a bit, closer to Yao.

Yao smiled. "I'm beautiful," he repeated, "Is that really true?"

Junjie nodded. "Yes," his tone was completely serious. He said no more, not wanting to overdo anything.

"How so?" Yao asked, interested to hear Junjie's response.

Junjie paused, trying to figure out how to answer without coming across as just... silly. "You're graceful, and have such a pretty face, and... and... maybe I like feminine guys a lot more than, you know... guys like me," He chuckled awkwardly.

Yao smiled. "Thank you," he cooed, turning around to give him a flattered smile. "You see, that's what I want to hear. Can't you see Junjie? I'm playing a game with you." He walked back toward him.

Heart skipping a bit, Junjie chewed on his lower lip, staring at Yao. "A game?" he repeated, not completely understanding.

Yao nodded, walking around Junjie on his tip-toes in a graceful style. "I don't just give myself to someone because I think they're attractive," he said softly.

A soft sigh escaped Junjie's lips. "Then what do I have to do?" Why was he even bothering? Yao did not seem interested, and it was not like he wanted him _that_ badly, right?

Yao walked back in front of him. "I'm find myself to be pretty good at flirting," he said, "You're a little straight-to-the-point for my taste. You play my game, and I'll play yours." He smiled graciously.

"My game? I'm... not playing a game, aru." Junjie forced an awkward laugh, wetting his lips. After a moment of feeling like a complete idiot, he asked slowly, "How do I play your game, then?"

How was he to explain this? Maybe Junjie would pick up if Yao just started first. "Do you want to know what I think of you?" he asked, "Surely you don't _just_ want my body."

He felt like a complete _failure_ as far as intelligence. Junjie stared for a moment, and swallowed hard before murmuring, "N- no, I suppose not."

Yao posed a pout, sticking his bottom lip out. "Am I not satisfying to you?" he asked, "You know, most people spend days flirting with each other before they even kiss, and you've already done that much."

But he was no _good_ at this! Junjie gave a "hmph" of annoyance, wanting to call Yao out on his "game" being unfair, but kept his mouth shut. "I kissed you because... I wanted to feel your lips against mine. And now I want to feel your body against mine, aru." Damn, what was _that_?! It had been the first thing even resembling flirting that had come to mind...

Yao's pout faltered, and he fought to keep from smiling. Alas, he smiled anyway and turned around in hopes of hiding it. "I'm flattered," he said, "Though I shouldn't be." He _must_ continue, he couldn't let Junjie get the best of him! "I noticed you talking to my Mistress earlier," he said, "She was beaming with pride. What were you two talking about?"

"How _perfect_ you looked out there tonight. It's like..." Junjie paused, racking his brain for a simile. "Like the storybooks talk of, an angel suddenly descending from the heavens, a bright aura emitting from them and all heads turning to face them." His words faltered with embarrassment.

Yao blinked, then smiled. "So poetic," he said, "Do you often speak such lovely words?"

"N- No," Junjie admitted, face burning. "I just... it just sort of came to me." He gained a bit of confidence as he added, "It's hard _not_ to speak like that when the words are addressed to someone like you,"

Yao bit his lip, looking down bashfully. "You're too kind," he said, "I'm not as grand as you make me out to be."

Walking closer to Yao and hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder, Junjie said, "But you _are_, Yao. You're the embodiment of grand and all that encompasses it." He smirked.

Yao giggled. "But look at you," he said, "And all your money and respect. If anyone is fine I'm sure it's people like you."

Junjie shook his head. He felt as though he was starting to somewhat get the hang of this, and it encouraged him greatly. "Money and respect should mean little to someone like you, though. Someone who doesn't _need_ any of that stuff to be _perfect_, aru." Was he overdoing it? Oh well, this was what Yao had wanted, right?

Yao grinned. "You make me sound like a magical being you read about in books," he said, "Like what a handsome prince would say to an elf princess."

"You're much better than any elf princess," Junjie assured Yao, stroking his cheek gently. "No elf could live up to your grace and beauty. And I'm by far no handsome prince. If anything, I'm the lowly pauper that only dreams of a day when I can be in your presence and feel worthy~"

Yao couldn't stop grinning. He could be bought easily, with pretty words and jewels. He tilted his head into Junjie's hand, smiling at him. "You're more than worthy Mr. Wang," he said softly, "Such pretty words you tell me."

Junjie had to hold his breath to keep from laughing. "No words are as pretty as you," he retorted.

Yao stepped closer to him. "I think you are fine," he said, "And that is the truth." He nodded. "Even though you are lewd." He smiled.

Smiling back, Junjie leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yao's forehead. "How about it, then? Do I win the game?" He wrapped both arms around the servant.

Yao leaned into Junjie happily. "Maybe," he said rather playfully, "If you go as quickly as you did before I might think not."

"You wanna take it slowly, then?" asked Junjie, placing another kiss to Yao's face, at the bridge of his nose.

Yao hummed. "Convince me, if you will," he whispered, looking into Junjie's eyes. "I promised I'd play your game, didn't I?"

Junjie smiled, eyes glowing. "Sit on the couch over there," he said, nodding back to the sofa they had been on earlier.

Yao complied, walking over to the couch and turning to look at Junjie over his shoulder as he did so, giving him a smile.

Grinning now, Junjie walked over, eyeing the other for a moment before moving towards him and, as he had done earlier, taking Yao's collarbone in his mouth and biting down. He sucked tenderly on the flesh.

"Oh!" Yao breathed, jumping a bit. That kind of hurt...though quickly the feeling was forgotten and leaned into Junjie with a sigh, tilting his head back a bit.

Pulling away from Yao's neck, he let his mouth trail downwards, placing sensual kissing along Yao's chest and shoulders, pushing his robe out of the way dismissively in hopes of revealing him more.

Yao let out a slight moan, placing his hands on Junjie's shoulders lightly and closing his eyes.

Oh, good. Yao seemed to be alright with this now. Junjie smirked inwardly, kissing still and, when he made it to the servant's nipple, he gave it a gentle bite, kissing and sucking.

Yao jumped a bit, letting out a surprised gasp. He moved a hand to Junjie's hair and tried to control his breathing.

Pulling away, Junjie looked up at Yao with a questioning smirk. He said nothing, but immediately turned and began kissing downwards once more, licking at his stomach and covering his sides in light, fluttering kisses.

Yao looked down, his tummy moving with his breathing. "Junjie," he cooed, a smile coming to his lips.

"Yes?" asked Junjie, making it to the rim of Yao's pants, where he stopped moving altogether and stared up at him.

Not wanting to let Junjie go that far yet, Yao leaned down and took the other's face in his hands, pulling their lips together.

Junjie hummed happily, pleasantly surprised by the kiss. Opening his mouth, he ran his tongue over Yao's lower lip and sucked on it lightly, requesting entry.

Yao sat up, pulling Junjie with him and leaning back against the couch. To get in a more comfortable position, he spread his legs apart and pulled Junjie closer. He opened his mouth, letting the other have full reign.

Humming again, the sound carrying into a happy moan, Junjie's tongue entered Yao's mouth, exploring and tasting it. He moved his head a bit, hoping to achieve the best access he possibly could, tongue running over all he could reach.

Yao moaned as well, sinking deeper into the couch and enjoying the feeling of Junjie's actions.

After a bit more of this, Junjie pulled away, the need for air becoming too much. He panted slightly, licking his lips, before leaning in again to give Yao a kiss to the nose.

Yao giggled. "You're really good at that," he breathed, looking up at him.

"Am I?" Junjie asked with a soft chuckle. "That's good, I suppose." He paused, eyeing Yao up and down lustfully. "So what do you think, should we continue now?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'continue,'" Yao replied, "I like how it's going so far." He said a line in French, though he was sure Junjie wouldn't understand it, it sounded pretty at least.

Junjie frowned, not understanding (just as Yao had presumed), but liking the sound of Yao's voice all the same. "I could suck you off," he suggested. "Or rim you," Either sounded good to him. All _he_ knew was that he was getting impatient, and was suddenly wanting his tongue in places other than Yao's mouth.

Yao stuck his bottom lip out. "You're so impatient," he said, then sighed. "How about we go to my room?"

Feeling rather bad now, but still not going back on his suggestion, Junjie nodded. "Alright, that sounds good," He smiled kindly and stood up.

Yao stood as well, wrapping his robe around himself instinctively and led the way into his room, closing the door after them. His room was well-furnished with a large canopy bed with a red silk blanket, which Yao went to sit on.

"You have a nice room, aru." Junjie complimented, glancing around. His eyes found Yao and the bed which he sat on, and a smile returned to his face. He walked towards him. "So? Now what, then?"

Yao scooted back onto the bed and crossed his legs. "Some more of that," Yao said, then looked down, "Ah, what do you call it? Foreplay?" He looked up at Junjie with a smile.

Junjie chuckled. "Alright, then. Can I take your pants off first, though? Just so I can see more of your _beautiful_ flesh." He smiled, gently grabbing the rim of said article of clothing.

Yao pouted, then scooted forward and brushed his fingers under the collar of Junjie's shirt. "Can we be fair?" he asked.

Smiling, Junjie nodded. "Of course," With that, he quickly took his shirt off and, not bothering to wait and hear what Yao had to say, kicked his pants and underwear off as well, now completely naked.

Yao's eyes went wide, and he looked away quickly, shocked. He had never seen another man naked before, except when he was young and that didn't count. His face turned red.

"Something wrong?" Junjie asked, face flushing now. Did Yao not like the way he looked? He had never been very self-conscious about his body before, but... that had been a very, _very_ odd reaction.

Yao closed his eyes. "N-no," he said, "I've just...never been with a man before..."

Junjie smiled, sighing with relief. "It's alright," he encouraged, gently stroking Yao's cheek once again. "It'll be fine, I promise,"

Yao nodded. "I know," he said, "I'm just...sh-shocked, is all..."

"Shocked?" Junjie laughed, face still flushed with slight embarrassment. "You're a man too, aren't you? It shouldn't be anything new to you." He felt a bit of worry form within him once more.

"I'm not very familiar with myself," Yao said, opening his eyes but keeping them away from Junjie, "I'm sorry, I'm overreacting."

Shaking his head, Junjie said, "It's alright. I don't know how you can be 'unfamiliar with yourself', but I don't particularly have anything against it." He smiled and leaned forward, grabbing the rim of Yao's pants again. "So? Can I?"

"I..." He felt it was too personal to say this, but they were this far right? "I try not to look...down there..." he looked at the bedside table as if it intrigued him. "Go ahead," he said.

What did that mean, exactly? Junjie chuckled, shrugging and, hand wrapping around Yao's pants and undergarments, pulled them off. He smiled. "There. Not so hard, right?"

Yao shifted around a bit, then pulled Junjie into another kiss, not knowing what else to do.

Junjie smiled and kissed back happily, not deepening it much this time other than lightly sucking on Yao's lower lip. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to him and hugging him tightly.

Yao hummed, liking the feeling of bare skin against bare skin. He moved so that he was sitting in Junjie's lap.

Liking this position quite a bit, Junjie pulled away and stared at Yao's face for a long while, seemingly admiring and studying it. "You really _are_ beautiful, aru." he stated softly, kissing his nose.

Yao giggled. "And you really _are_ handsome," he said, smiling.

Smiling, Junjie said, "So what do you want now? You've already scolded me for being too brash. So how about _you_ decide what happens next, aru." He licked Yao's shoulder teasingly.

Yao hummed again, thinking. "I told you I like dominance," he said, "But I don't want this to be over too quickly."

"So what do you want?" Junjie smiled. "Dominance is _more_ than fine, I promise. I just need to know what you want first." He chuckled.

Yao looked up, trying to think. "I don't know," he said finally, "Hold me down or something." He wanted to be ravished, but at the same time he didn't want to be penetrated yet. He never explained things like this, how does he do that now?

Junjie laughed. "Alright, then. On your back, aru." He pushed Yao off of his lap, smirking.

Yao rolled onto his back obediently, staring at Junjie. Oh, that smirk was attractive...

Chuckling softly, Junjie moved to grab Yao's arms, holding him against the bed and kissing him on the lips once more, forcing his tongue back into the servant's mouth.

Yao moaned, opening his mouth wide and closing his eyes. He shifted a bit, weakly trying to move his arms. Was it his mistress that made him love being helpless?

Forcefully keeping Yao against the bed, Junjie pressed his hips to Yao's, grinding against him roughly and continuing to kiss him.

Yao moaned louder at this, breathing heavily through his nose. He was hard already, and subconsciously moved his hips with Junjie's.

Pulling away and breathing heavily, Junjie smiled. He kept his hands on Yao's arms, forcing him down still, and stared into his eyes.

Yao panted, staring up at Junjie. "That was...hot," he breathed.

"Hot?" Junjie repeated, laughing at the term. "I suppose it was," He leaned in to nibble at Yao's neck.

"Mmmm," Yao hummed, tilting his head to the side. He was enjoying this, maybe a little too much.

Junjie smiled. "I love those sounds you make, by the way." As if encouraging him to do it again, he sunk his teeth rather deep into the sensitive skin of Yao's neck, sucking and deciding to try and leave a visible mark.

Yao cried out, leaning up into Junjie's mouth. "Junjie," he whimpered, breathing heavily.

Absolutely _loving_ the reaction he earned, Junjie continued eagerly. Slowly, he moved his hand to gently stroke Yao's inner thigh, counteracting the roughness of his biting and sucking with something slower and gentler.

"Mmmmm!" Yao whined, pushing his shoulders up again and throwing his head to the side, his sensual breaths shaky. He didn't know how to react, it was all too much and yet he never wanted it to stop.

Junjie pulled away, staring down at Yao with pure lust. "You look amazing," he purred, licking Yao's lips.

Yao let out a shaky sigh, staring up at him with glazed eyes. "Junjie," he breathed, not knowing what he planned to say.

"What now?" Junjie asked. "What do you want me to do?" He ran a hand through Yao's hair lovingly.

Yao shook his head. "I don't know," he said, "Something."

"Something?" Junjie laughed, hand still running through the soft strands of dark hair. "What kind of something, hm?"

Yao threw his head back and groaned. "Junjie!" he whined, not knowing what to do with himself.

Junjie laughed again, heart beating just a bit faster than before. Leaning forward so his nose was practically against the other's ear, he whispered, "Do you want me inside of you~?"

Yao's blood went cold at those words, and his breath hitched. "Yes," he breathed.

"Great," Junjie grinned and sat up. "Spread your legs, alright?"

Yao did as he was told, even lifting his legs a bit to give better access. He stared at Junjie helplessly.

Smiling and gazing at Yao lustfully, Junjie nodded and held a hand to the servant's lips. "Suck on them," he commanded.

Yao took Junjie's hand in his own and put it to his mouth, pulling his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. He ran his tongue over them, back and forth, then looked at Junjie through half-lidded eyes.

Junjie moaned softly at the feeling, face flushing, before pulling his hand away. "You said you've done something like this before, right? So you know what you're doing?" He smiled. "Or rather, you know what _I'll_ be doing?"

Yao nodded, spreading his legs a bit more.

Smiling, Junjie took a deep breath before gently pressing a finger into Yao's entrance, staring at his face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Yao held his breath, watching Junjie's face intently. "I'm fine," he said, "Keep going."

Junjie nodded and thrust the finger in and out of Yao a few times before adding a second. "Tell me if it hurts or anything, aru."

Yao swallowed, closing his eyes. It felt good, and not too much, unlike his times with his mistress.

Pleased with Yao's reaction, Junjie spread the fingers, continuing to thrust them and watch Yao's face intently.

Yao hummed, starting to shift around again.

Slowly, Junjie worked up the courage to add a third finger, spreading and thrusting still, moving the digits in search of Yao's prostate now.

Yao moaned, leaning his head back. Suddenly Junjie's fingers met his sweet spot, and he cried out, arching his back. "Junjie!" he moaned.

"You like that?" Junjie cooed, thrusting his fingers in the same spot again. "Moan for me, aru." He moved the fingers just a bit faster.

Yao whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh!" he moaned, pushing his hips up, "Oh God!"

Junjie grinned. "Good boy," he pulled the fingers away and said, "What do you want now, Yao? Tell me," He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Yao whined at the loss, looking up at Junjie helplessly. "U-um," he stuttered, then swallowed.

"Well?" Junjie's hand traveled down to gently stroke the tip of Yao's member. "Speak up, aru~"

Yao gasped, closing his eyes again. "I w-want you..." he said.

Smiling, Junjie nodded. "I want you, too," he answered with a chuckle. With that, he grabbed Yao's legs, gripping them tightly, before thrusting inside with a groan.

Again Yao threw his head back, letting out a loud moan. "Oh!" he cried, moving his hips up. This was so much better than any toys his mistress could use.

Junjie smiled. "What do you think?" he asked teasingly, pulling out and thrusting back in without much warning.

"Oh God!" Yao moaned, moving his head back and forth, "H-hold me down."

That again? Junjie chuckled, nodding and leaning to grab Yao's arms and keep them against the bed. He thrust into him again, harder this time.

Yao grunted, breathing heavily through his nose.

Holding Yao tightly and keeping him against the bed, Junjie began thrusting periodically, slowly picking up the pace as he looked for a rhythm he liked. His eyes never left Yao's face, as if bewildered by the beauty of it.

Yao bit his lip, strangling the moans in his mouth. He wrapped his legs around Junjie's torso and moved his hips against the other's.

Junjie leaned forward, biting on Yao's already pretty marked up neck once more, still thrusting. "You're amazing," he murmured softly.

Yao whimpered, closing his eyes. He tried to reach his own member, then realized that his arms were restrained. Somehow that only turned him on more.

Noticing Yao moving his arms a bit (and being unable to do much, seeing as he was being held down), Junjie smiled and let a hand wander to Yao's cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts.

Unable to stop himself, Yao let out a loud moan, thrusting his hips upward subconsciously. "Junjie!" he cried.

Junjie chuckled, hand and hips both moving faster. He panting softly, letting out the occasional groan as he grew closer to his peak.

Yao started to sob with pleasure, letting out frantic whimpers and gasps. He was close to release, and started to lose control of his body.

He sounded so _perfect_, Junjie thought with a grin, still thrusting with something similar to madness now. He panted heavily as he continued, no longer even able to form a coherent thought.

Yao's sounds escalated in volume until he came, throwing his head back and letting out a loud cry of pleasure.

Letting out a loud groan as the tight heat he had been thrusting into grew tighter with Yao's climax, Junjie's thrusts sped up in pace once more. He opened his mouth and cried out what would have been Yao's name if he had been able to form audible words, and came inside of the servant.

Yao whimpered, his legs shaking from his recent release. He panted, jerking a bit when he felt Junjie's liquid inside of him.

Junjie paused for a moment, eyes on Yao's face, before pulling out and collapsing beside him. "You really _are_ beautiful, aru." he stated softly.

Yao swallowed, recovering himself. "Thank you," he said, "And you really _are_ handsome."


	18. Demon Yao

Yao swished his tail back and forth, traveling through the streets of Earth. He was troubled; he had been kicked out of Hell and told not to return until his virginity was gone.

Junjie sat on the front of his porch, yawning sleepily, mind in places he was sure it should not be. Not that that was anything new to him, or anything. He chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes.

Pouting, Yao balled his fist and started storming instead of walking down the street. Why couldn't this be _easy_?! He had seen it done a million times over and yet he had never had sex with anyone before. It did not occur to him that a human could see his demonic features-he didn't bother making them invisible.

It was then that Junjie spotted someone a bit farther down from his current location. Were those... wings on his back? He frowned, squinting in hopes of getting a better look at the stranger. And a tail?! "You there!" he called, standing. "Wh- what are you?"

Yao stopped and glared at the direction the voice came from, only for his face to go blank. That...was an _attractive_ human. He walked up to the house until he was standing right in front of it. He stared at the human in awe.

"Are those _wings_?" Junjie asked, raising an eyebrow. He folded his arms, looking _amused_, even. "I had too much to drink again, didn't I? Or is Asld playing another practical joke on me?" He walked forward to face the newcomer.

"No," Yao said, not able to take his eyes from the human, "I'm a demon, aru. As real as the ground beneath our feet."

Junjie laughed at this. "A demon? Seriously?" He stared at the so called Demon for a moment, and could not help but hum with curiosity. "Sure are girly, aren't ya, demon?"

Yao blinked in surprise. "Girly?" he asked, "I'll let you know I have a dick, thank you very much!"

Licking his lips teasingly at this, Junjie asked, "Do ya? Not sure I _believe you_," Whether this "demon" was legit or not, Junjie could not help but find him awfully amusing. Besides, it was almost for certain that he was fake. Asld probably just wanted to get back at him for last Saturday.

Yao scoffed. "Fuck you!" he spat, "You look just as girly as I do!"

"Do I?" Junjie asked, grinning. "I dunno, demon. In my opinion, you're just a _teensy_ bit more girly than I." He pat the other on the head condescendingly.

Yao blushed in embarrassment. "Who cares anyway?" he said, "I _have_ a dick and whether or not you believe it is no fucking concern of mine."

Laughing, Junjie shrugged. "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend ya," Alright, he _had_ meant to offend him. But that seemed beside the point. "And of course I know you've got a dick. I was just messing with you, aru."

Yao sighed, rubbing his forehead. Really, he had considered having sex with this human but he didn't think he could manage to seduce him-rape wasn't considered losing one's virginity either.

The smile on Junjie's face quickly faded from taunting to kind. "You're pretty cute," he stated. "Girly, but cute." The human stuck his tongue out.

Well would you look at that, Yao thought. "I guess you're lucky I swing that way, huh?" he asked.

Another laugh came from Junjie's mouth. "Do you?" he ruffled the demon's hair now. "Guess you're lucky that I meant that in a flirtatious way, then. Wouldn't it have been embarrassing if, say, I was only calling you cute in the most platonic way possible? Gotta be more careful, flaunting your sexuality around the first handsome face you see." He snorted.

Yao furrowed his brow and smoothed his hair. "Like I give a rat's ass who knows what I am. If you don't like me I'd just be on my way and find someone else. There are more humans in the world than necessary, aru."

Nodding with agreement at that statement, Junjie chuckled and stared at Yao for a moment. "Name's Junjie." He winked.

Yao couldn't help but blush-he _was_ very handsome. "Yao," he said, "Nice to meet you."

"Yao the gay demon," Junjie laughed cruelly and yanked on a strand of the other's hair. Asld had outdone himself this time. "To what do I owe the pleasure, anyway?"

Resisting the urge to fume, Yao swallowed his annoyance and put a smile on. "Looking for some fun," he said, eyeing Junjie up and down.

Junjie laughed again. "Fun? Well, the park's down the street. Take a left turn on Evergreen, then continue down to Main. Haven't been in a while, but last time I check, there was a pretty nice playground. That should be plenty fun." He rolled his eyes, winked again, and walked back to his porch.

Yao stared in shock. He looked at the road, considering moving on. He didn't sign up for this. What was he supposed to _do_? Taking a deep breath, he turned around and walked up to the porch, leaning on the pole. "I'm not really talking about that kind of fun," he said softly.

"Then what kind of _fun_ are you looking for?" Junjie turned back around to face the demon, giving him an almost challenging expression. Not waiting for an answer, he asked, "And do you prefer to top or bottom?"

Yao smiled with near relief. "Never tried either one," he said honestly, "But I think of myself more as the _hunted_ than the hunter, if you catch my drift."

Grinning, Junjie shook his head. "So you're telling me you're Yao the gay demon _virgin_?" This was just getting better and better.

Yao raised his eyebrows. "Everyone starts somewhere," he said, "But it's not like I don't know how it works, aru."

Rolling his eyes once more, Junjie nodded. "You're an idiot," He licked his lower lip, letting his tongue remain outside of his mouth for a moment. "But you _are_ cute. And awfully amusing." He took one more step towards the house.

Yao tilted his head. "So would you do me a favor by ridding me of the big V?" he asked.

Junjie turned back towards Yao once more. "What are you saying?" he asked, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. "You want me to fuck you~?" There was a hint of disbelief in his tone this time. If this really was Asld's work, it was _very_ over the top.

Yao looked around exasperatedly. "Fuck me, bang me, hit me up, whatever shit you humans call it, aru," he said, "I'm not here to just talk, if that's what you're thinking."

"What's your problem, anyway? Wanting a stranger to fuck you - a bit sketchy even for a demon, don't you think?" Junjie chuckled and walked to the door, which he opened. However, he held it there, nodding towards the front of his house and motioning Yao inside.

Yao walked inside. "No," he said, "Maybe for humans it is but to me sex is sex, and you're my type so it works out."

Smiling at this and walking towards the couch, Junjie said, "Your type? _I'm_ your type?" He snorted again. "Well, fine. It's been awhile since I had sex, and... well, I already said you were cute, didn't I?"

Yao smiled walked to the couch as well. "We doing it here or what?" he asked. It was really this easy, now that he thought about it. He would be going back to Hell in no time!

"Yup. No point in showing you my bedroom." It was a mess anyway. Junjie glanced to the couch, nodding towards it. "Alrighty, strip and lay down." This would be fun, he decided. Demon or not, Yao was extremely cute, and a _virgin_. Fun indeed!

Yao scoffed. "Do I have to-.." Grumbling, he started to remove his jacket and shirt, which wasn't the easiest thing to do with his gigantic wings in the way. Finally he managed to rid of them and worked on getting his pants and underwear off. He hoped he didn't seem too awkward, since everyone in Hell acted like he was. "Are you taking charge or something?" he asked Junjie.

Junjie nodded, not answering Yao's question directly. "Alright, ah... you know what? You're going to give me a blow job. Put that mouth of yours to use, hm?" He snickered and began taking off his own pants.

"How about you let me decide what we do?" Yao asked, "Since _I'm_ the demon here."

"Nope," Junjie shook his head. "You may be a demon, but _I'm_ the one topping, right?" He placed a hand on Yao's stomach. Honestly, the idea of Yao calling the shots was not half bad. But he liked the idea of giving him a bit of trouble.

Yao furrowed his brow. Now he wasn't going to deal with _this_. "Listen here," he said, "I could fuck you with my _tail_ if I wanted to. Do you _need_ me to prove that I'm the more powerful one here?"

Junjie grinned, the idea of being fucked by Yao's tail not half bad in his mind. "Go ahead and prove it then," He stuck his tone out tauntingly once more.

With an angry shove, Yao pushed Junjie against the wall and forced one of his legs up. Being a demon came with quite a few benefits, like being able to summon strength your body would normally seem unable to. Not waiting for Junjie's reaction, he placed the arrow at the end of his tail at Junjie's entrance and pushed inside with effort. The arrow was a bit too big to go in comfortably at all. _The harder the lesson, the more they learn_, Yao thought bitterly.

Junjie cried out with shock, tears of pain immediately forming in his eyes. Even so, he managed to chuckle a bit, staring at Yao as if challenging him to go further. However, he bit down hard on his lower lip seconds later, Yao's advancements both extremely uncomfortable and _extremely_ painful.

Yao didn't move. He glared at Junjie. "Need I go on?" he asked, giving his tail a threatening yank; the ends of the arrow must have left cuts down there.

Letting out another cry, this one purely of pain, Junjie took a moment to regain a bit of senses. He shifted uncomfortably, before laughing softly. "Go ahead," he purred, wincing again.

"If I fuck you too hard with this thing I won't get what I want," Yao growled, "And I've gone this far, I'm not letting you get away now."

Letting out a sigh of feigned defeat, Junjie nodded. "Fine then. Get your damn tail out of my ass and continue, then."

Yao pulled his tail out, almost wincing at the pain it must cause. His tail had more blood on it than he expected; oh well, Junjie seemed able to move still. "On the couch then," he said.

Junjie winced slightly, letting out a whine-like sound of discomfort as he walked to the couch. "Well what position do you want me in?" he asked, more than a bit upset by now. That had _hurt_.

"On your back," Yao said, following him, "And I don't want to hear another fucking word about bottoming being shameful, aru."

Grinning at this, Junjie murmured something he hoped Yao would not catch and did as told, laying down on the couch. "So what, are you suddenly topping instead?" He rolled his eyes.

Yao crawled on top of him. "Technically, I suppose you could say that," he said, bending down to take Junjie's cock into his mouth.

Junjie gasped at that, taking a deep breath through his nose. That felt pretty good, actually. He glanced at Yao eagerly.

Happy at Junjie hardening already, he continued a bit longer, bobbing his head a bit and swishing his tongue back and forth.

That felt _really_ good. Junjie moaned softly, trying to stifle such noises by sucking on his lower lip. Involuntarily, he found himself bucking up just a bit into Yao's mouth.

Yao started to stroke his own cock to life with one hand and held Junjie's hips down with the other. He deep-throated the other, then pulled off altogether.

Junjie sat up a bit, frowning. "Wh- why'd you stop?" he asked, face turning a deep red with his words.

"Lay back down," Yao said, "Give me a second." He crawled up a bit and straddled Junjie. He sucked on his fingers a bit then reached down and started to stretch himself.

Humming at this, Junjie nodded with approval at the sight. "You really _are_ cute you know, aru." he purred, smirking.

Yao blushed, avoiding Junjie's gaze. He concentrated on stretching himself, adding a second finger and then a third, wincing a bit. When he felt he was ready he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself above Junjie's cock. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he finally dropped himself down onto Junjie's member.

Junjie let out an inaudible cry at this, not expecting such suddenness. He groaned loudly and let a hand grab a couch pillow beside him, taking a deep breath to try and regain his senses.

Taking a few breaths to calm himself, Yao then pushed himself up and back down, not sure where his own prostate was. He tried a few times, slowly changing positions a bit until he found it. He shivered, then grinned. He started moving faster then, hitting his sweet spot each time and letting out a moan.

That felt _really_ good. Even better than being sucked off. Junjie groaned loudly and allowed his hips to buck up into Yao wildly, not particularly caring about anything other than the absolutely unfathomable amount of pleasure inside of him at the moment.

Grabbing Junjie's arms for balance, Yao rode Junjie furiously. He didn't think he could get himself off and stay balanced at the same time, but he didn't really care. He would get what he wanted in the end, right?

Junjie moaned loudly again, hips sore now. However, this mild discomfort was the least of his worries, and he bucked up faster than ever, desperate for release. Yao felt amazing; warm and tight and constantly _moving_. Oh, he loved it.

Yao threw his head back, gasping in pleasure. Again and again he propelled himself up and down, squeezing a bit over Junjie's cock in hopes of getting him to cum.

Throwing his head back, Junjie cried out something that he had intended to be Yao's name. However, the pleasure he was experiencing made such words come out as nothing understandable. Not that it mattered now. With a few more feverish thrusts upwards he moaned once more and came deep inside of the demon above him.

Yao rode out Junjie's orgasm, then came to a stop, panting. His member ached for friction. He pulled off Junjie's cock and took a few deep breaths. "That was good, wasn't it?" he asked.

Panting heavily, Junjie did nothing but nod slowly, having trouble processing coherent thoughts. Finally, with a deep breath, he felt himself come down a bit from his high. He frowned. "You... you didn't cum, did you?"

Yao looked down and sighed. "I couldn't get myself off and ride you at the same time," he said.

Junjie smiled. "Want me to help, then?" He chuckled and placed a hand on Yao's cock. "First..." Without another word he ran a nail up it, scratching it harshly. "revenge for tail-fucking me, aru." he explained with a smirk.

Yao gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. "Satan," he hissed, "Just get me off. You _asked_ me to tail-fuck you, aru."

"I didn't think you'd really fucking do it," Junjie retorted, scratching the head of Yao's member now, being gentle enough that he would not leave any permanent damage.

Yao winced. "I'm a demon!" he insisted, "What do you expect?!"

Junjie laughed and repeated the previous motion. "You want to cum, don't you?" he teased, sticking his tongue out. "My turn to be dominant. Beg, aru." He scratched the other's cock again.

Yao's face flushed. "Quit it!" he hissed. He bit his lip, then whispered, "Please..."

"Louder," Junjie snapped, not ceasing his scratching. "C'mon, swallow your pride for a minute. Unless you _don't_ want this, of course." He raised an eyebrow.

"Please," Yao said, squeezing his eyes shut, "I-I do want this..."

Good enough. He could not expect a demon to completely submit to a human, after all. Smirking, Junjie nodded. "Fine," With that, he wrapped his hand around Yao's member and began to slowly pump it, hand moving up and down slowly, eyes fixated now on his face as he waited for a reaction.

Yao let out the breath he was holding, only to breath back in quickly. He shuddered with pleasure.

Snickering with amusement, Junjie continued, moving a bit faster now. His other hand moved to touch Yao's chest, pinching his nipple playfully.

Opening his mouth wide, Yao let out a high-pitched groan. He breathed heavily and helplessly, feeling himself grow close to release already.

"Cute," Junjie murmured the word almost even tauntingly. "_Very_ cute." His hand moved faster now, and his touches became rougher.

Yao couldn't help but moan louder, gripping Junjie's sides desperately. He started saying demonic words in his state of bliss, not caring that Junjie might get creeped out.

Junjie's eyes widened just a bit, not sure what to make of this. However, he decided he couldn't care less. In fact, it drove him to continue on, wanting to see the demon reach his peak more than ever now.

It wasn't long until Yao came, thrusting his hips forward a bit. He lost himself for a while, then came down with a sigh.

Letting go of Yao's cock, Junjie chuckled slightly. "You really are awfully cute," he murmured. "Demon or not." He still was not one hundred percent sure he believed it.

Yao took a few breaths before answering. "And you really are awfully handsome," he responded.


	19. Hunger Games (kinda)

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to give a shout-out to my friend Hannah (iAmTheCellist) for editing this rp and helping out so much, without her this wouldn't be up for another week or so!**

* * *

Hatred coursed through Junjie, like it so often did. He stared down at the handcuffs around his wrist with anger. It was racism, he thought, forcing someone to do this just because of some ability they possessed. He growled and felt a burning inside of him, and he knew that, if there had been someone else in the prison cell with him, they would be in agony. Because of him. Because of an ability he had been born with - the same ability that had cause him to be dragged from his home, thrown into an airplane, and then locked in a dungeon to rot.

Yong Soo let the men pull him into the cell without struggle. He had tried to make small talk with them but they ignored him. He sighed, walking into the cell and sitting in the corner. They closed the door and he was left alone. He heard breathing and looked over. In the cell joined to his was someone else. "Hey," he said, "What's your name?"

Junjie turned, studying the newcomer. "Junjie," he answered blatantly. Was this man here for the same reason he was? Probably. From what he had been told, he assumed everyone with an ability was in the process of being arrested. "You?"

"Yong Soo," he said, "What's your power?" Yong Soo played with his handcuffs and studied the other person. He had a long braid and a pretty face-Yong Soo liked him, he decided.

Not liking the other's eyes on his face, Junjie looked away. "You wouldn't like it," Everyone else with abilities had some fun talent, like shapeshifting or flying. And there he was, causing absolute agony to those he disliked. That was it, that was all he could do. "What about you?" He sighed.

Yong Soo bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should press for more information. He decided not to. "I'm a ninja!" he said with a smile.

Snorting at this, Junjie repeated, "A ninja?" He glanced back up at Yong Soo with curiosity and confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" It most certainly did not sound like an ability, he knew that.

Yong Soo laughed, standing up. He disappeared, then the very next second he was swinging upside-down from the bars at the top of the cell. The conjoined cells echoed with his laughter.

Junjie gasped, eyes going wide. Slowly, an impressed smile formed on his lips. "Not bad," he murmured, staring at the other. So he could turn invisible? Or teleport? Maybe a mixture of both. He was interesting, to say the least.

Yong Soo swung some more then let go, doing a flip and landing on his feet. "I can run really fast too," he said proudly.

"That's actually..." Really cool, Junjie thought. Definitely more interesting than most abilities he came across. Sighing and looking back down, he asked suddenly, "Do you know why we're here? Why they took us like this?"

Yong Soo nodded, sitting back down close to the bars that separated their cells. "They're going to let us loose into a biiiiiiiiiiig arena," he said, opening his hands wide to show just how big, "And every now and then they'll see who's left alive, and when the last team is all that's left they will win!"

Eyebrows rising at this, Junjie stayed silent to process such information. "So it'll be a battle to the death?" Between _everyone_ with abilities? He knew there were not many - about fifty people all together were reported to have them. But... still, it was a terrifying idea.

Yong Soo shrugged. "Not really," he said, "The people said that whoever wins will go through testing for their whole life so it's not really worth winning...but I think it's more of a survival thing, like who can last the longest in the wilderness?"

Testing? So there was no good side. You either died in the arena or lived as an experiment outside of it. "How are teams decided? You said... the last team...?" Junjie frowned, shaking a bit now at the thought of what lay in store for them.

Yong Soo nodded. "We're on a team," he said, "That's why our cages are the only ones in the room. Did they not tell you this?"

Junjie shook his head. The people who had collected him had known of his abilities, apparently. He had been blindfolded and gagged through _his_ trip here. "N- no, they didn't." He stared at Yong Soo. So they were partners, then? Maybe that would not be too bad.

Yong Soo tilted his head. "Hmm." He went back to playing with his handcuffs, and one of them actually slipped off his hand. "Hey!" he said gleefully, swinging the empty cuff around.

Rolling his eyes, Junjie sighed helplessly. He fell silent, eyes on the ground. "How long do we have until... it begins?" he asked softly.

"Hm?" Yong Soo looked at Junjie curiously. "I think it's tomorrow."

Tomorrow?! Junjie bit down on his lower lip, unsure of what to make of all of this. This was it, he was going to die. Die, or be tested on for the rest of his life. He was unable to figure out which was worse. Right now, it was all hard to even comprehend.

"Hey, cheer up!" Yong Soo said, giving a smile, "It'll be fun!"

"Fun?" Junjie repeated doubtfully. "I don't know." He sighed and lay down, eyes closing. "I'm going to get some sleep. Might as well be well rested, right?" He sighed again, wishing at the very least he had something to sleep on rather than the ground of the prison.

"Okay," Yong Soo said. He looked at the bars that separated their cells. He stuck his hand through one and smiled, standing up and putting his face between the bars. They were pretty wide... He turned sideways and inched himself between the bars.

Hearing a noise behind him that he assumed Yong Soo was making, Junjie turned over. He stared at the other curiously. "What're you doing?" he asked, lifting his head up off the ground.

By now Yong Soo was halfway through the bars. He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut. "Give me- a minute..." He wiggled his body around quickly, sticking his tongue out in concentration. With a heave and a grunt, Yong Soo collapsed face-down in Junjie's cell.

Eyes wide, Junjie chuckled slightly. "Nice job," he complemented with a chuckle. "You going to stay in here, then?" It was nice to have someone to talk to, at the very least.

Yong Soo sat up and crawled over to Junjie and lay on his back. He pet his stomach. "Use me as a pillow," he said, "You'll get better sleep and your head won't hurt and we'll have a better chance at surviving, da-ze!"

"Seriously?" Junjie asked, raising an eyebrow and feeling a tint of red form on his cheeks. A better chance at surviving... it made his heart sink. Still, the offer was amusing, and Junjie could not help but accept, awkwardly placing his head on the other.

Yong Soo hummed in satisfaction. "Me and my big brother used to do this," he said, "When we had to sleep outside when our parents locked us out."

Junjie smiled at this. "You have a brother?" he asked. He had always been an only child.

Yong Soo nodded. "He was really quiet and short. But he knew how to do anything, and when our parents would fight he would always know and take me outside. We'd stay out there until they were okay again."

Sighing sadly at the thought of it, the thought of Yong Soo having a life that he would probably never be able to return to thanks to this, Junjie nodded. "He sounds like he would have been a great brother to have," He then yawned, eyes closing.

Yong Soo sighed. "He was," he said, remembering the times of his old life.

Frowning, Junjie murmured, "It'll be okay. We'll survive and then... maybe we could talk them out of keeping us as experiments, hm?" He chuckled hopefully. Really, he was just talking to himself; trying to comfort himself. In all honesty, he had no clue what was going to happen now.

Yao was sleeping, resting his head on his hands. He had been put into his cell a few hours ago...or so he thought.

The hands on Leon's shoulders, guiding him towards the open cell, suddenly left and he felt himself being thrown forward onto the ground. Now imprisoned, Leon brought his cuffed hands to his face, throwing off the bandana covering his eyes. He looked around, getting used to his surroundings, before turning and noticing the sleeping figure in the cell beside him. "H- hey, you awake?" he asked softly.

Yao's eyes opened and he blinked. His head hurt...he sat up and looked around, spotting the other person. "Hello?" he asked.

Leon snorted when he saw the other. "Mind telling me your gender?" he asked, crawling over to lean against the bars separating them. "No offense, of course." He chuckled.

Yao blinked in surprise. He didn't really like the other's attitude. "Does it matter?" he asked.

"Yeah," Leon nodded. "After all, you're, like, my partner, right? I need to get to know you." He shrugged and glanced around the small area he was locked in. "And I think knowing whether you've got a dick or a vagina is pretty basic."

A small smile crept to Yao's face. For some reason he felt like playing with this newcomer. "I don't think it matters," he said, "A person's gender doesn't affect their personality."

Growling at this, Leon raised a thick eyebrow. He stared at Yao for a moment. "Fuck you," he turned away, thinking for a moment. He would be abusing his abilities if he _forced_ Yao to answer, right? He sighed, seriously considering it.

"Well you too," Yao said, leaning against the wall. He wondered if he should say he was a third gender, just to mess with the other's brain.

That was it. Yao was _really_ annoying him, and Leon did not have the patience for this. It had been a long enough day without dealing with this sort of shit. He turned back around, eyebrows furrowing with concentration. "Look at me," he snapped. He needed eye contact.

Yao looked at the other in surprise at the tone. What was this guy's problem?

Good. Yao did not know of his powers, so he had no way of knowing that the simple act of looking Leon in the eyes could be so dangerous. He smirked, eyes on Yao's. A feint purple-tinted glow emitted from them and he mentally repeated the question, _what is your gender_?

"I'm male," Yao said quietly, holding the other's gaze. He wasn't sure what was going on-and didn't really have the control to think about it.

Suddenly, Leon's eyes went back to their normal level of brightness and he collapsed on his stomach, groaning. He had a relatively powerful ability, but... it only really worked once every half hour or so. Using that much mental energy was _exhausting_.

Yao blinked a few times, trying to figure out what just happened. "What...what did you do?"

Rolling onto his side to face Yao, Leon sighed, yawning. "Mind control," he answered simply, playing with a strand of his own hair. He smirked suddenly. "So you've got a dick, eh?"

Yao furrowed his brow. "And you care so much?" he asked back.

"Honestly, I don't," Leon shrugged and rolled onto his back now, stretching. "But it bugged the Hell out of me that you wouldn't tell me." Now that he thought about it, it was rather a waste to have used his abilities on such a thing.

"Humph." Yao crossed his arms and went back to lying down as he was before.

Sighing, Leon rolled his eyes. "C'mon, don't be mad at me. I just wanted to know~" his tone was teasingly _seductive_. Really, he was not attracted to Yao at all, but he found that angering him was rather amusing. "So what power do you have, anyway?"

Closing his eyes, Yao concentrated. One of the bars separating their cells bent, then snapped off, crumpling into a ball of metal. Yao didn't move, not wanting to face the other.

Eyes going wide, Leon breathed a soft, "Whoa," That was better than what he could do. Yes, being able to control someone was a great ability, but not when you could only successfully do it once every while.

Yao sighed, disgruntled. Was this really his partner?

"Pretty cool," Leon said, rolling onto his stomach and lifting his head up. "Is that it, then? You break things? Control things?" He did not fully understand Yao's ability, but he found it very cool. "Oh! I'm Leon, by the way. Leon Kirkland."

Yao still didn't face Leon. "I'm Yao," he said, "I control matter."

Oh. That was /really/ cool. Leon grinned. "Awesome. Wish I could do something like that." He let out a hum-like sound and rested his head on the ground. "Damn, can't believe we're all stuck in here like this."

Yao gave a bored hum. He closed his eyes; sleeping seemed pretty fun by now.

The next morning, Junjie was awoken by the guard unlocking his prison cell. He stood up, but before anything could be done, he felt his mouth being covered by a cloth of some kind. This again. A blindfold was soon placed as well. "What's he doing in here?" asked the guard, referring to Yong Soo. He gave the man in question a kick to the leg.

Yong Soo finally awoke with a start. "Who? What?!" he exclaimed, temporarily blinded by the suddenness with which he sat up. "Junjie!" he said, standing up.

Junjie tried to say Yong Soo's name, but it came out as a muffled slur of sounds, the _thing_ over his mouth sufficing as a gag. He felt the guard who had first walked in grab him and pull him towards the exit. "Come on, you two," he snapped. "Time for your last meal,"

Yong Soo stood up and followed, watching Junjie worriedly. "Why are you holding him like that?" he asked, "You might be hurting him..."

The guard laughed. "Hurting _him_? This is for our protection. If this one's given any freedom, I can't imagine the damage he'd do." He shivered. Soon, they came to a hallway, where they walked down it to the door on the farthest right. "You'll be given food and water here, as well as a brief description of the upcoming /event/ you're taking part in."

Yong Soo kept following close behind, looking sadly at Junjie. They walked into the room and Yong Soo sat down at the table.

Nodding, the guard shoved Junjie toward the table, where he promptly untied him and exited quickly. Junjie took a deep breath and sat down, sighing. He hated this. "Well, do we just wait then?" he asked, glancing at Yong Soo.

Yong Soo shrugged, looking around the room. It was small and empty, with only the table and chairs furnishing it. "I guess so," he said.

Eventually, another person entered the room, this one clad in some form of armor. She glanced at both of the men and said, "You know why you're here, right? You know what will be taking place in, ah... roughly three hours?" From her pockets she pulled two apples. She handed one to each of them.

"Thank you Ma'am," Yong Soo said, taking the apple and taking a bite of it. "Do we have to kill people?" he asked with his mouth full.

Nodding, the woman answered, "Of course. That's the main point. While we expect some will die from the habitat, our goal here is to try and see who's powers are more, ah... useful." She smiled and walked to a very small cabinet to the right, which had seemingly gone unnoticed. She pulled from it two bottles of water. These were also given to the two men.

Junjie growled with anger. Useful? His powers were something he was born with, and something he used rarely in case of emergencies. He hated it, having them being used for such a thing.

Yong Soo wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to kill people," he said, "Can we be friends instead?"

The woman smiled in the way one would if talking to someone in a mental institution who was currently spouting nonsense. "You have one friend in the arena, and that is your partner. While it is not required that you stick together, killing them will do nothing for you, and they will be very useful. We have grouped people together based on their abilities, you know." She went back to the cabinet.

Yong Soo looked at Junjie. Deciding he didn't want to hear anymore, he took another bite of the apple, mumbling, "I don't want to kill people..."

"Well then you will die," the woman stated blatantly. She returned with two daggers and small vile filled with a thick blue liquid. "These are for you." she stated, setting them on the table in front of the partners. "This is survival of the fittest. You will kill or be killed. That is how things work."

Junjie snorted with hatred. He could not hurt her, he realized. Whatever armor she was wearing blocked out his power. The thought of that, that someone could protect themselves from something like his ability, scared him a bit.

Yong Soo satisfied himself with ignoring her. He focused solely on his apple, and nothing more.

It was impossible to tell if the woman knew that she was being ignored or not. She continued speaking, tone flat now. "The vile contains a very powerful medicine. It's enough to cure one fatal wound or three minor injuries. It will be split between the two of you, so use it as you deem worthy." With that, she walked to the door. "You can spend the rest of the day in here. Someone will come to collect you when it's time." With that, she exited.

Once the woman was gone, Junjie picked the dagger up, inspecting it. He remained silent.

Yong Soo pouted. Once he finished his apple he lay his head down on the table and sighed. What was he going to do?

"Now what?" Junjie asked, his own apple only half eaten. He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

Yong Soo groaned. Putting him in an empty room for hours was disastrous, he knew from experience. He couldn't sleep with the light on... He let out a dying whale noise, throwing his arms across the table.

Junjie chuckled. "Are you okay?" he asked, picking up the small vile of liquid now and inspecting it. It was heavier than he expected.

Yong Soo stood up and looked around. There _had_ to be something to do... he went to the cabinet and opened it up, finding nothing of interest. He turned back to Junjie desperately. "Junjie," he asked, "Can I play with your hair?"

"My hair?" Junjie repeated, smiling. "Sure, if you want to." He did not necessarily mind having his hair played with. In fact, it always felt rather nice. He took it and began to take it out of the braid it was usually kept in.

Yong Soo grinned and ran over behind Junjie. He ran his fingers through it. "It's all wavy," he noticed.

Nodding, Junjie said, "Well, that usually happens to braided hair, right?" he smiled, sighing at the feeling of his hair being touched.

Yong Soo started to separate Junjie's hair into eight different strands, then focused on figuring out how to braid all eight of them. Junjie chuckled. "Just don't do anything crazy, alright?" he requested. He wanted to look presentable for the other people he would be competing against. He picked up his apple and took another bite into it.

After a long while, South Korea ended up separating Junjie's hair into nine different strands. He then braided these into three different braids, then braided all of them into one big braid. He grinned, feeling accomplished.

Moving to stroke the hair gently, Junjie smiled. "You're pretty good with hair," he said. Better than /he/ was. His hair always looked so sloppy when he was done with it...

"Nah," Yong Soo said, "I just get really bored, my attention has to go to something." Now what?

Junjie frowned, shrugging. "I don't know. You can practice your ability or something. Or, ah... test that knife out?" He shrugged, picking up his own dagger and touching the tip of it.

Yong Soo groaned. "Boring!" he exclaimed, trudging around the room.

Folding his arms, Junjie said, "Well, I don't know." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, only for the back to promptly give out and for him to fall to the floor, now on his back. He sat up, rubbing his head and muttering profanities.

Leon sat in the chair to the right of the small room they had been put in. His eyebrows were furrowed and he stared intently at the dagger he had been given. Yao sat at the table still. "Fucking hate this place," he murmured.

Yao sighed. "Me too," he said, "I guess that's one thing we have in common, aru."

Nodding, Leon leaned back in the chair with a groan. "Don't know what they think I'll be able to do, fighting against other people." He could maybe command them to kill themself... but that would literally take /all/ of his energy. The less the person wanted to perform the act, the harder it was to make them do it.

Yao sighed again. "I think your skill is fine," he said.

"Not in these situations," Leon muttered. He ran a finger over the blade of the knife and hissed when it cut his finger accidentally.

Yao looked around. "What do they expect us to do here for three hours?!" he grumbled.

"We could fuck," Leon suggested, before laughing and saying, "I'm kidding. Although it _is_ a possibility." He chuckled again and set the knife down, eyeing Yao curiously. "Or sleep. I think this room's a lot nicer than the dungeon as far as comfort levels."

"You wouldn't want me," Yao said, looking around. "There aren't any couches or anything to sleep on..."

Standing up, Leon said, "Here, have this chair." It was of a material similar to what couches were usually made of. "And I was _kidding_. No need to get all serious." He rolled his eyes.

Yao looked over. "It's yours," he said simply.

I don't _own_ the chair," Leon rolled his eyes again and walked over to the table, sitting on it. He lay down on his back. "Man, wish they'd at least have given us a book to read or something..."

Yao went over and sat down in the chair, pulling his legs up and leaning against the back. Why did this have to happen to him?

About an hour and a half later, a tall man in armor walked in. He wore thick sunglasses that blocked his eyes from Leon's. "Come on, we're going to the arena now. It begins in half an hour." Leon sat up, grinning halfheartedly.

"Are you ready, Yao?" he asked, wetting his lips.

Yao nodded, standing up. He didn't say anything, not really knowing what he _could_ say.

"We are getting in an airplane. Each partner will be arriving in a different one. You will be dropped off in a random part of the arena. The second your feet touch the ground you are officially in the game, do you understand?" the man said, walking out of the room and waiting expectantly for Leon and Yao to follow.

Yao followed. "I understand," he said. Soon, they made it to the airplane, where the man got into the front seat. "Get in the back. The trip won't be much longer than ten minutes." Leon did as told, getting inside and sitting down, hugging his knees.

Yao did the same, sitting down and looking out the window.

As the plane took off, Leon turned to Yao. For the first time since they had met, he looked genuinely scared. "I don't want to die," he murmured, eyes closing. He hugged himself tighter.

Yao looked at Leon. "Me neither," he said. It wasn't necessarily true...but still, the way Leon looked triggered the inner mother in him and he couldn't let Leon be upset. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the other. "We'll make it," he said.

"No we won't," Leon whimpered, quickly pressing against Yao and shivering slightly. "You'll stay, right? And... We'll work together to... to stay alive, right?" He bit down on his lower lip and blinked away the tears in his eyes.

Yao nodded. "We will," he said, "I won't leave you, we're going to do this together, aru."

Leon looked up, smiling. "How old are you?" he asked suddenly, blinking away more tears.

"23," Yao said, "What about you?"

Sniffing again, Leon admitted, "Sixteen. I usually say eighteen though." He chuckled and chewed on his lower lip once more. He would most definitely be the _youngest_ person here. He looked up at Yao almost admiringly. It felt comforting, being in the presence of someone older than him.

Yao smiled. "I can see you being 16," he said, "You have that attitude." He chuckled and pinched Leon's nose playfully.

Leon chuckled, face reddening a bit as he swatted Yao's hand away. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I just can," Yao said, "I had little brothers, and I was sixteen once."

Smiling at this, Leon nodded. "And you promise we'll get out of here?" he asked softly once more, eyes on the ground.

"I promise," Yao said, "I mean that."

Leon smiled, wiping his eyes and nodding. Soon the plane landed. "Get out," the man piloting the plane snapped. "It's time to begin." Leon gasped and nodded, standing up. He glanced towards Yao uncertainly.

Yao smiled at him reassuringly, taking his hand. He went first, stepping off the plane and waiting for Leon to do the same.

The second Leon was out of the plane, the aircraft flew upwards and disappeared. Leon looked around nervously. "Is that it, then? We're competing for our lives now?"

Yao nodded. "Come on," he said, "Let's walk around a bit."

Nodding, Leon followed, still glancing around nervously. It was a large, forest-like setting, with trees Leon had never even heard of before springing up all around them. "We could be attacked from any direction," he muttered under his breath.

Yao swallowed back his fear. He was grateful for Leon; if he didn't have someone to care for then he wouldn't want to even try.

"Alright, so what do we do?" asked Leon, glancing around. He felt himself shivering with fear now. He did not want to die.

"Um..." Yao looked around as well. "I don't know," he said honestly, "What do you think?"

Shaking his head, Leon murmured, "I just want to... sit down and... do nothing. Just give up." He did just that, sitting down and hugging himself tightly.

Yao sat down as well, pulling Leon close to him. "Hey," he said, "Don't give up, aru."

Nodding, Leon said, "I don't _want_ to give up. But what else can you _do_ in this situation?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Try," Yao said, "Just do it to do it. If we die, then we die and we'll go to Heaven and be angels. But it's boring up there, aru. We need to at least try down here on Earth. Don't you think?"

Leon nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, I got it." He stood up, dusting himself off and glancing around once more. "Maybe find a shelter of some kind? It could be some kind of meet-up point if something happens..."

Yao stood up as well. "That could be useful," he said.

Eagerly nodding once more, Leon said, "Yeah, we'll go and find a cave or something. And stay there and plan and stuff!"

Yao smiled. "Which way?" he asked.

Leon shrugged. "You decide," He trusted Yao, he decided.

Yao sighed, picking a random direction and walking toward it. "I guess we'll go this way," he said.

Smiling, Leon nodded. This would be okay. They would get through this and all would be well, he told himself.

They had just landed. Junjie and Yong Soo stood in the middle of a meadow-like area in the center of a forest. "Well, here we are!" he said, forcing cheerfulness into his tone.

Yong Soo smiled, nodding. "It's really pretty," he said, walking around a bit.

"It is," Junjie agreed, kneeling down to pick a flower. He stared at it for a moment, frowning. He could not /believe/ this was happening.

"So what now?" Yong Soo asked, turning to face Junjie.

Junjie shrugged. "We'll look around, get an idea of the land, and what we're dealing with." He smiled, in a much /better/ mood than he had been in a while.

Yong Soo nodded and followed closely behind Junjie. "You're the boss, Boss," he said.

"Me?" Junjie asked, laughing slightly. "Not a very good idea, I think. I've never been much of a leader." He chuckled, leaving the pretty meadow and entering the forest. It was then that he froze, eyes going wide. "Did you hear something?" he asked.

Yong Soo looked around, becoming completely still. He closed his eyes, listening. There! He opened his eyes and looked up-someone was in the tree looking down at them.

Junjie felt his heart beat quicken. "Is there someone there?" he asked, already half certain of the answer. What would their ability be? Would they fight, or run?

Yong Soo disappeared, and quickly climbed up the tree. The person-a girl-only was able to gasp as Yong Soo grabbed her. She couldn't see him, so she didn't know where to aim her fire without hurting herself. Yong Soo nimbly climbed back down with the girl, then appeared on the ground, sitting on top of her.

Eyes narrowed, Junjie snapped, "Who are you? What's your ability?" He glanced at Yong Soo and nodded as if telling him "good job".

Yong Soo smiled proudly and held the girl down as she struggled.

"Get off," the girl hissed, struggling beneath Yong Soo. She glared at Junjie for a moment. "My partner will be back with firewood in only minutes and when he does you'll both be _dead_."

Junjie rolled his eyes and glanced at Yong Soo. "What do we do with her?" he asked.

Yong Soo shrugged. "What do you think?" He asked.

The girl growled and snapped, "Fight me. This is a battle to the death, right? I take you on and if I win I can be on my merry way. Or I die and you two can go on _your_ merry way. Hm?"

Junjie shrugged. "That sounds fair," he told Yong Soo. He could take her, he thought. With Yong Soo's abilities and the dagger, plus his _own_ abilities, he had a feeling she would not be much trouble.

Yong Soo nodded and got up. He took the dagger and looked at Junjie, waiting for the sign to go.

Standing up, the girl smirked. All at once, her eyes glowed orange and from her hands emitted sparks. She turned to Yong Soo and, without warning, shot what looked like bursts of flame at him.

Yong Soo yelped, turning invisible and dropping to the ground. The heat from the flames covered his body and he rolled away from it.

"Yong Soo!" Junjie cried worriedly. He growled and took a step forward, pulling the dagger from his pocket and lunging at the girl. She turned, quickly shooting bursts of fire at the other. However, her body suddenly froze, and she let out a gasp.

Yong Soo sat up a few yards away, gasping for breath. He spotted a sharp rock and picked it up, racing toward the girl, still invisible.

Suddenly, the girl dropped to the ground, letting out silent cries of what looked like pain. Junjie stared at her, watching with triumph.

Yong Soo paused, watching with curiosity and horror. What was happening? Suddenly unable to stand her pain, he darted forward and took the dagger from Junjie's hand. He pushed the girl onto her back and stabbed her in the heart, killing her instantly.

Junjie's eyes went wide. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, frowning. "I had her,"

Yong Soo stared at what he had done. "She..." he said, "She was in pain..."

"She was," Junjie shrugged. "It's my ability. I can cause excruciating pain like it's _nothing_." He sighed, staring at the dead girl.

Yong Soo looked at Junjie, his eyes wide. He looked back at the girl, then stood up.

Yong Soo was probably disgusted, he thought. He had every right to be, of course. It was an awful thing to be able to do, cause _pain_. "You did the right thing." he murmured. "She deserved death, not _that._"

Yong Soo took a deep breath. "You should do that more," he said, "It puts them off guard. I'll kill them off."

"Alright," Junjie smiled. This was good. They were teaming up, getting their act together. They could do this. "We should go before her partner gets back," He glanced around nervously.

"You don't want to wait?" Yong Soo asked. He didn't _want_ to kill anyone...and yet...he felt so insensitive right now. He didn't... _feel_ anything.

Junjie shook his head. "I thought you didn't want to kill," He raised an eyebrow. Was this _place_ already getting to him? Was he already okay with just... killing?

Yong Soo looked at the girl, his expression blank. "I don't know," he said, "I...don't really mind it...not at the moment." Why was this? Was he in shock?

Sighing, Junjie said, "I think it's best if we just get out of here for now." He did not want Yong Soo to go insane, which was what he was worried was happening. "We should keep looking around..."

Yong Soo nodded and stepped away from the girl. "You lead the way," he said.

Quickly, Junjie turned and left. Being in a place like this... it could turn you into an animal. And the last thing he wanted was for he, or his new friend and partner, to go insane from all of this. "We'll be fine," he said. "Come on, ah... this way!" He pointed towards the eastern part of the woods.

Yong Soo nodded again and followed Junjie, looking this way and that for anyone else. He kept his ears alert for any sounds out of the ordinary.

Junjie suddenly stopped. "There's a reason I didn't tell you about my power," he murmured. "People always _judge_ me after they know." He did not blame them. It was such an awful thing to be able to do.

Yong Soo nodded. "I understand," he said, "I'm not judging you. I know where you're coming from actually..."

"What do you mean? Your abiliity... at least it does something useful. And _neat_. And..." Not what he did. Junjie sighed and shook his head. It was hard enough having powers at all, but having those such as he did just... it permanently made him an outcast.

"It's not my ability that I'm talking about," Yong Soo said. He looked at the trees above them, remembering his past.

Frowning, Junjie did not ask Yong Soo anything else. He wondered, though, just exactly what he meant. It was strange, seeing him so... serious, suddenly. "Well, that's all behind you now. You're with me now, and all will be _great_!" He chuckled.

Yong Soo forced a smile at this. "Yeah," he said, "All that's behind us now, da-ze!"

Yao and Leon had managed to find a hidden cave beneath a huge tree, underneath its roots. After figuring out that it was unoccupied, they moved in quickly. Now Yao was leaning against the earthen wall.

Leon sat in the corner, hugging his knees and thinking. "We'll starve unless we get food," he murmured. "Do you think there are animals here?" He had never been very good at hunting, but he was certain he could learn if his life depended on it.

Yao nodded. "We need to eat only plants," he said, "Or raw animals. Fire will attract others."

"That's true," He did not like the idea of eating raw animals at all. Leon then murmured, "What do you know of plants?" He would hate to die by eating something that was not meant to be in his mouth.

"Quite a bit," Yao said, "I'm majoring in biology and minoring in agriculture, aru. I wanted to own a farm...and maybe be a veterinarian..."

"Really?" Leon asked, grinning. "That's great. I..." He felt so _lucky. _Standing up, he walked over to Yao, not sure what to say but wanting to do... something. "I'm so glad," he murmured with relief.

Yao looked up at him and smiled. "I'll take care of you, little buddy," he said, "Don't worry."

Chuckling, Leon sat down beside him, leaning against his shoulder. He loved it, being so _close_ to someone in this sort of situation. "Great," he said softly. "We should go look for food, I think..."

Yao nodded and stood up, walking to the entrance and climbing up the roots. Once he was at the top he reached down to give Leon a hand.

Smiling graciously, Leon took Yao's hand, climbing up with him. "Alright, lead the way. You know more than I do about this stuff." He hummed happily.

Yao nodded and looked around. "Judging by the climate," Yao said, "the best chance we'll get at food will be in more dense areas. It looks like rain has been falling in that area up there." He started walking towards the said area.

Rain! Leon sighed with delight at the thought. He loved rain. "Do you think it'll rain sometime soon?" he asked eagerly, following Yao upwards to the area he had spoken of.

Yao studied what was visible of the sky from where they were. "Not for a few days at least," he said, "But in a place like this, it probably won't be far away, aru."

Leon grinned. He promised himself to live _at least_ until it rained. "Let's go, then. What kind of foods do you think you'll be able to find out here, anyway?" He hoped whatever they found would at least taste good.

Yao thought for a moment. "Edible ferns, the like. If we're lucky, we might find vegetables and even ground fruits. With a bit of looking I could manage to find _something_ around here..." He already found a plant that was edible, and would sustain them for days if the whole thing were taken. He looked around for something to carry it with, finding nothing. An idea popped into his head, and he took off his shirt and tied the bottom into a knot. The shirt was rather big on him, so it did much better than trying to carry the plant in his arms.

Smiling, Leon said, "I'm so glad you can do this," He shook his head with relief. He would be dead in only a short while here if it were not for Yao. "Should we go back to the hideout?" He was hungry, he realized. Hungry and wanting to just sit back and calm down for a short bit.

"If you want," Yao said. He went forward and started picking the plant's leaves and stuffing them in his shirt. "This will last us a few days," he said, "And there's probably more too. We can't take all of it because we have to let it grow more, aru. Do you want to keep looking for different plants or go back now?"

"This is fine," Leon said quickly. He did not like it, being out in the open like this. At any time someone could walk up to him from behind and throw a dagger at him or something. It _terrified_ him.

"Come here," Yao said, "Help me take this back." He put his arm through both of the armholes in his shirt, making a little handle for himself. He then gathered more of the big leaves in his arms.

Leon nodded, taking the shirt. "Alright. Here," He grabbed them, and held them close to make sure nothing fell from the makeshift bag. "Aright, let's go." Quickly, he walked back to the hideout.

Yao nodded, gathering up as many leaves as he could and shuffling behind Leon back to their earthen cave.

Yong Soo looked around worriedly. He had lost Junjie a while back and was looking for him. Where could he have gone? Yong Soo stopped, spotting something in the distance. It was... a cave. Curiosity getting the best of him, he turned invisible and rushed toward it.

Leon sat in the back of the cave, a collection of different edible plants scattered around him. He nibbled on one of them, not liking the taste too much but glad to have some form of sustenance. Yao was away, looking for more food, and he was alone. And he _hated_ it.

Peeking inside, Yong Soo thought he heard something inside. He peered in more, and saw that it was a person. He gripped the dagger in his hands and jumped inside.

Sighing softly, Leon hugged himself, glancing around. He wished Yao would come back. The only time he ever felt safe was when Yao was with him. Any other time he was so... helpless.

Yong Soo couldn't help but chuckle. The guy didn't even hear him jump inside! He lunged forward and pushed the guy onto his back.

Leon screamed. Someone was attacking him! Someone was _on_ him. But... he could not see anything. He struggled, trying desperately to fight the other away. His dagger was in his pocket... if he could just break free for a moment, he would be able to fight back.

Yong Soo laughed. "Can't see me!" he exclaimed, "I bet you're going to taste delicious once I'm done with you!" With that he drove his dagger through the guy's chest.

Another scream escaped Leon's mouth as pain seared through his body. He sobbed, eyes flickering on and off as he tried to gather the strength to control the attacker. But he _couldn't_, he realized. Not when he could not see his eyes.

Yong Soo stabbed him a few more times, laughing as he did. How long would it take for him to die?

Leon's vision was blurry now, and he could no longer think straight. He sobbed, breathing shallow and quick. He could not die. He could not die. He _could not die._ The phrase ran through his mind as his body shuddered with absolute _agony._

"You're an insistent one aren't you?" Yong Soo asked. This time he slit the other's throat.

The pain subsided and his body grew numb. Now, only _terror _ran through Leon's body. Absolute horror. Dying. He was dying. It one last desperate attempt for life, he found himself screaming Yao's name - the only word that he could even properly form anymore, before he felt himself grow very, very sleepy.

Yong Soo chuckled and he stood up, watching the other die. He wiped the blood from his knife on his pants-he had done it!

Slowly, Leon found himself no longer even able to think. He was tired. Very, very tired. His body shuddered, the thought of death numbly aching in the back of his mind, but it was forgotten as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to _rest_. By the time he woke up, Yao would be back, and they could eat together and plan what to do next. And maybe it would rain.

Yong Soo looked around the little cave. It was nice...but Yong Soo didn't really feel like sticking around, though he would remember where this was. He climbed out of the cave.

Yao headed back to the cave, his arms full of edible plants. Once he reached it he smelled something that made his heart drop. "Leon?!" he asked, looking inside. The smell of blood reeked from inside.

Junjie walked around, panicking now. He had not seen Yong Soo in hours. He had told him to _stay put_ while he looked around, but... when he had returned, he was gone. Worried, he continued looking around for a sign of him, unknowingly close to Yao's cave.

Yao pulled Leon's body from the cave, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't focus on lamenting now. He was alone, and he had to survive. He picked up Leon's body best he could and pulled it as far from the cave as he could, then returned quickly.

Continuing to walk, Junjie cried out with shock as his foot hit what he realized was a corpse. The body of a young boy. From his chest and neck dripped blood; he had been killed recently. Looking around, he spotted a cave a ways away, a trail of blood coming from it. Interested, he followed the trail inside.

Yao was organizing the plants when he heard someone. He jumped up, reaching for his knife at his side.

"Someone in here?" called Junjie as he entered. He suddenly caught sight of a person in the corner. "You- did you kill that boy?" He frowned, wondering what sort of power this stranger possessed.

Yao stared. "What boy?" Yao asked, unsure whom the other was talking about. Could he be speaking of Leon?

Probably not, then. "There... there's a dead boy outside of this cave. His throat and chest were stabbed, I think." That was where he had been bleeding from, right? Junjie shifted around, preparing to pull out his dagger if the situation required it.

Yao sighed. "Leon," he said, "I didn't kill him, aru."

"You knew him, though," Junjie stated. Obviously. After all, he knew his name. "Was he your partner?"

Yao nodded. "If you want to kill me now go ahead," he said, "Just please make it quick, aru."

Junjie smirked. He did not want to kill this person. After all, he was showing no signs of hostility - why would he want to? Still... he chuckled, eyebrows furrowing and feeling a warmth emit from himself. If this went right, Yao would be in pain in only a few moments.

Yao suddenly dropped to the ground, his face showing his shock. He was in pain. Horrible pain. He could make no sound, but tears again trailed down his cheeks.

A grin formed on Junjie's face. It felt _good_, he thought, seeing someone in such pain. The warmth inside of him increased, his powers (and the pain he was transmitting) growing stronger. He had been through so much lately, it would be nice to just... take it out on someone.

Yao doubled over, his whole body shaking. He let out a strangled sound, but he could not scream. His throat barely allowed him to breathe. His face went red then purple as he struggled under the pain to take in a breath.

More. More pain. He wanted this stranger to be in absolute agony. Junjie's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, grinning _wildly_ as he tried to force his ability to grow more powerful.

Yao couldn't function. He dropped to the ground, his body shaking violently. He couldn't process it; his mind couldn't function under all the waves of pain running to it. His limbs would spasm occasionally.

"You don't like it, do you?" Junjie purred, body still radiating with deceitful warmth. He stared down the other, grinning as he tried desperately to increase the pain even more.

A tooth fell out of Yao's mouth and into the hard earth below, and his eyes were wide open. But he only saw a million colors and heard a million sounds as his brain went into absolute panic.

And then, Junjie stopped the pain altogether, and his body went to its normal temperature. He knelt down and grabbed Yao's shirt, forcing him to look up at him. "You don't like it at all. It _hurts_, right?" He sent another sharp blast of pain into the other.

Yao groaned, struggling to blink, to breathe. Where was he? What was going on? His vision swam before him.

"Want it to stop?" Junjie cooed, stroking Yao's cheek roughly. Another blast of pain.

Yao finally gasped, and he grabbed with shaking hands for anything for support. "Ah!" he squeaked.

Junjie grinned. "You're cute." he murmured, the hand on Yao's cheek now snaking down to slip into Yao's shirt, stroking his chest. "You don't need to be in any more pain."

Yao panted, staring up at Junjie. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Junjie." Junjie answered calmly, one more blast of pain being shot into Yao. "I'm here for the same reason you are, aru."

Yao's body spasmed again. He gasped. "Why-why are you doing this?!"

Smiling, Junjie murmured, "In case you haven't noticed, it's my power. This is what I do." He chuckled. "You're _very_ cute. I like your body quite a bit..."

"I s-said you can k-kill me," Yao stuttered, "P-please! I don't want anything from you but no more pain!"

Junjie grinned. "You won't be in anymore pain," he promised, letting his hand travel down to toy with Yao's right nipple.

Yao gasped, looking down. What was he doing?!

Now, Junjie withdrew the hand and smiled almost kindly. "You've been through a lot," he stated, eyeing the other. He still wanted his body. Oh, he _really_ wanted his body. But he would wait. "We all have. Everyone here is experiencing so much pain..."

Yao stared up incredulously. "I haven't until now," he said, bitterness creeping into his voice.

"Oh? I didn't mean literally," Junjie sat down in front of him. He was not scared - Yao did not seem powerful, and even if he did attack, he knew his own powers would outweigh his. "I mean mentally. You were taken from your home, locked up, thrown in an arena, and lost the only person you were allowed to partner with. And now you're here, with me." He raised an eyebrow.

Yao sat up as well. "I guess it hasn't really gotten to me," he said.

Frowning at this, Junjie found that this was _not_ working the way he wanted it to be. "What kind of _animal_ are you?!" he spat. "No one should be able to endure this. No one." His hands clenched into fists and he growled, body heating a bit once more.

Yao winced. "I was diagnosed with depression when I was ten!" he spat, "But _you_ seem pretty able to handle this, aru!"

Junjie smiled. "Oh? Depression? That comes with having powers quite often, though," He smirked. "Get off your high horse."

"What high horse?!" Yao asked, "Do I _look_ like I think I'm better than you?" Really, did this 'Junjie' know what depression was?

A smile formed on his lips. "I can make it all go away, at least for a short while," He resumed stroking his cheek. "Override the pain, the _sadness_, with pleasure. You'd like that, right?" He shot more pain through Yao's body.

Yao fell onto his back again, crying out in pain. He started to sob.

"Shh, it's okay." Junjie leaned over, petting Yao's cheek still. "You'll be fine, I promise. Trust me." He sighed, admiring the other's _beautiful_ body once more.

Yao bit his lip, squeezing his tears out. "Please," he said, "Just kill me."

Junjie shook his head. "I don't want to kill you. Someone as pretty as you doesn't deserve death." He leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. "In a time like this, all we have is each other. People like us, with abilities like us. You and I-"

Yao was almost comforted by these words. He looked up at Junjie, wondering what he was doing. "Are you gay?" he asked.

"Are you?" Junjie answered with a wink. He let a hand move to rest on Yao's leg, stroking it in an almost comforting manner.

That was obviously a yes, Yao thought. "I-...I might be," he said.

Junjie grinned. "Might be? What does _that_ mean?" He leaned over Yao, eyeing his face. He liked the tone Yao was using... this actually might work.

Yao stared up into Junjie's eyes. "I've never...tried..." he said softly.

Yes, this would definitely work. "Do you want to?" he cooed. "You'd like it. And I bet it would be nice to have something that feels good after such a long amount of _hardships_ we've all been enduring recently."

"It's all so sudden," Yao said, "I..." What was even happening? What was he agreeing to?

"Sounds like a yes," Junjie said, hand slipping beneath Yao's shirt again. "Trust me, aru. It'll be good." This would be even more fun than inflicting pain, he thought as he stroked Yao's stomach.

"G-go slowly please," Yao said, growing nervous. Was he really going to lose his virginity here?!

Junjie grinned wickedly. "Of course," he murmured. "I'd hate to ruin that _beautiful_ body of yours by being too hasty." He gently pulled at Yao's shirt, trying to pull it off of him.

Yao swallowed, then sat up a bit to remove his shirt. "What am I doing?" he asked quietly as he lay back down.

Chuckling, Junjie leaned forward to lick gently at Yao's nipple. "You're doing what only comes _naturally _to a person in a time like this." He smirked.

Yao took in a shaky breath. Was Junjie right? Oh, Yao was being stupid. But he couldn't help it; not after everything that had happened in one day.

He was _amazed_ this was working so well. Slowly, Junjie opened his mouth to nip and suck at the sensitive bud of flesh, his other hand moving to stroke Yao's sides.

Yao let loose some sort of sensual noise, unsure himself of what it was. He shifted around, liking the way this felt.

He would make sure this felt good if it was the last thing he did (and, in these given circumstances, it might be). For him _and_ Yao. Junjie pulled away and moved to Yao's collarbone, which he bit into and lapped at.

"Ah!" Yao exclaimed, taking hold of Junjie's shoulders.

Smiling against Yao's flesh, Junjie sucked roughly now, hoping to leave a mark. His hand traveled to the rim of the other's pants, which he pulled down to his knees.

Yao moaned through his teeth, moving his hips upward. He was so much more exposed than he had ever been before someone, and that alone exhilarated and aroused him

Pulling away, Junjie moved to Yao's cock, which he gave a lick. "Beautiful," he purred, sucking on the head now.

Yao squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut. That felt _good_...

Junjie moved lower, licking almost _hungrily_ at the underside. He grabbed Yao's legs and forced them farther apart, giving himself better access as he began to bob his head up and down.

Yao willingly spread his legs, letting out wonton moans and whimpers. With nothing to hold on to, he put his hands on either side of his head.

Pulling up, Junjie gave more attention to the head of Yao's cock, nibbling and licking, eyes on his face. Yao seemed to be absolutely _fine_ with this advancement, much to his own amusement and relief.

Yao didn't know what to do with himself. He squirmed and moaned with pleasure. He needed more...

Now, Junjie pulled away. Licking his lips, he asked, "What do you want me to do to you?" His hand moved to stroke Yao's member now, thumbing the tip teasingly.

Yao shook his head, confused. "I don't know!" he whimpered.

Junjie laughed. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked, running his hand along Yao's cock now. "I want your body, aru. But it would be unfair to just _take_ it. You should have a say in what happens." He leaned over Yao, kissing his nose. "So what'll it be, cutie?"

Was Junjie saying what Yao thought he was? "I-I'm scared," he said quietly. He had never done this before-wouldn't it hurt?

"Scared?" Junjie repeated, eyes widening. He laughed. "It'll be fine. I've done this before, I know what hurts and what doesn't." He drew his hand away from Yao's cock, licking his fingers and coating them with saliva. "All _you_ need to focus on is pleasure, alright?"

Yao nodded, swallowing nervously. He was trusting this stranger, and yet he started shivering with anxiety.

Winking and sticking his tongue out playfully, Junjie returned to Yao's cock, giving it one more long lick from the base to the tip before pressing the tip of his index finger into Yao's tight entrance.

Yao bit his lip, not knowing what to process. He supposed it felt good-the attention to his cock and Junjie's finger, all was new and if Yao forced himself to think of it this way, he could start to enjoy it sooner or later.

Gently, Junjie pressed in the rest of his finger. He thrust it a few times, eyeing Yao's face to check for any signs of pain. "Alright?" he asked.

Yao nodded, taking a deep breath. It wasn't bad. Yao squirmed a bit, making himself believe it actually felt _good_.

Smiling, Junjie furrowed his brow with concentration as he added a second finger. He slowly spread them apart, hoping to stretch Yao's hole and make what was to come less painful. Then, he began thrusting both of them, angling the digits in search for his prostate.

Yao bit his lip as the second finger was added. He repeated in his mind that it was okay, and soon enough he was. He squirmed again, then his eyes opened and he gasped. "Oh!" he cried.

"Does that feel good?" Junjie cooed, grinning as he thrust his fingers against that same direction once more. He rubbed the spot, slowly adding a third finger and pressing and rubbing all of them against the sensitive spot.

Yao cried out again, arching his back. That felt _amazing_! "Junjie!" he exclaimed, though not very sure what he was trying to tell him.

He could wait no longer. If Junjie had had it his way, he already would have fucked Yao senseless by now. He pulled his fingers out and quickly went to removing his own clothing until he was completely naked in front of the other.

Yao watched Junjie, his arms shaking. It had felt so good, why was he nervous again? "What-what are you going to do?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Junjie leaned over Yao once more, brushing his lips to Yao's. "I'm going to shove my cock up your ass." Simple enough. "And you're going to enjoy it." He chuckled, stroking his cheek.

Yao's breath hitched. He wasn't sure if he was shaking from nervousness or anticipation or even desire. "O-okay," he said his voice shaky.

Pleased with this answer, Junjie nodded, sitting back and grabbing Yao's legs. He held them up a bit, keeping them spread for easier access, before thrusting as far into him as was possible.

Yao yelped, feeling himself being stretched from the inside. It didn't hurt, but it sure surprised him.

"You alright?" Junjie asked, stroking Yao's cheek. He pulled out and thrust back inside with a groan. "You feel amazing, by the way." And he was so very _good looking_.

Yao nodded quickly. When Junjie moved he groaned, wrapping his legs around Junjie's torso.

Smile widening, Junjie returned the nod and began without warning to thrust in and out of Yao, immediately picking out a rather rough pace.

"Aaaah!" Yao cried, arching his back. He couldn't help himself. He moaned loudly and grabbed at the earth beneath him.

Immediately, Junjie's hand moved to grab Yao's cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts. He laughed breathily and continued harshly.

Tears escaped Yao's eyes. It felt so good...it was nothing like he had felt before. He started to move his body with Junjie, lost in the pleasure.

With Yao now moving his own body as well, the pleasure building up in the pit of Junjie's stomach seemed to grow even more, and he groaned loudly. Panting a bit, his hand wrapped around the other's member and began pumping it, thrusts increasing in speed and forcefulness.

Yao's moans and cries got louder and more desperate as he tried to control the feelings in him. He held on to Junjie's arms for support, and he didn't think he could take much more of this.

Junjie's thrusts lost any and all tempo as he struggled to continue on, body shuddering with lust and pleasure with each rough push in and out of the other. He groaned again, feeling _unbearably_ close to release.

"Junjie!" Yao cried, "Junjie I-!" He couldn't take it anymore. The feelings inside him became unbearable and he climaxed, cumming into Junjie's hand.

Groaning loudly, Junjie suddenly pulled out, panting heavily and looking exhausted. However, his cock was still completely erect and aching for release. "Come here," he snapped, "Suck me off." It was a command, and if Yao refused he had more than enough ways of making him do as told.

Yao panted, unable to comprehend. He took a deep breath then sat up, rubbing his forehead. "What'd you say?" he asked.

Shifting uncomfortably, Junjie fought the urge to just touch himself to completion. This would be more satisfying. "Suck my cock," he said.

Yao gave a heavy breath and got on his knees. "Stand up please," he said as kindly as he could.

Nodding, Junjie did as told, standing up. He eyed Yao, making sure to be prepared in case the other decided to attack or make a run for it.

Yao crawled over to Junjie and stood on his knees, taking the other's cock into his hands and putting his mouth around the head.

Groaning softly, Junjie tangled a hand into Yao's hair, saying nothing but trying to silently tell him to continue.

Yao took more of it into his mouth, running his tongue around it in rhythm. He pretended as if Junjie's cock was made of candy-making it easier to suck and lick it as if worshipping it.

Junjie moaned at this, his grip on Yao's hair tightening as he bucked into his mouth, desperate for more. Thanks to what he had done a moment ago he was _extremely_ close, and only a bit more would bring him to his climax.

Yao started to bob his head, taking as much of Junjie's member in his mouth as he could. He rubbed his tongue roughly against the underside.

Gasping and moaning with pleasure, Junjie found he could take no more. With a final, especially loud moan, he threw his head back and filled Yao's mouth with his seed.

Yao nearly choked, but managed to swallow the nasty substance. He looked up at Junjie. "Was that good enough?" he asked.

Grinning, Junjie sat down once more and nodded. "Very," he answered, eyeing Yao with interest. "Absolutely beautiful," he murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Yao," he said. He reached for his clothes and started putting his underwear back on, uncomfortable on the earthen ground.

"Yao," Junjie repeated, an expression on his face as if trying a food for the first time. He smiled and picked up his own clothes, beginning to put them back on. "Well, it was a pleasure taking your virginity, _Yao_."

Yao stood up to get dressed, then sat back down when he was fully clothed. "Same here I suppose," Yao said.

Junjie frowned, noticing Yao return to that state of _emptiness_. No emotion or sadness. How could be like that out here? He sighed. "Only one group is supposed to live. That means we can't _both_ survive," he said softly.

Yao nodded. "You should kill me," he said, "I'd rather not do it myself. But if you'd be so kind, would you make it painless?"

Junjie stared for a moment. He did not want to kill. He had seen what was happening to Yong Soo, how _cold_ he became. How _eager_ he had been to murder. The same could not happen to him. Besides, he rather liked Yao. "What if... what if we tried to escape?" he asked suddenly, eyebrows rising.

Yao turned to look at him, furrowing his brow. "Escape?" he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The arena. What if we found a way to get out of here?" Junjie grinned, the idea sounding more and more appealing as he thought about it. "I don't know the whole place very well, but... it can't be _too_ large. We'll eventually find a border or something, and from there maybe we can find an exit..."

Yao blinked. "Worth a try I guess," he said, "Hey, where's your partner?"

Frowning at this, Junjie shook his head. "I'm not sure. I went to have a look around a while ago, and when I returned to our 'camp' he was gone. I haven't seen him since." He wondered if he had been killed. Or maybe he was out looking for him? He had no clue. "And you... your partner died, right?"

Yao nodded. He swallowed the lump that threatened to form in his throat. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We... we walk in one general direction. We'll reach an end eventually." They would have to take this slowly. If they planned too far ahead, they would leave too much room for error, he thought. "Do you have food?"

Yao nodded, motioning toward the piles of leaves. "These are edible and will sustain us, aru. I'm a bio/agri major, so I know my plants."

Junjie chuckled. "Oh? Lucky for you," And here he was, majoring in history. That would do him _nothing_ in these circumstances. "Alright, let's not take much time, then. Come on," He walked to the front of the cave.

Yao nodded and took the bag he and Leon had made, stuffing it full of leaves then following Junjie out of the cave.

As they exited, Junjie glanced to Leon's dead body, a few feet away. _How_ could Yao feel nothing?! How could be so insensitive to all that was happening? He sighed and said, "If you want to go, ah... do something, now would be your last chance."

Yao sighed, putting his bag on the ground and walking to Leon's body. He knelt down and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Goodbye little buddy," he murmured, "I'll see you soon, okay?" He stood up and walked back to Junjie, picking up the bag.

Junjie smiled, glad to see something _more_ from Yao. "Alright, let's get going," he said, voice softer than he had meant. He walked towards the west, eyes on Yao to make sure he followed. He made a mental note to be on the lookout for Yong Soo, just in case.

Yao followed close behind, keeping his eyes lowered. He felt empty, for the millionth time in his life. Maybe he was in shock...or maybe he wasn't able to feel anything anymore.

"If you think of anything that might, ah... be of use to us, speak up." Junjie stated, making sure to keep himself in a state that he could attack at any time if necessary. "What is your ability, anyway?" he asked suddenly, realizing he had not yet seen it.

"I move things," Yao said simply. He forced himself to look around for food or anything.

Move things? Junjie frowned, not entirely understanding. Softly, he murmured, "You, er... already saw my powers, of course." He chuckled and walked onwards.

Yao nodded, though Junjie couldn't see him. He found nothing really around him, so after a while of looking he ended up staring at the ground again.

They walked for what felt like hours. Maybe it was not that long, but it sure felt like it. Junjie sighed, feeling exhausted and hopeless. "How... how long is this stupid place?" he asked, turning to glance at Yao.

Yao blinked, having been in a trance. "What?" he asked rather stupidly.

"This place... it won't end..." Junjie sighed and shook his head. Suddenly, he froze, and his eyes went wide. He pointed to the area in front of him, covered by trees and bushes. It looked like... someone was moving or... _something_.

Yao furrowed his brow, aware of the thing in front of him. He couldn't see anything, but he knew something was there.

Yong Soo chuckled, coming into view. "Junjie!" he exclaimed happily.

Junjie's eyes went wide, and he smiled with relief. "Yong Soo!" he called. "You're alright!" He could not believe it! He had been _certain_ they would never see each other again. "You- you're alive!"

Yong Soo laughed. "You are too!" he said. His smile faltered when he saw Yao. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Ah... I met him in a cave awhile back. His partner was killed." Junjie explained, hesitating to tell the other of his escape plans.

Yong Soo frowned. "Why is he here with you?" he asked, starting to get hurt. Had Junjie replaced him? Suddenly he disappeared, pulling out his dagger.

Eyes going wide, Junjie looked around, knowing he would be unable to find Yong Soo in this state. "We wanted to escape," he explained. "We were trying to find the border of the arena and break out." He did not like it, being unable to see the other.

"Replacing me," Yong Soo grumbled, stepping toward Yao angrily. Frightened, Yao uprooted a small tree and swung it around, just missing Junjie. A grunt was heard and Yao felt the tree collide with someone-hopefully Yong Soo.

Junjie's eyes went wide. "Yao, did you do that?" he asked, wondering where Yong Soo was, and if he was all right. "D- don't hurt him. He's my partner, Yao." He smiled.

Yong Soo sat up, holding his head. "Asshole!" he shouted, standing up. Yao backed up fearfully.

Eyebrows furrowing, Junjie snapped, "Yong Soo, back off. Yao, don't attack again. Come on." He did not want this! What if they attacked each other? They seemed about equally matched in skill, he was not sure who would win...

Yong Soo turned invisible, spitting at Yao's feet. Yao stared, ready to attack if he was threatened again.

"Yong Soo!" Junjie cried angrily. Where was he? His body radiated with heat, but he was unsure of if it would actually affect the other, him being invisible and all.

Yao backed up again quickly. Grunting with annoyance, Yong Soo turned visible. He glared at Yao, then at Junjie.

Having had enough of this, Junjie stared at Yong Soo, sending waves of pain at him that he hoped would get to him now that he was visible. He glanced towards Yao worriedly before once more putting his attention on his partner.

Yong Soo suddenly dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Yao's eyes grew wide, realizing what Junjie was doing to him.

Heart seemingly freezing for a moment, Junjie wondered if it would be better to leave it at that. It was obvious Yong Soo was already in a terrible amount of pain; he would hate to go on. He was a friend, right? And yet... something was so _off_ about him. He continued, body heating up rapidly.

Tears streamed down Yong Soo's face and his voice became cracked from screaming. Suddenly Yao looked at Junjie and said, "Stop!"

Sighing, Junjie did as told, eyes closing and forcing his body to return to its normal temperature. He stared at Yong Soo. "Are you alright?" he asked, tone cold.

Yong Soo wheezed, kneeling on the ground. It took a moment before he was able to form coherent thoughts again.

"I asked you a question," Junjie spat. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He glared at Yao for reasons even he was unsure of.

Yao stared back at Junjie, unsure of what was going on. Yong Soo stood up, then stumbled and struggled to stand straight. "I'm fine now," he said.

Smiling a bit, Junjie then asked, "What happened? Why did you leave?" He folded his arms, glaring at the other.

"I left?" Yong Soo asked, "What are you talking about?"

Junjie raised an eyebrow. "I told you to stay put, and when I came back you were gone." He glanced at Yao again.

Yong Soo tried to remember. He didn't recall leaving... "I'm sorry, I must have gotten bored," he said.

Growling at this, Junjie snapped, "Then what?! What did you do while you were alone?" He could not have a partner that just ran off at any given moment. It was too _dangerous_ for them both.

"I went around," South Korea said, "Whenever I found people I killed them."

Junjie's eyebrows rose with interest at this. "Killed them? How many did you kill?" He thought Yong Soo had specifically said he did not want to kill anyone? "Since when do you kill people, anyway?"

Yong Soo tried to count in his head. "At least 12," he said. Then he added, "Iunno..."

Twelve?! Junjie remained silent at this. "You... killed _twelve_ people?" he asked, not sure he believed it. Yong Soo seemed so _innocent_, though.

Yong Soo looked down at his knife. "It just happened..."

"What do you mean _just happened_?!" snapped Junjie, growing angrier with Yong Soo now. "Killing someone doesn't _just happen_. Those people are gone now, forever. That's it. You've _ended_ them. That... that can't _just happen_."

Yong Soo started to panic. "I don't know!" he cried, "They said we were supposed to and..."

That was true. They _were_ supposed to. But... not Yong Soo! Yong Soo could not just _kill_. "But you're better than that," Junjie spat. "You had no reason to listen to what you were told." He still could hardly comprehend it...

Yong Soo shook his head, sitting down. "I don't know," he said.

"Death isn't something that can be taken lightly," Junjie muttered, glaring down at the other. "Yao's partner died. That's how I found him. His dead body was outside of the cave." He snorted. "How do you think it would feel, having someone close to you _die_?!"

Yong Soo buried his face into his knees. "No!" he shouted into his clothes, tears coming to his eyes.

Suddenly, the anger was replaced with guilt. "Y- Yong Soo, are you all right?" he asked softly. While they were probably about the same age, Yong Soo felt like such a _child_ to Junjie, and in a way, it made this whole ordeal even worse.

Yao bit his lip, resisting the urge to rush forward and hug the newcomer. Yong Soo shook his head, starting to sob. What was happening to him?

Taking a hesitant step forward, Junjie placed a hand on Yong Soo's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked again, shaking slightly.

"No, I'm not!" Yong Soo said, his voice cracking like a child's. Hiding his face in his knees, he grabbed his hair.

Again with a bit of hesitation, Junjie crouched down, wrapping an arm around Yong Soo. "I know it's hard," he murmured. "This place, these... _things_ we've been told to do. But you can do it." He smiled slightly.

Yong Soo leaned into Junjie. Yao stepped forward. "I know what happened," he said, "You killed because it was there, aru. It didn't affect you at all. And now that you finally start thinking about it, it hurts you more than anything. You have to forget about it, or else it will eat you from the inside."

Surprised by these words, Junjie looked up at Yao. Again, he felt something near _anger_ within him. He was so heartless, he thought, being able to deal with this sort of thing so easily. Or maybe... he was just too soft. Maybe he would have to learn to "man up", so to say, if he were to survive around here... He sighed, continuing to keep Yong Soo close.

Yao knelt down next to Yong Soo. "You are not well," he said, "In the mind. Neither am I, and that's why I understand where you are. But you have to fight it. Find a reason to. My reason used to be my little siblings, and it was my partner before he died. Without someone to care for, I am lifeless. You have something too, that you can depend on to bring the feeling back. Maybe it was a friend or family member, or something you really liked or an idol. Anything as long as it gives you motivation." Yong Soo stared at Yao, sniffling.

Smiling slightly despite of himself, Junjie sighed. Maybe Yao did have _something_ there. Something... deeper than his outer appearance? Until now, he had not particularly shown signs of anything. But his talk of his siblings, and of his partner, brought out a whole new side of him. "Yao's right, Yong Soo. And you know what? It's not over yet. If we get out of here, we have a whole life ahead of us. We don't ever have to worry about this again. It'll be done and over with."

Yong Soo sniffed, nodding. "My brother," he said, "He's what motivates me to go on...But...I k-..." he stopped. He didn't know if he should continue.

"What?" Junjie asked softly. Yong Soo had mentioned his brother earlier, right? He had talked about them going outside when their parents fought. Was there some sort of connection, maybe?

Yong Soo bit his lip. "I killed him," he said softly.

Junjie's eyes went wide. "K- killed him?" he repeated, paler than before. "W- Why?!" He was absolutely stunned by such a statement.

Yong Soo took a shaky breath. "I didn't kill him," he said, "I was the reason he was killed. But it's a long story and...you won't like me if I tell you." He looked away. Yao looked at Junjie worriedly.

"Go ahead and tell me," Junjie murmured. It was obvious Yong Soo needed... _something_. Someone to talk to, maybe. He sighed. "It's alright, we've all done stuff in our past. You... you won't be judged. Just speak up."

Yong Soo bit his lip. "I was in love with him," he said, "Kiku, my brother. Ever since I was little I loved him more than brothers should love each other. It's embarrassing, all the things I used to do to him. I kissed him in public, ignoring it when he yelled at me. People bullied us for it. Even Kiku, who always denied it. I never cared when they beat me up because I felt like I was doing it for him, and it made everything better. But one day Kiku didn't come home from school. I went back to find him and he..." Yong Soo took a shaky breath. "He was dead, strung up on the flagpole with a piece of cardboard around his neck, saying 'incestuous faggot.'" His voice cracked.

Junjie took in a deep breath, finding that such a thing was harder for him all of a sudden. He wrapped both arms around Yong Soo now, pulling him close. He did not know what to say, or how to say it, or even if saying anything would be right. He glanced up for a moment, eyeing Yao as if asking for help, but his mouth continued to say shut.

Yao rubbed Yong Soo's back. "I didn't know your brother," he said, "But I do know one thing. No matter what you or anyone says, he did love you. And I know that because I was a big brother too, aru. And I know that he wouldn't want you to think you killed him. One reason is because you didn't. Those mean people did. Another reason is because he wants you to be happy, and to be strong. He wouldn't want you to suffer for any reason."

Nodding, Junjie sighed at Yao's words. "He's right. It wasn't your fault. He was your brother, and you cared about him, and he cared about you too." He gave Yong Soo a tight squeeze. "It'll be okay." He smiled slightly.

Yong Soo sniffed again, nodding. "He always told me to be strong," he said, "I guess now's my chance, huh?" He wiped away a tear.

"It is," Junjie murmured. "Now's a better time than ever. But... but killing doesn't equal strength. Remember that." He sighed sadly, still embracing his partner.

Yong Soo nodded. "Kiku wouldn't want me to kill anyone," he said.

Junjie smiled. "Exactly. Think of him." He stood up, glancing to Yao. "Let's go. Yong Soo, you're coming with us. We're going to get out of here."

Yao and Yong Soo both stood. "Where are we going?" Yong Soo asked.

"Right now, we're just trying to find the utmost board of the arena. Once we're there, we'll figure out an escape plan." Junjie explained, feeling suddenly extremely hopeless. "I don't know how easy it will be," he admitted.

"We'll find a way out," Yao said. He felt better now, with Yong Soo to care for.

After a long, long time, Yao spotted something up ahead. "Hey," he said, "There, through the trees. What's that brown thing?"

Junjie's eyes went wide. "Ah... a wall of some kind? Or... I'm not sure, actually." Eagerly, he ran forward, towards the _thing_. Before them was a rather large, wooden fence, standing at about twelve feet. It seemed to span both left and right for eternity.

"Is this it?" Yao asked, "Is this the wall of the arena?" Yong Soo went up to touch it. "No barrier," he said.

Grinning, Junjie said, "This is it, then! We just have to break through it!" He felt relief sweep over him. "Yao, can you break it?"

Yao nodded. Suddenly a loud crack sounded, and for a few yards the wood splintered and fell to the ground in tatters. "Is that good enough?" Yao asked.

Nodding, Junjie said, "Great. Now come on, let's-" He suddenly paused, eyes going wide. On the other side of the now-broken fence, was _blood_. Lots of it. He glanced to his companions. "What... what caused this, do you think?"

They saw it too. Yao looked at Junjie fearfully. "Whose is that?" he asked.

"No idea," Junjie answered, shaking his head. It worried him quite a bit. Nervously now, he walked forward, into a barren desert-like landscape that surrounded the forest they had been left in. Where even _were_ they?!

Yong Soo turned invisible and stepped over the wood shards and into the blood, looking around. "Guys!" he said, "Go back!" In the distance were...dogs? Hyenas? Whatever they were, they were big, and pacing.

Junjie's eyes widened. If this was the end of the arena, it was well prepared for those trying to escape. "What are they?" he asked, scared now.

Yong Soo shook his head, though he was still invisible. "I don't know," he said, "But I don't like it at all."

"Well what should we do?" Junjie asked, watching the _things_ slowly move closer. "Do you think we can fight them?" He could cause lots of pain, but only to one thing at a time. And while Yong Soo's ability could help him quite a bit, when there were so _many_ it would be hard not to get attacked even when you could not be seen. Besides, didn't dogs have amazing sense of smell?

Suddenly one of the wooden shards lifted from the ground. Yao got into a defensive stance, using his hands to pinpoint his aim. The shard shot forward like a bullet, and one of the dog things dropped to the ground. The others stopped and checked on it.

Nodding, Junjie murmured, "We can take them." His eyes narrowed, preparing to attack the closest beast. As they moved in closer, he realized that they were definitely dogs - but _big_. Much bigger than any dogs he had seen. On their hind legs they would probably be about as tall as him, if not taller.

Yao picked up another shard and managed to hit a dog in the head. This time he concentrated really hard and picked up multiple shards, breaking them into thinner, sharper pieces. One by one he aimed and shot, taking down many of the animals. They figured out their target and leaped forward, letting out loud, threatening barks.

Junjie's eyes narrowed and he centered his gaze on the dog closest to Yao, causing it to writhe and whimper in pain. It collapsed to the ground, body going limp. Animals were weaker, and he could take more out of them with his ability than he could a human. He grinned and turned to another, doing the same.

Yong Soo, encouraged by his friends' success, decided to distract the dogs. He appeared and disappeared around them, running quickly and zigzagging so they couldn't ever pinpoint his location. With this distraction, Yao was able to kill many of the other monster-like dogs. Soon enough there were only two left.

Turning to the dog nearest to him, Junjie took a deep, shaky breath. It was tiring work, really. Slowly, he sent blasts of pain into the dog, which whimpered, but did not seem particularly deterred. He frowned, confused.

Yao, panting by now, elevated a slim wooden shard and slammed it through one of the dogs' head. He looked at Junjie. "What's wrong?" he asked, his breath heavy.

Junjie shook his head. "Power's not working," he muttered angrily, trying again. Once more, the dog whimpered slightly and seemed to have a bit of trouble walking, but showed no further signs of discomfort.

Yong Soo looked at Yao. "Can you do anything Yao?" he asked. Yao nodded, having to use his hands to balance himself as he lifted another shard, sending it through the dog's neck.

All the dogs lying dead around them now, Junjie breathed with relief. Feeling bad for doing so but having no other way to test it, he turned to Yao, sending what he hoped was a blast of pain at him. He mouthed the word "sorry" as he did.

Yao jumped, bending over in pain. "God!" he cried.

"S- Sorry," Junjie murmured. The pain he was sending increased a bit as he forced his body to grow warmer, finding it harder to do than before.

Yao stumbled, trying to run away. Yong Soo looked between him and Junjie, visible now. "Junjie!" he said, "Stop it!"

Junjie stopped altogether. "You should be on the ground writhing in agony," he muttered, confused. "Y- you... you could still move and everything..." He shook his head, walking over to Yao and patting him on the shoulder. "Sorry about that, aru." He chuckled awkwardly.

Yao took a deep breath, trying to get his crap together. "It wasn't as bad as before," was all he said, "But we need to get out of here. Those dogs probably patrol the border and we don't want to get caught."

Nodding, Junjie tried to fight back his worry and walk onwards. "I have no idea where we are," he admitted, still distracted.

Yao nodded and he and Yong Soo followed. "We will find a place," Yao said, "Somewhere in here. I still have my bag of edible plants, and maybe we will find some plants by the time we run out, aru."

It had been two years ago, give or take a few months. None of them could really say they were over it, though. Especially not Yong Soo. If the screaming coming from his bedroom in the middle of the night at least once a week was anything to go by, he had nightmares about the event quite often. And Yao just _would not talk about it_. But that did not matter. What mattered was they were free, alive, and living together happily for the most part. Apparently the three of them were marked off as dead and a winner was eventually chosen, and, presumably, that person was now committed to a life of experiments.

Junjie and Yao both had jobs; Yong Soo did not (or at least, his jobs were very short lived, for the most part). Speaking of jobs, Yao was out right now, doing his. Junjie had just gotten home and was reading a book in the living room.

Yong Soo ran into the living room. "Junjie!" he said, "I got a job!"

Hearing this, Junjie turned and grinned. "Oh, really? That's good." They would have more help paying for everything now! "What is it?"

"I'm a piano teacher!" he said, jumping up and down, "This old lady has a music shop and she offered me a job to teach kids how to play piano! 15 dollars an hour, isn't that great?"

Junjie nodded. "You play piano, then?" he asked, finding such a thing both amusing (the idea of Yong Soo playing piano? hilarious), and very interesting. "That's really great!"

Yong Soo nodded. "I'll start teaching them flute too once I start practicing again. Anyways she wants me to go to the shop right now so I'll see ya later!" With that he ran to the door, opening it to find Yao, who had been struggling to open it with his bags of plants.

When Junjie noticed Yao, he grinned. "Hey, you're home!" He walked over, taking the bag from the other and setting it on the table. "See ya Yong Soo!" he called, before turning to the other once more. "How're you, Yao?"

Yao gave a tired sigh, then smiled. "I got the apples, as you can see." He patted the bag lovingly. "That greenhouse we've been working on is going to go to good use now!"

"That's great!" Junjie said, smiling and sitting down. It was pretty amazing, that they had managed to get jobs, what with the power they had and all. Abilities had become something of the past thanks to the event that had taken place. Most people did not react kindly to the fact that they had them at all. But then again, Junjie's power was nothing like what it used to be, for reasons he did not know.

Yao sat down as well. "How was your day?" he asked.

Shrugging, Junjie said, "Boring. Didn't do much. Some girl started going on and on about my powers and how cool she thinks it is and stuff." He frowned and rolled his eyes. "I told just exactly what I can do with my powers and she backed off, though."

Yao frowned. "Why did you tell her?" he asked, "You know what it does to people."

"But... she wouldn't _shut up_." Junjie said, insisting that he had done the right thing. "Besides, you know they aren't very strong anymore. My powers, I mean. I couldn't have done much to her, aru."

Yao suppressed a smile, giving Junjie a look. "You know why, don't you?" he asked.

Frowning, Junjie murmured, "N- no, I don't." He sighed, feeling suddenly worried again. Of course, he had (luckily) had no reason to use his powers. But... it still scared him that they were so weak.

Yao smiled. "Your powers depend on hatred," he said, "Even I know that, aru. The madder you are the worse it is. So isn't it right that the worse your life is, in general, the more powerful the pain you can cause?"

"I... yeah, I know what you mean." He frowned, staring at Yao. The only time his powers had _ever_ been this weak before was when he went on a date with a girl in high school. He had been absolutely _obsessed_ with her for a while. But no feelings as strong as those were taking place, right?

Yao's smile widened. "You're happy!" he said, as if it was obvious, "You don't hate anymore! All that sadness and hatred inside you is gone now, and all that's left is the little things that annoy you!" Smiling at this, Junjie nodded. "I suppose you're right." He stared at Yao, a strange, fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. Yao giggled. "You're so cute!" he said, standing up. He picked up his plants. "I'm going to put these in the greenhouse."

Cute?! Had Yao just called him _cute_!? For some reason, Junjie's face burned bright red at this and he swallowed nervously. "Alright, I'll be here when you get back," he called, voice dry.

"You don't want to come with me?" he asked as he tried to open the door. He had to turn around and lower the handle with his butt in order to open it, then walked outside.

Chuckling, Junjie stood up and followed. "Sure," he said, following. For some reason, he found talking to Yao suddenly very, _very_ awkward.

Yao carried the plants to the greenhouse. "My babies!" he cooed to them, "You're home now!"

Junjie laughed, staring at the plants. He was glad that Yao was so happy around them. He remembered when they first met. He had been so _empty_.

Yao set them down and reached into the bag, pulling out each little plastic pot. "We'll move them to an orchard," Yao said, "I don't know where we'll get one but we will. I'll work twice as hard for seven years to get an orchard if I have to." His eyes suddenly became bright and he looked at Junjie. "We can own a farm!" he said, "We can sell our apples and make apple pies and grow lots of things and people will bring their farm things and sell them to us and we can make goat cheese and soaps and everything!"

"Yeah!" Actually, that did not sound like a bad idea at all. In fact, living on a farm with Yao and Yong Soo was extremely appealing. "That'd be great! And Yong Soo has a job now, so we'll have more money to work towards it." He grinned. "He has a job?" Yao asked, curious. "What is it?"

Junjie nodded. "He teaches piano. Ah... I think he said he's making fifteen dollars an hour, aru," he answered brightly.

Yao smiled. "That's amazing!" he said, "I'm so glad for him!"

Nodding again, Junjie said, "I know! It's great." He sighed suddenly, eyeing Yao with a look of something similar to discomfort in his eyes.

Yao smiled, then tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing Junjie's expression.

"Ah..." Junjie thought for a moment and shook his head, honestly not sure how to answer. "I... do you remember how we met?" he asked, the question sounding insanely stupid to even his own ears.

Yao blinked. "In the arena," he said, furrowing his brow and leaning against one of

Junjie nodded. "What happened?" he asked, heat rising to his face. This, however, had nothing to do with his abilities.

Yao tried to remember. He had forced himself to forget all of it. "I...Leon died. And then...you found me."

"And...?" Did Yao seriously not remember? Or maybe he was purposely avoiding the most crucial part of their meeting.

"And..." Yao blushed and cleared his throat. "And," he said, his tone final.

Chuckling slightly, Junjie said, "And what? What else happened?" He smiled, admiring just how _cute_ Yao was.

"We..." Yao looked around, his face scarlet. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, "We..." He stared at Junjie, not able to finish.

Junjie laughed at this. "Just finish the sentence. It's not _that_ hard to say, is it?" He folded his arms, smirking.

"We fucked, okay?!" Yao said incredulously, "You found me and..." He waved his hand up and down.

Smile widening, Junjie nodded. "We _did_ fuck. I took your virginity, aru. Do you remember why?" He raised an eyebrow. This was a harder question.

Yao took a deep breath. His cheeks burned, and he covered his face with his hands. "I don't know," he mumbled.

Walking over, Junjie gently pulled Yao's hands from his face before grabbing his chin, forcing him to look back up at him. "I said you were beautiful, right? I said I wanted your body..."

Yao's breath was shaky. "Yes," he whispered.

"I'm not insane, and I wasn't back then, either." Junjie stated, eyes on Yao's, gold meeting gold. "You're absolutely _gorgeous_." He smirked once more.

Yao's eyes widened. "Junjie..." he murmured. What was happening? This couldn't be anything but flirting...

Junjie continued to carefully eye the other. "If our plans stay the same, we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together, right?" _What was he doing_?! Internally, Junjie's entire body seemed to be panicking. He had no clue what he was saying. Words just sort of were spilling from his mouth freely.

"Junjie, what are you saying?" Yao asked, his voice quiet and unstable. He was suddenly full of emotions he didn't recognize.

"What do you think of me?" Junjie asked, not answering Yao's question. A tint of rose formed in his cheeks.

Yao sighed, pulling away from Junjie's hand and looking down. "I think you're adorable in the way you try to act tough and stern and when you get embarrassed how you don't know what to do," he said, "And I think you've really come a long way with the rarity with which you use your power...And I'm proud of you."

Smiling at this, Junjie did not exactly know how to respond. "Would you ever consider yourself, ah... attracted to me?" he asked softly, face now burning. He shifted, uncomfortable with the current situation.

Yao looked away, embarrassed. "I-It depends..." he said.

"Depends on what?" Junjie asked, wetting his lips. He swallowed nervously, not sure of what Yao would say.

"Well..." Yao twisted his foot around. "I...think about you...a lot...in...ways that...I shouldn't..." his voice trailed off and he rubbed his scarlet cheeks.

Junjie grinned. "What sort of _ways_, hm?" he inquired, feeling relief sweep through his body, as well as _joy_.

Yao covered his face with his hands. "You..." he mumbled, "Touching me..." He turned around, burning with shame.

Grinning wider than ever, Junjie asked, "You liked it, didn't you?" His voice was teasing. Leaning forward so that he could feel his own breath against Yao's ear, he asked, "Is that what you want me to do? Are those your _requirements_?"

Yao shivered. "Junjie," he whimpered. Had he really just told Junjie what he thought about in the shower?

Slowly, as if making sure he would have plenty of time to react if Yao said anything against his next movement, Junjie allowed his hand to travel to Yao's pants, and then _into_ them. He raised an eyebrow, smirking and waiting for a response to this.

Yao gasped. "What are you doing?" he asked, his blood running cold.

At this, Junjie's hands went into Yao's underwear as well and only moments later found his cock, which he began to gently stroke, running his hand up and down it. "Well? This is what you wanted, right?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Oh!" Yao laid his head back, closing his eyes. Heat began to rush into Yao's cock and he shivered. "Junjie," he breathed.

Continuing to grin, Junjie wrapped his hand around the other's member, pumping it now. He watched Yao's expression with a lustful glint to his eyes.

Yao whimpered, leaning back into Junjie. "Junjie!" he cried, taking Junjie's arm, "N-not here!"

"Then on the couch inside." Junjie pulled his hand out of Yao's pants and walked back through the door into the living room. "Come on," he called, sitting down at the couch.

Holding his pants up, Yao walked uncomfortably to the couch and sat down in Junjie's lap, straddling him. He took a few shaky breaths, looking at Junjie through lust-filled eyes.

No time was wasted. Immediately, Junjie wrapped an arm around Yao and forced him into a kiss, his mouth opening to suck and lick and nibble on the other's lower lip.

Yao kissed back feverishly, digging his fingers into Junjie's hair. He opened his mouth, granting and encouraging access. Junjie was quick to press his tongue into Yao's mouth, lavishing it and exploring every inch he could, head moving this way and that in hopes of better reach. He moaned slightly, a hand moving to unbutton Yao's shirt. Was this happening? Were they really going to do this?!

Yao pushed himself against Junjie, grinding against his body desperately. He rubbed his tongue against Junjie's, letting out a moan. Moaning a bit louder at this, Junjie pulled away, panting. He glanced at Yao's face once more before undoing the final button of Yao's shirt and pulling it off of him. Immediately, he leaned in to bite down on Yao's nipple, sucking hungrily at it. Yao opened his mouth wide, closing his eyes. "Oh!" he cried softly, his hands still entwined in Junjie's hair. Happy with this response, Junjie moved and did the same to Yao's other nipple, nibbling and sucking at it, flicking his tongue over the bud. He _loved_ it, those sounds Yao made. It had been years since he had last heard them. Yao moaned, pushing himself against Junjie. "Junjie!" he whined, his arms shaking.

Pulling away, Junjie glanced at Yao's face once more. "What is it? You want this, right?" He pushed Yao off of him, onto the couch, and began pulling off his pants and underwear.

Yao watched as Junjie stripped him, letting out little wonton whimpers.

"You're already hard," Junjie teased, leaning down to kiss the tip of Yao's cock. "I think I asked you this last time - what do you want me to do to you?"

Yao was extremely hot and bothered, needing Junjie's body against his own. He lifted his legs up and apart so that his knees touched his chest. "Take me," he breathed.

Oh, /_that_/ was a nice sight indeed. Junjie grinned. "Anything you want, /_beautiful_/." He leaned over Yao, biting down hard on the pale skin of his neck and sucking roughly, hoping to mark him up.

Yao cried out, tilting his head to the side to leave more room. He wrapped his arms around Junjie's waist and pulled him down, thrusting his hips upward and wrapping his legs around Junjie's torso.

Junjie groaned against Yao's flesh, moving to bite and suck roughly at other areas of skin as well. Finally, he drew back, eyes on Yao's face, shining with lust. He pressed his hand to the other's mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

Exasperated and impatient, Yao groaned and took Junjie's fingers into his mouth, licking around them and coating them with saliva as best and quickly as he could.

Finding Yao's haste amusing, Junjie pulled his hand away and quickly stuck a finger into his entrance. He thrust it as deep into him as the digit could reach, shifting to find his sweet spot.

Yao let out a satisfied moan, closing his eyes. He jumped when Junjie found his prostate, and cried out in bliss.

"There we go-" Junjie purred, adding a second finger and thrusting both in that same area, fingers spreading. He then ceaselessly rubbed the sensitive spot, his other hand moving to rub Yao's belly.

Yao arched his back, squirming around. "Oh! Junjie!" he cried, "Junjie!" He shook his head, not knowing what to do with himself. It felt _so amazing_...

Deciding two was more than enough (and literally feeling like he would burst if he waited any longer), Junjie pulled the fingers out and began to undress himself quickly, throwing his clothing to the side. He cared about _nothing_ other than being inside of Yao at the moment. "How do you feel?" he cooed, struggling for a moment with the button on his jeans before pulling them off.

Just take me!" Yao said, "Hurry _up_!" He put his hands underneath his knees and spread his legs apart more, as if encouraging Junjie to continue.

Pausing for a moment to stare at Yao lustfully, Junjie nodded. "I'm working on it," he promised, throwing off the rest of his clothes and eagerly stroking his own cock until it was fully erect. He then moved back to Yao, grabbing his legs and thrusting inside without any further preparation.

Yao groaned, throwing his head back. After a few seconds he draped his legs over Junjie's shoulders, wrapping them loosely around his neck, and moved his hips up, wanting more.

Loving absolutely everything about the current situation, Junjie grabbed Yao's legs and pulled out before forcefully thrusting back in. He repeated this motion, speeding up until he found a rhythm he liked, and went with it.

"Ah!" Yao cried, "Junjie!" He panted and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut with bliss. Junjie grinned, hips moving faster as he thrust into Yao with more desperation and vigor than ever. He groaned before leaning down to grab Yao and force him into a deep kiss.

Yao moaned into the kiss, sucking on Junjie's tongue. Tears rolled down his cheeks-everything about this was amazing to him.

Junjie moved a hand to grab Yao's cock, stroking and pumping it and occasionally flicking his thumb over the head. He groaned and sped his thrusts up, pleasure coursing through his entire body and causing him to be unable to process _anything_ at the moment.

Yao's moans grew in volume. He was close to release already, and every thrust and every stroke sent shock waves of pleasure through him.

Desperately, Junjie continued on, hips aching as he thrust relentlessly into Yao, in and out and in and out until he did not know what to do with himself. He cried out Yao's name, feeling closer than _ever_ and needing release.

Yao grabbed Junjie's hair again, pulling on his braid desperately. "Junjie!" he cried, "I can't-" It wasn't long until he came, yelling out in bliss.

Junjie threw his head back, moaning loudly as he grew closer. The tight heat he was thrusting into tightened around him even more so, causing shivers of pleasure to run through him. With one more loud cry of Yao's name he came, riding out his orgasm and thrusting roughly and without any tempo into the other.

Yao panted, watching Junjie's face with a smile. He couldn't believe it-they had just done it!

Panting heavily, Junjie pulled out and collapsed literally on top of Yao. He hummed happily, nuzzling against him. "For someone who's only ability is to cause pain, I'm pretty good at causing pleasure too, right?" he asked with a chuckle. Yao laughed, pulling his legs down and wrapping his arms around the other. "You're a little too good at it," he said, "I wasn't able to forget it that first time."

"Oh?" Junjie smiled, kissing Yao's neck tenderly. "That's why you _fantasized_ about me, right? What'd you even think about, anyway?" The thought not only amused him, it filled him to the brim with joy. To think, Yao actually thought about him like that. Actually _liked_ him like that!

Yao's face turned red. He started to say something, then stopped, not sure what he was going to say. "I got lonely okay?!" he said, "At night when I was alone..."

Junjie smiled. "Yes?" He was eager to hear more, wanting to know exactly what had been on Yao's mind during those times.

Yao looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. "I would...imagine you...coming into my room at night...and just start kissing me...and...more..." his voice trailed off.

"More?" Junjie urged Yao to continue, placing another kiss to him, this one on his chin.

"It's embarrassing!" Yao said, covering his face with one of his hands. "You would..." he mumbled, "You would kiss lower and lower...and then..."

The smile on Junjie's face widened. "And then what?" he purred, stroking Yao's cheek.

Swallowing, Yao forced himself to continue. "You would...rim me...and..." he now covered his face with both of his hands, "...make me beg..."

A spark seemed to light in Junjie's eyes. "Keep going," he insisted. "What else?" He licked his lips, placing more kisses along Yao's neck.

"And then..." Yao's voice was shaky with shame, "you would suck...me..." He took a deep breath and swallowed.

"I did that when we first met," Junjie murmured. "Then what?" He hummed happily as he listened.

Yao cleared his throat weakly. "Then...I imagined a...different situation..."

Raising an eyebrow, Junjie asked, "Different?" What did that mean? And... How often did Yao think about this, anyway?

Yao nodded a bit. "Yeah," he said, taking a shaky breath, "A few different ones...but they were all...you were always..." Oh, he _couldn't_ tell Junjie about this!

"Always _what_?" Junjie asked eagerly, nipping at Yao's collarbone and eyeing his face with interest.

Yao sighed, exasperated. He looked at the ceiling as if reading it. "You were always...you...tied me up...and talked...all low-like...and dirty..." He covered his face again, this time letting out a whimper of shame.

A grin formed on Junjie's face once more. "Did you touch yourself while you imagined this?" He liked the thought quite a bit, Yao masturbating to _him_.

Yao nodded, refusing to move his hands. He felt like crying in embarrassment. Those were his most secret thoughts, and he had just spilled them. To the person who was _not_ supposed to hear them.

Gently, Junjie moved to pull Yao's hands away from his face. "You want to know a secret?" he cooed, kissing the bridge of Yao's nose. "If it makes you feel any better, I've _finger fucked_ myself imagining you. You've got nothing to be embarrassed about."

Yao blinked, swallowing. "You...imagining me..."

"I do." It was Junjie's turn to blush and hide his face, looking away from Yao. "You'd tell me it was _your_ turn to be dominant, aru. And I'd make fun of you, so you'd show me just how _dominant_ you could be-" He chuckled. "It's silly, really."

Yao smiled, comforted. He felt better about this now. "One of the things I thought about was that you were my professor and you punished me for failing a test," he said.

Junjie chuckled. "Oh?" Now that he thought about it, _he_ found the situation just as hot as Yao did.

Yao nodded, blushing. "Also one where you were a scientist and you created me in your basement and tied me up."

"Really? You'd be an adorable creation." Junjie laughed. However, he suddenly fell silent, staring at Yao's face with a new expression. "So what does this all mean? About... about _us_, I mean..." His face reddened once more.

Yao stared back for a moment. "You'll be my boyfriend, right?" he asked.

Junjie's heart seemed to momentarily freeze, then leap two feet in the air. "Yes!" he answered, perhaps too quickly. "Yes. Oh, Yao, _definitely_ yes." Yao laughed, pulling Junjie down into a hug. "Thank you!" Just then the door opened in the kitchen. "I'M HOME!" Yong Soo screamed.

Suddenly, all the blood drained from Junjie's face and he froze. What were they to do?! Both were naked, and _lying on the couch together_, and Junjie had a feeling that Yao's cum could be found here and there as well. "Yong Soo?" Junjie called, voice cracking a bit. He wished _he_ had the ability to turn invisible.

"Hm?" Yong Soo walked into the living room, then froze, his eyes wide. Were they...?

Sitting up and scrabbling for a pillow to cover himself, Junjie grinned weakly. "H- Hey, Yong Soo. How'd it go?" He glanced to Yao as if begging him to run out of the room or something.

Yao sat up and covered himself too, blushing like mad. Yong Soo looked between them. "You...you..." Suddenly a grin swept across his face. "YOU GUYS DID IT!" he screamed.

Face burning even more so than before, Junjie admitted, "It's the second time so far." He looked at the ground, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. "The... first time was back in the arena."

Yong Soo was grinning beyond belief. "YOU DID IT!" he yelled again. He jumped around and did a little dance around the living room. "And I got it all on camera!" He pointed to the teddy bear sitting on top of the chest in the room.

"What?!" snapped Junjie. "Since when are you keeping surveillance on the living room?" Maybe it served him right, fucking Yao on the _couch_ of all places. The least he could have done was go to his bedroom...

Yong Soo laughed. "Since I starting shipping you a few months ago!" he said, "I knew you guys were crazy for each other, I had to make sure I didn't miss any of the action, da-ze!" He did another little dance, wiggling his butt.

Junjie growled, half wanting to just send bursts of pain into the other. "Shipping? C- Crazy for each other?!" He turned to Yao, then the teddy bear, and clenched his fists. His cheeks still burned.

Korea danced out of the room, intending to lock himself in his room and watch the yummy footage. Yao looked at Junjie, horrified.

Slowly, a smile formed on Junjie's lips, and he turned to give Yao a hug. "So I'm your boyfriend?" he asked, heart seemingly dancing as much as Yong Soo had been a moment ago.

Yao laughed incredulously, then he hugged Junjie back. "If you'll take me," he said.

"Of course!" Junjie sighed happily, kissing Yao on the cheek.

Edited By: iAmTheCellist


	20. Alien Yao

Yao looked around the lab one last time before surfacing. He wrapped his long coat around himself and went up the stairs. There was a human nearby, and Yao was going to study him.

Junjie yawned, walking past a rather large building that he was not sure he knew the interior of. He glanced at it, and continued to walk on, a look of annoyance and possibly even anger on his face.

Yao peeked around the corner, trying to stay unseen. The human was male, and of Asian ethnicity. Yao wrote down details in his notebook.

Get home and sleep, Junjie decided. He needed sleep. Work had kept him up late two nights and a row, and if he did not rest soon, he had a feeling he would lose it.

Yao tapped his lip with the pen, thinking. He wanted to know more...could he take the human into custody? Yes, that would be amazing. All the samples he could take...Yao smiled. How would he lure him in? Aha! Humans were infamous for their curiosity... he kicked a rock, hoping the human would hear the sound, and appeared just behind the building he was peeking around.

Frowning, Junjie paused and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw - was that a human? He could not tell. Not wanting to offend the stranger, he kept himself from asking, "what are you", and instead simply walked forward, towards him. "Did you, ah... hear something?" he asked quietly, trying to get a better look at him now.

Yao disappeared behind the building, putting his notebook and pen in his coat pocket. The human would come around the building hopefully, and Yao _might_ be able to lure him into the lab that way...Could he depend so much on human curiosity?

Confused (and rather offended) that Yao had not answered, Junjie followed. "H- Hey, did you hear me?" he called, eyebrows furrowing as he followed the other behind the building. What was he doing, chasing some stranger?!

Yao quickly opened the door to his lab (which led to a long stairway down) and hid behind it, peeking at Junjie.

"What are you doing?" Maybe the other did not want to follow him, and was retreating back to his home or something? Junjie paused, staring at Yao. His eyes looked weird, he thought. Maybe he wore contacts or something? Not to mention... maybe he was going insane, but the other's _skin_ was an awfully strange color.

Yao slowly disappeared behind the door and slinked back into the corner of the top step. _Only a bit further in, little Asian human..._

Rude, Junjie thought. Yao was just plain ignoring him. Almost even intrigued by the lack of answer, and wanting to know if he really was as _blue_ as he thought he was, Junjie walked further on still. "Come on, what's your problem? Is this some sort of game to you?" He opened the door and took a single step inside.

Being quick, Yao slipped behind the human and shut the door, locking it. Not having to turn on the light since his eyesight was much better than humans', he picked up the specimen and carried him quickly down the stairs.

Junjie's eyes went wide. Was he being kidnapped?! "Wh- what are you doing? Let go of me!" he snapped, struggling to get out of Yao's grip and leave. This had been a bad idea; he never should have tried to come here.

Yao opened the door to his lab and set the human down, locking that door as well and turning on the lights. He studied the human's expression obsessively. Something he always found fascinating was how emotion was portrayed by facial expressions. Living on Earth for as many years as he has, Yao has practiced the expressions in a mirror in order to make himself more like the specimens he was studying.

Getting a decent view of his captive (but not a great one - it was rather dark in here), Junjie felt his skin crawl. He _did_ have blue skin. Or at least, a tint of blue. And whether or not they were real or not, his eyes were pitch black and eerily empty. He shivered. "L- Let me go!"

Resisting the urge to write notes, Yao took Junjie's hand in his slim one and led him to a very soft, squishy bed-like thing that Yao slept on. It was much higher quality than most human beds, and hopefully it would quell the human's distress.

Junjie frowned. Did he plan to rape him? Or kill him? He shivered, eyeing Yao with fear. "What do you want?" he asked. "I... I can pay you. I can pay you to let me go if you want, and I won't tell anyone about this place, I promise." He chewed on his lower lip, desperately trying to think of a way out. He could not fight him, could he?

Yao tilted his head. "Do not stress," he said, his human voice coming out croaky with bug sounds.

Junjie shivered again. Something about him sounded awfully _wrong_, he thought. "Why shouldn't I _stress_?!" he spat. "You... you locked me up in here! I want out." His eyes narrowed.

Yao took a moment to figure out what the other was saying. "You are angry," he said.

What?! "Yes, I am," Junjie snapped. "Let me go. _Now_." His voice grew a bit louder. Any fear from earlier was replaced with anger. What did this /_thing_/ think he was doing, anyway?

Yao went to one of his tables and picked up an object. He turned it on, and it glowed neon blue. He pointed it at the human, walking closer.

Junjie's eyes went wide again and he took a step back. "Wh- what is that thing?!" he asked. Was Yao some sort of murderer? Or rapist? What did he even plan on doing to him?!

"If human does not calm," Yao said with difficulty, "I will calm human." He hated speaking their language, it depended so much on words than expression...

Not liking this sort of answer one bit, Junjie chewed on his lower lip and remained silent. "Wh- what?" he asked, swallowing. He did not like that _at all_, whatever it meant.

"Calm," Yao repeated, "Do not angry." He stepped closer. "I will calm human. If I must."

He was not very good with English, Junjie thought with a frown. He was probably a foreigner of some type. "I- I can't calm! You captured me, aru!" he snapped.

Yao frowned to show that he was displeased. He clicked the button on his glowing object and invisible waves shot at the human. _It should be feeling weak soon_, Yao thought, _then fall asleep and I can take my tests_.

Junjie continued to glare at Yao angrily, but suddenly, he felt himself growing awfully tired. He blinked a few times, not at all liking how heavy his eyelids were feeling. He stared at Yao. "L- let me _go_," he snapped, feeling dizzy.

Yao smiled, turning the object off and setting it down. He walked over to the human and gently guided him to sit on the bed.

Having to fight to keep his eyes open, Junjie found himself unable to have the will to fight back, and allowed Yao to do as he pleased with him. He was going to be killed, or raped, or both, he thought angrily. But he _could not do anything_, for reasons he was unsure of.

Yao laid the human down, closing his eyes. "Sleep," he said, "Sleep." He stroked the human's belly rhythmically.

Junjie fought desperately against doing as Yao told him, hating him. Hating the entire situation. However, he soon found himself unable to fight back, and he did as told, drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

Yao smiled. He waited for the human to fall into a better sleep, then brought over his machines. It would be so much easier to operate if the human was on a table, but he wanted to make him comfortable, even in sleep. He stuck needles into the human and took blood samples, and studying his brain functionings. He had a heart monitor going at all times, listening constantly to the beat. It was like every other living thing on Earth, a steady pulse, pushing the life liquids through the body. It wasn't until the next day when the sleeping spell wore off, and Yao removed all of the needles and attachments.

Waking up slowly, Junjie found he had an absolutely awful headache. He kept his eyes closed, shifting a bit and trying to remember the events of the previous night. He found he could not. In fact, all he could really process was how very comfortable the bed he was in felt. He rolled onto his side, keeping his eyes closed and hoping that staying still would remove the aching in his head.

Yao saw that the human was waking up and smiled. He had prepared food, a simple process he had learned a few years before by studying humans. He brought the sandwich and a coke to the bed, waiting for the human to fully awake.

It was the sound of footsteps that caused Junjie to finally open his eyes. Immediately, what had happened returned to his memory and he cried out in fear, sitting up. "Y- you!" he snapped, pointing accusingly at the alien, shuddering with fear.

Yao smiled welcomingly, holding out the plate and the coke. "Food," he said, "Eat."

"I don't want your food," spat Junjie, ignoring how hungry he was. He wanted nothing from this stranger other than freedom.

Yao frowned, then put the food down on a table. "Eat," he said, then turned away and went back to his studies.

Eyes narrowing, Junjie snapped, "No," He was not going to do as Yao said. He had more pride than that.

Yao frowned, but went back to his studies. Humans were ignorant. They were intelligent, yes, very intelligent, but that intelligence made them ignorant in certain situations like these. Yao wasn't going to bother himself if the human didn't want to eat. Instinct would force him to eat sometime.

"What do you want with me?!" Junjie snapped, upset with how very vague Yao had been with him. "I don't even know who you fucking _are_." He growled, eyeing the other with hatred. How had he managed to fall asleep so easily in these circumstances?!

Yao looked up. "I am Yao," he said, "I am here to learn. About humans."

Here to learn about humans? Junjie raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked bitterly, ignoring his growling stomach.

"My planet is dying." Yao held the blood sample to the light. "Humans are like, I study humans."

Planet?! "What _are_ you?" Junjie snapped, shivering slightly. He hated this situation more and more with each passing moment.

"I am not from Earth," Yao said, unsure how to say what he was. His name, his species, his planet, all was named by using his native language, none of which the human would even be able to comprehend as an actual language.

Was he seriously trying to claim he was an alien? Junjie frowned, glaring at Yao for a long moment. Honestly, it would not surprise him, what with his general oddness, appearance, and way of speaking. "Prove it," he snapped, shaking once more.

Yao looked at the human. "Why?" he asked, "If you cannot believe. Just think of me, as another human."

For some reason, this seemed like enough proof to believe the other. Still, who was to say Yao was not just praying some elaborate prank? It would not be _that_ hard, finding ways to talk differently and dye his skin and wear contacts or something. He could not explain his _off_ anatomy, however. "What do you plan to do with me? How long am I going to be stuck here?"

"I will study you," Yao said, "Maybe for short time. I will let you comfortable." His speech slipped into his native languages of clicks and other sounds, and he had to concentrate before saying, "You are comfortable here."

"No I'm not!" Junjie snapped, eyes narrowed once more. "I hate it here! I want to go home, aru." He stood up, only to find himself so lightheaded that he was forced to sit back down again and sigh, hatred burning through him.

Yao put his things down and went to a table where he kept a little white bunny. He pulled her out of the cage and pet her lovingly. "Humans keep living specimens in cages," he said, bringing the bunny to show the human, "Humans love specimens. Humans feed specimens. Human thinks he is better than them. Is human not, a specimen as well?"

Junjie's eyes went wide. "N- No!" he argued, tears of fear forming in his eyes as he fully processed the entirety of the situation. He shook his head desperately. "No, _we_ keep pets. We... we take care of _animals_, aru. Not... not _humans_." His breathing was heavy.

"I keep human," Yao said, "I take care of human. You are comfortable here." He put the bunny back in his cage. "Once you accept it," he said, "I will give you desires. I will care for you."

Shaking his head, Junjie backed up until he was on the opposite side of the bed. "No, I don't want this! Let me go, aru!" He blinked away the tears in his eyes, shuddering with fear. "Please, just let me go. I'll do anything."

"Stay here for time," Yao said, "I will release you when I am finished."

"When will you be finished?" Junjie croaked, laying down and hiding his face in the pillow. A tear ran down his cheek that he tried to conceal from the other. "Wh- What do you even plan to do?"

"I need to help my planet," Yao said, "We are dying. We are going to, make a new planet." He dug through one of his drawers, pulling out a tablet-like stone, extremely lightweight. It was written on in slightly glowing ink, the words etching themselves in the stone. He gave it to the human. "Read," he said.

Shaking his head, Junjie murmured, "I don't speak your language," There was hatred in his tone. Even if he had been able to read what was written, he probably would not. He had no intentions of making this easy for Yao.

"It is in human tongue," Yao said, "It explains the terms, our expectations." His race was dying out quickly, and there were a small few of them left. They were currently living on an aircraft, looking for a new planet. They wanted to take specimens from Earth's surface to help grow plants and ecosystems on their new planet, and maybe a few humans who were willing to come help the population grow. In return, Yao's race would be Earth's ally, and they would help each other in times of need.

Then it was in Latin or something. Or some other old language Junjie knew nothing of. "I can't read it," he spat, eyeing Yao with even more hatred than before. "And you better throw away any fucking _expectations_ you have, because I'm _not going to help you_." He could keep him here for as long as he wanted, but he would not change his mind.

"Human is angry," Yao noticed, adding more notes to his collection. He noticed a note he had made that reminded him of something. If humans helped his population grow, what would the result be? Positive, or negative? He tapped his pen against his lip, thinking.

Growling, Junjie snapped, "Of course I'm fucking angry. Let me _go_." He clenched his hands into fists, glaring at Yao. There had to be some sort of way out of this.

"Patient," Yao said, "patient." He scrambled around, looking for his notes on human reproduction. Humans had blossomed from his race long, long ago. Surely their methods of reproduction wasn't _much_ different. This thought worried him. Would they even be able to help Yao's race at all?

"No, I won't be patient." Junjie said, growling. "If you don't let me go, I'll... I'll call the police." He did not have a phone, or even the strength to get up, but he hoped the threat meant something. "I'll call the police and tell them all about you. About what you've done. You'll be arrested and... And committed to a life of experiments and torture and imprisonment." Just like he was, right now...

Yao smiled. "Humans won't threaten me," he said, "If it is necessary I will give you to my people. They will work on you all your life. Would you prefer to be released after I finish?"

Nodding slowly, Junjie sighed and lowered his head back to his pillow, tears in his eyes once more. "Please, Yao. Please. I... I don't want to be here."

"I will not hurt you," he said, "You help me and I will help you." He pointed to the tablet, urging the human to read it.

Shaking his head, Junjie rolled onto his side, away from the alien. He was starving, and weak, and _trapped_. And he hated everything. He hated the damn creature that had imprisoned him, and he hated himself for being stupid enough to actually have followed him in here in the first place.

Yao went back to his studies. "When you are ready, I will tell you why you are here." He sat down and began to study a blood sample, planning on waiting for a long time.

For a long while Junjie said nothing, simply lying there. He would have to eat eventually, he knew, but he had no intention of taking the food Yao had given him. Instead, he simply kept to himself, eyes on the wall. After a long time indeed, he quietly murmured, "Do you think I could have a glass of water?"

Yao looked up from his samples. He stood up and walked around, finding a cup. He poured pure H2O in it, then put a few small chunks of frozen water. He walked over to the human and knelt down, holding the glass out.

Turning back to face Yao, he looked up at him, staring at his eyes. Those _eyes_ that hardly even looked like eyes at all. Junjie shivered and slowly accepted the cup, mumbling a thank you and sitting up.

Yao smiled, trying to show that he was kind. "Do you desire anything else?" he asked.

"I... want to know what you want me to do." Junjie answered slowly, feeling all but absolutely and utterly defeated. He took a sip of the water, eyes low on the ground. "What do you want from me, really?"

Yao sat down on the bed, sinking into its softness. He took the tablet and skimmed through it, making sure he got everything right. "We desire to heal ourselves," he said slowly, like a child just learning to read, "And create a new planet. We will take specimens from Earth and use them to make an...Ecosystem...for our planet. Once I collect enough data, we will offer humans to come and live with us and help us grow our population. We have learned English and we will teach humans to learn our tongue. Once we are healed and finished regrowing, we will be Earth's ally. We will help in planetary defense and fight illnesses, and Earth will do the same for us. Humans sprouted from our race long ago, and we are connected through ancestry. As... Brother races... We will grow together." He looked at the human, hoping he understood.

Junjie stared at Yao, feeling as though he had been sucked into a bad sci-fi film. "So how am I involved? Wh- what does this have anything to do with _me_, personally?" He wet his lips, listening anxiously and having no idea how else to respond.

"Let me study you," Yao said, "And once I am done I will release you back to your home."

Slowly, Junjie nodded, gulping down more water. "Fine," he snapped. "Fine, go ahead. I can't do anything to stop you." Yao, somehow, had ways of keeping him from leaving, he could tell.

Yao nodded. "I will make you more food if you would like," he said.

"I don't want your food," Junjie muttered, folding his arms. He turned away. He would do this, but he still would not make it easy.

Yao nodded. "Do you desire anything else?" he asked.

Sighing, Junjie shook his head. "Just _get started_." He wanted this done and over with. He was still hungry, but not badly. He could wait.

Yao nodded. "I will need to touch you," he said, taking the human's hand and studying it.

Shivering at the touch, Junjie nodded slowly, resisting the urge to swat Yao's hand away.

"Tell me," Yao said, "How humans reproduce."

What? Junjie was silent for a moment. "We have sex," he answered, face reddening a bit. "The... male has sperm and, ah... fertilizes the... woman's... eggs... inside of her." He looked down at the floor, away from the alien.

Yao's eyes widened and he jumped up, grabbing his notes and sitting back down, writing down what the human had said. "Explain, please," he said, pen ready.

Junjie almost found it amusing, Yao's reaction. "Um... the man... has a penis..." He stared at Yao, wondering if his anatomy was any similar. "And the girl has a vagina, and..." It felt like he was talking to a ten year old or something, now that he thought about it. "He puts... his penis inside... of... her...?" He looked away again.

Yao wrote furiously, nodding. "How does the..." he looked for the word, "fertilizer form? Is it already formed or do humans have to cause it to form?"

How does one describe this sort of thing?! It was like Sex Ed. or something... "We, ah... well, the man.. climaxes inside of the woman. And... and the... the cum has sperm in it and... that fertilizes the egg." He shrugged.

"Cum," Yao repeated, "Is this cum stored inside the body?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Junjie nodded. "It comes out of the man's penis when he orgasms." It felt weird, to be explaining all of this.

Yao nodded. "And it goes inside the female human, and fertilizes the egg which forms offspring," he said, his speech becoming croaky with his native language, "How many eggs are fertilized?"

Frowning, Junjie said, "Usually only one. Sometimes two." Why did Yao want to know, anyway?

Yao nodded. "Do males have eggs as well?" he asked, looking up at the human.

Chuckling inspite of himself, Junjie shook his head. "No, males can't get pregnant. Only females."

Yao nodded. "How long does it take for humans to form before birth?"

"Nine months," Junjie answered, eyeing Yao and wondering what his own species did to reproduce.

Yao looked over his notes. "Has your race ever experienced problems when reproducing with other species?"

Junjie raised an eyebrow. "Other... species? We... can't impregnate anything besides our own kind, as far as I know." Or at least, they could not impregnate anything else _on Earth_. He was not sure of Yao's species.

Yao bit his lip and dropped his notebook on his lap, staring at it. Could it be possible?

Not sure what to make of this reaction, Junjie stared at Yao for a moment. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I'll need to test it," Yao said, "I need cum, I will try it on myself." Being a scientist required that he do as much as he could, right

Junjie's eyebrows rose at this, and his earlier thoughts of Yao being a rapist returned to him. This was not leading to what he thought it was, was it? He frowned. "What does that mean?"

Yao went back to his desk. "How can I get cum?" he asked, "I am going to impregnate myself with human child."

Not entirely understanding, Junjie said, "You have to find a male human." Not him. "And get them to cum inside of you." _Who wasn't him_. "But... you're a man, right? You can't... have children..." Unless Yao's species' reproductive system was _much_ different than his own.

"Our females died long ago," Yao said, "They got sick and died, and now only males and a third gender exists. Would you help me conduct this?"

Junjie did not quite understand. "So can your males reproduce, then?" Or was Yao not a true male? He had mentioned a third gender... "And... what do you mean, 'help you conduct it'?"

"You are male, yes?" Yao asked, "Will you give me cum?"

Was Yao asking what he thought he was? Junjie took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm not going to have sex with you," he muttered, looking away.

Yao stared. "Why?" he asked, "You are here."

Growling, Junjie's anger returned as he yelled, "Because I don't want to have sex with some random _alien_, aru!" He snorted and turned away.

"I need you to!" Yao said, exasperated. What could he do? He looked around for something. Surely there was a control method? He saw the purple vial and smiled. He wasn't sure what exactly the liquid did, but it wasn't harmful and maybe the human would react positively. He took the vial and attached a sterile needle, flicking it to make sure it worked. While the human was turned, he snuck up behind him and stuck the needle in his arm, injecting the liquid.

Junjie gasped, eyes going wide. He grabbed his arm. "Wh- what was that?" he asked, heat immediately beginning to pool in his stomach. He frowned, unsure of the reason for this. "What did you do to me?"

"What is happening?" Yao asked, looking the human up and down for any sign of change.

The heat continued to form in his stomach, spreading out through the rest of his body in an extremely unwanted way. "Wh- what do you mean, '_what's happening_'?!" Junjie spat, crossing his legs uncomfortably. "You did this, didn't you?"

Yao stared. "What do you feel?" he asked, "Do you feel different?"

Awkwardly, Junjie nodded. "Y- yeah," He growled, not liking that the heat was traveling lower now. Leave it to an alien to have something with this power.

"What is happening?" Yao asked again, "I need to know. If it is bad I have to fix it."

Shaking his head, Junjie shifted uncomfortably. Fuck, he was growing hard. He swallowed, eyeing Yao with hatred.

Yao looked the human up and down again, noticing the erection. So it _did_ work the way he thought it would! "Are you okay?" he asked, "Does anything hurt! Speak, human!"

Shaking his head again, Junjie snapped, "No, I'm fine!" He turned away, keeping his legs crossed. He had to get a way to get rid of this without Yao noticing anything, he thought worriedly.

"So it is normal?" Yao asked, having to make sure. He couldn't risk a contaminated fertilization.

"Yes!" Junjie snapped, still turned away from Yao. His face was red now.

Yao scooted back further on the bed to see the human's face. "You are getting darker," he said worriedly, "Why is that?"

Sighing with aggravation, Junjie snapped, "I'm _blushing_." He rolled his eyes and bit down on his lower lip.

"Is that normal?" Yao asked. The blood rushing to the face...but why? Was it normal during arousal?

Junjie nodded. "Yeah, it's completely normal. All of this is fucking normal." He growled at his choice of words, the word _fucking_ causing nothing but nervousness. What did Yao plan to do?

Yao nodded. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Junjie shrugged. "I'm fine," He shifted again, wishing the heat coursing through his body would just _go away_. He did not want to have sex with Yao. The thought of it _disgusted_ him, even. And yet, the idea of sex sounded very appealing... He shook his head, desperate to push such thoughts away.

Yao crossed his legs and waited. He did not know how this worked enough...hopefully the human would do it himself? He thought for a moment.

"Well, you did it. What do you want now?" Junjie spat, turning to face Yao, his face still flushed.

"I want your cum," Yao said, "So I can have a baby and hopefully save my race."

Growling, Junjie murmured, "I don't want to have sex with you," He looked at the floor.

"I'll wait," Yao said, doing just that. How was he supposed to do this?

Damn, he wasn't going to get out of this. "You might not even like it..." Junjie said, not sure where he was going with this. "It hurts, you know. Besides, at least with humans, you only have about a twenty-five percent chance of actually becoming pregnant. I might end up fucking you for no reason."

"I'll risk it," Yao said, "And I know it will hurt. But I can't control. I have to hurt for my people."

"What if I don't?" snapped Junjie, not giving in that easily. "What if I outright _refuse_ to have sex with you, hm?"

"Then I guess I won't," Yao said, "My people can wait a few more decades I suppose." Would they really last that long? Yao stood up, going to his bookshelf and taking out a book of his anatomy. He studied it, comparing it to a picture of a human body.

Junjie sighed with relief. "Really? So I don't have to, then?" He stared down at his erection, still wanting very badly to get rid of it but quite pleased with the idea of Yao not being involved with the process of doing do.

Yao ignored him, drawing on the picture of his anatomy with a pencil. Maybe the human needed time before he would allow Yao to conduct his experiment.

A growl of anger escaped Junjie's lips as he turned away from Yao once more, slipping a hand into his own pants and, face burning with humiliation, simply settled with touching himself. He would not have sex with Yao. Ever.

Yao looked into Junjie's room (which he had built soon after taking the human in). "Are you enjoying your dinner?" he asked, "Do you need anything?" He had become a rather good cook in the past year, wanting to make his human as comfortable as possible. With the squishy bed, the warm, smokeless fireplace, a cooked meal three times a day, Yao was doing all he could to make sure Junjie was happy.

Junjie gave a blank smile. "Yes," he answered, nodding tersely. He smiled, shifting around awkwardly and glancing away from the alien. He did like lots of the newest additions to his new home, yes, and he liked how nice Yao was. But he was not sure he liked it here in general, and he found himself missing home quite a bit. "Do you have any, ah... plans, tonight?"

Yao shook his head. "What plans would I have?"

"I just thought you might ask or, ah, do more things." Yao liked experimenting. And asking about humans. Junjie wondered if he was starting to run out of things to ask - after all, he had sort of... stopped. It was comforting; maybe he would be allowed to leave soon?

Yao shook his head. "I was going to relax tonight," he said, "I managed to translate a story into English, so I thought that was accomplishment enough for today."

Smiling once more, Junjie said, "That's good. Your English is getting better." He hummed happily and set the empty plate of food on the bedside table beside him. However, he quickly caught himself. That was the kindest he could remember ever being to the alien, and it _scared_ him.

Yao beamed with pride. "Thank you!" he said, "I couldn't have done it without you though. You're so helpful!"

"That's good," Junjie answered, smile smaller than before. "I'm glad things are going well for you, aru."

Yao brought the tray into Junjie's room. "Dinner!" he said, "I made turkey and mashed potatoes and green beans." It was the most intricate meal he had ever made; not as much in the food itself than the heights he went into making it. He had even used some things from the lab-harmless things that would make it taste better.

Junjie smiled. "Thank you!" he said brightly. Yao was an awfully good cook. He was not sure what he did to the food he made, but it tasted different - and often times much better - than any food he usually ate before he came to stay with him.

Yao sat down on the bed and watched Junjie eat. "Tell me what you think, if you like it I can make it again."

Hesitantly, not sure what exactly to expect, Junjie took a bite of the potatoes. Odd, he thought, they were spicier than any he had ever had from Earth. But they were very good despite the flavor. He nodded with approval, trying the beans now.

Yao smiled; glad to see that Junjie liked it. Once he was finished he took the plate back to the kitchen, then returned with a smoothie.

"Oh, what's this?" Junjie asked, raising an eyebrow. He noticed vaguely that he was rather lightheaded, but he ignored it. Probably just tired, he thought.

"Something sweet I made," Yao said, "I thought you'd appreciate it. You don't have to drink it all."

Not sure he trusted something like that, Junjie asked, "What did you put in it?" Knowing Yao, it could be _anything_.

Yao blinked. "Um, milk, strawberries, sugar, ice cream, heavy whipping cream, and strawberry syrup..."

Oh, it sounded good, actually. Junjie accepted the drink, tasting it and smiling. "It's great!" he said with a grin. "Taste's really sweet, aru."

Yao grinned as well. "Yay!" he said, "I think it's called a 'smoothie.' I tried my best."

"It is," Junjie said, chuckling and taking another sip. His head was lighter than ever now, but he pushed the thought away, too entranced with the sweetness of the drink. "You did a really good job,"

Yao tilted his head, noticing something was off. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Shrugging, Junjie said, words slurring a bit, "I- I'm fine. Just kinda... dizzy." Another sip, and a sound similar to a _giggle_ escaped his lips.

Yao scooted closer, taking the drink away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked, "You're not well."

"N- No, I'm fine, I promise!" He chuckled, grinning a bit wider than he knew he should have been around the alien. He giggled again. "This is _really_ good." he noted, taking another sip of the smoothie.

Yao stared. Had he dropped something in the drink by accident? Or maybe it was a normal thing, these...smoothies...? "So you're not in any pain?" he asked, to make sure.

Shaking his head with a bit too much vigor, Junjie insisted, "I'm fine! No pain or anything," A laugh. Junjie set the smoothie down and lay on the bed, humming happily.

Yao scooted close and leaned over Junjie, taking his pulse. It was normal. He put his ear close to Junjie's mouth to check for breathing.

"Yao, all is well, I promise," Junjie giggled again and wrapped an arm around Yao. "Promise," It vaguely occurred to him to that he was being downright _stupid_, but he threw the thought away.

Yao yelped, surprised by the act. Maybe it was the difference between their cultures but...such closeness was rather...intimate. Yao was embarrassed, though didn't move away or show discomfort.

Junjie chuckled, eyeing Yao for a long while. "Your eyes look so _weird_," he murmured, gazing into them with a grin.

A series of clicks sounded from Yao's throat and blood rushed to his face. What was happening? He couldn't breathe easily...and it had started when Junjie pulled him close. But no matter, Yao wasn't about to pull away.

Laughing, Junjie said, "Your skin is so _blue_." He chuckled and leaned forward, biting down hard on Yao's collarbone. What was he _doing_?!

Yao's mouth opened in surprise and another bug sound came out. Was Junjie _biting_ him?! He should have sat up and at least gone into defensive mode, but...he only let himself sink on top of Junjie. What was _happening_? Junjie was acting strange, _he_ was acting strange...

Junjie pulled away, eyeing Yao's face once more. "Don't taste any different than a human," he teased, leaning into to bite again, sucking harshly now, wondering if he could leave a mark.

Yao sighed, lifting his head up as if offering more room. It felt...good.

"Actually, you taste _really good_." Junjie stated, grinning. "I want to taste more~" He winked, eyeing Yao once more.

Yao felt helpless. What was this human doing? He couldn't think about it anymore; he really didn't care. "Taste me all you want," he breathed.

What was he doing? Junjie could not form any coherent thoughts other than Yao. Yao, Yao, Yao. He grinned, murmuring, "Get on your back, aru."

Taking a few seconds to comprehend this, Yao rolled off Junjie and onto his back. "Shirt off," Junjie commanded, lust suddenly running through him. Why? What was _happening_ to him? He grinned.

Again Yao stared at Junjie for a second, then sat up a bit to remove his long shirt. He wanted to ask why he was doing this, but something in him shut him up.

A grin on his face, Junjie leaned forward and bit down on Yao's nipple, sucking and biting hungrily. A hand went to pinch the nipple he was currently not giving attention to.

Yao yelped, closing his eyes. He said something in his language, though he wasn't sure what and didn't really care. This felt good. Yao put his hands on Junjie's head, running his fingers into the other's hair.

Pulling away, Junjie now leaned in to press his lips to Yao's, kissing him. He forced his tongue past his lips into his mouth, moaning slightly.

Yao opened his mouth willingly, enjoying all of this very much. All of the awkwardness he had felt before was gone. He knew what this was now; friction between lovers, touches, pleasures. He didn't know how much he had wanted this until now.

Junjie moaned and pulled away, spit connecting their mouths. "You taste amazing," he purred. With that, he bit down hard on Yao's shoulder and sucked, trying to leave marks on his blue skin.

"Ah!" Yao threw his head to the side, squirming underneath Junjie. Clicks escaped his mouth, being unable to control them. "Oh, Junjie..." he ran his hands over Junjie's back and underneath his shirt.

Grinning, Junjie said, "You wanted to mate, right? You wanted my cum?" Junjie licked the bite now, and moved to kiss along the other's chest and stomach.

Yao realized this with a gasp. "You'll-you'll give me your cum?" he asked, as if unsure. He had waited so long, he had almost forgotten about it...

"Yes," Junjie answered, a smile on his face. He pulled up. "If you'll let me, of course." He liked Yao, he decided, mind seemingly not working well enough to tell him otherwise.

Yao nodded. "Please!" he said, "I like this..."

It was the first time he could ever remember Yao displaying emotion like this. "Do you?" Junjie asked. "You've never done this before, have you?" He did not know Yao was even capable of really _liking_ something. The thought amused him and made him eager to go on.

Yao shook his head. "I never liked anyone before, not enough to do this. But I...I really like this...and you..." He touched Junjie's face lovingly. "Oh?" Whatever small part of Junjie's mind that was still working seemed to _explode_ at these words, unable to process it. Yao liked him? He thought he was just a specimen to him. A _pet._..

Yao nodded. "You're so cute and loveable and I love giving you things and I just-I don't know, you make my body do things it's never done before." His cheeks blushed a dark blue as he said it.

Junjie chuckled. "I don't know how or why I started liking you, or even when." As far as he could remember, this was the first time he had ever been attracted to the alien. "But you're awfully cute, aru. And I like the way you care for me," He smiled and kissed the other on the nose.

Yao smiled and reached up to kiss Junjie before pulling his head down and sucking on his ear. He vibrated his tongue, running it over and underneath Junjie's earlobe.

Gasping at this, Junjie shivered, finding he quite liked the feeling. He eyed Yao for a moment before asking, "H- how did you do that? With your tongue, I mean?" It felt good, and he wondered if he would be willing to do it on other parts of his body as well.

Yao pulled away, smiling. "Our races are the same in many ways but different in others," he said, "Did you like that?"

"Yes," Junjie admitted without shame, mind not working well enough to process anything near embarrassment at the moment. "T- take your pants off," he suddenly commanded, wondering if his anatomy down there would be different than a human's in any way.

Yao did as he was told, shedding the rest of his clothing. He stared up at Junjie. "Are you going to do the same?" he asked.

Nodding, Junjie quickly threw off his clothing until he was completely naked. He stared at Yao's vital regions, finding that (other than color) they were about the same as his own. "Do that thing with your tongue again," he said, not particularly caring _where_ Yao's tongue was when he did it.

Yao smiled and sat up, pulling Junjie closer and biting down on his neck. He sucked on the spot, getting it wet with saliva then pressed his tongue against it. He started to vibrate his tongue, moving to straggle Junjie and cradle his neck in his slim fingers.

Junjie let out a gasp that slowly carried into a moan. He wrapped an arm around the alien, enjoying it perhaps more than he should be. However, regrets were nonexistent in his mind, and he focused only on Yao.

After giving Junjie's neck enough attention, Yao pushed the other onto his back and moved downward, giving sloppy kisses and rubbing his sides with his hands.

Oh yes, Junjie liked this quite a bit. He moaned, shuddering slightly and whimpering the alien's name. "Th- that feels _good_, Yao." he said softly.

Yao grinned, loving how _he_ was able to make Junjie feel so good. He continued, sucking on Junjie's nipple and vibrating against it. His hand traveled lower, running a finger over Junjie's member.

Junjie gasped again, moaning as he was touched, as Yao's tongue continued. His breathing grew heavier and he pulled the other closer still.

Moving down more, Yao looked at Junjie's erect member. He smiled, then sucked on the tip gently, looking up at Junjie's face.

Junjie let out a cry at this, hips immediately bucking up. That felt _really_ good, and he immediately grew desperate for more.

Pleased with this reaction, Yao took all of Junjie's member into his mouth, then began to vibrate his tongue. He bobbed his head slowly.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Junjie sat up a bit, grabbing Yao's hair and clinging to him almost desperately. He bucked up into the other's mouth, moaning loudly.

Yao pulled off suddenly, looking up at Junjie. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"I- I do!" Junjie answered eagerly. "I really, really, really do." His hips bucked up, missing the wonderful vibrations and heat he had just been surrounded in. "D- don't stop, aru."

Yao grinned. "I wouldn't mind doing that all the time," he said, moving up. He positioned himself above Junjie's cock, looking at him for permission.

"I need to prepare you," Junjie said quickly. "It'll hurt if you don't," But maybe alien's were different in that sense.

"It's supposed to hurt," Yao said, "It feels better for you anyways." With that he pushed himself down all the way, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Oh, that felt _good_.

Junjie cried out, not expecting that at _all_ and absolutely _loving_ it. He grabbed Yao's hips, bucking into him without a second thought, desperate for more of that absolutely wonderful feeling.

Yao panted, then decided he didn't like the position. He pulled off and rolled onto his back. "Here," he said, spreading his legs.

Not taking any time to think this through and simply craving _more_, Junjie nodded, immediately moving to grab Yao's legs and thrust inside of him, groaning loudly.

Yao arched his back, clicking sounds erupting from his throat. "That feels good!" he exclaimed, unsure if he had used English or his native tongue.

Grinning and already panting heavily, Junjie pulled out, only to thrust back in harshly and groan again. It was _so_ good, and he had no clue what to do with himself. Deciding to go with what he felt right, he repeated the action, pulling out and thrusting back into him, soon picking out a pace he liked.

Yao felt his stomach tighten up, and he pushed his hips upward, wrapping his legs around Junjie's torso.

Without a moment's thought, Junjie grabbed Yao's cock and began stroking it, continuing to thrust into him, body filled to the brim and feeling as though it was about to burst with pleasure.

Yao cried out, grabbing the soft bed beneath him. "Junjie!" he cried. Oh, he couldn't believe it. Just the thought of Junjie doing this to him...it was all so surreal, and yet it was the most amazing feeling he had had in a long time.

Junjie did not know _what_ he was doing anymore, or why he was doing it. But he _loved_ it. He loved each thrust, each movement of Yao's hips. Pleasure pooled deep in his stomach and seemed to splash his insides, and he grew closer, and closer to his peak.

Yao thrusted his hips up instinctively, letting out bug sounds and human sounds alike. He arched his back and cried Junjie's name over and over, the feelings in him growing more intense. Surely he wouldn't last much longer.

Daring to open his eyes and look down at Yao, Junjie noticed for the first time just how very, very beautiful he was. Something about him was so _different_, so _unique_. He grinned, thrusts speeding up and hand moving faster on Yao's member.

Squirming now beneath Junjie, Yao couldn't take it anymore. He moaned and cried out, becoming more and more desperate until the feelings peaked, and he yelled out Junjie's name.

Junjie groaned again, louder than ever this time, and his hips seemed to take on a life of their own. He thrust wildly into Yao, hungry for release and more of that _wonderful_ pleasure. Finally, it became too much and he threw his head back with delight, cumming hard into the alien.

Yao held his breath as he was filled with Junjie's liquid. He had done it, he had mated with Junjie, whom he didn't even know he had harbored feelings for. He smiled up at him.

It just began to occur to Junjie what he had just done. Not only had he complied with Yao's greatest wish, he... he had _had sex with him_! And enjoyed it! His face turned a deep red and he pulled out, unable to believe it. Apparently what ever had taken over his mind was beginning to wear off.

Yao sat up, pulling Junjie to him and kissing him on the lips.

Junjie shivered, but this time not with pleasure. On the contrary, he was beginning to feel somewhat disgusted. Still, he did not pull away, but remained still, letting Yao do as he pleased.

Yao kissed him for a few seconds, then pulled away, smiling. "You're adorable," he whispered, then his smile faltered. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We- we... shouldn't have done that," Junjie said softly, shocked. What had he been thinking?! _Nothing_, a part of his brain told him. He had been unable to think straight for some reason. "Wh- what did you put in that food you made me?" his tone was accusatory all of a sudden.

Yao's eyes grew wide. "What?" he asked, "I-I didn't put anything unusual in it, I..." Why was Junjie so upset?

He looked sincere enough, Junjie thought. And yet... he had not done that on his own accord. "That was... _wrong_." he murmured, shaking his head with disbelief.

Yao stared at Junjie in disbelief. What was he talking about? Just a minute before he had looked so happy... Yao looked at the ground, then reached for his clothes and put them on without a word.

Junjie frowned, watching Yao. It had felt so good... and Yao was so _beautiful_. He remembered the he had looked back there, beneath him - how _exotic_ he had been. "Y- Yao..." What did he even want to say? He was at a loss for words, and felt ashamed of himself.

Yao swallowed the lump in his throat, throwing his shirt on inside out and jumping up from the bed, walking out of the room quickly and into his own room.

For reasons he was unsure of, an immense amount of guilt swept over him. Junjie sat there for a long while, unsure of himself, before standing up. Without bothering even to dress himself, he walked out of the room, to Yao's, where he knocked slowly on the door, not caring about the fact that he was totally bare.

Yao was sitting on his bed, studying the tear on his finger. Why was he crying? The last time he cried was when he had separated from his home years ago. It felt so strange, and his throat burned. He looked up at Junjie then back down, not sure what to say.

Junjie thought for a moment, desperate to find words to say. Slowly, he murmured, "How long... will it take before you know if you're pregnant? That's what you wanted, right?" He smiled slightly, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Yao swallowed, having to try a few times before he managed to get rid of the lump in his throat. "A week," he said his voice croaky.

The thought made Junjie's stomach flip. "What... will the baby look like?" Human? Or like Yao? Or maybe some sort of hybrid between the two? He was not sure, but it made him nervous, the thought of being a father.

Yao shook his head. "I don't know," he said, "That's why I needed to find out." He tried to swallow again.

Walking over, Junjie took a moment to say, "I'll help you raise it," What was he doing? But it was only fair, right? It would be his child too. He placed a hand on Yao's shoulder and smiled slightly.

Yao shook his head. "You're free," he said. It felt like his heart was splitting in two. He reached in the bedside table and pulled out a key, handing it to Junjie. "Go," he said, tears rising to his eyes.

At this, Junjie froze. That was it? He could go? He could not believe it. For a year he had been trapped here, and then, just like that, he could leave. He stared at the key for a moment before slowly accepting it.

Yao stared ahead, taking a deep breath through his nose. Every part of him wanted to take the key back, but he couldn't do it. He was hurting too much.

It was with a great amount of hesitation that Junjie left the room. He stopped first at his own old room, giving a glance to the bed, before grabbing his clothes and putting them back on. He then walked out, to the front of the building, and, unlocking it first, stepped out. He took a deep breath; the first breath of fresh air he had had in a year, and sighed, trying to change his mood around. He was free! His friends probably thought he was _dead_! He could finally go home and live a normal life.

Yao rubbed his belly, imagining the fertilization taking place. He urged the sperm on, praying that it would make it. This had to work. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, tears leaking onto the soft substance. He had thought...for a moment...that Junjie wanted him. That he was loved. What a beautiful lie that had been.

It was two years. Two years since that _experience_. Junjie had not told anyone what had happened. The lie that ended up reaching the news was that he had been captured in a town awhile away and killed his captor, but not before being trapped for a year. Surprisingly enough, people believed it. Now, he had a life again. He had a job, and his friends and family were there again, and he never would have to worry about any of what had happened to him ever again. He still had the key to Yao's laboratory. He kept it in his bedside table drawer.

It was an exceptionally cold winter's day when Junjie walked down the street and froze. Not literally, although the weather made him near to it. Damn, he usually tried to avoid this route home... There it was, the place he had spent a year of his life in. He stared, wondering if Yao was still there, if the baby had ever been born. If any of it had really even _happened_.

The laboratory had been made into an underground house. There were two floors now, beneath the abandoned building. Yao was reading and translating text, now into Mandarin, after hearing that it was the most spoken language.

Was Yao still there? It would be interesting, Junjie thought, to see him again. Fun, even. But... he could not. Not after what had happened. There was no relationship between them, no good feelings. Just... nothing. Nothing but a human captured by an alien, like in those awful sci-fi films. But... if that was the case, why was he still standing here, in front of the damn place?!

Yao sighed and stood up, shutting his books. He went to the kitchen, which was Junjie's old room. He forced himself to forget about that and started making himself a drink. He had grown fond of human food, especially the sweet things. He poured the juice powder into the mixing bowl and added water, then a lot of Splenda. Sugar was sweeter, but it didn't dissolve easily and Yao didn't mind the taste. He mixed it all together and poured it into a pitcher. Then he pulled out a plastic cup with a sippy lid, and filled it with the juice. He took a sip of it, leaning against the counter.

Slowly, Junjie walked forward. What was he doing?! A voice in the back of his head begged him to stop, to just _freeze_, _turn around_, and _walk away_. But he could not. Something, somewhere, urged him to continue, and his feet seemingly took on a mind of their own as he walked to the door and knocked on it slowly. "Y- Yao," he breathed, almost certain he would not be heard.

Yao walked back to the living room, sitting down on his couch (made from the same fluffy stuff his bed was) and sipping his juice contentedly.

Knocking a bit louder now, Junjie risked opening his mouth and calling out, "Yao, answer the door!" His heartbeat became rapid and he considered running away. His face turned a bright red.

Yao blinked, looking up. Was someone at his _door_?! He put his sippy cup down and stood up, rushing to the door and looking up the stairs that led to the outside world. He stepped up them warily, wondering if he had just heard things in his mind. Once he got to the top he opened his door slightly and peeked outside. His eyes widened; It was Junjie!

The sight of Yao's eyes were the very first thing he saw and remembered. Junjie grinned and felt _tears_ in his eyes, much to his own surprise. "Yao!" he cried, forcing the door open the rest of the way. "I- it's me!" He remembered him, right? Of course he would!

Yao was in shock. He stared, not believing his eyes. "Junjie?" he asked, his heart beating a million miles an hour.

Visibly shaking for some reason, Junjie nodded. "Y- yeah, it's me, Yao! It's Junjie!" A large part of him still wondered what he was doing, standing here like this, with _Yao_. The creature that had imprisoned him for a year. Had _tested_ on him. And yet, he felt as though he was filled with _joy_.

Yao shook his head. "Junjie...Junjie left...he left me..." This _couldn't_ be him... Yao felt tears resurface.

Still half hating himself for it, Junjie ran forward and pulled Yao into a tight hug. He squeezed him, and pressed his nose to the alien's shoulder. "I shouldn't have," he said softly. "I don't know what I was thinking, just leaving like that..." It was impossible to ever go back after all that had happened.

Yao shook, slowly putting his arms around the other. "Junjie," he squeaked, tears streaming now, "Junjie!" Was this real? Was this actually happening, or was this just another cruel dream?

Junjie gave Yao another squeeze, trembling. "Yao," he murmured the other's name, practically _clinging_ to him. Why had he left?! How had he left?!

Yao hugged him back fully now. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything. He started to sob into Junjie's coat.

Was Yao crying? Junjie gasped, letting go of him and slowly wiping his tears away. "D- don't cry," he said softly, staring at him with a smile on his face. He really _was_ beautiful. "L- let me come inside."

Yao nodded, though he couldn't stop the tears. He led the way down the stairs and into the living room, what used to be his entire lab.

Junjie noticed with surprise that the place looked totally different than it once had; now looking much more like a home than a scientist's office. When he made it to the couch, he sat down, and motioned for Yao to sit next to him. He sighed, remembering the feel of the bed he had slept in and how very comfortable it had been.

Yao sat down, wiping his tears. His face screwed up and he started crying again, covering his face with his hands.

Smiling, Junjie grabbed Yao and pulled him back into a hug, pulling his hair out of its ponytail and running his hand through it. "I'm back, Yao. And... I'm not leaving this time." What was he saying?! He had a life! He could not spend the rest of his days with this _creature_. And yet, going home... it sounded absolutely awful compared to being here.

Yao leaned into Junjie, sobbing. This was too good to be true. All of it. "I love you," he sobbed, taking hold of Junjie's jacket weakly.

Junjie froze, eyes going wide. "I- I... l... love you... too." The words came out shaky and uncertain, but, after a deep breath and another hug, he grew more confident. "I love you, Yao."

Yao bit his lip, holding onto Junjie tightly. He didn't say anything more, just enjoying the presence of the other.

For a long while Junjie said nothing, simply holding the other and unable to believe any of this was happening. He was with Yao again, and this time he was so _happy_ about it. He was so glad to be here. In fact, he had never been happier. Slowly, he asked, "What ever happened with the pregnancy, anyway?"

Yao smiled. "He's sleeping," he said, "Do you want to see him?"

Junjie's eyes widened. So it had all happened? He was a father now? Junjie nodded eagerly. "Y- yes, I do." He shivered with anticipation, not sure what to expect.

Yao stood up, wiping away his tears and smiling. He led Junjie into the new parts of the house, going past a main center room and to a white door. "Take off your shoes," he said, taking off his own before opening the door to a bedroom with carpet made out of the fluffy bed substance. In the corner was a crib.

Nodding, Junjie immediately kicked his shoes off and ran to the crib. Too _nervous_ to look just yet, he glanced instead back at Yao. "H- he's mine now, too, right? We... we'll raise him together?"

Yao nodded. "He's ours," he said, walking up to it. "He looks like you." Inside was a sleeping child. He had human-colored skin and was dressed in soft purple pj's.

Junjie felt near tears. In fact, he was in tears. Not particularly caring if he woke the child up, he picked it up and held it, glancing to Yao with disbelief. "I really do love you," he decided finally. "And I want to stay here with you. And him." He rubbed the child's back now.

Yao grinned. The baby woke up and opened his golden eyes. He spotted his mother and looked at him worriedly. Yao stepped forward and gave a few clicks, to which the baby calmed. "He speaks fluently," Yao said, "In my tongue at least. He's learning English though. He looks human on the outside but he has most of the same insides as I do. There are no problems that have arisen yet, and I don't think they will. My people can mate with humans and the result is beautiful."

Hesitantly, Junjie kissed the baby, before setting him back in the crib and petting his forehead. He turned to Yao and hugged him, near sobbing. "This is it, then," he said softly, sniffing. "This is my life. You and I. I'll stay here with you, and I'll help your planet, alright?"

Yao hugged Junjie back, nuzzling into him. He couldn't be happier at that moment. "Will you come live with us once we set up there?" he asked.

"Yes," Junjie decided firmly. Honestly, he was curious to see what Yao's home planet was like. "As long as it means staying with you, aru."

Yao beamed. "Thank you," he said, his voice cracking with emotion, "Thank you so much!"

Junjie grinned. "Don't thank me," he said. "I'm _happy_ to be here. I'm so glad I get to be with you." He was so glad he came back; so glad he decided to knock on that door... He had never been happier.


	21. My Beloved Twin

I gripped the knife tightly in my hands. "You deserve much worse than this," I assured him, "But I can't kill you."  
With that I pulled his legs apart, and with his hands tied he could do nothing but spit at me. I wiped the substance off my face and without removing his pants; I shoved the knife where I guessed the hole was.  
He screamed. I grit my teeth, twisting the knife. I wanted to wince myself; the very thought of what I was doing sent shivers up my spine. But one thought of those little children he killed hardened my resolve. Blood flowed onto my hand and stained my white silk hanfu, though I could care less.  
Even in the pain he was in, Junjie was still capable of anger. He cursed at me in all the languages we knew. I ignored him, twisting the knife this way and that, surely tearing up his insides. When I thought he had had enough, I removed the knife, now scarlet with blood, and left him there.

-  
Yao folded his hands in the long sleeves of his beautiful hanfu. It had been a long day of business and he was ready to prepare for bed.  
Junjie clenched his hands into fists, staring up at the palace. Hatred coursed through him as he moved closer to the building. Yao was in there, and just that thought alone sickened him.  
Yao walked through the darkening hallways, to his room. A servent offered to help him prepare for bed, but he sent her away. He started to draw his bathwater.  
The left side of the palace, Junjie decided. Yao's bedroom was on that side, and he could probably find a way up it without being caught. With that thought in mind, he traveled to the left and glanced upwards, trying to figure out the best approach.  
Yao locked the door and undressed, sitting in the warm water. He put little lilly-shaped carved soaps in the water and watched them float on the water. He washed himself, humming himself a tune.  
Finally, Junjie decided upon simply trying to climb up. He did just that, struggling a bit as he grabbed to the rocky material of the walls. It would take awhile, he thought, and he would have to be careful, but the nearest window was not _too_ far, so he thought he had a chance of making it.  
Yao lingered in the tub for a while, then stood and dried himself off and went to his room to get dressed.  
After a while Junjie got to the window, where, with exhausted relief he swung his foot over and found himself inside. Finally. He was in a hallway, by the looks of it. Now to find Yao's room. It could not be too far away...  
Yao put on some silk pajamas and wrapped a big silk robe around his slim body. He hummed to himself, smiling. He went to his bookshelf and looked through the scrolls, looking for a story to read.  
Junjie ventured up a staircase. Yao's room was high up, he knew that. When he came to a door on the end the hallway that looked much _fancier_ than others, he assumed he was in the right place. Yao was arrogant enough to want to have the best door, he thought bitterly.  
Yao finally picked out a story about a frog and a butterfly, one of his favorites as a child. He took the scroll to his bed and sat down on top of the bed, beginning to read.  
Walking up to the door, he knocked on it, hoping Yao would be alone. This would be quick enough, thought Junjie. Just get him out of the palace. Yao was not very strong; he could do it.  
Yao looked up, setting his scroll down. Had he locked the door and the servants wanted to empty the bath? Yao walked to the door and opened it, only to see the last person he expected.  
Good, just the person he wanted to see. Junjie grinned. "Yao!" he purred, pushing him out of the way and walking side. "Haven't seen you in awhile, hm?"  
"Horse-Face?" Yao asked, his eyes wide, "Why are you here? Who let you in? Do you know what indecent hour it is?!" He glared at Junjie.  
Junjie snorted. "When was the last time we saw each other, hm?" He grabbed Yao's wrists, not doing anything else but making sure he would not run away. If he had to, he would cover his mouth as well. If this worked, all would go well... but if he got caught, he did not want to _imagine_ what would happen.  
Yao jerked desperately, trying to get away. "Let me go!" he said, "What are you doing?"  
Grin widening to a smirk, Junjie used his other hand to stroke Yao's face. "It's a shame you can't be killed," he cooed, voice deceptively and sickeningly sweet.  
Yao whined in desperation. "Let me go," he whimpered, still trying to get away. A sense of doom fell over him and he had a feeling that this would not end well.  
"No," Junjie answered simply, running his hand down Yao's sides now and petting him in an almost _caring_ way. "You're spending the night with me tonight. Just like when we were kids~" He yanked him towards the door.  
Yao whimpered fearfully. "Junjie! Stop!" Where was he going? Was Junjie going to take him to his house?  
Turning to Yao, Junjie smiled and winked. "It'll be fine. You trust me, don't you?" Of course he didn't. But Yao's comfort levels were the least of his concerns at the moment. "Come on, we've got to get out of the palace." He tugged him onwards, down the staircase.  
Yao had no choice but to follow, otherwise he would trip down the stairs. Should he scream? No, even if he were caught, Junjie would come back with more anger.  
Surprisingly, Yao kept quiet, making Junjie's job easier. Soon they got to the front of the palace. Apparently all of the servants had gone to bed for the night. What a surprise they would wake to in the morning, their master being gone! "Good boy, Yao," he said with a chuckle, patting him on the head.  
Yao glared at the path ahead, ignoring him. His clothes grew cold when they met the night air, but he refused to show discomfort.  
They walked down the path in front of the palace until they came to a horse, which Junjie had ridden over here. "It's strong enough to hold two," he stated, shoving Yao closer to the animal. "Get on,"  
Yao reached up and climbed onto the horse with difficulty, pressing his bare feet to the horse for warmth. He wondered what was going to happen to him, and if Yao would be able to fight back.  
Nodding, Junjie climbed on behind Yao, holding the reigns from behind. "It'll be harder to control the horse," he muttered angrily, as if Yao's presence was making this whole thing harder for him. At least this way he would not be able to escape, though.  
Yao held onto the horse's mane, glaring down. He refused to say anything, for he knew that whatever he could say would be replied with mockery or scorn.  
Soon, they made it to where Junjie was staying. The only place he had - a smaller building that to those passing by may be mistaken for a shop or even a stable of some kind. He frowned at the sight of it, especially compared to the palace he had just come from. "Well, here we are," He shoved Yao off of the horse without warning.  
Yao held onto the horse's mane to keep from falling to the ground. He glared at the grass, refusing to look at Junjie.  
Getting off of the horse, Junjie grabbed Yao, this time all but _throwing_ him off. "Come on, we're going in,"

Yao struggled to keep from falling and followed Junjie into the house, hating the shivers that went through his body.

"To my room," Junjie said with a new level of glee to his tone. He walked towards the room in question, glancing to Yao occasionally to make sure he followed.  
Yao followed Junjie to his room, his last experience here not a good one. He wondered how long this would last, and exactly what Junjie planned to do.

When they arrived, Junjie grinned openly. "Go sit on the bed." he said in the same fashion one would tell a guest to make themselves at home. He walked over to the side of the room, where a chest sat. He opened it up and beamed.  
Yao sat down on the bed, scooting to the back of it, hugging his knees and leaning against the pillows. He didn't say anything, and fear started to seep into his body.  
Junjie walked back to Yao holding a knife. One that had recently been sharpened and cleaned, and now glistened in the dim light. "Here, this is toy number one." He waved it in front of Yao. "Are you going to take your clothes off willingly, or do I have to force them off?"  
Yao breathed in quickly through his nose. Slowly he slid his robe off his body, then his shirt. He looked at Junjie, hoping that was all.  
"Pants too," Junjie spat, running his hand over the blade of the knife admiringly. "Tell me, Yao, what's your _favorite_ inanimate object, hm?"  
Yao grimaced, pushing his pants and underwear off, shivering with the exposure. He thought for a moment. "Silk," he said.  
Junjie growled. "Spoiled brat," he muttered, still eyeing the knife. "Try something I can _draw_." Yao should feel lucky he was even getting a say in this, he thought bitterly.  
Yao gulped. "Um...do pandas count?" he asked.  
"Pandas?" Junjie laughed at this. "Sure, pandas count." He stared at the knife. He was not sure he would be great at _carving_ a panda, but he would do his best. "Where's the most sensitive spot on your body?" he asked now, eyeing Yao. "Besides, ah... the obvious?"  
Yao thought for a moment. "Umm..." his voice was shaky. "I...I suppose here." He traced the line between his leg and his waist, where his underwear usually ended. His winced as it tickled him.  
Grinning, Junjie nodded. "Alright, lie down so I have the best access." He stared at the other, admiring his body and growing _excited_. This would be a lot of fun, he thought. And finally give him a chance to get back at the other.  
Yao scooted so that he was lying down, taking a long, shaky breath. He tried to ask something, but it came out as a squeak.  
"You're cute," Junjie said, rolling his eyes. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Yao, leaning over him, before pressing the knife against him, not yet breaking skin. "Is here a good place to start, maybe?"  
Yao shook visibly, squeezing his eyes shut. Anxiety racked through his body, and he nodded. He was at Junjie's mercy, he knew, and it would go best for him if he only did as he was told.

Nodding, Junjie took the knife then and stabbed it into Yao's flesh, deep enough that he was certain it would leave a scar. His eyes seemed to brighten as he dragged the blade through his skin, leaving a red slash across it.

Yao cried out in pain, his hips jolting as they were sliced. He breathed quickly and deeply, trying to keep himself.  
"Hold still or you'll ruin it," Junjie snapped, smirking. "You don't want the panda to come out ugly, do you?" He ran the knife over the cut again, deepening it, before turning the blade a bit to carve a circular shape into the flesh.  
Yao bit his lip, unable to help his shaking. It hurt so badly... Every moment seemed to last an hour, and tears streamed freely out of his eyes and wet his hair.  
Grinning at the sight of the other, Junjie ran the blade over the uneven circle of a cut for a second time, pleased with it. He then placed the blade at the top right and began another, smaller circle - the right ear. He cut a bit deeper this time just to see Yao's reaction.  
Yao let out silent tears, but he refused to sob. Junjie could mutilate him, he could stab him, take his clothes, his money, and his throne...but one thing he couldn't take was his pride in his country. His spirit. He bit his lip, running these thoughts through his head: Junjie could not beat him.  
"It hurts, right?" Junjie cooed. He pulled the knife out only to get to work on the left ear. Doing this one quickly, he moved to the _center_ of the first, largest circle, and just plain _stabbed_ it into his flesh. This would be the panda's right eye.  
Yao breathed in deeply through his nose, his body shaking. He clenched and unclenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them to stare at the ceiling through tear-filled eyes.  
Not entirely pleased with Yao's reaction, Junjie pulled the knife out and glared at him. "Look at me," he spat. "Keep your eyes on me," He smiled and took the knife, stabbing it deep into Yao's leg again in hopes of making another "eye".  
Yao jerked a bit, taking another deep breath before looking at Junjie, his eyes full of hatred.  
Junjie smirked. "What else does the panda need, hm? He's got ears," he scratched the right cut, nail running over the wound. "And a head," He did the same now to _that_ cut. "And eyes," He stroked the two stab marks he had just left. "But you know these creatures better than I. What am I missing?"  
Yao tried to control his shaking, only to make it worse. He swallowed. "A nose," he croaked. He swallowed again, and with difficulty he said, "And a mouth...and black marks...around the eyes."  
Beaming, Junjie said, "Oh, right, the marks around the eyes! How could I have forgotten that?" He chuckled and picked up Yao's robe, using it to wipe off the blood on the knife. He then went back to work, cutting thinner, yet just-as-thick lines around each wound he had labeled as eyes.  
Yao breathed in through his nose, letting it out and doing it again. He clenched and unclenched his hands, focusing on these actions to keep from sobbing.  
"The mouth, now," Junjie hummed happily. "What would it look like - a cat's? Or maybe just sort of a crescent?" He shrugged and went with the former, making a W-like shape at the bottom of the circle and running the blade through it multiple times to make sure it was visible.  
Yao twisted his wrists around, stretching out his hands. He swallowed, blinked hard, flexing his soft muscles. It was s stimulant, to distract himself.  
Continuing to hum, Junjie said, "Alright, now all that's left is the nose, right?" He did just that, stabbing the tip of the knife into Yao's flesh and carving out a shape similar to an upside-down triangle. "There! That's good, right?" He almost wanted to add salt, or lemon juice, to the wound.  
Yao clenched his fists, his arms shaking almost violently. "Yes," he said shakily.  
With that, Junjie nodded and once more wiped the knife off with Yao's clothing. He then took said clothing and rubbed it against the cuts he had just made, forcefully wiping away the blood.  
Yao took deep, shaky breaths, closing his eyes. In through the nose, out through the mouth.  
"Well, take a look," Junjie set the article of clothing down and stroked the wound gently. "What do you think?" He chuckled.  
Yao looked down at his hip, swallowing. "Beautiful," he croaked.  
Junjie laughed, both pleased and amused with this answer. "I'm not sure if it's permanent, but it'll be there for awhile for sure." He ran his hand over it again before looking up at Yao and saying, "Well, shall we continue, then?"  
Yao lay back, nodding. He stared at the ceiling, moving his eyes in a continuing pattern that eased his anxiety.  
Leaning over Yao, Junjie stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "How do you feel, hm?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.  
Yao kept staring upwards. "Fine," he said.  
"Oh? That's good," Junjie grabbed Yao's chin now, forcing him to look in his direction. "You wouldn't mind spreading your legs a bit, would you?"  
Yao moved his stare to Junjie when he heard those words. "What?" he asked.  
Junjie chuckled. "You heard me. Lie back and spread your legs." He licked his lips, eyes shining brightly once more.  
Yao closed his legs protectively. "Why?" he asked, glaring.  
"Why do you _think_?" Junjie asked, rolling his eyes and sitting up in front of Yao, forcing his legs apart.  
Yao stared at Junjie with anger and horror. "I'm your twin!" he exclaimed.  
Chuckling at this again, Junjie said, "I know that," He pet Yao's inner thigh, stroking and rubbing it. "Now go on and do as I said,"  
Yao sighed incredulously and laid down, looking anywhere but at Junjie.  
Looking upset that Yao was no longer arguing, Junjie said, "Do you _want_ me to fuck you?" He grinned, the hand on Yao's thigh moving upwards now.  
"I don't really have a choice, Horse-Face," Yao said.  
Still, Junjie looked far from pleased. He had wanted Yao _sobbing_. _Begging_. He had wanted to completely and utterly dominate him. "But you obviously don't want me to," he argued. "You're disgusted by it. You might even be _scared_ of it, right?"  
Yao turned his glare to the ceiling and he sighed. "You won't be the first," he said through his teeth. _Junjie can't beat me, Junjie can't beat me, Junjie can't beat me..._

Angry still, Junjie forced Yao's legs apart and pushed two fingers into him completely dry, thrusting them as far as the digits could go. "You _don't want this_. Stop trying to act all tough. You're not. You're a whiny weakling." He growled.  
Yao winced, squeezing his eyes shut and jerking a bit. He could do this! No matter how many times he told himself that, he was still scared.  
This was absolutely infuriating to Junjie. "Scream!" he spat. "Sob! It's supposed to _hurt_." He added another finger and thrust them again, scratching Yao's thigh as he did so. "What the fuck do you think you're trying to do?!"  
Unable to stop himself, he let out a few sobs, then he bit his tongue and breathed through his nose quickly and deeply. His arms shook visibly.  
A slight smile returned to Junjie's lips, but he still did not look happy. "How much do you think you could take, anyway?" he asked, thrusting the fingers again. "Think I could fist you?" He sure would like to try. And it would hurt, right? Damn, _why wasn't Yao breaking_!?  
Yao continued to breath almost violently in order to keep from sobbing any more. He closed his eyes and forced himself to use yoga techniques to calm himself.  
"Answer my question," Junjie spat, forcing four fingers into the other now. He growled, digging the nails of his other hand into Yao's flesh.  
Yao whimpered, breaking the skin on his bottom lip. "No!" he cried.  
Junjie pulled his hand away. "Then what do you want?" he asked bitterly. "You don't want _this_, right?"  
Yao shook his head quickly. "No!" he said again, "No I don't!"  
Good, now at least Yao was showing signs of struggle. "How about a game, then?" Junjie's tone brightened once more.  
Yao took a shaky breath. "What?" he squeaked.  
"Well, what if you had to do something to _prove yourself_?" Junjie suggested, standing up and walking back over to the chest, where he set the knife back inside and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "A... test of strength, if you will."  
Yao gulped, watching. He didn't want to agree to anything _just_ yet...not until he knew what this test was.

Junjie chuckled and walked back over. "You just have to endure for, ah... half an hour. If you can do that, I won't do anything else." He chuckled. Yao was weak, he thought. He would surely lose.  
Yao nodded, calming his anxiety by moving his eyes in that rhythmic pattern. He could do this.  
With a chuckle, Junjie crawled back onto the bed. "Lie down," he commanded. "I'm going to handcuff you to the bed." Oh, this would be very fun.  
Yao did as he was told, putting his hands above his head.  
Junjie then did just as he had said he would, handcuffing Yao to the bed. "You're familiar with water torture, right?" he asked.  
Yao nodded. "Never seen it done," he said. He knew what it was, what it did to people...but he had never actually been in the presence of it happening.  
Grinning, Junjie walked back over to the chest once more. "Well, I've done it on, ah... one or two people. I don't have my equipment, though, so this will have to do." It was a syringe-like item filled with water, the amount of said substance coming out being up to his control.  
Yao swallowed, taking another deep breath. "Okay," he said.  
Nodding again, Junjie walked over to face Yao, standing above him. "Keep your eyes open," he snapped. "If they stay closed for too long of a time then you automatically lose." With that, he placed the syringe above Yao's forehead and stared down at him. "Thirty minutes," he cooed, winking.  
Yao nodded once and took a deep breath through his nose, holding it for a few minutes, then letting it out through his mouth.  
With a chuckle, Junjie let a single drop of water fall to Yao's forehead. He eyed him, waiting for a reaction, before doing it again.  
Yao blinked in surprise at the coldness of the water. He breathed steadily and deeply, preparing himself for what was to come.  
Junjie smiled, dropping a bit more water to Yao's forehead, eyeing his face with interest. He was not sure if Yao was aware of this or not, but he did not keep track of time in any way. He would have no way of knowing or not if he lasted for more than half an hour.  
Yao focused on his breathing, closing his eyes at the inhale through his nose, and opening them in the exhale through his mouth, making it twice as long as the former. At first he was fine, but after a while his head started to hurt.  
Junjie continued, dropping small drops of water to Yao's head, waiting for a reaction. He could not go on forever, he knew. He just had to keep going for a bit longer and the other would be broken.  
Yao furrowed his brow, then forced himself to calm. His forehead was freezing, and starting to sting numbly. He breathed deeply, moving his eyes in that infinite pattern to calm himself.

Practically holding his breath to keep from Yao hearing any outside noises, Junjie continued eagerly, dropping water at a steady pace. He chewed on his lower lip anxiously as he did so.  
Yao swallowed nervously. His trick wasn't working anymore. He blinked a few times, then involuntarily his eyes went cross-eyed. He blinked forcefully. His forehead was aching, stinging.

Junjie chuckled softly, noticing Yao's sudden change in attitude, as slight as it was. He continued, knowing Yao would not be able to go on much longer.  
Yao breathed a bit quicker now, though just as deeply and focused. It became all he knew for a minute, breathing in, out, in, out. The drips of water made little splash noises that echoed through his body, and he anticipated each drop. It was becoming unbearable.  
Yao seemed to have trouble breathing. _Good_. Junjie smiled widely as he let steady drops of water continuously fall to Yao's forehead.  
His breaths became shaky, almost becoming quiet sobs. He furrowed his brow, trying to make /some/ change on his forehead. Anything, other than those repetitive, torturing, aching drops.  
Oh good, Yao was already beginning to lose it. Junjie kept going, the drops of water falling slowly, over and over, ceaselessly. He loved it, watching Yao like this.  
Yao blinked hard, trying to put off the rhythm on his forehead. He bit his lip and shifted his body around, desperate for something different. How long had he been like this?  
Eager now for Yao to hit his breaking point, Junjie bit down hard on his lower lip, hoping to keep himself quiet. He kept at it, dropping, dropping, dropping, dropping...  
Yao started to wince at each drop, and his arms started to shake. Tears formed in his eyes, and spilled over.  
Was he _crying_?! Good. Very good. Junjie snorted silently as he kept letting the drops of water hit his forehead.  
Yao's lip shook, and when he bit it, his whole chin shook with it. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take it. He couldn't. Though he repeated this to himself, he made no noise.  
Pathetic, Junjie thought. But then again, he had hardly expected anything more from someone like Yao. The water continued falling to his forehead.  
His teeth chattered, and his arms started shaking as well. He moaned with misery.  
Junjie was not going to stop that easily, he decided. Yao would have to voice his displeasure.  
Yao took more deep breaths, though they were shaky and unsteady. He was losing his mind.  
It was with a wicked grin that Junjie kept up the pace, dropping water to Yao. He wanted the other to give up, to _beg_ for him to stop.  
Yao let out a sob, his face screwing up in agony. He forgot where he was, _who_ he was. Tears streamed down his face, making him shiver even more violently.  
Junjie laughed, but did not stop. Now things were actually fun. Now he was enjoying himself. He continued.  
He shook his head, sobbing freely now. What _was_ this agony? He pulled on the handcuffs, bringing his knees up.  
It was cute, even, Yao's dislike for this. Dislike being an understatement, of course. He kept up his dropping, waiting for him to fully break.  
Yao sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. He shook his head again, opening his mouth.  
It was with that that Junjie stopped. "You lost," he said. "Your eyes are closed." He smiled sweetly and picked up another piece of Yao's clothing, wiping his forehead.  
Yao continued to sob, nearly still feeling the drops on his forehead even though they were gone. He pulled on his handcuffs desperately.  
"Oh no, you're not getting out of those yet." Junjie chuckled, tapping on Yao's forehead with his fingernail. "Remember what happens if you lose?"  
Yao squeezed out more tears, biting his lip as he came back to reality. His forehead stung, but he was able to control himself now. He swallowed.  
Junjie laughed. "You're pathetic," he said. "I knew you wouldn't make it." He rolled his eyes and set the syringe down.  
Yao watched Junjie, shivering. "I'm cold," he said without thinking.  
"You'll warm up," Junjie promised with a wink, crawling onto the bed. He moved so that he was facing Yao, in a similar position as before.  
Yao looked at Junjie with a worried expression. "What are you going to do?" he asked.  
Junjie rolled his eyes. "Didn't you ask me that already? You know full well what's to come," He chuckled and licked his lips. "Spread your legs,"  
Yao shivered, then slowly opened his legs as wide as they would go until his feet were almost on either side of his hips. Hopefully it would hurt less...  
Nodding at this, Junjie began to take off his clothing. "This will probably hurt," he said with a smirk. "But you got something similar to preparation earlier, so that might help a bit." He threw his shirt to the side as he spoke.  
Yao nodded and rubbed his forehead onto his arm best he could. "Have you always been harboring feelings toward me?" he teased bitterly.  
Junjie said nothing at that, turning away to hide the tint in his cheeks. He pulled off the rest of his clothing quickly. Turning back around, he stroked his member a few times until he was at desirable hardness. "Alright, keep your legs spread," he said, eyes narrowed as he crawled back over to the other.  
"Yes Chief," Yao said, using Junjie's war name. He looked at the ceiling.  
Chuckling slightly at this, Junjie nodded with approval before grabbing onto Yao's legs. Without any further warning he thrust into him, biting down hard on his lower lip to stifle a moan.  
Yao squeezed his eyes shut, furrowing his brow. He let out a quiet, strangled whimper. It hurt, but not _too_ much.  
Not waiting for Yao to grow accustomed to the feeling, Junjie pulled out and quickly thrust back in, finding a pace much rougher and faster than even he liked. But he enjoyed the thought that it was _Yao_ that he was doing it to.  
Yao jerked a bit, groaning. His legs shook, and he struggled to keep his calm.  
He really was pathetic, Junjie thought with a smirk, continuing to thrust. He panted slightly, finding he enjoyed being inside of his twin, and enjoyed making him _hurt_.  
Yao finally opened his mouth and let out a loud groan, not particularly caring that Junjie heard him.

Junjie's eyebrows rose with interest and amusement at that, wondering the reason for the sound. He kept going, not saying anything or caring at all about Yao's comfort levels.  
Yao shifted, unsure if he was in discomfort or just plain _emotion_. Neither good nor bad, just...overwhelming. He whimpered.

Laughing now at the sounds coming from Yao's mouth, Junjie kept thrusting roughly into the other. It was cute, really. And pathetic.  
Suddenly Junjie hit a spot in him and he nearly screamed. What _was_ that?! He sobbed, pulling against the handcuffs.  
Junjie grinned, and aimed for that spot again. He was not sure what to make of Yao's reaction, but he definitely liked it.  
Yao cried out, arching his back. Blood pounded in his head and he squirmed underneath Junjie.  
"Do you _like_ that?" Junjie asked breathily, smirking as he kept thrusting into that same spot. "You do, don't you?" He laughed.  
As soon as Junjie said that, Yao realized: he _did_ like it. The overwhelming feeling in him was _pleasure_. He gave Junjie a pleading look before closing his eyes again, groaning again.  
Junjie grinned, thrusting ever harder, if that was possible. "Enjoy being raped?" he purred, raising an eyebrow.  
Yao pulled down on the handcuffs and arched his back again. He started to sob again.  
Finally. Finally some _emotion_. Junjie grinned, feeling nearly mad with the power that was being given to him. He continued to thrust, in and out, not caring one bit about what Yao wanted.  
Yao bit his lip, holding back everything but his tears. Were they tears of pleasure? Pain? Broken pride? He didn't know, and he didn't care.  
It was with just a bit more thrusting that Junjie came, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood to make sure he said anything or made any noises he would regret. He then pulled out, staring at Yao with a tired smirk.  
Yao let his legs fall, his entrance leaking with liquid. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to look at Junjie.  
"You're hard," Junjie cooed, still smirking. "You _enjoyed_ that." He paused, as if letting that sink in for a moment. "What do you want, Yao?"  
"Nothing," Yao hissed, cursing his body for betraying him.  
Junjie raised an eyebrow and thumbed the head of Yao's cock teasingly. "_Really_, Yao?" he asked innocently. "I'm your _brother_, you shouldn't feel scared to tell me what you want."  
Yao breathed in quickly through his nose, his erection twitching slightly. "No," he said.  
Frowning suddenly, Junjie said, "Tell me, Yao. Just _say it_," The thumbing turned to scratching. Light scratching, but still, his nail was now running over Yao's member.  
Yao winced, bringing his knees up instinctively. "Stop," he said.  
"I have a fun idea!" Junjie suddenly said, eyes going bright. "We should sixty-nine. How about _that_?" Yao was not going to get much of a choice, of course.  
Yao furrowed his brow. "What?" he asked. He didn't want Junjie touching him, he knew that.  
Junjie rolled his eyes. "We suck each other off at the same time." He leaned forward to pet Yao on the head. "No biting," He would not hesitate to do something drastic if Yao did something like that.  
"No," Yao said, "We're twins!" He squirmed again, pulling on the handcuffs.  
"We just _fucked_." Junjie snapped. "And you _liked it_." He grinned suddenly. "You're not getting a say in this, Yao. Look, all you have to do is lay back and suck. Not that hard, right?"  
Yao took an uneasy breath while Junjie undid his handcuffs. "Seriously, Junjie," he said, "You could have taken me to dinner first."  
Raising an eyebrow, Junjie paused for a moment before saying; "I'm not in the mood for this. We're getting in that position whether you want to or not." With that, he did just as promised, lying down so that he was facing Yao's feet, on top of him.  
Yao turned his head away, disgusted. "You bastard," he mumbled.  
"Go on," Junjie encouraged with a wicked laugh, before sticking his tongue out and running it up Yao's cock from the base to the tip.  
Yao shivered. Slowly, he pulled Junjie's hips down and hesitantly put his mouth around the head.  
Junjie nodded, grinning to himself as he opened his own mouth and took in about half of Yao's cock, immediately getting to work on sucking and bobbing his head a bit.  
Yao held onto Junjie's hips, taking as much as he could and sucking on it roughly.  
Moaning around Yao's cock a bit, Junjie used his tongue to lap at the underside as he continued moving his head up and down. He hummed, hoping the vibrations would increase the pleasure.  
Yao shivered again, involuntarily moving his hips up into Junjie's mouth. He used one hand to stroke Junjie's cock roughly and sucked hard on the head.  
Junjie's hums grew louder as if trying to encourage Yao to keep doing that. It felt _good_, he realized. Really good. He kept going, sucking and licking, taking in as much as he could before bobbing his head more.  
Yao kept at it, moving his hand faster and squeezing it more. He began bobbing his head over the tip.  
Moaning in between his humming now, Junjie moved a hand to stroke the base of Yao's cock and all he could not fit into his mouth. He pressed his hips downwards, against Yao's mouth, in desperation to release.  
Yao let Junjie move as he did, taking in as much as he could without choking. He sucked harder until his mouth hurt. He spread his legs more, moving his hips up and moaning. He was close to his finish.  
Junjie pulled up to the head of Yao's cock now, nibbling and licking the tip, using his hands to stroke what was out of his mouth. He shuddered, body aching with just how very close he was again.  
His moaning becoming louder, Yao started to lose control of his work. He panted and whimpered until he came with a cry, coming off Junjie's cock.  
Junjie's eyes went wide as his mouth as filled with Yao's seed, taking a moment to taste it before swallowing. He panted slightly. "F- finish up," he said, hips once more pressing downward against Yao's lips with desperation.  
Yao took a moment to recover. He took Junjie's cock in his hand and stroked it roughly, sucking on the tip again.  
Junjie cried out embarassingly loudly at this, moaning and shuddering. It took hardly any more time before he threw his head back and came, collapsing on top of his brother with exhaustion.  
Yao blocked his throat with his tongue, pulling Junjie's cock away before he choked. He managed to swallow the disgusting substance.

With that, Junjie rolled off of Yao, onto his side, where he remained for a moment. "You're pretty good at that," he murmured, eyes closing for a moment. However, a smirk appeared on his lips as he said, "You've been practicing or something?"  
Yao blushed furiously. "I haven't been 'practicing'! At least I didn't want to fuck my own twin!"  
Junjie sat up. "You _loved_ it," he purred. "You absolutely loved my cock, don't lie." He stood up and picked up his clothing, dressing himself.  
Yao glared, sitting up and starting to dress himself as well. "I did not," he said, "You're my brother."  
"Doesn't matter," Junjie said with a smirk. "You fucking loved it," He pulled his pants up and went to work with his shirt. "The panda will get infected if not treated, by the way."  
"I _didn't_," Yao insisted. Once he was finished dressing he rubbed his forehead gently.  
Junjie grinned. "You did. You _really_ did. Watch, it's going to be bothering you forever now. For the rest of your life, no matter who else you have sex with, it'll never live up to the time your brother _raped_ you." He undid his braid and began redoing it, unhappy with the fact that it had become rather messy.  
"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Yao exclaimed, "You know _nothing_ of that!"  
Grinning wider than ever, Junjie said, "I do. I know you, Yao. We grew up together." He finished the braid before saying, "You'll never be able to be with another lover again. Not with sincerity, at least. Not after _me_." It was with these words that he picked up the handcuffs and syringe and placed them back in the chest, locking it.  
"You'll mean _nothing_ to me," Yao said, "You know why? Because though sex is just fun to you, it means so much more to me. When I lay with someone you won't even cross my mind, no matter what their parts are."  
The smile widened. "I doubt it. It doesn't matter _what sex means to you_. I've taken all it ever has or will mean and claimed it for myself~" Junjie laughed. "You're spending the night here tonight, by the way."  
"Why, because you're so crazy about me?!" Yao asked, glaring. Junjie smirked. "Sure," He shrugged. "If that's what you want." He licked his lips and chuckled.


	22. Dragons of the Forest

Yao clung onto the branches of the maple tree, hoping his golden scales would blend into the yellow fall leaves. It was mating season, and his usual suitor, Ivan, was looking for him...again. His pack had grown tremendously, and his mother had kicked him out thinking that he would be happy to start a pack of his own. He was, except for the fact that the only dragon in the world it seemed that was willing to mate with him was strange. He was blindly cruel, often hurting others without knowing. This was not what Yao wanted in a mate, but Ivan wouldn't take no for an answer...

Junjie walked around the forest. This was all so new to him, he thought. He had never gone hunting before, and he had hardly ever been in such nature. It worried him. Especially because of the _reason_ he was here - dragons. He shivered at the thought, rifle trembling along with his hands nervously.

As Yao thought over his problem, he heard loud crunches in the distance. It sounded like human feet, and much too loud to be a dragon in human form. He peeked through the leaves, spotting a figure. Curious, Yao spread his wings and flew over the multi-colored trees and landed in one close to the creature. Yes, it _was_ a human. He was carrying something that looked suspicious though...

Jumping with surprise and spinning around, Junjie's eyes traveled through the trees for a moment before he frowned. He had been _certain_ he had heard something... it had probably just been a bird, he thought. He gripped the gun a bit tighter and swallowed.

Deciding to take a risk, Yao jumped from the tree behind the human and turned into his own humanoid form. He greeted the human in dragon tongue, only trying to catch his attention.

Eyes going wide with horror, Junjie pointed the rifle in Yao's direction. "Wh- who are you?!" he asked, shaking. He glanced back towards the direction he had come, wondering if he would be able to run all the way back to the campgrounds without this stranger catching him.

Yao stared blankly, slightly concerned. "I am Yao," he said, "What is your name, human?"

"Ah... J- Junjie," the 'human' answered slowly. He took a step closer, gun still pointed at the newcomer. "Who are you?!" he asked again. Was this a dragon? Had he _found one_?!

"I'm Yao," he repeated, his colorful tail swishing the leaves back and forth on the ground.

Junjie nodded. "I- it's nice to meet you," he ended up replying, feeling goose bumps rising on his skin. He should be shooting, he thought! This was a dragon - wasn't he there to _kill_ dragons?! He felt like a coward.

Yao smiled kindly. "It's very nice to meet you," he said, "It's not often that I see humans here. I would have forgotten how to speak human if my mother didn't force us to use it!"

"Oh?" Junjie took a step away, and lowered his rifle a bit. "That's... interesting." He had no _clue_ of how to interact with this creature.

Yao smiled at the human. "Why are you here, Junjie? It's not very safe during this time of year."

Frowning at this, Junjie asked, "Why?" Wasn't it always unsafe? After all, dragons were known to be killers. At least, that was what Alfred, the leader of the hunting expedition, had told him.

Yao's smile turned concerned. He said, "There are only two times of the year that are dangerous for other creatures; when dragons give birth and when they mate; I think humans call it mating season? It is when the leaves fall, as they are now."

Oh. Junjie stared at Yao for a long while. "Mating season?" He had not even considered that. Alfred knew more about this species than he did... maybe he had known? Was there perhaps a _reason_ for hunting during this time? "I... didn't know, aru."

Yao nodded. "It is okay," he said, "Just be careful of male dragons. They often act on instinct and sometimes become aggressive. A word of advice; if you cannot find a way out, do not fight back or they will kill you."

Shivering at this warning, Junjie swallowed nervously. However, he suddenly paused, confused. "A- aren't _you_ a... a male?" He chuckled, feeling bad for suddenly being unsure.

Yao nodded, smiling a bit. "Not all dragons are aggressive," he said, "Most of us aren't. It is the few that are that I am warning you about."

Nodding and feeling rather comforted (although he was still awfully worried, being around a dragon and all), Junjie said, "Well... thank you for the warning, aru."

Yao smiled politely. "You're welcome!" he said, "But I am curious. Why are you here at such a time?"

"Ah..." He could not tell him that he wanted to _kill his species!_ Junjie frowned. "Just a vacation. I heard there were some, uh... exotic creatures around here and got curious." He shrugged, not sure if this response worked or not.

Yao nodded. "A curious one?" he asked, "Do you plan on staying?"

Shrugging again, Junjie said, "I... don't think so. I'll be leaving in two weeks." When the hunting group returned home - unless, of course, they found what they were looking for. Honestly, Junjie did not even know what that was - other than the fact that it had something to do with dragons.

Yao bit his lip. "A shame," he said, "I like you, Junjie."

What?! How sudden... Junjie swallowed, face reddening a bit. "S- seriously? We just met, though! I..." He rolled his eyes, having no idea how to respond to that.

Yao tilted his head. "Can I not decide what I think about you whenever I like? How long do humans take to form a liking to another human?"

"Awhile," Junjie answered with a chuckle. "Although, uh... I guess you're right. Thanks, I guess. For l- liking me, and all." Damn, why the hell was he blushing?!

Yao frowned curiously. "Humans are strange creatures," he said, "Complex. I am curious about you, Junjie."

Junjie raised an eyebrow at that. "Curious? What's there to be curious about?" He lowered the gun entirely now, deeming this creature safe.

Yao shrugged. "How do humans talk, how do they mate, raise families, treat their elders...anything else humans do."

Surprised by these questions, Junjie said, "I... I could teach you." It sounded fun, actually. "I could show you all about that sort of stuff if you wanted."

Yao tilted his head again, smiling a bit. "That would be fun," he said, "But I don't want to be a nuisance."

"You wouldn't be!" Junjie insisted, a new idea popping into his mind. He could gain this creature's trust - and then use him to get to the dragons. Yes, that would be good. "I'd like to teach you! It would be fun." He smiled.

Yao smiled happily. "Thank you!" he said, "That's very kind!"

Smile turning into a smirk, Junjie said, "I have time now. Is there somewhere you want me to go so I can talk to you in a, uh... better location than this?" It was awfully... open here, he thought.

Yao nodded. "I have a place I found earlier that my suitor has not found yet. It is safe."

Suitor? Junjie briefly wondered what this meant, but decided against asking. "Alright, let's go!" he cried cheerfully, walking forward.

Yao led the way to the cave, enjoying the scenery. The leaves were red, orange, yellow, and brown; his favorite colors, and the colors of his Breath. He eventually stopped at a marshy place where shallow water was covered with grass, leaves and water lilies. "We will have to walk through the water," he said to Junjie, pulling his pants up to his knees and holding his robes up high, stepping into the marshy substance.

Not bothering to pull his pants up (his clothing was made for all terrain anyway), Junjie simply stepped into the water, wading through it with disgust. It was still uncomfortable, he thought. But worth it, if he managed to get to the dragons Alfred desired hunting so much.

Yao waded through the water carefully, going through weeping willow trees to his cave. It was concealed by hanging leaves and ivy, and smelled of other dragons. They were gone though, probably left many years before. Yao pulled the curtain of hanging leaves aside for Junjie. "Here it is," he said.

Junjie smiled. "It's nice," he complimented. "Really nice. And the area around it is beautiful." He eagerly stepped into the cave, glad to no longer be wet.

Yao stepped into the cave as well, and pointed to a makeshift bed of soft things the dragons before had found, sewn into a mattress. "You can sit if you want," he said.

Taking this offer, Junjie walked over and sat down. It was softer than expected, he noted, sighing with contentedness. He glanced to Yao with a smile, nodding. "Now what?"

Yao sat in front of Junjie, on the ground. "I would offer you nice food," he said, "And a better place to sit. But my mother kicked me out of the pack and so I have to live like a wild animal now."

"Kicked you out?" Junjie repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Why?" Dragons were brutal creatures, weren't they? Maybe mothers were known for their cruelty?

Yao smiled rather sadly. "She had a set of three babies this year," he said, "There were too many in the pack. I'm the oldest child and there's a dragon who wants to be my mate. So my mother told me to mate with him and start my own pack."

Smiling at this, Junjie asked, "Are you going to mate, then?" He would have to remember to bring this information on the species back to Alfred. It would probably be very helpful for hunting.

Yao shook his head. "I don't like him," he said, "I've been moving from place to place trying to get away from him but he won't leave me alone."

Junjie's expression turned into a frown. "Is that so? I'm sorry," He stared at Yao curiously, wondering if he would ever have the will to shoot him for his scales. "H- hey, I said I was going to teach you, right?" he reminded the dragon suddenly.

Yao blinked, then nodded. "What is it like to be a human?" he asked.

"It's... nothing." Junjie answered, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to answer the question, aru." Really, it was so vague! How was he supposed to describe being human?!

Yao bit his lip, chewing on it with his little fangs. "Do humans have only one mate or do they find new ones for every season?" he asked.

Laughing, Junjie replied, "One. Well... sometimes they divorce, but the norm is one." He paused. "Do you... find a new one each season or something, then?"

Yao shook his head. "We find one mate most of the time. Rogue dragons will move around between mates a lot until they find the one they want to be with."

Well, that made sense, Junjie thought. "Alright," he murmured, thinking this through. And presumably Yao was NOT a rogue dragon. So he would mate for life.

"Someone told me that male humans can't get pregnant," Yao said, "Is this true?"

Surprised, Junjie nodded. "Completely true. Only women get pregnant, aru. Is... is this not the same with your species?" The thought shocked him. But then again, dragons were awfully odd, weren't they?

Yao thought about this. "That is a shame," he said, "How do males have offspring then?" He relied on the fact that he could get pregnant...he didn't want a female mate.

"We mate with a female. The female gets pregnant." He could not _imagine_ seeing a pregnant man, Junjie thought. It was crazy. Dragons were crazy.

Yao looked at the ground. "That is unfortunate," he said, "What about how you live? Do you live in packs?"

Shaking his head, Junjie said, "We live in cities and towns with other humans around, but... no, we don't really stay in packs, aru." This was beginning to grow tiring. He wanted to return to Alfred and the campground and tell him about Yao!

Yao nodded. "That's interesting," he said, "You must get tired of being around so many hu-" suddenly he froze, his black eyes wide.

Frowning as Yao cut himself off mid-sentence, Junjie asked, "What's the matter?" He looked around nervously.

Yao stood up and rushed forward, planting his hand over Junjie's face in hopes of keeping him quiet. He heard the water swishing around outside...who could it be?

Eyes going wide at this, Junjie glared at Yao. He wanted to fight him off, but decided against it, waiting to see what would happen.

Yao swallowed in fear, realizing who it was. He stepped away from Junjie, planning on running away to save the human. But before he could take a step the curtain of moss and leaves was torn aside and a large figure stepped in.

Junjie was suddenly _quite_ aware of the rifle in his hands, which he held up at the newcomer threateningly. He glanced at Yao, taking deep, nervous breaths. Hadn't he said that dragons were dangerous during this time of year?!

Yao stood up straight, and suddenly he was being slammed against the wall. The large dragon with a purple tail swishing violently grinned with hunger in his violet eyes. Yao yelped, trying helplessly to push Ivan away.

"Hey!" Junjie called, fear seeping through him. "Get off of him! Wh- what are you doing?!" Was Yao being attacked?! He gripped the rifle tighter and took a hesitant step forward.

Yao whimpered as Ivan pulled his golden shirt up, but the purple dragon stopped as he heard Junjie. He looked at the human and immediately his face turned dark. Yao was suddenly afraid for the human and not himself.

Trembling with fear, Junjie stared at the beast, gun pointed at him. "Who are you? What do you want with Yao?" he asked, glancing towards him nervously.

Ivan was in no mood to listen. He let go of Yao and stormed toward the human. Yao went after him and bit down hard on his arm, earning them some time.

Junjie briefly remembered Yao saying he was not great with English, and he wondered if this new dragon didn't know it at all. Maybe that was why he was not answering? Or maybe he just was not in the mood to converse at the moment. "Stay back!" he warned, voice cracking with fear.

Ivan tried to rid of Yao, who crawled on his back and bit down on his shoulder. Ivan roared in pain and annoyance. Yao let go for a second to yell at Junjie, "Get out of here!" before biting Ivan again.

No, Junjie decided firmly. Besides, Yao was his connection to the dragons. Without him he would never find them, and the whole hunting trip would be a waste. Holding the gun up at Ivan, he placed a finger on the trigger, glaring at him threatening. Was it possible to kill dragons like this? He sure hoped so.

Seeing that Junjie wasn't going to obey, Yao jumped off Ivan's back and tried to get his attention, hoping to steer him away before the poor human was killed. Ivan looked angrily between the two, deciding who he should go at first.

He did not _want_ to kill the dragon, Junjie thought desperately. But... if he attacked, he would have no other choice. After all, he did not want to die. He chewed on his lower lip, watching nervously and keeping the gun in a way that it could easily be used.

Deciding to scold Yao later, Ivan shoved him aside and stepped toward the human, his tail swinging from side to side in anger.

Sucking in a deep, shaky breath, Junjie stepped back. "I'll shoot!" he warned, thrusting the gun forward threateningly.

Yao stared in fear, wondering what was going to happen. He couldn't stop Ivan, and unless Junjie ran away _now_ he would be dragon food.

"I _will_ shoot," Junjie warned again, less threat and more fear in his tone this time. He took another step back, eyeing the dragon fearfully.

Ivan started to laugh darkly, stepping up to Junjie and towering over him. He grabbed Junjie's waist with both hands, aiming to pick him up.

That was it. More out of instinct than anything, Junje's fingers pulled back on the trigger, releasing a loud BANG! of a sound. He shut his eyes, shaking furiously.

Yao screamed and jumped back, terrified. Ivan suddenly dropped to the ground, his face coated with blood. Blood was scattered around the walls.

Opening a single eye, Junjie glanced at the figure of Ivan, not sure what he had just done or where the bullet had hit. Panic running through him, he aimed and shot at the beast again, not caring where he hit. He was _terrified_, and stuck in a fight or flight state of mind.

Ivan's body jumped with the next bullet, and this time Yao scooted back against the wall, hiding his face in fear. What _was_ that?! What had just happened?!

Shooting one more time, Junjie felt his heart rate slow and he lowered the rifle. "Is he dead?" he asked Yao, panting slightly and still shaking.

Yao peeked out from his big sleeve fearfully. He was visibly shaking. Was Ivan dead? Obviously, his body was covered in blood. What kind of horrible thing did Junjie do?!

Taking a deep breath, Junjie looked up at Yao. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He stared at the motionless being that had once been Ivan. He had done it! He had _killed_ _a_ _dragon_!

Yao swallowed, saying nothing. Should he run away now? He was too scared to make a decision-this wasn't any dragon or wild animal he was dealing with. Junjie had just killed Ivan using a human-made thing...in no less than a second...

A frown on his lips, Junjie asked, "Is something wrong?" Had the gunshot scared him? He lowered the item completely and, knowing he was risking his life by doing so, dropped it to the ground. "I won't hurt you, Yao."

Yao eyed the gun with wide, black eyes. He hugged his knees, thinking about getting up and fleeing. What if Junjie killed him?

Taking a step forward and feeling _naked_ without the protection of the rifle, Junjie swallowed and called, "Yao, please? I'm a friend." Not really, he thought. After all, his plan was to kill his species... but Yao needn't know that yet.

Yao scooted back further into the wall, shrinking down. It was fight or flight...and Yao couldn't fight Junjie. He would end up like Ivan.

Why was he so scared?! It was just a gun, and he was not even holding it! Junjie sighed and walked over until he stood in front of the other. He extended a hand. "It'll be alright, Yao - trust me," He smiled.

Yao hid his face in his sleeves, whimpering. Why wasn't he running away?

Junjie knelt down and placed a hand on Yao's shoulder. "Don't be scared," he cooed, chewing on his lower lip. Was this it? Had he lost his trust entirely?

Yao jerked at the touch, shivering violently. The smell of blood stung his nose and it was all he could think of.

"Yao," Junjie said his name in an almost desperate tone, rubbing Yao's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I won't hurt you, Yao, I promise."

Yao peeked up from his sleeve, looking at Junjie with tearful eyes. "What did you do?" he asked, his voice on the edge of breaking.

But why was he so scared?! Junjie wondered again. He moved closer to Yao, smiling in a manner he hoped was comforting. "I shot him. That was a gun, Yao. It shoots bullets that can penetrate flesh and kill. I killed him."

Yao winced, looking away. "Why?" he whispered, another shiver racking his body.

"Self-defense," Junjie explained. "I was worried he would kill me." He had not even really wanted to kill Ivan, but he had felt as though there was no other way.

Yao nodded. He was a human, they had to have _some_ means of protecting themselves. But still...what a horrible thing...

Frowning, Junjie asked, "Why does it bother you so much?" Really, Yao seemed _terrified_. Why? It was just a gun!

Yao looked at Ivan's body and swallowed. He shook his head, then stood up and left the cave, stepping into the marshy water.

Surprised by this, Junjie stood up and followed. "Yao!" he called. That was it! His only possible connection to finding the dragons _gone_.

Yao didn't run away like he should have. He simply kept wading through the water, needing to be away from the bloody scene. The scent of blood still haunted his senses.

"Yao!" Junjie called desperately again, wading into the water and grimacing at the feeling. "Don't leave, Yao!"

Yao ignored Junjie and waded through the shallow lake until he reached the land on the other side. He then curled up beside a tree, staring blankly at the ground.

Running over to the dragon, Junjie stood above him, staring with shock. "Yao, I'm _sorry_! I was just trying to protect myself!" Was he upset? Angry? Scared? He had no clue what to make of Yao's response.

Yao nodded again. "You should have run," he said.

"I couldn't!" Junjie argued. "He was faster than me." Dragons were agile creatures. Running would have done nothing. "Besides, I wasn't thinking straight, aru. I just _didn't want to die_." He growled.

Yao leaned his head against a tree, trying to get the ordeal out of his mind. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Ivan's bloody corpse...

Frowning, Junjie hesitantly sat down beside Yao. "What did he want with you, anyway?" he asked. The dragon had gone to Yao first, he had noticed.

Yao swallowed. "It's my suitor," he said, "Ivan. He wanted to mate with me."

"Why did..." Junjie paused, not sure how to phrase his question. "Wasn't he attacking you?" Suitors were not supposed to _attack_ their mates, were they? He sighed.

"I was running away from him," Yao said, "If you hadn't been there he would have mated with me."

Junjie sighed at this, thinking for a moment. "So is it a good thing I shot him?" he asked softly. Yao had not exactly been happy to see him.

"No," Yao said, "Life may not be sacred to humans, but it is to us."

"But I didn't want to die!" Junjie snapped, anger returning to this tone. Ivan had been about to _kill_ him.

Yao nodded, closing his eyes. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Feeling bad for upsetting the other, Junjie murmured, "If the opportunity to kill comes up again, I'll try my best not to take it, alright?" He sighed, feeling uncomfortable with making such a promise.

Yao took a deep breath, nodding again. That shouldn't be promised, it should be already decided...

"Don't be upset," Junjie said, reaching out to stroke Yao's right horn. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I was just trying to save my own life - and yours."

Yao closed his eyes again, swaying a bit. "Ivan's always been in my life," he said, "And now he's gone..."

Suddenly feeling nervous, Junjie asked, "Did you care about him?" Was that why he was upset, because Ivan had been something of a friend?!

Yao looked at his lap. "No," he said, "But he was always there. He was the only person who loved me more than anything else. Not even my own mother loved me as much as he did. If he wasn't as cruel as he was I would have loved him back."

What an interesting perspective, Junjie thought. "I... maybe I shouldn't have killed him." He looked down at the ground, swallowing hard. "I just _didn't want to die_, is all..." Yao understood at least that much, right?

Yao nodded. "I know," he said.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again. Junjie sighed and looked around, petting Yao's horn gently in an apologetic way.

Yao sat like that for a long while, thinking it over. "I don't have anything to run away from," he said after a while.

Smiling a bit at this, Junjie said, "That's true. You're safe now, Yao." He gave Yao's horn an almost playful yank.

Yao smiled half-heartedly. "I suppose I am," he said.

Smile widening with relief at Yao no longer being upset, Junjie continued, "You can do whatever you want! You have nothing to worry about, aru!" He chuckled.

Yao nodded, his smile fading. He was free to just enjoy life now. "I need to take care of Ivan's body," he said.

"What are you going to do with it?" Junjie asked. He had to go back and get his gun anyway, so he figured he would follow Yao back to the dragon corpse.

Yao stood up. "I will undress him and put him on the ground, and cover him with leaves and ferns. His body will become one with the soil and his soul will be released." He started walking back through the water.

Hm. Well, that seemed fair enough, Junjie thought. After all, humans had funerals for their dead, right? It was not a big difference. "I'll go with you," he offered.

Yao returned to the bloody scene with a sad expression. He went up to Ivan's blood-coated face and wiped it off with the other's sleeve. He bent to pick Ivan up, struggling under the weight.

Glancing around, Junjie noticed his rifle and ran to pick it up, inspecting it. He had only lost two bullets with the fight with Ivan, but he made a mental note to reload the rifle later on anyway. Oh, what an interesting story this would be for Alfred and the others! He had shot a dragon, befriended one, learned more about their species, and was _this_ closer to finding their home.

Yao drug the other dragon to the edge of the cave and pulled him into the water. Since he was floating now, it was easier for Yao to pull him through.

Junjie followed, curious as to what Yao would do. He momentarily considered helping, but decided against it. This was _Yao's_ thing, not his.

Yao pulled Ivan across the water to the land and then picked him up best he could, dragging him through the leaves. He went a few yards, then stopped, laying the other dragon down.

Staring at the dead creature, Junjie frowned. He did not have a choice, he thought. It was either kill or be killed - and he most certainly did not want to die.

Yao began to speak in dragon tongue, murmuring prayers and blessings. Ivan's mother had not cared for him, nor his father or any of his siblings. Yao had shown him kindness once when they were young and Ivan had never let go of him since. It was only right that Yao was the one to give Ivan's spirit his blessing. He ran his finger through the mud and made marks on Ivan's face, then started to undress him so that the cloth would not be in the way of decomposition.

Junjie watched, hating the guilt bubbling within him. He stared at the two dragons, saying nothing, fiddling with the gun in his hands awkwardly.

Once Ivan was only in his underclothes, Yao folded the robes and pants and set them beside the other dragon. If Ivan had been in a pack, the mother would take the clothes. But they had kicked Ivan out long ago. Yao had no use for them, and they were bloody anyway. Yao murmured a farewell, placing a kiss on Ivan's forehead before standing up and looking for leaves and plants. He walked toward a pile of leaves and gathered as many as he could in his arms, then placed them on Ivan's body.

"I... really am sorry to have killed him," Junjie muttered finally, eyes wandering up to Yao for a moment. "I just didn't want to die..." Ugh, if he could not even handle killing ONE dragon, how could he lead the expedition out to kill ALL of them?!

"I know," Yao said, then went back to his murmuring in his language. He covered Ivan's body with leaves until he could not be seen.

For a long while Junjie remained silent. He walked to a nearby tree and sat down, toying with his rifle. His eyes would occasionally move to Yao, only to quickly return to his gun.

Yao knelt down and bowed to Ivan's body, wishing his spirit good luck in finding a new home. Then he stood up and stayed there for a moment in silence, eyes closed. After a while, he opened them and turned to Junjie. "It is sunset," he said, "Do you have shelter?"

Junjie nodded. "I do. I'm staying a few miles away, on the outskirts of the forest." With Leon, Yong Soo, Mathew, and (of course), Alfred. "Should I leave now?" Was the forest dangerous after dark?

"If you wish," Yao said, "Do you want me to accompany you in case you are attacked?" In case Junjie killed again, more like.

He did not really need help, but... "Yeah, sure," Junjie smiled. Besides, this way, maybe he could introduce Yao to the others on his team - and get him to give information about the dragons' location.

Yao nodded. "You lead the way," he said.

Junjie nodded and stood up, stretching and yawning before turning towards the direction he assumed his camp was in. However, a frown soon feel upon his face. "Can you lead me back to where we were when we first met?" He had no clue which way that had been...

Yao blinked, then nodded and turned the other way. He led the human through the chilly, darkening evening, and then at the place where he had met Junjie. "Here," he said.

Smiling, Junjie gave a quick thanks before turning to the direction he had come from, recognizing it only by the footprints in the dead leaves that he had left. He followed it, glancing to make sure Yao was with him.

Yao followed, keeping an eye out for any other dragons.

"I'm with other men," Junjie warned as they drew nearer. "They'll... probably freak out if they see you. I can introduce you to them, but you'll have to wait until I say it's okay." He could only imagine what Alfred's reaction could be to seeing a living dragon.

Yao's eyes grew wide. "You want me to meet them?" he asked skeptically.

Nodding, Junjie answered, "Sure! I like my friends getting to know each other." Pfft. He needed Yao to learn to trust these men for the sake of killing off his species. He felt slightly bad, but more than anything, he found the situation amusing.

Yao bit his lip nervously. "Okay," he said, "They aren't going to kill me are they?"

"No," At least, not yet, Junjie thought with an internal smirk. After all, they needed him to get to the dragons. "As long as you do as I say, you should be fine."

Yao nodded. "I'm scared," he muttered, moving to walk behind Junjie.

Frowning, Junjie said, "It'll be alright. Alfred's the one you need to be wary of. He has blue eyes and blond hair, alright? Just don't go near him until I get a chance to explain you to him." He sighed as they approached the camp grounds.

Yao kept close to Junjie's back, his tail swishing nervously across the ground. What was going to happen?

Soon, they arrived close enough to the camp that smoke could be seen in the darkening sky. "They probably started a fire," Junjie murmured, walking forward. He motioned to a bush nearby. "Hide there. I'll come and get you in a moment."

Yao sat down behind the bush, hugging his knees. Would the humans have more guns? Would they shoot him?

After about twenty minutes, Junjie returned, a grin on his face. "Yao!" he called. "Come here, I have some people for you to meet." Earn his trust, he thought. Once he had his trust, he could get to the dragons.

Yao stood up nervously, looking at the camp. "Okay," he said shakily.

Junjie walked out of the forest, entering a small space, empty of everything other than a few small tents and a fire in the center. "Alfred!" he called. "Come here, the dragon's here!" He gave Yao a reassuring nod.

Yao looked around, studying the human things. They were like dragon shelters, but...different. They weren't made of hide like usual.

From a tent to the right came a young blond man with a gun in his hands and narrowed eyes. He stared at Yao for a moment, then at Junjie, then back at Yao. "_You're_ a dragon?" he questioned. He had expected them to be much... more threatening. If what Junjie had said had been true, this dragon was _harmless_. How... strange.

Yao nodded, biting his lip. "I'm Yao," he said quietly.

Alfred laughed. "I know, Junjie told me your name already. I'm Alfred." He ran a hand down his gun and glanced to Junjie. "Everyone else is out looking for them right now, by the way." Junjie nodded - _them_ being the dragons, of course.

Yao looked around the camp nervously. He didn't feel safe here.

"So, you're a dragon, then," Alfred began suddenly, chuckling slightly. "But... you sure don't look like one, do you? You look like a _human_. Why?" As far as he knew, dragons were giant, scaly beasts. Not... this.

Yao swished his tail nervously, taking a deep breath. "I'm in my human form," he said, "Every dragon has one after they're a year old."

Eyebrows raising at this, Alfred clicked his tongue. "Human form, hm? My book didn't say anything on that." He gave Junjie a look that even the latter could not read.

Clearing his throat, Junjie said, "Yao says it's mating season - one of the two most dangerous times to be around a dragon." Alfred said nothing to this.

Yao nodded. "I am surprised to see humans here," he said, "Most come around summer, when the little baby dragons are about."

Alfred grinned. "Baby dragons?" he repeated excitedly. He liked the idea of _that_ quite a bit. Usually, younger animals made better meat, right? "Summer... I may make a trip back here for that, then. I like dragons _a lot_." Junjie felt his throat go dry for reasons he was unsure of.

Yao nodded. "Dragons are very friendly during that time and during winter, as long as you respect our customs."

Letting out a sound similar to a giggle, Alfred nodded. "That's great. I'll definitely be back." He licked his lips. "If you don't mind, there are multiple things I want to ask you about your species."

"Sure," Yao said, "I am happy to tell humans about our ways of life."

Alfred grinned and turned to Junjie, mouthing the words "great job". He then gave his attention to Yao once more and said, "Alright, let's go to the tent over there. Junjie, you come too." Junjie nodded and walked to it, wondering what Alfred wanted to ask.

Yao followed, his nerves easing. Alfred seemed very nice.

As they entered the tent, Alfred sat down, eyeing Yao with curiosity. "Do you happen to know what the strength of your horns are?" he asked curiously. "What does it take to break them." He gave a kind chuckle. "Not that I would, don't worry." They were like ivory, right? He had never touched a dragon's horn before, but he had seen jewelry using the material. It was expensive, and often cost as much as silver or even gold.

Yao thought for a moment, touching his own horns. "Every dragon has different horns," he said, "They usually, but not always, represent how strong the dragon is. Mine don't have any prongs because I don't have as strong a body as a lot of dragons. But Ivan had only one prong even though he was strong enough to have at least four."

Nodding, Alfred thought over this for a moment. Of _course_ the stronger dragons would be more valuable. Oh well, they had guns - which dragons did not. They would be able to take them on when the time came. "What do young dragons usually eat?" Would a young dragon's meat taste better or worse than an adult's?

"Female dragons who give birth feed their offspring milk," Yao said, "However, male dragons who give birth must create a mixture using herbs to feed the babies since we do not produce milk. Once the babies grow their teeth, they begin to eat meat and fruits, just like us."

Hm, milk could be good... maybe it would taste better? Alfred nodded, grinning at the thought. He would have to come back in Summer to get a chance to try it. "And... did you say male dragons give birth?!" Junjie nodded at this. "Yeah, I was surprised too."

Yao nodded. "Male and female dragons can have babies," he said, "Males have an extra stomach that, when the male is impregnated, closes off and is used as a womb to house the offspring."

Alfred looked utterly _disgusted_. Males could have children too? The thought... shocked and even scared him. "Humans can't do that," he murmured, snorting.

Yao nodded. "I know," he said softly.

For a long while, both Junjie and Alfred stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Finally, Alfred asked, "Can you get impregnated by... those other than dragons?" A new thought crossed his mind. They could _breed_ them. Farm them, even. Raise them for ivory and meat and whatever else they possessed. And if they could be impregnated by, say, _a human_, it would make the job easier.

Yao nodded. "Humans sometimes come to live with us," he said, "They mate with dragons just like one of us. The result is a bit different than the rest of us though..."

A sigh left the blond teenager. "Different? How so?" He gave Junjie a look as if telling him he had something planned, to which Junjie responded with a nervous shrug.

"It depends," Yao said, "Sometimes they are fully human and sometimes they are fully dragon, sometimes they are mixes between the two."

So they would have about a third of the chance of successful breeding? It would be worth it. Alfred smirked. Yes, they would bring back a few dragons - gender not being an important component, and breed them. He would be _rich_! "Where do your kind live around here, anyway? Where's your home?"

"I don't have a home," Yao said, "But we live in packs here and there across the forest."

Oh no. That would make them harder to find... "Do you know where many of them live? What are surefire ways of finding the packs?" Alfred leaned forward eagerly.

Yao bit his lip. "I'm not sure," he said, "There are little signs that tell you where a pack lives but it isn't always correct. We don't keep territories."

Giving a growl, Alfred insisted, "Well what are the little signs?" He had to find them. He could be a _millionaire_. The very thought made his heart skip a beat with excitement. This dragon held the key to _millions of dollars_.

"Well..." Yao was growing nervous, "You can smell them. Or dragons can."

Without really thinking through what he was doing, Alfred leaning forward more and asked, "Can you smell them out for me? Show me where they are?" He beamed with excitement and greed.

Yao blinked, leaning back a bit. "Why?" he asked.

It was then that Alfred realized how _up front_ about that he had been. He cleared his throat and moved away a bit. "I'm interested in them. I want to see them in the wild, know more about them. And you may be the only chance I have." He faked a kind smile.

Yao blinked. "I don't think I would be welcome," he said.

"We'll offer protection!" Alfred insisted desperately. "I've been taking hunting lessons since I was young. If a dragon attacked I could shoot it down easily!" Junjie's face flushed and he tried desperately to signal to the other that this was _not_ a good suggestion. He had seen Yao's reaction to the gun, and knew this would end badly.

Yao's eyes went wide and he backed up a bit. "No!" he said. Suddenly he had a bad feeling about this. About being so close to the humans...maybe they weren't as nice as he had presumed.

Looking surprised, Alfred asked, "Why not?!" Junjie sighed and stepped forward. "He doesn't like guns, Alfred. He doesn't want you to kill anyone." The blond hunter let out an impatient growl and muttered something inaudible beneath his breath.

Yao then stood up. "I have to find something to eat," he said, "And it's dark. I should get to sleep." He started to leave the tent.

Junjie shot Alfred an angry glare and followed Yao. "Yao, come back!" he called, feeling like an idiot for thinking Alfred could handle that.

Yao stopped outside the tent and looked at Junjie. "I don't feel comfortable here," he said.

"Why not?" Junjie asked, already having a guess at why. Alfred had been more than just a little straightforward back there...

"Does a mouse feel comfortable in a cat's mouth?" Yao asked.

For some reason, such a question made shivers run down Junjie's spine. He frowned and looked away. "I didn't mean you any harm by bringing you here." he muttered, hating Alfred for ruining their chances with the dragon.

"I know," Yao said, "Or so I think. Tell your human friend this. If you want to know how dragons live, leave and come back in summer, when we will take you into our packs with open arms. And leave your guns behind." With that he turned away.

"No, Yao!" Junjie called. "Please, even if you don't want to talk to Alfred any longer, at least talk to me? You trust me, right?" He smiled slightly. "I saved your life. I shouldn't have shot Ivan, but I _did_, and it _saved you_, right?"

"No," Yao said, "You took a life. But he is free now from the pain of life." He turned back around. "What do you want with me?"

Pausing at this, Junjie shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know," he admitted. He wanted to find the dragons, to kill them and make money off of them... but at the same time, he just wanted to talk to Yao. It was strange, actually.

Yao furrowed his brow slightly. "I am not going to stay any longer. If you want to talk to me as much as you say you do, you would come with me. I do not expect you to. Goodbye, Junjie." He turned around again and started walking back to the forest.

With a desperation that he could not quite place a reason for, Junjie ran forward. "No, I'll go with you!" he called, face heating up. "I... I'll spend the night with you, if that's okay." Better than having to face Alfred, anyway.

Yao glanced at Junjie. "Do you have any more of those death bringers with you?" he asked.

"No," Junjie said, raising his hands in the air to show that he was unarmed. It scared him a bit, honestly, but... he wanted Yao's trust for some reason. "I left my gun back in Alfred's tent."

Yao nodded. "If we happen to be attacked, I will make sure you are unharmed," he said, "Though it is unlikely." He started back to walking into the forest, wanting to get as far from that place as possible.

He found himself relieved, Junjie realized, to be accepted. He _wanted_ to be with Yao tonight, not Alfred. "I'm sorry about Alfred, by the way." he murmured. "He's young, and rushes into things..."

Yao nodded. "I understand," he said, "But that doesn't mean I'll be going near him again."

"Give him another chance," Junjie insisted. After all, even if Alfred had been very brash, he knew quite a bit about hunting, and was their leader.

"I don't think so," Yao said, "I have better things to do." He paused. "Stay very still, please. I'm going to get myself some food."

Junjie nodded and simply sat down on the ground, hugging his knees. He would have to help Alfred make things up to Yao. For now, though, just earning Yao's trust himself was a top priority.

Yao transformed into his beast form, staying close to the ground. He sniffed around, smelling a raccoon near. He stalked around silently, then pounced into a bush. A screech was heard, and soon after Yao emerged with a raccoon hanging from his mouth.

A small, impressed smile forming on his lips, Junjie chuckled. "That was fast," he complimented. "You're... a good hunter." Better than Alfred, he thought with an amused snicker.

Yao sat and started to eat the raccoon, digging beneath the fur to reach the meat. He hadn't eaten in a while...it was nice to be able to eat in the open again.

Looking away (not liking the sight of Yao eating the animal, even if really he should not think it such a big deal), Junjie stared at a tree to the right of him. He would gain Yao's trust and find the beasts himself if he had to. Alfred needn't be a part of it.

Once Yao was finished eating, he quickly buried the remains and murmured thanks for the life that was taken. He turned back into his human form and walked up to Junjie. "Do you need to eat?" he asked.

Oh, he did, actually, Junjie realized. He frowned and shrugged. "Yes, but... I don't _need_ to..." His food was back at camp, and he did NOT want to return to face Alfred any time soon.

Yao nodded. "I can find you some fruits on the way to my shelter." He started to lead the other to one of the places in which he had hidden from Ivan, looking out for the fruit he had talked about.

Smiling at this, Junjie nodded. "Thank you," he murmured, glancing around. He wished he had his gun with him, just in case. But... no, there was nothing to worry about. After all, Yao's major threat was Ivan, who was gone now.

Soon enough Yao stopped at a familiar type of tree. It was very dark by now, but Yao knew where the fruit was. He reached up and pulled down a few of the red, round fruits and handed them to Junjie, then took one for himself. "They are sweet, but do not eat the middle, though it is the sweetest. It is poisonous."

Nodding and making sure to be extremely cautious (and wanting to ask later how Yao even knew the center was sweet, if it was poisonous and all), Junjie inspected the fruit before cautiously biting into it. He frowned, staring for a moment, before giving a nod. "It is sweet," he murmured, not recognizing it as any type of fruit that he knew.

Yao ate his fruit while he walked. The moon was well into the sky before they reached the shelter. It was a large group of boulders that created a sort of cliff, and at the bottom a few trees with hanging leaves made a sort of room. Yao parted the curtain of leaves and peeked inside before walking in and holding them open for Junjie.

Junjie stepped in, looking around. It was nice, and very pretty. He would never want to live there, though. No, he much preferred his own home, with... _modern things_, rather than the forest like this. Still, he did like it.

"Sorry it is so wild," Yao said, "Dragons usually have nice shelters and beds and things, but I do not have a pack or a mate, and so I must live like this." He sat down on the grass and stretched out.

Frowning, Junjie walked over and sat down beside the dragon. "Why don't you have a mate, anyway?" he asked, hoping such a question was not too personal. Yao was so... well, _attractive_ - for a dragon at least. He did not understand it at all.

Yao shrugged. "I am not attracted to females, and I want to have offspring myself, so that makes it harder for me to find a mate."

How interesting. Perhaps it made him... judgmental, but Junjie had not imagined that Yao was... gay. He chuckled. "Well you'll find one someday, I'm sure."

Yao nodded. "That is what my mother said," he muttered, lying his head back against the grass, "I suppose I must wait until that day comes."

"It will," Junjie promised, admiring the way the thin ray of light from the moon reflected off of Yao's features, illuminating them. "You definitely deserve a mate, aru." He sighed.

Yao smiled a bit, looking at Junjie. "What makes you say that?" he asked, "Besides, the gods already gave me a mate but I didn't want him."

Ignoring Yao's last statement, Junjie answered, "There's something about you." He shrugged, feeling awkward to be complimenting the creature he planned to betray and kill later on. "You're attractive and smart and... worth talking to..."

Yao smiled again. "Thank you," he said, "Those are nice words. I just wish other dragons thought so as well."

"Some dragon will." Junjie assured the other. "And when they do... that will be your mate!" He chuckled and lay on his back, staring at the tree tops.

Yao nodded contentedly. "Yes," he said, "I just want it soon. I want babies. And a place to raise them. I want to have tents and pots and kettles and fire pits and things. And maybe even to move out to the plains and tame horses. I want giant fires to dance around to worship the gods and to decorate my babies' hair and paint their faces and bodies for the celebrations." His voice grew sad.

Junjie stared at Yao with confusion and sadness. He wanted to... say something. Words of comfort, maybe. However, none came. After all, if Alfred's plan went as he wanted them to, Yao would never live to achieve his goals. ...Or he would live, but as a slave and farm animal. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Yao swallowed and sighed, closing his eyes. "It will come," he said, "But I may have to wait many moons." He yawned.

"Well, keep waiting, then. You'll... find it someday." Junjie turned onto his side, away from the dragon, feeling an embarrassing amount of guilt form within him. He was not sure he _wanted_ something bad to happen to Yao...

The next morning, Yao set the two red fruits down and sat down, waiting for Junjie to wake up. He took one of the fruits and started to eat it, watching the other sleep. He looked so peaceful...it was really cute.

It was a moment later when Junjie began to stir, eyelids fluttering a bit before opening fully. He looked up, finding himself not in his tent... oh, right, he was with... a _dragon_! The night before returned to him and he sat up, blinking with confusion as Yao came into his line of eyesight and he gasped. "I- I didn't dream you! You're _real_!" He really had spent the night with a real dragon!

Yao tilted his head. "I am real," he said, munching on his fruit.

Nodding and chuckling with embarrassment, Junjie said, "I know. It just... _wow_." He shook his head with disbelief. "I never thought I'd sleep next to a dragon..." It was almost scary, even. A few days ago, the thought would have been _terrifying_. But... Yao was not terrifying, so neither was the situation.

Yao smiled. "Well you did," he said, "Eat. We are going somewhere."

"Oh? Where?" Junjie asked, standing up and staring at Yao with curiosity. Where were they going?! He walked over, taking the fruit and biting into it, wincing at the sweetness so early in the morning. It was... shocking, even, he thought with a chuckle.

"To see my family," Yao said, finishing his fruit, "I feel like you need better hospitality than you are getting."

Eyes going wide at this, Junjie shook his head. "I- I can't," But then again... that's what Alfred wanted, right? A whole pack of dragons? He smirked inwardly. "Alright."

Yao tilted his head again, but said nothing. He stood up. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Junjie answered. Good, he would memorize the walk to Yao's family's home. Then he could go back to Alfred and lead the way, and the dragons would be theirs. He chuckled.

Yao left the shelter of the trees and held the leaves open for Junjie. He was excited; he hadn't seen his family since spring.

Junjie followed, looking around for a sign that would help him remember this place. The cliff, he decided. It was high enough up that it would be visible from rather far off, and easy to get to. Good, if he could get to here, he could get to the dragons' pack.

Yao hummed happily as he walked. It was only about twenty minutes away before they reached a gate made of sticks to signify the start of the camp. Yao walked through the entrance, excited.

Staring at the gate, Junjie grinned. He would be sure to tell Alfred all about this, and how to get here. He entered, and looked around. It was similar to his own camp, but... more natural, if that made sense. "So this is your family's pack?" he inquired.

Yao nodded. Immediately a dragon kitten stumbled out of one of the hide tents, followed by two more who attacked it. Yao smiled. "Those are my little siblings," he said. A head popped out of the tent, calling the kittens back.

Junjie smiled and stared at them with amusement, a laugh emitting from him despite himself. He had never see a baby dragon before. A bit of heavy sadness fell over him suddenly - it would be a shame to see them die. To kill them for meat, or ivory, or whatever Alfred wanted with them... "They're adorable," he murmured, tone soft.

Yao swelled with pride. "Xian," he called. The dragon looked at him, then jumped out of the tent, her long black hair swinging around her shoulders. "Yao!" she exclaimed in English, forgetting about the kittens for a moment while she ran to hug Yao.

Staring at the other dragon, Junjie felt himself grow extremely _shy_. Being around one dragon one was thing... but now, he was around many. Unarmed. He swallowed nervously. "Who's this?" he asked, nodding towards the newcomer.

Xian pulled back and looked at Junjie, then at Yao. Yao cleared his throat. "Xian," he said, "This is Junjie. I met him yesterday." Xian smiled and nodded, forgetting how humans usually greet each other. "Hello Junjie!" she said, "I'm Xian, Yao's sister."

"You have a sister?" Junjie asked, glancing towards Yao. He turned back to Xian. "It's, uh... nice to meet you." he greeted. It would be a shame to kill her... to kill Yao's _sister_... He sighed.

"Nice to meet you," Xian repeated, "I am happy to introduce you to our pack, Junjie. Everyone else is out hunting, but they should be back very shortly." She turned to the baby dragons. "These are our newest siblings, Gia, Lion and Rotachi."

Junjie grinned. "They're so cute!" he cried, not caring about his loss of masculinity at the statement. He glanced at Yao and gave him a smile before kneeling down to get a closer look at the kittens.

The kittens sniffed at him curiously, and Rotachi, the red one, started to climb up his leg and into his lap. Yao smiled. "They've grown so much since Spring," he said.

Feeling rather _awkward_ to have a baby dragon crawl up him, Junjie laughed and hesitantly reached out to pet him. "Actually, they're smaller than I would have expected." He chuckled, finding the kitten absolutely adorable.

Rotachi purred at the touch, and suddenly the other kittens wanted in too. They started climbing up Junjie's legs, and Xian reached down to pick them up. "That's enough," she scolded, "Don't crowd the guest."

Junjie laughed. "I don't mind," he assured her, standing up. They were adorable, and harmless, he thought. And definitely not worth killing for something like gourmet meat or fancy jewelry or a nice purse. He sighed, staring at them in an almost wistful manner.

Xian smiled as the kittens struggled to get out of her arms. Yao took Gia, a violet colored female and pet her. "Do you remember me?" he asked. She "meep"d and Yao grinned. Xian said, "Of course they remember you." She turned to Junjie. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine," Junjie assured Xian, smiling. He turned back to Yao. "You really do have adorable siblings." He was lucky, he thought... he had been an only child all his life.

Yao smiled his thanks and they walked to the center of the camp, where a fire pit stood idle with short logs around it for seats. They sat down and let the kittens roam free.

Sitting beside Yao, Junjie turned and said, "You have a wonderful family. Well, what I've seen of it, at least." He could not kill them! He hated the very idea of it, of killing those adorable kittens for _nothing_.

Yao laughed, and Xian smiled bashfully. "Thank you," Yao said, "You haven't seen most of them yet." As if on cue, rustling was heard as the hunting group came back from their mission. There were six of them, two females and four males, all carrying something. The kittens all stood on their back legs, alert and excited for the return of their mother.

Junjie turned, jaw dropping at the sight of the others. "That's the rest of them, then?" he asked, throat going dry. He was unarmed. They could do _anything_ to him. He glanced at Yao nervously, realizing he was putting all of his trust into him now.

The alpha male, a tall dragon who looked quite a bit like Yao though with sharper, more masculine features, stepped forward first, dropping the deer they had killed. "Our son has returned," he said, "And he brings a guest." It was more of an accusation than an observation. Yao stood up and bowed in respect. "Yes Father," he said, "This is Junjie. I met him yesterday."

Junjie, not wanting to be attacked, bowed deeply at the dragon. His face flushed a bit, but he tried to ignore it. "Yes. I'm a friend of Yao's," He explained in a stammer, feeling awfully vulnerable.

The alpha stared for a moment, then looked at the alpha female, who smiled. "Welcome Junjie," she said, bowing in his direction, and her mate followed suit.

Standing upright, Junjie chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry if I'm, ah... intruding. But Yao wanted me to meet his family..." He looked around, smiling awkwardly. "Who I've met so far have... been wonderful, aru. Especially the kittens."

"I am Gene," the alpha female said, "I am the leader of this pack, and this is Far, my mate. I am glad that you were received well. It is a long time since we had a guest. Would you like to stay for a while?"

Shaking his head, Junjie said, "I'm sorry, but I have... what you could call a pack of my own, I suppose. I'm here on a trip with some close friends of mine. I can't stay away too long or they'll get worried." He gave Yao a saddened glance. "But... I'll stay as long as I'm able to, if you'll have me."

Gene nodded. "It would have been a pleasure to have you for dinner and stories," she said, "But that is late at night. Maybe if you can't stay tonight, you would come back?" The other dragons began to take the food (a deer, a few small animals and a bag of fruits and other plants) to the back of the camp where the food storage was.

Junjie nodded at that. "Maybe," He shrugged, thinking for a moment. "I'll have to talk to my, er... leader about it. He'll probably be mad enough that I spent one night away..." He _did_ want to hear the stories, and he wondered what dinner would be like.

Gene nodded again. "I understand," she said, "But it is a pleasure to have you here now. Did Xian give you anything to eat or drink?"

Shaking his head, Junjie answered, "No. I didn't want anything." He smiled. "I really am fine right now. I'm just glad to be here, aru."

Suddenly Yao was attacked with a hug from behind. "Yao!" his brother exclaimed happily, "I missed you!" Yao yelped, trying to push him away. "Dai!" he said, "Get off me!" Gene's smile became forced and she gave them a stern glance. "Boys," she scolded, "Behave." Far smiled and left them, going to greet the kittens that were struggling madly to get out of Xian's arms.

Junjie laughed, turning to Yao's brother. "Hi," he greeted, grinning as he eyed the dragon. It was shocking, how... _human_ they were, despite their true species. Killing them for meat would be no different than killing a human.

Dai grinned and let go of Yao. "Hello!" he said, "How did you meet Yao? Are you two mates?" Yao's eyes immediately went wide and his face turned red.

Yao's face was not the only one flushed. Junjie turned a bright red and he shook his head desperately. "No! We, ah... met yesterday, in the woods. I was just looking around and ran into him." He chuckled, breathing becoming quick.

"Oh," Dai said, not hiding his disappointment. Gene growled and slapped him over the head. "Be respectful!" she scolded. Dai winced. "Sorry Mother," he said, then turned to Junjie, "Sorry Junjie." Yao rubbed his cheeks, trying to rid of his embarrassment.

Shaking his head, Junjie tried his best to swallow embarrassment as he said, "It's alright." He glanced at Yao. It would not be _that_ bad, though, being his mate... NO! He shook the thought away, hating himself for even beginning to consider it.

"Go help skin the meat," Gene said sternly, and Dai reluctantly obeyed. For the first time, she addressed Yao directly. "Yao," she said, "I see you don't have a mate yet. What happened?" Yao sighed. "He got in a fight," he said, "And he lost."

Was she talking about Ivan? Junjie swallowed nervously, hoping nothing else would be explained. What would they think if they knew that he had killed him?!

Gene sighed sadly. "What will I do with you, Yao?" she asked, "If you're always this picky, you'll never find someone." Yao twisted his feet on the ground, not saying anything. She patted him on the back. "You can stay here for tonight, but don't think I'm letting you back into the pack." Yao nodded.

Junjie frowned at this. So Yao had truly been kicked out? It made sense, of course. Everyone here was young... and Yao was not. He was no child, and he should have his own by now. But it felt so wrong, to kick your son out for something like that. Still, he felt it was not his place to say anything.

Gene looked at Junjie and with a brighter tone, said, "We will begin to prepare for lunch. Feel free to explore around the camp and play with the babies. There are three more somewhere around here, probably sleeping in one of the tents."

Three more?! Junjie brightened, excited by the idea. He really liked them, he thought. They were so _cute_! He'd want one of his own, but... that would mean needing a dragon mate, and there was no _way_... _NO_! Once more, he shook the thought away. "Alright, I'll do that. Care to join me, Yao?"

Yao nodded, smiling. Gene smiled dismissively and went to her tent, the largest one at the end of the camp. Xian let go of the babies and stood up to gather up the other three. "I'll go get the others," she said. Yao sat down by the fire pit and held his arms out, to which the kittens scrambled to see him.

Eager to get a chance to play with the kittens as well, Junjie followed, sitting beside Yao and holding a hand out in an almost awkwardly welcoming way. "They really are adorable," he murmured, grinning.

The kittens scrambled into Yao's lap, and Yao gave Lion and Gia to Junjie. "They are," he said, "Lion is the yellow one, and he's a boy. Gia's other one and she's a girl. And this is Rotachi."

Junjie nodded, picking Lion up and staring at his face. He laughed, and pet Gia's head. "I _love_ them," he stated. They just seemed so... _happy_. And fun. And... he was not sure how to describe it, but he could not stop grinning when he was around them. And Yao, for that matter.

"I'm glad," Yao said, holding Rotachi to his face and kissing him. Xian returned with the three others. "This is Fang," she said, setting down a green kitten just a bit bigger than the others, "He was born last year. And these are Guo and Gang, from the year before that." The two other kittens stumbled out of her arms.

Grin widening at this, Junjie looked up at Xian. "Th- thank you. For letting me spend time with them, I mean." He pet Guo's tail, glancing at Yao.

"Well I'll leave you," Xian said, "I need to help prepare lunch." She left, and Yao laughed as Gang jumped into his lap, flapping his wings. "These three have their human forms," he said, "But it takes a lot of energy for them to change."

Oh, right, human forms! Yao had said they got them after about a year. He wondered briefly what they would look like as humans, but dismissed the thought as Fang leaped at him with playful aggressiveness and tore the legs of his pants a bit, much to Junjie's amusement.

Yao laughed. "Feel free to push him away," he said, holding Rotachi out of Gang's reach.

Shaking his head, Junjie pulled Fang closer, much to his dismay, seeing as he let out a growl-like squeak and nipped at him. He let go, but continued to laugh, and his attention went back to Lion, who still sat on his lap, toying with his shirt as if the fabric of it interested him greatly.

"They really like you," Yao said, smiling. Guo sniffed at Gia, who hissed and snapped at him. Yao pulled them apart, murmuring, "Be nice."

Junjie laughed, picking Guo up and into his lap. He squirmed a bit before settling down, eventually resting his head on the human's knee in defeat. "The older ones are more, ah... fiery," he noted, rubbing Guo's wing.

"They are," Yao said, "They also have their Breath. I'm not sure if the little ones do or not." He looked at Rotachi curiously.

Breath? It took a moment for Junjie to think about this before saying, "Then they're more dangerous than they look, aren't they?" Guo snapped at his fingers, to which he gave him a light shove away and rubbed Lion's head.

"A bit," Yao said, "They can shoot their Breath from their mouths if they feel threatened, but it takes a lot of energy so they won't do it unless it's an emergency. Guo and Gang both have fire, and Fang has ice. I don't know about the other three though."

Surprised by this, Junjie asked, "Ice? You guys breathe things other than fire?" Another thing Alfred had been wrong about. He remembered it perfectly - Alfred saying, "And remember, all dragons breathe fire, so naturally you shouldn't have wooden or flammable items nearby when fighting them." Ha, he knew _nothing_, Junjie thought with a smirk.

Yao nodded. "I breathe heat," he said, "I have the ability to form fire but it takes a lot more effort. Dragons can have the Breath of water, poison, cold, and sometimes a Breath that can transform material. This is especially helpful for our clothes."

Junjie stared at the young dragons, shocked at the idea. "I thought you guys... just blew fire," he admitted, shaking his head with disbelief. "Pretty crazy, actually..."

"Yeah," Yao said, "I wish I had something else. But I can't ask for everything."

Lunch had just ended, and Junjie, who out of awkwardness had not eaten much, was wanting something to do. His hunting group was probably worried about him, he thought, but that was the least of his concerns. He turned to Yao, who sat beside him. "Now what?" he asked.

Yao stood up and brushed off his clothes. "We can do whatever you want," he said. Dai snuck up behind Yao and murmured something in dragon tongue, to which Yao's face grew bright red and he turned around and glared at his brother. "Dai!" he yelled, and Dai ran away, only to be chased by Yao.

Junjie chuckled and followed. "What'd he say?" he asked, finding Yao's reaction amusing.

Yao ignored Junjie, managing to grab Dai and tackle him to the ground. They began to wrestle, growling and showing their fangs at each other. Though Yao was older, he wasn't as strong and he ended up on the bottom, struggling to get the better hand. Gene growled and went after the two, yanking them away from each other. "Boys!" she scolded. They both pointed fingers at each other, and Dai whined, "He tackled me!" at the same time as Yao accused, "Dai made fun of me!"

What _had_ he said? Junjie wondered again. What in the world could have caused a reaction like that?! He eyed Yao, a grin on his face with amusement. It was nice, seeing him and his brother... _act like brothers_.

Dai immediately turned on Yao, denying Yao's accusation. Gene shook her head angrily. "I don't care!" she said, "It's causing a disturbance in my camp! If you want to fight then go outside and tear each other's hair out!" Neither of the boys wanted to, so Dai settled with wiggling his fingers at Yao, which was the human equivalent of sticking one's tongue out at another. Yao grimaced at this, but turned away stubbornly, ignoring him.

Junjie laughed and walked over. "Seriously, what'd you say?" he asked Dai, glancing over to Yao with a chuckle. There were so many things about dragon custom that he found extremely amusing.

Yao picked up Gia, playing with her over a ways. Dai grinned. "Nothing," he said, his tone mocking.

"C'mon, you obviously said _something_." Junjie insisted. Yao had been ever so worked up about it, he _had_ to know.

Dai giggled. "He wants to mate with you," he said quietly, glancing at Yao to make sure it wasn't heard.

Eyes going wide at this, Junjie's face flushed. "H- how would you know?" he asked, not liking the sudden fast pace his heart was beating. He glanced at Yao, and felt his cheeks grow only warmer.

Dai grinned, nodding. "I know my brother, that much is sure," he said, "I guess if you needed proof, he never gets all red when that stuff is mentioned, but he did just now and when I first asked if you two were mates."

Forcing himself not to grin, Junjie nodded. "Oh. I... what should I do?" he asked, thinking over the idea of mating with Yao in his mind. He did not dislike the thought, but... it would be so _weird_, having sex with a dragon, he thought.

Dai shrugged. "You don't have to feel obligated," he said, "I mean Yao doesn't even know you know. But this much is sure. Don't mate with him unless you want to be a dragon and be his mate forever. We're not like humans; we mate for a reason." His face grew stern, suddenly concerned for Yao's heart. He didn't want this human to mate with Yao and leave him.

Surprised by the change of tone, Junjie nodded slowly. "I- alright." he murmured. The more he thought about it, the more appealing being with Yao sounded. But it was... weird. And _wrong_. After all, what would Alfred say, if he were to decide he wanted to be Yao's _mate_?

Dai nodded. "Don't worry about it," he said, "I like to tease Yao about it though." He laughed again.

Nodding and forcing a smile, Junjie said, "Yeah, I get it." He folded his arms, and glanced over to Yao. "What should the two of us do? I... I want to spend some time with him, but I'm not sure how." He liked Dai, he decided.

Dai shrugged. "You can walk around the forest, or play a game, or even look for food. You should ask him things, he likes to talk about himself."

Junjie laughed at this. "We'll walk around I guess," he decided, walking towards Yao. "Thanks, Dai!" he called, waving at the other with a chuckle.

Dai smiled and walked away. He liked Junjie, and he hoped things worked out between him and Yao. Yao turned around, hearing Junjie's last statement. He looked at Junjie worriedly. "What did he tell you?" he asked.

"Nothing," Junjie lied. "He just told me that you like to talk about yourself and suggested that we go on a walk. How about it?" He smiled, hoping he was not blushing. His face felt uncomfortably warm, he thought.

Yao looked at Dai worriedly, then put Gia down with the other kittens. "I don't..._like to talk about myself_," he mumbled, "How rude of him to say that." He walked toward the entrance to the camp.

Smiling, Junjie shook his head. "It's fine," he assured the other. "I know what he meant, and I don't think he wanted to hurt your feelings or anything." He stared at Yao for a moment, studying him. "So, are we gonna go on a walk or not?"

"Yeah," Yao said, "It's very pretty in the forest." He walked outside of the camp.

Following, Junjie asked, "Are there any particularly worthwhile trails to follow?" He wanted a nice, relaxing walk. And, he wanted to get to know Yao better. Hopefully both goals could be achieved.

Yao nodded. "There is a trail to the falling lake," he said, "where the water rolls over the cliff. Do you want to go there?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Junjie liked natural surroundings quite a bit. And waterfalls were awfully pretty. This would be nice, he decided.

Yao nodded and headed down that way at a leisurely pace. "Do you miss home?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Junjie said, "Actually, I came here because I was bored of home. Wanted a change of pace." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Yao asked, "I heard that humans like change. That's often why humans come to live with us."

Oh, right, Yao had mentioned that. "Yeah, living with you would be a pretty big change, huh?" he chuckled again, seriously considering the idea.

Yao nodded. "I guess it's quite different than human life," he said, "Though I think it would be boring. At least, the things I hear about humans, they live complicated and complex lives. Dragons are rather simple."

Junjie sighed. "Simple's nice, though! I... might enjoy living with your kind, actually." He gave Yao a smile.

Yao blinked. "Really?" he asked. Suddenly his heart started to beat faster and he stumbled over his words. "Tha-that would b-be fun..."

"It would be," Junjie said softly, smiling still. "Alfred would hate me for it though," he laughed, wanting the sudden awkwardness that had formed to go away.

Yao took a deep breath, wanting to change the subject. "I want to move to the plains," he said, "But I don't know how to live there and I don't know if I would like it."

Junjie thought about this. "The plains? What's it like there?" He liked the sound of it.

"No trees," Yao said, a dream-like look on his features, "Nothing but grass as far as the eye can see. We would tame dogs and horses and other animals. There's also the mountain dragons, who live on the rocks and caves way up high."

Junjie thought about this for a moment, and sighed. "It sounds nice." Pretty, too. Lots of open space and such. He smiled and nodded. "I think we- er, _you_ would like it quite a bit." Why had he almost included himself? He flushed a bit at the thought.

Yao paused, but dismissed Junjie's stumble. "I'm not sure," he said, "I like where we live because much of it is tropical and it is also temperate where the trees change in fall...I heard there is no other forest like it."

"It is rather special," Junjie agreed, looking around. It's the dragons, he thought. Their presence alone created an amazing atmosphere. Without them the forest would be... just another forest. "But the plains could be nice too, aru."

Yao nodded, smiling. "When I used to dream as a child, I would dream that my mate took me around, to the plains, the mountains, the sea. But we always, for some reason, ended up in the tropical part of the forest, which is where we are going now. I guess I'm not as adventurous as I make myself out to be."

Shaking his head, Junjie said, "No, that's not true. You like your home! I understand," He smiled, looking around. It was definitely a home worth loving, too.

Yao smiled half-heartedly. "Do you like the forest from what you've seen of it?" he asked.

"I do!" Junjie answered with a nod. "It's beautiful. Like nothing I've ever seen." He felt a momentary hatred towards Alfred - he had not even entered the forest yet, only patrolled the outside in search of dragons.

Yao's smile turned proud. "It's ancient," he said, "It's been here since the beginning of time, according to our legends. I don't believe that, but I do believe that these trees have seen many summers."

Nodding at this, Junjie looked around. He could easily believe it, the idea of these trees being ancient. Of this little natural world being timeless. And of the dragons... they had the perfect home here. He _really_ liked the forest, he decided.

Yao was silent, looking at the yellow and orange leaves above them. The wind blew through the trees, and a small smile graced Yao's lips at the sound of the leaves brushing against each other.

Junjie watched Yao with interest. He was beautiful, he thought. Amazing looking. _Unreal_. He, as well as the other dragons, had an unexplainable surrealism to them that he was unable to _not_ be drawn towards.

Yao breathed in the smell of autumn contentedly, and looked forward with a smile. He wasn't sure what to say, and didn't focus on it for long.

"So now what? Do we want to keep walking?" Junjie did want to see the waterfall, after all. And he wanted to see the plains and mountains too, now that he thought about it. But that would have to wait for another day.

Yao nodded. "It's not much further until we reach the tropics," he said, "Are you tired?"

Junjie shook his head. "No, this is fun!" he said, stepping closer to Yao. "I really do like this forest, by the way." He admired his surroundings once more.

About five minutes later, the trees started to change. It was a mixture between orange and green, and the leaves on the ground became fewer and fewer, and soon the sound of forest birds was combined with tropical birds.

"Wow it's..." Junjie was not sure what to say, rather shocked by the drastic change in appearance the forest had made. "I see why you'd want to live here. It's amazing,"

Yao smiled. "I don't often come here," he said, "But I should. It's so beautiful once we get deeper into the tropics." The sound of frogs and tropical birds became dominant, and soon the temperate was left behind. "On the other side of this part," Yao said, "Is where we get the worms that help us make clothes."

"Oh?" There were silk worms here, then? Or... something similar? Junjie smiled. "So it's beautiful and useful then, hm?" It really would be a nice place to live. Especially with Yao. N- not that he would want to _live_ with Yao...

Yao nodded proudly. "Did you ever have dreams when you were younger?" he asked after a moment of thought.

Surprised by this question, Junjie slowly nodded. "Y- yeah. Why?" He stared at Yao curiously.

"Did they come true?" he asked, not answering Junjie's question.

"I..." Junjie thought for a moment. "Not really," he finally murmured, rolling his eyes. "But it... doesn't really matter, aru." He eyed Yao once more, wanting to know where he was going with this.

Yao was silent for a moment, and a blanket of sadness fell down upon him. "Are you happy?" he asked.

Happy? Junjie did not know how to answer that question, honestly. "I... guess so," he murmured, shrugging. "I mean, it's not like I'm _sad_..."

Yao nodded, swallowing. A lemur could be heard in the distance. "We're almost to the falling water," he said.

"Great!" Junjie said with a bit too much cheerfulness in his tone, honestly just happy for a subject change.

Soon enough they reached the end of the trees, and walked into a vast open area. There was a small lake with a wide waterfall at the end, and a few dragons playing on the other side of the lake.

Junjie stared, eyes brightening a bit. "It's beautiful," he murmured, looking around with awe. It really was an absolutely amazing place.

Yao walked over to a grassy rock hanging low over the water, and took off his slippers before dipping his feet in the cool water. "My father took me here when I was young," he said.

Leaning down to touch the water with his fingers, Junjie smiled. He looked at Yao. "It's a nice place. I can see it being lots of fun for a young dragon..." He thought back to the kittens from earlier and chuckled.

Yao nodded happily, then leaned down to pull his pants up to his knees so they wouldn't get wet. "This is the one place where dragons meet in peace," he said, "There is an unspoken rule in the forest that here is no place for wars or feuds."

"That's good," Junjie murmured, sitting down at the edge of the water and creating ripples with his finger, staring at the effect. "It has a peaceful feel to it... it's nice."

Yao nodded. "I don't know much about humans," he said, "But I suppose that's one of the things that makes us different. We cherish life."

"Cherish life?" Junjie repeated, frowning. "We do too." It had been a strange thing to bring up, he thought. "Most of us, anyway."

Yao looked at Junjie. "From what I have seen, I could beg to differ," he said.

Well _that_ had been sudden. "What does that mean?" Junjie asked, fingers leaving the water and eyes on Yao in a questioning manner.

Yao shrugged. "I meant what I said," he said, looking into the water. His eyes followed a toad swimming through the shallows.

"If this is about Ivan," Junjie began, eyes narrowing, "I _told_ you it was for self-defense. I didn't want to kill anybody." He folded his arms.

"You did," Yao said, not looking at Junjie.

Growling, Junjie snapped, "So don't be so upset about it!" He rolled his eyes.

"You took his life," Yao said, "And wrangled his body. His face was unrecognizable." A lump formed in his throat and he looked into his lap angrily. He couldn't expect Junjie to understand...

Junjie sighed, trying to control his anger. "He was going to _kill me_. I had no other way to defend myself." He eyed Yao with annoyance. "Besides, you didn't _want_ him to fuck you, right? So I did you a favor, didn't I?"

"You did me _no_ favor!" Yao raised his voice. "I would rather have his children than for him to _die._ And he wasn't going to kill you. Not if you just ran away like I told you."

Looking away now, Junjie snapped, "You're _ungrateful_." He growled and spat, "I did for you what you had wanted for... for _years_. You'd been hiding, hadn't you? From _him_? What I did saved both of us,"

"No it didn't!" Yao said, "It was only a matter of time before I found a mate and he would leave us alone. He was young, too young to be on his own. He would have found someone else as well."

Shrugging, Junjie argued, "He was a cruel creature. And maybe he _deserved_ it, after what he had been doing to you. And what he had obviously planned to do to me." He did not want to die. Why did Yao not understand?!

"No one deserves to die," Yao said, "Even if others would benefit from their death, we are not here to judge others on their life. That is one of the few things the Earth gods lend to us, is our life. They do not _give_ it to us, we have to pay for it. To take someone's life is to take from the Earth gods themselves."

Junjie growled. "You don't understand, Yao." he muttered, shifting so that he facing away from the other.

"I don't," Yao said, "I don't understand why killing is such an easy thing for humans."

"It's not easy!" Junjie insisted. "But when we have to, we have to!" He growled. Yao would die in a heartbeat out here if his mindset was that killing was always wrong.

"You didn't have to," Yao said, "You could have gotten away easily."

Standing up, Junjie turned took a step away. "You don't get it, Yao." he said, shaking his head. He had not come here to be insulted.

Yao didn't answer, but brought his feet up and rested his head on his knees. The image of Ivan's bloodied face and body flashed through his mind yet again.

"I'm leaving," Junjie stated tersely. "Alfred's probably wondering where I went off to." He walked away.

Yao blinked and looked beside him, but didn't follow Junjie. He was too hurt. Why had this happened?

The walk home was long, and full of anger. When Junjie arrived at his camp, Alfred and his brother, a slightly more feminine, quieter boy, both ran over. The former snapped, "Where were you?! Mattie wanted to go hunting with you but when I went to get you you were _gone_!"

Junjie stared at him for a moment, wondering what to say. Slowly, the anger from before flared up inside of him and he replied, "I found the dragon's pack, aru."

Yao sat in Xian's tent, helping care for the babies, when one of Yao's brothers asked what that noise was. Xian and Yao both stuck their heads out, and sure enough, they could hear stomping somewhere outside the camp.

Junjie felt bad. Sort of bad. But not really. Yao did not understand anything. And Alfred (along with the rest of the hunting group) was very, very happy with him. Yes, this was the right choice. He grinned to himself, gripping his rifle tightly and preparing himself for what was about to come.

Gene and Far stepped out of their tent, looking alert. "Humans," Gene said, "No one walks that loudly. Xian, get everyone in my tent." Xian scrambled out of her tent and gathered up the other dragons, pushing them into the alphas' tent. Yao gathered up the little ones, peeking out of his tent worriedly.

As they reached the gates of Yao's family's pack, Alfred turned to Junjie. "This is the place, then?" Junjie nodded, taking a deep breath. He could not think of Yao now. Or Dai. Or the kittens. Damn, especially not the kittens. After all... Alfred would be able to use them to make... meat and jewelry and... such. He sighed, following behind the hunting leader as they entered the camp.

As soon as the humans were visible, Yao disappeared inside the tent, hoping he hadn't been seen. His blood ran cold. That was Alfred. And they had guns. Images of Ivan's bloody scene flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but imagine his parents in the same situation. He shushed the little ones, listening. Outside, Far stepped in front of Gene with a stern look on his face. "And what brings such a large group into our camp?" he asked.

As Alfred saw the dragons, he felt his heart momentarily freeze. They were big. And there were... two. He could take them though, right? He, along with his hunting group? If what Junjie had said was true he had already managed to kill off one. He raised his gun to the larger dragon's head and gave Matthew and Junjie, both who stood directly behind him, a nervous nod.

Far furrowed his brow, not liking the action. "State your purpose!" he insisted, stepping forward. Gene stepped aside and threw open the tent where Yao was sitting. "Get them out of here," she growled. Yao immediately found a hideskin bag and stuffed the kittens in there, ignoring their protests. He took Guo and Gang in his arms since they would not fit, and rushed out of the tent and towards the back of the camp.

Alfred kept his gun and eyes firmly on the large dragons before him. However, Mathew and Leon's attention were drawn quickly to Yao, the latter shooting at him. Junjie sucked in his breath. Mathew followed Leon's lead and shot at Yao and the kittens again, and Junjie turned away, unable to watch. What if they were hit? What if the kittens were shot? But... wasn't that was he supposedly had _wanted_?!

Pain exploded through Yao's arm, and he nearly dropped Guo. He was momentarily blinded by pain, but fear and maternal instincts forced him to sprint away and over the fence. He ran. He ran forever, sobbing and yelling for help but never stopping. His arm screamed for him to stop, as did the kittens, but he couldn't.

Gene wouldn't stand for this. Both she and Far transformed into their beast forms and attacked the humans. Gene was driven to near insanity at the thought of her offspring being killed. She breathed a shot of ice in the humans' direction.

Alfred leaped away and narrowed his eyes. A cocky smirk formed on his lips and he shot at Gene twice in a row, glancing towards Matthew and Leon. "Go after Yao, bring the hatchlings back alive." he ordered, knowing Yao's name thanks to meeting him earlier. "Junjie, stay here with me to fight these ones off,"

Swallowing, Junjie nodded and raised his gun to Far. His aim was shaky and he had trouble pulling the trigger, heart beating faster than it should.

Gene was shot, but barely took notice of it. She breathed ice at Alfred, targeting him now, and attacked him. Far dodged the gun and thus the bullet, then went at Junjie's leg, latching onto it and biting down as hard as he could. The others held each other in the back tent, shaking.

Junjie screamed out, the pain in his leg too intense for him to even remember that he held a gun in his hands. Alfred, however, growled and shot directly at Far's head, eyes narrowing once more. He glanced up at Junjie. "Shoot, you dumbass!" he spat, aiming once more at Gene.

Leon and Matthew followed after Yao. "He's hurt, so he'll probably be running pretty slowly." Leon stated. Matthew gave a preoccupied nod and ran forward. "Just make sure the kittens are in one piece," the Canadian reminded, gun forward so that he could shoot at Yao the first chance he got.

Far dropped off Junjie's leg, lying still on the ground. Gene shot ice at Alfred's face. Suddenly a scream came from the back of the camp and Xian, Dai and the three other younger siblings scrambled out, shocked at the death of their father. One by one they turned into beasts and attacked.

Shivering with both pain and... an emotion he was unable to place, Junjie held the gun to the dragon closest to him. It was Dai, wasn't it? He felt his heart sink, and a deep feeling of guilt wash over him. No, he couldn't think that way now. Alfred, however, had no regrets, and, even as he fought, was looking quite triumphant about the death of Far.

Finally, Leon got closer to Yao. "Get over here, dragon!" he called. Matthew raised his gun, ready to shoot.

Yao panicked, and only ran faster. Fear was coursing through his veins unlike that he had ever felt in his life.

Dai flew at Alfred, snarling. He blew fire directly in his face, latching onto his body. Xian went for Junjie, followed by her little sister.

Alfred was down, Junjie decided. Even if he was still alive (which he was honestly not sure of), there was no way he could still fight. Instead, he focused his attention on Xian and her sister. He held the gun at them but still refused to shoot, not sure what was stopping him so.

It was Leon who caught up with Yao, grabbing him by the hair. "Give us the babies," he hissed, Matthew running forward and pointing the gun directly at the dragon's head.

Yao yelped, dropping Guo and Gang to his horror.

Gene, having taken a few seconds to recover from the shot, went after Junjie from the backside, tackling him to the ground.

Matthew was quick to grab both kittens by the tail, picking them up. "Why'd Al want _these_?" he spat, yanking on Guo's wing. Leon shrugged and turned to Yao. "Turn to your dragon form," he ordered. "We want your dragon body, not _this_."

Heart growing heavier with each passing second, Junjie felt a burning numbness flow through him. He tried weakly to fight back, but decided it was futile. That was, until a gunshot came flying right over Gene's head. Alfred stood up, burnt and badly injured, and possibly dying, but not finished yet.

Gene growled, but before she could move, Dai yelled, "Everyone attack!" All at once, all five of the young dragons went at Alfred.

Yao shook his head, whimpering helplessly. He wasn't too far from the neighboring dragon pack... suddenly he let out a loud, high-pitched screech, calling for help.

"Stop!" It was too much for Junjie. He threw his gun down, and took a step back. Alfred took a few rough, very uneven breaths before snapping, "What?! Don't _stop_!" He turned shooting at Dai.

Leon winced at the sound. "Shut up," he snapped, punching the dragon. Matthew held both kittens in one hand now and used the other to grab the bag of the rest from Yao. "These are ours now. We'll take good care of them." He smirked. Although he did not know it, Alfred's major plan for them was to start a dragon _farm_ with the kittens he now held.

Yao's cry died down and he started to sob, giving up. His family was probably dead and bloody, and he was going to be as well.

Dai fell, but the four others still attacked. They blew fire, ice, and poison at him, fear overtaking them all. Gene glared at Junjie, stepping toward him and preparing to attack again.

Tears formed in Junjie's eyes, much to his own embarrassment. "I don't want to attack you," he told Gene, eyeing her nervously. He held no gun - if she _did_ attack, he would have no way of defending himself. "W- where are the kittens?"

A smirk formed on Leon's face. "Now turn into a dragon so I can kill you. We can't do anything with a human." Matthew held all of the dragon babies now, inspecting them and murmuring words of disgust at them along the lines of "ugly" and "annoying".

Yao shook his head quickly, refusing to give them what they want.

Gene did attack, jumping on Junjie and pushing him to the ground. "Call off your human," she growled.

Nodding, Junjie took a deep, shaky breath. "I will," he promised, trying to sit up beneath Gene's claws. "Alfred!" he called. "Stop it! You can't win this," Alfred, however, was no longer listening to a word. He was in agonizing pain and hardly able to aim straight anymore, but he continued, shooting at the dragons, a crazed expression on his face. He was going _mad_, Junjie thought.

Leon growled and pointed his gun to the bag of kittens. "It's either them, or you," he said. It was an empty threat, really - Alfred wanted the kittens, not Yao. But the dragon did not know that.

Yao sobbed, but he was beyond caring. He didn't change, fear taking hold of his body. Suddenly Matthew's gun was taken away, and soon Leon's. Two tall figures appeared behind them.

Xian jumped up and bit at Alfred's throat, her body screaming in pain.

Junjie leaped for his gun, and, in a final moment of something similar to madness, shot at Alfred. He did not wait to see the results of this insane movement, turning and shooting at Leon as well. The short cry that came from the latter showed that this had resulted in his desired outcome. Matthew was out of his range, but he hoped that the dragons would take care of him as well.

Speaking of Matthew, he still held the bag of kittens. "Stay back!" he screeched. "Stay back or I'll kill all of them," He had no gun but... they were weak and small, he was sure he could find a way.

The two new dragons glared at Matthew. "Leave the offspring," one said, his accent marbled. Giving the gun to the other, he stepped forward and over Yao's body.

Matthew shook his head, forcefully pulling one of the kittens out of the bag. It was Lion, but he had no way of knowing their names. A hand wrapped around his neck. "I'll kill it," he warned, tone shakier.

The kittens! Junjie's whole body filled with dread and he limped forward, leg aching and feeling as though it was about to fall off. Surely he would never be able to walk straight again. "Matthew!" he screamed. "D- don't hurt them!" Either Matthew did not hear him or did not pay attention, for his grip on the kitten's neck remained.

Yao yelped, covering his eyes. The dragon ran forward and shoved Matthew over, trying to slap the baby from Matthew's hands.

Junjie made it over and held his gun towards the Canadian human. "Let go of the dragon," he said. Matthew growled and shook his head, muttering something to himself and pulling Lion closer still. The dragon let out a squeak of pain, choking as it tried desperately to pull out of the human's grip. Junjie's hands clenched into fists.

The dragon growled deeply and cuffed Matthew over the head repeatedly, his blows growing stronger with anger and determination. Yao's eyes grew droopy and he let his head drop.

Matthew was taken care of, Junjie decided. Ignoring him and silently praying that the kittens were alright, he ran to Yao. "Are you okay?" he asked, fingers tenderly touching above the gunshot on his arm.

Yao jerked, his face suddenly growing fearful again when he saw Junjie. The other dragon who had come to help stepped forward, placing a hand on Junjie's shoulder. "Do not crowd him," he said. The first dragon picked up the babies and looked to make sure they were alright.

Junjie nodded and took a step back. "Yao, are you alright?" he asked softly, worry in his eyes. He turned to the other dragons. "Are the kittens okay? Is... is Matthew..." He swallowed.

The dragon picked Yao up and began to carry him to the camp, and the other followed with the babies. They said nothing to Junjie, not knowing where he stood.

Following, Junjie found his foot hurting more and more with each second. But that did not matter. What mattered were the kittens, and _Yao_. He threw his gun to the ground as he continued to walk back towards what remained of the camp.

The dragons carried Yao and the babies into the camp. Gene was huddled over Dai, who was unconscious, and Xian was checking the others for wounds though she had one of her own. Blood was scattered across the camp, and lay in pools around Far and Dai.

Junjie followed into the camp, trying his best to run over to Yao. He turned to the dragon carrying him. "Is he going to be alright? He wasn't hurt, right?" At least the kittens looked fine - although Lion was very shaken.

The dragon nodded. "We will care for him." Just then a few more new dragons appeared, looking warily in the camp. They soon began to pour in, each taking a look at the wounded dragons. A small female walked up to Junjie. "Do you wish for help?" she asked, pointing to Junjie's leg.

Nodding, Junjie looked down at his injury. "If... you're willing to help me, I... would appreciate it..." He did not deserve it. After all, this entire thing had been _his_ fault.

The girl nodded and walked forward, pulling Junjie's leg up to inspect the wound. A voice spoke up, "Everyone, gather as many health supplies as you deem fit from your camp, and bring them here. We will treat this pack and I, along with a few from my pack and anyone else who wishes to help, will stay here until they are able to live normally again."

"You don't need to help," Junjie murmured, sighing and gently touching the wound he had received. "This was all my fault, you should be tending to the innocent. I... don't deserve this at all." He looked away, wondering if Yao was alright.

The girl didn't look at him, but pulled some leaves from her bag and began to squeeze juice from them to place on Junjie's wound. "You are wounded," she said, "We will help those who need it."

Junjie nodded and sighed, wincing slightly at the feeling. "Alright." He paused for a moment. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Heal," the girl said, "I am Tulip, you know, the human name for the flower. I'll be back with the rest of the supplies." She disappeared amongst the group of dragons.

For some reason, Junjie had been allowed to spend the night. He could not understand it. He did not _deserve_ it! He had been the reason this had happened, why were they showing him anything close to mercy? Now, it was early the next morning, and he had awoken with an awful feeling of _guilt_ within him. He sat up and looked around, sighing at the sight of the ruined camp.

Yao sat up in his tent, drinking the soup that had been made for him. His arm was bandaged, and it didn't hurt as much as it should have, thanks to special remedies from the other packs. It was amazing how all the packs came together at a time like this. The day before, nearly every alpha in the forest had come by to offer help and see what had happened.

Where was Yao? Junjie wondered. He got up, wincing at the slight pain in his leg (although it was much lesser than earlier), and began to look around. Finally he found him in his tent. Hesitantly, he stepped inside. "Yao?" he called, feeling shame fill him as he saw the other.

Yao blinked, setting down his bowl. "Good morning," he said, "I hope you slept well." He didn't want to bring up the day before...

"I did," Junjie answered softly, stepping in and walking over to the dragon. "H- How do you feel?" He smiled, chewing on his lower lip.

"Well," Yao said, "My arm hurts a bit but I'm able to do things now. Did you eat?"

Shaking his head, Junjie answered, "Not yet," He probably would later. But right now he was focused on _Yao_. And he was much too guilty to be able to stomach anything.

"You should," Yao said, "Kaila makes amazing soup. You should try it." He picked up the bowl and began to spoon the soup into his mouth again.

Junjie nodded. "I will, then." Later, once he felt as though things were at least a bit better between him and Yao. "So... anything on your mind?" he asked awkwardly.

Yao took a deep breath. "Not particularly," he said.

Another nod. "Maybe that's for the best. Having too many thoughts on your mind can be... difficult." Speaking of difficult, this conversation was that, to the _extreme_. Junjie swallowed.

Yao nodded. "Song's pack brought their kittens here," he said, "They've been playing with our little ones."

Junjie grinned at that. "That's great!" He paused, suddenly growing worried. "They're all... okay, right?" Lion had been handled rather roughly, and he had no clue what had happened with the others.

Yao nodded. "They're fine," he said, "They're being spoiled by the other dragons since Mother can't care for them yet."

Sighing with relief, Junjie nodded. "That's good," he murmured, thinking for a moment. The kittens and Yao were fine. But their father was dead, Dai was badly injured, and their camp was destroyed. "I..." He looked down at his feet, face heating up with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Yao. about... everything."

"Don't," Yao warned, "Just...don't." He looked into his soup.

Not understanding, Junjie took a deep breath and stepped back. "D- don't what?" he asked quietly.

Yao sighed and sipped at his soup again. He set it down, and looked at it for a moment before standing up and leaving the tent, not saying a word to Junjie.

Junjie frowned. Things were not better between them, he thought. Not one bit. And they probably never would be. After all, _look what he had done_! He sighed to himself and walked out, looking around at the ruined camp.

Yao greeted the other dragons in the camp, saying that he was going to take a walk.

Slowly, Junjie approached Yao once more. "Mind if I go with you?" he asked, having a feeling he would be denied. Still, maybe this was his chance to fix things.

"Of course," Yao said, glancing back at Junjie. He walked into the autumn forest, looking around. It was so...normal. Everything was the same as yesterday, despite the horror that it had seen.

Junjie smiled. "Thank you," he murmured, trying to catch up despite the pain in his leg. "It... looks beautiful, aru. The forest, I mean." He sighed, looking around with a mournful expression on his face.

Yao nodded. "It is," Yao said, "Like always."

Smiling, Junjie said softly, "You have an amazing home, Yao. This place... it's probably the most magical place I've ever been to." He shook his head and sighed sadly once more.

Yao nodded. He didn't know what he could say that wouldn't hide malice, so he kept quiet.

He did not like it, the awkwardness, Junjie thought. He stared at Yao for a long while before saying, "You were really brave. During the attack, you... risked your life for the kittens."

"It was either my life or theirs," Yao said, "They're more valuable than I am."

"That's not true," Junjie argued. "You're completely valuable. But the kittens are too. And the fact that you all made it... I couldn't be happier." He smiled slightly.

Yao nodded. "Hopefully nothing like that will happen again," he said.

Junjie nodded. "It won't," he promised. No one could find this place without help. The only way Alfred had was because of him. "You're going to be safe here from now on."

Yao nodded, looking at the ground. He stopped when he heard footsteps behind them, and turned to find Lyel, one of the dragons who came to help them. "Yao," he said, "May I speak with you?"

Staring at the newcomer for a moment, Junjie took a step back, giving Yao and Lyel more space to talk amongst themselves. He wondered what the other wanted.

Yao looked at Junjie, then at the other. "Lyel," he said, giving a small bow, "How may I help you?"

"No need to be formal," Lyel said, "I actually came to ask you something of the sort. You know that my pack was killed years ago and I have been living on my own." Yao nodded. Lyel continued, "I heard that you were looking for a pack of your own now. Would you consider me as a suitable mate?"

At this, Junjie sucked in his breath and felt his face flush. He was proposing? To _Yao_?! He frowned, for some reason really, really disliking this. However, he kept quiet, watching with anger and interest.

Yao's eyes widened. "Lyel!" he exclaimed, "But you're such an honored dragon! Surely you need a more...qualified mate."

Lyel shook his head. "It would be nothing but a pleasure to have a young and beautiful one as you," he said, "I already have a camp, and you wouldn't need to struggle during the coming winter for food and shelter."

Yao thought about this. It was...unbelievable. Lyel wasn't much older than him, but he had already lived through the life and death of his first mate and offspring...such an experienced mate was too much to ask for, in Yao's opinion. But still, he wasn't sure if he wanted to accept.

Junjie swallowed nervously, not liking this one bit. He didn't want Yao to mate with this dragon. He wanted... what _did_ he want?! Yao? His face flushed and he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Yao looked down. "I'm sorry," he said, "I don't think I'm going to take your offer." He regretted the words as soon as he said them. What was he _thinking_, turning down an offer like this?! "I can't say I won't change my mind..."

Lyel nodded. "I understand," he said, "If you do happen to change your mind though, you know where my camp is." They bowed to each other, and Yao watched Lyel depart with a regretful expression.

Slowly, Junjie walked up to Yao. "Why did you refuse?" he asked, ashamed of how very relieved he was. "I mean... it... was a great offer, wasn't it?"

Yao stared at the place where Lyel had been. "I don't know," he said, "I just...didn't like him. I do, he's such a kind dragon and he would take very good care of me...but..."

"But what?" Junjie inquired, not quite understanding. He was glad Yao had refused, but... he was not sure _why_. After all, wasn't that what he had wanted? A mate?

"I don't know," Yao said, "I just didn't want to." He looked around, a sudden boredom hitting him. He wanted to be away from this place. "I'm leaving," he said quietly.

Frowning, Junjie repeated, "Leaving? Wh- why?" He followed, still limping on his injured leg. He had a feeling it would be at least somewhat injured forever.

"I don't want to be here anymore," he said, "I'm going away, at least for a while. To the plains, and I will buy a horse from the dragons there and I will learn to ride it." He nodded, smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever.

There was panic in Junjie for some reason. "I- I'll go with you!" he suggested in an almost eager manner. "I've ridden horses on hunting trips before, I... I could teach you." He swallowed and smiled hopefully.

Yao nodded. "We can buy two horses then, and ride them all the way to the ocean." He started walking, stars in his eyes.

Junjie smiled. "Yeah. And explore all over the place, like you wanted." What was he agreeing to?! Was he really considering running off with Yao? And yet... the idea sounded awfully appealing, now that he thought about it.

Yao nodded eagerly, setting off towards the end of the forest.

It had been about two weeks. Maybe longer. Junjie was honestly not sure now, it was not like he had a way of keeping track of time out here. The dragons they met had been exceptionally nice, and seemed happy to have new neighbors, for they happily sold them two horses and let them keep an old tent. It was not much, but it was... nice, Junjie thought. And the plains were just as beautiful as Yao had described earlier.

It was midday now, and Junjie was currently spending time with the horse he had claimed as his, a dark brown stallion.

Yao checked on the buffalo hide he had lain out for drying. It took considerably less time to dry than it did in the forest. Even in the chilly wind, the constant sun gave them much difference.

Turning and spotting Yao not far from him, Junjie smiled. "Yao!" he called. "Come over here!" He had something he had been meaning to ask for a while now.

Yao headed over to Junjie and the horses. "Yes?" he asked.

Smiling, Junjie felt his face warm a bit. Was he blushing? Damn, that was bad. He swallowed and asked, "You like it here, right?" That was a good beginning question, he thought.

Yao tilted his head, noticing Junjie's strange expression. "I do," he said, "I would like to live here for a while."

"Do you like it here... with me?" Junjie continued on, face reddening even more so. He looked at the horse, not wanting to look at Yao as he spoke.

Yao looked down, thinking. "I like your company, if that's what you mean," he said, his face also turning red.

Swallowing hard at this, Junjie ran a hand through the horse's mane. "So you'd want... to stay with me, then...?" Even though he had killed his father? And nearly destroyed his entire family?

Yao looked around the plain, taking a deep breath. "Yes," he said.

"Didn't you tell me... multiple times that... you want a... a mate?" Junjie's face felt as though it was _on fire_ now. He looked at his feet and practically _shook_ with anticipation.

Yao took in a breath. "Yes," he said.

There was silence. Junjie thought carefully over everything, wondering if this was what he wanted. After all, Dai... had said he had to plan to mate for life. And that he had to stay with Yao forever. But... that did not sound like a bad idea at all. He smiled a bit and stared at Yao once more. "So will you... be _my_ mate, then, Yao?"

Yao couldn't breathe for a few seconds. He stared in shock. Was this really happening? "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Junjie answered with a deep breath. He was not sure he could believe what he was saying, and he half regretted it, but... no, he wanted this, he decided. He _really_ liked Yao. A lot.

A few seconds later, Yao managed to gasp and let out a shaky breath. "Okay," he said, his hands shaking.

A sigh of relief escaped Junjie. "And that way I could... make up for everything. I know it won't fix things, but..." But what? He wanted to be with Yao, and he did not want what he had done to his family to be what he was remembered for. In his opinion, the situation was perfect.

Yao nodded, a smile coming to his lips. "I would like that very much," he said.

Not sure what else to do with himself, Junjie nodded and limped (yes, his leg was still injured, although it did not hurt much at all anymore) over to Yao, pulling him into a hug. "Then it's settled?"

"Yeah," Yao said, hugging Junjie back, "You can be my mate." He smiled. How had this happened?! He hadn't expected Junjie to actually return his feelings...he was a human!

Junjie gave Yao a squeeze. "So we'll start a pack. That's what you wanted, right? And we'll travel all over the place, and go and visit your family's pack sometime... maybe let the kittens play together." His insides seemed to burst with excitement as he processed the idea - he and Yao were going to have kittens of their own!

Yao laughed, burying his face in Junjie's shoulder. "Amazing," he said.

Nodding, Junjie answered, "Yeah..." He sighed, and, rather hesitantly, pressed a kiss to Yao's forehead. He had never kissed him before... he liked it though, despite the simplicity of the gesture.

Yao grinned. "I will prepare you our first supper," he said, "A tradition amongst dragons for the mother to prepare a meal for their mate."

Mother... Yao was going to be a mother... Junjie smiled and nodded. "Alright, that sounds good." He was _extremely_ happy. Happier than he should be, perhaps. But... the idea of it, of being Yao's mate, of having _kittens_... it was so _wonderful_!

Yao looked around frantically, making sure everything was in place. He had ridden to the neighboring pack to borrow cooking supplies, and they obliged happily, congratulating him on finding a mate. Taking the cooking advice from the other pack, Yao managed to pull together a full meal, with seasoned buffalo, soup and smoked berries, apparently very popular with the prairie dragons.

Junjie sat outside, mind filled with thoughts. He was so... excited, really. He could hardly believe it, that he and Yao were _mates_. He was so happy, too! He really did like Yao, and he was happier than ever to be with him.

Once Junjie's plate, bowl and cup of water had been properly set, he called Junjie over to the fire pit. It was growing dark, but the fire lit the camp and kept it warm. He sat on the ground by the fire, eagerly waiting.

Walking over, Junjie's gaze was immediately on Yao. "So everything's prepared?" he asked. It felt sort of bad, honestly - he would have liked helping prepare the meal. But this was an important custom that he did not want to get involved in.

Yao nodded, grinning. He pointed to Junjie's plate. "There's the food," he said, "I worked hard on it. Tell me what you think!"

A smile formed on Junjie's lips. "You did an amazing job," he complimented, sitting beside Yao. He had not tasted it yet, of course, but it _looked_ wonderful. "Th- thank you, aru."

Yao smiled proudly. "You are welcome," Yao said.

Hesitantly (for reasons he was unsure of), Junjie tried a bite of the prepared food. After chewing and swallowing, he turned to Yao with a grin. "It tastes amazing too," He wrapped an arm around the dragon in a playful manner.

Yao laughed, proud of himself. He hadn't prepared such a meal in a long time, and he was glad it was decent enough. "Thank you," he said.

"I'm... really happy about all of this," Junjie stated, taking another bite of food. He stared at Yao, admiring him. He was now a mate to a dragon!

"I'm glad," Yao said, "I'm happy too...honestly I didn't think you would like me!"

Surprised by this, Junjie asked, "Why not?" He loved Yao. A lot. He was beautiful, and kind, and unique and... definitely worthy of being his mate.

"You're a human," Yao said, "What were the chances you wanted to mate with me?"

Junjie shrugged. "Dunno. But I like you, and I want to mate with you, so why does it matter?" He chuckled and yanked teasingly on Yao's horn.

Yao laughed. "It doesn't," he said.

After taking another bite of food, Junjie said, "So... how does it work? Being mates, I mean..." He was excited, but now that he thought about it... it was rather nerve-wracking.

Yao took a few berries from the pot and ate them. "According to our tradition, at least in the forest, we mate once on the night of the first supper, then again after breakfast the next morning. Not much is usually said, since everyone in the forest knows the tradition. Then I suppose the two begin preparing their camp for winter."

'S- So we mate tonight, then?" Why was he suddenly nervous? Junjie swallowed. He did not dislike the idea _at all_, but... it was not like he had ever had sex with a dragon before, and the thought was... extremely... strange, to say the least.

Yao nodded, taking some more berries. He saw Junjie's expression and stopped. "What is wrong?" he asked.

Junjie shook his head. "Nothing, I just... it's a pretty big deal, isn't it?" He had had sex _once_ before, and it had been with a girl, which had been years ago now. And now... it was with his _mate_, who was a _dragon_. "I'll be fine, I promise." A nervous laugh.

Yao nodded. "A night to remember all our lives," he said, looking into the fire.

That did _not_ do anything to make him less nervous. Junjie swallowed and nodded. "Yeah..." It would be good, he told himself. He loved Yao, and... he had to do this if he wanted kittens, right?

Yao smiled. It was supposed to hurt, mating...but he had been preparing for this for years.

"When?" he asked suddenly, hoping it did not sound too... eager. Junjie chuckled, a blush spreading over his cheeks. "I mean... when will we... you know...?"

Yao looked at Junjie. "Whenever you're ready," he said.

Well, best to get it over with, Junjie decided. He finished up the rest of his meal before turning and saying, "N- now, then?" He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this. He wanted to be with Yao, and he wanted kittens.

Yao nodded, standing up. "You're scared," he noticed, tilting his head.

Junjie stood up as well and sighed. "I am," he admitted. "But I'm also excited. I want to do this. I just... I don't know." He shrugged, and smiled a bit.

Yao walked forward and took Junjie's hands in his own. "There's nothing to be scared of," he said, "It's me."

The smile on Junjie's lips widened. "I know," he answered, taking a deep breath. "So where... are we going to go?" he asked, face reddening once more.

Yao said nothing but led Junjie into the tent. They only had for a bed two buffalo pelts under a hideskin blanket Yao had brought, but it was soft enough. He sat down on the bed and pulled on Junjie's arm, encouraging him to do the same.

Junjie sat down, staring at Yao for a moment. He took a deep breath and slowly extended a hand, cupping Yao's face. Leaning in, he gently kissed him on the lips.

Yao kissed back, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Junjie's lips on his own.

Rather slowly, Junjie wrapped an arm around the dragon and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He gained a bit of confidence. He loved Yao. A lot. He could do this.

Yao opened his mouth as well, though he didn't know where it was going. He knew about kisses, but he also knew that humans put more into mating than dragons did...

With Yao's mouth open, Junjie felt as though he had been given permission to go a bit further. He pressed his tongue into Yao's mouth, running it all over the other and seemingly exploring it.

Yao hummed in surprise, but didn't pull away. It felt...nice. He leaned into Junjie, wrapping his arms around the other.

Junjie continued the kiss, enjoying it quite a bit now. After a moment, however, he pulled away, panting ever so softly. "How was that?" he asked.

Yao smiled. "That was fun," he said, "I didn't know you could do that..."

"Oh?" Junjie chuckled. What else was Yao in the dark about? Perhaps this night would actually end up being interesting. And fun. Yes, he could enjoy this, he decided.

Yao giggled, lying back on the bed and pulling Junjie with him. "You're good at it," he said.

Junjie laughed at this. "I'm glad," he answered. "You'll like this, aru," he promised, feeling nervous but trying to hide it now. He kissed Yao on the nose. "Take your clothes off, alright?"

Yao began to undo the latches on his robes, then sat up a bit to pull them off. He pushes his pants off and threw the clothes aside, then turned over onto his stomach and spread his legs to the side, moving his tail to give Junjie best access.

"Whoa there, no need to rush," Junjie ran a hand down Yao's tail. "Get on your back, okay?" Dragons probably mated differently than humans did... oh well, Yao would just have to give this a chance.

Yao furrowed his brow, then slowly turned back around and looked up at Junjie questioningly.

Junjie smiled and leaned forward, gently biting down on Yao's collarbone and sucking. Yao seemed so _confused_, he thought with amusement. He would like this eventually, though. He would just need to figure out how it all worked.

Yao gasped, moving to push Junjie away but stopped, closing his eyes. That felt...interesting.

Glad that Yao had not stopped him, Junjie sucked a bit harder, a hand moving to roam over his belly and sides. He moved upwards and bit at his neck, lapping and sucking at the flesh.

Yao sighed, turning his head to give Junjie better access. That felt so good...

Oh good, now Yao seemed to be enjoying himself. Junjie smirked to himself as he moved lower now, kissing his chest and shoulders.

Yao looked at Junjie, breathing through his mouth. He wanted to say something, but tradition told him to keep quiet.

Perhaps out of eagerness, the hand on Yao's stomach moved lower, until it found his cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and stroked it gently, continuing to shower his chest and shoulders with light kisses.

Yao gasped, laying his head back. Junjie really _was_ good at this, compared to how young dragons did this.

Junjie smiled inwardly, glad Yao was enjoying himself. He moved up once more, placing a kiss on Yao's forehead. "You're amazing, Yao," he murmured.

Yao took a shaky breath. "Thank you," he breathed.

A chuckle escaped Junjie's lips. "So now what?" he asked, running a hand through Yao's hair, moving to stroke the base of his right horn.

Yao smiled, a purr forming in his throat. Trying to gather himself enough to speak, he said, "We actually mate now?"

"Alright," Junjie laughed, kissing Yao on the nose. "Spread your legs, alright? This might hurt at first..."

"Should I get on my stomach?" Yao asked, a bit confused.

Junjie thought for a moment. "No, stay on your back." He liked that position more, he decided.

Yao nodded and spread his legs apart, hoping it was correct.

A reassuring smile traveled over Junjie's lips. "Alright, just trust me, okay?" He knew what he was doing... kind of. He knew how it worked, and he had done it with a girl before, so... this would not be _too_ hard, right?

Yao nodded, taking a deep breath.

Alright... males would have to be stretched before penetration, right? Junjie frowned, hoping he would be capable of doing this. Hesitantly, he licked his fingers, coating them with a thin layer of saliva, before pressing one into Yao's entrance.

Yao shivered and took in a sharp breath. He grabbed onto Junjie's arms, looking up at him.

Junjie smiled down at Yao and gave him a reassuring nod. "It's alright," he murmured, thrusting the finger gently now.

Yao breathed heavily for a moment. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Ah... preparing you," Junjie answered, not sure how else to explain. He added a second finger, spreading them apart and continuing to thrust.

Yao grimaced. "For what?" he asked, wishing Junjie would just begin already.

Surprised that Yao seemed so... unhappy, Junjie answered softly, "I... just don't want it to hurt, aru." He angled his thrusts now in hopes of finding Yao's sweet spot.

Feeling his entrance start to moisten, Yao shivered again. When Junjie's fingers hit his prostate he jumped, opening his mouth in surprise.

Junjie frowned. "Wh- what's... that?" he asked, motioning towards Yao's entrance. Males didn't... do _that_, did they? He was not sure, but he did not think so. He added a third finger and thrust all three.

Yao whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. His legs spread further apart.

Realizing that in the state Yao was in he would not get an answer, Junjie chuckled and rolled his eyes, continuing to thrust the digits a bit before pulling them out. "Uh... there. Is that... okay?" he asked, suddenly growing nervous again.

Yao's breath was shaky as he opened his eyes to look at Junjie. "I don't know," he said, "Dragons don't usually do that...I don't think."

"Oh," Well now Junjie felt _embarrassed_. Oh well, Yao had not disliked it, he thought, so at the very least he had not _hurt_ him. "Well, then I guess we can continue..." He began to undress himself.

Yao's tail swished in entertainment as he watched Junjie undress. He really was attractive. Were all humans like that?

Noticing Yao watching, Junjie felt his face redden a bit. He chuckled and finished, now totally bare in front of the dragon.

Yao smiled. "I like you," he said, reaching out to touch Junjie's chest lightly.

Junjie smiled at this. "I like you too," he answered playfully. "That's why you're my mate, aru." A laugh.

Yao laughed as well. "Should I get on my stomach _now_?" he asked, tilting his head.

"No," Junjie sighed. "You'll be fine in the position you're in, I promise." He leaned forward to pet Yao's stomach.

Yao nodded, getting comfortable and spreading his legs again. "I'm ready" he said

Junjie smiled. "Good," he said. He touched Yao's tail, staring at the dragon in an admiring manner, before leaning forward and grabbing Yao's legs, keeping them apart.

Yao watched in anticipation, then looked up at Junjie, nodding.

Nodding back, Junjie swallowed, forcing the rest of his nervousness away, before thrusting into the dragon. He groaned, his grip on Yao's legs tightening.

Yao closed his eyes tightly, shivering at the feeling. It didn't hurt...he had expected it to.

"Are you okay?" Junjie asked, thrusting forward and into Yao a bit further. "It... doesn't hurt too much or anything, right?"

Yao shook his head, swallowing. He shifted around a bit underneath Junjie.

Taking a deep breath, Junjie pulled out, before rather forcefully slamming back in. He repeated the motion once more and groaned, eyes slipping shut.

Yao cried out, grabbing the blanket beneath him. He lay his head back and gasped slightly.

Hoping that that had been a cry of pleasure and _not_ pain, Junjie slowed down a bit, allowing his thrusts to gain a gentle but still rather forceful rhythm. Yao felt _good_, he thought. This whole experience felt good.

Yao panted, squeezing his eyes shut. It felt so amazing, and overwhelming...He swallowed, then let out a groan, arching his back.

"You're _beautiful_," Junjie murmured, carefully letting go of Yao's leg to touch his member. He began to stroke it in time to his thrusts, which were gradually speeding up now.

Yao moaned in the soprano, nearly writhing underneath Junjie with pleasure. He wrapped his leg around Junjie's torso for support.

Junjie let out a rather loud groan of pleasure as he felt himself already close. He loved this, and he _loved_ Yao. His hand moved faster along Yao's cock, as well as his thrusts.

Yao didn't think he could take it anymore. This all felt too amazing-more than he ever expected.

He was unable to even _process_ anything anymore. Junjie closed his eyes once more, taking shallow, quick pant-like breaths as his thrusting began to lose rhythm and become rather desperate.

Yao couldn't stop moaning, gripping the blanket almost painfully. He instinctively bucked his hips up against Junjie's.

Finally, Junjie realized he could take no more. With a rather loud moan and a cry of what he had intended to be Yao's name, he came, spilling his seed into the other.

Yao gasped when he felt Junjie cum inside of him. It wasn't long until he came as well, crying out in bliss.

Junjie pulled out and, quite promptly, collapsed on top of the other. He panted heavily, leaning to kiss Yao on the chin.

Yao swallowed and panted, then he laughed breathily. He wrapped his arms around Junjie, giving him a hug.

Nuzzling into Yao's neck, Junjie laughed as well. "I love you, Yao," he said with a grin.

Yao hummed in agreement, leaning his head on Junjie's. He was so content... he knew then that he had made the right choice.


	23. Lost his Memory

The nurse walked out into the waiting room. "Mr. Wang," she called, not even trying to pronounce the first name.

Junjie sat up, a look of worry on his face. Damn, he had to pay more attention to the road next time. Not that it was _his_ fault - that fucking car had come out of nowhere! "That's me," he said, chewing on his lower lip a bit.

The nurse nodded, motioning to follow her. She led him through the hallways. "According to our records," she said, "Yao doesn't have any living immediate family. Did you manage to slip the list, or are you from a different country?" Surely they were related. They had the same last name and they looked very alike.

Raising an eyebrow, Junjie took a moment to process what this meant. Did she think he was relate to him? He nearly laughed. However, he found himself worried he would not be allowed to see Yao if she knew the truth - they were nothing but coworkers. "Ah, I'm from China," Not exactly a lie, really.

The nurse nodded and stopped outside a door. "Good news is he's alive," she said, "But the bad news is, he had a pretty hard hit to the head. He seems to be going through memory loss. From what we've seen, his memory ends when he was in high school. He thinks he's fifteen still. We haven't kept him conscious for long, but he'll be waking up here shortly."

Junjie's eyes went wide. All of his memories were gone? So he didn't know who _he_ was? Or his job? "So... what now, then?" He was rather worried. But also relieved, of course - at least he was _alive_.

The nurse looked at her clipboard. "His memory _should_ come back...but at this point we can't be sure. The brain is a tricky thing, we don't always know what's going to happen. He might not remember you, so just be prepared." She opened the door and led him into the room. Yao was lying on the bed, his eyes barely open.

Immediately, Junjie ran over. "Yao?" he asked softly. Maybe it was for the best he did not remember him... after all, now he would not be yelled at for claiming he was sober enough to drive.

Yao's eyes blinked open more and he looked up at Junjie blankly. "Good afternoon Yao," the nurse said, closing the door behind her. Yao looked between them, furrowing his brow. "What happened?" he asked. The nurse smiled. "You had a car crash," she said, "You don't remember any of it."

Junjie nodded. "You hit your head pretty hard," he explained. The car had crashed into the side that Yao had been sitting on, and the force had seemingly forced him forward, head being hit at the same time as the collision. "You don't remember anything past highschool, apparently." He smiled.

Yao stared at Junjie, then at the nurse. "How old am I?" he asked. The nurse said, "28." Yao's eyes went wide and he looked at his hands in shock.

"My name is Junjie," Junjie said. "We... know each other really well. I was in the car with you when it crashed, even." He chuckled and pet him on the head, hoping it was not the area on him that he had hit. He made sure to keep his words vague so the nurse would not question their relationship. For some reason, he desperately wanted Yao in his custody.

Yao looked at Junjie in a new light. The nurse turned to Junjie and said, "He can go home now, but he needs to be under supervision. Do you know if he lives with anyone, or someone who can care for him?"

Shaking his head, Junjie answered, "He lives alone. I was driving him home when the car hit us." He stared at Yao. He had wanted him for so long... this would be cheating, though, wouldn't it? Still... it was not like Yao would ever realize he was lying to him, right? "I can take care of him," he said finally.

The nurse nodded. "You'll need to check out at the desk before you leave," she said, "I'll get the assistant in here to give you the meds and instructions in just a moment. I'll leave you two alone." With that she left the room, attending to her new patients.

Junjie sat down on the end of the bed, gazing at Yao lovingly. "I'm glad you're alright," he said, chuckling slightly, feeling extremely proud of himself for getting this to work in his favor.

Yao looked at his lap shyly. "How do I know you?" he asked.

"You're my lover," Junjie answered immediately. He smirked inwardly, but tried to keep his outer expression a kind smile.

Yao's eyes went wide and he looked at Junjie in shock. Oh... "I'm gay?" he asked.

Nodding, Junjie said, "Yup!" he honestly had no clue what Yao's sexuality was. He did know that he had dated the secretary for a while, but she went back to being single only a few weeks later... for all he knew, he could be bisexual or something.

Yao stared at the wall, taking this all in. "So...you're my boyfriend?" he asked, the word strange on his tongue.

"Yeah. We've been dating for about eight months now." The number came out randomly, and he decided to go with it.

Yao swallowed, nodding. "Where are my parents?" he asked.

Junjie frowned at this. Yao did not have parents, as far as he knew. "Ah... they're dead." he answered, slightly uncertain. The nurse had said he had no living relatives though, right?

Yao stared, his breath hitching. He swallowed hard, then took a deep breath. "I remember Mom was sick in the hospital," he said, "But Dad...he was fine." He paused, then blinked a few times and tried to change the subject. "Do we live together?" he asked.

"Not now, but... we had been considering it for a while." Junjie answered, hoping to change the subject. He did know anything of Yao's parents, and he did not want to try to answer any questions he may have. "You'll be coming to stay with me no matter what now, though, with your head being injured and all." He smiled.

Yao smiled nervously and looked down. Junjie intimidated him... though he 'just met' the man, he felt as if he weren't enough. Surprisingly, the fact that he was gay wasn't all that shocking to him, and it was even a little pleasant.

Suddenly, Junjie's smile turned brighter as the fullness of the situation hit him. Yao was his now! They would stay together, _sleep_ together. As far as Yao knew, they had been dating for months. "You'll like my house," he promised with a wink. "And I'll take very good care of you."

Yao found himself blushing when Junjie winked. Was he _already_ falling for him?! Well, he had fallen in love with him once before... He averted his gaze again shyly. The nurse's assistant walked in with a bag. "Here's a week's worth of medicine," he said, handing it to Junjie, "In here's a list of how to give it to Yao." He explained the instructions briefly.

Junjie nodded. "Great! I'll be sure to give them to him and make sure he gets better." He smiled, glancing towards Yao reassuringly. "Can we go now?" They would have to take a taxi home, he thought. His car was totaled.

The assistant nodded. "He has appointments every other day back here to help his memory testing," he said, "They're all included in the list." He turned to Yao. "Are you ready to go?" Yao nodded and pushed the covers back, moving to stand up.

Worriedly, Junjie reached out to grab Yao's hand, not sure if he would be able to stand well on his own. He knew from the small amount of research he had done that blows to the brain could affect dizziness. "Let's go," he said kindly.

Yao ended up leaning on Junjie, gripping his arm tightly. He liked Junjie...a lot. He was glad. They had been dating for a long time apparently, so maybe Yao was _meant_ to love him?

"Tell me if anything hurts," Junjie said kindly, running a hand through Yao's hair. Oh, he _loved_ this. Being with Yao was everything he had imagined and much, much more. He turned to the nurse. "I'll check out now and we'll get out of your hair, alright?"

The assistant nodded. "The desk is at the end of the hallway to the left."

Junjie nodded and, holding onto Yao, gently lead him out of the room and to the front desk. There, he followed the procedure needed to check out a patient before turning to the exit. "I promise to take good care of you," he said, smiling brightly at Yao, growing excited for the days to come.

Yao nodded, smiling. "Thank you," he said, "I'm sorry for being a burden." They walked out of the hospital. "Do you have a car?" he asked.

"It was destroyed when we crashed," Junjie answered sadly. It had been a nice car, too. Oh well. At least Yao was alright. "We'll take a taxi back to my place, if that's okay with you."

Yao nodded and watched as Junjie stopped a taxi. He sat inside, smelling it with a content smile.

Junjie gave the driver directions before turning to Yao. In a hushed voice, as if not wanting the driver to overhear him, he murmured, "Unless you're seriously against it, I'd like you to stay in my room with me. It'll, ah... help me be able to keep an eye on you at night and make sure you're okay." And, you know, the idea of sleeping with Yao even in a non-sexual was absolutely heavenly to him.

Yao nodded, a blush coming to his cheeks. He was twenty-eight, gosh darnit! He shouldn't be blushing like this! "Okay," he said softly, turning to look out the window in hopes of hiding his red face.

Chuckling slightly, Junjie sighed with delight. Yao was adorable. He could hardly believe his good luck. Who knew that drunkenly driving his secret homosexual crush home at midnight would lead to such good fortune?!

Yao twisted his hands all the way to Junjie's house. He was caught between shock, grief, and excitement. He had known his mother would die long ago, even back then. He was a man now. His youth was fading; he had to look to the future now.

As Junjie stepped out of the car and paid the driver, giving him a quick thanks, he turned to Yao and called, "You'll love it here, I promise." He smiled. "I own a dog, you know! I bet you'll like him a lot." Yao seemed like the type to like cute animals.

Yao smiled. "Okay!" he said excitedly, walking to the front door. "Your house is really nice. What do you do for a living?"

Would Yao remember too much if he explained his job? After all, Yao had worked there too... "I work in an office building," he explained slowly, not giving out too much information. "But a lot of the money that went into this house was handed down by my grandfather," He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the front door.

Yao walked inside and admired the place. It wasn't huge, but it was bigger than his house had been. "What now?" he asked.

Looking around for a minute, a frown formed on Junjie's lips. "Root Beer!" he called, folding his arms. Around the corner came a small, extremely puffy white dog, which ran to him and jumped at his knees, tongue lolling from its mouth. Junjie chuckled.

Yao's eyes widened when he saw the dog, and a squeal unlike any a man would utter sounded from him. He walked forward. "Can I pet him?" he asked.

Junjie nodded, chuckling again and picked the dog up. It yipped and licked furiously at his face. "You can hold him. Watch out, though, he licks." He held him out in front of the other.

Yao took the fluff ball in his hands delicately. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He went to the couch and sat down, letting out something between sobs and laughs. The puppy licked his face happily, and he squealed, laughing gleefully.

Grinning with delight at the sight of the two, Junjie sat down beside them, rubbing Root Beer's back and staring at Yao. He could not decide who was more adorable - Yao or the puppy. Probably Yao.

Yao couldn't stop laughing. He was in bliss. "Oh my god!" he cried, "You're so cu-u-u-u-ute!" He squealed again as Root Beer licked him, too enthralled with the dog to notice anything else.

"Well, for as long as you stay with me, he's yours." Junjie ran a hand down the dog's back, chuckling. "I've had him for eigh-" He suddenly cut himself off. That's how long he had told Yao they had been dating, wasn't it? Well, that's where the number came from...

Yao giggled, too happy to take note of Junjie's clipped word. His mouth started to hurt from all the grinning. "Does he sleep with us?" he asked.

Junjie nodded. "Sort of. He's a puppy, so I'm still working on house training. He sleeps in my room, usually at the foot of my bed. If he needs to go out, though, there's a ninety-nine percent chance he'll wake you up." He shrugged. "So if you'd rather not be disturbed I can just lock him in the backyard..." Something told him Yao was _not_ going to mind one bit.

Yao shook his head quickly. "I would rather sleep in the back yard than his little guy," he said. He grinned again. "You're so cute!" he squealed.

Smiling at this, Junjie nodded. "Then he'll stay with us," Us. As in him and Yao. He and Yao were going to be _sharing a bed_. He could hardly even believe it.

Yao sat in the living room with Root Beer, watching TV. It was a little late, though he wasn't very tired. Junjie had made him some wonderful dinner, and he felt blessed. Junjie seemed like such a good boyfriend...

Junjie walked in, having just cleaned up fully from dinner. He stared at Yao for a moment. It was wrong, he thought. He should not be doing this. Poor Yao had no clue that he was feeding him lies. How would he?! And the chances of him ever regaining his memories were rather slim... Oh well, it would all work out, he decided. "Yao!" he called cheerfully. "You should go get ready for bed."

Yao looked up at Junjie, then nodded and stood up, holding Root Beer tightly in his arms. "I need to borrow clothes," he said.

"Of course!" He _really_ wanted to see Yao wear his pajamas, he thought. Junjie chuckled. "I'm afraid they'll be a bit big on you." He walked towards his room, motioning for Yao to follow.

Yao nodded and carried Root Beer to Junjie's room. "Well it's just us," he said.

Nodding, Junjie watched with amusement as Yao carried Root Beer with him. He was glad he liked the dog so much. "Alright, here," He walked to his closet, where he pulled out a pair of light blue pajamas that, while they were probably the softest pair he owned, he knew would be rather big on Yao. For some reason, he found the image adorable.

Yao nodded and set Root Beer down, taking the pajamas. He found the bathroom and walked in to get dressed. He was pulling the shirt on when he wondered if he should have just gotten dressed in the room...would Junjie be offended? Yao pulled the drawstring on the pants tight so they wouldn't fall down, looking at himself worriedly in the mirror. He looked so old...yet he never lost that feminine look. He was still pretty, to his letdown.

Waiting patiently, Junjie's eyes brightened as he saw Yao. "You look adorable!" he said, running to hug him. He sighed with happiness. He could _hug_ Yao now. And Yao would have no way of knowing that only last night such an act would have followed with a slap or a sarcastic comment about his sexuality.

Yao chuckled, hugging back loosely. "Thanks," he said, "I look so old and weird..." he touched his face with a frown.

"No you don't!" Junjie argued, before remembering that Yao remembered nothing past highschool. "You look beautiful. Don't worry about it." He smiled brightly and grabbed Yao's hand, pulling him to his room. "Tomorrow we can go out and buy you some stuff. Like a toothbrush, and clothing." He fished through his drawer until he pulled out a pair of pajamas for himself, carelessly throwing his shirt off in front of the other, undressing.

Yao's eyes widened when he saw Junjie's body. He turned away quickly, but he couldn't get the image out of his mind. Those muscles...that skin... his face reddened.

Junjie frowned slightly at this. Mind working quickly, he said, "You don't have to turn away. We've, ah... seen each other naked before." A lie. Was he really going to go as far as to convince Yao to have sex with him? The thought made him immensely guilty... but also rather intrigued. He pulled off his pants.

Yao glanced back at Junjie, only to grimace and look away again. His face was scarlet. "It's still a shock I guess," he said, clearing his throat.

"I understand," Junjie stated, grinning at just the fact that Yao was not exactly questioning such information. He threw on his pajamas and said, "You can turn back around now, I'm done."

Yao took a deep breath and turned around, rubbing his red cheeks. "Bed now?" he asked.

Chuckling, Junjie nodded. "Yeah, bed now." He walked over to the bed and crawled onto it, moving as far over as possible to make room for Yao. "Go get Root Beer," He glanced to the doorway. "If it's not too much to ask, let him out for a few minutes first, so he'll go now rather than later."

Yao nodded and eagerly picked up the little fluff ball, carrying him to the front door and letting him outside. He watched as the puppy sniffed around, grinning. If anything, he loved Root Beer. Praising the puppy when he did his business, he picked him up and carried him back inside, a big smile on his face.

Another perk of having Yao around was that Root Beer would finally have someone to play with. Junjie loved the puppy, but was often very busy. Now he would be able to lick someone's face until his tongue went dry (not really, of course, that probably would not be very healthy).

Yao took Root Beer into Junjie's room and set him on the bed, then crawled under the covers. "He's a good puppy," he said.

"Yeah, he is," Junjie agreed, doing the same. He shifted until he was laying on his side, staring at Yao's face. He was still unable to comprehend it all... "Do you like it here so far?" he asked.

Yao lay down as well, facing Junjie. "It's really nice," he said, "You're so nice to me and Root Beer is cute and I think I might start to love you again like I used to."

Like I used to. The words sent a shiver down Junjie's spine. This really would work, he thought. He had Yao off on the right track, he would just have to keep it up. "I'm sure you will. You managed to once already, right?" He chuckled and leaned forward, hesitantly pressing his lips to Yao's nose. He had never done that before, but had constantly _dreamed_ of it. Yao had always looked so very kissable!

Yao's stomach filled with butterflies, and he blushed again. He looked at Junjie with wide eyes, not knowing how to respond.

Happy with this response (and finding it absolutely adorable), Junjie pressed a kiss lower, to Yao's lips. He opened his mouth a bit to suck on his lower lip, wondering what the reaction would be like.

Yao couldn't believe it. He was kissing Junjie! After the butterflies subsided enough, he kissed back hesitantly, parting his lips slightly and closing his eyes.

It was a dream come true. Junjie sighed happily, opening his own mouth a bit wider to press his tongue inside of Yao, tongue slowly roaming over every inch he could reach. He wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer until their chests were touching.

Yao opened his mouth wide, letting Junjie do as he pleased. It was nice, being adored so. He stroked Junjie's chest softly.

Junjie finally pulled away for air, a look of pure joy on his face. He could hardly believe he had just done that. He had just _kissed Yao_. _Yao_! He hummed happily.

Yao smiled. "That feels good," he said softly. He sat up and reached over to turn off the lamp, leaving them in darkness. He lay back down next to Junjie.

Pleased with this, Junjie pulled him closer, moving an arm around to Yao's back to trace lines and pictures over it. "Tomorrow," he whispered, "We'll go out. We can buy you some clothing, and other necessities. And then I'll take you out for lunch. It'll be our first date, hm?" He traced a heart repeatedly on Yao's back now.

Yao smiled. "That sounds wonderful," he whispered, "Thank you for all of this."

"It's nothing," Junjie murmured. "I'm so glad to have you here," Probably the first honest thing he had told him tonight. "You'll love it, I promise. Everything." He sighed, kissing Yao on the forehead.

Yao started the shower, stepping inside. It was a really nice bathroom, and the shower was a big one with two showerheads and milky glass walls...he felt so fancy. Yao wet his hair and looked for the shampoo.

Junjie sighed, washing the dishes from breakfast. Yao had eaten well, and taken the medicine the doctor had given without complaint. Wanting now to check up on him, he walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door before stepping inside.

Yao rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, humming himself a tune. He was getting used to this body now...

"Yao?" Junjie called, walking to the shower curtain. "Everything okay?" It must be weird, washing off a body that was totally different than how he remembered it.

Yao screamed, hearing Junjie. The water ran over his eyes and he rubbed them. Suddenly he was embarrassed.

Smiling slightly at this, Junjie called, "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you. Are you doing alright?" Yao was adorable. He hoped he had not gotten hurt during that scare, though...

"I'm fine," Yao said. He paused. "Junjie...where's the conditioner?"

Junjie chuckled. "Uh... I can help you find it. It's to the left, but there are multiple bottles, so it might be hard to figure out what's what." He peeked his head behind the curtain, eyeing Yao. His body was absolutely _stunning_, he thought.

Yao looked at the bottles, becoming more embarrassed by the second. He had never been naked before someone...well not that he could remember. He had been fine with this just yesterday, he reminded himself.

"I'll help," Junjie decided finally, wanting a better look at Yao's body. He quickly pulled his shirt off, eyes wandering up and down the other lustfully. "I- If you're okay with it, of course."

Yao nodded quickly, not wanting to come off as weak or scared-which he was. "It's f-fine," he said. His heart pounded against his chest.

Good. Junjie smiled, pulling down his pants and boxers so that he was bare in front of Yao. "It'll be okay. I told you, we've been naked in front of each other before." He chuckled. It was a lie, of course. He had never seen Yao in anything other than work or dressy clothing. But he was (obviously) not going to let Yao know that.

Yao nodded, looking away still. As much as he tried to act normal about this, he was nervous.

"You look scared," Junjie noted, stepped into the shower and walking over to Yao, cupping his face and forcing him to turn his head towards him. "You'll be fine! I promise. We've done things like this before, and you were fine then." He _wished_ they had done something like this sooner. He undid his braid, letting his hair fall around him and slowly start to get damp from the water pouring down on them.

Yao nodded. "I trust you," he said, "I'm just...I never did anything but kiss a girl, let alone...shower with a guy."

Junjie grinned. "You've kissed me plenty of times," he said. Three times, once on the nose, once on the forehead, and once on the lips. All three had taken place last night. "And we've done _much more_ as well. Don't worry about it." It did make him feel rather bad though, knowing Yao trusted him. He _shouldn't_.

Yao nodded again. "Okay," he said. He had done this before...he had showered with Junjie before...and apparently more than that...Yao rubbed his cheeks as they burned.

"Now, what did you need help finding? The conditioner?" Oh, he wanted very badly to put conditioner in Yao's hair. He had felt how very soft it was, and running his hands through it would be awfully nice indeed. "Here, I can do it." He picked up the bottle of said substance and poured a bit onto his hands.

Yao turned his back. "Thanks," he said, "My arms were starting to hurt."

Excited now, Junjie eagerly rubbed his hands together, creating something of a lather of the creamy stuff, before placing his hands to Yao's hair. He sighed with happiness, running the conditioner through the other's hair, entranced by the softness and length of it; how beautiful it was.

A small smile graced Yao's lips. He liked people playing with his hair.

Junjie twirled the hair around, humming with joy as he rubbed against Yao's scalp. "Soft," he murmured. "Really soft. You take good care of it," He kept up his work, not wanting to stop.

Yao leaned his head back, letting out a soft moan. "That feels good," he said, "Almost like a massage."

"Do you like massages?" Junjie asked suddenly. "You can rinse now, by the way." Oh, he wanted to give Yao a massage. He _liked_ the moaning sound he had made quite a bit, and the idea of hearing more of it was very pleasant to him.

Yao turned around and put his head under the water, content now. "I love massages," he said, "Though I never got any."

Eyes going wide with excitement at this, Junjie said, "I'll give you one. Right now." He made a motion with his hand. "Come over here." He wanted to touch Yao in every way possible, he decided.

Squeezing his hair a last time, Yao walked over to Junjie. "Right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, right now." Junjie kissed Yao again, lips touching his forehead lightly, before his hands moved to Yao's back, rubbing and massaging them gently. He wanted to move lower, to do _more_, but he kept at simply this. He wanted to earn his trust, he thought.

Yao closed his eyes, placing his hands on Junjie's chest lightly. Junjie was good at this. He leaned into the other, letting out a sigh.

Smiling widely, Junjie wet his lips and continued, gently kneading Yao's shoulder and upper back. His skin was so _smooth_ and _perfect_, he thought with a happy sigh. He could touch it forever.

Yao rested his head on Junjie's shoulder. He hummed a moan. "Do my sides," he said.

"Alright," Junjie smiled, extremely pleased by such a request, and allowed his hands to travel lower. He touched Yao's sides in an almost testing manner before rubbing and stroking them.

Yao suppressed a smile. His nervousness was gone now, replaced by comfort. He moaned, leaning into Junjie more. "That feels good..."

Junjie smirked. "Does it?" He kept at it, staring at Yao with glee. "What else do you want me to do?"

Yao hummed, thinking. "What do you want to do?" he asked, in a trance.

"Well, I don't know how okay with it you'd be, but..." Junjie did not finish his sentence. Rather, he let a hand on Yao's side move to touch his member, running his hand down it gently and wondering what sort of reaction he would get.

Yao's eyes shot open, as did his mouth. He didn't move. "What..."

The smile remained on Junjie's face. "It won't hurt," he promised. "You'll like it. ...You always did before, after all." He wrapped his hand around Yao's cock now, but did nothing else.

Yao kept his hands on Junjie's chest, looking at the wall behind him. His breath was shaky. "O-okay," he said, his voice squeaking.

Junjie smiled. He was unable to _believe_ he was going to get Yao to do this. He wondered, briefly, if Yao was a virgin or not. He could not _ask_, of course. Slowly, he ran his hand up and down the other's member, kissing the top of his head again.

Yao closed his eyes and swallowed, growing hard. He had done this countless times, according to Junjie. He could do this. He moved his hands to Junjie's shoulders and placed a kiss on the bottom of his neck.

"Alright, ah..." Damn, this would be hard to do in the shower. Especially with Yao having no idea what he was doing. "Hm... guess you don't mind getting on your hands and knees on the floor here, do you?" He mouthed the words "sorry", feeling bad for making him do such a thing.

Yao blinked, pulling away to look at Junjie. "What?" he asked.

Wetting his lips, Junjie smiled reassuringly. "On your hands and knees," he said again. "It'll be fine. I just... don't know of a better position for this. We'll change it up after I'm done preparing you, though, I promise." He could probably hold Yao against the wall. But stretching was an ordeal that he wanted to be as easy as possible.

Yao swallowed. "I don't think...You're going to..." He wasn't ready for this. His shaking hands gripped Junjie's shoulders. "Can't we...skip that part?"

"We can't _skip that part_, Yao. It'll hurt too much." The very last thing he wanted was for Yao's impression of this being painful. "You'll be fine."

"No..." Yao bit his lip. "Can't we...not...penetration..." He didn't even know how that stuff worked. It was just recently (according to his memory) that he knew it was even possible.

Oh. Junjie sighed, extremely disappointed. "Why not? We've... done it before." He smiled. He could not force Yao into this, of course...

Yao swallowed. He _had_ done this before. He just didn't remember it. "Can we...take it slowly?" he asked.

Junjie breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure." Maybe it would be better that way. After all, they really _hadn't_ done this before, and rushing into it probably would not end well. He smiled, motioning for Yao to come closer.

Yao moved closer to Junjie until they were touching. He looked into Junjie's eyes nervously. He was shaking; would this hurt?

"You look scared," Junjie said, smiling a bit. It was cute, but he definitely did not want Yao _too_ nervous. "It'll be alright. I know what I'm doing." He chuckled and kissed Yao's cheek.

Yao nodded. "I know," he said, holding his shaking arms, "I'm not nervous."

Smiling wider at this, Junjie rolled his eyes. "Liar," With that, he moved to Yao's neck, biting down on the flesh there and sucking gently.

Yao jumped, letting out a small gasp. He put his nose on Junjie's shoulder and his hands on the other's chest, breathing deeply. The sucking felt good at least...

When Yao made no request to have him stop, Junjie felt as though it was perfectly fine to go on. He moved down to Yao's collarbone, which he nipped and sucked at lightly.

"That hurts," Yao murmured, though he closed his eyes. He leaned into Junjie.

"It won't for long," Junjie promised, worried. He did not want Yao to be in pain. At all. Going lower still, his mouth found Yao's right nipple, which he lapped and sucked at.

Yao took in a breath quickly, taking fists of Junjie's raven-colored hair. He laid his head back, sighing.

Finally. Yao seemed to actually _like_ what he was doing. Junjie smiled to himself and risked running his teeth over the sensitive area, licking occasionally. His hand moved to Yao's side, which he rubbed and stroked.

Yao swayed a bit, holding onto Junjie's hair almost for support. Again his stomach dropped when he realized what he was getting ready to do.

Junjie suddenly straightened himself up and grabbed Yao, pulling him into a hug. "You can do this." he promised, kissing him on the head. "Besides, you said you trust me, right?"

Yao nodded quickly, swallowing. "I trust you," he said, "I'm not nervous." He repeated the lie to himself in his head.

Smiling and deciding not to call Yao out on lying this time, Junjie said, "Alright, so do you think you could get on your hands and knees? Only for a minute. I _promise_ we won't stay that way for long." The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of fucking Yao against the wall. The position he wanted Yao in now would be nothing but for preparation.

Yao nodded and took a deep breath, kneeling down and turning so the water wasn't hitting his head, then lowered himself to his hands. He looked down, the position rather embarrassing.

It was moments like this that Junjie had only _dreamed_ of. He could not believe he was really going to get a chance to do this. Kneeling down, he said, "Alright, you'll be fine, I promise. It might hurt a little at first, but it won't for long." He pat Yao on the back reassuringly.

Yao took a shaky breath, nodding. He could do this. He had done this before. He had done this before. He repeated the phrase in his mind.

Junjie quickly sucked on his fingers, not sure if it would be necessary seeing as they were wet with water (but not wanting to take his chances), and pressed the tip of one into Yao's entrance. "Is that alright?" he asked, pushing it forward and further into the other.

Yao bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm fine," he squeaked. He could do this.

How cute! Junjie nodded, slowly thrusting the finger now. "If it hurts, speak up," he said, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. He added a second finger and continued thrusting, angling each push inside in a different direction.

Yao's lip shook, and he dropped his head. "That kind of hurts," he said, his voice shaking.

No no no... Junjie chewed on his lower lip. "Ah... try and relax." he said softly, petting Yao's backside again as he continued thrusting, spreading his fingers slowly. Still, each time he angled his thrusts differently, wanting to find his sweet spot as quickly as possible.

Yao took a deep breath and tried his best to relax. It was hard...suddenly he jumped, yelping in shock.

Eyes brightening, Junjie asked, "What'd that feel like?" Had he found it? He thrust his fingers in the same direction again.

"Ah..." Yao swallowed, then grunted. "Softer please," he mumbled. He hadn't decided if he liked that yet...

Nodding, Junjie chuckled slightly. Rather than thrusting, he rubbed the fingers gently against the area, watching Yao curiously for a reaction.

Yao shivered, biting his lip. He moaned through his teeth, releasing the tension in his body.

Oh good. "Do you like that?" Junjie purred, continuing to rub his fingers against the spot.

The more he thought about it, the better it felt. "Yes," he breathed.

With a chuckle, Junjie pulled the fingers away. Three would be better, but he did not want to risk hurting Yao. He was almost certain he was a virgin by now. "Alright, stand up, I think that's good enough."

Yao whined at the loss, but stood up anyways, rubbing his knees for a second. "What now?" he asked.

"Now, if you're okay with it, we have sex," Junjie answered, staring at Yao hopefully. He would like it, right? It would not hurt him? He did not want Yao having a bad first impression.

Yao nodded. "Can you go slowly though?" he asked, "At least at first?"

Junjie smiled at this. "Of course," Alright, now how was he going to get Yao in this position... "I need you to, ah... sort of hook your legs around me. Hmm, no, uh... lean against the wall..." Damn, Yao seemed to have zero knowledge of this, and explaining it would make things even more confusing, he worried.

Yao backed up against the wall, looking at Junjie expectantly.

Smiling and nodding, Junjie then asked, "What do you know about what I'm about to do to you?" As he spoke, he moved to stroke his own member to desirable hardness.

Yao's eyes wandered down to Junjie's member and he immediately looked away, blushing. "Um...Not that much..."

"You know that I'm going to be inside of you, right?" He _had_ to know at least that much... Junjie smiled hopefully. They were _actually going to have sex_. He could not believe it.

Yao nodded. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his arms.

Oh, he was _very_ excited. Junjie smiled brightly. "I need you to, ah... get your legs up around my waist. It'll probably be really weird at first but I promise you'll get used it." He prayed the water would not cause him to slip.

Yao pulled Junjie closer and took a deep breath. He grabbed Junjie's shoulders and wrapped one leg around the other's waist. "That won't be high enough...will it?" he asked nervously.

Junjie shook his head and grabbed Yao's hips, trying to get him higher up. With a bit of effort he managed to get him around his waist, where he quickly moved to push him against the wall, trying to keep him up. "Are you ready?" he asked softly, smiling and kissing Yao's forehead.

Yao wrapped his arms around Junjie's neck tightly, nodding. He really hoped Junjie would be gentle...

Being as slow and gentle as he possibly could, Junjie thrust into Yao, where he paused. "Are you alright?" he asked, holding him tightly and keeping him against the wall for support.

Yao furrowed his brow, taking deep breaths through his nose. He nodded quickly. "When does it start to feel good?" he asked.

Junjie laughed. "Soon," he promised. With that, he pulled out a bit, only to thrust back into Yao, aiming for the spot from earlier. He repeated the motion, groaning slightly as he found a pace. His eyes remained on Yao's face, admiring him.

Yao gasped as Junjie found his prostate, laying his head back against the wall. He moaned loudly, squeezing his legs around Junjie's waist.

Grinning, Junjie felt inclined to pick up his pace, thrusting faster in and out of the other. He was unable to process it, what he was doing - he was having _sex_ with _Yao_! He chuckled breathlessly.

Yao pulled on Junjie's hair without thinking, and squeezed his shoulders. "Junjie!" he cried, "Oh!"

Junjie winced, the pulling on his hair hurting a bit but not enough to distract him. He focused on the _pleasure_, continuing to slam into Yao. He was so _beautiful_, he thought.

Yao pulled Junjie to him and clung to him helplessly, moaning into his neck. It felt so amazing...

Junjie listened, loving the sounds Yao made, wishing he would be louder. He was so perfect, he thought. And thanks to this delightful turn of events, he was _his_. He chuckled softly and placed a kiss to Yao's shoulder as his thrusts grew harder and faster.

Yao whimpered and moaned, clutching Junjie desperately. His moans grew louder as Junjie slammed into him, and he could care less how girly he sounded.

A grin forming on his face, Junjie moved his hand and wrapped it around Yao's member, pumping and stroking it in time to his thrusts now. He groaned, feeling extremely (and perhaps embarrassingly) close.

At this Yao yelled out, squeezing his eyes shut. Oh that felt so good...

It was Yao's _sounds_ that finally drove Junjie over the edge, crying out what he had intended to be the other's name as he came inside of him.

Yao jumped when he felt the liquid go inside him. He buried his face into Junjie's neck.

"Let me suck you off," Junjie said, panting slightly as he came down from his orgasmic high. He gave Yao a tight squeeze before pulling out of him and helping him stand back up.

Yao was wobbly on his feet at first, but he managed to stand properly. "Alright," he said.

With a wink, Junjie dropped to his knees, in front of Yao. "You'll like this," he promised, grabbing Yao's cock and taking the head in his mouth, sucking and lapping at it.

A shiver ran down Yao's spine and he laid his head back against the wall with a moan. He moved his hips forward a bit, hoping for more.

Chuckling, Junjie ran his tongue along the underside as he took in more, head bobbing up and down on it. He eyed Yao's expression, wondering what was going through his mind.

Yao ran his fingers through Junjie's hair, panting slightly. He loved this so much... he grew close to release quickly, and his moans grew in volume and pitch.

Junjie smiled (or at least, _tried_ to smile) around Yao's cock, sucking now and taking in as much as he could without choking. He hummed, sending vibrations down Yao's member, and continued to lick at it with his tongue.

Yao moved his hips forward desperately, his hands tightly gripping Junjie's hair. The intense feeling grew until he could take it no more, and he came with a cry of bliss.

Junjie let out a happy hum as his mouth was filled with Yao's cum, swallowing it before standing up and licking his lips. He raised an eyebrow, as if silently asking him what he thought.

Yao looked at Junjie and smiled tiredly. "That was fun," he said, "We should try it on the bed."

Laughing, Junjie nodded eagerly. "We will," he said. "I have all sorts of things we can try. You'll love it, I'm sure." He was glad Yao was happy. He himself was having trouble believing it - they had just had sex! He had _fucked Yao_! It was amazing.

Yao smiled. "I'm sure I will," he said, "I did before, right?"

"Y- yeah!" Not really, of course. But he had a feeling Yao would like it. Chuckling and still grinning brightly, Junjie then said, "Alright, we should wash off and get dressed, then we'll go shopping, okay?"

Yao nodded and got under the water stream, getting the last of the conditioner and the sweat off his body. "I really like you Junjie," he said happily.

Junjie beamed. Two days ago Yao would never have _dreamed_ of saying such a thing. "Well I really like you, too." he said, scrubbing himself clean as well.

Yao sipped his drink happily. They were at the mall, taking a lunch break. "Thank you so much Junjie," he said, "I can't say it enough."

"Well then stop saying it," Junjie answered with a laugh. "You have no reason to thank me. You're my boyfriend, remember? I want you to be happy." He reached across the table to run his hand through Yao's hair.

Yao smiled, looking down at his food. "You're so sweet," he said. When he looked back up someone in his peripheral vision caught his eye. He looked over and his mouth dropped. Standing in line at one of the restaurants was Emily, Yao's girlfriend-or ex-girlfriend.

Frowning at Yao's expression, Junjie turned to follow his gaze, not seeing anything particularly interesting. "What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

Emily sensed someone staring and caught his gaze. Her face matched his for a moment, both of them staring in shock. She started walking over to them, and Yao looked at Junjie worriedly.

"Who is that?" asked Junjie, suddenly growing worried as he wondered if he _should_ know. Was this going to blow everything? No, he thought. Yao trusted him. As long as he had his trust, he could convince him of _anything_. Still... he found his heart beating quickly with worry.

Emily smiled and walked over. "Yao, is that you?" she asked. Yao couldn't help but smile. "Emily!" he greeted. He wondered what had happened...

Junjie's eyebrows raised. "Emily?" he repeated. He turned to her. "Who are you?" Giving her an inquiring glare, he folded his arms.

Emily looked at Junjie, seeming to force herself to keep smiling. "I'm Emily Wilson," she said. She turned to Yao. "Yao, I heard you were in a car wreck." Yao nodded. "Yes," he said, "Lost my memory."

Oh no. How did they know each other? This was bad... Frowning still, Junjie snapped, "He doesn't know anything past highschool. He's still recovering so he should probably be left alone."

Yao looked at Junjie, then at Emily. Could they possibly know each other on bad terms? Maybe it had to do with him. "Emily," he said, "Sit down." He pulled out a chair for her.

Junjie growled. _No_, he thought. _Don't sit down. You're not welcome around Yao_. Who even WAS SHE? "How do you and Yao know each other?" he asked, frowning still.

Emily sat down, thanking Yao. She turned to Junjie and tried to smile. "We dated in high school," she said. She looked at Yao and said, "I don't know if you would remember, so I'll just say that we never talked after our junior year."

Oh, good. Junjie smirked. Obviously _something_ had happened between them. "Well Yao and I have been dating for..." How long did he say it had been? Oh, right, the amount of time he had had Root Beer. "Eight months. We've been together for eight months now."

Emily nodded. Yao leaned over the table. "I'm afraid I don't remember any of that," he said, "Would you mind telling me what happened?" Emily's smile fell and she looked at the table. "I'll be blunt," she said, "You cheated on me. I don't blame you though, I think it was the guy that made you do it."

Nearly laughing at this, Junjie turned to Yao. Oh good, so there were definitely hard feelings. Suddenly, another thought crossed his mind. Emily could just as easily feed Yao false information as he could, right? And he would have no way of knowing. Damn, he would just have to try and trust her.

She bit her lip, and scooted closer, lowering her voice. "I think he tricked you into dating him," she said, "He was the worst bully in the school, a huge alcoholic and everything. You were just such a sweet guy I couldn't believe you would ever go out with _him_." She sighed and continued, "But I want you to be careful. If you don't remember anything..." She bit her lip, looking around.

It was interesting, actually. Why _did_ Yao go out with someone like that? Junjie almost wished Yao had at least a bit more memory - he would have loved to know the story. Still, what if this information was able to remind Yao of his past enough that he gained his memory back? He sure did not want that.

Emily took a deep breath, looking between Junjie and Yao. "I don't know you two well, especially not you." She looked at Junjie. "But...I feel like I should warn you. I was worried about you so I kept an eye on Ivan, the guy you dated after me. He ended up getting into bad business. Bad."

Junjie nodded, suddenly feeling bad for being so nasty with Emily earlier. She did not seem particularly bad. And he _really_ appreciated such information. He would have to be careful with Yao. "What sort of business, exactly?" he asked softly.

"The mafia," Emily said, "He tried to get Yao to move back to Russia with him but for some reason he didn't." She looked at Yao. "As far as I know he's still head-over-heels for you, Yao. If he finds out you lost your memory...just be careful, alright?"

Nodding again, Junjie smiled. "Thank you. I'm taking care of him right now, so I'll keep an eye open." He definitely did not want Yao getting abducted by the mafia or something. Who knew what sort of awful things they would do to him?!

Yao walked around, looking at some jeans. He liked the tighter ones, though last he remembered he was never allowed to wear them.

Junjie walked over. "So what did you want to buy exactly?" he asked, looking around. He honestly did not care, as long as it did not cost a ton of money.

"These jeans look cute," Yao said, "I want to try them on though."

Nodding, Junjie said, "Sure, go ahead." He nodded towards the direction the dressing room was in. Suddenly, a voice called, "Yao? Junjie? Is that you?" Junjie felt his heart jump with fear. He turned to see a blonde haired man with bright green eyes. "A- Arthur?" he croaked, forcing a smile. He worked with him and Yao. Oh _no_.

Yao turned around and saw the other man. He looked at Junjie, silently asking who it was.

The man walked over, waving. "What are you two doing out together?" he asked, raising a thick eyebrow. Yao had always been annoyed by Junjie, hadn't he? Junjie chuckled. "We- we're dating, remember?" he asked, chewing on his lower lip. Arthur gasped. "Are you?!"

Yao smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah," he said. Did Arthur know he had been in a crash?

Staring at Yao with a frown for a moment, Arthur asked, "When did this happen?" Junjie growled, giving him a look as if asking for him to _stop asking about it_. "Eight months ago," A gasp came from the British man. "That long?!" Yao sure was good at hiding his feels, then.

Yao looked around, feeling awkward. "I'm going to go try these on," he said, taking the jeans off the rack.

Frowning, Arthur turned to Yao. "You're acting rather strange." he murmured, giving Junjie a glance as if accusing him of doing something.

Yao bit his lip, looking at Junjie for help. He didn't know who this person was...

Junjie sighed. "Yao got into an accident. After the party we ended up crashing and he hit his head." Arthur raised an eyebrow. That's right, Junjie had driven him home, hadn't he? "He doesn't remember anything past highschool." He then turned to Yao and said, "This is Arthur Kirkland. He worked with us."

Yao nodded and smiled slightly. "Hi," he said.

Smiling back, Arthur nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're alright." he stated, turning suddenly to Junjie and eyeing him. Had they been dating for eight months, or a day? Now that he knew the story, he could not help but question it. "Funny, I was certain that just a few months ago you had been dating the secretary. Has it already been eight months since then?" He smirked.

Yao looked at Junjie again, not knowing what to say. He felt helpless.

Eyes going wide, Junjie snapped, "It's been at least a year since then. And... Yao and I are happy together, so fuck off." He eyed Yao, searching for signs of distrust. Arthur would give everything away if he kept this up! The Brit chuckled. "Well, I'll admit, with the way Yao usually acted around you, I never would have even begun to _imagine_ that you were such a happy couple."

Yao gave an embarrassed smile. "Apparently I wasn't the kindest spirit from what I've heard," he said, "I'm still fifteen years old in my mind now."

Arthur laughed. "Oh, really now?" He turned to Junjie again. He doubted all of this. Not that Yao had amnesia, of course, but the rest of the story. "Junjie, tell me, what happened when he got amnesia, exactly?" Staring for a moment, Junjie explained, "He woke up in the hospital with no memory, so I reminded him that we were dating and offered to take care of him." The Brit laughed again. "Reminded, hm?"

Yao took a deep breath. He didn't like the way this British man was talking to Junjie. He furrowed his brow. "Arthur, is it?" he asked, "I don't exactly like your tone."

Letting out an interested "hm" sound, Arthur murmured, "Look, Yao. I'm glad you're alright. You and I usually had a pretty nice time together at work and I'd be very sad if something fatal were to happen to you." He gave Junjie another brief glance. "If you have any free time, feel free to give me a call. Junjie has my number." He waved. "I should probably get going now, though. I'm here with some friends and I probably shouldn't keep them waiting." _Good riddance_, Junjie thought bitterly.

Yao glared after Arthur as he left. "Fiddlesticks!" he said under his breath, "That was rude."

"It was," Junjie agreed, chuckling at Yao's choice of words. "Don't let him get to you, though. Just forget about everything he said." That had been close. Arthur seemed to be onto him, and if he continued with that attitude he could be in serious trouble.

Yao started walking to the dressing room, not saying anything.

Waiting outside, Junjie swallowed worriedly. Two people now. Two people had come _this_ close to ruining things. Well, Emily had also supplied some helpful information... but Arthur. Arthur and Yao had worked together on almost every project, and knew each other very well. He could tell _something_ was up. He would have to be more careful about taking Yao out in public.

Yao took his bags to Junjie's room and set them down. He squealed with delight at Root Beer, who squealed back, howling to be let out.

"So you're happy with what I got you?" Junjie asked. It had been a _lot_ of money, but... it was worth it. After all, he and Yao were _dating_ now, buying him clothing was the least he could do.

Yao took the fluff ball out of his cage. "I am," he said, "Thank you so much again."

Junjie shook his head. "You seriously don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're happy." He walked over to Yao and gave him a hug.

Yao hugged back with one arm. "I'll let him out," he said.

"Alright!" Junjie smiled and sat down on the bed, sighing with happiness. Arthur would not get in the way. Or Emily. What mattered was that he had Yao. Yao was _his_.

Once the puppy had done his business he carried him back to Junjie's room. "Can I take a nap?" he asked.

Nodding, Junjie said, "You know, I will too." Plus, he liked the idea of cuddling with Yao. And it _had_ been a very long day. "Once we wake up I'll make dinner! You can even help, if you want?"

Yao laughed. "I can't cook to save my life," he said, setting the puppy on the bed. He crawled under the covers and lay down.

Yao awoke with a start. It was dark...he looked at the clock, reading three AM. He rolled over and scooted closer to Junjie, thinking about the dream he had just had. Yao knew nothing of it other than that there was a big man with silver hair and violet eyes wearing a scarf and a trenchcoat. And he loved him. It triggered something in his mind...this was more than a dream. It was a memory.

Junjie shifted slightly as Yao awoke, sensing the other's movement. He opened his eyes sleepily. "Yao?" he asked, voice hoarse with sleep. "Y- you alright?" He yawned and gave him a squeeze.

Yao buried his face in Junjie's chest, thinking. He tried hard to remember... a man with silver hair... a gun came to his mind. A lot of guns. Alcohol... A flash of a scene went through his mind of a rundown place and the silver-haired man draped over the couch, a bottle of alcohol hanging from his limp hands. Who was this?

"Yao, are you alright?" Junjie asked softly, rubbing the other's back. Yao had probably had a nightmare, he thought. "It was just a dream, go back to sleep." He placed a kiss to the top of his head.

Yao nodded and closed his eyes. Why had he felt such an attachment to that man in his dream? Suddenly he remembered Emily's words about his ex-boyfriend...and he remembered. That was the bully that was always getting suspended and picking on the smaller kids. That was him. Was that Yao's ex? Was he starting to remember?

Frowning, Junjie slipped a hand beneath Yao's shirt to calmly rub his bare back. "It's alright, Yao." he said, chewing on his lower lip as he watched worriedly. "You'll be alright. Tomorrow morning you'll wake up and this'll all be behind you."

Yao grabbed Junjie's shirt, shaking his head against his chest. Why was he crying? Tears formed in his eyes and he found that he was shaking slightly.

"Yao!" Junjie's eyes went wide and he grabbed the other's chin, pulling him up and kissing him deeply. He had no _clue_ what was going through Yao's head, but he was extremely worried now.

Yao kissed back, pushing himself against Junjie. He had to be close to him. To be comforted. Memories flooded back into his mind, little useless scenes of him and Ivan. One where Ivan slammed a broken bottle over someone's head... was this really the man Yao had dated?

Junjie had no clue what was wrong, but he promised himself to be there for Yao. He had to. He was already taking advantage of Yao so much, the least he could do was be a good lover. He squeezed him, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss further.

Yao opened his mouth wide rolling onto his back and pulling Junjie on top of him. Tears streamed down his face, but he was comforted by the weight on top of him. Junjie was here, he belonged to Junjie now and he was taken care of.

Pulling away and staying on top of Yao, Junjie looked down with a hopeful smile. "Are you alright? What's wrong? You can tell me." He leaned down to kiss the bridge of Yao's nose. "I'm here for you."

Yao wrapped his arms around Junjie. "I had a nightmare," he lied, "It always comforted me to have a lot of weight on top of me..."

Junjie smiled at that and nodded, wrapping an arm around Yao and pulling him close. "Well nightmares are nothing. You'll be fine. I'll be there for you." He stroked Yao's cheek lovingly.

Yao nodded and smiled. "Thank you," he said, "I really need you..."

Junjie's heart skipped a beat at this. "Well I'll be here for you, Yao. Always." He ran a hand through the other's hair and kissed his forehead now.

Yao awoke the next morning in a haze. At first it took him a moment to remember where he was.

Junjie walked in a moment later, holding a plate with a waffle on it. "Morning, Yao! I made you breakfast!" He was still worried about the events of last night, but... it would be fine, he thought. Just a nightmare.

Yao blinked and sat up, smiling when he saw the plate. "Breakfast in bed?" he asked, "How romantic!"

Laughing at this, Junjie nodded and sat down beside Yao, handing him the plate. "I'm glad you think so," He chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

Yao took the plate, smiling. "Thank you," he said, taking a bite. He fell into deep thought. His dream had been more of Ivan, and by the time Yao woke up he had remembered a lot of things. Such as the night he broke up with him. There was a lot of yelling on Yao's part, and a lot of crying on Ivan's part. He didn't remember what had been said though...

"You had a nightmare last night," Junjie stated, staring at Yao with a small smile. He did not want to bring it up, but he also did not want to act as though it had not happened. Wouldn't that be insensitive? "If that happens again, feel free to wake me up. I'll always be there to comfort you, alright?"

Yao nodded. "The therapist said I might have nightmares," he said, taking another bite. "This is really good."

Junjie smiled. "I'm glad. Ah... about the food being good, I mean. Not the nightmares." So it was expected, then? "Oh, speaking of which, you have another appointment today. Just a quick checkup, apparently." Well, if he was expected to have nightmares, maybe it was not something had should worry about...

Yao nodded. "Alright," he said.

Yao lay in bed, connecting dots. Junjie was still asleep for all he knew... he had had more dreams, and more memories. He wasn't sure about everything, but he remembered Junjie. Working next to him, talking to him. But the thing that bothered him was the _tone_ of it all. Yao had not been nice to Junjie. From what he remembered, he _hated_ Junjie. After a few moments of thought, he started to remember why. Junjie flirted with him all the time, and Yao never returned the feelings. Was this true then?

Junjie awoke sleepily, eyes opening as he looked to see Yao already awake. He frowned. "How long have you been up?" he asked, sitting up and stroking Yao's cheek.

Yao turned over and gave a tired smile. "Not very long," he lied. He rubbed his cheek against the pillow, thinking. If he had hated Junjie so...how did they end up dating?

"Did you have any more nightmares?" Junjie asked worriedly. The doctor had said it was normal, but he still worried. What exactly was he dreaming about, anyway?

Yao shook his head. "No," he said. Suddenly his eyes widened. It clicked. He remembered the crash, the party before, the past eight months...fighting with Junjie... He hadn't been dating Junjie at all.

Frowning, Junjie asked, "Are you alright?" He looked... surprised by something. "Yao, is everything okay?" This was weird. He was starting to grow worried.

Yao turned away from Junjie, hugging the pillow beneath his head. Junjie had lied to him...had he? It seemed natural; Junjie had been crushing on him for so long, who wouldn't take a chance like that? To get the person you've dreamed of with just a simple lie?

"Yao?" Junjie asked softly, rubbing his back, hand traveling to massage his shoulders caringly. "Seriously, just talk to me. You said you trust me, right?"

For a moment Yao was disgusted. _Junjie_ was rubbing his shoulders. He was sleeping with _Junjie_. In every sense of the phrase. Then he remembered how Junjie had treated him. All those touches, those embraces, those kisses. They were so...loving. He hadn't felt that loved in a long time.

Why was he not answering him? Junjie frowned, chewing on his lower lip. He leaned down, kissing Yao's head. "Seriously, what's wrong? You can talk to me." He nuzzled against him in an almost teasing way.

Yao turned around with a sad smile, reaching his hands up for Junjie. He had fallen for Junjie since he lost his memory. What did that say about him? And about Yao? Was he just pulled down by bias?

Junjie smiled back, taking Yao's hand and kissing it. "We can go out somewhere today if you want?" he suggested. "To the park or the movies, maybe?" He liked the idea of just... going out with Yao. Being with him.

Yao shook his head. "Maybe tonight," he said, "But can we have a lazy day today?"

"Sure!" Junjie liked that even more than going out. Maybe they could rent a movie and cuddle on the couch together. That sure sounded fun.

Yao pulled on Junjie's arm. "Lay down with me," he said needily. He wanted to give Junjie a chance. Maybe he still had a bit of bias, but he couldn't forget how wonderful it felt to be loved so. Junjie was attractive too, so what was the harm? Junjie was lying to him, why not lie back for a bit?

Smiling at this, Junjie did as requested, laying down beside Yao and pulling him close. He hummed happily and pressed his lips to Yao's nose.

Yao smiled. Butterflies filled his stomach. Junjie was kissing him! Was it the daringness of the action or the actual action itself that made Yao's heart skip? He looked at Junjie and pressed his lips against the other's.

Junjie smiled happily against Yao's lips and kissed back, sucking on his lower lip a bit and wrapping an arm around him.

Yao relished in the embrace, humming contently. He moved his lips against Junjie's, sucking on them a bit and opening his mouth, begging for more.

Not sure what brought this on but by no means disliking it, Junjie allowed his tongue to enter Yao's mouth, exploring it and running his tongue over every inch of him he could reach.

Yao was happy. Even though just a week before he would have been screaming and trying to throw Junjie out the window, this...felt really nice. If he forgot about all that stuff, he actually _liked_ Junjie.

Junjie pulled away, smiling brightly. "Do you want to do anything particular on our lazy day?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yao smiled, pressing his nose against Junjie's. "I think we could figure something out," he said, his tone rather suggestive.

Chuckling at this, Junjie smirked. "Oh? Well, I'll leave it up to you. _You_ decide what we do." He licked Yao's nose playfully.

Yao giggled. He gave Junjie another kiss and whispered against his lips, "I told you that I liked you on top of me."

Junjie grinned. "I promised that we try more positions, didn't I?" Yao thought they had had sex many times in the past, right? He thought for a moment. "You liked this position a lot," he lied. He had a feeling Yao would, though. He could easily see Yao being really into more intimate sex.

Did Junjie mean in their "past relationship"? He nodded, smiling. "Okay," he said.

Staring at Yao for a moment, Junjie smiled. This was working out so _well_. It still seemed too good to be true. With a happy hum he began to unbutton the front of Yao's pajama shirt.

Yao stared at Junjie with a smile. He was getting ready to have sex with Junjie... half of him was disturbed, but the other half was eager and even a little amused. And then...somewhere inside him...he felt _happy_.

Junjie grinned widely as Yao's skin was exposed, and he stared at him for a long while, reveling in the other's beauty. He was _his_, he thought with a smirk. Leaning forward, his teeth found Yao's collarbone, and he bit down on it, sucking.

Yao jumped a bit, but grabbed Junjie's shoulders and laid his head back for better access. He ran his hands up and down Junjie's arms, smiling with admiration. "You're so strong," he said quietly.

Humming happily at the compliment, Junjie ceased his sucking to lick at the flesh now, lapping at it and appreciating the taste of the other. He moved _upwards_, to Yao's neck, which he nibbled and sucked at gently now.

Yao let out a moan, closing his eyes in bliss. This felt good... Junjie was really good at this. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

Junjie's sucking turned to kisses, which traveled all over Yao's neck and shoulders before moving to his face. He rather eagerly leaned in, pressing his lips to Yao's and kissing him fully.

Yao kissed back, pushing against Junjie and wrapping a leg around him. He moaned a bit, and opened his mouth, tracing his tongue along the inside of Junjie's lip.

Moaning softly himself, Junjie kissed back for a moment before pulling away and staring at Yao. "You're so _beautiful_," he breathed, almost sounding as though he had trouble believing it. He kissed him on the lips again, lighter this time, before returning to finish unbuttoning Yao's shirt.

Yao chuckled. "You're mighty handsome," he said in return, "Your skin is so pretty, and your _muscles_..." He ran a finger down Junjie's arm.

Junjie chuckled at this, saying nothing in return. He had never in a thousand _years_ expected Yao to compliment him. Of course, he had never imagined kissing him, either (well, he had, but he had not imagined actually having the chance to). Finally, he finished with Yao's shirt and threw it open, revealing the _perfect_ skin beneath.

Yao instinctively covered his chest, not sure if he wanted Junjie seeing him. Again he found it hard to believe that he was going to have sex with Junjie... but he forced the thought away. He was going to give Junjie a chance.

He was acting differently, Junjie noted worriedly. Yao seemed more... sensitive, maybe? No, that was not the right word. Ah... careful. No, _distrustful_. It worried him. But, then again, just the fact that they were doing this at all proved Yao's trust, right? He smiled, forcing Yao to reveal his chest once more and leaning down to kiss the center of it.

Yao smiled, giving a small laugh. It was strange...he went from liking him to not liking him. He rolled onto his back, inviting Junjie to get on top.

Junjie chuckled, not particularly sure what to do with this newest advancement but not minding it at all. Yao could choose the position, he decided. "Take your shirt off the rest of the way at least," he said, chuckling and beginning to take off his own clothing even as he spoke.

Yao did, throwing his shirt aside. He watched Junjie, admiring his form before looking away bashfully, blushing.

Smiling, Junjie ran a hand through Yao's hair, staring at him for a moment before pulling off his pants and boxers and being left completely bare. He laughed softly at this and pushed Yao's chest, gently forcing him onto his back once more.

Yao lay back and looked at Junjie, smiling shyly. He had done this just a few days ago...why was he so shy now?

"You look nervous again!" Junjie stated with a laugh, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek lovingly. "We've done this before - You even _remember_ doing it once. There's nothing to be afraid of!" The kiss turned to a teasing lick, his tongue flicking against Yao's cheek.

Yao closed his eyes, giggling a bit. "I know," he said, "I'm just nervous...I don't feel like I'm old enough to do this."

Junjie grinned. "You're not fifteen anymore. You haven't been for _years_. You can do this." He sat up, staring at Yao for a moment admiringly. "I'm going to take your pants off, alright?"

Yao nodded. He didn't feel fifteen anymore, but he had to act as if he did. "Did we do it a lot?" he asked, "Before the accident?"

"Oh, yeah," Junjie nodded, this lie coming out easier. He had fantasized about it all the time, all he would have to do was try and... bring the fantasies to life for Yao. Make them sound as though they had really happened. "You were nervous at first, of course. Just like now. But later on you came to _love it_." He leaned in to nuzzle against his neck. "And you'll learn to love it again, I promise."

Yao giggled at the touch. "I'm sure I will," he said, "What was my favorite...y'know...position?"

Junjie thought for a moment. "You liked it being intimate," Or, he had always imagined Yao liking sex being intimate. He had no clue of Yao's true preferences. "So the closer, the better." He smiled, laying down on top of Yao and pulling him close.

Yao sighed happily, melting into the embrace. "That sounds about right," he said, "I like being close to you."

Junjie hummed happily at this, kissing Yao's face again and moving to tenderly nip at the side of his neck. "Good, because I _love_ being close to you." He smiled.

Yao laughed, moving his hands to rub Junjie's back gently. "Why do you love me still?" he asked, "I'm not the same person as before, am I?"

Smiling at this, Junjie took a moment to seriously take this question into consideration. Yao was beautiful! Just _looking_ at him was such a breath taking sight. He wanted nothing more than to have such a beauty for himself. "But you're still my Yao. No matter what's happened, no matter what you remember. You're mine." He smiled.

Was he? Yao bit his lip. "But do you...like me?" The realization hit him that...he was a different person than the Yao from the past week. He was sarcastic, and even mean to Junjie. How did Junjie _like_ that?

Junjie nodded. "Of course!" He frowned, wondering why Yao was asking. Since when did he doubt him? Since when did he doubt their relationship at all? "I love you, Yao." he said, smiling nervously.

"But _why_?" he asked, "Am I very different than the old Yao? What was I like?"

He did not like these questions one bit. Junjie frowned once more. "You were a bit snippier," he admitted. "You could get impatient sometimes. Sometimes you would yell. But I didn't mind. I was able to overlook it, you know? And really, you're still the same person, just with all of that... peeled away." He chewed on his inner cheek, growing nervous again.

Yao smiled, looking away. "Am I better this way?" he asked.

Shrugging, Junjie thought over what his answer would be. Well, yes. Quite frankly, he liked Yao much more this was. This was, Yao would be with him, would have sex with him, would _love_ him - and he definitely liked that more than old Yao. "No, you were fine both ways. We're still together, what you act like in that sense doesn't necessarily matter..."

Yao bit his lip again. Junjie really liked him... and well, if he forgot about his old opinions, he liked Junjie too. Why not? He was handsome, well-built, and loving most of all. Yao liked that. He looked at Junjie and smiled. "Will you love me unconditionally?" he asked.

"Of course!" Junjie answered, nodding. He already did. After all, before this wonderful incident had occurred, he had endured _years_ of ridicule from Yao in hopes of earning his affection. It that was not unconditional, he did not know what was.

Yao chuckled and hugged Junjie. "Thank you," he said.

Junjie smiled and pulled Yao close. "What brought this on, anyway?" he asked, running a hand through the other's hair.

Yao shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "It just crossed my mind. I've been wondering what I was like after high school." He kissed Junjie's cheek.

Oh. Well, that made sense, Junjie thought. After all, of course Yao was wondering about his past. He could not remember any of it! "Well, do you want to continue now?" he asked, grabbing the rim of Yao's pants.

Yao nodded eagerly. "Yeah," he said, "Go ahead."

Grinning, Junjie nodded and pulled Yao's pants off, his underwear soon following. "Alrighty, what now?" he asked, winking, eyes traveling over Yao's body lustfully.

Yao blushed at Junjie's wink, shifting with embarrassment under the other's gaze. "I don't know," he said.

Junjie chuckled. "Well, just... suggest something. We've done this once already, so you should at least have an idea of what's to come." He ran a hand down Yao's side.

Yao bit his lip. "I...I want you," he began, blushing madly, "Inside of me. Just...go slowly?"

Smirking at this, Junjie nodded. "Alright then, perfect!" He looked around, aware suddenly of the fact that he had no form of lube... spit would work, he decided. He extended a hand to Yao's mouth. "Do you think you could suck on my fingers for me?"

Yao nodded, taking Junjie's fingers in his hands and sucking on them. He ran his tongue over them liberally, trying to get them wet with saliva.

Junjie let out a happy hum at the feeling, letting Yao do as he had requested for a few moments before pulling the fingers away and nodding. "Spread your legs for me, alright?" Now that Yao knew what to expect, maybe he would not be so worried this time.

Yao spread his legs wide. "Like this?" he asked.

Junjie nodded. "Perfect," he answered, enjoying the sight for a moment before taking hold of Yao's leg with one hand and pressing a finger into his entrance with the other.

"Are you okay?" Junjie asked, thrusting the finger gently. Yao had endured it before... he could do it again, right?

Yao nodded. "I'm fine," he said, "I was just surprised."

Junjie smiled. "You'll get used to it," he promised, adding a second finger and slowly spreading them apart, trying to make the ordeal painless.

"Okay," Yao said, staring at the ceiling. He breathed deeply.

Sighing with happiness at the sight of Yao, at the thought of what he was about to do to him, Junjie smiled. He added a third finger and thrust them, angling each thrust a bit differently.

Yao shifted a bit uncomfortably. Suddenly he jerked, gasping. "Oh!" he exclaimed, looking at Junjie.

There it was. Junjie chuckled, thrusting his fingers against that same spot. "That feels good, right?" he asked with a smirk.

Yao arched his back, letting out a loud moan. That felt _really_ good...

Junjie grinned wider now and rubbed the spot roughly with the three digits, watching Yao's expression.

Yao shifted around in bliss, crying out. "Junjie," he breathed between moans. He was growing hard...

Utter _joy_ was on Junjie's face as he watched Yao, loving everything about the reactions he was earning. He rubbed against that same area inside of the other, thrusting against it occasionally.

Yao sobbed with pleasure, arching his back. This felt so amazing...

Junjie chuckled, stroking Yao's stomach tenderly with his free hand as he pulled the three digits away. "How was that?" he asked, leaning down to kiss the other's inner thigh.

Yao breathed heavily, smiling down at Junjie. "It was amazing," he said, "Do it again!"

The smirk returned to Junjie's features. "Oh, I will," he promised. He then paused, staring at Yao for a moment. Licking his lips, he murmured, "So how about it, then? Should we go on?"

Yao nodded eagerly. He lifted his legs up to his chest, offering himself. "Here," he said.

Junjie grinned, stroking his own cock to life before moving forward eagerly. He grabbed Yao's legs and, in a single, rather forceful thrust, he found himself inside of Yao. He paused, waiting for him to grow accustomed to the feeling.

Yao groaned, throwing his head back. "Oh!" he exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut. He panted, then looked up at Junjie. "You can move now," he said.

Nodding, Junjie kept a firm grip on Yao's legs as he pulled out, only to slam back in again, groaning loudly as he did so. That felt _good_. And it was with _Yao_, which made it feel all the better, he thought.

Yao soughed, grabbing Junjie's shoulders and pulling him down a bit. "Junjie," he whimpered.

Junjie smiled, moving his hands from Yao's legs to his shoulders to grab him and pull him closer. He kissed Yao's cheeks and continued thrusting, picking out a rhythm and sticking by it as he pulled out and thrust in to his lover.

Yao panted onto Junjie's shoulder, wrapping his legs around the other's torso. "Junjie," he moaned, his face scarlet.

Grinning, Junjie thrust faster, already growing close. Yao was so _good_! He groaned softly, shuddering against the other as if overcome by pleasure.

Forgetting all about his earlier musings, Yao squeezed his legs around Junjie's sides. He couldn't help himself; he yelled out as Junjie hit his sweet spot, grabbing the long braid in desperation.

Junjie grinned, pulling Yao closer and thrusting into that same spot again. He grew rougher, all but _pounding into_ his lover. He brought Yao's face close to his own and forced him into a deep kiss, moans being trapped against the other's mouth.

Yao opened his mouth wide, nearly screaming in pleasure. It all felt so wonderful, he couldn't process it...

Tongue darting into Yao's mouth, Junjie groaned loudly, his body shuddering even more so as he found himself closer than ever. He kissed him feverishly, mind not working particularly well. All he could focus on was Yao. How beautiful he was, how very, very good he felt. It was unimaginable.

Yao moved his hips against Junjie's. He clung to the other desperately. "Junjie!" he moaned, "Oh, Junjie!"

Pulling away, Junjie's hand moved to Yao's cock, grabbing and pumping it roughly in time to his own movements, desperate for both of them to reach their peaks. He groaned again, his thrusts doing nothing but going faster than ever.

Yao yelled out, letting go of Junjie to grab the sheets beneath them. He couldn't do anything but moan and writhe beneath Junjie as pleasure shot through him.

Junjie grinned widely, entranced by the sight of Yao. He thrust harder, faster, feeling absolutely helpless and desperate. He _needed_ release.

Yao was close already, and he bucked his hips up instinctively. "Junjie!" he cried again, arching his back.

Junjie grabbed Yao's hand with his own free one, squeezing it and bringing it to his mouth to kiss. With his other hand he continued to stroke and pump Yao's member, his thrusts continuing to go at a fast, extremely uneven pace.

Yao smiled for a moment before crying out again in bliss. He couldn't take much more of this...

It was Junjie who came first, finally throwing his head back and spilling his seed inside of Yao. However, he made no movement to pull out, but remained inside of the other, continuing to pump his cock.

Yao shivered as Junjie came, panting. Suddenly wanting a change in position, he sat up and pulled off Junjie's cock, straddling him.

Junjie's eyes went wide. "Wh- what do you want now, then?" he asked, grinning and panting.

Yao draped himself onto Junjie, nuzzling into his neck. "That felt good," he whined, grinding against the other.

Junjie let out a pathetic whimper-like sound at this, hips bucking up a bit against his own will. He chewed on his lower lip, staring at Yao with resparked lust, a small smile on his lips.

Yao whined. "Do something..." He pressed his aching member against Junjie, desperate.

A grin on his face, Junjie nodded. "What do you want me to do?" He licked his lips, eyeing Yao with interest.

Yao shook his head. "Something," he said, his arms shaking.

Junjie leaned forward, teeth sinking into the flesh of Yao's neck. He sucked for a moment before pulling away, eyeing Yao again. "Seriously, speak up. I'll do _anything_."

For some reason Yao was unable to tell Junjie. He took the other's hand and put it on his cock, guiding it up and down slowly and suppressing a moan.

The grin on Junjie's face widening, he nodded, allowing Yao to do as he pleased. There was something amazing about the sight of it all, he thought.

Letting out a frustrated whine, Yao just took his cock in his own hands and pumped it hard. His head nestled on Junjie's shoulder, and he released a soft moan.

Junjie chuckled, rubbing Yao's back and holding him close. He liked his, he decided, kissing the top of the other's head.

Yao panted as he grew close to release, and held on to Junjie's arm with his free hand. Soon enough he came with a cry, spilling the liquid over himself and Junjie.

Letting out a laugh, Junjie hugged Yao, pulling him close. "So what did you think of that?" he asked, hand running through the other's hair lovingly. "It was good, wasn't it?"

Yao nodded tiredly. "It was amazing," he said, "I...really like that."

Junjie smiled again. "I'm glad." he answered, sighing contentedly.

Yao leaned on Junjie, thinking. He did like Junjie...maybe it was post-orgasmic high he was experiencing, but he was really happy in Junjie's arms. He decided to say this. "You know you have that contract due this week," he said, remembering Junjie's constant worrying about it before the crash.

"Wh- what?" Junjie asked, frowning suddenly. How would... "Di- did I mention that with you?" Last time it had been brought up was at the party (Yao scolding him for procrastinating, like always)... he had totally forgotten about it since the whole car crash ordeal.

Yao smiled against Junjie's shoulder. "Not recently," he said, "Though I suppose you forgot about it? You always were so irresponsible."

Eyes going wide, Junjie asked, "W- was I? I..." His heartbeat sped up a bit, with fear this time. "Seriously, is this some kind of joke? Did... did I bring it up at dinner or something?" He wet his lips, eyes on the ceiling with worry.

Yao laughed, pulling away and poking Junjie's nose. "I remembered it this morning," he said.

"Did you?" Junjie asked, still rather worried. "When? Wh- what else did you remember?" He was supposed to sound excited, though, right? As far as Yao knew, he had been feeding him nothing but the truth, so him _remembering_ the truth should not be a _bad_ thing...

"I remember dating the secretary a few months ago," Yao said, "And everything else slips into place." He watched Junjie's face intently.

Oh no. Oh no. _Oh no_. Junjie was visibly shaking. "Everything else, huh? What exactly _is_ everything else?" He chuckled nervously and bit down on his lower lip.

Yao smiled and said, "The party...the drunk Junjie driving me home...the _lying about our relationship_." He leaned in, smirking.

Junjie's breathing became quick and shallow. "W- wait, what? I- I didn't lie! We've been in a relationship for eight months. Together. Just like I said." He was sweating, wasn't he? "I... I'd never lie to you, Yao!"

Yao closed the distance between them, kissing Junjie lightly. "I know," he whispered between kisses, "The truth."

Shaking his head, Junjie realized it was useless. Still, he refused to believe he had been caught. "Bu- but I'm telling you the truth! Don't you trust me?" He eyed Yao with utter _terror_.

Yao pulled away and looked at Junjie sadly, holding the other's face in his hands. "Junjie," he said, "We never dated."

Sighing and nodding, Junjie mumbled, "I know," His face felt as though it was _melting off_, his cheeks a bright crimson. "I know that, Yao." He looked away, suddenly feeling quite ashamed.

Yao stroked Junjie's face lovingly. "I'm still here," he reminded him, "I'm naked and sitting in your lap."

Junjie looked back up at him with these words, blinking incredulously. But... he had lied to him! He had lied to him just to get in his pants! Wh- why was he still here? Was this some sort of joke? He sure deserved it, after what he had done.

Yao smiled hopefully. "Well?" he asked, "Aren't you going to ask why? I had sex with you!"

"Yes!" Junjie cried immediately, nodding. Why?! A joke, he thought. This was Yao's way of making fun of him, teasing him.

Yao smiled. "I was stupid to trust you," he said, "But I did. This past week I have felt more loved and cared for than I have ever felt in my life. And I actually fell for you, believe it or not."

Junjie frowned. "But you _didn't_. You fell for who I thought I was - A caring, loving boyfriend that wanted to take care of his lover in a time of need." He looked away sadly, shaking his head. "And that's not who I am. I'm... some jerk that thought 'oh, he doesn't remember anything anyway. What a great opportunity to have sex with a pretty face.'" And what a pretty face it was.

Yao looked at Junjie sadly. "I already _know_ that you're a jerk," he said, "And yet here I am."

A small smile momentarily formed on Junjie's lips, but it left when shame flooded over him again. "You shouldn't be here. Not with me," He sighed and shook his head again.

"Junjie," Yao said, taking Junjie's face in his hands, "I dated the leader of the Russian mafia for six years. You think I really care if you're a jerk? All I know is that the way you treated me I felt like a prince. No, I felt like a _goddamn princess_, Junjie." He uttered the curse word with emphasis to show how serious he was.

Junjie looked up once more and smiled. "You deserve to be treated like a _goddamn princess_." he said, tone still saddened. "But I shouldn't be the one to do it. I'm a liar. And a rapist, technically." He shook his head, eyes closing.

"I said yes, didn't I?" Yao asked, "Junjie, you love me, don't you?"

"I do," Junjie answered halfheartedly. "I _really_ do." But he did not deserve Yao's love. Damn, how the fuck did he think he was going to get away with that?!

"Then that's enough for me," Yao said, leaning in to give Junjie's nose a kiss, "Look. I think you're handsome, you have a hot body, you're amazing at sex, and your dog is the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Is that not enough to date someone?"

Laughing slightly at this, Junjie shrugged. "I... guess so?" He did want to date Yao... a lot. "But... what about all those times when you, er..." _Slapped me, or called me a fag, or just plain ignored my existence out of annoyance_, he finished in his head. Surely Yao could not have forgotten that now, right?

Yao bit his lip. "I didn't like you," he said, "I don't know why. But I've started over. And now that I think about it, you're not nearly as bad as I made you out to be."

Junjie smiled. "Seriously?" Well, that was good enough for him. He was still ashamed, and very embarrassed, but... Yao wanted to be with him!

Yao nodded and leaned in to give Junjie another kiss. "So how about that lazy day?" he asked.


	24. Blind Servant

Yao sat in the bathroom, rubbing the silk beneath his hands. It had been a challenge to bathe in a strange bathroom without help, but he wasn't comfortable letting someone he didn't know help him. He knew the prince, yes, but he didn't _know_ him. He seemed nice enough, and his voice was pretty to listen to.

With a knock at the door, Junjie stepped in, a proud smile on his face. "It's me," he said, eyeing Yao, knowing he would not recognize him without at least hearing his voice. "Did you manage things alright?"

Yao nodded, giving a polite smile. "Your bathroom smells delightful," he said, "And these clothes are so soft-I can't stop touching them, aru."

Junjie smiled brightly. "I'm glad," he answered. "So you're happy, then?" He had a feeling that many would not react kindly to being kidnapped and stolen away from their kingdom. Yao had already proven to be shockingly cooperative.

Yao nodded again. "With comforts like these I can't see any problem," he said.

"That's great." Junjie smiled and walked over, placing a hand gently on Yao's shoulder. "You'll like it here. My kingdom's much finer than the one you've been in, and you'll be treated better." He would be more than some random slave, he thought.

Yao smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said. He ran his hands along his legs, the feeling of silk addicting to him. "What color are my clothes?" he asked suddenly.

Chuckling at this, Junjie answered, "Red. Red silk," He had felt as though the color matched Yao, although he was not sure why. "And I'm in blue and gold, if you were wondering."

Yao's smile stayed present, trying to imagine. He remembered red being the color of blood, of roses, of painted lips. He reached a hand over and lightly touched Junjie's clothes. They were silk as well, though they seemed more voluminous than his own; probably day clothes unlike his night ones. "Blue," he said, "Like the ocean. Gold, like my eyes."

Junjie nodded, smiling. "That's right." He wondered, briefly, what it would be like to be blind. What did things "look like" to him? How did he picture things? "I'll get other clothing for you as well of equal quality." Yao deserved it.

Yao smiled. "You don't have to," he said, "I can't see myself in them."

"But I want you to be happy. And look nice," Junjie smiled, running a hand through Yao's hair, admiring how soft it was. "What sort of things did you have at your old home? Was there anything you enjoyed doing for fun?"

"Carving," Yao said, "And playing the harp. Guests enjoyed a blind entertainer, aru."

Of course. That was how Junjie had first met Yao, after all. Entertaining guests. It _was_ rather amazing, though. For being unable to see, he did an excellent job of getting around and doing things even a "normal" person would have trouble with. "Well you will be carving. And, um... I can get you a harp, if you'd like?"

"If you want me to play for you I will," Yao said.

Chuckling with something similar to embarrassment, Junjie nodded. "I _would_ like that," he admitted, eyeing Yao for a moment. "But what about for fun? Surely there's something I can buy for you that you could... ah... entertain yourself with?" He did not want Yao being unhappy.

Yao thought. "I am happy as I am," he said, "I was always lonely and cold where I lived and I only got help when they wanted me to appear before people, aru."

"Well it won't be like that here," Junjie promised. "You're going to be a personal servant to _me_, and I'll make sure you don't get lonely. And as far as being cold... the weather has actually been pretty good lately." He laughed softly, patting Yao on the shoulder.

Yao smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said. He went back to rubbing the silk between his fingers, imagining the colors.

*A week later*

Yao used one hand to feel the wall and one hand stuck in front of him to feel the air. He made his way through Junjie's room (or he hoped it was Junjie's room) and felt around until he ran into the bedside table.

The sound of... someone hitting something woke Junjie up, eyes slowly opening and blinking a few times before he turned over. "Yao?" he asked sleepily, sitting up. "What're you doing here?" How had he even managed to find his way here?

Yao sighed with relief at the prince's voice. "Your Highness," he said quietly, "I was scared, aru. Can I sleep with you?"

"Scared?" Junjie repeated, raising an eyebrow. He frowned and sat up. "Scared of what?" Then again, he could imagine the world being _quite_ scary if you could not see your surroundings at all...

Yao quickly jumped into the bed, pulling his legs up protectively to his chest. "I thought I heard things," he said, "And I kept imagining monsters in my room..."

Junjie smiled kindly, moving over a bit to make more room for Yao. He was not sure if it was right, being with the other like this, even if the current situation was completely _not_ sexual. He was a servant, after all. Still... "Well I assure you there are no monsters in the palace." He chuckled.

Yao nodded. "I know," he said, "But I see them in my mind and I can't make it go away."

Rubbing Yao's shoulder, Junjie said, "I understand." Well, he didn't. He knew nothing of what it would be like to be blind. But he understood how hard it must be for him.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked, "If I sleep with you?"

Junjie swallowed. _Don't word it like that_! he thought. "I don't," he answered slowly, eyes on the other. "Just tonight, though." This could not become a normal thing. After all, he could get in trouble, treating a servant in such a way.

Yao nodded, laying down in the warm bed contentedly. "Thank you," he said, "I'll try not to be a nuisance, aru."

Smiling once more, Junjie lay down beside Yao, keeping at least five inches between them. "It's fine," he assured the other, eyes closing. This would be fine, he told himself. Nothing weird or bad would happen.

Yao felt around for Junjie, then scooted closer so their bodies touched. He needed to be close, to feel protected. He had to _know_ that someone was there with him.

Junjie drew in a deep breath at this, eyes on Yao awkwardly. Was this _okay_? Was he allowed this sort of closeness with a servant? He did not particularly dislike it... in fact, it was quite nice. "H- hey, everything alright?" he asked softly.

Yao nodded. "I'm comfortable," he said, "I just need to feel someone, aru."

Smiling again, Junjie nodded. "J- just for, ah... just so I don't get in trouble, do you think you could keep tonight just between the two of us?" He chuckled, not at all liking what that sentence could sound like out of context.

Yao blinked his sightless eyes, then nodded. "Of course Your Highness," he said, "I won't tell a soul."

Silence fell upon Junjie for a moment and he stared at Yao, smiling. "Have you ever been told that you're very attractive? Because you are." Why was he saying that? It was nothing, he decided. Just a compliment, right?

Yao's face went blank as he thought about this. He moved a hand to touch his face lightly. "I am?" he asked with disbelief.

"You really are," Junjie nodded, remembering that he could not see to know for himself. "Forgive me for sounding narcisstic, but you look quite a bit like _me_." He laughed.

Yao smiled, running his fingers over his face. He reached forward and touched Junjie's face lightly, feeling the features. "We do," he said.

Shivering at the touch, Junjie nodded. "It's kind of crazy, actually." They looked _really_ similar. "Ah... except our hair. Mine's darker, and braided." He touched Yao's hair gently. "Yours is softer, though."

Yao nodded, smiling. He liked this. His hand traveled over Junjie's jaw and to his hair, running over the braid lightly, feeling the strands and imagining the way they looked.

Junjie continued to smile, Yao's touches feeling nice. He sighed and continued to stare at the other. "You know what else makes us different? You're much _prettier_ than I. Beautiful, even." He knew that HE was not "beautiful" or "pretty".

Yao smiled, flattered. "Thank you," he said, "No one has ever told me that before, aru."

"Strange." Junjie murmured. "Someone _should have_. I don't think you've been treated well enough in your life, aru." The least Yao should have known was of his own beauty, right? It bothered him greatly that a compliment as _obvious_ as that had never been given.

Yao bit his lip. "You make me more than I am," he said, "I am only a poor laborer living in a grand castle. I only create beautiful things."

Humming at this, Junjie shrugged. "I don't think you realize how _amazing_ you are. Even if you were only a normal servant, your beauty would be impressive. But you're _blind_ as well. You can do so many things, and you can't even _see_." He shook his head as if with disbelief.

Yao grimaced, embarrassed. "You see a lot in me, Your Highness," he said, "But I don't see why. No one else does, aru."

"Well I'm the king," Junjie answered. "I guess I'm good at seeing things other people can't." He rolled his eyes, twirling a strand of Yao's hair between his fingers.

Yao smiled. "Thank you for the compliments," he said, "You make me feel so happy inside."

Junjie laughed and said nothing else, rather, he closed his eyes and continued to pet Yao's hair. "You're cute," he muttered, shaking his head.

Yao grinned. "I really like you, Your Highness," he said, "You're so kind and nice to me."

Smiling at this, Junjie nodded. He was glad Yao liked him. After all, he had sort of... forced him into this. The fact that he had won him over was quite a success in his mind.

Yao closed his eyes, leaning on Junjie. He was so warm, and he wasn't scared anymore. Someone was there, he wasn't alone.

Junjie hummed happily. "So you want to sleep now?" he asked, yawning at the very thought of it.

"Do you want to do something else?" Yao asked.

"Something else?" asked Junjie, smirking suddenly. What sort of question was that? "What does _something else_ mean exactly, hm?"

Yao shrugged. "I was asking you," he said, "I will do whatever you want, Your Highness."

Junjie swallowed suddenly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was not sure _what_ he had been about to propose, but he knew it was wrong. Not with a servant. Not with a _blind servant_. He chuckled awkwardly and did not reply.

Yao waited for a moment, then closed his eyes again.

Slowly, Junjie let a hand wander to Yao's stomach, rubbing it gently. He sighed. "You're probably my _favorite_ servant, Yao." he murmured, smiling. "Which is saying something, seeing as I have many, many servants and you're my newest."

Yao hummed happily. "You're my favorite prince," he said, "Though I've only met four, aru."

"I'm glad you think so," Junjie nodded. He did pride himself on kindness. He _wanted_ those who lived under his rule to be happy. His hand left Yao's belly to slip beneath his shirt, stroking his sides.

Yao lay contentedly, comforted by the rubbing. Junjie's hand was warm...

Sighing softly, Junjie murmured, "Your skin is soft," It was a silly compliment, but it was the very first thing that came to mind. He stared at Yao for a moment, not sure of what he was doing or where he was going with this.

Yao smiled. "Your hands are soft," he said back, "And warm. They feel good..."

"Do they?" he asked, moving to pet Yao's chest. Junjie moved closer, pressing himself against the servant in a way he would have considered much to personal only a few moments ago.

Yao still smiled, pressing his face into Junjie's neck. This was so comforting, so...comfortable.

He still was not sure what he thought about this, Junjie thought. He liked being close to Yao, definitely. And he liked touching him. But... he shouldn't be doing this to a servant, should he? He did not know, but it made him slightly nervous.

Yao grew curious, and again he moved a hand to touch Junjie's face. He graced his fingers over the features lightly, trying to imagine his face. "What color are your eyes?" he asked softly.

Junjie smiled once more at this. "Gold, like yours," he answered, sighing slightly.

Yao smiled when he felt Junjie's smile. "You're pretty," he murmured.

"How would you know?" Junjie asked teasingly, chuckling and playing with Yao's hair once more. "Thank you, though."

Yao giggled a bit. "Your nose is smaller than most men's, and your lips too. Your cheeks are soft and plump and your eyebrows are thin. It feels like the face of a woman everyone calls beautiful."

Junjie's face reddened at this. "Th- thank you..." That was the right thing to say, right? He did not know. His face had never been compared to that of a woman's before... "I, er... feel the same way about you. You're beautiful as well, aru." He looked away.

Yao bit his lip. "Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing the slight change in Junjie's voice.

Humming, Junjie shook his head. "N- No, I just..." He stared down at Yao for a long while. "We aren't supposed to be intimate with our servants. Royalty, I mean." It was something near the equivalent of a teacher and a student being in a relationship.

Yao blinked, realizing this. "Oh..." Was this too intimate? Had he gone too far?

"But that's not the issue," Junjie admitted, glad that Yao could not see the red in his cheeks. "It's just... I don't dislike it. Being here like this with you, I mean." He did not _want_ to do something about it...

Yao bit his lip again. "Please don't make me go back," he said softly, "I'm too scared..."

Junjie smiled and pulled Yao a bit closer to him. "I won't," he promised, petting the servant's hair.

Yao let out a relieved sigh, snuggling into Junjie. "Thank you, Your Highness..."

"You don't have to thank me," Junjie answered, humming happily at the warmth of another body near his. "I'm glad you're happy," He always liked seeing his servants happy... even if this was rather intimate.

Yao put his hand over Junjie's through his shirt. He liked this, but he didn't know how to say it. He liked how close they were, how loved he felt at that moment...

Eyes closing, Junjie murmured, "You really are awfully attractive. It sort of makes me nervous, being in bed with you like this." He wet his lips, opening a single eye to glance at the other. "I'm not supposed to fall for servants, aru."

Yao opened his sightless eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, "fall for... and why does it make you nervous? Should I move away?"

"No!" Junjie answered immediately, surprised that Yao had not understood. "What I mean to say is... you..." He sighed. "I really like you,"

Yao blinked. "Your Highness," he said, his cheeks growing warm, "You don't mean to say...that you have a fancy for me, do you?"

Junjie's own face went red at this. "I... don't know," he admitted, shrugging. "But I do definitely... like you... a lot..." He looked down, away from the servant.

Yao ran his fingers up and down Junjie's chest lightly in thought. "I like you too, my prince," he said, "You're very charming, aru."

Shivering at this, Junjie chewed on his lower lip and nodded, chuckling awkwardly. "Ah... thank you," He did not know how to react. Yao was okay with it, it seemed. The idea of being in a relationship or... something. But it would be so wrong, him being a blind servant and all... he was not sure what to do.

Yao moved his hand to his face, where he rubbed his cheek. "You're making my cheeks burn," he said.

"Am I?" Junjie laughed at this, stroking Yao's cheek with the back of his hand. "It certainly looks cute, the sight of you blushing and all..."

Yao giggled, embarrassed. "Thank you," he mumbled, moving to bury his face in Junjie's chest to not be seen.

Grinning at this, Junjie rubbed Yao's back. "Aw, don't be embarrassed," he murmured, twirling a strand of Yao's hair between his fingers with his other hand.

Yao smiled, his cheeks burning more at this. "I can't help it," he whined.

"There no reason to be embarrassed, though!" Junjie argued teasingly, yanking on Yao's hair now. "You're so cute. Don't hide your face, aru." He grabbed Yao's chin, forcing him to "look" up at him.

Yao bit his lip, feeling Junjie's eyes on his face. He laughed a bit, not sure how to describe the feelings in his stomach.

Staring at Yao's face with interest, Junjie asked softly, "You mentioned doing something other than sleeping, right?" He chuckled, not certain of where he was going with this.

Yao looked down again. "Did I?" he asked.

"You did," Junjie answered, smiling once more. "But you never actually told me what that meant. What did you have in mind, aru?"

Yao thought for a moment. "I don't know," he said, "I think I told you that I'd do whatever you wanted to, aru."

Sighing thoughtfully at this, Junjie asked, "Whatever I want? As in _anything_?" No matter how very _indecent_ it was? He chuckled, but did not say anything else for the time being.

Yao blinked, unsure about Junjie's tone. "Of course, Your Highness," he said.

He did not want to _scare_ Yao, Junjie thought worriedly. He played with the servant's hair. "Have you ever ah... had sex before?" he finally asked, face going a bright red.

Yao thought again. "Isn't that what married people do?" he asked.

Junjie chuckled. "Yeah," he answered. "So you don't know anything about it, then?" Or did he? Yao had not really answered his question... Chuckling again, he let his hand roam beneath Yao's shirt once more.

Yao's breath hitched. "I know a bit," he said quietly.

"Oh?" Junjie's hand moved to Yao's chest, and this time he gave his left nipple something of a teasing pinch. "Like what?"

"You don't want to know," Yao said, wincing a bit at the pinch.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Junjie ran his fingers gently over the sensitive area now. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Yao sighed contently and nuzzled into Junjie's chest. "I know how to pleasure others," he said, running his hand up and down Junjie's arm lightly.

Junjie chuckled. "How'd you learn something like that?" he asked teasingly, hand moving downwards now.

"Favors," Yao said, "In return for food and eventually shelter. I got quite talented at it." He smiled.

For some reason, Junjie _really_ liked that mental image. It probably made him a pervert, but... he shrugged the idea away. "Is that so?" He wet his lips again. "We could do something along those lines. Ah... you do me a _favor_ and in return you can spend the night with me whenever you want. You wouldn't have to be worried about monsters in your room ever again~" He chuckled, not sure what he was proposing.

Yao smiled. "That would be lovely," he said, "Do you want it now?"

"Yes!" Junjie answered, perhaps too quickly for his own good. His face flushed, and he chuckled slightly. "If you're up for it..."

Yao nodded. "Anything for you, my prince," he said, sitting up.

Junjie sat up as well. "What exactly did you usually do, anyway?" He was up for anything, as long as Yao was who he was receiving it from, he decided.

"You'll see," Yao said, feeling around for Junjie and moving his hands to the other's pants. He pulled them down gently, along with his underwear.

Breath hitching, anticipation built up in Junjie's stomach. He smiled, watching with eagerness at what Yao was going to do.

Ridding of Junjie's pants, he set them aside and felt for his target. He found Junjie's cock and ran his fingers over it, measuring it.

Junjie closed his eyes and shivered slightly at the touch, chewing on his lower lip.

"Long," Yao complimented. He spread Junjie's legs apart to leave room and scooted between them. He leaned down and licked Junjie's cock from base to tip.

A soft moan escaped Junjie's lips at that. "Th- thanks," he murmured, spread his legs a bit wider for the other.

Now that Junjie's cock was erect, Yao started. He sucked on the tip, using one hand to stroke his shaft and the other to cup and rub Junjie's balls. He liked this much better than before, not only because he was old enough to enjoy it but also because he took pleasure in Junjie's sounds.

Junjie moaned again, much louder this time. Worried he would be heard, he quickly brought a hand to his mouth, covering it in hopes of stifling the noises. He shivered a bit, hips instinctively bucking upwards.

Happy at the reaction, Yao resisted the urge to smile and moved down, deep-throating the other. He had found out early on that he didn't have a gag reflex, and such a thing probably saved his life here or there.

Surprised by this, Junjie's eyes went wide and he moaned again, taking a deep breath as if trying to calm himself. That felt _really good._

Yao started to bob his head, rubbing the area around Junjie's cock with his hands in hopes of stimulating him more. He was growing hard just by the sounds Junjie was making.

Junjie's moans grew louder even with the hand covering his mouth, and his hips seemed to take on a life of their own as they thrust up desperately into Yao's mouth. It was _so_ good and he was not sure he knew what to do with himself other than bask in the pleasure he was receiving.

Yao bobbed his head quicker, sucking hard to create more pressure.

It was embarrassing really, how _quickly_ Junjie reached his peak. He groaned loudly, hips bucking up a final time before he filled Yao's mouth with his seed and collapsed onto his back, panting. Damn, it had been too long since he'd done anything like that, he thought, feeling pathetic for being so quick to orgasm. But it had been so _good_...

Yao swallowed the liquid with a shiver, then smiled, feeling his way back under the covers. "Did you like that?" he asked.

"I did," Junjie answered, sitting up again and taking a few deep breaths. "I _really_ did." He stared at Yao for a long while, not sure what to say.

Yao lay down, wishing that his erection would go away. He was mortified by even the thought of asking the prince to take care of it for him.

Junjie smiled, but it left when he noticed Yao's expression. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No," Yao said, "I'm fine, aru." He turned onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Seriously, just tell me!" Junjie insisted, rubbing Yao's shoulders. He did not want him to be upset. Maybe he was uncomfortable with what he had just done...?

Yao laughed awkwardly. "Nothing!" he said, his cheeks burning again.

Growling, irritated by the fact that he was not given an answer, Junjie snapped, "C'mon, Yao! Speak up already!" He did not _want_ Yao upset.

Yao frowned, nervous at Junjie's tone. He buried his face in his pillow, shifting uncomfortably under the covers.

"Yao, as prince I _order_ you to just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you." He was going overboard, he thought, but... he really was worried. He'd hate for something to actually be seriously wrong.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Yao mumbled into the pillow, "I promise, aru."

What was his _problem_?! "Don't deny a direct order from royalty," Junjie spat, eyes narrowing.

"I'm blind," Yao said, "Does that count as something being wrong with me?" Yao shifted uncomfortably again, wondering what he was going to do about this.

Junjie rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant," he growled. He grabbed Yao's shoulder threateningly, but made no further kept his face in the pillows. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

With nothing else to do, Junjie grabbed Yao's pillows, forcefully pulling them out from under him. "Yao," he began, "C'mon. I said I cared about you, right? I just want to know that you're okay."

Yao sighed and looked at the wall, his face red. "I'm perfectly okay," he said, "Quit worrying about me, Your Highness."

"I won't quit worrying," Junjie snapped, eyebrows furrowing. "I care about you. And I really, really like you. I can't quite worrying." He folded his arms.

Yao smiled a bit. "Thank you," he said. His erection started to hurt as his mind naughtily steered toward thoughts of Junjie's body and what it felt like.

Smiling back, Junjie's voice calmed a bit as he asked, "So seriously, just tell me what the problem is. I won't get angry or anything, I promise." He gently ran a hand down Yao's back reassuringly.

Yao grew embarrassed, and hid his face in his arms. "Nothing," he mumbled.

He did not look _upset_, Junjie realized. He was blushing... "You're embarrassed," he stated, chuckling. What was there to be embarrassed about? Sucking him off? Hadn't he said he had done that before?

Yao's cheeks burned and his neck grew hot. "No," he said shakily, denying it.

Junjie smiled, hand moving beneath Yao's shirt to stroke his back. "It's alright," he cooed. "There's nothing to be worried about."

Yao bit his lip, shifting around again with discomfort. Junjie's hand sent shivers down his spine.

"You really are adorable," Junjie purred, hand moving to stroke Yao's neck. "I hate seeing you in such a state, seriously." He wet his lips again.

Yao whimpered. "What state?" he asked, his voice squeaking.

Chuckling, Junjie answered, "Y- you look all _awkward_. I don't want you awkward around me. After all, my end of the bargain was that you can sleep in my room, right? There's no need to be awkward around someone who shares a bedroom with you~" Plus he rather hated how often people thought of him different purely because he was royalty.

"I know," Yao said, swallowing. He wished Junjie would go away so he could get rid of this erection somehow.

Smiling almost sadly, Junjie said, "Alright, one more request." He folded his arms. "If you're going to be sleeping in my room, treat me like, ah... an equal. I'm still your prince, and you still must do as I say, but the least you can do is know that we're both human beings and neither of us are truly better than the other." He paused, not sure how to describe was he was trying to convey. "...Okay?"

Yao paused, thinking about this. "Okay..." he said slowly.

Smile brightening up once more, Junjie replied, "Great. Now _please_ stop acting so weird..." He sighed as if extremely exasperated.

Still not removing his face from behind his arms, he said, "I...have a problem..."

"Problem?" Junjie repeated, growing worried. "What sort of problem?" Was he hurt?!

"Nothing big," Yao said, his voice cracking, "Just...if you would...leave...I could...take care of it..." his voice trailed off at the end.

Junjie thought for a moment. "Take care of it?" Suddenly, a grin formed on his face. "_Oh_." He smirked.

Yao frowned at Junjie's tone, praying that he would agree to leave for a bit. He shifted around again, suppressing a whine.

Suddenly, Junjie's eyes seemed to glow. "I'll help!" he said, still grinning. He could not _believe_ Yao had been so nervous about something like this.

At this Yao froze, his blood running cold for a second. "What?" he asked.

"I'll take care of it for you," Junjie replied. "Uh... have you ever, er... actually had sex before?" he asked suddenly.

Yao didn't move from his spot, not wanting Junjie to see his scarlet face. "Didn't we just do that?" he asked.

Smiling, Junjie said, "I mean... either be inside of someone or have someone inside of you. Have you ever done _that_ before..." He had to know what level of experience he would be dealing with.

Yao shook his head. He had heard of it, but he had never actually done the thing before.

"Really?" Junjie asked, eyes sparkling with excitement once more. "Would you be okay with _me_ doing it to you, then?"

Yao swallowed, shivering a bit at this. "I-if you want to," he said quietly.

Junjie grinned. "I promise it'll be good. You'll love it," He leaned down, kissing the top of Yao's head. "Trust me, hm?"

Yao turned over and threw the sheets off him, his erection becoming unbearable. "Can you..." he stopped, unsure of what he wanted to ask.

"Can I what?" Junjie asked kindly, smiling as he stared at Yao's face.

"Can you do something?" Yao asked, pulling his pants off, "I can't take it anymore, aru."

Smiling, Junjie nodded. "Sure, but you have to promise to still have sex with me afterwards." He chuckled, hand wrapping around the other's member and moving up and down it slowly.

Pleasure and relief swept through Yao's body and he lay back on the bed, letting out a moan.

Loving both the sound and sight of the other, Junjie let his hand move faster. "You're so _beautiful_," he murmured, shaking his head with disbelief.

Yao panted and bucked his hips up, growing close to release already. "Junjie!" he whimpered.

Grinning, Junjie continued to move his hand, chewing on his lower lip with concentration. He _really_ liked Yao. Perhaps even loved him. _Perhaps_.

Yao couldn't take much more of this. His moans grew louder until he came with a cry, bucking his hips up a last time.

Junjie laughed playfully as his hand was covered in Yao's seed. "You're adorable," he said, feeling as though he was repeating himself. He brought his hand to his own mouth, licking it clean.

Yao panted, rubbing his eyes. "Thank you," he said.

"It was nothing," Junjie assured the other, rubbing his inner thigh lovingly. "I... really, really like you, aru..."

Yao smiled. "I really like you too, my prince," he said.

Smiling, Junjie moved to lean over him, staring down at the other. "I'm so glad you're here," he said, blushing faintly. "I mean... it was such a _good_ idea, making you come live with me like this..."

Yao nodded. "I am very grateful," he said, "And I'm glad you like me, aru."

"I really do," Junjie said again, feeling as though he was beginning to grow repetative. "So uh..." He blushed again, now sure how to say what he wanted.

Yao waited, considering looking for his pants. "What is it?" he asked.

Swallowing nervously, Junjie mumbled, "S- So... _are_ we going to, uh... have..." He glanced at Yao's body and felt his face heat up even more. Why? They had just- How in the world could he be _shy_ all of a sudden?!

Yao blinked, moving his face so that he was 'looking' at Junjie. "If you want to, Your Highness," he said.

Junjie smiled. "I don't want to if you don't," he assured him. He did not want to use his power as royalty to _force_ Yao into this... But... he _did_ really want to...

"I do," Yao said, "But can you...do it gently? I'm new to this much, aru." Yao was curious to know what it felt like, and he longed for the feel of Junjie's lips on his skin...

Smiling, Junjie nodded. "I promise to be gentle," he assured him, stroking Yao's cheek.

Yao nodded and smiled a bit, waiting for Junjie to begin.

Slowly, Junjie leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yao's. He hummed at the feeling and wrapped an arm around the other, pulling him closer.

Yao's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon closed them and kissed back, letting his hands sit between their chests.

Junjie hesitantly opened his mouth, sucking on Yao's lower lip. He stared at him, admiring his face.

Yao whimpered at this, then opened his mouth as well. He moved his hands to Junjie's hair, digging his fingers through it.

Moaning slightly at this, Junjie pressed his tongue into Yao's mouth, roaming around it in an almost cautious manner, as if not sure what sort of reaction he would get. Had Yao ever been kissed before? He was not sure.

This was strange, but not unpleasant. Yao investigated the newcomer and began to rub his tongue against Junjie's playfully.

Junjie let out a sound between a moan and a chuckle at that, tongue moving against Yao's now. He liked that, he decided, tilting his head a bit as if hoping to deepen the kiss.

Yao breathed heavily through his nose, continuing the motion for a moment before taking his tongue away and sucking on Junjie's.

Eyes going wide at this, Junjie allowed Yao to continue for a moment before pulling away from him. He stared at Yao for a long while, panting lightly and grinning.

Yao smiled. "That was fun," he breathed. He had started to become aroused again from this...

"I'm glad," Junjie answered, laughing at Yao's choice of words. "Think you could lie down on your back for me?"

Yao did, lying back and shifting so that he was comfortable. "Okay," he said.

Smiling at Yao, Junjie said, "You'll like this, I promise. It'll be _great_." He knew he could get Yao to enjoy this. "Spread your legs a bit, okay?"

Yao nodded, taking a nervous breath. Not sure if Junjie meant to spread them up or apart, Yao went with the former and lifted his legs up to his chest, spreading them apart.

Nodding, Junjie was quick to lick his fingers, coating them with saliva, before forcing one inside of Yao. He paused. "Does that feel okay?" he asked, giving it a few thrusts.

Yao squeaked, surprised. "I'm fine," he said, his voice cracking.

Chuckling at this, Junjie nodded and thrust the finger a few more times before adding a second. "I get that this is all new to you, so feel free to speak up if you have a problem." He furrowed his brow with concentration as he spread the fingers apart hoping to further stretch the other.

Yao bit his lip, waiting for it to be over, or at least start to feel good. He held his legs open with his hands, breathing deeply.

Yao looked unhappy, Junjie thought, frowning. Maybe that was only to be expected, though. It was not the most comfortable thing in the world _at all_. He angled his thrusts differently, hoping to find something that would make the situation better on the receiving end.

Suddenly Yao jumped, letting out a shocked yelp. "Ah! Gentler please!" he pleaded.

Eyes going wide with worry, Junjie nodded. "Sorry," he murmured. He thrust the fingers in the same spot again, much softer this time.

Yao panted, squeezing his blind eyes shut. It felt kind of good...in fact, it felt _really_ good.

Noticing the slight change in attitude, Junjie smiled. "How's that?" he asked, thrusting the fingers in the same spot again as he slowly added a third.

Yao sank back into the pillow, letting out a feminine moan. He moved his hips up against Junjie's fingers.

Junjie grinned at this. He thrust all three fingers into that same spot now, spreading them apart a bit.

Yao let go of his legs to grab the sheets below him. "Ah! Junjie!" he cried.

Deciding that that was good enough, Junjie pulled the digits out. "How was that? You liked it, didn't you?" he asked, running his hand down Yao's thigh.

Yao nodded, swallowing. "Do it again," he whined.

Laughing at this, Junjie said, "You're _impatient_, aren't you?" Despite his words, his tone was caring.

Yao bit his lip, longing for Junjie's fingers again...or something more. "Please?" he asked.

"I will!" Junjie answered, laughing and leaning down to kiss Yao's forehead. "It might hurt at first, though." he warned.

Yao nodded. "It'll feel good though right?"

Junjie nodded. "It will," he promised, running a hand through Yao's hair. "Just spread your legs and _relax_, alright?"

Yao nodded and spread his legs again, trying to relax though anticipation clawed at his nerves. "Okay," he said.

Smiling and nodding, Junjie grabbed Yao's legs, holding them tightly for support as he thrust into the other's entrance.

Yao jumped in surprise, immediately tensing up. It didn't hurt, but the feeling of Junjie's cock hitting that certain spot in him was shocking.

"You okay?" Junjie asked, stroking Yao's inner thigh in a comforting manner. He pulled out and thrust back into him, chewing on his lower lip.

Yao gasped, then lay his head back with a sigh. "That feels good," he breathed.

Junjie smiled. "It does?" he asked, repeating the motion a bit harder this time.

Yao moaned, grabbing the sheets. "More!" he begged, "Please!"

Nodding, Junjie kept at his previous movement, thrusting at a faster pace than before. He groaned, keeping a tight grip on Yao's leg.

A shiver racked Yao's limbs and he arched his back, letting out a low moan. This felt so _good_...

Junjie groaned again, looking down at Yao with a lust-filled grin. He continued thrusting into him, each time speeding up just a bit.

Gripping the sheets tightly, Yao's moans grew in pitch as he was unable to contain the pleasure inside of him. With a shaking hand he reached down to his neglected cock, wrapping around it.

Giving a breathy chuckle, Junjie considered saying something but decided against it. He was busy focusing on pleasure to really care, anyway. He kept up his actions, growing closer and closer with each thrust.

Yao pumped his own cock desperately, the pleasure growing unbearable. He cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.

Junjie's breathing was rough and uneven, much like his now rather desperate thrusting. He groaned again and tightened his grip on Yao's leg.

Yao's cries became more frequent as he grew closer to release. He bucked his hips against Junjie's, and soon enough he came over himself, his limbs shaking.

Chuckling again, Junjie's thrusts sped up until he felt as though he could go no faster, groaning again. Finally, he came inside of the servant.

Yao shivered and panted. He let his legs go limp, tired out from his second orgasm of the night.

Pulling out, Junjie collapsed on top of the other, sighing happily. "I _really_ like you, aru." he murmured, nuzzling into Yao's neck.

"I really like you too," Yao said, smiling at the touch. He wrapped his arms around Junjie's waist, liking the position they were in. "It feels so weird..." he said.

Junjie chuckled. "What does?" he asked, kissing Yao's shoulder.

"That stuff," Yao said, "It's all over me and inside of me...it's all sticky and weird." He rubbed Junjie's back with both hands.

Laughing, Junjie said, "Well I guess that's apart of sex, hm?" He sighed happily at this - he had just _had sex_ with Yao!

Yao nodded, closing his eyes in comfort. "Are you going to keep me?" he asked.

"Keep you?" Junjie repeated, eyeing Yao with interest. "Wh- what does that mean?"

"Keep me," Yao said, "Are you going to give me back to that other king or something?"

At this, Junjie's eyes went wide. "Of course not! You're _mine_, Yao." He smiled once more and sighed contentedly.

Yao smiled at this. "Forever?" he asked.

"Forever," Junjie smiled at the thought and kissed Yao's cheek again. "You and I... you'll stay with me as my _special_ servant, hm?" Plus maybe that would make up for the fact that he had just slept with a servant...

Yao nodded, smiling. "I'll do almost anything for you, aru," he said.

Junjie nodded. "Good," he murmured. "You're amazing, aru." He chuckled and kissed Yao's neck lovingly.

"Not as amazing as you, Your Highness," Yao said, running his hands over Junjie's muscles. He started to give the other a massage, pressing his palms and fingers on Junjie's back. He loved his new home.


	25. Hot for Teacher

Yao walked quickly down the hall, hoping Mr. Wang would still be there. It was late, and only the school clubs were still there. Finding the door open, he poked his head inside before walking in. "Sorry I missed my lesson today," he said.

Junjie sighed, glancing at the boy with a look much softer than he usually gave his students. "It's alright." he answered with a roll of his eyes. Suddenly, however, a grin played over his features and he began to fish through his desk. "You left something here yesterday, by the way."

"Oh?" Yao said, walking over to the desk. "The band director at the college I'm applying for stopped me after school for one of his surprise meetings; otherwise I would have been here." He would miss it here...he remembered Mr. Wang's first year here, coincidentally when Yao himself was a freshman; all the girls talked about him. Heck, they still did!

Nodding, Junjie took a deep breath, looking as though he had a hard time keeping himself from laughing. "I... I'm sorry to admit that I looked through it. I just... had to figure out who's it was..." He let out a snort of amusement and pulled from his desk a brightly-colored sketchbook, holding it out to Yao. "I... figured it out quickly enough,"

Yao stared at the sketchbook blankly for a few seconds, then his eyes grew wide and his blood ran cold. Mr. Wang looked through it?! He took the sketchbook quickly, stuffing it in his bag. "Um...thank you," he said quietly.

"You're a good artist," Junjie complimented, eyeing Yao with a smirk. He wet his lips. "You have a very good grasp on... _anatomy_. I was impressed." He raised an eyebrow.

Yao's face grew red. Surely he was talking about the fanart he had drawn... "Thank you," he mumbled, looking around the classroom and wondering if he should head out now.

Finding Yao's face adorable, probably much too adorable than was legal, Junjie let out another chuckle. "You drew me pretty well," he murmured, playing with a strand of his own hair.

Yao winced, covering his face with his hands. "Oh god," he said, turning to the side. So Mr. Wang had seen it...

Laughing at this, Junjie continued. He liked the look of Yao when he blushed _quite_ a bit. "I'm...flattered that you think of me so... highly."

Yao took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said, putting his hands down, "I was depressed when I drew that and I didn't care who saw it at the time. I'll throw it away, aru." Oh, crap, his 'aru's were showing up again...that only happened when he was upset.

Junjie laughed. "It's alright, _aru_," he assured his student, wetting his lips again. He leaned back in his chair. "Now, what did you need? You came here for a reason, right?"

Yao twisted his foot, looking at the ground. "I came to apologize for missing the lesson is all," he said.

"Oh?" Junjie looked a bit... disappointed, for lack of a better term. "Well we should probably go over what you missed. It's nothing major, but it will be on the benchmark next week." Once more he went through his desk, this time pulling out a worksheet. "Pull up a chair, okay?"

Yao sighed and did as he was told, his face still red. He couldn't look at Mr. Wang now...

A grin on his face, Junjie said, "Alright, so... read over the instructions on the top, and tell me if you have any questions." He stared at Yao, wishing he were just a _few_ years older. He was so very, vey, _very_ cute...

Yao took the worksheet and started to read, feeling Mr. Wang's eyes on him. Would he be suspended? He pointed to an unfamiliar verb and asked, "What does that mean?"

Junjie glanced at it. "Bifurcate," he said the word aloud, glancing at Yao with an almost bored expression on his face. "To, ah... split. Or divide. Like a fork in the road," He let out a sigh and began to hum to himself.

Yao nodded and kept reading, mouthing the words to himself. He sighed when he finished reading the instructions. "Do I have to do this?" he asked, "It's really long..."

"I know," Junjie said, rolling his eyes as if agreeing wholeheartedly. "I didn't choose the curriculum, though. If it were up to me we would be doing something much more... fun." Damn, that had been to suggestive, he thought. A faint flush formed on his cheeks.

Yao took a deep breath, forcing thoughts out of where they shouldn't be. "Do you want me to write it at home?" he asked. He would end up procrastinating, like always.

Trying to get his face to return to its normal color, Junjie swallowed. He did not want Yao to leave just yet... "Well, you seemed to be having some trouble so... what if you and I finished up half of it together, and then you took the other half home?"

"Alright," Yao said, setting the worksheet on the desk and taking some paper from his backpack.

Even with Yao here, this would be very boring, Junjie thought. He did not like these papers one bit... "Alright, so you seemed to figure out the first question easily enough..." he began, sounding preoccupied.

Yao nodded, then sighed, leaning on the desk. He wrote neatly on the paper, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He kept forgetting to put the accents on the words...

Junjie grinned. "You look awfully cute like that," he murmured, referring especially to the way he kept his tongue out of his mouth. It was cartoonish, and very adorable.

Yao paused and looked up, his eyes widening. He looked back down quickly and cleared his throat. "Danke," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," he answered with a sound similar to a giggle. He ruffled Yao's hair. "Don't tell anyone I said that, though," he suddenly said, a smirk still on his face. His voice lowered a bit. "I could lose my job, _aru_."

Yao took a deep breath, nodding. He tried to write some more, but he found that his brain wasn't working correctly...

Watching for a moment, Junjie hummed softly. "You seem distracted," he noted. "Something the matter?"

"Um..." Yao tucked his bangs behind his ear, "I'm having a hard time thinking..." He squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would fix the problem.

Junjie laughed and stroked Yao's cheek with the back of his hand. Perhaps the act was too intimate... oh well. "Why is that?" he asked, feigning worry.

Yao's breath hitched at the contact. Mr. Wang was _touching_ him! Stay calm... "Um..." he began.

Junjie laughed. "Um?" he repeated.

Yao took a deep, shaky breath. He couldn't finish the work like this... "I-I think I should go," he said, "I c-can't think..."

"Maybe I should take you to the nurse," Junjie suggested, tone teasing. He poked Yao's nose.

Yao's face started to turn red again. "M-Mr. Wang!" he said jokingly, though his voice sounded more nervous than anything else.

Junjie laughed. "So are you okay? I'd feel awful if something were to happen to you... maybe the nurse is a good idea..." He wet his lips, staring at Yao's expression with curiosity. "Or... maybe you need something else to make you... feel better...?" A smirk.

Yao swallowed nervously. "I d-don't think the nurse is here," he said, "N-nobody is..."

_"I am_," Junjie argued, giving Yao's nose another poke. "And so are you. Both of _us_ are here." Just this conversation alone is gonna get me fired, he thought, forcing the thought away as he stared intently at his student. "Maybe the two of us can find something to... cure what ales you?"

Yao stared at his teacher, trying to figure out what he was saying. "I'm fine," he said, "I just...can't think straight." He looked at his paper.

Junjie shook his head. "Oh, but that's never good, is it? After all, you may be coming down with something." He cupped Yao's face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Yao's heart slammed against his ribcage and he stopped breathing for a second. Soon enough the blood rushed to his cheeks. _He's touching me..._ "Um..." he began, his voice cracking, "What could be wrong...with...me?"

Shrugging, Junjie answered, "I'm not a doctor. I don't know enough about diseases to help you..." He wet his lips again, tongue seemingly remaining outside of his mouth a _bit_ longer than necessary.

Yao shivered, looking away. Was Mr. Wang _trying_ to turn him on?! He took a shaky breath. "What are you talking about doing?" he asked, forcing himself to forget the naughty things his mind started to think.

Letting out an amused hum, Junjie answered, "I'm not sure. It would not be right, of course, to... force you to do something you're not comfortable with. It's my job as the teacher to make sure you're _happy_, aru." He placed his hand on Yao's shoulder.

Force him to do something he wasn't comfortable with...that had a slightly sexual ring to it, Yao thought. But no, he couldn't think like that. He looked at his paper again.

"I'll do anything you want," Junjie said, tone soft and lowering about half an octave lower. "You're my student, after all." He let go of Yao, no longer touching him at all.

Yao closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control himself. Was Mr. Wang _flirting_ with him?! He found it hard to believe...he was a _teacher_ for crying out loud; no way he'd be interested in a student. "What do you think I want to do?" he asked, not able to look at Mr. Wang.

Junjie laughed. "How would I know?" he asked playfully. After a slight pause, he added, "Although I _can_ take a guess - You want to stop doing this, right?" He picked Yao's paper up, glancing at it with annoyance.

Yao smiled nervously. "I guess that would be nice," he said.

Grinning, he set the paper down in front of him. "So what else do you want, hm?" He eyed Yao with curiosity. "I, for one, am up for _anything_."

Yao swallowed. "Mr. Wang," he said, "You're not...talking about..." His face burned. "My picture...are you?"

"Maybe," Junjie replied with a shrug. "It sure _seemed_ like that's what you would want... if you were given the opportunity." He raised an eyebrow.

Yao took a deep, shaky breath and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't want anyone to see that..."

Shaking his head, Junjie murmured, "Don't worry about it. You have no reason to be ashamed about what you drew." He chuckled and let out a thoughtful hum. "You really are quite cute, though..."

Yao put his hands in his lap. "Are you..." he said slowly, "Are you gay?"

Junjie laughed. He thought for a minute, wondering what to tell the student, before replying with, "I suppose you could say that, yes." He leaned forward. "I don't think that's something to bring up... during school hours, though. Alright?" His voice was quieter than before - secretive, even.

Yao nodded. "And um...me too. I uh..." he scratched his head awkwardly. "I haven't come out yet..."

An almost pitying smile fell upon Junjie's face. "Why not?" he asked, tone going from suggestive to kind.

Yao looked down. "My family's homophobic," he said, "Not to mention a lot of people in the school. I would rather...not be a punching bag."

Junjie nodded with understanding. "One of the reasons I left my old job," he murmured, looking at Yao with a new sort of gleam in his eyes. "You really _are_ cute," he repeated again, sounding as though he had something on his mind.

Yao looked away. "You don't have to say that," he said, "Anyways, I don't want you to lose your job."

"I won't," Junjie assured the other. "As long as you can keep quiet, all will be fine." He pet Yao on the head, a grin on his face once more.

Yao hugged his arms, which were shaking now. "What are you saying?" he asked.

Shrugging, Junjie once again was not sure how to answer... not in a way that would let him keep his job, at least. "I dunno," he admitted, laughing softly.

Yao swallowed and took a deep breath. He should walk out...Mr. Wang didn't like him, there was no way. He was doing this for some other reason, maybe to make Yao feel better. But he couldn't get his legs to move from the seat.

"So," Junjie began once more, eyes on Yao's face. "What do you want to do?" he asked again, having not really been given a complete answer before.

Yao's breath hitched. "What do _you_ want to do?" he asked, "You're the teacher..."

Nodding, Junjie insisted, "But you're the student." He was not sure where he was going with this. As a matter of fact, he was not sure about anything other than the fact that if he messed up he could get fired. _Or arrested_, he added.

Yao swallowed. "I have a girlfriend," he said quietly.

At this, Junjie's eyes narrowed. "Girlfriend?" he repeated angrily. "I thought you said you were gay," His tone was accusatory this time.

Yao nodded, wincing a bit at the teacher's tone. "I'm dating her so I won't get beat up," he said, "Everyone thought I was gay until I asked her out."

Junjie growled. He knew the feeling. He had dated girls for years for nearly the same reason. And it was no fun. "Don't." he commanded, grabbing Yao's face again in a much less gentle manner than before.

Yao winced again and didn't look at Mr. Wang's face. "Why?" he asked, "She's my friend anyways, and it puts attention away from me."

"Because you're being a _coward_," Junjie all but spat. "You're just making things harder on yourself, I promise." He leaned closer to Yao's face. Close enough to probably count as illegal, he thought.

Yao's breath hitched again and he couldn't help but look at Mr. Wang's lips. "I'm going to college anyways," he said, "I'm not going to date her then."

Still, Junjie looked far from pleased. "You're being cowardly. Being found out is better than being a liar, aru." It was with these words that he pulled Yao forward, forcefully pressing their lips together.

Yao's eyes went wide with surprise. But he was quick to kiss back, letting himself lean into Mr. Wang. It was everything he dreamed about...was it really happening?

Junjie chuckled against Yao's lips, finding the reaction very amusing. He had certainly not expected to be kissed back. Tentatively, he opened his mouth to suck gently on the other's lower lip.

Yao hummed in satisfaction, doing the same and sucking on the other's upper lip.

Hesitantly at first, Junjie let his mouth open a bit wider to press his tongue against Yao's lips, asking for entry. This was either going to get him fired, thrown in prison, or both, he thought nervously. However, he definitely did not want to stop.

Yao leaned forward to the edge of his chair, opening his mouth and allowing Mr. Wang to explore.

Junjie smiled to himself, happy with this invitation, and eagerly pressed his tongue into the other's mouth. He moaned softly, wrapping an arm around the student to pull him a bit closer.

Yao sighed through his nose and slowly placed his hands on his teacher's shoulders. This was more than he had ever imagined...

Junjie pulled away, far enough to break the kiss but still close enough that he could feel the other's breath on his face. "You're so cute," he murmured, staring at him. A smirk crept onto his lips.

Yao breathed heavily, staring into the other's eyes almost longingly. "Mr. Wang," he whispered.

"So," Junjie began, leaning a bit closer. "What do you want? I believe I've asked you this multiple times now." A chuckle.

Yao moved his hands to wrap around Mr. Wang's shoulders. "I want you," he breathed, leaning closer.

Junjie laughed. "Well, it would be rude to refuse a student, right?" He wet his lips again.

Yao stood up and moved into the other's lap, straddling him. He leaned in for another kiss.

More than happy with this advancement, Junjie kissed back, a bit more... confidently his time. He pressed against Yao's lips, moving his head a bit as if trying to get better access to his student's mouth.

Yao ran his tongue along Mr. Wang's lips and inside the other's mouth, letting out a quiet giggle.

Pulling away once more, Junjie asked breathily. "Perhaps it goes without saying, but... I'm assuming you're a virgin?" His own voice cracked a bit at the thought - taking a student's virginity would certainly land him in jail... not that he particularly cared at the moment.

Yao looked down at the other. "Mr. Wang," he said softly, "What are you saying?"

"You've never had sex before?" Junjie asked, gently stroking Yao's cheek.

Yao paused, then shook his head. "Why?" he asked.

The smirk on Junjie's lips widened. "You want me, right?" he inquired. "If you can be a _good student_ about this, you'll get what you want." A wink.

Yao's eyes widened and he blushed madly. "Here?!" he asked.

"Sure!" Junjie replied with a laugh. "Why not? We're probably the only ones here. And if you can keep quiet, no one will suspect a thing~" He kissed Yao on the nose.

"But...there's not a bed in here..." Yao looked away, embarrassed. It was pretty obvious he knew very little about how it worked.

Junjie laughed again. "There's a desk, isn't there? And a wall, and a floor, and a chair. We have enough... _tools_, if that's what you're worried about." He cupped Yao's face again and gave him a reassuringly smile. "Obviously you don't know what you're doing. But it'll be fine, I promise."

Yao's breath hitched and he looked at his teacher. He almost felt sick from the butterflies in his stomach. "M-Mr. Wang," he said.

A kinder laugh this time. "You'll be fine." Junjie promised, beginning to tug at Yao's shirt in hopes of pulling it up and over his head.

Yao lifted his arms up to let himself be undressed. He immediately tried to cover himself instinctively; he hadn't been exposed like this before someone for a long time...

Junjie smiled kindly and forced Yao's arms away, moving to kiss his shoulder. "It's alright," he cooed. "You trust me, right? I'm your teacher, after all."

Yao shivered, but leaned into Mr. Wang. "I like you," he mumbled.

"Oh? Well I'd say the same back, but that'd be _illegal_," Junjie replied, nibbling at the other's collarbone. He rubbed his stomach in a loving, comforting manner.

Yao moaned a bit, squeezing his arms around the other. "I'm legal," he said, "I've been 18 for a while now, a-aru..."

At this, Junjie let out an almost hysterical laugh. "R- really?" he asked, voice cracking a bit. "That's great!" It was with that that he all but _attacked_ Yao's neck, biting down and sucking without warning, grabbing him and forcing him closer.

Yao released a moan, all but draping himself over the other now. "Mr. Wang!" he exclaimed, moving his head to give him better access.

Junjie laughed, taking a moment to consider tell him that he needn't use such a title. But... no, he liked it, he thought, leaning in to suck and lick at his neck once more.

Yao pushed himself against Mr. Wang even more, and let his hands roam underneath the other's shirt and onto his back.

Humming happily, Junjie began unbuttoning his own shirt, keeping his eyes on Yao. There was a grin on his face.

Yao pulled back a bit, swallowing. He looked up at Mr. Wang's face and he shivered, with what he didn't know.

"Are you okay?" Junjie asked, kissing Yao's cheek. "If something makes you too uncomfortable, just tell me." He _wasn't_ going to prison for having sex with a minor... and he was not going to prison for rape, either. If Yao stopped him, he would have to do as told.

Yao nodded. "I'm just surprised," he said, "I didn't expect anything like this to ever happen..."

Smiling kindly at this, Junjie asked, "Why not?" He finished with his shirt, throwing it off to the side.

Yao smiled a bit, running his fingers over Mr. Wang's chest. "This kind of thing isn't allowed," he said, "Why should I expect that you're gay, let alone willing to break the rules for someone like me?"

Junjie smiled. "I like you. You're adorable. And I feel bad that you're so worried about coming out," he answered simply, kissing Yao's collarbone.

Yao smiled and sighed, moving to kiss Mr. Wang's neck in return. "I will soon," he said, "But not before I'm out of high school."

Nodding at this, Junjie answered, "Well... that's good," Still, he felt bad. He wanted Yao to be _happy_ with himself. He sighed, nipping gently at the other's neck now.

Yao closed his eyes, humming happily. He satisfied himself with kissing along Mr. Wang's neck and shoulders, then moving to his face to give kisses to the other's jawline and cheek.

Junjie sighed. "Alright, so I mentioned a few things - chair, wall, floor, desk. What are you most comfortable with?" Perhaps this wasn't something to rush, but... he really liked Yao, and he _wanted_ him.

Yao looked around the room. "Um...which is easiest?" he asked.

Laughing at this, the teacher answered, "I'd prefer a flat surface - the desk, maybe?" There was something awfully... arousing about the thought, honestly.

Yao nodded, looking at the desk. "There's stuff on it," he said, rather stupidly.

Another laugh. _How_ _cute_! Junjie thought, rolling his eyes. "We'll set it on one of the student desks or the floor or something," With that, he gently pushed at Yao, hoping that he would get the message to get off of him and help him clean the desk off.

Yao stood up and looked at the desk awkwardly before picking up some books and placing them on a student desk. He felt so exposed with his shirt off...

Junjie watched for a moment, a grin on his face, before standing and helping, rather eagerly shoving things aside in hopes of finishing faster so that they could just _get on with it_ already.

Yao put papers and things away until the desk was clean, then he looked at Mr. Wang. "Now what?" he asked.

A grin on his face once more, Junjie answered, "Now, you take your pants and underwear off, alright?" He walked towards the other and ran a hand through his hair.

Yao looked around the room nervously. "I feel so weird," he said, "I'm going to have class in here tomorrow..."

Junjie's grin turned to a much kinder smile at this. "We'll just have to clean up afterwards, hm?"

Yao looked at Mr. Wang and gave an anxious smile. He went to the desk and sat on it, scooting back a bit. "I haven't undressed before anyone since I was five," he said.

At this, Junjie laughed. "You'll be fine," he assured the student, walking over to him and grabbing the rim of his pants. Admittedly, he was... very excited to see the other naked.

Yao watched Mr. Wang's face and took a deep breath. He could do this...he could!

Junjie nodded reassuringly and grabbed both Yao's pants and underwear now, pulling them down to his knees, and then all the way off. Was the door locked? He wondered... he did not particularly care, but... if someone were to walk in, there would be little he could do to cover the situation.

Yao blushed, looked at the board and muttered in German, "I'm embarrassed."

Nearly giggling at this, Junjie said, "Don't be," He stroked Yao's inner thigh gently.

Not liking the exposure, Yao brought his feet onto the desk and hugged his knees.

"Don't be like that," Junjie said teasingly, stroking Yao's cheek. "You'll like this, I promise. But you're gonna have to trust me. You can do that, right?"

"Maybe," Yao mumbled, looking up at Mr. Wang.

"Alright, uh... what _do_ you know about this stuff?" he asked. Obviously not much, if Yao's reactions thusfar were anything to go by.

Yao thought about it. "I've done oral before," he said with slight embarrassment, "But nothing else. I don't watch porn or anything either..."

"Oral?!" Junjie repeated, surprised by this. "When? Why?" He probably should not have even been asking but... Yao seemed like the very last person to do such a thing.

Yao sighed. "Peer pressure," he said, "It was a few months ago on my 18th birthday, Marcy had a 'present' for me."

Junjie blinked, taking a moment to think over this. "Well... forget about that. You're with me now, right? And... and this'll be good. _Better_. I promise." He chuckled in a nervous manner. "Spread your legs for me, alright?"

Yao nodded and lay back, spreading his legs best he could in the position. "This is weird," he said.

"How so?" Junjie asked, stroking Yao's inner thigh once more and admiring him.

Yao looked at Mr. Wang. "First of all you're my teacher," he said, "Don't you think this is...I don't know, strange?"

Junjie smiled. "I dunno. I like you. And you don't seem to be having a problem with this. It's not _that_ strange." He hummed and ran his fingers gently down Yao's member.

Yao took in a sharp breath, feeling himself grow hard already. "That feels good," he said.

"It does?" Junjie asked in a playful manner, wrapping his hand around Yao's cock and beginning to give it long, slow strokes. His eyes remained fixated on Yao's face.

Yao's eyebrows upturned in emotion. "More please," he whispered, looking at Mr. Wang longingly.

Nodding at this, Junjie said, "I will. But not yet, alright?" He was glad Yao seemed to be enjoying himself, though. "Spread your legs..." He wondered if he had anything to use for lube... obviously he didn't bring said substance with him to work...

Yao did, having to hold his knees apart with his hands since he was at the edge of the desk now. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Junjie answered, staring for a moment before asking quite suddenly, "Do you think lotion would work?" Hand lotion... he had some of that around here, he knew. He was not sure if it would do any good, though.

Yao blinked, taking a moment to understand where Mr. Wang was going. "Is that safe?" he asked. The word triggered something in his memory and he asked almost jokingly, "You don't have any STD's, do you?"

Junjie laughed. "Not that I'm aware of," he answered. "Although good for you for making sure. You're probably discussing that in Health right now, right?" He grinned. "And... I don't know. It wouldn't hurt you, but I don't know if it would help, either."

Yao laughed. "I took Health as a sophomore," he said, "But yeah, we learned about that. My arms are getting tired..."

Nodding, Junjie answered, "Alrighty, we'll hurry it up. But ah... should I use the lotion or not?" He walked to the drawer on his desk, opening it and pulling out a small container of said substance.

"I don't know," Yao said, "Look at the warnings. If it says for external use only, then probably not..." He was getting impatient.

Laughing, Junjie nodded. "Alrighty, I just didn't want it to hurt is all." If they did it again (which he liked the idea of quite a bit, actually), he would remember to bring lube next time. "Then spit, I suppose?" It would be painful, he thought, but... not _too_ painful.

Yao sighed and wiggled around a bit, watching Mr. Wang. "Hurry up!" he insisted in German.

At this, Junjie laughed, sucked on his fingers, and quickly forced one into Yao. "Fine," he answered in a teasing manner, thrusting the finger a bit.

Yao gasped, breathing quickly for a moment. He swallowed, watching Mr. Wang's face.

Grinning, Junjie stared into the other's eyes and asked, "Are you alright?" He most certainly did not want Yao in pain. He thrust the finger a bit longer before adding a second.

Yao nodded quickly. His eyes closed and he laid his head back against the desk. "I'm fine," he said.

Nodding, Junjie's concentration went to his work stretching the other, chewing on his lower lip. He spread the fingers, and thrust them gently, angling them differently each time and occasionally glancing to the student's face.

Yao bit his lip, taking deep breaths through his nose. When Junjie's fingers met his prostate, he jumped a bit, breathing in quickly.

Noticing the movement, Junjie raised an eyebrow and gave him an inquiring look, repeating the motion again in the same direction.

Yao opened his mouth and whimpered a bit. He shifted around slightly.

"What do you think of this?" Junjie asked, adding a third finger and thrusting them in that same spot. He stared at the other's face in an almost eager manner.

Yao whimpered again, his breathing escalating. He arched his back, not really sure how to answer Mr. Wang's question.

Deciding to take his chances and assume that Yao was enjoying, or at least beginning to enjoy, these advancements, Junjie continued to thrust his fingers. He kept the movement gentle, and his eyes never left the other's face.

Yao moaned, turning his head this way and that. His hips moved upward and into Mr. Wang's fingers.

Junjie grinned. "You like that, don't you?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing with concentration as he thrust and rubbed his fingers against the sensitive area inside of his student.

Yao didn't answer, but let out another moan. He gasped and swallowed, then looked at Mr. Wang. "I want you," he pleaded.

More than happy with this response, Junjie nodded and pulled the digits away. "Alright, then," he answered, leaning over the other to kiss his chin.

Whimpering at the loss, Yao closed his eyes again for a moment before giving Mr. Wang a pleading look.

"Relax, alright?" Junjie ordered, wetting his lips and beginning to take off his pants.

Yao nodded and kept his legs spread, trying to force himself to relax his backside.

Junjie nodded. "You'll be alright," he promised, taking off the rest of his clothing and grabbing Yao's legs. He was not sure he liked the position much, it was rather... odd, he thought. But it would do.

Yao looked at Mr. Wang and then at his member, watching and anxious for penetration.

Smiling, Junjie held Yao's legs tightly as he pressed inside, trying to keep the motion as gentle and painless as possible. He groaned, shutting his eyes.

Yao squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the beginning to be over. He shivered as he felt Mr. Wang deep inside of him.

"Are you okay?" Junjie asked softly, waiting for a moment once he was completely inside to make sure that Yao could grow accustomed to the feeling.

Yao nodded, swallowing. "You can move," he said.

Junjie smiled and nodded. "Okay. Tell me if it hurts too much or something," He said, pulling out a bit before thrusting gently back in. He breathed out and, liking the feeling quite a bit, repeated the movement, a bit faster this time.

Yao laid his head back again and moaned, loving the feeling. "F-faster," he pleaded.

More than happy to oblige, Junjie nodded, allowing his thrusts to become faster and more rough. He really, _really_ liked this, he thought as he panted heavily.

Yao moaned louder, and this time he clamped a hand around his mouth, realizing he was being too loud. It felt so good though, he couldn't stop from moaning into his hand.

Yao's action reminding Junjie of just how _bad_ this situation would look if someone were to walk in, he swallowed, suddenly growing nervous. But... no, he could not be. It was too late for that now. Groaning softly, he forced himself to only focus on the wonderful pleasure, thrusts growing faster.

Yao whimpered and moaned, and moved his body with Mr. Wang. He arched his back, and turned his head to the side. It felt so amazing...

Glad that Yao was quite obviously enjoying himself, Junjie chuckled and moved a hand to his cock, stroking and pumping it in time to his thrusts. He groaned again, and felt himself grow very close.

Yao almost bit down on his hand in surprise, and moaned loudly. He put the leg that Mr. Wang had let go of up and on top of the other's shoulder for better support.

Junjie soon lost any sense of rhythm he had possessed, and moved faster in and out of the other, growing desperate for release. Yao was so _adorable_, and he was past the point of caring if this was completely and utterly wrong of him. Plus it felt so very, very good.

Yao couldn't think straight anymore. He started to get close to his climax, and he basked in the pleasure going through his body like fire.

Staring at Yao and finding he absolutely loved the look of the other in such a state, Junjie laughed breathlessly, thrusts completely uneven now and body starting to _ache_ as he grew closer and closer.

It wasn't long before Yao came, letting go of his mouth and crying out at the peak of orgasm.

Too filled with lust and desperation, Junjie hardly paid attention to Yao's orgasm, thrusts only growing more and more rough. Finally, he came as well, seed spilling inside of the student and a loud groan escaping his lips.

Yao panted, opening an eye and then the other to look at Mr. Wang. A small smile crept onto his face.

Junjie smiled back and pulled out of the other, breathing heavy. "You're so... cute," he murmured, sitting down on the desk beside his student.

Yao sat up, grinning bashfully. "Danke," he said. Not wanting to stay naked, he stood up and gathered his clothes from the floor.

Deciding to follow Yao's lead, Junjie soon gathered up his clothing and dressed himself. "You can't tell anyone about this," he reminded his student, not wanting to even imagine what would happen if people found out of this.

After Yao was dressed, he sat down on the desk again. "I know," he said. He paused, then said (almost to himself), "Next time I need to make sure we have lube and a condom..." Mr. Wang's semen felt so strange inside of him...surely it would leak out too.

Junjie's eyes widened, and he prayed that his face was not _actually_ as red as he thought it was. "Next time, hm?" He sat down beside the student.

Yao blinked, then looked at Mr. Wang, his cheeks growing red. "If...there is a next time," he corrected.

"N- no, I..." Junjie swallowed, not at all liking the flush in his cheeks. "I want there... to be a next time," He smiled, placing a hand on the other's lap.

Yao smiled, then looked down shyly. "I do too," he said.

A grin on his face, Junjie nodded. "So there will be?" He was not sure when or how... if they did this too often or too carelessly, they would surely be caught.

Yao nodded. "School's out in a few months," he said, "I'll be going to college. I'll have an apartment all to myself..." His gaze moved to Mr. Wang.

Junjie grinned at this. A few months was awhile to wait, but... he could do it. For Yao. "All to yourself," he repeated the words with a nod of approval.

Yao smiled. "Did I tell you what my major is going to be?" he asked.

"No, you didn't!" Junjie answered, honestly curious. He wondered briefly if Yao would consider... wanting to _be_ with him, not just have sex with him. He liked the idea.

"I'm going to study languages," he said, "I'll translate for people and work in big businesses. I already know Chinese and English fluently, and thanks to you I know German now." He gave Mr. Wang a smile.

Junjie chuckled. "That sounds fun," More fun than being a teacher. He rolled his eyes. However, his question from earlier still bothered him a bit, and he found himself asking with a flush on his face, "Yao, ah, do you... like... me?"

Yao's smile faded as he heard the question. He looked down, then back up at the other. "Yeah," he said, nodding, "I have for a few years actually..."

Remembering the sketch book, Junjie laughed softly at this. "Right. Ah... so you would..." He did not know how to ask this next part. "You'd be alright with being with me... maybe?" He hoped so. The more he thought about it, the more he liked Yao. And he was probably rushing into things too quickly, but at the moment he couldn't care less. blinked

Yao. "Like...as my boyfriend?" he asked, just to make sure.

Not sure he liked the term, Junjie felt his face go red. "Y- yeah, I guess so." He stared at the floor, still blushing.

Yao nodded, smiling a bit. "I would like that," he said, "But not right now, obviously."

"Obviously not," Junjie answered, feeling relieved. "But... soon," He wanted to be with Yao. It was so wrong, and he would most certainly lose his job if he was found out. But that did not matter to him much at all right now.

Yao giggled a bit, covering his mouth. "I can't believe this happened!" he said, as if he was just now realizing what he had done.

Grinning widely, Junjie nodded. "Yeah. But it did. And you're happy, right?" Yao really was adorable, he thought with a content sigh.

Yao nodded, grinning stupidly. "How am I going to go to class tomorrow?" he asked.

"You'll be fine. Pretend nothing's changed." Junjie winked and leaned forward to kiss the other on the forehead. "Oh, and ah... you don't need to finish that worksheet, if you don't want to." A sheepish grin.

Yao laughed breathily and glanced at Mr. Wang's lips, then leaned forward to give him a slow, loose kiss.

Smiling at this, Junjie kissed back happily, wrapping an arm around him to pull him closer. He was happy with Yao, whether it was right or not.


	26. Ball Gowns

**This is a threesome between Dick, Junjie and Yao.**

* * *

Junjie was reading in his father's study when he heard the frantic knocks on his door. He stood and walked to open it, straightening his vest.

Dick stood in the doorway, eyes wide and a grin on his face. When the door was opened, he cried, "Junjie!" He then pushed past him into the house. "You'll never _believe_ what I saw!" His voice cracked a bit as he spoke, much to his own embarrassment.

Junjie smiled a bit. "Hey Dick," he said, closing the door. A bit quieter he added, "Should we go into the upstairs study?" He knew when Dick got excited, and it wasn't always something he wanted any ladies (or his father) to hear.

Nodding eagerly, Dick dashed to the staircase. "Y- yeah, c'mon," He chewed on his lower lip, unable to control how very, _very_ excited he was to present his friend with his unbelievable news.

"Race you there," Junjie laughed and followed Dick, running up the stairs and down one of the many hallways. A few maids stared at them as they raced past the second living room, wondering what was going on.

When Dick reached the study room, he turned on Junjie and he grinned. "So I was at the Wang's house with Dad," he began quickly, giving a little jump of excitement. "And I was sitting next to their daughter..."

As soon as Yao was mentioned, Junjie shushed him. "Quiet," he said, "Don't let anyone hear. What did she do?"

Dick shook his head. "Sh- she didn't do anything. Just listen. So we were all talking and I accidentally spilled something on her dress. She got up to change, alright?" He made another excited jump-like movement. "And a few moments later I got up to use the bathroom. And _guess what I saw_?!" He leaned forward eagerly.

Junjie was grinning now, partly from amusement from Dick's excitement. "What did you see?" he asked.

Holding his breath for a moment as if trying to calm himself down and keep from _yelling_ what he had to say, Dick squeaked, "She's a boy! I- I saw her changing! I didn't mean to, of course, but I... I walked past her door and she was... she was a man!"

Junjie's smile faltered. "What?" he asked, his voice hushed, "She has tits though!"

"They're _fake_," Dick answered immediately, grinning. He seemed as though he were about to _burst_ from excitement.

Junjie's eyes widened. "You're shitting me," he said, a smile coming onto his features, "She's a guy? Did you see his..." he looked around, then gave Dick an excited look. "Y'know."

Dick's face turned a bright red and his expression suddenly looked of someone who had been caught doing something they _knew_ they should not. "That's not important," he finally settled on answering with, clearing his throat. "Look, this is... this is a _really big deal_, okay?!"

"Not important?" Junjie asked, laughing under his breath, "But did she see you? Or he?"

Shaking his head, Dick breathed a sigh of relief. "No, sh- er, _he_ didn't. At least, I'm pretty sure he didn't." He thought for a moment, scratching the back of his neck. "Wonder why he pretends to be a girl..."

Junjie laughed. "It's as funny as hell," he said, "I wonder how he expects to find a husband to keep!"

At this, Dick grinned wider than ever. "He's pretty hot," he stated in an offhand manner, staring at Junjie with the same eagerness as before.

Junjie then widened his eyes again and asked, "Did you see his body?"

Dick nodded. "Y- yeah," Again, his face flushed a bit. "Dunno why he'd ever wanna hide it behind a dress and fake tits..." He shook his head, honestly unable to figure out a reason.

Junjie chuckled, brushing his bangs behind his ear. "This is amazing. I want to see him too!"

At this, Dick grinned, thoughts running through his mind that he _knew_ should not. "Yeah! And I'd love a _better_ look." He wet his lips and scratched the back of his neck again - he had a tendency to when he was thinking or nervous.

Junjie gave a perverted laugh. "What are you thinking?" he asked, "You think we can get under that dress?" His voice lowered toward the end.

Dick glanced around, as if worried he was being watched, before nodding. "Dunno. You still a virgin?" _He_ was, but... he was unsure of what Junjie's sex life - or lack thereof - was like.

Junjie snorted. "Hell no," he said, "But I haven't bedded a man before, and I'd sure like to. What about you? Didn't you and that one girl have at it?"

"N- no," Dick admitted slowly, face heating up. "We just kissed and took off our shirts and stuff," His voice was an embarrassed mutter now, and he found himself staring at his feet. Besides, he preferred the idea of losing his virginity to a man, he thought.

"Oh," Junjie said, disappointed, "Well what do you think?" His eyes brightened again. "Even if one of us gets lucky, I bet she won't make the same mistake twice. We should kill two birds with one stone."

Getting over his moment of self-pity, Dick looked back up. "Tw- two birds?" What did Junjie have planned _now?!_

Junjie gently hit Dick's shoulder. "You know," he said, "Two to one."

At this, Dick blinked and asked, "Seriously?" It would be _weird_, he thought. He was not even sure he knew enough about this stuff to properly manage that sort of thing. Plus wouldn't that mean technically having sex with _Junjie_, too? That would be so weird! But... "Maybe..." It did not sound awful, he thought.

Junjie blinked. "Well if you're not up for it, I'll go and take him for myself and you can have whatever's left."

"N- No, I'll do it," Dick answered immediately, shaking his head. "I'll do it. You and I. And Yao." He swallowed, growing both nervous and excited.

Junjie nodded, grinning. "So when's the best time? We can use my uncle's house where I take the girls after parties, he's living in France now so it's all mine."

Thinking for a moment, Dick said, "That'd work, but... how would we get Yao over there?" They couldn't _rape_ him, he thought. It would have to be consensual... right?

"Seduce him, of course," Junjie said, "It's easy, you've done it, right? Catch them alone and whisper sweet things in their ear, they're easier to catch than butterflies."

Swallowing, Dick considered reminding his friend that he had once even come _close_ to seducing a girl, and that had ended before it could really start. He would leave this to Junjie, he thought. "A- alright. So when... do we do that, then...?"

Junjie bit his lip, thinking. "The ball," he said, a smile coming to his face, "Whetterman's ball at the end of the month. He'll be in a big pretty gown!"

Dick nodded at this. His fathers would not be pleased to see him going, but... they would understand. It would be worth it. "Yeah. So we meet him there, take him to your place, and... have a threesome?" It sounded insane.

"If that's what you want to call it," Junjie said, "But yeah. It'll end at around midnight, so maybe we can get him before that. Just make sure you're really nice, okay? We'll go over everything before it gets here."

It was weird, thought Dick as he stood near the back of the large ballroom. Everyone looked so dressed up and fancy and... he felt out of place. And where was Yao? He had not seen him yet. Then again, he had not really ventured farther than the refreshments table.

Junjie appeared behind Dick and nodded, motioning him to have a word. Once they were out of earshot, he said, "I danced with him. He's about to find the makeup room, I'll catch him alone. Do you want to come?"

Dick nodded, growing excited, eager, and very nervous. "Y- yeah. What are we gonna do?" He stared at Junjie, looking as though the entire _universe_ depended on his answer.

"Flirt, make him feel pretty. If all goes well he'll fall into our arms." Junjie looked around before saying, "After we've got him we need to tell him that we know his secret, and what we want to do. You should leave that to me."

More than happy to oblige, Dick nodded. "Ah... alright. Let's go, then..." He did want Yao. After all, he had been _very_ attractive. But he was nervous, and not sure if this was the best way to lose his virginity. What would his parents say?! Oh well, best not to dwell on it.

Junjie nodded and went up to the man he had been talking to earlier, making short conversation before excusing himself and Dick, so that they wouldn't be thought of as naughty boys trying to escape. As soon as they were in the hallway, Junjie started running.

Surprised by this, Dick ran after Junjie, looking confused. He did not know what Junjie had planned. In fact, all he _did_ know what that he wanted to be with Yao, and that Junjie had much more experience with making such a thing possible than he did.

After a few turns down hallways, Junjie finally saw a white dress turning a corner and slowed down, grinning. He looked back, smiling at Dick before turning the corner as well. "Oh," he said, "Yao. I thought you were with Melony?"

Yao turned around, then smiled politely. "Junjie," he greeted, "I just stepped aside to the powder-room."

Dick breathed in, eyes going wide as he stared at Yao. Yao, who was actually... a man. It was insane. He had seen it for himself, of course, but... it was still hard to comprehend. "Oh, hello Yao. I hadn't realized you were here. Ah, at the ball, I mean..."

Yao saw Dick and nodded. "Hello Richard," he said, "I suppose many people have missed your eye tonight? You've been frequenting the table of food quite a bit tonight." Junjie laughed. "He's quite shy," he said, "I know I already told you this, but I love the fashion in which your hair has been styled tonight."

Face reddening a bit, Dick nodded. So Yao had noticed him, then? He chuckled, and cast Junjie a glare that he hoped would let him know that he was not "quite shy". It made him sound like a child. Still, it was not worth worrying about, he decided. "Yeah, it looks really great..."

Yao opened his fan (that matched his dress, of course) and fanned himself lazily. "Thank you both," he said, giving them a smile. Junjie continued, "I don't often see it so elaborately done. Though I admit I prefer seeing it down. It frames your face wonderfully."

Dick frowned a bit. He wanted to compliment Yao too! "The dress too," he added, glancing at Junjie worriedly. "It frames your whole _body_ wonderfully."

Yao fanned himself more, cheeks growing red. "Thank you?" his statement turned into a question. Junjie gave Dick a _not yet_ look, wishing the other could read his mind. "Richard's right," Junjie said, "Usually one would only see such a dress at a wedding, but you make it look outstanding."

Feeling bad for obviously messing that up, Dick looked at the ground and nodded, cheeks nearly as red as Yao's. Ugh, he was no good at this. Which meant... he would be relying on _Junjie_ to make sure this all went accordingly. For some reason, this worried him quite a bit.

Yao smiled and sighed, his expression either relieved or weary. "Your compliments are overwhelming," he said. Junjie tilted his head. "Should we stop?" he asked. Yao shook his head. "No! Your company is appreciated." Junjie smiled then. "You know I enjoy your company, Miss Wang," he said, "And Richard here does as well." Yao fanned himself, looking down the hallway. _Such handsome young men talking to him,_ he thought, _who knows what the other girls would think_!

Dick nodded. "It's true. We... really do enjoy it. You're definitely... worth... talking to." he added awkwardly, smiling. Well, Yao seemed happy, which was good. Junjie seemed to at least know what he was doing...

Yao laughed, looking down, then back up at Dick. "Richard," he said, "You seem nervous!" Junjie smiled. "He's not always nervous," he said, "Except around a pretty girl like you. Isn't that right?"

Nodding, Dick murmured, "Yeah. It's... hard to keep yourself level-headed." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, I really don't get a chance to interact with people as pretty as you very often..."

Yao laughed and looked around again. "At least you're good-looking," he said, "On anyone else it would seem dull but on you I think it's cute." Dick gave Yao confidence, whereas Junjie's coolness and posture made him weak in the knees. Junjie smiled at this. "You're admitting he's attractive?" he asked. Yao fanned himself, embarrassed. "When confronted with two handsome young men, what is a lady to do?"

Dick said nothing, but felt his heart seemingly do a backflip at the compliment. He was not sure if "cute" was the word _he_ would have wanted to have been used, but... it was still a compliment from an attractive man - er, _woman_. He sighed and chuckled softly.

Junjie suppressed a grin. It was working! "You find us _both_ attractive then," Junjie said, "What would your mother think of that?" Yao took in a sharp breath, giving him a mock glare. "My mother agrees with me," he said, "She's the one who suggested I dance with you tonight."

Feeling a bit of jealousy rise within him at this, Dick reminded himself as calmly as he could that he and his parents had been over to Yao's family's house many times in the past, and all of those times had resulted with he and Yao being forced to sit beside each other. Perhaps he was in a similar situation as Junjie? Probably not, but it did not hurt to hope. He stared at the crossdresser, unsure of what to say that would not ruin things.

Junjie laughed at this. "I'd think she'd choose Richard over me," he said, "He's a lot sweeter than I am." Yao smirked. "I know that, Junjie," he said, "Mother likes her men the way I do; sweet _and_ sour." Forcing himself not to build on this, Junjie cleared his throat and said, "That dress really is beautiful. Where was it designed?" Yao responded, "It was made in France, but I had it fitted." Junjie nodded. "My uncle lives in France," he said, "He went there on a trip once, and after months of his absence we receive a letter saying that he wasn't coming back, and we are to care for his house."

Dick growled to himself, growing extremely impatient with this. It was small talk, he thought. Small talk he was having quite a bit of trouble taking part in. However, once Junjie brought up his Uncle's house, a smile formed on his face. That was where they were taking Yao, right? Perhaps things were finally heading in a relevant direction. _Finally_.

Yao tilted his head. "I heard of this place," he said, "Who cares for it?" Junjie shrugged. "We have maids come once a week," he said, "I have the keys to it, since it's my job to make sure everything's in place. It's all mine, I guess you could say. Sometimes I go there alone or with a few friends if I don't want to be spied on."

Nodding at this, Dick added slowly, as if hesitant that he would mess up and say something _wrong_, "It's a really nice place, actually. I've been a few times," It _was_ very nice. But he had only been once or twice, and it had been awhile ago, so... maybe his word was not the best. Oh well.

Junjie nodded. He decided it was time to move on. He stepped forward. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful complexion?" He reached up to stroke Yao's face tenderly. Yao opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. Instead, he shook his head.

This time, Dick's growl was a bit more audible, but hopefully not enough so that Yao would catch it. If Junjie planned to take Yao for _himself_, he was going to be bitterly disappointed. They were in this together, he thought, eyeing his friend with sudden distrust.

Wanting desperately to tell Dick to wait a minute, Junjie continued, "It's very smooth and pretty, just like you." Yao looked down and away. "You flatter me," he said, "Quite rude in front of your friend, don't you think?" Junjie shook his head. "Richard thinks so as well," he said, "He's just too shy to say it." Yao laughed breathily, blushing. Junjie continued, "Both of us have quite a fancy for you, Miss Wang."

Oh, well... Junjie had not forgotten him, at least. Dick nodded. "It's true. I know it probably sounds, uh... _weird_, but I really do love being able to visit your house. I really enjoy your company," He smiled and resisted the urge to scratch his neck, which felt suddenly _extremely_ itchy. Damn him and his bad habits, he thought bitterly.

Yao grinned, looking down again. Junjie ran his finger along Yao's cheek, then gave Dick a look and mouthed to him, "Don't freak out." He then leaned forward and brushed his lips over Yao's cheek, to which Yao closed his eyes and turned beet red.

Swallowing hard, Dick nodded, muttering the words, "I'm not freaking out," under his breath. Junjie knew what he was doing, he told himself. He was just getting things started. Once phase one was complete things would be better. Definitely.

Junjie kissed Yao's cheek lightly, moving his hand to grace over Yao's neck. He brushed his lips across Yao's ear, whispering, "You want us, don't you?" Yao shivered, his heart beating wildly.

Dick shifted a bit where he stood, cheeks red and neck painfully itchy. He played with a strand of hair, eyeing Junjie and Yao awkwardly and growing increasingly eager to just... continue already.

Junjie smirked, running his hand down the bodice of Yao's dress. "We know what you are," he whispered, "Beneath this dress." Yao's eyes grew wide, but he said nothing. Did they really know? Junjie continued, giving Yao's ear a kiss, "Richard and I tend to prefer those like you. We would love to give you what you always wanted, what you can't have with many men. All you have to do is say the word."

Sucking in a breath and watching with worry, Dick found himself wondering how this would go. Would it work? Would Yao accept this sort of invitation? It seemed sudden to him. But he would not question Junjie, he told himself. Junjie knew what he was doing...

Yao was having trouble breathing properly. Junjie continued to kiss Yao's ear and cheek, pressing his hands against Yao's waist. Yao felt as if he were under a spell, and he was addicted to those touches. But they couldn't go on here. "Okay," he said, his voice quiet.

Had... had Yao just accepted? Dick tried to hide the smile that was forming on his lips, but failed miserably, and he found himself looking at the ground in hopes of hiding the expression. So this was going to work, then? Yao would actually... have _sex with them_?!

Junjie smiled and, keeping his voice low and quiet, said against Yao's cheek, "We'll go to my uncle's house," he said, "Just us three." He pulled away then, taking Yao's hand. "Follow me," he said to the two others, pulling them down a hallway where he knew housed the back door.

Following eagerly, Dick swore he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, excitement and nerves taking over. He could do this, he thought, casting Yao a worried, eager glance.

Once they were outside, Junjie ordered a carriage to his uncle's house. By the time they arrived, Yao had the jitters. What if they were mistaken, and they still thought Yao was a girl? What if someone found out?

Dick turned to Yao, staring at him once more. He liked him. And not just because of his attractiveness. He seemed... more _sane_ than so many other people. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, smiling.

Yao nodded, smiling at Dick. "I'm a little nervous," he said. Junjie said, "You have every right to be, it's not every day this happens, right?" He led them to the master bedroom.

Smiling and nodded at this, Dick said, "It'll be alright, though. I'm nervous too. But Junjie... knows what he's doing," _He_ did not. But Junjie did, so hopefully that would mean things would work out.

Junjie closed the door after them and lit the oil lamps next to the bed. Yao asked, "So you know about me right? Even though I wear dresses?" Junjie smiled and walked up to him, pressing into the skirt of his dress and placing his hands on the other's waist. "It matters nothing to us," he said. Yao's eyes smiled, and he looked between the two men breathlessly.

Feeling more nervous than ever, Dick nodded, walking towards Yao. He wanted to do something... he had done nothing yet but give bad compliments and small talk. He had to try harder, he told himself, turning to Junjie in hopes of instructions.

Junjie smiled a bit. "Forgive Richard," he said, "He's new to this, like any gentleman should be." He turned to Dick. "You stand behind Yao and I'll stand before," he said, "Let's give this beauty the love he deserves." With that, he leaned in to kiss Yao's jaw, letting his hands cradle the other's face.

Dick nodded, swallowing nervously once more. At the very least he wished he could just be called Dick. Richard sounded _wrong_ to him, and he was not sure he wanted Yao to use such a name. But... oh well. He walked behind the other, placing a kiss to the back of his neck and feeling his own cheeks heat up a bit at the motion.

Yao tilted his head back, sighing with content. It felt so wonderful, being treated such. Junjie kissed Yao on the lips, pressing into the large dress best he could.

Smiling and _forcing_ himself to get rid of the anxiety in his stomach, Dick kissed the side of Yao's neck gently, running a hand through the other's hair and letting out a happy hum.

After a moment of this, Junjie pulled away and looked at Yao's hair. "Such a beautiful style," he said, "But not as beautiful as it could be." Yao watched Junje's face as he pulled the decorations out and worked with getting Yao's hair down. After a minute, Yao's hair fell in waves around his shoulders. Junjie grinned, running his fingers over it. "So beautiful, don't you think Dick?"

Dick nodded eagerly at this. "Really beautiful," He hesitantly touched the hair. "And _soft_," he added, appreciating the feel and look of it quite a bit, twirling a strand around between his fingers.

Yao giggled, looking back at Dick. Junjie said, "That dress must be uncomfortable. Would you like some help removing it?" Yao looked at him but didn't say anything. Reaching behind Yao, Junjie unbuttoned the back of Yao's dress, revealing the corset beneath.

Wetting his lips, Dick took a step back to allow Junjie to do as he pleased. He stared at Yao eagerly, wanting him more and more and feeling less and less nervous. Plus really, although he would never tell Junjie, _he_ friend was pretty damn attractive as well.

Junjie smirked at Yao, then pulled the huge, white and frilly dress over Yao's head, leaving him in his corset and petticoat. Junjie started working on the corset, skillfully untying the back. Yao said, "If I were bold I'd say you knew how to work dresses well, Junjie." Junjie smiled at this. "I've had plenty of practice," he said. Yao then responded, "Am I the only one being undressed?" Junjie chuckled. "For now," he said, "Once I am done, Dick and I will give you a show."

What did _that_ mean? Dick wondered with a frown. Junjie knew he was no good at this sort of stuff... He bid himself not to worry about it, instead focusing his attention on just how amazing Yao looked as he was undressed.

Once Yao's corset was undone, Junjie pulled it away to show Yao's bare and breatless chest. Junjie stared at it for a moment, his breathing shallow. "You're much more beautiful than I imagined," he said.

Dick resisted the urge to say "I told you", and simply nodded, moving around to face Yao's front for a moment. "You really are," he settled with, giving Junjie a curious glance and wondering what would happen next.

Yao looked away, embarrassed. "Thank you," he said. Junjie unbuttoned the petticoat and pulled it down, leaving Yao in his underwear and pantyhose. Yao kicked off his shoes and stepped out of the petticoat, feeling self-concious. Junjie brushed the discarded clothes away, then pulled Yao's undergarments down to reveal the last article of clothing, a tighter piece of underwear tied together with strings in the front up to his bellybutton, with straps leading down to his thighs, where they held up the white pantyhose.

Letting out a soft whimper-like sound and wetting his lips again, Dick forced his eyes on Yao's face. He could not look like a _pervert_, he thought, his want to just continue increasing with each passing moment.

Yao looked down as Junjie knelt down and untied the article of clothing, unbuckling the straps and discarding it before pulling down the pantyhose one leg at a time. Soon enough Yao was completely bare and shivering. Junjie smiled and kissed Yao's thigh before standing and leading him to the bed.

Dick followed eagerly, and turned to Junjie. Hoping such a question would not sound _rude_, he asked softly, "What now?" He gave Yao an eager glance.

Junjie turned to Dick. "Yao can't be the only one naked," he said, reaching out to push Dick's jacket off his shoulders. "We'll undress each other, let Yao watch, hm?" He gave Dick a smirk.

Face going bright red at this, Dick nodded slowly, staring at Junjie as though he were absolutely _insane_.

Yao smiled, watching the two. Junjie started to unbutton Dick's vest, and kicked his own shoes off. "If you don't start, I'll be finished before you," he warned.

This being a good enough threat, Dick nodded and went to work on getting Junjie's jacket off, face still flushed. He then fumbled with the buttons on the other's vest and gave Yao a quick glance.

Junjie smirked with amusement. He pushed the vest off the other and loosened his tie. "Nervous, are you?" he asked.

Dick nodded and chuckled awkwardly. "I just... don't really know what I'm doing," he admitted, managing to get Junjie's vest off as well and begin on his tie.

Junjie nodded. "Understandable," he said. He let Dick's tie hang around his neck while he started to unbutton his shirt. He met the other's gaze and gave him a cocky smirk.

Chuckling, Dick responded with a nervous, perhaps even sheepish grin, and managed to get Junjie's tie off. He resisted the urge to glance at Yao again as he began on the other's shirt as well.

Yao watched with a smile, enjoying himself. Junjie unbuttoned Dick's shirt and pulled it off, then leaned forward and bit down on Dick's collarbone, letting his hands wander down to the other's pants.

Dick's eyes went wide and he let out a mewl of surprise, eyes closing. It was so _weird_, he thought, doing this with Junjie. Junjie _doing this to him_. But it... was not necessarily bad.

Junjie sucked on Dick's collarbone while unbuckling his belt and working on undoing his pants. He moved to the other's neck, attacking it in the same manner.

Letting out a soft moan, Dick moved his head back a bit to give the other easier access, enjoying this quite a bit. He found himself forgetting about his current task, and left Junjie only half undressed, reveling in the feeling of the other at his neck.

Yao liked this so far. He forgot about being naked and watched Dick's reactions with amusement. Junjie pulled Dick's pants down and continued biting and sucking on his neck. He moved up to suck on Dick's earlobe before blowing on it and whispering, "Let's move on, shall we?"

Shivering, Dick blinked a few times before nodding. "Y- yeah, alright," He turned to finish up on Junjie's shirt, getting it off before quickly kicking off his own shoes, pulling his pants off fully and throwing them to the side, and eyeing his friend's pants, not sure if he should do _something else_ before taking them off.

Junjie chuckled. "Go ahead," he said, his voice low. His hands traveled down Dick's sides and rested at his hips, pulling at the underwear.

Dick shifted awkwardly at this and nodded, fingers hooking around Junjie's pants to slowly pull them down. He then did the same with his friend's underwear, even slower than he had with his pants, face once again feeling awfully warm

Junjie finished up undressed them both and gave Dick a kiss on the lips before turning to Yao. "Do you know how to please another with your mouth?" he asked Yao. Yao shook his head but said, "I could figure it out." Junjie sat on the bed and motioned for Dick to do so as well. He said to Dick, "I'll take Yao's backside and you'll take the front. Is that okay?"

"Ah... sure," Dick shrugged. He felt admittedly a _bit_ jealous, but tried to ignore the feeling. After all, he wanted to be with Yao, and if it were not for Junjie, he would not have gotten the chance at all. So this... would have to do.

Junjie paused, thinking for a moment. He cursed under his breath, then said, "I left the tools in the upstairs bedroom, I'll have to go get it. You and Yao go ahead and have at it while I'm gone." He got up and left the room, not caring that he was still naked. Yao looked at Dick. "Did he tell us to have at it?" he asked.

Dick nodded, eyeing Yao with interest. "He did... Not sure what he expects us to... do..." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. If they _didn't_ do something, Junjie would surely end up laughing at him. "What... do you suppose he meant?"

"I haven't a clue," Yao said, "But we can do _something_, right?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dick's.

Happy with this and glad to be doing something he was somewhat confortable with, Dick kissed back, sucking lightly on Yao's lower lip. He wrapped an arm around the other, pulling him a bit closer.

Yao crawled into Dick's lap and continued kissing him. His hands cradled the other's face and Yao whispered against Dick's lips, "You're really cute."

Dick blushed. There was that word again - he was unsure of whether being called cute was good or not. "You're cuter," he murmured, kissing him again.

Yao giggled, pressing his forehead against Dick's. "No I'm not," he said, "You're adorable."

Chuckling, Dick shrugged. "Th- thank you," he managed, staring into Yao's eyes and feeling butterflies form in the pit of his stomach. "But you... you are too,"

Just then Junjie returned with a decorative bottle seemingly made of white seashell-like stuff. "You two didn't start without me, did you?" he said jokingly.

Dick moved away from Yao, face red once again. "No, we didn't," he promised Junjie, rolling his eyes.

Junjie chuckled and climbed onto the bed. "Yao," he said, "First part is, I'll take you from behind and you'll suck on Dick. Then once that's done we'll turn you over and give you what you deserve. Got it, both of you?"

Nodding, Dick thought this over. It sounded okay, he thought. Easy enough to manage, at the very least.

Yao nodded as well. Junjie smiled and said, "First we have to get aroused." He wrapped his arms around Yao and picked him up, setting him in Dick's lap and spreading his legs so their hips collided. He moved behind Dick and rubbed the other's shoulders.

Dick let out a surprised gasp at this, which soon turned into a sound similar to a whimper and he glanced towards Junjie, wondering what he had planned. It certainly felt good, but it was awfully... strange.

Junjie gave Dick a smile. "Just do what feels good," he said. Yao shifted around on Dick's lap and looked at the other expectantly. Junjie kissed Dick's neck then ran his tongue along it.

He didn't like the pressure that he seemed to be under _at all_. Dick swallowed and nodded, letting out a happy hum at Junjie's movements. But what to do about Yao...? He swallowed and raised his own hips up a bit, not sure what reaction he was hoping for but it being the only motion that would come to mind.

Smiling at this, Yao returned the movement, leaning into the other and kissing him on the lips. Junjie sucked on Dick's neck and let one of his hands wander down, pressing against both Dick's and Yao's members. The other hand ran over Dick's chest.

Dick let out another hum, this one sounding similar to a moan. He pulled away from Yao's kiss and pressed his lips to the other's shoulders and collarbone, making sure each kiss remained gentle and light.

Yao was enjoying this. He dug his hands into Dick's hair and rested his head on the other's shoulder. Junjie played with Dick's nipple and rubbed his hand in a circular motion on the other two cocks.

Oh, that felt good, Dick thought with a soft moan, allowing his kisses to become a bit more _rough_, for lack of a better term. He nipped lightly at Yao's collarbone now, running his hand through the other's long, soft hair.

Yao let out a moan, now grinding his hips against Dick's. Junjie smiled and pulled his hand away to stroke his own member to life, still stimulating Dick's nipples with his other hand.

Dick tried to reciprocate Yao's motion, hips pressing up against the others. He continued nipping and now occasionally sucking at the flesh of Yao's neck and shoulders, growing more confident about all of this.

Deciding to move on, Junjie pulled away from the two and let them do what they pleased, reaching to the bedside table and took his white bottle, opening it and sticking two fingers inside and wiping off the excess oil. He reached around Dick and placed one oiled finger at Yao's entrance, to which Yao opened his eyes in surprise. Junjie gave Yao's forehead a kiss before gently pushing a finger inside.

Stopping his kisses for a moment to stare at Junjie, Dick found himself wondering exactly what that felt like. Now was not the right time to ask, he told himself, biting the side of Yao's neck and sucking gently.

Junjie thrust the finger for a moment before hesitantly adding a second. Yao grimaced and pressed his face into Dick's shoulder. Junjie spread the fingers apart a bit, then pressed them further into Yao, looking around for his prostate.

"You alright?" Dick asked worriedly, kissing the top of Yao's head. It had to hurt, he thought, unable to imagine what would it be like to have fingers inside of him like that.

Yao didn't answer. Junjie soon found a spot where he thought was right, and pushed on it roughly. Yao gasped a bit, and Junjie gained confidence. He rubbed the spot tenderly for a moment before thrusting against it, and Yao moaned, wrapping his arms around Dick and squeezing him.

More curious than ever as to what this could possibly feel like, Dick blinked, watching Junjie for a moment. He then gave Yao a tight hug, kissing him on the head again. He seemed to be enjoying it now, he noticed.

Now focusing on stretching Yao, Junjie spread his fingers apart best he could while pleasuring the other. Once he thought it was enough, he pulled away. "Whenever you two are ready," he said.

Dick glanced at Junjie and shrugged. "Well, what do you think, Yao?" he asked, running a hand through the other's hair as he spoke. He was ready, he told himself.

Yao nodded, and Junjie said, "Okay, Yao you can get on your stomach or your hands and knees, whatever's most comfortable." Yao got off Dick's lap and turned around, lowering himself to his stomach. Junjie said, "The way you pleasure a man orally is this. You take the cock in your hands and suck on it, drag your tongue over it, just make sure that there's friction and movement. Think you can do that?" Yao nodded.

Growing both excited and anxious, Dick turned to Junjie. "What... how do I do this?" What position was he supposed to get in?

"You don't have to do anything," Junjie said, "Just sit in front of Yao and let him do the work." He got behind Yao and spread his legs apart, complimenting his flexibility.

Nodding, Dick crawled towards Yao and sat down in front of him. After a moment of hesitation, he spread his legs apart, staring at Yao's face and wandering exactly what this would be like.

Yao raised himself to his elbows and got into a comfortable position to do this with. He pulled Dick's erection to him and hesitantly placed his mouth around it, not really liking the taste but continuing anyway. Junjie stuck his fingers in the oil again and lubricated his own cock with it, then slowly pressed inside of Yao.

Dick momentarily wondered what it would feel like to be penetrated, but found the thought pushed aside as Yao's mouth found his member. He chewed on his lower lip, and let out a soft sound between a hum and a squeak.

Junjie waited a moment, then pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Yao hummed around Dick's member, pulling more of it into his mouth.

Slowly, Dick grabbed onto Yao's hair, grabbing the long, soft strands and using his head as a way to support himself. He took slow, deep breaths, and wondered briefly what Junjie was doing would even feel like.

Junjie started to pick up a rhythm, thrusting into Yao over and over. Yao moaned loudly, but tried not to let the pleasure overshadow his job. He sucked roughly on Dick's member, squeezing and stroking what he didn't have in his mouth with his hand.

Oh, that felt good. Really good. Dick moaned, eyes shutting as he let pleasure wash over him. He felt his hips involuntarily buck upwards, wanting more of the feeling within him and more of Yao's wonderful mouth.

Yao continued the actions, letting the stroking become more rough. Junjie held Yao's legs apart as he thrust into him, letting out groans. Yao couldn't help but whimper and moan around Dick's member, feeling his sweet spot being handled so.

Dick's moans grew louder, and he found himself enjoying the sounds Yao made quite a bit. He tugged at Yao's hair and thrust his hips up again, feeling a warmth flow threw him as he grew closer to release.

Yao kept at his job, no matter how hard it was. Junjie was thrusting much more roughly than before, and it felt absolutely wonderful. Yao started to bob his head, keeping his strokes rough.

Dick was unsure of how much longer he could go on. The touching and stroking felt so _damn good_, and Yao was so wonderful. He bit down on his lower lip, feeling closer than ever and unsure of what to do with himself.

Junjie was growing close now. He slammed into Yao, making the other move with him. Yao was having trouble concentrating, but he did his best to bring Dick to his climax.

It soon was too much for Dick to handle, and he threw his head back, moaning loudly as he reached his peak. He came into Yao's mouth, and became reduced to a panting _mess_.

Junjie laughed as he watched Dick come, realizing (not for the first time) how attractive he was. He continued thrusting madly into Yao, and soon began to lose his train of thought as he grew closer and closer to release. After a few more wild thrusts, he came, leaning over Yao and closing his eyes in bliss. "Oh Yao," he moaned, his voice low and breathy.

Dick watched the two, not sure what to make of the sight, but finding it awfully... attractive was the word he settled with. He ended up laying down on his stomach, breathing heavy and eyes closing as he waited for Junjie to give an order of what to do next.

Junjie smiled and pulled out, then leaned down to give Yao's shoulder a kiss. "Your turn," he said, snaking his hands underneath Yao and pulling him over onto his back. He looked at Dick. "You give him kisses and things," he said, "Play with his nipples, things like that. I'll take him from the waist down." He backed up to sit between Yao's legs and looked at him with a smirk. Yao looked back almost nervously, anxious for things to begin.

Happy with this (after all, even if he had been a virgin before tonight, he _had_ been with a topless girl before, so at least he had a bit of experience with this), Dick nodded, crawling over to Yao's side, which he figured would give him the best access. He leaned down to gently nip at Yao's neck, hand moving to rest on his nipple. He waited, wanting Junjie to make the first move.

Yao breathed out, his heart beating wildly. Junjie leaned down and licked Yao's member, to which Yao gasped. Junjie looked at Dick and said, "Let's make him scream, shall we?"

Dick smiled against Yao's neck, and gave a brief nod. He moved, and, when his teeth found flesh again, he bit down much harder than before, sucking at the spot and intent on leaving a mark. He pinched and toyed with Yao's right nipple a bit, wondering what Junjie planned to do.

Junjie took Yao's member in his mouth, as much as he could fit. Yao gasped and moaned, spreading his legs and letting them fall to the side. He grabbed Dick's neck and pulled down, and moved his head to give him more room.

Nipping now at Yao's collarbone, Dick continued to touch and pinch and just sort of _mess with_ Yao's nipples. He moved downwards, and bit down on Yao's right nipple now, sucking and lapping at the sensitive flesh.

Yao moaned louder, shifting a bit underneath the two from pleasure. Junjie bobbed his head, and let his hand travel down to Yao's entrance, still stretched and lubricated with cum, and stuck two fingers inside.

Not sure what else he could do with Yao other than what he had already done, Dick ended up continuing what he was doing at Yao's nipples, sucking and licking, as his hand moved to stroke his sides, rubbing gently and hoping that, even if the feeling was not particularly _arousing_, it at least felt good.

Yao dug his fingers into Dick's hair, breathing heavily. Junjie found Yao's prostate again and thrust his fingers against it, still working at Yao's member.

Dick's other hand moved to Yao's other nipple, which he pinched and stroked, his mouth still on the other. It hurt a bit, the feeling of Yao's hands grabbing him, but he did not dislike it.

Yao's moans morphed into whimpers and back again, and he closed his eyes, completely submitting. Everything about this, the sucking, the movements, to the general feeling of them on top of him made Yao moan and cry out. He felt himself grow close to release. Junjie hesitantly added a third finger, using all three to hit and abuse Yao's prostate.

Mouth leaving Yao's nipple (but hand still toying with the other one), Dick moved back up to all but attack his neck, biting and sucking and kissing it and hoping to leave marks and bruises.

Yao's moans grew louder and unending, and he bucked his hips up into Junjie's mouth. It wasn't long before he came, his moans turning into yells as his body shook from pure bliss.

Dick pulled away to stare at Yao's face, admiring him. "So _beautiful_," he murmured half to himself, shaking his head with disbelief and leaning to kiss him on the forehead.

Yao gasped for breath, coming down from the high. Junjie swallowed Yao's cum and pulled away, smiling. "You're amazing, Yao," he said, "Much better than any of girls I've been with."

Nodding, Dick added, "And I can't think of anyone I'd rather lose my virginity to," He chuckled, his statement not sounding nearly as _romantic_ as Junjie's.

Yao laughed breathily. "You two," he said, "No one warned me to watch out for you." He sat up. Junjie laughed. "We're not known for being partners in crime," he said, "But when you came into the picture I couldn't keep you to myself, now could I?"

Dick laughed and shrugged. "And I just... thought you were really cute..." He blushed and sighed tiredly.

Yao laughed again. "You're cuter," he said, poking Dick's nose. "But what am I to tell my mother after leaving the ball so early and not coming home?"

At this, Dick shrugged. "No clue," he answered. "Don't... tell them that we were involved, though..." He could not _imagine_ what Yao's parents would say. Or his parents, for that matter.

Junjie thought for a moment. "Tell them that I took you for a stroll in the park," he said, "And you were feeling overwhelmed by the crowd so you agreed to go with me." Yao nodded, looking at his lap nervously. "Should I leave now?" he asked.

Not wanting Yao to leave, Dick shrugged. "If you think you should," he replied. He liked Yao a lot. And... he liked Junjie, too, he realized with a blush. This had been an extremely eventful, extremely _wonderful_ night, he decided.

Yao nodded. "I should," he said, "But I don't want to..." Junjie chuckled. "We can do this again," he said, "I have my ways of figuring things out. And no one is going to find out about your secret, as long as they don't find out that Dick and I like men." Yao nodded and slid off the bed. Junjie stood up to help Yao dress again.


	27. Junjie and Dick

Junjie was reading in his apartment, his dogs piled on top of him and on the floor by the fire. He had only been living here for a few weeks, being transported to different places every few months because of his job. He couldn't live in the same place all the time, obviously.

Direct approach, Dick told himself. That was what he had been told would be best. Go there, befriend him, and capture him. Call headquarters. It was easier said than done, he thought, scratching the back of his neck before swallowing his nerves and knocking on the door to the apartment before him.

The dogs immediately went wild. Junjie blinked, then set his book down. It might be a neighbor wanting to welcome him. He ordered for his dogs to sit and opened the door to find a face he hadn't seen in a long time. He stayed silent, not sure if he should say anything.

It was weird, seeing Junjie again. Especially under such circumstances. Dick forced a smile and waved. "H- hi, Junjie!" he greeted awkwardly.

Junjie nodded. "Hello Dick," he said, "What brings you here?" He didn't want to invite the other in just yet, in case it was a trap.

"Nothing. I, ah, left the agency," Dick lied, deciding that the only way to earn Junjie's trust was to convince him that he no longer worked for the cooperation he had left so long ago. "And I started thinking over what to do with my life now, ya know? And I remember that you did the same as I, so... I set out to look for you." A nervous grin.

Junjie looked Dick up and down, then stepped aside and let him in. His dogs wiggled around anxiously, but Junjie gave them stern glances to keep them put. "Why'd you leave?" he asked.

Damn, he hadn't thought of that. Dick swallowed. "We started disagreeing with each other. And eventually I just... got fed up and left." He shrugged, stepping inside and looking around. It was a nice looking apartment, he thought with a smile.

Junjie nodded. He let his dogs free to sniff at Dick, and went to the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

Dick shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he answered. Junjie could easily poison him or something, he thought nervously. Best not to accept food until trust had been gained. He knelt down to pet one of the dogs.

Junjie grabbed himself a beer and walked back to the living room. "Sit down," he said, "Make yourself at home."

Cautiously, Dick did just that, sitting down on the couch. "You have a nice place," He complimented, smiling.

Junjie snorted, taking a swig of beer. "Hardly," he said, "It's a shitty place compared to what I usually have, aru." He flipped on the TV for some sound.

: "Oh? What do you usually have, then?" Dick inquired, fumbling in his back pocket. Rope and a cell phone. He was not sure how useful either were going to end up being. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had come into this whole mission _extremely_ unprepared.

"Penthouse," Junjie said, "New York, LA, any big city. Or a mansion somewhere. I get moved around a lot."

Dick nodded, definitely liking the idea of living in a mansion, or fancy city penthouse. "Why? What do you do now, anyway?" He placed his hands in his lap, hoping to come across as casual.

"Government work," he said, "Translating, shit like that." That wasn't all he did, but he wasn't going to tell Dick that.

Nodding at this, Dick said, "That's cool," He glanced around awkwardly again, not sure what to say. How was he going to go about this? He could not just... grab Junjie's wrists and tie him up... right?

Junjie nodded and focused on the TV, which was playing reruns of that stupid show, Ren and Stimpy. Was Dick just going to stay here for the night or what?

Dick paid little attention to the show, and instead focused his attention back on Junjie. "Can I... stay for a bit?" he asked quietly, not liking the flush that formed on his face. "Now that I've left and all, I don't really have anywhere to be, and you're the only person I know out in the, er... _real world_."

Junjie glanced at Dick. "Sure," he said, "Don't try to kill me and we're good, aru."

"I won't," Dick answered with a laugh. It was true, of course. The agency wanted him back alive, after all. "Th- thanks,"

Junjie shrugged. "No problem," he said, "Like I said, make yourself at home."

Sighing, Dick nodded. Well, phase one was complete, he thought with a smile. Now he just had to get close enough to Junjie that he could... tie him up. That was the hard part.

*A few days later*

Junjie's dogs lay piled on top of both him and Dick, despite their massive size and weight. They always slept on the bed.

Dick sat up and glanced around nervously. Junjie was asleep, right? He quietly got up, and walked to the small drawer where he kept his belongings. He pulled from it the rope. Slowly, he walked back over, and glanced at Junjie, not sure if this would go as planned or not.

Junjie let out a loud snork, face buried in his pillow. The dogs lazily watched Dick as he came back.

Around the wrists, Dick reminded himself. After all, that was where he had been taught to tie someone. If they were incapable of using their hands, they could not attack. It was with this thought that Dick gently pushed Junjie onto his back and grabbed his hands, slowly beginning to tie them together.

Junjie mumbled in his sleep. Whiskey sat up and it was his claws on Junjie's skin that woke him. He opened his eyes and saw Dick above him, blinking away the sleep.

Dick jumped back, letting go of the rope, which was only feebly wrapped around Junjie's wrists at the moment. He froze, unsure of what to say. Surely Junjie would kill him, he thought, beginning to panic.

Junjie sat up, furrowing his brow. He looked at the rope and took it in his hands. After a moment he said, "Okay either you were trying to start a surprise sex session with bondage or you were trying to capture me, aru."

Face flushing, Dick shook his head and stammered out, "N- neither," He swallowed hard, wishing it were possible to just... vanish. His neck suddenly felt _very_ itchy, but he was too terrified to care.

Taking a moment to think, Junjie finally decided it was best to have Dick under control in case something else happened. He took the rope and dived forward, seizing Dick's hands.

Dick's eyes went wide and he tried desperately to fight against the other. "St- stop!" he cried, kicking at Junjie. He was going to die. Junjie was going to _kill him._ He felt tears form in his eyes, and he kicked at the other again.

Junjie growled and pinned Dick to the bed, holding his knees down best he could. He yanked Dick's hands above his head and tied them together. Struggling quite a bit, Junjie managed to pull Dick to the head of the bed and reach into his bedside table for the handcuffs, which he used to cuff Dick to the headboard.

Shaking, Dick looked up at Junjie with terror. "D- don't kill me," he squeaked, closing his eyes and taking quick, shallow breaths. Junjie was thought to be a _huge_ enemy to his organization. He could _easily_ imagine the other killing him with little to no second thought.

"I won't," Junjie said, "I just have to make sure you're down so I can think. I haven't even had breakfast yet."

That did _not_ make Dick feel better. He struggled against the handcuff, feeling hopeless and desperate to escape. He could only imagine the wicked things Junjie could do to him, and it _terrified_ him.

"Baiju," Junjie ordered something in German, and the Doberman jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Junjie smiled at Dick, his expression menacing. "I never thought I'd be able to use this trick," he said.

Dick swallowed. "Trick?" he asked hoarsely, shuddering. He did not like this _at all_. Surely he was going to be killed. And, knowing Junjie, in the absolute worst way possible.

Soon enough the Doberman returned with an orange in his mouth, and Junjie praised him greatly for it. He unpeeled it and sat down on the bed, eating. Once he was finished he said, "Now that I've had breakfast I can begin."

"Begin on what?" Dick asked, pulling at the handcuffs again. He was not sure what he thought he was doing. After all, even if he did escape, Junjie would easily be able to catch him again.

Junjie moved to straddle Dick, sitting on his stomach and looking down at him. "What did you come here for?" he asked.

Dick shifted awkwardly. "I..." No point in lying, he thought. Junjie was onto him, and faking the truth would only get him into more trouble (if that was even possible). "I was sent to capture you and bring you back to the agency," he muttered.

Junjie nodded. "I thought so," he said, "You probably know that you're not going to be able to do that, aru."

Dick nodded, but said nothing. He was as good as dead. Junjie was going to kill him. He swallowed, chewing on his lower lip and pulling at the handcuffs again.

Junjie sat and studied Dick for a moment. He had always harbored secret feelings toward the younger man, though they were more of lust than anything else. Maybe killing him wasn't the best idea. He could use him in another way. Vaguely he wondered if Dick was even gay... like it mattered. Junjie could make nearly anyone moan for him, and Dick wasn't in any place to refuse now. He grinned menacingly.

Not at all liking the expression on Junjie's face, Dick swallowed nervously again. "Wh- what are you going to do?" he squeaked. He would probably kill him in the most painful, slowest way possible, he thought with a shudder.

Junjie licked his lips and reached into his bedside table, pulling out a pocket knife. He flipped it open. "You're mine now, Dick," he said.

Panic rushed through Dick as he watched with horror, feeling tears in his eyes again. He tried desperately to pull away, but he knew it was hopeless. He sniffled lightly and closed his eyes.

Junjie started to hum a tune, putting the knife to Dick's neck, then tracing it lightly down to the top of the t-shirt. He took the shirt in his hands and cut it quickly from top to bottom, then touched Dick's stomach lightly with a smile. "Not bad," he said.

Dick shivered at the touch. He did not like this one bit, being exposed like this. He bit down on his lower lip and stared up at Junjie, feeling absolutely _vulnerable_.

"Shhhh," Junjie cooed, "Don't fret. I'll make you enjoy this." He cut the sleeves off and threw the tattered shirt aside, leaving Dick's torso bare. Junjie chuckled. "You shave," he said, "Not a hair on your body, is there? I like that, aru. I wonder if you shave your legs as well." He let a finger run beneath the hem of Dick's pants.

Not at all liking that Junjie noticed, or _cared_, Dick whimpered out a soft, "D- don't touch me," However, his words faltered a bit and ended up nearly inaudible. Telling Junjie off would do _nothing_.

Junjie chuckled again. "I'll do what I like," he said. He pulled Dick's pajama pants down and smiled to see that Dick really was hairless. "I'm going to enjoy this a lot," he said darkly, "And I think you will too, aru."

Oh no. Dick's breathing picked up and _terror_ ran through his veins. Junjie did _not_ just plan to kill him, did he? "Don't!" he insisted, tone desperate and fearful.

"Shhh," Junjie shushed again, pressing a finger to Dick's lips. "This is going to happen no matter what," he said, "You might as well enjoy it, right? If you cooperate, I'll make this _very_ enjoyable, aru. What do you say?"

Slowly, Dick nodded. He was going to be _raped_. This was it, he would surely become the laughing stock of the entire agency (if he even managed to get out of here alive)... He could hardly imagine it, returning home and admitting that rather than capture his target, he had lost his virginity to him...

Junjie smiled. "Good," he said, "Now just lay back and let me do the work, aru." He leaned down and placed a kiss in the middle of Dick's chest, then moved to his neck, where he kissed and started to suck a bit.

Dick whimpered, disgusted by the feeling of Junjie's mouth on his skin. But... it did not feel too bad, he thought, shivering slightly. If it were someone else - _anyone else_ - it would actually be quite nice.

Junjie kissed and sucked roughly, letting a hand move to Dick's left nipple and pinch it playfully. He loved the sound that came from his victim's mouth-he wanted to hear more.

Much to his own dismay, Dick let a soft moan escape his lips, the touches and kisses feeling... _good_. He swallowed, shifting around a bit and wishing he could escape.

Smirking at the reaction, Junjie let his touches become rougher, biting down on Dick's neck and sucking, hoping to leave marks. He played with Dick's nipple, running his finger over it and pinching it.

Dick moaned again, a bit louder this time. It felt good... much too good. His cheeks were red with embarrassment, unable to believe that this was happening to him.

Moving away from Dick's neck, Junjie moved down, to Dick's right nipple. He licked it lightly, teasing it with his tongue before sucking on it fully and running his teeth over it. He still played with the other with his hand.

Dick let out a soft cry, back arching a bit. He bit down hard on his lower lip, wanting to stop himself from making such sounds. He did like Junjie's actions... a lot. And a part of him wanted him to continue, much to his horror and shame.

Junjie continued these motions for a minute before inching his hand down to Dick's lower area, palming the bulge in his underwear. "Did I make you hard?" he asked.

Face going redder than ever at this, Dick said nothing. He felt so _ashamed_, he thought to himself bitterly, closing his eyes and turning as far away as he could.

Junjie laughed softly. "It's okay," he said, "Anyone would do the same, aru. But I admit you make me hard, even without doing anything." He pulled Dick's underwear down and took his member in his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the underside.

At this, Dick let out a loud moan, wishing he could cover his mouth to stifle any further noises. He closed his eyes and pulled at the handcuffs yet again, not sure of what to make of what he was currently feeling.

Junjie pulled away. "I'm going to go first," he said, "That way it'll be better for you, aru." He stood up and went to his closet and dug around for a moment, then pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "Have you ever been fucked, Dick?" he asked.

Dick shook his head. "N- no," he answered, terrified of the idea. It would surely be painful, though. Besides, he was not sure of his sexuality, and... he was not sure he wanted to have sex with a man.

Junjie nodded. "You're nervous," he said with a chuckle, "Don't be. I'm used to this, I can make it painless and fun. You just have to relax, okay? I'm even using a condom so you won't be uncomfortable afterwards, you better feel special."

Special was not the right word, Dick thought. But he did feel... relieved. He was not going to die, and at the very least, there would be no pain, if Junjie's words were true. "A- alright,"

Junjie smiled and sat back on the bed, spreading Dick's legs apart. "I need you to hold your legs up as best you can, alright?" he said, pushing them up a bit to expose Dick's entrance. He put a bit of lube on three of his fingers and stuck one inside.

Dick spread his legs apart and let out a gasp. That hurt a bit, and... felt awfully _odd_. He stared at Junjie with distrust and worry, trying this best to relax.

Junjie thrust the finger a bit. "Stay with me," he said. He slowly added a second finger, and stopped, letting Dick adjust before moving again.

Taking deep breaths, Dick tried his best to stay calm. It felt very, very strange... but at the very least, the pain was dying down. No longer did it hurt, but it felt so very odd.

After a moment, Junjie started to move the fingers, pressing them deep inside the other and curling them upwards, groping around for Dick's prostate.

Suddenly, Dick's eyes went wide, and he arched his back a bit. That felt... really strange. He whimpered, staring at Junjie with confusion now.

Smiling, Junjie said, "There it is." He rubbed his fingers in a 'come here' motion over the little bundle of nerves.

Dick let out a soft moan, not sure of what Junjie was doing, or why it suddenly felt so _good_.

Junjie slowly added the last finger, letting his thrusts become more rough. He stuck his tongue out in concentration while he pleasured the other. "Do you feel special now?" he asked.

"St- stop," Dick whimpered, face a bright red. He could hardly believe that he was _enjoying_ it. The thought filled him with dread, and shame, and he wished he were anywhere but his current situation.

Junjie took his fingers out, giving Dick an annoyed look. "Look Dick," he said, "You didn't have to come here and capture me, we could have been friends. I can't let you back out there and why would I kill you if you could serve me better use? We aren't in America, I can do what I want to you and no one cares, aru. What I _should_ do is put a cockring on you and put that shit in your anus that makes you _beg_ for my cock, but I'm giving you better treatment than I'd give a girl."

Dick swallowed, such a suggestion feeling _far_ from pleasant. He nodded. "A- alright," he muttered, eyes closing. He had no choice - _that_ was obvious enough. Either Junjie was going to do this the easy way or the hard way... and the easy way sounded much more pleasant.

Junjie nodded. "If you give me any more trouble the aphrodisiac is coming out, aru." He replaced the three fingers and started to thrust them again.

Biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning again, Dick nodded and closed his eyes. At the very least... at least Junjie was attractive, he told himself, trying to look on the bright side.

Once he felt that the other was prepared enough, Junjie unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, to his knees. After putting on the condom, he pushed Dick's legs up further and pushed himself inside.

Dick's eyes went wide and he let out a gasp, teeth sinking deeper into his lip. It did not hurt much, he thought, but it was very, _very_ strange, and it did sting a bit. Swallowing hard, he opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the other.

Junjie stared down at Dick with a small smirk. "I like to hear your moans, Dick," he said, "And remember, the more you please me, the less likely I'll get bored and bring out the toys, aru. So let me hear you scream." With that, he pulled out and thrust back in roughly, starting with an already fast pace.

Not expecting or prepared for that, Dick let out a yelp. It was no good trying to keep quiet, he realized. Junjie would just get angry with him. He hesitantly wrapped his legs around the other, drawing him a bit closer, and let out a weak moan.

Junjie smiled, very happy with this advancement. He panted and groaned with pleasure as he thrust into Dick, aiming for the other's prostate.

Dick moaned a bit louder, finding that he really _did_ like it, whether he wanted to or not. In fact, it felt... really good. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing Junjie to do as he pleased.

Junjie started to grow close quickly, and struggled to keep control of his movements. He gripped Dick's legs tightly and moaned, thrusting harder and harder into the other.

Dick didn't know what to do with himself. He arched his back a bit, cries growing in volume. He wished his hands were free, he thought, tugging a bit on the handcuffs again and struggling to form coherent thoughts.

It wasn't long until Junjie came, riding out the orgasm with a long, pleasured moan.

Taking in deep breaths, Dick found himself shaking slightly, feeling very _used_ and unsure of what to do with himself now. His own member was still erect, much to his own embarrassment, but he could not imagine asking Junjie to do anything about it.

Junjie kept his eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss that lingered. Soon enough he opened his eyes and looked at Dick, a smile on his face.

Dick looked up at the other with a questioning, perhaps even expectant look. "Wh- what now?" he panted, shifting around a bit in an awkward manner.

Junjie chuckled. "What do you want?" he asked. He lowered his head to kiss the inside of Dick's leg, looking up at him from the corners of his eyes.

Swallowing, Dick shrugged. He chuckled nervously before answering, "Y- you're in charge, aren't you?" He tried to ignore how hard he was for the sake of keeping his pride intact.

Junjie nodded. "I am," he agreed, "But I want you to _beg_." He moved lower, kissing Dick's inner thigh and rubbing the area around Dick's member tauntingly.

Dick whimpered, closing his eyes. "I'm not _begging_ for you to rape me." he stated flatly.

"I already _did_ rape you," Junjie said, "I don't _want_ to give you a blowjob. But if you insist, bad boys must be punished." With that, he pulled away and went to his closet.

Eyes going wide at this, Dick swallowed and asked, "Where are you going?" Damn, what had he been thinking?! Junjie surely had some _awful_ trick up his sleeve, he thought worriedly.

"Nowhere, yet," Junjie assured him, "I'm just getting something." He pulled out a metal ring. "This will do," he said, "Do you know what this is?"

Having an idea of an answer, Dick gave a slow nod. "K- kind of," he ended up answering, feeling worry and fear run through his nerves. He shifted around again and gave the handcuffs another tug.

Junjie nodded. "It'll keep you hard," he said, "Useful little thing, don't you think?" He sat down and slipped the cockring down to the base of Dick's member.

Dick shivered, suddenly wishing he had just swallowed his pride when he had had the chance. "Sorry," he muttered in an almost moody manner, annoyed now, with both himself and his captive.

Junjie sat back and watched Dick for a moment, then stood up. "I'm thirsty," he said, "I think I'll get myself something. Call me if you...need me." He winked, then left the room.

What?! Dick watched nervously as Junjie left. So what, he was just going to wait until he ended up begging? He glanced at his cock, frowning, and looked back up at the door, shifting uncomfortably.

Junjie walked to the kitchen, his dogs following him there. He got himself a beer and drank some, then decided to feed the dogs while he was out there. He hoped it wouldn't be too long...

Dick whimpered, not at all liking how incredibly _uncomfortable_ he was. He thought, desperately trying to come up with a way to get Junjie back in here without... having to get Junjie back in here. He sighed, and, feeling shame flow through him again, called weakly, "Ah... Junjie?"

Junjie heard the weak call faintly, though he didn't hear what was said. He smiled, deciding to wait until he could hear his name clearly before answering. He finished feeding his dogs, scolding Liquor for eating out of Root Beer's bowl.

The apartment was not _that_ big, Dick thought bitterly when Junjie did not show up. Surely he had heard him. He growled, keeping quiet for a moment longer before trying again, a bit louder this time. "Junjie?!"

"Yes?" Junjie called, smiling wider now. He started to wash his hands quickly, then walked back into the room. "You called?" he said.

Dick frowned, not sure what to say. "Um..." He stared at Junjie for a long while, trying to get his pride low enough to say what he knew Junjie wanted to hear.

Junjie sighed and went to sit on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs and looking at Dick expectantly, raising his eyebrows.

Swallowing, Dick finally muttered a soft, "Help... me... please?" That surely would not do it, but... he was not sure what else to say.

Junjie chuckled. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Dick's face was a bright red. "I... want you to, ah..." He looked away, at the ceiling, the wall - anywhere but Junjie. "...touch me," he finally murmured.

Junjie grinned. "Good boy," he praised, leaning down to Dick's member. He licked it from base to tip, starting to slide the ring off.

Dick shivered and let out a soft whimper, eyes closing. He found himself trying to pretend it was someone else. After all, if it weren't Junjie doing it, it would feel... quite good.

Junjie took Dick's entire member into his mouth, then started to bob his head. He sucked as roughly as he could, and rubbed the area around it with his hands.

Dick moaned at this, hips involuntarily bucking up into the other's mouth. That felt _amazing_. It was not long at all until he could take it no longer, and ended up cumming into the other's mouth.

Junjie took all of Dick's cum in his mouth and struggled to swallow it all. He wiped his mouth, then looked at Dick with a smile. "Beautiful," he said.

Tears suddenly in his eyes, Dick shook his head. "Leave me alone," he said in a tone he had intended to be threatening but had come out as nothing but pathetic.

Junjie frowned at this. "I'm going to continue to be nice to you as long as you're tied up," he said, "I can't let you go because you'll kill me, so, sorry, aru."

Dick swallowed. "So... what are you going to do then?" he asked softly, blinking away tears and staring up at Junjie.

Junjie shrugged. "I'll have to move pretty soon, and they'll find you and get rid of you. I like you though, I don't want to lose you, aru."

"So what... are you going to do?" Dick asked again, not liking Junjie's answer and wanting very badly to know more.

"I don't know," Junjie said, "I'm pretty tired though. I think I'll go back to sleep..." He looked at the bed longingly.

Dick chewed on his lower lip. "What's going to happen to me?" he tried again. Was Junjie just going to keep him here? As a... slave or something? He did not like that idea at all...

"As long as you behave," Junjie said, "Nothing is going to happen to you, aru. I might have sex with you again sometime..."


End file.
